Child of Sithis
by TheOtherLachance
Summary: Silvanus Coppercroft is a cold-blooded killer. He killed his father, now he's hungry for more blood... But can he live up to the life of an assassin? PAIRINGS AstridXSilvanus, slight ScarlettXSilvanus later on...*Contains DB SPOILERS*
1. The Execution

Silvanus awoke to the sounds of slow, quiet talking. He could smell horses; he could hear them trotting away. His head ached. His legs ached. His entire body ached. He let out a feeble moan, and slid down the cart bench a few inches, onto the floor. He let his head rest on the bench, in too much pain to care if he looked ridiculous.

"So, you're finally awake," a gruff but friendly voice met his ears. Lazily, the youth half opened both heavily-lidded eyes, and gave the rough Nord in front of him a lazy smile. "I thought you'd never wake up. Thought they'd have to put you on the block in your sleep."

"They'd do that?"another voice came to Silvanus' ears. Sensing that he would not be allowed any more peace, he sighed, and sat up on the crudely made bench. Across from him, the Nord who had first spoken, was looking at another, more subdued looking man, with scruffy brown hair and a short beard. He looked to be only a few years older than Silvanus, so he gave him a friendly nod. The man did not return it, because he was still looking at the rough Nord. And the rough Nord was looking at him.

"Seriously, would they put you on the block as you slept? So, you'd wake up in Sovngarde?" The rough looking Nord glared at the man, and turned back to Silvanus with a knowing grin. Silvanus did not return it; he too was thinking exactly the same thing. He put his head in his hands, his floppy, too long white blond hair clenched in his fists.

When he looked up again, the rough Nord was looking at the other, with an obvious look of distaste on his face. "Show some courage in death, horse-thief. And you," he turned to you. "Why are you here, eh? You look too young to be a Stormcloak. I'm Ralof. What do they call you?"

"Silvanus. Silvanus Coppercroft. I'm a Breton. I'm here because I killed my father." The other two laughed, eyeing him. Ralof grinned at something. Silvanus looked around, and with a start, noticed that there was a tall man beside him, gagged. Wondering why this was, Silvanus frowned at Ralof.

"Why is he…?"

"Mind yourself, Breton," Ralof sounded angry now. "Mind your tongue around Ulfric Stormcloak, true High King of Skyrim."

"That's Ulfric Stormcloak?" the horse-thief spoke again, and he sounded terrified. Silvanus, who knew exactly what the Stormcloaks were, and didn't particularly want to talk to them, turned away to look ahead of them. A small, walled fortress was just down the road. He scanned it carefully, his electric blue eyes looking for possible escape routes. At this distance, he could see none. Scanning the horizon, he looked for a drop, steep as possible, a chance to leap out of the cart to safety. As calm as he was acting about it, Silvanus did not plan to die that day. Nor, it seemed, did the horse-thief. He put his bound hands on Silvanus' arm, and pulled him back to face them. He was surprisingly close. "We shouldn't be here, you and I. They're looking for Stormcloaks, not common criminals like us. I'm Lokir."

Silvanus wouldn't have shaken his hand anyway, but even if he had, it would have been impossible with bound hands. He looked away from Lokir, searching the land for sudden drops… He stuck his head over the edge of the caravan.

"Hey!" a cultured Imperial yell from behind them, made Silvanus practically leap upright. A snooty Imperial was looking at him from a horse behind their cart. He waved his finger at them. Silvanus very nearly waved his middle finger back at him, but he could tell that would be even worse than digging his own grave. Silvanus certainly wasn't noble.

"Bloody public school-boy Imperial…" muttered Ralof. Lokir snorted in agreement, and Silvanus grinned. Then he turned to face Ralof, who was clearly in the mood for chatting before he was killed. He looked at the two, speaking men in front of him. He first spoke to the both of them.

"How old are the both of you?"

"Twenty three." Lokir spoke first, in his desperate, high voice. They both looked at Silvanus. The blond youth sighed, knowing he would never be left along, and focused on them.

"Sixteen." They both gasped. But then, Ralof nodded.

"You look it, my boy. A little too young to join up with the Stormcloaks yet. Where are you from?"

"Dragons Bridge," he replied. "My father used to live there.

"Why does it matter?" Lokir cried. "We are going to _die_, Stormcloak, have you noticed?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Lokir looked anguished.

"He's not a Nord, that Silvanus," Lokir stated angrily, nodding violently in the youths' direction. "He's a Breton. Think of High Rock, Breton, you don't belong in Skyrim."

Startled by the horse-thief's angry outburst, Silvanus glared at him, then continued scanning their surroundings. He was, indeed, only sixteen years old. He had no beard even growing on his chin, and some could even mistake him for a girl. That was his disguise. He looked meek and weak. But Silvanus Coppercroft was neither of those things. Oh no. He'd not slaughtered his poor father for a reason. He'd felt like it, was all. Crept from his tiny room in the dirty farmhouse at night, to his fathers' room, and slowly and sadistically had slit his throat. His fathers' cries had filled the night, and alerted the guards. They'd entered the farmhouse to find Silvanus crooning softly to his fathers' severed head. No, Silvanus was not mad. He had reasons of his own. It was his father's fault, for an example, that his mother had died. Dorian Coppercroft had sent his wife out alone to fetch some water from the well, in the dead of night, because he was ill. She'd been mauled to death by cavebears. Silvanus had only been six years old.

When he killed his father, he'd had no brothers or sisters. He'd once had a sister, Juliana, but she'd died when he was twelve years old. His father had claimed it was an accident. Silvanus knew better.

She'd been serving their father his mead, and had happened to spill a drop on his father's lap. Dorian, who had a temper like a wildcat, had accidently beaten her to death. She was 14 years old.

And that was why Silvanus was there. Because he killed his father, for making his life a misery, and ending the lives of all that he cared about. That was why, in court, he'd laughed when he was sentenced, had admitted freely to his captors that he'd done it, and told them in great detail WHY he'd done it. Silvanus was not mad. He just hated someone. And hate can drive a man to do anything. Even if that man was only a boy like Silvanus. He'd been sentenced to death almost straight away. But under no terms was he planning to be killed like a dog. He had other plans entirely.

However, he did feel rather uncertain that his plans for escape would work, as the cart went into the gates of Helgen. He could hear Lokir mumbling prayers. As their cart was stopped for inspection, he held his head high, and said nothing when he was asked who he was, contemptuous till the last. He only spat out his name when a soldier punched him hard in the jaw, leaving his face bloody.

When the cart stopped in the middle of Helgen square, Silvanus too started saying his prayers. Because at that moment, he was certain he would die. He, Ralof, Lokir and the mysteriously Ulfric Stormcloak were being pushed and kicked out of the cart. He tripped the last step, and fell flat on his face into the dust. The jeers of the Imperial soldiers filled his ears, and he went bright red and stood up, wiping dust off his face. He was pushed forwards and nearly fell over again. In front of him, he could see the "imperial public school-boy" smirking, as he held a large clipboard.

"Empire loves their damn lists." Muttered Ralof from beside him. The Imperial began to read out names from his clipboard:

"Thoring of Riften?" a stocky, golden haired man walked forwards, and promptly spat in the Imperial's face. Then, he walked up to the block. The Imperial wiped his face, and kept reading, apparently unperturbed.

"Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak?" Ulfric walked forwards to join Thoring, glaring at the Imperials all the while. Many other men followed him, until it came down to Ralof, Lokir, and Silvanus.

"Ralof of Riverwood?" Ralof nodded, and went to join the other Stormcloaks.

Only Lokir and Silvanus were left now.

"Lokir of Rorikstead?"

"No! I'm not a rebel! You have to believe me! You can't kill me!" and Lokir was off. Running was difficult for him, because of his bound hands, but he still ran at a remarkable speed towards the mountains.

"Archers!" a nasty looking Imperial woman, who Silvanus guessed was the commander, signalled, and several soldiers came out of the shadows, withdrawing their bows. Lokir was peppered with arrows almost instantly, and died running. The woman turned to Silvanus seething with fury.

"Who else wants to run?" she yelled. When Silvanus did not reply, she looked at him steadily, with recognition. "Wait… I know you. Silvanus Coppercroft. Breton. Sent to the block for murdering your father. Only sixteen years old. You've done a good job of messing up your life, Coppercroft."

"I suppose."

The woman squared up to him. Silvanus was quite tall, and the commander was shorter than he, but she still managed to look down at him.

"I'll enjoy having you killed." She said, smiling at him maliciously. She nodded at the soldier taking down names, and he looked at Silvanus straight in the eyes. Silvanus could feel his heart pounding in terror.

"Silvanus Coppercroft of Dragons Bridge?"

Silvanus nodded, and the soldier smiled at him, ruefully. He didn't look too happy to be sending a mere boy to the block, but it seemed he had little choice. Silvanus walked calmly to the block, although he could feel himself shivering. He hoped nobody had noticed.

A priest was standing near the block, nervously reciting their last rites. Silvanus was barely listening. He could see a gap between the legs of a large, slow looking soldier whom nobody was near, through which he could quite easily escape. He supposed he'd been looking too interested, because a strong looking soldier saw his line of sight, and moved to stand next to the large soldier, his hand on the hilt of his blade. He shook his head at Silvanus.

"Oh for Talos' sake, shut up, and let's get this over with!" Thoring of Riften had spoken, looking angry. He marched to the block, cutting the priest off, and slammed his head down on it, challengingly. The commander snorted, and signalled to the headsman, who quickly brought his axe down on the man's head. Some of the Stormcloaks looked away in horror, but Silvanus kept his eyes completely focused on the gushing blood. He'd seen plenty of the bitter red liquid before. The commander, noticing his obvious interest, leered at him, as a soldier dragged Thoring's headless body away.

"Next, the pretty little boy."

There were yells and boos from the Stormcloaks and surrounding people. The people of Helgen seemed to not want him dead… Felt sorry for the weak looking boy who was about to be executed. Silvanus walked forwards, and looked the commander in the eyes for a second, before putting his head on the block. There were cheers and yells.

"Don't kill the brave boy!"

"He isn't a Stormcloak, let 'im live!"

"He's far too young to have done anything, let him free, don't kill him!"

"If he dies, he'll go to Sovngarde. Let him live!"

Silvanus, for a mere second, felt hopeful. Maybe the hard-hearted bitch would have second thoughts and let him live? But no, she had her steel Imperial boot on his back, and was pushing him down, hard.

"Don't think I'm going to let you live for ONE MOMENT, Coppercroft. You're a killer, nothing more, nothing less. Just because you're a pretty little boy, it doesn't mean I'm going to take any pity at all on you, boy. Now, lie down, and let the nice headsman chop your head off. See you in hell, you bastard."

Silvanus grimaced, as her boot was withdrawn from his back, and he could hear the boos that meant she'd signalled to the headsman. He heard the long, drawn out swish as the headsman pulled back the axe… He could see a blot in the sky.

"What's that?" a cultured Imperial voice yelled. The headsman turned around, stopping the execution, and putting down his axe. The blot was getting nearer and nearer. It seemed to be heading straight for Helgen…

Barely ten seconds later it was there. A dragon, huge, deep blue and scaly, was sitting on top of the Imperial tower, and staring down at them…

_To be continued. _


	2. Always Watching

"It's a fucking dragon!" the sound of Ralof's voice pulled Silvanus out of his coma-like state. He had been staring at the dragon, mouth open wide, eyes staring, as the creature roared fire from its mouth, scattering guards and Stormcloaks alike. Silvanus could hear screaming, and realised that it was coming from his own mouth, as he was wrenched backwards by the neck. The Imperial who had called his name out on the clipboard was holding him by the scruff of his neck, staring up in horror at the creature that had interrupted the executions. Silvanus, sensing he was distracted, kicked him hard in the crotch, and was dropped on the floor as the man yelled with surprise.

"Hey, I was trying to HELP you!" shrieked the man, as he fell backwards, tripping over a feebly stirring body. Silvanus swore, raised his foot, and brought it down on the man's neck, killing him. Then, he began to run. He could hear Ralof calling his name, but he did not care, he kept running, pelting towards the open gate. He could see people already running out of it, arms waving. He gritted his teeth and sprinted after them. He heard cultured, Imperial voices yelling curses after him, but he would not stop for anything, nor would he turn around.

He could hear loud screaming, and the sound of the dragon roaring, and breathing fire. Silvanus had to dive under a pile of wreckage to escape a crimson flame that missed his ankle by inches. Huddling under it, he saw a small child with him, shivering and crying. Although the youth had little kindness in his heart, he liked children, and felt a need to save this one.

"Come ON!" he grabbed the boy's hand, and lifted him onto his back, knowing that the child would not be able to run long. The boy whimpered, but clung to Silvanus' back like a limpet. Silvanus ducked out from under the shelter and began to run for the gate again, although knowing that holding the boy on his back would slow him down a great deal. The Breton was strong, yes, and nimble, but nevertheless, he was only sixteen, and slight in figure. But he knew he had to escape, and so that was what kept him going. Some would argue that he did it out of caring for the little child on his back, but Silvanus did not. He did it entirely for himself, as he would many other things.

"Mother Mara!" the boy screamed, as a jet of flame narrowly missed them, burning an Imperial soldier next to them to ashes. Residents of Helgen were fleeing, and Silvanus was nearly knocked over in the rush. But they were getting closer to the gates, now, and from there, they might be able to escape…

And yes! They were through the gates! But the danger was not gone; although the guards seemed not to care about the escaping prisoners anymore, the dragon was not gone. It flew in the air, sending its fire down, striking the men and elves alike down.

The floor was rich with blood, and corpses littered the ground. Silvanus kept running, the child pounding up and down on his back whispering words in his ear, but Silvanus did not care what they were, and just kept running.

Soon, the road gave way to forest floor, and the sounds of screaming were gone. Silvanus, completely shattered, flopped down, sliding the child off his back, and lying down on the floor, out of breath. The boy lay next to him for a second, before sitting up, and looking at him.

He looked at him for a long while. Silvanus barely registered it, panting heavily, head resting on a bed of moss.

He looked at him for a long while. Silvanus barely registered it, panting heavily, head resting on a bed of moss. It was only after about five minutes, when Silvanus had regained his strength that the boy spoke.

"Why did you save me?" he spoke plainly and quickly. He looked very distrusting, and Silvanus had the urge to slap him hard. The youth, however, controlled his quick temper, and looked seriously at the boy, daring him to elaborate. The child, nervously, did so. "I mean, my pa and ma said you were a… a killer. Evil. So why did you save me if you're… evil?"

"Because I like children."

"Oh. Aren't you called Silvanus? And you're sixteen? My sister said that you were very good-looking."

"Thanks."

The boy, seeing that the older youth wasn't going to say anything more, timidly stuck out his hand for Silvanus to shake. Silvanus saw this, and laughed. He enveloped the boy's small, grubby hand with his large, slender, pale one. They shook.

"Thank you for saving my life back there. My name's Haming. I… do you think my family survived?"

"Probably not."

"Oh…" Silvanus sat up, and saw Haming had his head in his hands. He was crying. Silvanus' hands, still bound, were hurting him. He could tell that the bindings would leave scars. Wincing, he pulled a knife he had picked up from the floor in Helgen, and handed it to the boy.

"Cut my bindings, would you, boy?" Haming sat up too, and took the knife. He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, and, holding the knife so hard that his knuckles turned white, he carefully sliced down the middle of the binding. Silvanus nodded his thanks, took the knife, and put it into his belt-pouch. Then, he tipped his head to the side, and considered the grubby little boy in front of him curiously.

"Well, if you're family are dead… well, I'm sorry. My family's all dead too. Maybe… Well, soon, I'll sneak back and see if your family are amongst the dead. If they are… then we'll go to Riften. I'll leave you in the orphanage, and we'll go our separate ways forever. If your family live, then I'll leave you with them. Mind you, I can't be noticed. In Whiterun hold I'm a wanted man."

"Oh… so you're a fugitive?"

"Yes." Silvanus tipped his head backwards, and ran his fingers through his tangled, white blond hair gently. His fingers scratched his scalp, and he grunted in pain. His fingernails, sharp and ragged, had made his scalp bleed. He took off his ragged white shirt, and, as Haming watched in awe, began to tear it into strips. He shivered at the cold, but he needed to cover up some of his nastier wounds. Leaving his head uncovered, hoping that the blood would just go; he bound his bleeding arm, and looked at his leg, which had a small piece of timber in it.

As Haming watched in horrified fascination, the Breton took the wood in both hands, and pulled. The skin split horrifically, and with a whimper, Silvanus pulled the wood cleanly out. Then, he took a strip of his shirt, and bound the wound as quickly as he could. He did this again and again, creating layers to his bandage, and when he thought he was bound enough, he lay back again.

Haming, who looked a little sick, went to sit by his head.

"I'm scared." He mumbled. Silvanus opened his eyes a little, and saw the child had tears welling up. He closed his eyes again. He was not particularly bothered about crying children. He'd had the tears beaten out of him. But he could never bring himself to do that to another child, so he simply ignored it.

"Why are you scared?" his lazy reply barely escaped his almost completely closed lips. Haming stood up, and began to pace. Silvanus sighed, and opened his eyes, looking after the boy, eyes not totally focussed. He seemed to have forgotten that there was a dragon.

"I'm scared of the Dragon. And being an orphan. And being out in the wilderness. And… lots of things." His stomach gurgled. "And I'm hungry."

"You want to find food? Feel free." Silvanus was not in the mood for talking, and making plans. He just wanted to sleep. His leg and arm were both hurting like hell, and his head and jaw still ached from where the Imperial had punched him. His eyes, one of which was bruised, closed again, too tired to stay open. He heard Haming sit back down next to him, and felt the warmth of his childish body close to his side. "Try and sleep. You'll feel better."

"Okay… goodnight."

"Go to sleep."

Silvanus awoke to the sound of snoring. Opening his eyes, he looked up, and saw that it was daylight, though only just. It seemed that dawn was just breaking the horizon. He looked beside him, and saw the little boy, still asleep, full lips parted. The youth, feeling a little awkward, stood up, and, for the first time, examined where they were.

A large pine forest, Silvanus supposed. A small river was beside them, and it seemed to be teeming with fish. He could see smoke in the distance, and supposed that must be the remains of Helgen. He sighed.

"What… what's…? Oh. I forgot." Silvanus looked down, to see the child looking up at him with sleepy eyes. Silvanus nodded at him, and began to gather twigs, the cold really getting to him. Having ripped up his shirt for bandages, being in only his ragged trousers and footwraps in the freezing Skyrim wilderness, he was very cold indeed. He needed fire. After he'd found enough dry sticks as he could, he piled them together, rubbing two choice branches together, and started a small fire. Crouching round it, he felt the first warmth he'd had in what seemed like months. A cell in Solitude isn't particularly warm.

Haming crawled up to the fire, and looked deep into its crimson depths. He looked almost mystified. Silvanus raised his eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"I'm really hungry."

"So am I."

They looked at each other for a moment, and Silvanus laughed bitterly. That made Haming shudder again… Silvanus' laugh was… odd. It was harsh, cruel, and sarcastic. But at the same time, very teasing and playful. It chilled the child.

"I'll try and catch us some fish. You stay by the fire and keep warm. After food, we'll go and check if your parents are still alive in Helgen. But first… you need a cover story if they are. No doubt people would have seen me carrying you away, and said I kidnapped you. So… I'll escort you back there, and we'll search a little, for any survivors or signs of life. I'll be there, but in shadow. If anyone comes, I'll kill them. As a disguise… well let's say my name is… we'll say that my name is Cain, and your name is Reuben. We are Breton brothers, who are seeking our fortunes on the road… You can pass for a Breton at a pinch."

"Thanks."

Silvanus did not answer, and went over to the river, and stood still. When the curious fishes began to swim around his ankles, quick as wink, he plunged his hands into the freezing water, and withdrew triumphantly, clutching a squirming fish. He ran onto the shore, and dropped it onto the riverbank, where it flopped uselessly, mouth gaping. Wiping his hands on his ragged trousers, he picked it up again, and bashed it down, hard, so its head made contact with the solid earth. It made impact, and the fish went still.

The youth grinned, his sharp, white teeth showing, as he took his knife out, and began to slice the scale off the corpse. When it was completely skinned, he turned to Haming.

"Fetch me two sticks. Clean ones."

Haming nodded, and scurried off into the woods. He came back a few seconds later clutching two sticks, both cleanish, and about the size of his arm. Silvanus nodded his thanks, and sliced the skinned salmon in two, sticking each piece on the end each stick. He then handed one of them to Haming who took it gratefully, and they both stuck the fish in the fire.

It cooked and burned quickly, and they both tucked in. In was foul, but Silvanus did not mind the taste; his grumbling stomach would have accepted human flesh if that was what it had been given. Haming seemed to agree, because he pulled a sour face as he swallowed down the burnt fish. Silvanus felt very hard about slitting his throat, but decided not to. The child was almost essential to his escape.

Silvanus, you see, had a plan. A nasty plan. For the youth was certainly not a man of his word, and he had no intention at all of seeing if his family still lived. He would go back to Helgen to find Ralof, and he would leave the boy in Helgen, whether or not the place was empty, or full of bandits, or if the dragon was still there. Silvanus had decided that he did not like the child much, but he would not harm him… at least, he wouldn't harm him directly. If Haming was killed by bandits, then that wasn't his problem. Or maybe, Silvanus could save himself the bother of sneaking back to Helgen, and just run now, leaving the boy… Yes, he thought. The boy could find his own way home, or get eaten by wolves.

"Why don't you get some more rest? You look tired. Ill." The Breton tried to make his voice sound concerned, but he was almost certain that it was practically crackling with aggression. He looked carefully into Haming's face, but the young Nord apparently hadn't noticed the treachery in the cool voice. He nodded, and, curled back up under his large woollen coat, and shut his eyes, having finished his salmon.

Silvanus waited for about 15 minutes.

"Boy?" he said quietly, but Haming did not reply with anything more than a snore. It was time to act, and maybe lead a group of wolves to where the boy lay… tying up loose ends, and all of that. But first… well, Silvanus had got his kicks pickpocketing and stealing back in Dragons Bridge, and his nimble fingers were quick to remove the boy's belt-pouch and sling it round his own waist. He heard the satisfying clink of gold in it, and grinned like a cat. Taking one last look at the boy's sleeping body, he ran away.

"Some sort of mead." Silvanus jangled a few septims in his hand, as the proprietor of Frostfruit inn looked at him cheerfully, whilst cleaning the bar. Mralki, the barman, grinned at the youth, and rapped his knuckles on the dirty counter.

"You look a little young to be travelling on your own, lad. How much money you got?"

"Enough for the mead." Mralki chuckled wheezily, as he reached under the counter, and pulled out a bottle of dusty Nord mead. Silvanus handed over a few gold coins, and the old barman pocketed them.

The Breton took the bottle, and raised it to his lips. Taking a swig, he flicked his white blond hair out of his face. He could do with a haircut, but his fringe was… useful in his occupation. It was so long it covered his eyes, but he could see through it. He didn't like it when people looked him in the eyes.

Silvanus had been running ever since he abandoned the child in the forest. He'd made it to Rorikstead, and, parched from his travelling, had stopped in at the Frostfruit inn for a drink. He didn't usually like to drink or eat in public places, for the fear of being watched and judged, and anyway, tavern food was not to his taste. For one thing, he only ate (well drank) one thing… and that was not to be found in a tavern.

Anyway, he rarely felt hungry. Having been blessed with very superior senses, he didn't feel hunger or thirst much, nor exhaustion. However, that day he felt tired, and miserable, and for good reason. He did, after all, have a conscience. He never liked to admit it, and he would only ever, in his whole lifetime, admit it to one person, but… that time was far away. And Silvanus did not think, with his arrogance and sixteen years, that he would ever tell a soul… he felt sorry for leaving the boy behind.

Draining his drink, he tossed another septim to the barman, who handed him another mead, which he drank equally quickly. Feeling at ease, he sat back in his bar-stool, not noticing that he was being watched. A hooded figure, dressed entirely in black, sat in the corner of the small bar. Watching the Breton. Waiting.

_To be continued…_


	3. The Mystery Letter

The figure in black watched as the fair haired youth got up from his bar stool, and made his way over to a small bedroom. He'd seen him talking to the barman… renting a room for the night. The figure in black had heard it clearly, his Khajiit ears pricked up as he listened closely to the Breton youth conversing with the barman. When the boy had left the room, the Khajiit in black moved over to the bar, and put a coin-purse down on the table. It clunked as the full purse came into contact with the old, hollow bar-top. Mralki, who had been spit polishing tankards, turned around at the sound of clinking gold, and eyed the purse greedily. Seeing that the Khajiit wanted to talk, he put down the tankard, and walked over to the man.

"You want something?" he said. The Khajiit looked at the coin-purse, and back at Mralki. He nodded towards it. The Nord frowned, and looked at it. "Why are you giving me money?"

"Take the purse." The Khajiit's heavily accented voice was harsh. The barman flinched, and his eyes were full of both terror and… greed.

"I don't want no trouble… erm… what's your name?"

"My name does not matter. I want you to take the gold, Nord. Then, I'm going to give you just a few options." Mralki looked around the bar nervously. It was completely empty, apart from him, the Khajiit, and the good-looking youth. The boy didn't look as if he'd be much good in a fight… so he had no choice. He extended his hand carefully, and took the gold. Fumbling, and nearly dropping it, he slipped the heavy purse into his satchel. The Khajiit grinned evilly.

"Good boy. You want to hear the options now?" the Nord nodded nervously, pursing his lips together. Maybe he could make a run for it? But what if the Khajiit was just bluffing? Then… He nodded again. "That good. You taking the easy way." The typical Khajiit bad grammar was obvious to the Nord. He could tell that the Khajiit, with a heavy accent, was not particularly educated. He seemed more like a hired thug than someone particularly dangerous… "Now, let's get down to business, worm. I give you two options. One, you do as I say, answer all questions I give you, and neither you or me gets hurt. Two, you refuse to answer my questions, and I kill you slowly and painfully. Make your choice. Or I'll just go with number two."

"Listen… I don't want no trouble," the barman was starting to panic now, raising his hands above his head. "Just… just don't hurt me, and… I'll do anything. You can have the money back, I swear! Just, please, don't hurt me…"

"Stop stuttering. Alright, my first question… what was that boy's name?"

"What boy?"

The Khajiit withdrew a vicious looking dagger, and began to play with it, flipping it between his fingers. The Nord drew back, terrified. "Don't be stupid, Nord worm," said the Khajiit, keeping his voice casual… but Mralki could hear the menace hidden in the words. "The boy who is bunking here. I want to know every last detail you know about him. If you tell me enough, I'll visit him… then I'll leave. If you don't, I'll slit your throat, then kill him, and frame you. Understand?"

The Nord nodded dumbly, and the Khajiit grinned again. "Good. First question… What was that boy's name?"

"Silvanus. Silvanus, and I swear, I don't know his surname. I asked him that, and he just said Silvanus. I didn't ask… I don't ask my customers things like that… I swear that's the truth!"

"Second question," grinned the Khajiit, ignoring the fear in the Nord's voice. "When did he arrive here, and did he say where he came from?"

"He got here about four hours ago, been sitting at the bar and drinking… well, he only had two meads, but he did drink! I don't know where he came from; he wasn't up for conversation…" Mralki noticed that the Khajiit was playing with his blade again, and looked at it fearfully, before continuing, a little faster. "He looked wounded, nasty cuts all over him, and burns too. He didn't talk to me; I swear that's all I know!"

The Khajiit looked at him for a second, before smiling, and reaching out his hand to shake the shaking Nord's.

"Thank you, Mralki. Now, you can sleep in peace." And with that, the Khajiit pulled his dagger from its scabbard, and plunged it into the barman's heart, slitting his throat before he could scream. Then, he pushed the body backwards, and it fell down a trapdoor, out of sight. The Khajiit grinned in satisfaction, and, looking into the bedroom where the boy slept, smiled even wider. He was fast asleep, clothed only in a pair of old trousers… nothing to get in the way of his blade. He crept towards the room, raising his dagger…

Silvanus could not sleep. He didn't like sleeping in public places, like with eating, but he had little choice. He'd rather sleep in an uncomfortable bed than under the stars. He turned over in bed… was it his imagination, or could he hear… shouting? No, whispering, but it sounded… aggressive. He felt his bones go cold as he heard his name… And then, the sound of a dagger… No. They hadn't…

He went rigid, as he heard footsteps getting closer and closer… He heard someone enter his room… someone was getting closer and closer to the bed… Under the covers, he pulled his knife from his belt-pouch and readied himself.

"Die, Breton!" Silvanus rolled off the bed, just as a dagger embedded itself in the mattress. "Come here, by Sithis!" a Khajiit, tall and wiry, was straddling his waist, stabbing at his head. Silvanus freed his arms, and drove his knife into the cat's furry face. Howling in pain, the Khajiit assassin fell backwards, and smashed his head on the bed. Silvanus, taking advantage of his upper hand, stabbed for the assassin's throat, but the fight was not over.

The Khajiit sprang up, and the blow went right between his legs, narrowly missing his crotch. Hissing in anger, the assassin stabbed at his head, but Silvanus was ready for him, and dived between his legs, driving his blade into the Khajiit's ankle, and grabbing his other leg, pulling him onto the wooden floor. He stabbed him in the wrist, and as the Khajiit screamed in pain, he took the assassin's ebony blade, and held it too his throat, pinning him to the floor with his body.

"Who ARE you?" whispered Silvanus into the cat's face. The assassin bristled in anger, and sent a bloody fist into Silvanus' face, bloodying his nose. Howling in pain, the Breton dodged backwards, and held his painful nose. It was not broken, merely bleeding, but it hurt like hell. The Khajiit, unarmed, used his fists, punching Silvanus hard in the stomach. Winded, the youth fell back, and narrowly avoided another fist directly at his neck. If the fist had connected, his neck would have been broken, and he would have died there and there. But the Breton did not plan to die that day.

He leapt upwards, avoiding another heated blow, and sprinted out into the bar. The Khajiit followed him, lumbering along, fists raised. Silvanus still had the ebony blade, and so the upper hand, but the assassin was older and bulkier, and so held that advantage.

"Come on, you little kitten, come and get me!" he challenged, as he ran up the stairs. The Khajiit, furious at this little pain, followed him, but was not expecting the hard kick in the chest that sent him flying backwards, down the stairs, breaking all four of his limbs and his back as he landed on the hard bar floor. He screamed in pain, as Silvanus leapt down next to him, and pressed the ebony blade to his exposed throat.

"Who are you?" Silvanus hissed. The Khajiit groaned and whimpered, but Silvanus just pressed the blade harder into his neck; little beads of crimson were appearing among the black fur.

"Please! Aren't I hurt enough?" moaned the Khajiit. Silvanus retracted the blade a little, but did not take it from the assassins' neck.

"I asked you a question. Who are you?"

"I… I cannot say, I mean I'm an assassin!" he screamed as Silvanus pressed the blade into his neck again. "I'm an assassin with the Dark Brotherhood! There was a contract on your name, Silvanus Coppercroft!"

He took the dagger away from his neck, frowning at the Khajiit.

"A contract on… on my name? Who gave it to you?"

"I… I…" Silvanus brought the blade forward again, but the Khajiit answered before he could draw blood again. "No! I don't know who the contract giver was but… but my leader, she says that the giver said it was important you died… I don't know… Please."

"Who is your leader?"  
>"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. You'll… you'll have to kill me…"<p>

Silvanus smirked, narrowing his electric blue eyes at the poor assassin in front of him.

"With pleasure." He said, as he slit the Khajiit's throat. His green eyes rolled back into his head, and his life's blood spilled from his throat. Silvanus, satisfied, flicked the blood off his dagger and his hands. The floor was covered in his, the assassin's, and the barman's blood.

Silvanus knew, if anyone came in, he would definitely be held responsible for the deaths; who would believe that he, a 16 year old pretty-boy, would be able to defend himself. They'd think he'd snuck up on the two men… He knew the guards way of thinking; before he'd killed his father and been imprisoned, his trade had required knowledge of how the guards thought…

The youth knelt down, and saw that the Khajiit was carrying a large, black leather belt pouch.

What if some pickpocket like him had stolen it, Silvanus thought, ripping it viciously from the assassin's waist. It was quite heavy, and he heard the enticing tinkle of gold inside… Then, clenching it in his left hand, he kicked open the door into Rorikstead, and sprinted out into the streets. They were deserted, and Silvanus took that as a good sign. No witnesses. Looking left and right, he saw the boundaries, and began to walk, very fast, towards them. He wouldn't run, that'd look too suspicious, but neither would he walk casually. What if the would-be assassin had backups?

Reaching the path leading out to the wilderness, he thought fast. Where could he go next? He needed to get to Markarth. His cousin, Cosnach, would let him stay with him in the Warrens… He could start up a life there. In Markarth. It made his heart sink to think of the thought. Staying somewhere forever… family, a job, only joy spending his nights drinking in the bar… But where was his choice? He'd been to school, when he was 10, but that time was far gone. He was, aged 16, of age and allowed to live on his own…

He couldn't go back to the farm. If the soldiers had remembered he was missing, then that'd be the first place they went to look…

Silvanus was about 10 minutes out of Rorikstead, so let his pace slow then stop entirely. Seeing a comfortable looking log, he sat down on it, and decided to look through the belt-pouch he'd stolen. Before he settled to a normal life, he wanted to find out who was trying to get him killed and why, and end their life in the most horrible way he could think of… Maybe the belt-pouch would hold some clue to which bastard he'd upset was out for his death.

Opening it was difficult. He presumed it was enchanted somehow, but he was no magical expert at all, and it took all of his strength to prise the straps open, and open it. He could feel the edges trying to snap back together, so emptied out all of the contents into the grass, and threw the pouch over his shoulder impatiently.

Then, he settled down to look at his treasure.

A small bag, containing around 20 or 30 pieces of gold was what first caught his eye. Satisfied with his first find, he shoved that into Haming's stolen belt-pouch. A tiny iron dagger also caught his eye, and he pocketed that too. A piece of bread… Should he eat it? He wasn't going to take any risks with something edible from an assassin, so threw it, like with the assassin's belt-pouch, over his shoulder into the wilderness. A tiny, red bottle of poison was also of his interest; that was hastily shoved into his pockets. But, in the end, what was of most interest to him, was a small piece of parchment, rolled up, and tied with a black ribbon. It smelt of something intriguing… He lifted it to his nose and sniffed… Nightshade! Coughing, he fell backwards, but realised something… It smelt nice. It was not deadly, as such, and smelt like the poisonous plant, but with a nice smell covering it over… Almost like incense. It made his head swim, but in a good way. Wondering why the assassin had a perfumed letter, he frowned, and pulled the ribbon off it, and opened it, to find italic, neat hand-writing filling most of the page. Eagerly, he began to read:

_Dear Brother_

_As instructed, you are to kill Silvanus Coppercroft. The Black Sacrament has been performed, and somebody wants this poor fool dead. We've already received payment, so failure is not an option. _

_-Astrid_

Silvanus grinned despite himself. Whoever this Astrid person was, she'd be disappointed. This assassin HAD failed. Failure was an option. And it was the option that the stupid Khajiit had picked. He laughed, imagining this person's face… The Khajiit had fought like a tiger (excuse the pun), so Silvanus presumed he'd been a high up assassin, as well as the fact that he was almost certain that the cat was so stupid he couldn't even remember his own mission.

"Why else would this Astrid person write down exactly what he has to do?" he muttered to himself.

But… who was Astrid? He hadn't heard of an Astrid before. An unusual name, even for a Nord. He frowned, and read the letter through again… It sounded very official. So the Dark Brotherhood was after him, after all. But he didn't honestly care who this person was; she was just the person who did the deed; the boss. What Silvanus wanted to know, was who was the person who set all this in motion?

He was still considering this as a cart wheeled by. A fat man was in the driving seat, looking very hot and bothered, and like he'd rather not be driving it at all. It the back were a few barrels, and a large quantity of hay.

"Hey!" the fat man looked down at him.

"Yeah? You alright?"

"Yes. Where are you headed?"  
>"Karthwasten, in the Reach. I've been bloody driving this cart all the way from Riften, and I'm tired as hell. Urgent delivery, apparently, to the mine."<p>

"I can drive carts."  
>The fat man looked at him suspiciously. Silvanus kept his earnest face on, and smiled angelically at the man, although secretly, his plans did not involve taking the fat oaf to Karthwasten. The fat man waited a moment, then, with a sigh, moved over on the seat.<p>

"Here," he said. "You take the reins, and I'll take you to…"

"Markarth."

"Markarth. You give me five septims, and you can have some of my food too…"

_To be continued. _


	4. The Strange Obsession

The sun was setting. The blood red sunset was beautiful, Silvanus supposed, if you liked that kind of thing. He liked the colour, at least. Sitting in a cart with the reins in his hand and the smell of fresh air... Now that was a wonderful thing. Looking over the side of the cart, he could see a deep valley full of trees, and Mara knows what else. Silvanus grinned. Looking at the disgusting man beside him, he saw a perfect "accidental" murder. "Only one thing nicer than the sunset in Skyrim," Silvanus said. The trader looked at him, and lit up a cigarette. He seemed to be interested, but Silvanus didn't care even if he wanted. He liked playing with his victims before killing them, and it was quite rare that he got the chance. He whistled, and flicked the reins, and the horses began to trot a little faster. "Not many things nicer than an evening in Skyrim, with a bloody sunset, and all that." he glanced at the trader next to him, who was looking confused. That only made Silvanus grin even harder. He'd been virtually silent throughout the journey so far, even while the fat man was questioning him.

"You seen a lot of places, then, lad?"  
>"Oh no," The evil youth was smirking now. He could tell that the man was getting nervous by his tone. He barely stopped himself snorting- the Nord probably thought he was going to rape him or something. He winced at the word. Rape... No. He didn't want to think about that word. He had memories of that word that he'd... rather forget. And anyway, he didn't want to spoil his good mood. He'd eaten and drank while the Nord had slept. Well, he'd drank at least. He was feeling rejuvenated, from drinking his fill, and he loved being on the road. He'd once dreamed about joining a Khajiit caravan, but the cats never liked him. He'd had an incident with a girl Khajiit traveller when he was 14, and news seemed to spread around the creatures quickly. "So... Silvanus. Why're you going to Markarth?"<br>"Business." He didn't feel like elaborating. He didn't like to do two things at once, and talking to the fat oaf would waste his valuable thinking time. And what was he thinking about? Well, he was planning out how he'd push the fat Nord off the side of the cart and into the valley. If he timed it just right, the Nord wouldn't get caught on any trees, breaking his fall, and just fall straight to the bottom... He could see a clear patch coming up... And...

"Goodbye, Nord." letting go of the reins, he pushed the Nord with all of his might off the side of the caravan.

He didn't go easily.

The Nord man was stronger than Silvanus had presumed, and didn't fall off immediately with the first push. That only served to anger Silvanus; he didn't like it when things didn't go his way... They'd missed the clear patch in the woods, and were struggling.

"You little bastard!" Silvanus kicked him in the ribs, and the Nord swore loudly. Then, avoiding a lusty punch to the face, Silvanus brought his knee up hard in the man's crotch, then slammed both of his fists into his face. Then, with one final kick, the Nord was falling, falling, screaming, falling... Silvanus heard a satisfying crunch. Grinning, he turned his attention back towards the road, and wrapped his hands twice around the reins. Flicking the reins hard, he set the horse off in a fast canter. He felt the merchandise fall off the back of the cart, but, uncaring, he just flicked the reins to make the horse go faster.

Silvanus had practically flown to Markarth. The roads were long and winding, but Silvanus had travelled them extremely quickly. Remarkably quickly, in fact. Maybe the fresh blood had willed him on. Maybe it had been the promise of escape. But, whichever it was, the youth found himself at the golden gates of Markarth within five hours of the "accidental" death of the fat Nord. As soon as he leapt down from cart, he was accosted by an old Breton man. "Hello, Breton, welcome home. You are from the Reach? Most Bretons in Skyrim are. Anyway, welcome to Markarth. Where'd you getcha self a nice cart like that, eh? Don't want me to take it off your hands do you? I'm the hostler here at the stables, and I could use another cart; roads are so busy nowadays, and a young 'un like yourself couldn't have much use for it..."

The boy had difficulty brushing off the old hostler. After he'd flipped him a coin to keep the cart there, Cedran (the old Breton) had clamoured to buy it from him, and eventually Silvanus had sold the carriage and kept the horse. Happily, with a pocket full of gold, he entered the Dwemer city, only to find it deserted. A dirty looking river snaked through the streets, and Silvanus scarcely avoided stepping in it. Cursing, the ends of his ragged trousers being dampened by the river, he stormed in a vague direction. He didn't know Markarth well, had only visited on about five or six occasions to see his Breton relatives. Most of them, however, would not be too pleased to see him, and that he knew. His grandparents on his mothers side, who lived somewhere near the palace, certainly wouldn't be glad to see him on their doorstep. His old friend, Muiri, would probably be pleased to see him, but he'd already decided that he would be staying with Cosnach in the Warrens. After all, Cosnach, his favourite cousin, didn't have an awkward past with him, whereas Muiri... did.

"Now where might Cosnach, a drunk be... Oh wait, I know, the tavern." he mumbled sarcastically to himself. It was rare that Cosnach was anywhere but the Silver Blood inn. He'd been slacking off work for ages, because the bloody Forsworn had been killing merchants who were trying to get goods in and out of the city. Personally, though, Silvanus thought that Cosnach was just being a lazy ass. However, he did like his cousin, so he headed towards the inn with only a little annoyance.

Kicking open the door, he walked into the bar. It was bright, brighter than the dark streets outside, and was almost completely full. It smelt of cheap alcohol and nasty tavern food. Silvanus almost gagged. He hated the stench of taverns, he hated crowds, and most of all he hated his cousin Cosnach for driving him to being in here. The bright lights burned his skin, and he hissed quietly, before pushing through the crowd, searching for Cosnach.

He found him almost immediately, of course. It would have been hard not to: Cosnach was sitting on his own, slamming down seemingly endless pints of bitter, and glaring at everyone. His shorn, blond hair was easy to make out among the dark haired crowd. Not taking his heavily-lidded eyes off Cosnach, Silvanus began to shove his way through the crowd towards him. It took him a while, Silvanus being, although tall, rather less fat and broad than some of the other pub-goers, but eventually he managed to reach the bar, and a stool next to Cosnach. Realising that the man was too drunk to recognise, Silvanus poked him hard in the shoulder. Cosnach turned to him with a snarl.  
>"What the hell..." he trailed off, narrowing his eyes and Silvanus, who had his eyebrows raised. "Wait a second... Hey, Sil!" "Knew you'd get there in the end."<p>

They both got up, and gave each other a swift hug. When it was over, Cosnach took Silvanus by the shoulders, and looked admiringly down at him. "Hey, my baby cousin doesn't look so much like a baby anymore."  
>"Heard it all before. You're drunk." "Very."<p>

Silvanus snorted, and sat back down in his stool. Cosnach yelled for the barmaid, a pretty Nord woman, to come over. He ordered them both wine, and she came back with a dusty bottle quickly. Cosnach handed over a few gold pieces, refusing Silvanus' offer to pay, and handed him a tankard, pouring a generous portion in both cups. He then downed his, and filled it back up. Silvanus took a mouthful and, despising the taste of the disgustingly cheap wine, swallowed. Cosnach laughed. "So, my little cousin, what brings you to Markarth?"  
>"Place to stay. I was going to ask if I could stay with you for a bit. Until I can take my own room in the Warrens, you know. Because I'm settling down here."<p>

Cosnach frowned, and took another sip.

"Now why would you be wanting to settle down in Markarth, of all places?"  
>"Family ties, a place where I can be a Breton and not get the shit kicked out of me, that sort of thing. I'm not safe anywhere near Helgen, so... Here I am." Silvanus took a gulp. He was beginning to hate the taste a little less. "Ah, yes. And I also heard you have a warrant out on your name, you stupid bastard. What d'you do this time?"<br>"Killed my father," at Cosnach's sharp intake of breath, Silvanus glanced at him. "I had reason. You know my father, Cosnach." "Yes, I... I suppose. I'm not going to ask why but..." Cosnach looked deep into the dregs left in his cup. "Wasn't the best idea, Sil. Coulda just came and stayed with me if he was really getting to you... So you were at Helgen?" his voice hushed excitedly. "You saw the Dragon?"  
>"Oh yes." Cosnach waited for Silvanus to elaborate, but when he didn't, made another stab at conversation. "So... what was it like? Must have been terrifying..." "Sorry, but I don't want to talk about that day, Cos. Maybe another time."<p>

Cosnach nodded, and signalled to the pretty Nord barmaid again. She was looking at Silvanus rather flirtatiously, but he hadn't seemed to have noticed. He was staring into the embers of the fire, as if transfixed. He was thinking of Astrid again...

Was she tall or short? Was she a typical muscly Nord woman, or was she slim and petite? Silvanus wondered... "I must be going insane." he muttered to himself, sipping his wine. By the Eight Divines, he'd smelled her scent and seen her handwriting and he was FANTASISING about her? Had Sheogarath possessed him? He spat out the bitter wine, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He tasted the sweet taste of blood, and looked at the back of his hand; some of the blood from the fat Nord was still crusted on his hands... He could feel the bloodlust rising in him. "Shit..." he turned to Cosnach, who didn't seem to be in the mood to leave any time soon. He was staring at the Nord barmaid very dreamily. "Cos, listen, can I have the key to your place? I need to go... now."

Cosnach nodded, and rifled in his pockets, pulling out a small key. He threw it to Silvanus who caught it, and began to walk swiftly out of the bar. Reaching the cool streets after the crushing heat of the Silver Blood inn was like an orgasm. The dark, cool air was fresh on his face, and he breathed in great lungfuls, trying to forget the bloodlust. But he couldn't help it. Lifting his hand to his lips, he licked it rapturously, and licked it again. The beautiful taste... He knew he must look insane, but he didn't care. Who was going to see him?

He recieved his answer, when a low, slow voice spoke behind him. "Goodnight, Breton." he barely had time to whip around, before the hilt of a blade caught him sharply around the head, and he fell to the floor. "What the-" he looked up, to see a hooded figure standing over him, holding a huge sword. The man, a Dark Elf, was looking sadistically down at him, showing obviously sharpened teeth. He was twirling Silvanus' ebony dagger between his fingers. But how had he got it? Silvanus, being a previous pickpocket, usually knew when someone was trying to take something from him, but he hadn't even felt this bastard taking his weapon... But there was no time to ponder, because the Dark Elf was raising his sword over his head, and Silvanus had to move! He rolled to his side, into the river, and slid downwards, avoiding the blade by inches.  
>"You know how to play, don't you, Coppercroft?" the Dunmer ran after him. However, the elf was slower, being older and holding weapons, so Silvanus was the faster. Whipping round a corner into a dark alley, Silvanus pressed himself against the wall, breathing hard, and trying not to be heard. He heard the elf blunder past, and tried to sneak out behind him.<p>

However, the elf had insanely good senses, and heard Silvanus' footfall behind him. "Just when I thought I'd lost you!" he swung his sword at the youth again, and he was forced to do a lopsided forward roll to escape being sliced in two. The assassin laughed, and sliced downwards, but Silvanus was ready this time. He tackled the elf round the shins, then brought his fists both up hard into the elf's stomach. Winded, the Dunmer fell over, clattering to the floor. Silvanus ripped both blades out of his hands, and threw the sword as far as he could away, straddling the elf's waist. He then pressed the dagger to the mans neck.  
>"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you here, elf..." whispered the Breton, face very close to the Dunmer's. Then, he felt a stabbing pain in his arm, and swore loudly as the elf kicked him backwards. He crashed into a wall, nearly dropping his dagger in the process. The elf was holding a tiny, razor like blade, covered in the blood from Silvanus' arm. "Here's your reason: I'm gonna kill you first." He raised the razor to sink it into Silvanus' neck, but the youth ducked just in time, sliding through the assassin's legs. He pushed the elf backwards, and smashed him over the head with the hilt of his dagger. The elf dropped, unconcious.<p>

"You can try," grinned Silvanus. "But most fail there." Then, he grabbed one of the elf's legs and, looking around cautiously, began to drag the man down to the Warrens...

The Dunmer woke up to find himself in a dimly lit room. Looking down, he saw he was almost completely naked, save for a loincloth covering his private parts. He blushed, and tried to move, but saw he'd been tied down. Raising his head up as far as his bindings permitted, he saw two men sitting at the other end of the room.

One of them was stocky, and had short, corn blond hair. He had scruffy stubble on his chin, and was not particularly good looking. He looked to be around mid twenties. The youth next to him was slim and nimble looking, but looked about the same height as the other man. He had long white-blond hair, and a fringe that covered his eyes. But he could see, that he had long-eyelashes, heavy lids, and electric blue pupils. He was very good-looking, if a little girly looking, and looked to be about 16. They were both looking at him intently. He wasn't sure he liked the look on the younger man's face.

"So, Othrelos..."  
>"How d'you know my name?"<p>

Silvanus smiled nastily, and began to clean the nails on his left hand. They were particularly sharp and he loved using them in... situations like that. "Well, Othrelos, you've been asleep for quite a while you see. I knocked you out. I have some questions. And I want you to answer them. And just to warn you, the last person who didn't answer my questions got their innards spead all over the floor..." The Dunmer nodded quickly. Silvanus laughed. He absoulutely loved it when people were scared of him.

"I... yes. I understand."

"Good. Also, just to to let you know, if you show any... reluctance... to answer any of our questions, then we will persuade you with your blood. Understand?" The Dark Elf nodded again. But this time, he was smiling. "What're you smiling for, Dunmer?" Silvanus grinned too. How stupid was this assassin? Didn't he realise exactly what Silvanus was planning to do to him...?  
>"You're evil, Silvanus Coppercroft. I like that in a person. I'll answer your questions, because, d'you know, I quite like you."<br>"That's good. I'm sure we'd be the best of friends if you didn't just try to chop me in half." The two laughed, and Cosnach laughed too. Silvanus went and sat by his head, looking thoughtful.

"I wasn't looking forwards to hurting you, Dunmer. You fought well... I'll tell you what. Answer my questions, and I'll let you go."

It was then that the Dunmer noticed there was blood all over him. And that he had a horrible, pounding pain in his head. The elf began to scream. Silvanus winced apologetically. "Oh yes, and... I may have been a little too excited when we fought. In fact, I was quite surprised you woke up in the end."

The Dunmer grimaced, and rattled his bindings. "Please let me sit up." Silvanus looked at him for a second, then nodded. Cosnach handed him a dagger, and Silvanus slit the bindings holding Othrelos' neck, back, and arms down. Then, he brought him a large rock, and propped it under his back, to help keep him upright without releasing his leg bindings. Even if Silvanus liked the elf, he was certainly not stupid enough to let him go completely.

"First question," the Dunmer looked at him without fear in his eyes. He looked almost thoughtful, as if it was every day that he was strapped down, almost naked, losing a lot of blood, and being asked questions by psychopaths. "First question, are you Othrelos, a Dark Brotherhood assassin?"  
>"Yes." "Good," Silvanus smirked. "I knew you'd be easy. Second, was I, Silvanus Vicente Coppercroft, your target?"<br>"Yes." "Once again, very good. Next, who sent you?"  
>"I don't know who actually took out the target in your name," he shifted, then winced in pain. More blood spurted out of his arm, and Silvanus eyed it greedily. He'd drained Othrelos of more than a little blood when the elf was unconcious. "I don't know who took it, but the leader of my sanctuary..."<br>"Astrid."  
>"Yes Astrid. She told me to do it." he grinned ruefully, showing blood in his teeth. Silvanus could feel the bloodlust building up inside him, but kept it under control. He was beginning to like the way Othrelos saw things. "She said I was to kill you, and that you'd probably in Markarth, but I was to check Rorikstead too."<p>

Silvanus was overwhelmed. Who was Astrid, and how did she know all these things? And, more importantly, who was the actual contact-giver? But the scent of lavender and nightshade filled his nostils, and impulsively, he asked one final question.

"Good. Now tell me... who is Astrid?"


	5. A Traumatic Childhood

Silvanus didn't sleep that night. Neither did Othrelos, nor Cosnach. Othrelos hadn't stopped talking for around six hours, although his voice grew hoarse and dry. Silvanus hadn't even had to "prompt" him; the elf had told him exactly what he wanted to know. Cosnach, who was extremely hung-over, had complained bitterly at first at their talking, but eventually sat back against the wall and listened, intently. Silvanus had nodded, agreed, replied when questions were asked, but was mainly just drinking in all of the infomation he'd been fed. Although, Silvanus supposed, none of it was particularly relevant, he liked listening. Othrelos was a born storyteller. In fact, the Breton youth felt rather relaxed as his blue eyes shut and he let the Dunmer's pleasantly accented voice wash over him. But something the elf said made Silvanus snap upright.

"-And so, we accept vampire members too. I suppose that's important, for you, isn't it? Must be difficult for a Night Spawn such as yourself to find any decent work. You must get plenty of prejudice. I know how you feel. D'you know, I couldn't hold a job until..."  
>"What did you say?" Silvanus hissed. Something the Dunmer had said... Night Spawn... Arose something in him. How did the elf know...? Silvanus knew he held little resemblance to a vampire: his eyes had not gone red, they were oddly electric blue, yes, and heavily lidded, but not crimson as most other vampires were... He was pale, but not unhumanly pale... The only thing that really showed was his fangs, and as he spoke little as possible, most people didn't see them, and if they did he could usually pass it off as a trick of the light... He withdrew the ebony blade, and held it to the elf's neck, holding it fast. "How do you know that? Speak fast, elf, or I swear..."<p>

The elf laughed, and Silvanus bit his lip hard. He tasted the sweet savour of his own blood, and licked it off with his pink, pointed tongue. Then, when he saw that made the elf laugh harder, he shut his mouth, and pressed the knife harder, more insistently. The Dunmer stopped laughing. "I asked you a question... ANSWER ME!" A few beads of blood escaped from the Dunmer's neck. Silvanus laughed as the Dunmer gasped, and lowered his head to lick the blood off his neck. Othrelos grunted furiously, but made no move to attack. Silvanus, face covered in Othrelos' blood, drew back, grinning. "So, how d'you work out I was a vampire, Othrelos?"  
>"Well, I woke up with two puncture marks on my neck. You look more like a vampire than your cousin. When you talked, I saw your fangs. Just lucky, I suppose." Silvanus looked into his eyes, and waited for a second. Sensing the Dunmer was not lying, Silvanus sat back, and laughed. Then, he tipped his head on one side, and admired the elf in front of him.<p>

"Well done, Dunmer..." Silvanus looked down critically at the blood all over his friend. "Listen, I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bled you anymore. You've already lost too much blood..." But the assassin just smiled at him. Recognising he was forgiven, Silvanus grinned, and went to the cupboard, pulling out a bottle and two glasses. He filled up both glasses with some honey-coloured mead, and handed one glass to Othrelos. They clinked glasses, then began to sip. Cosnach had fallen asleep, so there was no need to give him any. After all, the Breton thought, his cousin would only be more drunk, and who knows what'd happen then? Othrelos tipped his glass towards Silvanus, and began to speak again.

"There's one vampire back home in the sanctuary, actually. Name of Babette. 300 years old... Say, how old are you?"  
>Silvanus laughed, revealing his sharp, white fangs. "I really am sixteen. But I'm only a vampire through blood... My father, he was a vampire. That," he gulped down the mead, looking seriously into the elf's face. "Was one of the reasons why I killed him. My mother didn't know he was a vampire, married him, and... found out too late. He had moods, you see. He was insane, I think. He... well I had a brother and a sister when I was born..." Silvanus gasped, and spat out some wine. Where did THAT come from! He... he felt tears trickling down his face. He didn't talk about his brother. He never could, he... and he'd just talked about it to a random stranger! He shook his head, and let his blond fringe fall over his face. He didn't feel like speaking anymore. However, the elf touched his arm. "Go on. Continue." The youth stayed still for a moment. Then, he put down his glass, and lay back against a wall, resting his head against one of the walls. Without looking the elf in the face, he continued darkly.<p>

"My father drove my brother to run away when I was around four years old. My brother, Aurelius, was only ten, but my father... Aurelius was never a vampire, like my sister, my father and myself. My sister and I only fed on our mother," he felt tears dripping out of his eyes again. "We only fed on her because she told us to... I didn't understand. When I was eight or nine, I never would feed on her; I understood then. I'd go drain my friends in Dragon's Bridge. Juliana, my sister, had... well, there was something wrong with her. She was kind, and sweet but... Well, she just didn't understand anything. She fed on my mother because she didn't know that that it was hurting her. She just knew that it made her happy. My father... was a different story. He'd feed on Aurelius and my mother also. Aurelius ran away very early on, so we all came to rely on my mother. My father... he had rages. When I was eleven and my sister, Juliana, was thirteen, he sent my mother out to fetch him water after draining her almost completely of blood. He said he wouldn't drink any water that wasn't from one particular well, and he told her..." Silvanus gulped back a sob, and shut his eyes, to prevent tears escaping. "He told her that he'd kill both me and Juliana if she didn't get him the water. She went out... We waited... Well, she never came home. Next day, I went out looking for her. I went to the well. I found the corpse of a bear, and... and my mother was lying beside him, dead, ripped into little pieces. The bucket, full of water, was beside her." Silvanus stood up, and smashed his fist into the wall. Facing it, he spat the words. "I returned home, and my father told me that I must work in place of my mother, because he could not. He'd sit at home, and he'd bring other women, even other men home... I lost count of how many step-parents I had. When I was 12, and Juliana 14, he forced her to serve him mead. She was addled... She spilt it... He beat her to death. Then, as I watched, he lapped up her blood... He wouldn't let me bury her body. HE DEVOURED IT!" Silvanus screamed with anguish, crying out to the heavens. Then, he turned back to Othrelos. He had an evil glint in his eye. He was smiling horribly. "So, I spent the next four years waiting, planning... I poisoned him, watched him get weaker and weaker... And then, last month, I saw my chance. I waited till he slept. I drew my dagger, and I sliced his disgusting head off... I made it slow, I made it painful. I made him feel all the pain I've felt for the last six years of my life! That bastard deserved to die... And that," he smirked at Othrelos. "Is why I kill. Because of him. Maybe I could have been a good person if my mother had raised me. But I've had all the good beaten out of me. All that's in my soul..." he sounded bitter now. "Is hate and poison. No regret. I don't care. There is no space for anything..." But he stopped, and looked at Othrelos. He sounded like he was in pain. "But the answer to your question... I'm sorry. I don't look like a vampire, except for the fangs, because I'm only one by blood. I age, as you do, because of the same reason." his voice was deadbeat now. Othrelos felt his heart melting. But then, Silvanus sat next to him, and put his head in his hands.

"You know, I thought I had it hard. But you..." "Your turn." Othrelos frowned at him. Silvanus gritted his teeth, and wiped tears from his face. He faced the elf, with only regret in his face. "I've told you everything. I've poured my soul out to you, and I first met you when you were trying to kill me... Call me insane. I suppose I am. But I'm in the mood to listen, now. What's your story?"  
>"You aren't insane. Just upset." "Tell me your story."<br>"Oh..." the elf sighed, and rubbed his head. Blood spurted out of his mouth, and he gagged. Hurriedly, Silvanus grabbed a piece of cloth, and held in to the elf's mouth, leaving space for him to breath. With the other hand, he unstoppered a healing potion, and, taking the cloth away from Othrelos' mouth, he forced a mouthful down him. The elf choked, and spluttered, but stopped bleeding. He lay back. But he opened his eyes and mouth wearily, and began to speak, as Silvanus cleaned the blood off his chin. "I was born in Windhelm... I..." he coughed again, and Silvanus patted his back, listening patiently. "My father was killed a week before I was born... When I was fourteen, some Nord racists burned my house to the ground, killing my mother and all my siblings... As an orphan..." he choked again, but Silvanus patiently wiped the drool off his chin. "I joined the Dark Brotherhood... They've been kind to me ever since... You... You should join."

Then, he settled back. The healing potion had worked. He looked peaceful, but drowsy, and Silvanus could see that it was only with difficulty that he kept his eyes open. "You... Silvanus. You're a born assassin... You have nobody but Cosnach... Change your name. Change your name and join the Brotherhood... They don't know what you look like... Do it. For me?" Silvanus was shaking his head. How could he join the assassins, the people who'd been trying to kill him? But the next thing Othrelos said changed his mind. "You can meet people like you... People like Astrid..."  
>"Before you die, please, tell me about Astrid."<p>

Othrelos laughed wheezily, and snorted. "Again?"  
>"Please."<br>"Alright... Well, she's 24... Married to a werewolf who she despises... Has a daughter, who's 11... but not her husbands... she was raped at a young age... and she's leader of the sanctuary... Can I die now?" They chuckled together. Then, Othrelos coughed again. "No, you aren't going to die."  
>"I am. Thanks to you."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Don't be. You only did it out of defence... But to make it up to me, can you do two things?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Well, first, swear to me you'll join the Dark Brotherhood... Call yourself Pollux, after my brother. Second, go to Windhelm... And leave some nightshade on the burnt ruin where my house used to be... Oh yes, and slaughter those bastard Nords who killed my family... I don't know who they are. You'll have to find that out yourself... Fair payment. Now let me sleep. I'll never see you again, so... Thank you."<p>

And as Silvanus wept, Othrelos fell asleep. And shortly after, Silvanus did too.


	6. The Thirst

Silvanus awoke to find Othrelos dead. He was lying peacefully, the vampire noted, even though he was bound in a most uncomfortable position. Dried blood was crusted all over his face, chest, and neck. At first, Silvanus was not certain he was dead.  
>"Othrelos?" he heard a muffled grunt, and turned his head to see Cosnach, the large blond oaf, rolling over in his sleep. But Silvanus had heard no reply from the Dunmer. "Othrelos?" he spoke a little louder. But still, no reply. It was warm inside his bed, and Silvanus did not want to leave it, but unwillingly kicked back his bedclothes, and got up, rubbing his eyes blearily. He stumbled over to the Dunmer, and pressed two, thin fingers to his neck. No pulse. Silvanus sighed. "Oh. He's dead." then he fainted backwards.<p>"Wake up, Sil. Wake up. Your elf friend... He's dead." Silvanus felt rough hands pawing at his face. Batting his cousin away, he sat up, and looked around slowly. He was so tired he could barely believe it, and he could feel sleep dust in his eyes. His head ached from where he'd banged it, and he felt miserable. "Yes, I know. What time is it?"<br>"About lunchtime. I'd bring you food, but..." Cosnach chuckled awkwardly. He was fully dressed, and his hair was combed. He looked quite handsome. Cosnach knelt down, and picked up a set of clothing: black leggings, a navy tunic, and soft, felt boots. He handed them to Silvanus, who took off his ripped trousers, and began to wash himself in the basin in the corner of the room. When he was done, he pulled on the clothing, and sat down wearily, staring at the dead body. He felt... numb. This man, who he'd confided in, had cared for even though they'd only met so briefly... was dead. He felt bleak. Silently, he got up, and went to the cupboard, pulling out a bottle of ale. Stuffing it in his stolen belt-pouch he got up. And, without another word, he picked up the body. It was heavy, and a huge burden on his adolescent body. But he didn't care. He could barely feel the weight. Pulling the corpse into a firemans lift, he walked to the door, and kicked it open. He could barely hear Cosnach's shout behind him. Nor could hear the yells and jeers of the other Warrens residents.  
>"Hey, look, the little girls got a body!" and "Oi, Silvanus, leave the killing to the big boys, why dontcha?" and other things like that. But Silvanus couldn't hear them. His heart was all that he could hear. And his friend's last words. Silvanus wasn't sure if he wanted to join the Dark Brotherhood, who'd been trying to kill him. Especially not under a different name...<p>

Pollux.

"Pollux... By Talos..." he kicked open the door out into Markarth. The weight on his shoulders was more noticeable now. Where would he bury Othrelos? Did assassins ever have a true grave? He grinned despite himself. Maybe he should just dump Othrelos in the river, like what happened to most assassins... "But still... Lose the name Silvanus, and just be Pollux?" he muttered to himself. He knew he must look insane, talking to himself, but he didn't care. It wasn't like he'd ever go back to Markarth anyway. Then he had an idea.

Silvanus trudged into town, towards the Hags Cure. Muiri, his friend who worked there, would no doubt sell nightshade, and know a place where he could bury the Dunmer. However, he did feel a little unease. He and Muiri had been... more than friends at one point. However, their break up had not been painless at all. Many angry letters, hired thugs, and all sorts had ensued. But he and Muiri had settled their differences well, and now were rather good friends. But, as he pushed the door open to the Hags Cure, he did pray that she was in a good mood.

She was standing behind the counter, serving a wealthy looking Redguard man. Muiri had cut her hair short, Silvanus noticed, and it was no longer dirty blonde, more a mouse brown. She looked rather gaunt, and her face was smeared with some sort of blue paint. Her eyes, once sparkling and full of life, were a dull brown. She looked... older. And odd. Silvanus wasn't sure he liked it all. But it wasn't just that... She looked... miserable. Used. Worn. Or maybe it was just his imagination? Shrugging it off, he walked forwards to wait behind the Redguard. Muiri hadn't seemed to have noticed he was there yet. She'd just accepted a pouch of septims from the man, and he was walking away. It was just her and he in the store now. And Othrelos' body.

Her back was to him when she first spoke.  
>"Hello, can I help you?"<br>"Muiri? It's me." She turned around slowly, eyes still shut. Slowly, she opened them. And gasped.  
>"Silvanus Coppercroft!" she smiled, and her face looked unatural; the wide grin stretched her features oddly. He remembered her smile differently. Cheery. Not like this... this was almost pained. "How are you? But..." her eyes flitted to the body on his back. She raised a hand to her mouth. "Sil, you haven't... Who's that...? I mean... I heard. About you. And your father... What... What on earth?" "I'll explain another time. But now... Listen, do you sell Nightshade?" she glanced at him, unnerved by the random question, but nodded slowly. Raising a finger for him to wait, she ducked down under the counter, and pulled a few drawers open. He sighed, and tapped his foot, but eventually she surfaced, holding a basket full of purple flowers. He breathed in discreetly, hoping to get some little bit of Astrid's scent, but only smelt death. Opening his eyes, disappointed, he rummaged in his belt-pouch. Pulling out a coin purse that had, earlier conviniently "fallen" into his inventory, he put it down on the table. He knew it contained around 20 septims. Hoping that would be enough, he glanced at Muiri. Seeing her suspicion, he grunted, took out his tiny razor-like dagger (he'd hidden his ebony dagger in his bag), and slit the purse open. A few septims dribbled onto the counter, and Muiri smiled, sweeping them into a drawer along with the purse. "Take the basket. You haven't exactly paid enough, but I'm sure you'd do the same for me." Muiri smiled at him. Silvanus, hoping that the fact he certainly damn wouldn't wasn't showing on his face, smiled back, and shifted the body on his shoulders. Muiri's smile faded. "Muiri, listen, the reason I wanted nightshade was because my friend Othrelos died last night. I was also wondering... where in this city can I bury him?"<br>"Hall of the Dead, but..."  
>"No, I mean, somewhere like a garden. Somewhere not public..." realising how suspicious he sounded, he put a hand on her arm. She flinched, but gazed up into his eyes. Trusting. Not knowing the demon within. "Listen, Muiri, just trust me on this, okay? He wasn't exactly... someone who was well-liked in the community. If I put his body in a public place, it would be desecrated. Please... Just please; does the Hags Cure have a garden?" "Yes. Bothela will let you bury him there... Wait." Muiri retreated, and after a few moments, returned with an old woman. Silvanus nodded at her, and she smiled back, showing vicious teeth.<p>

"Well well. Silvanus Coppercroft. Haven't we grown up?" Bothela was almost flirtatious with him. Silvanus shut his eyes, almost in pain, and let her stroke his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Muiri was laughing behind her hand. He scowled at her, and hoped that the point was got across to Bothela. Luckily, she seemed to understand, and took her knarled old hand away, as if burned. But, she touched his forehead, and closed her eyes. "I can sense the anger inside of you, boy. I see a fair, mysterious stranger in your future, pah!" she spat into the fire. Silvanus recoiled, thinking fast. Sliding the Dunmer off his back onto the floor, he took both of the woman's wrinkled old hands in his own urgently.  
>"Who are you talking about? The fair mysterious stranger, who is she? Do you see a name..." but he walked away. He felt an urge to stab the woman in the throat for daring to even think that sort of thing... He was crazy. He didn't even know what Astrid LOOKED like! Well, that wasn't strictly true. He'd milked Othrelos for every last detail, but... Why was he so obsessed with this woman, who he'd never met? Spitting on the floor, he wiped his face angrily with his fist. Bothela was not looking at him; she was looking curiously at the body. That reminded him of the reason he'd come to the Hags Cure in the first place.<p>

"Please can I bury my friend in your garden? I swear, I'll bury him deep. He died happy, he won't haunt..."  
>"Shut up, boy."<p>

He walked towards her swiftly, and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her up against the wall. Breathing hard, hearing Muiri screaming, he raised his ebony dagger to the woman's neck. She was laughing. "Don't tell me to shut up." he hissed, raising his knee in between her legs hard, suspending her in mid-air on his knee. She was laughing. Pushing her hard, he dropped his knee, and let her fall to the floor. He grabbed Othrelos' body, hauled it over his shoulder, and dragged it out into the garden, pulling Muiri along with him by the hand. He glared at her furiously, and she saw what he wanted her to do. Terrified, she used telekenisis to lift a huge lump of earth out of the earth. Othrelos, speedily in case Bothela had called the guards, dropped Othrelos in, and nodded for Muiri to dump the dirt back in. He kneeled by it for a moment, whispered some comforting words, and ran, after hugging Muiri, and kissing her pale cheek. Then, he sprinted out of the city, tormented by Bothela's insane laughter.

He awoke that night covered in his own blood and tears. He didn't know why he'd done that... Something had controlled him. Possessed him. He felt like some evil thing had grabbed his innards, and twisted them into doing that... Maybe some Daedric Prince... But no. If it had been a Daedric Prince, then he would, for certain, have slaughtered the woman then and there. And probably Muiri as well. But, no, he'd let her live. Fury had filled him, but he'd let the old bat live. Snarling, he got up, and punched the wall. It was only then, he realised where he was. Windhelm... How the hell... But he was dragged out of thought by a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Err, hey, you know, you never paid to keep your horse here..." a plump, young looking Altmer stablehand was grinning uncertainly at him. Silvanus got up blearily and, looking around, saw they were alone. "When and how did I get here?"  
>"A few hours ago, friend. On a horse. Looked like you were being chased by Sithis himself..." the stablehand was annoyingly cheery. Silvanus nodded his thanks, then, withdrawing his dagger, stabbed the Altmer quickly through the heart. Then, kneeling down next to the gasping elf, he smirked sadistically, as he sunk his fangs into his neck.<br>"Sorry, but I don't pay for things. Just a little tip." then, after drinking his fill, the Breton tore himself away, and wiped his mouth. Immediately, he felt better. Bloodlust, he thought thankfully, as he went over to the horses water trough, withdrew a handful of water, and began to clean his bloody face. Thank the Gods, he thought, as he watched the crimson dissolve away into the water. Only bloodlust. Well, he supposed, he had become increasingly thirsty recently. He'd drained Othrelos, and had sneakily drained Cosnach a little too. But, even after draining the Altmer stablehand dry, he could still feel a hunger aching away in his belly. Wondering if he shouldn't break into a house and have a little feast, he wandered into Windhelm.

It was about six in the morning, and most people were still asleep. However, Silvanus could see the early morning trickle of people sleepily stumbling to work. He wondered if he'd bump into Ralof, the blond Nord he'd met at Helgen. He hoped he'd got out alive. Silvanus grinned at the thought of Lokir trying to run away, and being shot down by arrows. "You're not gonna kill meeee!" Silvanus mimicked quietly, and laughed. A burly, dark haired Nord leaning against a wall gave him a strange look, and Silvanus smirked nastily at him. Maybe, if he lured him into an alley, he could... He smashed into a tall, pretty woman. She swore loudly. "Shit! Watch where you're going!" "Calm down, Susanna. Don't want a pretty lady like yourself getting hurt." The dark haired man snorted. He was looking at Susanna lustily.  
>"Oh come on Rolff. The little girl," she smirked at Silvanus, who growled. "Couldn't hurt me." "Can I intervene?" Silvanus pulled out his dagger, and pointed it at Susanna. She snorted. "Oh please. How can you even lift that little butter-knife, Breton? Is it too heavy for you?" she and Rolff laughed. Silvanus smiled too. "Okay. I'll show you." and with that, he stabbed her into the throat. Quickly, he turned around, and did the same to Rolff. They both died quickly. Dragging them into an alley, Silvanus drank all the blood he could swallow. Then, feeling a little bloated, he staggered away, leaving their mangled bodies out for the dogs.<p>

Silvanus found the Gray Quarter quickly, with no directions. It was full of Dark Elves: talking, wandering around, buying things... They paid little attention to him as he walked by, although some Dunmer children gave him curious glances. Finally, he came to what he was looking for.

A burnt ruin.

He looked at it, feeling only slight sadness. Mostly, he just felt angry. Angry at the Nords who did this. He'd slaughtered Rolff and Susanna. He'd killed two of those who'd done this to Othrelos and his family. So now... just the nightshade. Slowly and carefully, he placed all of the flowers in a pile. Then, after bowing his head respectfully, he walked away.


	7. The Black Sacrament

"Have you heard the little Aretino boy's trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood?" Silvanus almost gagged on his ale. He was sitting in the New Gnisis Cornerclub (where, already, he liked to take his custom) with a few Dunmer, drinking his sorrows away. He'd already put down three or four bottles of mead, and so was starting to feel a little woozy. The barman, Ambarys Rendar, was giving him keen looks, as if waiting for the Breton to leave so he could close up. However, neither Silvanus nor any of the other patrons seemed to have any intention of leaving, so Ambarys was having to adapt to staying awake at this late hour.

Even if Silvanus was woozy, he could still tell the barman was going to say something useful.

"That's right... Aventus Aretino. Little boy, around 10 years old. His ma died recently, and he went to Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. Ran away, 'cause that old bitch Grelod treated him like skeever dung. Apparently, he's performing the... The Black Sacrament. Imagine that! Eugh... Makes me shiver. Dark Brotherhood in Windhelm..."  
>"Aretino? I know that name."<br>"You do? Well. Well, he's become a bit of a hero around here with the children. My daughter Volene used to play with him. I have suspicions that she goes and visits him in his home even now. She keeps going out in the day, and when I ask her friends, they say she hasn't been with them. I don't want her going near Aventus, honestly."  
>"Why? He's just a kid."<p>

Ambarys looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Please, Mr Pollux. He may be just a kid, but he's trying to contact assassins, for Talos sake. Would you want your daughter playing with children like that?"  
>"I don't have a daughter." By the Gods, he was drunk. He was slurring, now. Ambarys, silently, pulled his ale from his clutches. "No more, Breton. Do you need a bed?" he laughed. "And a potion for a hangover?"<br>"A room... yes. But... where does Aretino live?"  
>"I'll... I'll tell you in the morning. When you get up. If I tell you now, you won't remember. You, my young friend, are stone drunk."<p>

Silvanus frowned, and his head whirled. He staggered to his feet. Then... then he remembered something. "Wait. Is it... What's the date?"  
>"Third of Frostfall at midnight. Why?"<br>"Oh. It's my birthday at midnight then... I'll be seventeen." and with that, he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning with possibly the worst headache he could ever remember. Groaning softly, he put a nimble hand to his head, and practically felt it pulsing under his fingers. His hair, usually rather girlish, was damp and dishevelled, and, when he looked in the cracked mirror above his bed, saw that his blue eyes were bloodshot. "Shit." He felt like he'd been drinking with Sanguine. However, he was fairly certain that no daedra had been in the Cornerclub... He was 17. He'd almost forgotten that it was almost his birthday at Helgen; seeing a dragon tends to do that to you. Lying back on his bed, massaging his temples, he smiled to himself. "Never thought I'd spend my 17th birthday as a fugitive, all alone under a different name." Since he'd arrived in Windhelm, he'd been calling himself Pollux. No surname. It had fooled everyone so far; back when he was "Silvanus" he'd barely strayed from Dragon's Bridge. He wouldn't go back there. If the Brotherhood were after him, even being addressed as Silvanus could get him stabbed in the back. He'd been very lucky with the Khajiit idiot and Othrelos. He wasn't sure he'd be so lucky again.

Getting up, he went over to the sink, and drained the hangover potion Ambarys had left there. "Bloody elf, thinks he's funny..." He washed himself with incense scented soap, washed his hair and face, and began to get dressed. A white, long sleeved shirt, a black denim waistcoat, black trousers and felt boots were laid out for him. He put them on quickly, pulled his fingers through his hair, and entered into the bar. It was almost completely empty, and smelled rather of sick. Grinning, he supposed that the revelry had continued after he had gone to sleep. He yawned, showing his sharp teeth, and shut his mouth immediately as Ambarys entered the room, looking as hungover as Silvanus had. The elf smirked at him. "You look pretty good for a man who spent all last night drinking."  
>"Thanks." Silvanus rummaged in his belt-pouch, and withdrew a few septims. Putting them down on the counter to pay for his board, he nodded farewell to the barman before beginning to walk out. However, just as he reached the door, he remembered something important. "Where did Aretino live, again?" "East side of town, above the Grey Quarter. You'll find it easily." And, with one last farewell, Silvanus exited the tavern.<p>

The sun burned his skin slightly that day. It was rather rare that, although he was a vampire, the sun would burn him, but today it did so slightly. He could feel his blood boiling in the intense heat. It was strange, because vampires who have become so through parentage usually only have fangs and bloodlust. Silvanus hoped he wasn't becoming a full vampire. It was a nice day, for Frostfall, and the sun burned brightly in the sky. A few, wispy clouds were floating around, and Windhelm was rather busy. He tried to be inconspicuous; being noticed and, therefore, registered was not useful to his plans. He found the Grey Quarter easily and, with the help of a friendly Dunmer, quickly found the Aretino residence.

It was a large, rather grim and imposing looking building. Silvanus imagined it as the sort of place where a vampire might live, and chuckled. Leaning against a pillar outside, he waited for a young child and his Dunmer nurse to go away, so he could get in. He knew annoying the Brotherhood would be the only way to get their attention. And stealing a soul that should have gone to the Void... That would REALLY annoy them. He listened carefully to what the boy and his nurse were saying. And, at the mention of one particular word, his ears pricked up.

"So why can't I play with Aventus Aretino? Is it true that he's trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood? I heard Volene say it was. She's been to see him a few times, three or four times actually, and he's got a dead body in his room. She fetched him some nightshade from the stall in the marketplace, and she told me that he wants..." The woman, who had noticed Silvanus and was looking rather fearful, clapped a hand to his mouth. "Nonsense, child."

The boy, who was a rather handsome Nord child, was looking poutily at his carer. "So, you wouldn't mind if I went to play with Aventus, then? Just for a little while..."  
>"No!"<br>"So he IS doing something!" "Well... alright. Yes, Aventus Aretino is trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood. But you're too young to worry about things like that. Now come along." she grabbed the child's hand, and dragged him away, giving Silvanus a nervous nod. He didn't bother to nod back, and waited until she was around the corner, before rifling through his bag, and pulling out a lockpick. Then, looking around, he stealthily crept up to the door, and put his ear up against it. Hearing nothing, he pushed the lockpick into the door, gave it a skillful flick, and pushed the door open a crack, peeking in. When he saw nothing but a dirty staircase, he sneaked in, shutting the door slowly behind him. Then, he began to ascend the staircase. He could hear something: a voice. A childish, anguished voice. Repeating something over and over again...

"Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptised in blood and fear... Sweet mother, sweet mother send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptised in blood and fear..." he was mumbling away, totally oblivious to the fact that the Breton was creeping up behind him, grinning maliciously.

Aventus was a short, rather plump boy with stubbly dark brown hair and a pale, ill looking face. His cheeks showed signs of losing weight too fast; his eyes, deep brown, were sunken and hollowed into his face. He was stabbing, with a small, quite blunt looking knife, a decomposing skeleton with only a few strips of flesh stuck onto the almost sterile looking bones. Silvanus smiled at the blood pouring down the dead body's cheeks. Maybe he could ask for the body for payment. He coughed, and Aventus whipped around, raising the knife.

"Who are you? What do you want?" "Relax, Aventus. I'm here to answer your call." Aventus' pudgy face paled, then darkened. A smile formed on his face, and he looked deep into Silvanus' treacherous eyes. "You... you are? Well... Yes! I've been doing the... the Black Sacrament! Over and over, for weeks and weeks! I thought you'd never come! Haha! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Silvanus let the boy celebrate for a while, then interrupted in a tone sharp as a knife. "Boy, as happy as you may be, by Sithis, I'll need to know who you actually want dead."  
>"Oh... oh yes." Aventus looked rather worried. His fat hands found each other, and began to clasp anxiously. Silvanus noticed a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead. He seemed agitated. "Well... I'm an orphan. My ma... She died. I got sent to the Honorhall orphanage in Riften, where the guards said Grelod the Kind would look after me... Grelod wasn't kind. She ISN'T. She beat me and the other children, and called us gutter-snipes, and... You get the idea. I ran away, and came back home, and performed the Black Sacrament, and now you're here! So, I want you to kill Grelod. Nastily. Brutally. And I'll pay you. I'll do anything. Just... just kill her. Thank you. What's your name?"<br>"No concern of yours... But yes. I'll kill the old hag. I'll be back as soon as I've done it. With her head as proof." and, with the horrified expression of the child fresh in his mind, Silvanus left, chuckling darkly.

Silvanus arrived in Riften late that evening. Scowling, he looked around the filthy streets. The stink of the fishery was in his nostils, and he could hear the sound of drunken laughter from the Bee and Barb. He really hated Riften. He liked the murder and the thievery, yes. But, what he hated above all else, were stupid thugs. He did like a few things about Riften: the friendly thieves, the criminal underworld, the Ratway, Black Briar Meadery... But mostly it just stank to him. He would get the "contract" over and done with, then leave. There would be no hanging around. "Penny for a beggar, kind sir?"  
>"Go to hell." Silvanus kicked at the beggar's charity pot, spilling septims everywhere. Smiling bitterly at the cursing beggar, he swept towards the orphanage, feeling at ease with the world. He'd drained the cart driver dry of blood on the way to Riften, so was feeling nice and full and ready for the kill. He crossed the bridge, and was about to enter the orphanage when an arm barred his path. Whipping around, he saw a tall, dark haired man glaring down at him. "What're you doing in Riften, stranger?"<br>"None of your business." "In fact, Breton," the man squared up to Silvanus, pushing him up against the wall of the orphanage. "It's all my business." Silvanus looked him in the eyes, and laughed. "What're you laughing at?"  
>"Nothing. Listen, thief, you won't get anything off me. I'm just a simple... assassin..." at the mention of that word, the thug bristled. "Going about his business." "An... an assassin?" he stepped backwards, raising his hands, looking apologetic. "I'm really sorry, friend, I just..."<br>"Leave me alone now. I don't want any witnesses, and besides," Silvanus flashed the man a grin. "You're starting to annoy me."

The Breton entered the orphanage stealthily. He didn't want to make a public deal about this murder, but he wanted it to be obvious enough that the Brotherhood would hear about it, and hopefully get angry. He could rely on his silver tongue from there in. Crouching in the shadows, he stared into the room where the children, an old hag (presumably Grelod?), and a pretty young woman were standing. The children were looking miserable, and the pretty young woman was looking pretty miserable too. The old woman, holding a knarled old cane, looked absolutely furious.

"I'll ask again: WHO STOLE THAT BREAD?" silence. Long, languishing silence. The old woman strode up and down and then, quick as a wink, she smacked her cane over the head of a thin boy with red hair. He yelped and fell to the ground. Silvanus, seeing crimson blood spilling from the wound on his head, licked his lips hungrily. The woman was looking down at him furiously. "Think you'd get away with it, did you, you little skeever dropping?" "I didn't do it, I swear!" "Don't lie!" she lashed him with the cane, and he screamed. To Silvanus, the scream was like music to his ears. However, he liked children, and seeing the old bitch beating the young boy for something he apparently didn't do, really made his blood boil. Even if, in his stony heart, he rather enjoyed the ridiculous old woman's pathetic attempts at torture. "I'm not lying! Please! Please!"  
>"Hroar, stop lying! Admit it, and maybe I won't stamp you out like the little gutter snipe you are!" The boy was sobbing now, blood splattered all over the wall and floor. Finally, Silvanus could take it no longer, and strolled out from his hiding place. The children and the pretty young woman gasped, and Grelod hissed. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Observing." said Silvanus, in a cool voice. "You like pain, don't you? How do you like... having pain inflicted on you?" The pretty woman gasped, but Grelod merely laughed. She pointed her cane at Silvanus. "Come near me, boy, and I'll smash your pretty little head in." Silvanus smoothly withdrew his ebony dagger, and pointed it at Grelod, lazily tipping his head to one side. "You may find that rather difficult. Oh and by the way, Grelod... Aventus Aretino says hello."

With that, he leapt forwards, bringing his fist down on her hand and breaking her wrist, making her drop the cane. She shrieked in pain, as Silvanus pulled back his dagger, and plunged it into her loathly throat. She choked and gurgled, as he twisted the dagger sadistically, then he ripped it out, and stabbed her in the chest, again and again until she lay motionless on the floor at his feet. Blood was in puddles all over the room, as Silvanus knelt on his knees and lapped it up, made hungry by his fight. Quickly, he spied the young woman running to the door, got up, and blocked her to it, grabbing both of her wrists, and putting his face very close to hers. "Listen to me. I don't want to kill you, and I won't as long as you do as I say... Spread the news that a man came in and killed Grelod. Say the man's name was Pollux. Say no more. Understood? Oh yes, and when I leave, you and the children will count to one thousand before going to alert the guards, okay? Oh yes, and if you do not, I swear by Sithis I will come back here and end your miserable existence... Take care now." and he laughed at her terrified expression, like he had with Aventus', as he sprinted for the door. And, just as he shut the door, he heard cheers coming from inside.

He arrived back in Windhelm that morning. It was late morning, almost lunchtime, and he was rather tired after his lack of sleep the previous night. Silvanus wandered into the city leisurely, and went straight to the Arentino residence, only stopping once to great Ambarys, who looked confused at the smeared blood all over his face.

Silvanus entered the house, and walked swiftly over to Arentus. "The deed is done." Aventus paused for a second, and in that moment, Silvanus didn't know whether the child was about to laugh, cry or both. But then, he was practically bowled over as Aventus leapt on him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" cheered Aventus squealing. Silvanus pushed the boy off him, and looked down at him with narrowed eyes. Aventus got the message, and lowered his eyes. "Sorry," he said in an apologetic tone. "I... I'm just so happy. Well, thank you. Here," he went to a cupboard, and withdrew a purse, which he handed to Silvanus, who pocketed it. "That should be payment enough. I'll go back to the orphanage... that was the last of my money." Silvanus nodded, and left quickly. He had no wish for any more thank you's.


	8. Kidnapped!

Silvanus sat alone in Windhelm. He was sitting in the New Gnisis Cornerclub, like before, but this time he was not drinking. He had felt a strange feeling of... euphoria coming over him when he'd killed Grelod. Like taking Sleeping Tree Sap. He felt drugged, crazy, ecstatic. His head was still swimming from the perfect, beautiful red blood... A perfect way to spend his 17th birthday, he smirked to himself. And, if he was lucky, he'd get noticed by the Dark Brotherhood, join up (fulfilling Othrelos' wishes), find out who was trying to kill him, and start up his new life... As Pollux. The seventeen year old assassin, who slaughtered because it made him feel good and happy. He could meet the elusive Astrid, hopefully loose his fixation on her, and life would be good... Maybe he could even marry a nice girl like Muiri and have children of his own... No. He wouldn't think about that yet. The Breton did not plan to start a family.

"What're you grinning at, Pollux?" "Nothing." Ambarys smiled at him demurely, and reached under the counter, pulling out a large bottle of Black Briar mead. He poured it into two tankards, and handed one to Silvanus, who sipped it. Silvanus liked Dunmer; they were much more agreeable to him than other Bretons, Nords, and that sort of thing. They had the right sort of... ideas. He didn't like Thalmor, that was high elves. But the Dunmer, Khajiit, and Argonian people were a good lot. So misunderstood... he felt at home among them, more so that his Breton kinsmen. The Bretons were all so... fussy. He'd considered joining the Forsworn for a short while, he did agree that the Reach belonged to the Bretons, but he didn't like the idea of being a savage. He loved killing, but doing it with style and sadism was much more fun than just charging in and stabbing everyone in near sight... Well, pointless massacre was quite fun too. He'd always, however, felt a strange belonging with Dunmer folk. His family originated from Morrowind, his great, great, great Grandfather Ashka being a Dunmer, so he always felt like the people were his relations. Ashka had married an Imperial woman, who's son had married a Breton... and so on, until Silvanus and his brother and sister.

"Do you like Black Briar? I never thought it was worth all that money, personally. It's nice enough, but I prefer flin or sujamma or shein. All this Nord mead... Well, not my sort of thing." "Me neither. I don't mind mead, but I'm not much for alcohol."  
>"Well, you aren't really old enough to have sampled very much," Ambarys winked conspiratorially at the Breton. How old are you... Seventeen? Eighteen?"<br>"Seventeen." "Exactly!" Ambarys banged down his tankard on the counter. He was obviously drunk. Mentally, Silvanus wondered how many septims he could extract from the man's money pouch when he was like this. "I mean, by Dagoth Ur's green arse, how many drinks COULD you have sampled when you've only been legally allowed for a year? Oooh, I feel... Urgh." He was violently sick behind the counter. The vampire watched nonchalantly, idly sipping from the drink. He heard running from a door behind where Ambarys was lying, and a middle-aged Dunmer woman walked in. She almost tripped over Ambarys, and swore loudly. "By the Eight, you stupid fool, what are you doing?" she grabbed her husband by the arm, after throwing Silvanus an apologetic look, and led Ambarys out. Quickly, she came back in and mopped up the sick. When she was done, she turned to Silvanus.  
>"We're closed... But you're staying here, right? In the little room at the back? You can stay, then. But I'm afraid my husband... will be busy for a little while. So there won't be much service for a few hours." "That's fine. I was just going out anyway." Silvanus liked to keep his manners mild when around people he wasn't planning to kill. He got up, nodded at the woman, and pushed the door open, going into Windhelm's snowy streets.<p>

As he walked, hands in pockets, towards the market, he thought about what he could get himself for a belated birthday present. He really wanted his dagger sharpened, but he could do that himself. He didn't need some filthy Nord barbarian doing it for him. Then he had an idea. A bow and a couple of arrows. He'd raided Grelod's body, and had got quite a hefty coin-purse, so he could definetely afford himself maybe a steel bow and a few arrows. Or maybe, if the blacksmith wasn't looking... He reached the market place, and crouched down, keeping to the shadows. As he had hoped, most had gone home or to the tavern for their lunches, leaving the market place almost abandoned. The Blacksmith stall had two Nords outside it; they were talking avidly, paying little attention to the forge. Silvanus could see a fat quiver of ebony arrows, and an ebony bow next to it, just waiting for his thieving fingers. He forward rolled stealthily towards them and, making sure the blacksmiths weren't looking, grabbed both, and sprinted away, keeping, like before, to the shadows. Neither of them had spotted him, and he chuckled nastily as he stuffed both into the satchel he had recently "acquired". It was much larger than a belt-pouch and he could fit more into it. Feeling satisfied with his birthday present, he headed back to the Cornerclub, looking over his shoulder every so often to make sure he wasn't being chased.

Silvanus kicked open the door, and entered the dusty little inn. It was empty, apart from a woman sitting on a barstool, with a hood over her face. She was drinking something, Silvanus noticed, but he couldn't see what. Feeling a little suspicious of her hood, he sat in a seat where he could see her... and was near enough to the door to make a quick escape. "Hello, Pollux." the woman said. Silvanus looked up, and saw the woman had turned around. She was a reasonably young looking Dunmer, maybe early to mid thirties, and was quite attractive. But how in the name of Sithis did she know his (fake) name? "Who are you?" he said. He said it quietly, and without fear, but he had withdrawn his dagger under the table, and held it in a perfect position to stab. The woman laughed darkly, and got up, sitting opposite Silvanus and putting her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands, and looking into his face with a look that was both flirtatious and calculating. Silvanus narrowed his eyes back at her. "I asked you who you were," he said civilly, in an almost pleasant tone. But his dagger was, under the table, pressing into her stomach. "Sheath your dagger, Breton. I'm not here to harm you." "Oh yes? Honestly?" his voice dripped with malice. "Obviously. You just magically know my name." "Not exactly... magically. I heard about what you did in Riften, Pollux."  
>"Wha..."<p>

And with that, Silvanus fainted away. And the last thing he saw, was the Dunmer's face looming over his with a malicious smile on her face.

Silvanus woke up in a dark room. He was crouched in a ball on the floor, wooden planks, and he could see something red... blood. He heard movement behind him, and froze. What was going on? And then, he realised. And smiled. The Dark Brotherhood had come. He sat up casually, resting on his hands. And looked up at the assassin behind him.

She was sitting on top of a bookcase, leaning against the wall, her leg swinging calmly, as if bored. Her head was tipped to one side and, although she wore a cowl that covered everything except her large, black outlined green eyes, Silvanus could see that she had a teasing, playful smile on her face. She had long eyelashes, pale skin, and looked Nordic with a bit of Breton or Imperial in her. Even though her profile was mostly obscured by the cowl, Silvanus could see she had petite, pretty features, and long, blonde hair about the same colour of Cosnach's. She was slim but curvy. Instantly, Silvanus was extremely attracted to her. Wondering who this woman was, he frowned. Then he smelt something familiar. Incense, lavender, and nightshade. It was her. Astrid.

"Sleep well?" Silvanus felt his heart leap. Her voice, low, playful, teasing, and amazing practically made his ears prick up. She was so informal but at the same time... she held some sort of authority. Silvanus could see why Othrelos had talked so admiringly about her... Then, realising she probably expected an answer, he grinned lazily back. "Very well, thank you." He looked up at her, and their eyes met. "Ah, the elusive Astrid. Pleased to meet you at last."

She looked sharply at him for a second, then relaxed seeing it wasn't a threat, but a flirt. She smiled like a cat, and leant back against the wall. "I'm flattered." "I'm flattered the Dark Brotherhood knew of me. I didn't think my killings were particularly noticeable..." they both laughed, seeing his insincerity. Astrid laughed, and Silvanus felt his heart swoop. He had completely forgotten about his "plans" with Muiri. All he could think about was this woman... she was intoxicating. "Please. The whole of Skyrim knows about Grelod the Kind. Old crone gets butchered in her own orphanage... the news spreads faster than wildfire." seeing the slightly irritated look on his face, she held up her hands. "Oh no, I'm not critising. It was a good kill. But that isn't exactly what I... brought you here for. You see there is a slight... Problem."

Silvanus stiffened, but, seeing her relaxed demeanour, frowned slightly. What did she mean? If she was going to kill him, then why didn't she have her Dunmer friend do it for her, and leave it at that? "You see, the Aretino was looking for the Dark Brotherhood... for me and my family. Grelod was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood kill... A kill you stole. A kill you must repay."  
>"Oh yes?"<br>She smirked at him. "Good. I knew you'd cooperate. That's a nice change."  
>"It must be."<p>

They both laughed again. Silvanus felt like he was in a dream... This woman, this Astrid, was his soul-mate. She was perfect.

"If you turn around, you'll see I've brought three... guests. I brought them especially for you."  
>"I'm honoured." he replied dryly. "Well, as you stole a kill from the Dark Brotherhood, I'm giving you a chance to repay it. One of these three has a contract out on their head. But, the catch is, you don't know who. So, talk to them. Find out as much as you can. Decide who is the contract, and send their soul to Sithis in the void. Make your choice, and make your kill. I'll observe... and admire."<p>

Her choice of words made him blush a little. Hoping it wasn't obvious, Silvanus turned around, and smiled nastily. Three victims: a Khajiit man dressed in finery, a middle aged human woman, and a Nord dressed in armour, who was sweating and struggling crazily. They all wore large, black execution hoods. Noticing the Nord first, Silvanus went to him and, grinning, spoke to his ear. "Alright there, Nord? Not... frightened?"  
>"Please! Please let me free! I swear, I'm just a nobody, I haven't done anything wrong, just let me go and I swear I'll not tell a soul!" Silvanus brought his fist down, hard, on his head. The man screamed, and Silvanus laughed horribly. Then, unsheathing his knife (he had half expected for it not to be there) he pressed the blade to the man's neck.<br>"Alright then, Nord. I have some questions. Answer them to my liking and I... might... let you go. Understood?" When the Nord just sobbed, rather than answered, Silvanus pressed his blade into the man's neck, causing beads of blood to escape from his neck. He shrieked and struggled, but nodded eventually. "Good. First question: who are you?"  
>"Fulthiem... They call me Fulthiem the Fearless." Silvanus snorted. "You don't seem very fearless, Fulthiem. You seem more like a little milk-drinking coward to me. Say it."<br>"Wha..." Silvanus pressed his blade into his neck again, and Fulthiem screamed. Then, crying, he said it,  
>"I'm a coward! A little milk-drinker! Please don't kill me!"<br>"That you are... Now, second question: would someone pay to have you killed?"  
>"I don't know! Well, as I'm here, I honestly... I don't know. I'm a soldier! Well, a sellsword... I kill people. So, I suppose, maybe a friend or family of someone I've killed?" he spoke quickly and anxiously, terrified as he squirmed. Silvanus smiled, moved on to the woman next to him. She was not shivering. On the contrary, she was shouting and yelling abuse. Silvanus got close up behind her, like he had with Fulthiem, and whispered in a dangerous voice,<p>

"Stop shouting. Now. Or I'll cut out your tongue, and you'll never say a word again. Understood?"  
>"Understood my foot! I swear, as Mara as my witness, if I wasn't wearing this damned hood, I would spit in your face!" He laughed drily, and put both of his hands on her shoulders, whispering in her ear. "I'm sure you would. But, sadly, we're going to have to adapt. So, I have a few questions. And if you don't answer to my liking, I'll cut out your tongue, and rip your throat out. Okay?"<br>"No it's damn not okay!" He sighed theatrically, and grabbed her hand. Carefully, he pushed his knife into it, and began to sever her finger. Her screams were music to his ears. "Please stop! I'll answer your questions!" he smirked, and withdrew his dagger. "That's right. First question: what's your name?"  
>"Alea Quintus. Listen, I need to get home. My children need feeding."<br>"I'll send them your head if you don't answer my questions directly. But, thank you. Second question: would someone pay to have you killed?"  
>"Well I'm in here, aren't I? I'm no nonsense, so maybe people don't like me. I don't know!" "Good enough... I suppose."<p>

He moved onto the last person: a khajiit. Silvanus smirked at him, as the khajiit spoke, sensing that he was nearby.  
>"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot: introductions? My name's Vasha. Obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters... Have you not heard of me? Maybe I'll have my people carve my name onto your corpse as a reminder."<br>"I'm Pollux, Vasha. And if you think we got off on the wrong foot, then I rather agree. Threatening to take my life isn't the best of introductions..." Silvanus tsked mockingly. "So I'll have to reply with an answer just as... pleasant. So, Vasha, if you dare speak to me like that again, I'll end you in the most painful way I can imagine, and, belive me..." he smirked. "I have a large imagination. So, Vasha, I presume people would pay to have you killed... If you truly are an obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters. You're a blot on the face of the earth, Khajiit. Your death will be... fun."

"Have you decided, then?" Astrid's voice spoke. Silvanus turned to her with an evil grin. His eyes were full of death. "Oh yes." he said, pulling out his dagger. Pressing it to the khajiit's throat, he pushed it forwards, and it sank to the hilt into his neck. Silvanus twisted sadistically, then stabbed Vasha multiple times in the neck. His screams were like music. Then, blood all over his hands, he proceeded to do the same to both Fulthiem and Alea. By the time he was done, both he and the floor were covered in blood. He spat on the floor, and turned back to Astrid. Who was smiling.

"Ah, aren't we the overacheiver? Managed to scare them half to death before actually killing them... Splendid. Your debt is paid back in full, Pollux."  
>"Thank you. Sorry about the... mess." She smiled, and took her cowl off, shaking her blonde hair out. Silvanus, seeing her features in full, almost fainted again. She was perfect. She was just 26: nine years older than him. Why, then, was he so in love with her? He barely knew her. "It's fine. It was very entertaining to watch. You're a born assassin."<br>"Thank you. So... I'm free to go?"  
>"Yes, of course. I'll give you the key to the shack, and you can go off on your way, but first... She leapt down from the bookcase, to stand before him, leaning against the wall. She was wearing black and red tight leather armor, and Silvanus found it quite difficult not to stare. She truly was perfect. "First, I'd like to take our relationship to the next level..." he nearly fainted, once again. Her choice of words... By Sithis. "I'd like to fully extend to you an invitation to join the Dark Brotherhood." she winked at him. "A talent like yours shouldn't go wasted. So join my family. And you can live the life you were born to live."<br>"I'd be honoured." "Good. Near Falkreath, you'll find a black door. Here, let me mark it on your map." he withdrew his map from his satchel, and handed it to her. For a few moments, her eyes wandered around it, but quickly she'd found Falkreath and marked a small black dot on the map. Then, she handed it back to him. Their fingers touched. "When the door asks you What is the Music of Life, you reply Silence, my Brother. Then you can enter the sanctuary, and your new life will begin." her eyes glittered. "See you at home." and with that, she raised her hand, and brought it down on the floor, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Gaping, he hoped someday she'd teach him that trick. And, sitting down, he tried to remember the exact colour of her eyes, and began to fantasize.


	9. Welcome to the Brotherhood

"By Sithis!" Silvanus stood at the entrance to the Dark Brotherhood with his mouth gaping. A door, decorated with an intriguing pattern of skulls and dying people, decorated it, and Silvanus could have sworn he could hear whispering coming from the door. It was rather unnerving; Silvanus felt the strange sensation of his legs trying to make him walk away. Shrugging it off, he walked forwards, and grasped a sharp looking handle. "What is the music of life?" he heard a voice in his head. Literally, it actually felt like there was a voice in his head. It was throaty, rasping, evil. He grinned. "Silence, my brother." By the Gods, he sounded pretentious saying that. He supposed he'd have to get used to saying it; no doubt, if he truly devoted his life to the Brotherhood, he would have to say it many, many times. "Welcome home." And with that, the door opened, leading to a well-lit staircase. Odd, he thought. Silvanus had presumed that the Dark Brotherhood would be living in a dark, damp cave filled with spiders... Maybe that was good. He'd hoped that the Brotherhood would have the same assassination ideas as him. He'd been reluctant, at first, because he didn't hold so well with religion. But when he'd heard that the Brotherhood had all but abandoned the tenets, he was more eager. If you're going to be an assassin, what was the point of living by rules, anyway? The idea was hypocritical in itself. Silvanus had never enjoyed living by the rules, and certainly wouldn't hold with them in an assassins guild... He chuckled darkly. What would they be, anyway?

He began to walk down the staircase. The stairs were narrow, and Silvanus only just kept his footing a few times. He hoped he wouldn't slip; breaking his neck before entering the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary and his new life? He wouldn't be able to live with himself in the afterlife. Stepping carefully so not to fall (but jumping the last few steps anyway) Silvanus emerged into a round room. A few bookcases lined the walls, and he saw a door leading somewhere else. A table with a large map dominated the room, and leaning over that table was Astrid. She wasn't wearing her cowl- Silvanus supposed there was no need in the sanctuary- and was poring over the map. She really was beautiful. Silvanus leaned against a wall, and coughed quietly. She whipped around, hair flying, but seeing it was only him, smiled. She got up, and walked over to him. She stopped a few feet away from him, and looked him up and down.  
>"Ah, I've been waiting for you. Welcome home, brother. Welcome to the family."<br>"I'm honoured to be part of your family, Astrid." he said teasingly. She laughed, and flirtatiously placed a hand on his arm. "Our family, my dearest. I hope you didn't have too much difficulty finding the place."  
>"Not that much."<p>

His answer seemed to satisfy her enough, because she smirked. "That's good. Well, I have a present for you. A welcome home present." she went to a cupboard, and pulled out a full set of black and red leather armour like her own. She handed it too him, and pointed at the door behind the table. "You can get changed in my room."

Silvanus did so, and came out of the room in his new armour, feeling rather pleased with himself. Astrid glanced at him, and smirked. "Perfect." "I'm flattered." "Don't get used to the compliments. We can't feed your ego any more than necessary." They both laughed. Then, Astrid looked guiltily back at the map. "Well, I have to get back to work. I'd love to give you the tour, but I'm very busy... Contracts are coming in all the time. Wait a second, I'll just call someone... Wait here." She left the room down a small staircase which Silvanus had not noticed. He heard her yell a name, and came back with someone else in tow. A child, to be exact.

She looked about 13 years old, with long, blonde hair styled exactly like Astrid's. Her facial features, like with Astrid's, were petite and pretty, and she was wearing what looked like a miniature version of the Dark Brotherhood armour. Her eyes, a dark blue with flecks of green, were large, and heavily lidded with long eyelashes. "Pollux, this is my daughter, Scarlett. Scarlett, my dear, give our new brother a tour. Show him everything, and introduce him to the others. Get Nazir to give him a few contracts. You know what to do." Astrid smiled at Silvanus, and went back to her work. "Come with me." Scarlett's voice was low, like Astrid's, and husky. However, her's was less edgy and more playful and childish. He let her lead him into the main room, even though he would have rather stayed with Astrid.

The little girl didn't seem to want to look him in the eyes. They walked down the stairs, and she kept at least three feet away from him at all times. Silvanus was a little confused by her antisocial behaviour. But, when he entered the next room, he forgot all about it.

The room was huge. It was like a cavern, with a high roof and rocky walls and floor. A pool with a waterfall was in the far corner, and the room also contained a forge, a few doors leading off to other rooms, and a lot of people. "This is the main hall." Scarlett said, glancing up at him. When she saw the mesmerized look on his face, she grinned. Her grin, unlike her voice, was not playful. It reminded Silvanus of some sort of predator. "We call it that, even though we don't do very much in here. Mostly, my step-father just makes noise at the forge, and occasionally we train. They're having their weekly insult swapping now." she smirked at Silvanus, and now she looked a little less predatorial, more friendly. "We're a dysfunctional family. I think Babette was just boasting about her last contract. Come join in. They like to take the piss out of initiates." She led him up to the gathering. They parted to let them both in, and Silvanus noticed that Scarlett was not the only child there. A younger, Breton girl was standing at the centre of the group, talking rapidly. The others, all adults of mixed races, were laughing.

"Tell it again! Please! It never gets old! Do the part where he tried to buy you some candy!" Silvanus noticed someone he recognised. The Dunmer woman who had kidnapped him was speaking! He immediately felt a flush of rage, but put it away. He was not about to spend his first day in the sanctuary being beaten to a pulp by his "family", as Astrid put it. So, seething silently, he went to stand next to a tall man with white hair who snorted at him, and shifted away from him. Ignoring this rude action, he watched the little girl speak.

"Okay, okay. Wait. Here we go." and the girl, inspired by her audience, took on the role of a wizened old man, putting on a hoarse voice. "Oh you are such a pretty little girl! Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate? And I said," and she went back into an over-exaggerated little girl voice. "Oh yes please kind sir! My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop, through this alley." she switched back to the old man voice. "Oh yes, very good. My, it is dark down here. Oh but you are so beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth... your teeth! No! Arrrghhh!" And the little girl who Scarlett had called Babette mimed falling to the floor and being ripped apart. Silvanus laughed, and was shocked to find that the others were all laughing with him. The Dark Elf who had asked Babette to repeat this tale, spoke again.

"Oh, Babette, you are so wicked!" "What about you, Festus?" Silvanus turned his attention towards a Redguard. But then, seeing everyone looking at someone else, turned around and saw an extremely old man with a walking stick smiling eerily. He opened his thin lips to speak, but was interrupted by the tall man who had snorted at Silvanus earlier. "Oh yes, please old man, regail us with your tales of wizardry." he spoke in a low, sarcastic voice. Silvanus immediately felt the urge to hit him. How dare he treat other assassins like that? It was especially the way the man said the last word, WIZARDRY, as if it was something nasty on the end of his shoe. Silvanus, although being a pathetic excuse for a wizard apart from a talent for invisibility spells, had a certain respect for mages. When he was younger, he'd been to a carnival with his mother, and had watched a mage kill a huge troll. He could still remember the blood... But clearly this white haired man didn't feel the same respect. "Ah the young and stupid." the old man called Festus said. Silvanus frowned. The man with white hair was young? He looked about fifty to Silvanus. Maybe he just looked a lot older than he actually was. "Always mocking the experienced and brilliant. My contract went very well, I'll have you know. Tried out a new spell I've been working on in my spare time; came THIS close to turning that priest inside out... Damned messy." when Arnbjorn snorted, Festus turned to him with anger in his eyes. "And what of YOUR latest, Arnbjorn? Something about a Khajiit. Merchant, wasn't it?"

"Oh!" Babette spoke in ringing tones. "A big doggy chasing a little kitty. How adorable!" They all laughed, Silvanus particularly loudly. It seemed he was not the only one who didn't like this man. They laughed for rather a long time. Until, finally, the tall man shouted over them:  
>"I am not adorable, it was not funny, and he wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style. But now he's dead, and I have a new loincloth." he turned to Astrid's daughter. "And you, Scarlett? What about your latest?"<br>"Oh, I haven't been doing too much killing, recently. In fact, just a few weeks ago, I went to Solitude and played with some of the children there. We were playing tag. It was a lot of fun. Then, I tagged one of them with my axe. Nasty." they all laughed, and began to wander off. Except for Scarlett, who came back to Silvanus, smirking.

"I'll introduce you to the others. Here," she grabbed the little Breton girl by the hand. "Pollux, meet Babette. Babette, this is Pollux, our newest initiate." The little girl held out her hand, and Silvanus shook it, feeling a little awkward. Since when did the Dark Brotherhood allow little children into the guild...?  
>"Hello, Pollux. I know what you're thinking. I'm not a child. In fact, I'm no more a little girl that you are. I'm older than you. A lot older than you. I'm 300 hundred years old. I was bitten by a vampire when I was 10... and vampirism tends to keep you in fairly good condition..." then she gasped. Looking him carefully in the eyes... she smiled. She beckoned for him to place his ear to her lips. He did so, and she whispered, her breath hot on his cheek. "I know what you are, Pollux. A Night-Spawn like me... Don't worry. We're accepted here." Silvanus pulled away and looked down at her, frowning. Scarlett, who had not heard, was busily examining her fingernails. He felt his heart beating, and he knelt down to look Babette closely in the eyes.<br>"I don't care... Please. Babette. Don't tell... anyone. Please?" She looked at him, considering. Then she nodded. And with that, she wandered off, losing interest. He almost wept with relief... Thank the Gods. He didn't want people knowing him for the filthy vampire he truly was... He hoped nobody else had noticed. Looking down at Scarlett, he said quickly,  
>"I'll meet everyone on my own, don't worry about introductions. I can find my way around on my own." She looked at him carefully... then nodded. "Feel free. No problem of mine. Oh yes," she pointed to the Redguard he'd seen earlier. "That's Nazir. He'll give you contracts until my mother finds one for you. And don't steal any of mine next time." she glanced at him. Confused, Silvanus frowned down at the girl. "When did I steal any of your contracts?"<br>"Aventus Aretino. I was disappointed. I'd planned it out and everything... Let me know if you need anything." And with that, she walked off, leaving Silvanus alone, in the middle of the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary.

All alone.

He went over to the pool in the corner, and took off his boots, dangling his feet in the water, sitting idly on the bank. He was thinking.

He'd joined the Dark Brotherhood. It was almost overwhelming when he thought about it: how in the name of Sithis had he got to this point? He had decided to because of the wishes of a man he'd only known for a few hours, whom he'd met whilst the man was trying to KILL him. Yes, they'd emotionally connected, but what did that stand for anyway? Nothing for Silvanus. He cared not for promises, wishes, and honesty. Truth and lies made no difference to him. It was then he realised he wasn't joining for Othrelos. He was joining for himself, not because of the wishes of a dead man who he had, technically murdered.

What would he do, anyway? He had all these feelings for Astrid, but she'd merely flirted with him, something she probably did with every new initiate. Why did he feel so special, so unique? He heard a little thump, and the feeling of a warm body next to his. Looking around, he saw Babette, the young vampire sitting next to him, staring at him. "Yes?" But she didn't reply. She was frowning, looking almost curiously at him. He turned away from her, to look into the waterfall. He felt brooding. He could feel bloodlust arising in him, and put his head in his hands. "If you have bloodlust, the town of Falkreath is nearby," she said sincerely. "I go there every night. You can come with me, if you like. Sorry about Scarlett." "What about her?" "That she was so rude to you. She isn't usually like that. She struggles with having Astrid for a mother." "What's wrong with Astrid?"  
>"Oh, nothing's wrong with Astrid. It's just... well, she doesn't pay much attention to Scarlett at all. It's not that she doesn't love her. She just doesn't have any time for her. She started doing contracts when she was 11, and I've always had to comfort Astrid. There's not one moment that Scarlett's out that Astrid isn't worrying... It's just the rest of the time. But I can see I'm boring you. Never mind... Anyway, do come with me to Falkreath tonight. It'll be easier with the two of us." And with that, Babette got up and left.<p>

Leaving Silvanus to his thoughts.


	10. The Contract

The silence was broken with screams. The town of Falkreath was on fire: crimson flames licked at buildings, as adults and children alike ran screaming from the blazing town. Slowly, one by one, they fell, blood pouring from their heads. The blood flowed like water, the colour of wine, the streets full of murder and death's rattle. Only four people in that hellish place were untroubled by the destruction going on around them. Four people... if they could be called that. Perhaps, the term demons would be more appropriate. For these demonic four... were not like humans. None possessed common human principles: like kindness, honesty, trust... No. A tall, slim youth with platinum hair and cruel eyes, grinning with such evil... Indescribable. Next to him, an Argonian with a dark, almost zen-like aura. A formidable pair... But the two next to them? Not so much. Two girls, neither looking older than about 13 years old. The older one, who looked around 12 or 13, had hair only a little darker than the youth's, and was unsmiling, but that worked to her advantage: she looked like a devil. The youngest, around 10 years old, had a dark brown bob... but with her there was something wrong. Her eyes, completely red, were laughing, and her head thrown back, she laughed at the chaos. Her face was covered in blood... it was disturbing.

Silvanus prowled the streets of Morthal, holding only his ebony dagger. He'd thrown his torch onto the inn, and it had been his idea to start the fire. A contract had asked for all of Morthal dead, so Astrid had sent four of them. Him, Veezara, Scarlett, and Babette. Originally, Astrid was only going to send him and Veezara, but he'd suggested that Babette and Scarlett come along. Babette, because he wanted some help draining victims, and Scarlett? Out of interest. To see if the little girl was all she was cracked up to be, or if she was just in the Brotherhood because Astrid was her mother... but no. They were originally going to split up, and meet again to kill of any survivors of the four fires they had started, but, out of interest, he'd followed Scarlett. It had almost disturbed him. She'd poured oil all over each of the houses she'd been allocated, and had sprinted along the street with her torch held high. As people ran out from the houses, she'd stabbed them through the neck, and oh the blood! Silvanus had had difficulty stopping himself falling his knees and lapping up the crimson liquid like a dog... He'd done his own allocation first though: the inn, where half a dozen legionnares were staying. He'd cast a frenzy spell (the old wizard Festus had grudgingly taught him it for the occasion) and watched them kill each other and trembling civilians with satisfaction, slaughtering the victors cruelly. Silvanus had drank so much blood that he felt like he might explode... But still, as he, Veezara, Babette, and Scarlett walked through the blood stained streets, he'd felt a hunger for more.

Fire burning like hell itself around them, he smiled viciously at the others. All three of them grinned back, even Scarlett who had been nothing but cold and distant towards him. He'd quickly found friends in Veezara, Nazir, and Babette. He wasn't exactly sure what he thought of Scarlett: more of a curiosity, a novelty, than anything else. Festus and Gabriella were distinctly cool towards him, and he and Arnbjorn had outright war constantly. As for Astrid... well, he could call it an obsession, he supposed. That was probably why Arnbjorn didn't like him. Because Silvanus spent every waking moment he could in Astrid's company.

In the three weeks he'd been in the sanctuary, he'd only had contracts from Nazir. That was why he was enjoying the Falkreath contract so much. It was his first real contract from Astrid.

He'd ripped throats open with gusto, spilled innards, stabbed backs, and twisted necks until they snapped. He'd revelled in the hellish night, and it had been the most fun he had had in all of his miserable life.

Silvanus had forgotten about Othrelos. He'd forgotten about finding out who the person who wanted him dead was. He'd almost forgotten his own name.

Pollux. That was his name: that was the dark label he would live under for the rest of his life. Pollux the Merciless. Pollux the Cruel. Pollux the Dark Brother. Pollux the Assassin. It was like Pollux was a whole new person: like he was a whole new person. He didn't mind lying to the other Brotherhood members, because he didn't have any need or caring for honesty, and did not understand truth and lies. He'd never, personally, been told the truth; at least when he was a child. The bitter memories of the past came to him when he killed, and made him more vicious, more animalistic. He was now a predator, a child of the Void. He had no more need for rules, or compassion. He'd never had any room for that in his twisted soul. And now, finally, he could live the life he was born to live. Fulfill his destiny, and become the assassin he was. The assassin that he always had been.

As he walked along the burning street, he sensed something. His vampiric, alert senses were telling him something... there was a life nearby. A life that had to be stifled. His senses had always been rather remarkable. Turning to the left, he saw a burning house. The door, almost charred to a cinder, had hands grabbing at it. Calloused, hard, rough skinned hands. Silvanus turned to the others, and tilted his head towards the door. They saw the hands and stopped. Veezara began to walk forwards, but Scarlett threw her arm out, preventing him from going to end the man's life. She was looking almost challengingly at Silvanus. "It's his first contact," she said to the others. "Why not let him kill the bastard behind that door?" Silvanus looked at her, wondering what she was doing. So far, she'd never doubted his ability as an assassin, never ridiculed him as some of the others had, but had just seemed cool and distant, unwilling to talk to him. Babette's explanation hadn't helped him. Although she was not an obsession, like her mother, Scarlett... interested him. "Yes, let Pollux." Babette smiled. She nodded encouragingly at the Breton. Silvanus rather preferred Scarlett's approach. He hated being patronized.

Silvanus went to the burning door, and, with a charred broom standing next to the door, smashed it hard. It fell off it's weakened hinges, and revealed a terrified looking man. He was shielding his face, whimperng, waiting for death's arms to take him. But it was not death's arms that took him. It was death's dagger.

The Breton sank his dagger into the man's face. Hearing his screams, he laughed wildly, the feeling of euphoria not gone. He yanked the dagger out, along with a spurt of blood, and stabbed the man again, in the chest. Pushing it into his body all the way to the hilt, he pulled it out again, and kicked the corpse away, leaving the burning building just as the roof caved in, leaving a sea of flames behind. He ran to join the others. They could hear shouting, and turning around, saw torches and horses coming down the road towards the burning town. "Shit! It's a fucking legion!" Veezara's voice cried out. Silvanus just heard him over the crackling flames, and, turning to the others, saw them sprinting away. Veezara, being the most nimble of the three, was at the front, Scarlett on his heels. Babette was lagging slightly.

The fair haired girl turned around and saw Silvanus standing in the town, dumbstruck, staring at the legion it utmost awe. Practically 300 soldiers, riding towards them; like thunder in their ears. "Run, you fool!" she screeched, bringing Silvanus out of his stupor. She waved her hand at him, and he ran, ran fast as she did. Sprinting side by side, they ran after Babette and Veezara's retreating backs. Silvanus felt something airborne fly over his shoulder. "By Sithis, they've seen us!" he heard Scarlett cry, as the two began to run into the woods. He didn't know his way, she knew that... But she was gesturing at him furiously, and then screamed, "Look out!" he forward rolled behind a tree, and watched as an arrow missed him by inches. Scarlett was pressed close against his side, breathing hard. He watched as two legion soldiers ran past them, swearing furiously.

Scarlett punched him softly in the stomach, making him breath more quietly. He held his breath, and, looking towards her, saw she was holding hers too. Then, she whispered in his ear,  
>"Follow me, quickly. Sneak. I know a quicker way to get back."<br>He nodded, knowing further dialogue would only increase their obviousness. She nodded and smiled at him. A properly warm smile. Not predatorial at all. Then, she began to crawl forwards, and he followed her. Silvanus could hear shouting, and prayed to Sithis that those legion bastards wouldn't find them. He so wanted to sink his teeth into their necks, to stab them until their guts rolled out onto the floor, rip them apart limb from limb, feed on their still warm flesh... But he could imagine that later. He knew that he had to live in the moment, and he could not be captured. He would NOT die at the hands of the Imperials...

Soon, the sounds of horses and Imperials died away, leaving only Scarlett and Silvanus in the open woods. They'd been crawling and sneaking and forward rolling for about an hour, and the only trouble they'd come across, Silvanus had ended quickly by stabbing the soldier in the question in the ankle, then, when he fell, stabbed him in the back. Scarlett had grinned nastily.

Finally, they got up, and began to walk normally, but at speed, constantly nervously looking over their shoulders. Scarlett had reassured him she had a plan, that Astrid had told her this might happen, and guaranteed them a way up. However, Silvanus wasn't sure she was just bluffing. "Where is the way out?"  
>"I told you. A few minutes. Mother said so. Few miles at most, down this road. We've got a cart. Veezara and Babette will be there already, but we've got a while. The cart won't leave without us." Her words were simple and blunt, but not unfriendly. They walked along in very awkward silence. Silvanus felt a little impatient, and a little annoyed at her lack of explanation. She'd mentioned a cart, but what the hell was that supposed to mean? "Okay but..." "Shh. We'll talk later. I don't think we're out of this... it was too easy." Silvanus was annoyed by that. What did she mean "too easy"? They'd only sneaked through a bloody forest for an hour in the night with around 300 soldiers on their tail... Not the easiest thing. "I don't see any legionnares. We've been out of the forest for miles. It's just clear land."<br>"Trust me. I know this sort of job well. There's always a second thing. But for what it's worth... Thanks for coming with me, Pollux." "You're welcome."

Eventually, after more awkward silence, they saw a blot on the horizon. Scarlett looked at him, to make sure he'd seen the distant cart too, and began to run. As they got a bit closer, they made out three figures: one short, one tall, and one around medium height. "Hey!" Scarlett yelled. The figures turned around, and the shortest one gasped and ran towards them. Babette. As the vampire reached them, she embraced Scarlett, and turned to Silvanus. He could see tear tracks on her pale face. "We thought you were dead! After the legion and all that... By Sithis, I knew that Astrid warned us a legion might come, but that was practically an army! Thank the Gods she arranged this cart out of here, or we'd have to walk back to Falkreath!" she looked critically at the both of them. "You both look a mess. When you get back to the sanctuary, then you'd better clean yourselves on... But come on. Our driver is just a thieves guild bloke Astrid hired to do the job. He won't wait." So the three of them walked over to Veezara and the driver. Veezara grinned at them. "Brother and sister! How are you? Must say, I'm a little surprised to see you get out of there. Good to see you." "Are you done with the cozy catch up, or do I have to leave you behind?" the cart driver was hot and bothered. He blew up his greasy brown fringe irritably. Veezara retorted angrily, and the driver just smirked. Silvanus shot him a nasty look, and that seemed to quell him more than Veezara's threats. They got onto the cart.


	11. Scarlett's Loss

The cart rattled along the crude dirt road. The thieves guild man was up front, grumpily directing the horses down the road towards Falkreath. He'd informed them that he'd been told to take them to Falkreath, and they'd have to find their own way from there. Silvanus could see the logic in that; if the disgusting man could be paid to work for the assassins, then he could just as easily be paid to reveal the location of the sanctuary. Silvanus hoped the filthy man could be trusted. He'd always been paranoid about peoples intentions, and seeing as this man clearly had no loyalty to them, the Breton wouldn't put it past him to just fess them straight up to the legion. Looking across at the Argonian man sitting on a bench next to Scarlett, Silvanus could see that he was thinking exactly the same thing. Veezara was gazing warily at the man's back, and Silvanus noticed that Scarlett had her hand on her dagger. Hoping this wasn't foreshadowing, he did the same. Then, getting up, he swung himself over the bench to sit up front next to their unwilling driver.

The man had a red face, so Silvanus could clearly see a thick sheen of sweat on his forehead. It wasn't hot at all; on the contrary, it was the coldest day Silvanus could remember. The sky was ice blue, and a chilly wind pulled at the branches of the pine trees nearby. His hands, dirty and rough, were gripping the reins so hard that Silvanus could see his bones practically sticking out of his thick skin. Now that was a little suspicious... Maybe he could play a little mind game. Grinning evilly, he turned to the man. "So, driver... what's your name?"  
>"I'm not being paid to talk to you, Breton. Just to take you to Falkreath." The man's voice was quavering, as if nervous. He seemed to be bluffing, as if to make Silvanus think everything was normal... But his vampiric senses could tell that the man was hiding something. Something important. But... Silvanus wasn't stupid. This man was strong. If he was planning something, then he wouldn't admit it. He would have to trick him into it... But how? "Who do you work for?"<br>"The Thieves Guild. Don't play stupid with me, assassin." "Oh I'm not playing stupid, thief." replied Silvanus civilly. He turned behind him, to see Scarlett, Babette, and Veezara frowning at him, confused. He mouthed Trust Me at them, and then turned back to the thief with an eery smile on his face. The thief, obviously sensing he knew something, clicked his tongue nervously, and flicked the reins. The horses went into a slow gallop. "What are you trying to do?"  
>"I'm doing m' job. Now calm yourself, assassin. I don't have to do this job. It's a... favour."<br>"And for who are you doing this favour?"  
>"Pollux." he turned around impatiently, and saw Veezara staring at him oddly. Silvanus nodded at the man, then, behind his back, raised his finger to his lips. Veezara, who had just spoken, seemed to be trying to work out what he was doing. Veezara waved his hand for him to come over, and Silvanus did so, stepping onto the bench. He saw Babette muttering something, then she said, quite loudly.<p>

"I've done a silence spell on the thief. He's slightly deaf now... not permanent. He can't hear us. Pollux, what in the name of Sithis are you doing?"  
>"He's hiding something. I'd bet my life on it."<br>"We know. It's just we're waiting for it, rather than confronting him." Babette replied. "It's not a good idea to be aggressive like that. If he's got accomplices, he'll just wave his hand, and..."  
>"If he's planning something, then why don't we just slit his throat... Oh no. If he really is part of the thieves guild, which I doubt, they'll kill us."<br>"Leave the politics." Scarlett turned to him with a smirk. "I agree. I hate working with the Thieves Guild, but sometimes we don't have a choice. They're always planning something. If we stabbed this bastard in the back, I have literally no doubt that about two hundred thugs would run out of the woods and kill us. Personally, I don't care about politics. I just don't particularly want to be killed by common thugs."  
>"I see your point."<p>

The cart went on, with Scarlett and Babette making conversation, and Veezara listening. Silvanus wasn't. He was keeping his trained eyes on the back of the driver's head. He could feel it in his bones: the man was going to try something. His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage, and he had his hand on his blade. He felt a hand on his arm, and saw Babette looking at him sympathetically. "I know the feeling. First contract, want it all to go right... Don't worry. Nothing will happen." and, with her little paw, she took his hand away from his dagger. Her touch was cold, but not wholly unpleasant. He felt a little awkward, though. The girl was holding onto his hand a little too long for his liking. He saw Veezara smirking, and, when he looked at Scarlett, saw she was subtly looking over the back of the cart, at the dust tracks they were leaving behind. However, Babette's words didn't completely reassure him. He could see the sweat patches growing under the man's arms, and saw his jagged nails had been nibbled down to practically the knuckle. Nervousness at transporting assassins, perhaps, or more? Silvanus was naturally paranoid, he knew that, but it usually worked to his advantage. However, he could never be completely sure. Tugging his hand out of the vampire's grip, he put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. He shut his eyes, and rested his head on the edge of the cart. Maybe, if he slept, the paranoia would go away... But what if the man killed him as he slept? He couldn't face that. He shut his eyes insistently, trying to make himself sleep, but he just couldn't do it. His head hurt. His neck hurt from the strange position he was in. His brain hurt.

He'd spent yesterday with Astrid, he remembered. That chatted for a bit, and had even had a little flirt. Over dinner, she'd been smiling at him. Arnbjorn had been looking at him like he was something dirty on his shoe. Scarlett had been looking at him almost curiously. He frowned, his eyes still shut. Was Astrid just messing him around? They got along well. He hoped they might be even becoming friends. Of course, he knew she was his soul-mates. Vicious, evil, sadistic, twisted... Everything he loved was packed up in her. In fact, he was so busily planning out their perfect life together (murder, a bloodbath, then sex) that he barely noticed when the cart jolted to a halt. What he did notice was a scream.

Snapping up, he opened his eyes, and saw the thing he'd been dreading. Around twenty men, all in rough leather armour, were on the cart, and all had huge grins, and were brandishing sharp swords. It was chaos. Silvanus got up speedily, withdrew his dagger, and kicked one of them backwards, quickly stabbing him in the head to move on to another victim. He liked lingering on his murders, but he had no time. His heart beating insanely fast, he knee'd one of them in the crotch, and stabbed him, watching the other three fighting. Then, as a blade swished within an inch of his face, he leapt backwards, and started concentrating on his opponent.

A burly man with shoulders as wide as his blade, lunged at Silvanus, catching him in the shoulder with his blade. Silvanus felt sheets of blood begin to fall from his wound, and swore loudly, driving his blade into the man's face. Then, he stabbed him through the heart, and moved on cursing, but not before slicing his arm off. His little revenge. He turned around, and saw the other three were doing fine. Veezara was practically a whir of swords and armour, and Scarlett was on a man's shoulders, dagger to his throat. Babette, however, was not doing so well. She was standing over a body, yes, but blood was pouring from her face, and she was howling in pain. Silvanus watched as Scarlett, tearing the man's throat open, leapt down from his dead shoulders, a look of horror on her face, as she sprinted over to Babette, and put her arm around from her friend. But Scarlett did not see something Silvanus did. Veezara was subduing two of them at once, but he hadn't noticed that apart from his attackers, there was one man left. The "cart driver". He was creeping up behind Scarlett, with his dagger outstretched. Silvanus yelled out a warning, and ran forwards, but didn't get there quite in time. The man raised his dagger, and brought it down on Scarlett's fingers.

Silvanus didn't quite know what came first: Scarlett's terrible scream, or the blood that came pouring from her hand as her little finger and the one next to it were severed completely from her right hand. Sheared completely off. They fell to the ground with a weak plopping noise, and Scarlett looked in horror at her hand; the blood was coming out of her finger-stumps like a waterfall. No tears escaped her eyes, but her pain showed as she let out another scream, and looked up in terror as the driver raised his dagger again, to take off her head.

Silvanus roared and ran forwards, dagger raised, and brought it down on the man's head, severing his head completely from his neck. The look of shock on his face was apparent as his foul head bounced on the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind it. The Breton turned behind him to continue fighting, but saw only Veezara standing there, mouth wide open, staring at Scarlett's hand. She was pressing it to her chest, face contorted in pain, as Babette was rummaging desperately in her bag. She brought out a red bottle, and pulled out the cork with her sharp teeth, and practically force-fed it to Scarlett. The Breton and the Argonian could only watch, gaping, as Scarlett's screams lessened, and became sobs. She was kneeling now, on the floor, her face pale with blood loss, dizzy.

Scarlett sat among the carnage, blood spilling from the stumps where two of her fingers used to be, and sobbed. She crawled over to where they were and looked at them, her fingers, curled up, almost completely unharmed. It was a grisly sight. "Scarlett... By Sithis. By Sithis, by the Gods." Veezara spoke first, looking in horror at Scarlett's bloody hand. Then he chuckled weakly. "At least it wasn't your blade or writing hand... Thank the Gods you're left handed. Think of that Scarlett. You'd never be able to wield a blade again if you were right handed..."  
>"Veezara, shut up." Scarlett muttered. She'd stopped crying, but her face was screwed up in pain. "Babette, if that potion was supposed to stop it hurting, it hasn't worked."<br>"It was blood replenisher. To stop you bleeding to death." Babette said miserably, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Her cut seemed to be shallow, because as soon as she wiped it it stopped bleeding. Scarlett was a different story, however. The blood didn't seem to be able to stop.

"We need to get out of here," said Veezara nervously. "I don't like the idea of those bastards sending reinforcements... Who sent them anyway?" But Silvanus was already on it. He went to the driver's body, and rummaged through the pockets furiously. He found a scrap of paper, and withdrew, opening it. A letter.

"Dear Moralhan," said Silvanus, reading from it. "Thank you for your services. The Dark Brotherhood hired a driver for some assassins after a kill. I want you and your men to kill him, then take over his position. Then, have your men ambush them. I have no doubt in your abilities. When they are done, loot their corpses, and bring me back any infomation you can find on Sil..." he stopped, almost choking. His heart was beating fast, as he looked around at the corpses nervously. "Silvanus Coppercroft. You will be paid 1500 septims for every piece of infomation you can get on him. Yours sincerely- A..." Silvanus looked up at the three assassins, who were looking horrified. "What?"

"That name... Silvanus Coppercroft." Silvanus felt his breath catch in his throat at the mention of his true name. But Veezara hadn't seemed to have sensed anything. "I remember that contract. A boy, a little younger than you, Pollux. Sent out two good assassins, and he killed the both of them. We found both bodies. After some... searching. But... Astrid told us she didn't know who the contract was. Apparently, he'd just sent her half a dozen letters and couriers, but refused to tell her anything about him, like appearance and stuff. Just... just said kill him. Offered us a lot of money, too." "Sounds... odd."  
>"Indeed. And now, this man... This... A... seems to want to know about Silvanus. And sent out thugs after us..." But a weak moan from Scarlett reminded the two of something. She was losing yet more blood. "Where are we?" Silvanus started, looking around. This... this was outside Helgen! By the Gods! Only a few weeks before, he travelled down this road, on the way to his own execution... "Helgen! I know this place. I... I used to be sweet on a girl here. We're outside Helgen, in Falkreath hold. Not too far away from the sanctuary..." But, when Scarlett tried to get up, she fell right back over again, groaning. "Come on, Scarlett, not far..." but she couldn't move. She tried as hard as she could, but the blood loss had made her dizzy. Eventually, Silvanus did the only thing he could do. He hoisted her up onto his back. She was surprisingly light. Then, he began to trudge in the general direction of the sanctuary, as fast as he could.<p>

"Hey! What are you doing?" he heard Babette yell. "We need to get Scarlett back to the sanctuary!" he replied, as he entered the pine forest, and began to walk towards the sanctuary...

"Silence, my brother." Babette gasped, clutching a stitch in her side. They'd been running the whole way through the pine forest. Veezara and Scarlett were fine, Silvanus was a little out of breath, but Babette was practically dying. Being trapped in the body of a ten year old girl hadn't helped her stamina level. She pushed the door open to let them all into the sanctuary, and they practically crashed straight into Astrid who had been standing right next to the door. Silvanus almost fell backwards, as Astrid let out a huge sigh of relief, but then, as Silvanus sat Scarlett down on the bench, nursing her hand, she let out a cry.

"Scarlett! By Sithis, who...?" Astrid looked at her hand in horror. Veezara had slunk off, to nurse his own wounds, and Babette had followed, leaving only Scarlett, Silvanus, and Astrid. "What happened?" "We were attacked on the cart." Silvanus said. "Here," he handed her the scrap of paper he'd taken from Moralhan. "About twenty of them. Took two of Scarlett's fingers off... We killed them, and Babette gave her a blood replenishing potion. Then I carried her back here... Found this note on their leader's body." Astrid read it, then turned in horror to Silvanus. "By Sithis... Thugs? And who... who is this A person? And... Silvanus Coppercroft." Silvanus leapt backwards, fearing she recognized him, then relaxed, realising she'd said the name thoughtfully rather than in an accusing way. "I remember that contract..." she grinned evilly. "That naughty, naughty boy killed two assassins, and we haven't seen hide nor hair of him since. There've been sightings in Solitude, but when I sent Gabriella over there, she reported nothing..." Lost in thought, she idly sat down next to Scarlett, then remembered when Scarlett sank down on the bench, her face drained of blood. "Arnbjorn!" she yelled. A few moments later, the tall man came round the corner, and walked up the stairs with long slides.

"What is it, woman, I swear you..." he stopped, and looked at Scarlett, who's hand was beginning to look like a blood fountain. He stared, then said dumbly, "What happened to the kid?"  
>"What does it look like?" Astrid said coolly, arm firmly around her daughter. "She's had two of her fingers torn off, you stupid fool. Carry her to our room, for me."<br>"Do I look like your slave?" Silvanus was beginning to feel a little awkward. It was obvious both Arnbjorn and Astrid... weren't the best of friends. But how in the name of Mara did they end up married...? "Carry her yourself, or get tit-bit here..."  
>"Don't call me tit-bit." Silvanus said pleasantly. He stood practically nose to nose with Arnbjorn; although he was shorter, he still managed to look quite impressive. The werewolf clearly did not think so, because he sniffed. "Who's going to stop me..."<br>"If you're done with your little display, boys, can one of you please take Scarlett to her room? She is actually bleeding to death, here." Astrid spat. Arnbjorn grunted, turned on his heel, and walked off. He clearly wasn't going to do anything for "tit-bit" or his wife. Astrid did a very rude gesture at where he'd been, and shook her head at Silvanus. "Sorry about him... I'm not one for carrying heavy weights, so could you...?" "I am NOT heavy.." Scarlett mumbled, her voice hoarse. Silvanus and Astrid looked at each other, solemnly for a second, before laughing. Scarlett groaned, and managed to stand up, tottering a little on her feet, clearly unstable. "If you're just going to laugh at me, I'll go myself." And with that, she stalked off, still clutching her hand. Astrid sighed, and moved to go after her, but Silvanus put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. I'll do it. I know you're busy." Astrid looked at him for a second, then nodded, wearily. "Thank you. But... I... Well..." she seemed to be wrestling with her inner conscience. Then, suddenly, she blurted out, "I don't understand her at all." There was an awkward silence. Astrid, usually calm and collected, seemed completely wrecked. Trying to recollect her former "mistress" like attitude, she shook her head with a sarcastic smile. "Forget I ever said that, brother... Well done on your first contract. The blood must have been spectacular!" she was back to her ordinary self; confident and flirtatious and wicked. "Nazir has the gold for you..." She leant against the wall casually. "I hope you had a lot of... fun. You'll have to tell me about it some time." Silvanus registered the flirt, and smirked. "I will. Wasn't too boring here, was it?"  
>"Very. Listening to my oaf of a husband hitting the forge all day isn't the most fun thing in the world... Sorry I couldn't be with you." They shared a conspiritorial grin. "Anyway, I'd love to find my... own way to reward you," Silvanus practically wet himself. "But... I'm very busy at the moment. I'll see you later, my dearest." and with that, she kissed him quickly on the cheek, and swaggered off, smiling to herself.<p>

Silvanus just stood there, practically open-mouthed. How did she do that? His cheek burned where she had kissed him; he was almost certain that his face was as red as Scarlett's poor hand. That reminded him: he was supposed to be seeing to her. "Bloody manipulative..." he murmered to himself, thinking of Astrid. He followed the trail of blood that Scarlett had left, into the room where the assassin's slept. Apparently, she hadn't gone to Astrid's room after all.

He found her sitting on a bed in the corner that he vaguely knew to be hers. He usually went to bed at two or three in the morning and awoke around eight or nine, but she rarely slept at all. His bed was on the other side of the room, as far away from the door as you could get. She'd left a large puddle of blood, but Babette was sitting next to her, holding a box that she seemingly couldn't get open. Babette turned around. "Ah, Pollux. Has Astrid sent you? Good. I could do with some help." She handed him the box. "Try and get this open." He pulled at it hard, but it was seemed to be welded together.  
>"Shit." He gave it one last pull, and it splintered; the wood broke in too. Turning back to Babette with a sheepish grin on his face, she laughed. He frowned a little. He didn't like being laughed at, even by friends. He thrust the box at her with a little force, and she took it, not registering the venom as she pulled out some bandages. She pulled out some green liquid and, unstoppering it, dripped some of it onto Scarlett's hand. Silvanus watched with quite some relish as more blood spurted out. He really wanted to go and lick it up... He needed blood. Babette glanced at him and, seeing the bloodlust on his face, spoke.<br>"Pollux, why don't you go to Nazir for your money? I'll be fine." Silvanus grunted and got up, reluctant to leave, but knowing if he stayed for one minute longer he would be draining Scarlett of every last drop of blood she had. He really felt like going and stabbing someone; the kills he had made earlier, of the thugs, were self-defence. He liked killing innocent people, like in Morthal, because it gave him more of a thrill than self-defence. Maybe he could stab Arnbjorn...?


	12. Night Spawn

The blood ran thick down Silvanus' neck. His face, usually pale, was covered in the red liquid, and his hair was wet with it too. His shrouded armour was literally covered in the stuff, and his mouth was full of it. His lips, curved upwards, were twisted into a satanic smile. His electric blue, heavily lidded eyes were rolled back in ecstasy. The young man, a bard named Delacourt, was lying on the floor, dead, covered in his own red-drink. Silvanus had, only a few minutes ago, sneaked into his home at the dead of night, and had straddled his hips, and sank his head into the man's plump neck. He'd laughed as the bard screamed, and sunk his dagger into his neck, drinking the blood. He felt... demonic. He and Babette had came to Falkreath in search of a drink, and they'd both got just that. They'd split up: although Babette had no problems having people watch her feed and vice versa, Silvanus liked to be intimate with his murders. Have some fun, rather than just end it quickly, and take his fill after they were dead.

He kissed the man's neck, and then sank his teeth into a vein, bringing another scream from the bard. "Sing me a song, bard! A song of fear and death!" he chortled, as he ripped into a new vein, having drained the last out of the previous one. "N... NO! PLEASE!"  
>"I'm sorry, Bard... I have no mercy..." Silvanus smiled as he withdrew his head to look the man in the terrified eyes... He'd had his fill. He had no need to drink any more, so he'd just kill him. "Say goodnight, Bard." He raised his dagger, and plunged it into the man's well-fed stomach. The man screamed, and clawed desperately at Silvanus' blood drenched armour. But Silvanus just laughed, and pulled his dagger out, then plunged it into the man's throat. Delacourt died with Silvanus straddling his waist, as the vampire began to croon softly in his ear a song he'd heard as a child... From a madman.<p>

"Dear child, dear child,  
>I'll send your heart to the daedra,<br>I'll send your send your soul to the Void,  
>I'll send your head to your mother, And your body to your brother,<br>Goodnight, dear child,  
>I bid you farewell." And with the last note sung in Silvanus' menacing song, he got up off the man, and walked out of the blood splattered hut, feeling pleased with himself. Outside, he saw Babette standing, smirking nastily.<p>

"I heard you singing... By the Gods, you must be insane." "Possibly." They both laughed together. "Bloodlust does that to me. I don't usually sing to dead people. Except at funerals. How was your... dinner?"  
>"Very nice, thank you. Still, I would have liked to have some company. Eating on one's own is so... boring." "I find it all the more fun, sister." She chuckled, and they both began to walk casually towards the pine forest. It was late night, and the moon was shining down on the two assassins as they walked companionably back towards the sanctuary. Silvanus rather liked Babette. She was impatient, curious, funny, and evil. Also, she was a Night-Spawn like himself, which was a bonus. But she was still, technically, a child. And then there was Astrid...<p>

"Babette?"  
>"Yes, dear brother?"<br>"Why are Astrid and Arnbjorn, well... Married?" Babette looked at him suspiciously for a few seconds, then looked him carefully in the eyes. Seeing something that nobody else could, she said a little sharply,  
>"You aren't... You aren't planning anything, are you, Pollux? I mean, Arnbjorn would beat you to a pulp..." Seeing the irritated look in his eye, Babette sighed, and stopped, facing her friend. "I'm not questioning your ability. I've seen you take down around ten thugs at once, you stupid fool. I'm just saying, that Arnbjorn would have the right to kill you, if you tried anything with Astrid, and he'd have a way of getting to you in your sleep, or when you are eating, or taking a bath... Or basically any time at all. I've seen the way you look at Astrid and... And the way she looks at you. She flirts with almost all the new initiates, Pollux, but only until they bow to her will. With you, it's more. We all know it. That's one of the reasons Scarlett is so blunt with you. She doesn't want another step-father. She doesn't know who her true father is, she's had around five step-fathers, including Arnbjorn, and she doesn't like any of them... All I'm saying, brother, is watch yourself. I like you, and I don't want you getting hurt. Scarlett's fair; if you are good to her she'll be good to you. But Arnbjorn... Get on his bad side, and he'll have no problems with taking an axe to your head. He and Astrid hate each other, but she's beautiful, talented, and a lot younger than him, so she gives him... Credit. And her? She does it for Scarlett. She thinks Scarlett likes all these new step-fathers... But she's wrong. Astrid is fickle, so watch yourself around her, Pol." Startled by her furious outburst, Silvanus turned to her with a bemused expression. She had a passionate look in her face, and she was glaring at him similarly to how his mother had when he'd drowned their dog when he was eight. He felt a little odd.<p>

"So... You mean Astrid looks at me like... like that?"  
>"Of course, you idiot!" Babette was laughing now, laughing at his idiocy. He felt a little wounded, but didn't particularly register it. He had heard the thing he was hoping to hear. Astrid was interested in him? Or was this just Babette's imagination... "Are you actually blind? She flirts with you, she kissed you earlier today, I saw it myself, she touches you whenever she can, she compliments you, she smiles at you, and she teases you. By Sithis, I thought it was blatantly obvious! Though you're being more obvious yourself... She knows you are practically in love with her!" And with that, she stalked off, leaving Silvanus just standing there, gaping. And, after a few minutes, he followed her too. Back into the sanctuary.<p>

He descended the stairs, and saw that the door to Astrid and Arnbjorn's room was shut. Immediately, he felt a little jealous. Jealousy grew inside of him, like a plant, until it overwhelmed him: he had a huge urge to go into that room and rip off Arnbjorn's ugly head. His head was still spinning from both the amount of blood he had ingested, and also the news that Babette had given him. Slowly, he went into the main room, that was seemingly deserted. He moved a little forwards, and heard a quiet laugh behind him. Whipping around, he saw the man who he'd just been wanting to rip the head off. Arnbjorn stood behind him, aggressive in his stature and posture. He was staring Silvanus right in the face, and was starting to advance on him. "Hey, beef-roast. Listen, I have something to say to you..."  
>"I have something to say to you, you little lap-dog. Stop calling me shit like that, or I swear by Sithis I will put nightshade in your food. Are we good? Because that's all I have to say."<p>

Arnbjorn went to Silvanus, and grabbed him by the collar, and tried to lift him up. Silvanus, expecting it, knee'd the man hard in the crotch, then, when Arnbjorn doubled over, yelling, stood over him with a nasty glint in his eye. "Don't try and threaten me, werewolf. It won't work." "Oh yeah?" the werewolf breathed, glaring up at Silvanus' face. "Well, Breton, I have something to say to you. Stop looking at my wife like that. She belongs to me..." Silvanus laughed, raising his eyebrows. "Are you seriously that pathetic, Arnbjorn? Do you honestly think that your wife belongs to you? You really are a sexist bastard." "Don't give me that!" spat the werewolf, squaring up to Silvanus once again. "You too, Pollux. You desire her, don't you? Well, I have news for you: she's MY wife. She's only faithful to me. Don't get ideas about her." "And what about you, then? You aren't faithful, are you? I've seen the way YOU look at others. You watched as Gabriella had her bath, you lusty puppy..." Silvanus let his tone take on a teasing edge. "You enjoyed it; I saw it with my own two eyes. Don't try to intimidate me. I'm not so scared as others who may have seen you. I've been here for three weeks, and I know already how you function, dog."  
>"I have nothing more to say to you." Arnbjorn's eyes glinted with hatred. "Then goodnight, werewolf. I hope I never have to talk to you again." Silvanus walked off, boiling with hatred. How could Arnbjorn treat Astrid like that? Like she was his property; he talked about her like she was his whore! It absolutely disgusted Silvanus. He may seem like the type who broke hearts, indeed, he did, but he only fell truly in love with girls who he could talk to, and who could stand up for themselves. That was why he hadn't stuck to his idea of marrying Muiri; that was why he'd broken up with her! She had lost her backbone, lost her will to stand up to him, lost the fire in her heart. Astrid had a passion, a fire, that only people like her could possess. He wouldn't let Arnbjorn extinguish it... But, he supposed, Astrid probably wouldn't let him either. She could certainly stand up for herself. If Babette was right, she had only married Arnbjorn for Scarlett's sake, and Scarlett didn't like him. So if he persuaded Scarlett...<p>

He had reached the dormitory by then, and was walking over to his bed. He could see the others, asleep. Scarlett, at the far end of the room, was sleeping on blood-spattered sheets; her hand had not healed. Gabriella, on the bed next to her, had the sheets right up over her head, and Babette seemed to be just lightly sleeping. Veezara was in an odd, almost meditating position, but Silvanus was certain he was asleep. Festus and Nazir were snoring loudly, and Silvanus could hear even Lis, the spider, had stopped moving.

Silvanus stripped off into just his loincloth, and sat on his bed. He couldn't sleep. Sighing, he reached under his bed, and pulled out a book. Sacred Witness. He'd laughed a lot when he'd last read it, and he wasn't particularly in the mood for laughs, so he threw the book across the room. It hit a skull, and made a dull thud as it landed just short of Festus. Wishing it could have hit the grumpy old asshole, Silvanus decided to get up. He could go for a late night swim in the pool with the waterfall in the main room. Nobody would be around. He felt a little self-concious walking through the halls in only his loin-cloth, but knew that everyone was asleep.

He reached the main hall, and descended into the pearly clear water quickly. It was cool, and nice on his bare skin. He sighed with pleasure, and picked up a bar of soap, and began to clean the blood off him. When he was clean, he ducked his head under the waterfall to wash his hair. He was very proud of his looks. So much so, that he had considered calling himself Narcissus for an ironic joke. His white-blond hair was plastered to his scalp, and he felt clean. He swam around a little. When he was younger, he'd swam in the river under Dragon's Bridge with his friends Salazir, Archus, and Vega. He remembered them with a smile, as he treaded water. Salazir had been around three years older than he, Archus, and Vega, and had been very proud of this fact. He liked to dominate the others, and boasted a lot about his strong Nord heritage. He was now serving as a Stormcloak under Ulfric Stormcloak, and had written to Silvanus until recently, when his family in Dragon's Bridge had recieved a letter saying that their son had been killed in battle. His father had become a drunk, and his mother had started plenty of pointless affairs... One of them being with his very own father. "Stupid old hagraven..." Silvanus muttered, as he ducked under the water and held his breath. He liked doing that. That brought back more memories... sadder ones. Archus, an Imperial who's father was high up in the legion (and was, like with Salazir- very proud of that fact) had drowned when Silvanus was 13, doing exactly that. Swimming under the water. It had been, Silvanus supposed, slightly his fault. They had been having a competition: which one of them could stay under the water the longest. Salazir had emerged first, quickly followed by Vega, but Silvanus and Archus had stayed under the water. They had, although being very best friends, always been rivals, and were both trying to impress Vega, who they had both harboured something of an obsession. Silvanus had swam upwards, gasping and irritated, but found to his curiosity that Archus hadn't come up immediately to boast. In fact, his corpse had been floating away by that point. Archus had taken a breath before him. After that, he'd abandoned Vega in respect for his friend. Oh, Vega. Vega had been his first love, a Breton like himself. They'd slept together when they were 15, but decided not to get together in respect for the dead. Then, three weeks later, she'd moved away. That was when Silvanus had got the loneliest he'd ever been in his life. First, Archus had gone. Then Salazir. Then, finally, Vega. He had been truly alone in the world then.

Silvanus surfaced, gasping. He was completely covered, from head to toe, in water, and he felt like he'd swallowed several litres. It was then, when he went and sat on the bank, trying to rub the water out of his bleary eyes, that he saw someone standing by the door, looking amused. Astrid. He gasped, and leapt back into the water, trying to cover himself. He heard her laugh, and raised his head above the water, to grin at her sheepishly. She walked over to him, and he saw that she was in a soft looking black dress, rather than the shrouded armour she usually wore. She went to sit down on the bank, and dipped one of her bare feet into the water, still grinning playfully at him. "Trying to drown yourself, dear brother?" "Slightly." He stood on the bottom of the pool, and looked at her curiously. "Are you okay?"  
>"Yes. I just went to check on Scarlett, because I thought I heard something. Must have been you." "Probably." She chuckled, her foot moving backwards and forwards in the water. Her position reminded Silvanus of when they'd first met, when she was sitting on top of the bookshelf. He was unsure of what to do with himself. He didn't really want to start swimming again, knowing that would look posey, but didn't want to stay, standing there, looking awkward. Eventually, he went to sit on the bank, near her, but not next to her, leaning back on his hands, with his feet in the water, looking wistfully into the waterfall. He was a little self-concious about his nakedness, but she wasn't looking at him. She, too, was looking into the waterfall.<p>

"I heard your little... discussion with Arnbjorn." He glanced at her; although her tone was mild he could hear a little sharpness under the casualness. "I'm sorry, I..."  
>"Thank you for defending me, Pollux, but I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine to tell my... husband." she said the world husband with quite some venom. "Exactly what's what. But, I must say, you put up a pretty good argument for me... So, thank you."<br>"You're welcome." They sat together, staring into the waterfall. Silvanus felt connected to her in some way... But it pained him to hear her call him Pollux. He hated lying to her: he didn't mind lying to the other assassins, but to her it felt... Wrong. He was truly, deeply in love with her. His cold, twisted heart beat for her. For her, and only her. "Where did you go with Babette?" she said. She was looking into his eyes, as if searching for something... Silvanus realised what she was talking about, and quickly said,  
>"We aren't together. We just went for a walk..." but Astrid was looking at him with raised eye-brows. Silvanus sighed, and knew that he couldn't put off telling her, or any of the other assassins about his vampiric self. It had been good, while it lasted, for people not to call him Night-Spawn, or filthy vampire, but it couldn't last. He had done a good job covering his fangs over when he talked but... It was time. "Alright. You would have found out anyway. I'm a vampire." He shut his eyes, waiting for her scream, or gasp. But nothing came out of her mouth. He opened them, to frown at her, and saw her looking at him, extremely normally. "I knew that anyway, my dear brother." she grinned flirtatiously. "Sometimes, when you talk to me, you forget to cover your fangs over... But that's okay. Vampires make excellent assassins, and I have no grudge against you children of the night. My brother was a vampire." "Really?"<br>"Yes. He was a member of the Thieves Guild, up until recently. He was killed trying to break into the Blue Palace. Such a waste..." she shook her head, and glanced at him. "Tell me about yourself, Astrid." She looked at him teasingly, and raised her blonde eyebrows once again. "Interested, are you?" Silvanus tried to stop himself blushing, but she just laughed at him. "Well, I was born in Dragon's Bridge..." "Really? So was I." She grinned at him, and got up to go and sit next to him. They were sitting very close together, by that point. "I only lived there for a few months. My family moved to Riften before I was a year old. My mother died when I was four. I was the third youngest of eleven. My eldest brothers fought for the Stormcloaks, my sisters joined the Thieves Guild, as did my little brother. My sister Lokira and I joined the Dark Brotherhood. She disappeared when I was 20, and she 18. But... When I was in Riften," she lowered her head, and dropped her flirtatious tone. She began to sound serious. "Well, I had this uncle, you see. He made certain... unwanted advances." Silvanus let out a sharp intake of breath. Astrid looked at him. "Sorry. I'll stop..."  
>"No. Don't. I... I like listening to you." She chuckled, as he practically turned as red as a beetroot, but continued, trying to keep her voice playful. But Silvanus could hear mournful undertones. "My uncle also let his friends... Do things to me. One of them impregnated me with Scarlett... One of the friends, that is. My uncle was barren. But, anyway, I was pregnant with Scarlett, and I was so angry. I killed my uncle, and all of his friends. And I liked it. Then I killed again. And liked it even more... And so on. I was recruited into the Dark Brotherhood along with my sister and Scarlett, when Scarlett was only 2... I was 15. They let me keep her here, in return for her training every day to become an assassin. I rose to leadership, and met Arnbjorn. That's it." When she said Arnbjorn's name, she sounded bitter. Silvanus touched her on the arm, gently. She jumped, but gazed into his eyes. After a few moments, she said, a little guiltily, "I'm sorry. I'll leave you to your swim. I'll check on Scarlett, then I'll go back to bed. Goodnight, my dear brother." And with that, she got up, leaving Silvanus in the pool, completely dumbstruck.<p>

He closed his eyes, and lay back. A few minutes later, he heard her walking back towards her and Arnbjorn's room. But he was almost certain that he heard her footsteps stop as she walked near where his head was.


	13. Enter the Jester

"Say goodbye, beggar!" Silvanus sank his knife into Narfi's fat neck. The beggar hadn't even struggled: Nazir had told him that he might put up quite a fight, but the beggar, practically knocked out with the amount of alcohol Silvanus had slipped him, embraced death happily. It had been a... boring contract to say the least. He'd got Ennodius Papius to run all the way up a mountain, before easily shooting him down with a bow. He'd drained Beitlid completely of her blood, after seducing her, and her trying to bed him. He'd slit her throat quickly, and with no witnesses. Narfi had, for one, decided to hole up in an abandoned house with skeever droppings all over it, and, as Silvanus slaughtered him, had vomited all over the floor, narrowly missing his assassin. Silvanus had cut off his head for a little revenge.

And now, Silvanus had to face the long journey back to the sanctuary, probably on foot, unless he could steal a horse. He was in a bad mood. He hadn't seen Astrid in days (she'd been off on a contract), Festus and Gabriella were being moody, Arnbjorn openly aggressive, Scarlett and Nazir were being cool towards him, Babette seemed to be ignoring him, and Veezara was off on a contract, like Astrid. He knew why Gabriella, Festus and Arnbjorn were being nasty (they didn't like him), but didn't really know what Nazir or Babette's problem was. He knew why Scarlett was angry, but didn't like it. He had carried her all the way from Helgen, and she had barely thanked him.

He spotted a horse tied up outside a house, and, making sure nobody was looking, swung himself up onto it's back, and kicked it's sides, spurring it into motion. It was a reasonably fast horse, and they made pretty good timing back to the sanctuary. In fact, it was barely nightfall, as Silvanus leapt down from his steed's back, and walked into the sanctuary, briefly staring at a cart outside. "Strange." he said, as he walked through the door, into the sanctuary.

As soon as he walked through the door, he sensed something was happening. He could hear voices. He pricked his ears up and, not hearing the sounds of fighting, walked down the stairs normally. When he walked into the entrance hall, he was interested to find that Astrid was not at her usual post leaning against the wall, or leaning over the map that dominated the room. Then, he heard something that made his blood freeze. The sound of a madman. Laughing. He could hear more voices: Astrid was talking; she sounded annoyed by something. Frowning, Silvanus pulled off his cowl, shook his hair out, wiping the beggar's blood off his face, and walked down the stairs, into the hall. And he was greeted by a very strange sight.

All of the Brotherhood were standing in the room, around a man who looked like a jester. The jester was standing in front of a large wooden box, and looked very cheerful. He was dancing around a little, and was talking to the group at large. Oddly, he reminded Silvanus of a crazy preacher he'd seen in Whiterun when he was a little younger. Astrid was standing a little in front of the other members, in front of the jester and his box. Scarlett and Nazir were standing either side of her, slightly behind, and the others were clustered behind them. Scarlett turned to look at him, and grimly beckoned to him with a grimace, that Silvanus took to mean "Come over here, you'll like this". He did so, standing next to Babette, to whom he whispered, "What's going on?" "That jester, Cicero, has come from the old, destroyed Sanctuary in Cyrodiil. He's brought the Night Mother!" her voice, although whispering, was edged with excitement. Silvanus, however, did not feel so excited. He looked up, frowning at the box, wondering if it really did contain the Dark Matron, or if this Cicero was just insane... Or both.

"Keep talking, little man, and we'll see who gets punished..." Silvanus heard Arnbjorn speak and, for once, agreed with him. Already, the jester annoyed him. He had been talking about following the Night Mother and reinstating the tenets... Silvanus knew that this Brotherhood had abandoned the tenets, and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't like the idea of this jester person coming and changing the Brotherhood, and taking Astrid's power away... He would not let him do that. Also, if the tenets came back, Silvanus would not be able to slaughter Arnbjorn, which was very high on his to-do list. He heard Festus talk,  
>"Be quiet you great, lumbering lap-dog. The man has had a long journey. The least you can do is be civil... Mr Cicero, I, for one, am delighted you and the Night Mother have arrived. Your presence here shows a welcome return to tradition..." Shut up, old wizard... Silvanus thought. He wondered if the tenets would stop him strangling Festus to death. Scarlett clearly had the same idea, because she cut across him quickly,<br>"Some traditions shouldn't be kept up... We are a new Brotherhood now." Scarlett said, keeping her tone cool, but Silvanus, and the rest of them, could hear the malice underneath her civil tone. Apparently, Cicero couldn't, because he leapt forwards to pat her on the head with his gloved hand. "Oh, silly little girl, of course you aren't; there IS no NEW Dark Brotherhood; there is only THE Dark Brotherhood, you see?" Scarlett snarled at him, and even he could take that as a sign to remove his hand from her head. Then, he turned to Festus. "Oooh, thank you, thank you, thank you! What a kind and wise old wizard you are! Sure to earn our lady's favour!" Astrid, who seemed to be just as annoyed as Scarlett, but was keeping a more calm tone, stepped forwards, and cut the jester off again.

"You and the Night Mother are of course welcome here, Cicero. And you will be afforded the respect of your position of keeper. Understood, husband?" she gave Arnbjorn a scathing glance. He growled quietly. Then she turned to Scarlett and gave her an equally irritated glare. Scarlett looked back at her mother carefully, and Silvanus could practically see they were having a psychic argument. It seemed Astrid won, because Scarlett slunk slightly backwards. Cicero spoke again,  
>"Oh yes, yes, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Silvanus had to supress the urge to go and drown him in the pool. His inner conflict got so intense, that he barely heard Astrid's next words. "But make no mistake; I am the leader of this sanctuary, and my word is law. Are we clear on that?" She was not being playful, now, and Silvanus could hear the authority clearly in her voice. She was very annoyed. "Oh yes mistress, perfectly, you're the boss." And with that, the assassins began to walk off, including Cicero. All except Astrid and Silvanus. Silvanus made to walk off too, but felt her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Ah, there you are. Good. I was done speaking with that muttering fool anyway. I have to talk to you. Follow me." she led the way back up the stairs to the entrance hall, and he followed her. He made to stop there, but she pushed open the door to her room, and beckoned for him to follow. He did so, shutting the door behind him. When he looked into the room, he saw that she had taken a seat by the fire, and was patting the seat next to her. He went and sat in it, and turned to face her. "Are you alright, Astrid?"  
>"Not exactly. I feel like strangling that Cicero. And Scarlett and Arnbjorn weren't helping..." They chuckled quietly, and she took a bottle of something from a table and poured it into two cups, handing him one. He took it, and watched her sip hers. "I just wanted to talk to you, because I have a little... job for you." her playful tone had come back. It was clearly a welcome return for the both of them. "A girl in Markarth by the name of Muiri," Silvanus practically dropped his wine. "Wants some ex-lover dead." Silvanus nearly choked. Muiri... ex-lover? By Sithis, they didn't want him to assassinate... Silvanus Coppercroft? Himself? How could he... But Astrid was talking again. "A man called Alain Dufont. She's been shouting her mouth off about it. I thought I'd ask you to go. I'm sure you'd love the break from... All this." Her words held some forbidden meaning. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he liked it. "I thought I'd send someone with you, though. It'll be a hard job. Who do you want?" "Scarlett? She's a fine assassin." "Indeed. I... I don't know. I don't know if she's okay after her losing two fingers... Yes. I suppose... Alright. Tell her. And... Good luck." she touched his arm softly, then they both got up, and left. Astrid went to go and pore over the map once more, and Silvanus went down the stairs to find Scarlett, but nearly fell backwards when the jester leapt into his path.<p>

"Hey, you!" Silvanus straightened up, glancing at the jester. Seeing Cicero wanted his attention, Silvanus sighed wearily, and went over to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Veezara grinning at him, doing thumbs up. Silvanus mouthed a very rude word back at his Argonian friend, and looked at Cicero. "I'm sorry, but I have a contact to do, so could you make it qui-" "Do YOU believe in the Night Mother, Night-Spawn? How old are you? Cicero thinks you are rather pale... What, are you scared of the sun or something?" the jester cracked up laughing. Silvanus looked at Veezara, who was practically doubled over laughing. "I don't have time for you or your jokes. Get out of my way." "Oooooooh!" Cicero mock-pouted. "Are you a little touchy? Cicero doesn't like touchy people, OH NO, because they never like Cicero or like his jokes..." Cicero went off into mindless jabbering, dancing around like a maniac. Silvanus, hoping their conversation was over, made to move on to find Scarlett, but once again found that an arm barred his path. "Cicero killed a touchy person once. Ooooh, did you hear what Cicero said to the baker? I said to the baker, you're not dead, you're a faker! But if that's what you wish, then I'll oblige... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Silvanus made a run for it. This man was, quite clearly, insane. He could see why he annoyed Scarlett, Astrid, and Arnbjorn so much.

Before Silvanus went to ascend the stairs, he hit Veezara, who was still laughing hard, over the head. He could still hear his chortling as he entered the alchemy lab, where Babette and Scarlett were.

"Scarlett?" She turned to look at him, unsmiling but not nastily. Babette smiled knowlingly at him, before going over to play with Lis, their resident pet spider. "We've got a contract. You and me." "That's nice. Who is it?"  
>"A woman named Muiri in Markarth. Wants an ex-lover killed. She's been shouting her mouth off in public."<br>"Okay." Scarlett grinned at him. "When are we going?"  
>"Now?"<br>"Alright." she got up, and stretched out. Her fingers still looked painful, but she didn't pay them much heed anymore. Her eyes, a sparkly green colour, were exactly like Astrid's. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she said, examining her nails. He blushed, and shook his head. He had been thinking about how much Scarlett looked like Astrid... An almost perfect mini replica. Although Scarlett looked like she would grow to be a little shorter than Astrid. "Okay... I'll just get my knapsack. It's packed for a mission... You should do the same. If it's Markarth, then we'll be a few days." and with that, she turned on her heel and walked out. Raising his eyebrows, Silvanus shook his head at her annoying efficientness, and spat on the floor, before walking off, grudgingly, to do as she suggested. He went to the dormitory, and found his knapsack under his bed. He'd stolen it from Veezara, who hadn't noticed, but would be quite annoyed if he found out. He packed some clothes, in case he needed to blend in with the crowd, and also shoved in a heel of bread, a small bottle of mead, a small crossbow and a quiver of bolts, a tiny razor in case he needed to slit any throats, and a health potion, just in case. He put his ebony dagger at his waist, but also picked up two or three steel daggers, hiding them in his shrouded armour. He was not taking risks.

He began to walk out, with his knapsack on his back, and by the staircase leading up to the entrance hall, he found Scarlett, leaning against a wall. She saw him, and smiled her predatorial grin, before beckoning. She was in her full set of shrouded armour, and, unlike his, hers had a piece of red cloth over her lower face. He could only see her long-eyelashed eyes under her cowl. It was quite eery. He pulled his cowl on too, and she handed him a piece of black cloth from the floor. "Here. If you take your cowl off, then you'll see there's a bit of material where you can stick this under. Covers most of your face. Very useful." He took it, taking his cowl off, and found the piece of material. He hooked the black cloth around it, and then pulled the cowl back on. He couldn't see whether Scarlett was smiling or not under her cowl, but he saw her eyes crease up at the edges. So, she was either smiling or frowning. "Thanks. So... should we go?"  
>"Yes. The horse that you stole is still outside the sanctuary. I think my dear step-father," her voice sounded extremely sarcastic. "Wanted to eat it, but somehow he managed to control himself... My horse is outside with it. We can ride to Markarth." she winked. "If you can keep up. My horse, my mother's horse, and all of the others' horses are... Like us. Very quick, very strong..." then she seemed to remember something. "Actually, you can have Othrelos' old horse. She's called Gamygyn. She's a very good horse... If you can handle her. Means we can roast that horse you brought. I'm sure Nazir wouldn't mind spit-roasting it." She chuckled darkly, and Silvanus did too. Then, tossing her knapsack over one shoulder, she led the way up the stairs and out of the door, pausing to quickly hug her mother. Silvanus wouldn't have minded a hug from Astrid either, but clearly he was going to have to make do with a flirtatious grin. "Good luck." Astrid said, before turning around to pick up a dagger, and begin to play with it darkly. She was looking at the black dot on the spot that Silvanus knew symbolised Markarth... She was looking at that dot almost hungrily. Waiting.<p>

Scarlett kicked the door open and went over to the black pool just outside the door. She knelt down by the side, and stuck her arm in it. Silvanus frowned, but she seemed to know what she was doing. She felt around in the sticky, tar-like substance for a little while, until, after about twenty seconds, she smiled. "Found it." she said, and her arm retracted. Silvanus saw that she was pulling a handle. She let go, and the handle snapped back, making a vicious grumbling noise. The land seemed to crack in front of Silvanus' bewildered eyes. The pool split in the middle, the black liquid bubbling crazily, and, finally, Silvanus saw a trap door. Scarlett clicked her tongue triumphantly, before grasping the trap-door, and pulling it open. It opened inwards, and Silvanus could make out some steps. He could hear the sound of horses. "Bloody genius..." he grinned, shaking his head, and crossing his arms. She laughed, and waved her hand, descending into the earth. Silvanus hesitated for a moment, looking behind him, before following.

He shut the door after him, and walked down the stairs. They were deep and large, clearly intended for large creatures to go up and down easily. Now he was inside, he could see Scarlett was lighting a torch sconce on the wall, lighting up the underground stables. It smelt of blood, raw meat, and horses; a strangely comforting smell to Silvanus. He looked around: they were in a reasonably large room, with around 10 or 11 horses inside. Silvanus recognized one of them as the horse he had earlier stolen; it looked very anxious. It also looked rather strange next to the other horses in the place: great, black, demonic looking creatures. Silvanus felt a hand on his arm, and looked down. Scarlett was looking up at him.

"Here," she said, pulling him gently. "Come meet Gamygyn. She's yours." he let himself be pulled, and walked along, looking at the horses with eager eyes. They were all (apart from his stolen horse) black, but ranged between one tiny calf that looked barely old enough to walk, to a huge, hulking brute of a thing, that probably belonged to Arnbjorn. But there was one that really drew him; it was darker than the others, about medium size, and had a long, rippling mane. But, what drew him to it most? It's gleaming red eyes. Scarlett saw him looking, and laughed. "That's my mother's horse, Shadowmere. We don't know how she came to be here, but she always was here, in the sanctuary. My mother doesn't even know how old she is. She doesn't seem to age. Vampire horse." Silvanus grinned, and nodded. "Which one's Gamygyn?" "This one." She pointed towards the far corner. Silvanus started to walk towards his steed. Turning around, he saw Scarlett was saddling a smallish horse with several cuts on its face. She felt his gaze, and looked up. "Saddle her yourself... You do know how, right?" Silvanus did, having been brought up on a farm, so walked towards the steed with a steady pace, knowing that alarming a horse was a bad idea. Gamygyn was a little larger than Shadowmere, and had a proud look on her face. She was a little lighter than most of the others, and her eyes were a cool ice blue, similar in shade to his own. Cautiously, he approached her, and stroked her mane. She seemed to enjoy this, and her large mouth gaped, showing sharpened teeth. He practically fell backwards, not expecting it, and heard Scarlett giggle. "Like I said, they're like us. In more ways than you'd think..." She had saddled her horse, and was leaning against the stable wall, observing him like her mother had when Silvanus had been... initiated. Sensing that this was some kind of test, he quickly turned around, and picked up a black leather saddle lying on the floor next to his new horse. Placing it carefully on the horses' back, he strapped it carefully to the horses' underbelly, and adjusted it. It took him around a minute, and when he looked up, he could tell that Scarlett was impressed. Without using the stirrup, he leapt up onto the horses' back, and leant forwards, whispering a greeting into it's ear. The horse replied with a snuffle, and Silvanus smirked, and looked up to see Scarlett on her horse too, leisurely holding onto the reins. She kicked her horse gently in the flanks, and Silvanus did the same, following her.

Out into Skyrim.


	14. Kiss of Treachery

Silvanus grinned at himself in the mirror. Most of his face was concealed by the piece of black cloth Scarlett had given him, but now, with his iris' completely white rimmed with black, he looked like a different person in the mirror. It would last him nine days, easily enough time, until his eyes would go back to their usual electric blue. Calcelmo had done it quickly, for only twenty five pieces of gold, because he seemed to be too preoccupied to realise what a bad idea it might be. He had, like Scarlett had said, met her in the Silver Blood, where she had given him the news that Muiri worked in the Hag's Cure (which he already knew), and that they should go after having some food; neither of them had eaten for two days. Scarlett was sitting at a table, whilst Silvanus went up to the counter and ordered food. "A loaf of bread, a jug of ale, and two chicken breasts." Quickly, the squabbling couple who seemed to own the tavern, got the food, before going back to their fighting. A teenage girl, who was, apparently, the daughter of the squabbling couple, was looking at Silvanus very flirtatiously. He enjoyed this, using it to his advantage, and saving the two of them around ten septims. Silvanus was a little surprised that she started blushing crazily when he asked her to knock ten septims off the bill... Scarlett had practically wet herself laughing. So as they sat in the tavern, devouring bread and chicken and drinking ale, they chatted companionably.

"By Sithis, I hate Markarth." muttered Scarlett, swallowing a mouthful of chicken. Silvanus, whose mouth was full of bread, gulped it down awkwardly, taking a sip of ale to wash it down. "Why d'you hate Markarth?"  
>"It's all Breton. I was practically mugged by this blond guy who looked drunk..."<br>"Cosnach!" Scarlett frowned at him. "Who's Cosnach?" Silvanus raised his eyebrows, realising what he'd just said, and shrugged. "Don't worry. Sounds like someone I know..." "Oh. Okay. Well, he practically shitted on me for being a Nord." Silvanus snorted. "In the end, I stabbed him in the ankle and ran off. I hope I ripped his foot off, the bastard." Silvanus' heart speeded up, then slowed. He frowned, then chuckled. "Why in the ankle?" She blushed, and took an embarrassed swig of ale. "Well, I maybe slipped over in the river... And smashed into him... Which was why he called me a filthy Nord in the first place... And which was why I could only really reach his ankle..." They both burst out laughing. Silvanus knew that Cosnach was probably too drunk to realise she'd stabbed him in the ankle. He'd probably realise the next morning when he woke up with a hangover and a missing foot. Scarlett took one more bite of the chicken that they'd practically got for free, then stood up, pulling on her cowl. "Come on. Finish quickly; I want to get back to the sanctuary as soon as possible. Plus, we don't know how far the contract will be away from here, so we'll need some time. By the way, nice eyes." Silvanus snorted, and got up, pulling on his cowl too. He disdainfully dropped a septim on the floor for Hroki (she scrabbled for it desperately) and then followed Scarlett out onto the streets.

They walked up the streets, and eventually, found the Hag's Cure. Scarlett did not know Markarth, and Silvanus could not exactly admit he did, so had to grit his teeth and follow Scarlett on her wild goose chase around Markarth. He was almost certain that they ended up outside of Markarth at one point; Scarlett was too stubborn to ask for direction. Well, actually, Silvanus was too stubborn: he didn't like being told things like that. He didn't know why, but it just made him feel stupid. He also felt rather... thirsty. For blood. He'd very nearly fed on Scarlett in the day and night they'd been riding to Markarth; his bloodlust was growing rapidly. Scarlett had actually offered him some of her blood, but he had courteously refused. She had promised she wouldn't judge if he drained anyone on her journey, but he felt, somehow, self-concious. He didn't like feeding in front of other people, even Babette.

Silvanus opened the door to the Hag's Cure quietly, and stuck his head through. When he saw only Muiri behind the counter, he walked in, followed by Scarlett, letting the door swing shut behind them. Muiri, who had been dozing, looked up, alarmed. Seeing the two figures standing by the door, she almost fell over in shock. Then, looking around, she beckoned nervously. Silvanus and Scarlett obliged her, and walked forwards. Silvanus tried to resist the urge to smile; Muiri obviously hadn't recognized him. Scarlett was looking at her calmly. "Who... Are you..." "The Dark Brotherhood has come, Muiri." Silvanus spoke first. Muiri gazed at him, a small frown gracing her pretty face. Silvanus' body went cold... He started to pray to Sithis... But she had stopped, and just shrugged. She looked nervous, rather than anything else. "Well... Good. I... Well, there's someone I want dead."  
>"And who would that be?" "Alain Dufont." her voice, normally quite high and anxious, took on a venomous tone. Her voice sounded so full of hate, it reminded Silvanus of when they'd first met up after they first broke up. "I want you to find him, and tear him to pieces. I want you to rip out his throat, and tear his lying tongue from his mouth. I want you to slit his wrists open, and make him drink his own blood. I want him dead!" She stopped, breathing hard from her outburst. "I think we got that. Any actual details?" Scarlett said coolly, examining her details. Muiri gave her a nasty look, and then, suddenly, sat down with her head in her hands. Speaking through her parted fingers, she spoke. "He is a bandit leader, and... Well, we briefly went out together. I met him in a tavern in Windhelm, and I just fell straight in love with him. He was handsome, charming, kind... But he used me. You see, I am... I used to be close friends with the Shatter-Shield clan. Recently, their eldest daughter was killed. And I went to Windhelm for the funeral. But this man, Alain, he was just using me to get close to the Shatter-Shields... He was sympathetic... Then he and his gang robbed them blind!" Muiri slammed her fist on the table, fury in her eyes. "Then, he ran away, after... after having his way with me. So I want him dead. D'you understand that, assassins? I want him torn apart. The family... they think it was my fault. They were the only family I had, and they won't talk to me. They hate me. Alain Dufont stole my life... So I'm taking his." She let out a little sob. Scarlett, apparently unmoved, raised her eyebrows. "Anything else?" Silvanus could barely stop himself from grinning. Scarlett was the only other person, apart from him, who wasn't moved by tears. They just... irritated him. Muiri looked at them through tear-stained fingers. She sniffed pitiably, then sighed, nodding her head. "Yes, assassins. I... I want you to kill Nilsine Shatter-Shield. We were friends as children, but... If you kill Nilsine, then maybe the family will realise how I feel. I've lost family, so they can lose theirs..." "And how much money, exactly, will you pay us for doing this, Breton?"<br>"I can offer 1500 septims for Alain Dufont... And a bonus if you kill Nilsine. But killing Nilsine... is a personal thing to me."  
>"Where can we find them?" Silvanus said impatiently. He knew Muiri "Alain is in a ruin called Raldbthar. He... He has a great deal of bandits. He's a bandit leader... Did I mention that? Nilsine is in Windhelm, in her family's house. You'll find her there. Then come back to me... And I'll pay you."<br>"We'll be back as soon as they are both dead." Silvanus replied. Muiri gave him another strange look, but he didn't think it was recognition. It was something else, that he couldn't quite place. Quickly, he turned around, and walked out, Scarlett close on his heels. Looking back, before he reached the door, he saw Muiri sit back down, head in her hands. The door slammed shut behind the two assassins with a thunk, making him jump. Scarlett had shut it unnaturally hard.

"Alright... Which one do you want? Alain or Nilsine?"  
>"I'll take Nilsine," Silvanus replied. He didn't particularly want to kill Alain; he had an odd aversion to ruins. They made him feel claustrophobic. Scarlett gave him a keen look, and nodded. "Alright. You've still got your piece of mirror...?" he nodded. She grinned, and continued, "Good. If you finish first, then make your way back to the Silver Blood, and I'll meet you there. And vice versa. If either one of us is in trouble, of any kind, then rub the mirror. You'll know, or I'll know, to continue alone. Alright?"<br>"Yes. So the guild doesn't do jail breaks?" She shook her head matter-of-factly. "Generally, no. Occasionally, if it's a high up person, then we'll hire the thieves guild. We don't deal in that sort of thing. Usually, we don't need them. My mother is very... selective." Silvanus nodded, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and waved one of her hands in farewell. "I'll see you soon." She said, as she began to walk off down the street. As they were on the high street, Silvanus watched as she pushed open the gates with a little difficulty (they dwarved her considerably), and made her way out. He waited for a few seconds, before following, although not wishing to catch up with her. He would rather go alone... As well as the fact that he had some plans before he went. Scowling, he scratched his cheek under his cowl. He hated the way that Scarlett was always in control... He'd felt like a small child for most of that mission. Like their roles, as adult and child, had been swapped. After all, it was HIS contract. Then, he chuckled. He'd forgotten how childish he could be.

He rather liked Scarlett. She was impatient, bossy, cruel, but yet still an innocent child... when she wanted to be. He respected her bravery: she'd offered him her neck a few times on the journey, so to quench his thirst. He'd refused only out of honour. He didn't particularly like the idea of biting Scarlett. He knew it hurt a great deal, and he didn't want her to feel that pain. Oddly, he felt like Scarlett was his little sister already. Babette had told him, rather bluntly, that she didn't particularly like him, but he wasn't sure that was true. She was very proud, and she wouldn't tell Babette she liked anyone. She slightly reminded him of Vega, his childhood love. Except Scarlett was somewhat less... crazy. Scarlett seemed more adult than her years, although it was obviously, to Silvanus at least, an act, whereas Vega had been a child at heart, even when she'd left Dragon's Bridge with her family when she was 15. But their basic personality was the same. Scarlett had a hot temper, and was very rational. She had obviously disliked Muiri.

Silvanus leapt down the last few steps. He was feeling in a childish mood. He could just catch a cart to Windhelm: he had plenty of septims from the Morthal contract. The fires of the burning city still burned in his dreams... A beautiful thing. He truly was passionate about his work: some assassins just killed for money. He killed for blood, and didn't care to deny it. He didn't do the theatrics: if someone asked him why he killed, he'd simply reply "I like blood. I like killing. Is that okay?" and then slit their throat. No pretences. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about being a Night-Spawn, but, interestingly, the assassins didn't seem to care. He'd been most worried about Astrid being disgusted by the fact he had to drink blood to survive, but she seemed to like him even more since he'd told her. Silvanus loved her even more for that. Even though Arnbjorn would occasionally call him names, he'd learned to shrug it off. If the lap-dog was going to be petty, then that was his own problem, not Silvanus'. Festus was being rude too, but Gabriella seemed to have warmed to him a little. She'd told him, in great detail, about stabbing a unicorn with a crocheting needle on a moonlit walk. He hadn't been sure whether to laugh or tell Astrid that Cicero wasn't the only crazy person in the sanctuary. But he'd found himself laughing, and she'd laughed too. He liked the fact that he wasn't the only one who laughed at death anymore.

He had things to do: he was going to visit Cosnach, have a little drink (Cosnach's neck had a nice supply), then leave. He would have taken Scarlett along, he was certain she would find it amusing, but he decided not to. Cosnach was his cousin, at the end of the day, even if he was a drunken horker.

Silvanus made his way down to the Warrens, not stopping for conversation with the occupants. Usually he'd stop to banter with his Breton friends, but didn't want to reveal himself. He walked straight through, not even bothering with his usual contemptuous look at the beggars moaning on the floor. He didn't have time. He could feel the blood-lust growing in him; it always did when he had promised himself some blood. Reaching the door to his cousins room, he got down on his knees, looked up and down the corridor to make sure nobody was looking, then began to pick the lock urgently. It was very easy, and he didn't break a single lockpick. When he heard the lock click, he grinned, and pushed the door slowly open, and crept into the room where, sure enough, Cosnach was lying on his bed, snoring like a bull-frog. The room stank of alcohol, and Silvanus noticed several used skooma bottles on the floor. Condescendingly, he picked his way across the room, and went on his knees by Cosnach's bed, sinking his fangs gently into Cosnach's fat neck.

His white fangs broke the skin easily (Silvanus didn't want to put his cousin in too much pain), and he found a vein and began to suck gently, careful not to awake his sleeping relative. Cosnach let out a feeble moan, but didn't awaken, as Silvanus drank his fill greedily. Blood dribbling down his chin, Silvanus withdrew, wiping his face with his hand. Then, he went to the sink in the corner, and washed his face and hands quickly, before leaving. Although Cosnach cared for him, Silvanus was certain that family love wouldn't stop the drunk punching him in the face if he knew that he had just fed on him.

"Sleep well, cousin." Silvanus muttered, grinning, as he pulled the door shut behind him. Then, he began to walk down the corridor, towards Markarth. A beggar, lying on the floor pathetically, gave him a bug-eyed look as he stepped over him. "Ay, don't I know you..." "Shut your mouth, beggar, or I'll sew it shut myself." Silvanus continued, with a whispered threat. The beggar, knowing that the youth meant it, let out a grunt, and lay back down. Clearly, threats were nothing new to him. As Silvanus pushed open the door, he gave the corridor behind him a nasty look. It was squalid; faeces was smeared over the walls, litter was everywhere, and all kinds of disgusting things were written on the walls and door. How by Sithis had he ever considered living there? Silvanus had slept on the streets many times, or in barns, and he held no prejudice to that. But he would not sleep in his own shit. That pleasure was reserved for people like Arnbjorn, in his book. He exited the city quickly, and went to the first hireable cart he could see. A slim, young-looking Dunmer was behind the reins. "How much for a ride to Windhelm?"  
>"Twenty septims." Oh by the Gods, the Dunmer had a lisp. Resolving to not talk for the whole journey, Silvanus rummaged in his bag, pulled out a coin purse that may or may not have had twenty septims in, and hauled himself up beside the Dunmer, who flicked his reins cheerfully. And the cart slowly went into motion. _<p>

Silvanus arrived in Windhelm at around three in the morning with the worst headache he could remember. The Dunmer had not stopped talking the whole journey and, apart from having a lisp, the elf was also slightly deaf and had the loudest voice Silvanus had ever heard. In the end, despite the dangers, Silvanus had gone to sleep. He'd been woken up rapidly, however, when the Dunmer had started up a loud conversation with a passing Khajiit caravan.

So, all in all, he was glad to be off the cart in Windhelm. He leapt down, not bothering to flick the man a tip, and walked into the city without looking back. He hoped that the Dunmer was slaughtered by bandits.

Walking into the city, he was greeted by memories. It was here that he'd done his first Dark Brotherhood contract (although it had, technically, belonged to Scarlett). He could even see Aventus Aretino's house from here. Perhaps he would go and pay the little boy a visit... Plus, he could go and visit the New Gnisis Cornerclub, which was always a welcome thought. He travelled into the Grey Quarter, and walked into the cornerclub, and took a seat at the bar. Ambarys was polishing tankards, with a moody look on his face. It was only when Silvanus pulled off his cowl, that Ambarys looked up, then smiled, opening his arms.  
>"Pollux! Pollux my friend, how are you?" "Fine. Tired. In need of a strong mazte." Ambarys laughed. "Coming up." he reached under the bar, and pulled out a bottle of the strong, elven beer. He handed it to Silvanus, who took a grateful mouthful. "Slow down there, tiger. I don't need you having another hangover. I don't think my bruises will ever heal." Silvanus snorted, but took another large gulp. After an afternoon with the cart-driver, he could've done with about six, but put the beer down. "Listen, Ambarys, I need a favour. D'you know where the Shatter-Shield house is? I'm making a delivery for one of them from the docks." he lied fluently. "One of the Argonian dock workers asked me to take a note up. Don't know what it says." Ambarys didn't look at all suspicious. Silvanus thanked Sithis for giving him a silver tongue.<p>

"Shatter-Shield house? On the Western Wall. It's very big; you'll find it easily. God, those Argonians, eh? So rude..." Ambarys murmured, as he began to spit-polish some glasses. "But the Shatter-Shields are very rich. You may want to..." he winked. "Take yourself a bit of their wealth. But don't say I told you so." Silvanus grinned nastily, considering. Then, he put down his mazte, having drained it completely. "I'll be seeing you." he said, as he walked out of the cornerclub. Ambarys thought he'd be stealing gold. No. He'd be stealing lives.

It was completely dark in the streets in Windhelm; he wondered if Ambarys had noticed how late it was. Poor man never seemed to sleep. Silvanus wandered towards the west side of town and, sure enough, found a large, manor-like house with a plaque outside, engraved with HOUSE OF THE SHATTER-SHIELD CLAN. He smirked. "Thanks for the direction." he hissed quietly, as he opened the front gate, and walked up the path towards the house. All of the lights were off; the family were asleep. One of them, Nilsine, would be sleeping forever.

He turned around to make sure nobody was walking the streets and, when they weren't, got on his knees and pulled out a few lockpicks. The lock was tough, and he broke two or three of the handy little picks making his way in. Finally, when he heard the strong lock click, he put his hand on the doorhandle, and pulled it open. Cautiously, poking his head in, he saw and heard nothing. He carefully walked into the house, gently shutting the door behind him. It was a large house, huge even, and the shelves were full of things that would have fetched Silvanus a very nice price down at the market. However, he had no time. He nearly leapt out of his shrouded armour when he heard a loud noise from the room next door. He froze, keeping completely still. But then, he heard another, louder one, and sighed with relief. Snores. Poking his head round the door, he saw it was a woman making the disgusting, pig-like noises. An old woman; not Nilsine. Sighing quietly with disappointment at the loss of an easy kill, he forward rolled forwards down the corridor, and sneaked up the stairs. He felt his heart practically break as he passed an elven sword that would have been worth so much money... His inner pickpocket was still alive, evidently, as much as he tried to squash it.

Silvanus reached the top floor quickly, and saw two bedrooms. Looking into one, he saw an old man lying under the bed covers. It was in the next room that he found his prize. A pretty, dark-haired young woman who looked a little older than him, maybe eighteen or nineteen. He grinned evilly, showing off his fangs. Quietly, he made his way over to her bed, and whispered into her ear:  
>"Hello, Nilsine." she awoke, and he gently placed his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming. After a few moments, he took his hand away, and began to stroke her hair. Her wide eyes looked at him, but he was certain his eyes did not give anything away. "I'm not going to hurt you, my love."<br>"Are you... are you an angel?" Silvanus barely suppressed laughter. Was this girl crazy? She sat up, and he went to sit on the bed, taking her head in his lap. Shutting his eyes, he tried to imagine that she was Astrid, gazing up at him with those perfect green eyes... But opening his eyes, he saw only Nilsine's dark ones. He stroked her cheek, and looked down at her gently. Her face was so trusting...  
>"Yes. I am an angel, Nilsine. I'm here for you." "Really?" her face was so innocent... Silvanus gently kissed her cheek. A kiss of treachery. A kiss of broken trust. She shut her eyes, and her mouth opened, gaping, shocked that this handsome "angel" was here for her. To love her, and... Then, she heard the swish of a dagger. She didn't even have time to open her eyes, as her throat was slit. As she slowly bled to death, she heard him, "You stole Muiri's life. So, I'm stealing yours. See you in the Void, you bitch." And with that, he lowered his head to her neck, and lapped up her blood.<p>

Silvanus was content.


	15. The Night Mother

Silvanus walked into the Silver Blood, to see in completely deserted. Apart from a little girl sitting at a table on her own, with blood on her face. Smiling. "Hey. Everyone cleared out to go see this trial for some Forsworn. They left me here on my own..." she put on a sickening mock baby voice. "Because I'm only a poor, innocent little girl..."  
>"A poor, innocent little girl with blood all over her face." They both chuckled. Silvanus went to sit down opposite her, and Scarlett pushed a bottle of mead into his hand. He took it. "Here, take this. Those bastards the Silver Bloods won't notice one bottle of mead's gone. They're skinflints, but those people who look after this rathole won't notice... Too busy having family troubles. I never thought there was a family more dysfunctional than our own, but there you go..." He cracked the top off, and sipped with relish. The taste of blood was still fresh in his mouth.<p>They sat at the table, him drinking mead, her drinking juniper berry juice, in silence. They finished their drinks quickly, but neither made to move. "How'd your kill go?" Silvanus asked her. "Fine. Alain had about 10 men in there, so I played the poor, innocent, lost girl. A couple of them came out to ask me what I was doing, and I pretended I was lost. They took me in, and took me to Alain. Don't think they had more than three brain cells between them." Silvanus chuckled. "So I went to see the man, and he was all set to slit my throat... So I got him first. Chopped his head off, then ran as fast as I could out of that place. Killed a couple of them, but I can't take on ten full grown men, however stupid they mighta been. How about you?"<br>"Good, actually. I'm... completely full. Most fun I've had for ages." he grinned. He truly did feel... ecstatic. It was his first proper contract from Astrid... That was enough. "When're we going to tell Muiri?"  
>"Do you want to? It's your contract, after all. The death was enough for me." "Honestly?"<br>"Your contract, your reward." He looked at her, but she looked completely sincere. "Truly, my part didn't require much sneaking. Tiny little ruin; I literally just acted then had a bloodbath. Pretty easy." He nodded, and smiled. The reward was all his. His first, proper contract. "Thanks."  
>"You're welcome. Anyway, the others will be expecting us back soon. I'll meet you in the stables, and we can get a cart back to Falkreath. If that's good with you."<br>"Yes, that's fine. I'll see you in a few minutes, then. I might go and get the court wizard to put my eyes back to the old colour, so I'll be around half an hour." She nodded, and got up and left, shutting the door behind her. Silvanus looked after her for a second, then pushed back his chair, and got up. Gathering his knapsack about his back, he followed Scarlett, and pushed the door open. Looking down, he could see her just crossing the high street. Scarlett turned around and waved at him cheerily. He waved back, as she walked slowly towards the gate. He began to walk towards the keep, in the opposite direction.

Silvanus left the keep with his eyes back to their usual electric blue. He had got them changed back for free (Calcelmo had been too engrossed in his work to do anything but flick a finger- Silvanus had ran away before he remembered the bill), and was now walking towards Hag's Cure. He didn't really care if Muiri recognised him now: Scarlett wasn't around to do anything. She probably would, and Silvanus would be able to explain everything. Although he did not love her anymore, he counted her as one of his few friends. She was a good woman.

He pushed open the door to the shop, and slipped through into the musty interior. Noticing Bothela with Muiri behind the counter, he was tempted to run back out again. But, gritting his teeth, he walked into the shop. Muiri, who looked anxious, saw him instantly, and walked swiftly into the back of the shop, waving her hand for him to follow. He did so, and found himself in a small room with a bed, a table, a chair, a cracked mirror, and a dirty sink. Muiri's room. She was sitting on the bed, looking miserable. Her hands were clasped on her lap, and she wasn't looking up. Good, he thought. Maybe she wouldn't notice his eyes had miraculously changed colour.

"So... are they... Alain and Nilsine... Are they...?"  
>"Say it." She looked up at him with a frown. He just looked down at her. Evil. Cruel. Merciless. "Say what? What are you talking about?"<br>"What they are. Alain and Nilsine are lying in pools of their own blood. Alain is torn apart, like you said. Nilsine is lying dead in her own home. They are gone. Muiri, you have to understand, the satisfaction of killing," his voice was teasing and sadistic. Muiri was looking up at him with some kind of both fear and fascination. "Is knowing that your enemies are gone. Slaughtered. Being tortured in the Void. Imagine that, Muiri!" his voice was animated. "Alain, the man who stole your life, is being tortured by thousands and thousands of past generations of assassins! His life is being taken time and time again! And Nilsine, too! Doesn't that make you happy? So, girl, what are they?"

She stared up at him and, suddenly, a tiny smile graced her lips. Silvanus' heart leapt. He still loved Astrid, so much, so much more than this miserable looking creature. But he'd forgotten how beautiful she looked when she smiled. "Dead." she said, simply. Silvanus could have kissed her. "So, assassin, I suppose you want your payment..." she handed over a coin purse. It jangled, and Silvanus grinned, putting it in his belt-pouch. He nodded his head, and turned to go, but he felt a cool hand on his arm. He turned around, to see her standing close to him. "I didn't give you your bonus so..." she had a ring in her hand. It was silver, and, with a pang in his heart, Silvanus remembered that it was a ring that he, himself, had given her when they once went out together. Then, he felt his heart lift. He could give it to Astrid! That would be symbolism at it's best. "Here, take this. It was given to me by another old lover... But our love is dead. So, here. Take this, with my thanks, and as a symbol of my affection." Silvanus looked at her for a second, then nodded. And with that, he left her. Left the building. Left Markarth.

"So remind me again," teased Scarlett. "Why did she give you her ring, of all things?" They were walking through the pine forest of Falkreath together. They'd both slept through most of the cart ride home, so were using this as an oppurtunity to chat. Silvanus had just been telling her about Muiri's odd behaviour regarding the reward.  
>"I don't even know! Kept going on about an old lover... Strange woman." "How many lovers has she got? Sounds like a harlot to me... Was she flirting with you? By the Gods, I thought she was the sad, sit at home and eat sweet-rolls sort, but apparently not!" Silvanus snorted with laughter. Scarlett giggled, and shook her head, mystified. Her long, corn blonde hair (the same colour as her mother's Silvanus noted) hung over her face, and she flicked it back impatiently. They had both removed their cowls and, to an onlooker, they could have been biological brother and sister. From a distance, at least. "Scarlett?" She turned to look at him. "Do you like Arnbjorn?" she frowned, and narrowed her eyes at him. She bit her lip, as if considering whether to talk to him or not. The air, previously full of laughter, had gone a little cold. "Why do you ask?" she said, sharply. She sounded a little suspicious. Silvanus sighed, and shrugged. "Forget I ever asked. It doesn't matter..."<br>"No. I asked you why. It does matter. I want to know." her voice was like frostbite spider venom. Silvanus stopped, and looked at her carefully. He didn't like to speak his mind, much. But, he supposed, if Babette was right, then Scarlett knew anyway. "I... I'm... I..."  
>"You're in love with my mother. Yes. I know. But I suppose Babette probably told you that." "Wha... By Sithis, does the whole sanctuary know?" "No. I do, Babette does, and my step-father does, but nobody else. Veezara might have guessed, but I doubt it. If you want to keep it a secret, then try to not go brick red whenever you're within twenty metres of her." Scarlett's voice had lost the cool edge, and sounded teasing. Silvanus practically sighed with relief. "Then... Then you don't mind? I mean, I don't know if s-"<br>"Of course I don't mind! I like you, Pollux. But, just as a warning, I wouldn't try anything. Otherwise both myself and Arnbjorn will paint the sanctuary with your entrails. Just a little warning." she grinned at him. Silvanus wasn't quite sure whether to take her seriously or not; her tone was serious, but her eyes were sparkling. Then, he realised something. "Wait a second... What happened to the horses? Did we leave them in Markarth?"  
>"No. They went back. We usually do that; makes us less trackable. Someone will have put them back in the stables by now. We arrive, they wait a few hours, then make their way back to the sanctuary. Means we're less easy to find. Very useful." Silvanus nodded, seeing the logic. However, he did wish that the assassins would actually tell him little, useful details like that. It would save him a lot of heartache. Seeing the look on his face, Scarlett grimaced. "You'll get used to it. You've only been here five or six weeks. I've been here 11 years. You get used to a place."<p>

They reached the door, and Scarlett went down to check the horses had got back. When she emerged from the pit, Silvanus pulled open the door after saying the passphrase, and the two of them walked into the sanctuary. They could hear Cicero singing. Scarlett let out a little moan. "I wish that stupid jester bastard would shut up. I feel like Shadowmere's been trampling my head. And it's not even like he can hit a note. Sithis knows why he chose to be a jester..." Muttering darkly, she began to walk ahead of Silvanus, who was looking inside the money pouch Muiri had given him. It was full, as she had said, with septims. He smirked like a cat, and walked into the entrance hall. Seeing Astrid leaning over the map, he put the coin-purse down on the table in front of her, then slit it open with his dagger. The coins spilled out in front of her. Astrid looked up, and smiled her seductive smile at him. "Well done, dear brother. Well done, indeed." "1500 septims. And I got a bonus... Here." he rummaged in his pocket, and pulled out the ring. Then, he handed it to her. She took it, and examined it carefully. "Very nice. What did you do to get this?"  
>"She wanted two jobs done. Gave us the gold, and that too. Going on about some ex-lover giving it to her. Should fetch a nice price, do you think?"<br>"Well, she obviously wanted to give it to you... personally." she chuckled slightly. "It seems you have an admirer, you naughty boy." Silvanus laughed, and leaned against the wall. He loved it when she talked like that to him. "A ring... If you want to sell it, then it's up to you. It's your bonus, after all. Oh yes, and your cut..." she took a handful of the gold, and handed it to him. "That should be enough." He nodded, and moved to go, but she put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a second... I have something else to ask of you. Something of a more... personal nature." his heart leapt. Feeling it practically breaking his ribcage, he replied, "Something bothering you, Astrid?" he loved saying her name, loved the way it rolled off his tongue. She paused for a second, then brought her hands to her head to massage her temples. "It's Cicero."  
>"Is his singing getting to you too?"<br>She laughed, but then her voice took on a more serious tone. "Ever since he's got here, he's been nothing but trouble. Preaching, undermining my authority, annoying everyone... But there's more. He keeps locking himself in the Night Mother's room, and talking to someone. I don't know who. So I need you to do something for me... I need you to find out who he's talking to. Then come back to me. And we can have a little... word with them."  
>"Sure, but where am I going to hide? There's nothing to hide in in that room but..." a smile came onto her beautiful face, and he got it. "Oh. Hide in there."<br>"Yes. The Night Mother's coffin."  
>He paused for a second, then nodded. "Alright. For you. But I'm never hiding in a box with a dead woman again, okay?" She smirked in her self-satisfied way, and tilted her head to one side, considering him. "I'll... probably... never make you go in a coffin with a corpse again... If I remember. That's all I'm saying." her tone was playful. Silvanus smiled; he was in the mood to play. He liked playing games, especially when he might be murdered by a manic jester in about half an hour... He leant against the wall. Astrid looked up. "Aren't you supposed to be in that coffin, brother?"<br>"Give me a second. If I'm going to be slaughtered by Cicero when he finds me, I'd rather catch my breath from walking all the way through Falkreath forest." She snorted derisively, but just turned back to the map. Silvanus could tell that she wasn't serious. He waited for a few seconds, then walked on through the doorway, without looking back.

He didn't notice that Astrid turned around to stare at where he had been. With a look that was almost... craving.

Silvanus walked down the steps towards the main hall, where he saw most of the assassins. Gabriella was sitting on the bank of the pool, where he and Astrid had sat only a few nights ago, knitting. Silvanus noticed how sharp her knitting needles were. Veezara was meditating by the training posts, and Arnbjorn was angrily smashing his hammer down on the workbench, not even bothering to "play" (as Scarlett put it) with any armour. He looked furious. Festus and Nazir were sitting on chairs, clearly brought in, and were sipping glasses of wine, and chuckling about some joke. Scarlett and Babette were sitting on the stairs, giggling about something. Scarlett had already washed and put down her knapsack; her hair was wet and tied up in a messy bun. Silvanus, having no wish to talk to giggling juveniles, went to sit by Veezara, if only to seek a little comfort before being disemboweled by a manic jester. "Alright, there, Pollux?" Veezara spoke in his pleasantly accented voice. Silvanus sat down, and let his head thunk back against the stone wall behind them. Veezara laughed. "I'll take that as a no. By Sithis, what has Astrid had you doing this time?"  
>"Is it just me who she constantly takes the piss out of?"<br>"Oh no. She likes you. She just also rather likes... manipulating you. But that's okay; she manipulates everyone." Silvanus groaned, but when he opened his eyes, Veezara was leaning over him with a look with undisguised interest. "I heard about how you killed Nilsine... Telling her you're an angel. By Sithis!" at the questioning look on his face, he continued, "Scarlett was laughing about it with Babette. I may have... overheard. But it must have been very fun. Telling her your an angel, practically jumping her... Who are you, Sanguine?"  
>"Yes." they both laughed. Silvanus was not, it had to be said, Sanguine, but he enjoyed his pleasures as much as the daedra. Wine, blood, sex... He loved them all. "Anyway, I'd better go... Astrid wants me to do something for her."<br>"Please. You are like her little lap-dog... Or lap-bat. Depends how you want to look at it." Silvanus punched him lightly over the head, and the Argonian chortled. "See you later, brother."

Silvanus went up the stairs, and headed in the direction of the Night Mother's "chambers". It was a large room, with several benches. The Night Mother's coffin, huge, was at the front of the room, dominating the space. Grinding his teeth, he walked over to it, and tried to pull the two halves open. "Shit." he found they were locked. Then, irritated, he pulled a lockpick from one of his pickets, and stuck it into the lock. It was a very easy lock to pick, and he didn't break one pick. Quickly, when the lock went, Silvanus opened the coffin, and saw her... the Night Mother.

She was old, but her body was well preserved... A product of Cicero's constant "oilings" Silvanus thought grimly. Her face, contorted into a horrible grin, didn't frighten him. He wasn't scared of corpses: he'd seen his mother's dead body, half torn apart by bears when he was only ten. He'd seen Archus' drowned body when he was 13. He'd seen Juliana's, his father's, Othrelos', and so many, many more. What did frighten him, slightly, was the position she was in. Her hands, knarled, were reaching out, like a mother does to a child. He realised with a grimace that to enter her coffin, he'd have to let her embrace him. Well, if he was going to be killed by Cicero anyway, he didn't have time to be picky. Anyway, if he did survive, then maybe Astrid would finally notice how devoted he was to her... If she hadn't already. He really was a little lap-dog, he thought grimly, as he entered the coffin, and felt the corpses arms wrap around him. And, as he shut the door, he had a thought.

He was a lap-dog... Or a lap-bat. If that was how you wanted to think about it.


	16. Dreams of a Listener

Silvanus was bored. He'd been standing in the coffin for about half an hour, and so far he'd just heard the jester singing and talking nonsense. It was starting to get to him: the jester really couldn't sing. He'd always hated jesters; when he was younger and went to a travelling circus in Solitude with Salazir, Archus, and Vega, he'd led the booing when the jesters came on. It wasn't just the fact that they annoyed him... He just didn't like the way they smiled. They had always been a sort of phobia, for him, and Cicero pretty much summed up all of his childish nightmares. Not that he was scared of the jester, not at all, he was just... wary of him. Silvanus hoped that Astrid's next "lap-bat" mission for him would be strangling the man to death.

And apart from the fact that Cicero was getting to him, the Night Mother also unnerved him slightly. Nothing scared Silvanus, as such, he'd had such feelings beaten out of him at a young age. Things unnerved him, and made him a little anxious, but otherwise he didn't really notice. Silvanus was completely immoral. Except for Astrid. His one exception. But, even for Astrid, he didn't like being in a coffin with a dead woman's arms wrapped around him, listening to a crazy man skipping around. He prayed to Sithis that Cicero would just get his stupid little meeting over with, and let Silvanus get back to killing people and loving Astrid. "Cicero is hungry... Need a sweetroll... or a carrot." Silvanus could barely stop himself bursting out of the coffin and choking the idiot with a damn carrot. Or a sweetroll. He groaned quietly, and rubbed his head. He hoped Cicero's madness wasn't rubbing off on him. "Need to oil mother soon... Get all the hard to reach places." The Breton in the coffin retched silently. He knew the jester was insane, but having a fetish for a corpse? Then, an even more frightening thought flew into his head. If Cicero opened the coffin, then he'd find Silvanus being embraced by his "pet corpse" (as Arnbjorn put it), then he would probably go crazy and slit his throat, and ask questions later. But, no, he could hear Cicero muttering again, and his ears pricked up as he heard something.

"Are we alone? Yes?" Silvanus breathed a sigh of relief. Cicero didn't know he was there. He waited with baited breath, waiting to hear a reply (and praying he would hear Arnbjorn's gruff voice), but only heard the jester's crazed laughter. "YES! ALONE!" the jester began to laugh again, and the youth in the coffin could hear the thumps that meant he was dancing. He grinned despite himself. "Sweet solitude! No-one will hear us..." Silvanus grinned again, showing his fangs. HE could hear them. "Disturb us... Everything is going to plan! The others, I've spoken to them, and they're coming around, I know it! The wizard Festus Krex..." That ruled out Festus. "Perhaps even the Argonian..." and Veezara too. "And the un-child..." Babette was out. So that left Scarlett, Arnbjorn, and Gabriella. Which one of them could it be? "But sadly the others remain... ignorant. Do you know, that harlot Astrid's little devil child told me to stop my insane capering? DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Silvanus winced, but grinned. Scarlett was out of the running, so that left only Arnbjorn and Gabriella. But again, nobody replied, and Silvanus began to get impatient. "What about you, hmm? Have you... have you spoken to anyone? No? No of course not! I DO THE TALKING, THE STALKING, THE SEEING, AND THE SAYING! AND WHAT DO YOU DO HMMM? NOTHING!" Silvanus had to put his hands over his ears to keep out the jester's mad shouting. But he took them away, quickly, not wanting to miss anything. Slowly, he peeped through a gap between the two halves of the coffin door... And saw Cicero standing in the middle of the room, waving his arms about... alone. Silvanus frowned, confused. What was...? "But... I'm not angry. Oh, never. Cicero understands... Cicero always understands. And obeys. But you... you will talk when you're ready, won't you? Won't you? Sweet Night Mother!"

"Poor Cicero." Silvanus heard a low, hoarse voice speak. Eagerly, he looked through the gap again but saw nothing. He froze. "Dear Cicero." the voice spoke again. Silvanus did not recognise it. He could feel his heart beating, fast. What was going on? Was one of the other assassins playing a trick on him? But this wasn't a normal voice. It was in his head. "Such a humble servant. But he will never hear my voice... For he is not... the Listener." Silvanus froze again, and his eyes opened wide. What was going on? He wanted to be out of the coffin, to run, to get away from this voice... For the first time in four years, Silvanus felt fear grope at his heart. "Oh, but how can I defend you? How can I exert your will if you will not speak to ANYONE?" Cicero's sigh, annoying voice came to his ears again and he desperately tried to shut it out, to shut out the voice, to hear the voice in his head again. The Listener? But how? The post had been abandoned for years, Babette had told him so. The last Listener had died, and none had been chosen since, so the Dark Brotherhood had abandoned the tenets. Astrid had become leader of the Dark Brotherhood. So now, how could the voice... The voice of the Night Mother... be in his head?

"Oh, but I will speak. I will speak to you. For you are the one. Yes, you." Silvanus felt fear tear at him again. "You who is the pretender to the name Pollux. You who are truly Silvanus Coppercroft. You who shares my iron tomb. You who warms my ancient bones. I will talk to you... and you will talk to her. Your speaker. The child named after the colour of blood. The child of the woman you love. She is your speaker. And I give you this task to tell your speaker. Journey to Volunruud. Speak to Amaund Motierre..."  
>"Poor Cicero has failed you." Once again, the jester's obnoxious voice cut in, and Silvanus practically killed him there and then. HE was the Listener? But how could this be. The Night Mother had spoken to him, given him a contract? Told him that Scarlett, named after the colour of blood and the daughter of Astrid, was his speaker? But... no. He couldn't be. Silvanus struggled desperately with the arms that bound him, he was being held in the Night Mother's embrace, he couldn't break free! He didn't WANT to restore the tenets, the Brotherhood he knew and loved was THIS Brotherhood. HIS Brotherhood. ASTRID'S Brotherhood. He would not plot against her, no matter how much the Night Mother spoke to him... "I am sorry, mother, Cicero has tried, Cicero has tried so hard, but he just can't find the Listener!" Cicero cut in again. Silvanus shook his head, trying to escape, but the arms that held him held strong; the corpses arms were like steel. "Tell Cicero that the time has come. Tell him the words he has been waiting for all these years... Darkness rises when silence dies..." "I WON'T!" Silvanus ripped the Night Mother's arms aside, and smashed the door to the coffin open, tearing himself away, terrified. He heard screams fill his mind, the Night Mother was screaming, screaming for him to go back to her horrible embrace... But someone else was screaming, Cicero was screaming, and had his hands around Silvanus' neck...<br>The youth punched the jester hard in the stomach, and the little man fell backwards onto the floor, winded. Silvanus, breathing hard, towered over him, but Cicero was not done. He leapt up, and the two men stood, face to face. "What? What treachery? Defiler! Debaser and defiler! You have violated the sanctity of the Night Mother's coffin! Explain yourself!" The jester shrieked. When Silvanus just stood there, completely out of breath, Cicero yelled again. "Speak, worm!" "Get out of my way!" shouted Silvanus, trying to push the man out of the way, but was pushed backwards himself. "Don't you see? The Night Mother spoke to me! I am the one, you stupid bastard!" "She... spoke to you?" the jester's tone was nervous. Then, deciding in his insane mind that Silvanus was lying, began to scream again. "More treachery! You lie! The Night Mother speaks only to the Listener! And there is no Listener!" Cicero pulled back a fist, and punched him hard in the face. Silvanus could feel blood spurting down his chin, his own blood, the salty tang of it filling his mouth. Demonic, animalistic, Silvanus grabbed the jester by the scruff of his neck, and slammed him against a wall, ready to rip his neck out. "She said to tell you," Silvanus whispered menacingly, the picture of hell with his face covered in blood. "Darkness rises when silence dies. Prepare to die, you..." but the jester wriggled out of his grasp, and fell to the floor. Silvanus screamed an oath, then readied himself for more combat, but was stopped by the awe in Cicero's face.

"She... she said that? She said those words... To you? Darkness rises when silence dies?"  
>"Yes! Are you deaf as well as insane?"<br>"But those are the words! The Binding Words! Written in the Keeping Tomes! The signal so... so that I would know! Mother's only way of speaking to sweet Cicero..."  
>"Get on with it, you son of a bitch!"<p>

But Cicero didn't seem to hear the names Silvanus was calling, for he launched himself up onto his feet, and began to dance, a look of utmost joy on his face, as he clapped his hands, and cheered. "It is true! She is back! She has chosen a Listener! She has chosen you!" he laughed, crazed, as Silvanus tried to run, but the man barred his path, face full of ecstasy. "All hail the Listener! All hail you!"

He made a bolt for the door, and almost cried with relief when it was kicked open, and Astrid ran in, holding her dagger at the ready, a look of fury on her face. "By Sithis, this ends now! Back away, fool!" she hissed at Cicero. Silvanus went to stand by her, and Cicero backed away, raising his hands. "Whatever you've been planning is over!" she said, her voice evil. Then, she turned to Silvanus with a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright? I heard the commotion. Who was Cicero talking to? Where's the accomplice? Reveal yourself, traitor!" She gave Silvanus no chance to answer, speaking fast. Silvanus tried to answer, but was interrupted by the irritating voice of Cicero. "I spoke only to the Night Mother." they both whipped around to stare at him. "I spoke to the Night Mother, but she didn't speak to me, oh no, she only spoke to him! To the Listener!" "What? The Listener?" Astrid's voice, no longer angry, sounded only confused. "What are you going on about, what is this lunacy?" "It's true, it's true! The Night Mother has spoken! The silence has been broken! The Listener has been chosen!" But Astrid paid him no heed, turning only to Silvanus, her face still full of concern. She put her hand to his cheek, and wiped some of the blood away. "When I heard Cicero screaming, I knew you'd been discovered. I feared the worst... But are you alright?" Silvanus, relishing the feel of her hand on his cheek, bit his lip. "I'm fine. The little bastard knows how to punch, though." She looked into his eyes, seeing he was lying. However, Astrid was not patronizing, so didn't pursue it. "Then what in Sithis' name is going on? Cicero spoke to the Night Mother but she only spoke to you? Is this just more of the fools rambling?"  
>"No. At least... No. I went in the coffin, and I heard a voice. Like it was in my head. She told me that I am the Listener... The Night Mother, I think. At first I thought I was going mad. But when I told Cicero something she'd said, Darkness Rises when Silence Dies, he seemed to understand it. I don't know much about the past of the Dark Brotherhood. He said something about the Binding Words, and the Keeping Tomes..."<br>"What?" she frowned. "So Cicero wasn't talking to anyone else... Just... the Night Mother's body? And the Night Mother, who, according to everything we know will only speak to the person chosen as Listener, just spoke... Right now?"  
>"Yes."<br>"By Sithis." she turned away from him, and looked with mixed confusion and awe at the body of the Night Mother, then back at him, then at Cicero, who was still dancing. Then, finally, she looked back at him, eyes open wide. "And...? What did she say?"  
>"I must speak to someone named Amaund Motierre in a place called Volunruud... And that Scarlett will be my speaker..." he didn't mention the part about knowing who he truly was. He would leave that out for now, at least. "Amaund Motierre? I have no idea who that is... But Volunruud... that I have heard of. And I know where it is." Her tone was brooding. She sounded dark, considering him, looking him up and down. "So... I should go to Volunruud and speak to this man?" "Hmm..." Astrid was looking at the Night Mother's body again, and there was something in her eyes that Silvanus could not quite place. And, when she looked back at him, more emotions clouded her beautiful green eyes. Jealousy? Confusion? But there was something more... Desire. Finally, Silvanus saw what everyone but him could, apparently, see. There was a caring look in her eye, a look of something only Muiri and once, Vega had ever looked at him like before. A look of caring, of emotion, of lust, of desire. He felt heat fill his body, as she looked at him. She was clearly having an inner battle. "No. No!" her voice was anxious, a little wretched. Then, she regained her authoritive tone. There was no playfulness in her next few words. "I don't know what's going on here, but you take your orders from me. Are we clear on that? The Night Mother may have spoken to you, but I am still leader of this family. I will not have my authority so easily dismissed..." then, she lost her authoritive voice, as she looked at him again. Her eyes, once again, clouded over with so many mixed emotions. "I... I need time to think about this. Go see Nazir- get some work from him. I'll find you when I'm ready to discuss the matter further." and with that, she walked out, without looking behind her. Silvanus practically felt his heart break.<p>

"Oooooh! You are the Listener, you are the Listener!" he heard Cicero singing behind him. And he felt fury filling his heart; it was this man's fault that Astrid was upset. And he would make sure the jester never upset her again.

Swiftly, turning round, Silvanus grabbed the little man by the neck, and pinned him up against the wall, completely livid. Practically nose to nose with the idiotically grinning jester, he whispered in a voice so full of malice that it practically cut Cicero. "Listen to me, jester. I don't want you upsetting Astrid. Keep away from her. Keep away from me. Now go and play with some frost-trolls. I hope they rip you apart!" he slammed Cicero one more time against the wall, then let him crash down to the ground, storming out with hatred filling his heart.

Leaving Cicero sitting alone, rather bemused. Like a child, he sat cross-legged on the floor, looking at where Silvanus had slammed the door behind him, with an innocent look on his face. He scratched his head. "Why was the Listener so angry? Cicero was only trying to entertain him." and with that, he got up, and went to oil the Night Mother, very confused.

Silvanus slammed himself down on his bed, furious. Finally, when he saw for himself that Astrid had feelings for him, the jester had to mess it all up. Now, he was the Listener. He didn't WANT to be the Listener. He was happy as he was; Silvanus may have been evil, sadistic, and immoral, but by no means was he particularly ambitious. He didn't care about fame, or money. What he killed for was the blood and the death. The rest? Didn't bother him. He just liked killing. And now, he had been chosen to be the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Furious, he smashed his fist into the wall, drawing blood. Sucking the crimson liquid off his knuckles, he remembered that his face, like his hands, was covered in blood. He decided that he would go for another late night swim. All he wanted, at that moment, was to sleep.

He yanked the covers over his head, and desperately tried to sleep. Although it was only around three or four in the day, he was so tired, it didn't matter to him. He was sucked into sleep quickly. And began to dream.

Silvanus was in a vast expanse of land. There was no sky, no floor, no earth, no nothing. The Void. At first, he thought he was dead. But, no, he knew he was just dreaming. Looking down, he saw he was naked, but felt no embarrassment or cold. He felt warm, and comfortable. He turned around, and saw, to his curiosity, someone looking at him with an amused look on his face.

A man.

He looked like an Imperial, with a bit of Nord blood in him, and was tall, and nimble. He had a cat-like agility to him, and was lean as a lion. His hair, long like Silvanus', was completely black, and his face was young. He looked around thirty years old, and had a handsome face and features. And, oddly, Silvanus was reminded greatly of himself. The man's eyes, like his own, were electric blue and heavily-lidded. This man was wearing black, tight leather armour, that looked similar to his own shrouded armour. Suddenly, he felt self-concious of his nakedness.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Silvanus. I am a relation of yours... But if you'd rather not be naked, considering I am a stranger, then just ask for clothes... And they will be given." "What do you mean? Where am I? Who are you?"  
>"You're dreaming. Dreaming of the Void. Don't worry. All Listeners have dreams like this. I did once myself. Many years ago, though. I lived at about the time of the Oblivion crisis. And our relationship? I am your great, great, great, great grandfather, Arcturus. I was the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood... But I died before my time, doing a contact. And now, I serve Sithis in the Void. Sithis sent me to talk to you... Apparently you weren't enthusiastic about ending the silence..." seeing the look on Silvanus' face, he chuckled. "And the clothes? Just think about what you want, and they'll appear." Silvanus thought hard of his shrouded armour, and, suddenly, a set appeared in front of him. Silvanus pulled on the armour, leaving off the boots, gloves, and cowl, and stood, looking at Arcturus, who nodded.<p>

"Is that the shrouded armour they have now? Looks nicer than the armour we had to wear. Shall we walk?"  
>"If you want." They began to walk, side by side. Their resemblance truly was striking: they could have been brothers. "Why don't you want to be Listener? The Night Mother tried to embrace you... yet you ran."<br>"I'm not ambitious. I kill for blood, not for power. I don't like politics. I hate politicians." "Yes," Arcturus looked grimly at him. "I always hated politics, too. In the five years I was Listener, I got far too caught up in that shit. But the future is in your hands. The Dark Brotherhood reborn." Arcturus raised his hands sarcastically, and Silvanus laughed. "It doesn't have to be about politics, this time. Honestly, I quite like the new Brotherhood Astrid has created. But, in time, it will fail. You get contracts through rumours and contacts in the cities. For me, the Night Mother was more useful than anything. I don't like religion." "Neither do I. But how are you persuading me?" Arcturus glanced at him, and stopped, putting his hands on Silvanus' shoulders.

"Listen, I understand that you don't want to betray the woman you..."  
>"You don't understand." Silvanus pulled away, and turned away from the older man. Arcturus looked after him, with pity in his blue eyes. "I do understand. In my time, I fell in love, too. A woman named Antoinetta, who is your great, great, great, great grandmother. And she loved me." his voice turned bitter. "We had a daughter. We were happy... Until something happened. I was a Silencer, which means I was a private assassin of a Speaker. There was a traitor in the guild, and my speaker, Lucien Lachance, thought that it was someone in the sanctuary where me, my family, and my Antoinetta lived. I was ordered to perform a purification..." Silvanus could see tears glimmering in the man's eyes. "Which means I was ordered to kill everyone there. My friends, who trusted me... my girl, and my daughter. I was told that if I didn't slaughter them all, I would be killed for treachery, and they'd be killed anyway. I was going to refuse, but... I had a plan. It was selfish, and I can never expect my brothers and sisters to forgive me. But I took Antoinetta and my daughter, and I hid them away. I sent them to High Rock, which is where Antoinetta was born... Which is how my family line went from Imperial to Breton. I never saw either of them again... Well, I hoped to see Antoinetta in the Void, but she was forced to renounce her life as an assassin, and change her name. I never saw my daughter again, either. I know she married a Breton, and so on, and so on, until you, your brother, and your sister were born. I've watched our family every step of the way from the Void. I watched as Aurelius ran away to join the legion..." Silvanus slammed his hands over his ears, but could still hear Arcturus' voice. "I watched as your mother, and your sister died. It was my voice that encouraged you to kill your father, Silvanus. It was my voice who encouraged Othrelos to forgive you... I suppose you could call me your puppeteer."<br>"So... I'm not evil?" Silvanus gasped. But Arcturus just smiled. "Oh yes you are, you stupid fool. You are the most evil, contemptuous, immoral, cruel, and sadistic person I've ever met in my life. I just helped you make the right choices... Believe me, if I hadn't pulled a few strings, you would be dead, rotting in jail for the murder of Archus and so many others, or living in the Warrens in Markarth wasting your life away. Be grateful, boy. But you are my kin. And I understand that you can't betray Astrid. And I'm not asking to you. She will make the right choices too... just give it time." Silvanus felt himself being pulled away from the dream world, and, seeing Arcturus for the last time, heard the man call. "And don't get yourself killed! You have hope yet!"

Silvanus awoke in a cold sweat.


	17. Destroying the Origins

Silvanus stood at the edge of the pool, staring down into the water. His reflection tall, lean, fair was looking back at him. His heart was heavy. Arcturus was the string puller. He had thought that there was something that got him out of all those tight spots... But he'd thought it had just been good luck. The news that his ancestor had been helping him along all the way... he didn't feel worthy anymore. He felt like part of him had been ripped away... He didn't believe in destiny, and being told exactly what he was going to do with his life made him so angry... The story that Arcturus had told him, about Antoinetta and his daughter would have touched any whole soul. Silvanus felt no pity. He felt only anger.

He wasn't whole.

He was nothing more than a puppet, a marionette. He wasn't worthy to be Listener. He wasn't worthy to live.

It wasn't the first time he'd considered suicide; he'd thought about it many times. When his mother had died, when he accidently killed Archus, when Juliana died, and countless times as he waited for the chance to kill his own father. But now, staring blankly into the glimming pool, he truly felt a longing in his heart to end it all, to die like Archus had. Maybe he could be reunited with his friend... But then, all his future held was the Void. Where he would be a puppet for eternity. He had to end it. He was only wearing his loincloth, so he dived into the water, barely making a ripple. Swimming down to the bottom, he held his breath, and shut his eyes, waiting for death's cool hand to take him... But the hand that pulled him to the surface of the water was certainly not death's. The hand had caused death many times, and willingly, but did not intend to kill Silvanus. Her hand, slim and pale, pulled him to the surface with surprising strength. Gasping, Silvanus opened his eyes to see Astrid's terrified face looking in shock at him. "By Sithis, Pollux, what are you doing?" she was wearing her shrouded armour, but she had the look of someone who had been about to go to bed. Her face was horrified. He shook the water out of his hair like a dog does it's fur, and looked up at her with miserable eyes. Her own eyes, passionate, perfect were looking into his with mixed anger and concern... And the same thing he'd seen earlier. Desire.

He loved her so much he couldn't stand it. She was standing on the bank, her arm wet from where she'd pulled him from the water. Her face was perfect. Her body was perfect. She was perfect to him. He was truly in love with her. He gazed into her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he silenced her by closing the distance between them. Their lips met for the first time.

Astrid tasted of lavender, exactly how he imagined. Her lips were soft, and, gently, he kissed her, eyes shut. Their bodies, pressed close together, fit together like a jigsaw. They were, truly, meant for each other. For a long time, they just sat there, Astrid leaning back on her hands, Silvanus leaning forwards, lips meeting in their passionate first kiss. Eventually, he pulled away, and their eyes met. For a few moments they just looked at each other. Then Astrid smiled, and Silvanus smiled too. "Arnbjorn's out on a contract. We can... talk." her voice was back to it's playful, teasing tone. He grinned, and held out his hand. Slowly, she took it in her own. Silvanus, heart beating faster than when the Night Mother was talking to him, let her lead the way to her room. Once they were both inside, she shut the door behind them, and locked it. She turned around, and he took her in his arms again, pushing her up against the wall. They kissed more lustily this time, his hands in her hair, hers on the small of his back. As he bent down to gently kiss her neck, she moaned, and whispered words of love in his ear as he bit her gently, making her groan with ecstasy. "Careful, vampire." she whispered into his ear, kissing the lobe gently, and biting it as he kissed her neck. Then, she pushed him against the wall, and he brought his knee up between her legs. She rested her body in his knee, his hands on her waist, hers around his neck, as they smiled at each other. They kissed again, as Silvanus began to pull her shrouded armour off her. It fell to the floor, leaving them both completely naked, kissing passionately. Finally, he broke the kiss, looking at her and Arnbjorn's bed, questioningly. Then, he grinned evilly at her. "Shall we?"  
>"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." and they descended onto the bed, and, softly, began to make love.<p>

Silvanus awoke with a feeling of complete joy in him. All thoughts of Arcturus and suicide were gone. He was lying in bed with the woman he loved next to him... he was complete. Her beautiful, sleeping face was close next to his... he wondered if she would remember the sex they had enjoyed the night before. He remembered that Vega had barely remembered when they'd slept together... It had broken his heart. Feelings like that always stayed clearly in his head. He didn't honestly understand how people could forget things like that. He felt amazing, although he did feel a little guilty. Not for Arnbjorn, not at all, but more for Scarlett. She would probably kill him (and her mother, too) when she found out... If she found out. He knew that they couldn't tell anyone in the sanctuary, or anywhere in fact, that they had slept together. He had had secret relationships before, but he'd never been in love with the women he'd had them with. They'd just been one-night stands then a few awkward days afterwards... He prayed to Sithis that what he had done last night wasn't a one-night stand. He could have stayed in the bed forever, lying close to Astrid, but he had a strange feeling in him... A feeling that he couldn't quite place. He wanted to go home. To Dragon's Bridge. It was pulling at him. Silvanus, trying desperately not to be marionetted, clung onto the bed, but was almost physically pulled away. He found himself writing a note.

Astrid I'm going to visit family. It's my uncle's funeral today, and I have to be there. Sorry.  
>-Pollux<p>

He left the note on her bedside table, and took a look at the woman. He felt his heart leap. Silvanus didn't take his eyes off her sleeping form as he dressed in his shrouded armour, and walked out of the door. There was nobody in the entrance hall, to his relief. Having to explain to Arnbjorn or Scarlett why he was in Astrid's room would be a bit awkward. Silvanus walked towards the door to Skyrim, scooping up his knapsack on the way out. He knew that there was still some things from the contact in Markarth, so he would be okay for a few days. He could walk to Falkreath, then get a cart to Dragon's Bridge... He pulled open the door, and walked out into the open air. The air, scented with pine, was cool on his hot face, and he let out a grateful breath of air. He loved the outdoors, almost as much as he loved being indoors with Astrid. Pulling his cowl carefully into place, he began to walk towards Falkreath.

He reached the city quickly, and started looking around for a cart, praying that the Dunmer who last gave him a ride wouldn't have miraculously moved to Markarth. His heart was still beating; but he felt oddly in awe of what had happened. Thinking back, he didn't know exactly how he'd summoned up the college to press his own lips to Astrid's. It was... a strange thought that he had done that. He had always thought of himself as heartless, but now he felt like some tiny portion of his heart had been reborn. Or perhaps not. Astrid was evil, and wicked herself... So maybe their love would just be built up on lust. He hoped not. Even if he was evil, even evil people could fall in love. Silvanus supposed he'd probably loved Muiri, and maybe even Vega too, but he had known even then that they weren't his true love. Neither of them. Silvanus did not believe in destiny, but he did believe that you only got one love in your life. One soul-mate. One person that could never be replaced.

Silvanus did feel a little guilty; in the lust of the moment he had taken blood from Astrid. Oddly, however, she'd seemed to have enjoyed it: pain seemed to turn her on. He grinned. Pain turned him on, too. However, something nagged at his mind. One of the reasons he'd been considering drowning himself, was that he'd heard the others talking in hushed tones at the table at dinner, gazes on him...

"Did you hear? Pollux is the Listener, so they say..." "Then his destiny is written in the Void... Astrid is right to fear his power..." "He scares me a little..."  
>"He wishes us no harm, at least, he doesn't seem to..." "The little bastard couldn't hurt any of us... He's all words..." "Don't underestimate him, Arnbjorn, I've seen him slaughter and kill with so much skill..."<br>"So Astrid fears him...?"  
>"Wouldn't you? The power he has..."<br>"By Sithis! Does she think that he's conspiring with the jester to bring her down...?"  
>"Possibly. But, personally, I don't think he'd do that to her..." "Of course he wouldn't..." "He's just a boy... Just a little kid..."<p>

Those words had reverberated around his mind. Just a little kid. Just a boy. He growled in fury. How dare they talk about him like that? Arnbjorn, Festus, Gabriella, and Nazir... With Veezara, Babette, and Scarlett looking anguished and trying to eat their steaks without adding to the conversation. Silvanus had sat next to Scarlett, fists clenched, teeth gritted, staring down into his uneaten steak in fury. He didn't eat, obviously, and slid had slid his steak onto Veezara's plate. The Argonian had taken it, but Babette had pushed it back onto his plate, telling him even vampires had to eat. Silvanus had just glared at her, and put it back on Veezara's plate. Veezara, sensing a fight, hastily stuffed it into his mouth and commented on how tasty it was, drawing the whole conversation away from Silvanus being the Listener. The youth had felt grateful for his friend's intervention; he hated Babette mothering him as she usually did. It was getting on his nerves. Scarlett was the only one he had liked during that meal. She hadn't said anything at all, and she hadn't looked at him. He hadn't told her about how she was the Speaker yet... And he didn't know when he would, or even if he would. She'd become depressed, and he wasn't quite sure why.

It couldn't have been that she knew about him and Astrid, Silvanus thought, as he boarded a carriage full of people heading to Solitude via Dragon's Bridge, because it had been before they had slept together.

The journey was long, and the cart was full of people. A Breton family who were cheerily discussing what they would do in Solitude; two bards heading to the bards college; a pilgrim heading for the Temple of the Eight; a young couple who were talking in hushed voices; a young, reasonably pretty woman with long, dark brown hair and friendly brown eyes. Silvanus was a little fed up, because the bards were both singing. He really hated bards. The family were loud, and the pilgrim obnoxious: he was sitting practically on Silvanus' lap. Eventually, with a snarl, Silvanus pushed him away. "Watch yourself, pilgrim!" The old pilgrim, looking offended, sniffed haughtily and turned away. Silvanus looked forwards again, to see the woman frowning at him with a curious look on her face. It was very similar to the look Muiri had given him... One of curiosity and slight recognition. "Is there a problem?" he said, raising his eyebrows. She whistled sarcastically and turned away, to look over the side of the cart with interest. She was looking at the immense waterfall that towered above them from a huge moutain. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she said, to nobody in particular. Silvanus, guessing the comment wasn't directed at him, turned away moodily to look away from her. He didn't know what in Sithis had possessed him to go to Dragon's Bridge anyway, when he could be still in bed with Astrid... Rather than in a disgusting, crowded cart. He rested his head on the side, and looked out into Skyrim. "There is no problem, friend." he whipped around, and saw she was talking to him. Feeling no reason to be aggressive, she was merely starting a conversation, he shrugged. "Okay."  
>"Don't want to talk?"<br>"Not really." she sighed, and Silvanus turned around.  
>She was quite tall, taller than him, maybe. She was slim, and had few curves. She had a slightly freckled face, large, kind eyes the colour of chocolate, and slightly scruffy hair... Silvanus nearly choked. It was her... It was Vega! The same girl who had moved away from Dragon's Bridge when they were 15, the same girl he had slept with the same year, the girl who he had loved as a child! That smile, oh so familiar to him, was childish and wild. She had barely grown in the two years they'd been apart. Then, he realised. THIS was why he'd been sent to Dragon's Bridge: Arcturus wanted him to see Vega, fall back in love with her, and betray Astrid... He would NOT. He would fight the puppet-master. He loved Astrid. And that thought, those three words, filled his mind, filled his body from head to toe, and he knew that it was true. Vega was a thing of the past. But that didn't mean they couldn't talk.<p>

"Vega." he said. She stared at him, and her mouth gaped open at him. "What? How do you know my..."  
>"I missed you, Vega," his tone was almost accusing. "After you left Dragon's Bridge, I missed you." She looked at him for a second, and he pulled off his cowl, revealing his long white blond hair. She put a hand to her mouth, and her face lightened with happiness. "Sil-!" he shoved a hand over her mouth. "Shh! Don't call me that name here..." he glanced around, but nobody was looking or listening. "You can't call me that... Call me Pollux. Alright?" seeing the confusion in her eyes, he sighed and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, it's just I can't be known with that name... It isn't my name anymore, alright?" She nodded. "Good." his voice took on a more relaxed tone, and he smiled at her. "How are you?"<br>"I... I'm fine S-... I mean Pollux." he nodded, satisfied. "How have you been?"  
>"Not fantastic..." he pulled his cowl back on. "I've been doing okay, though. What are you doing going back to Dragon's Bridge?"<br>"I'm not, exactly. I was hoping to join up with the Companions, and I need a reference from the guards I used to work for in Solitude. So I wasn't exactly going back home, but... How about you?"  
>"Memories. I've had something happen that's... important in my life, and I felt like going home. Before I move completely on with my life. See the shithole one last time. Maybe go burn it down. Depends." he chuckled darkly, and she looked shocked. He grimaced. He was too used to being with people who found death and pain amusing. "Sorry... My scenery's changed."<br>"You mean the people you associate with find that sort of thing funny?" "It's my new life, Vega. You know me better than anyone else in Tamriel... Well, you did. I'm happy with my career choice, and I swear to Sithis that I respect that you're becoming a crazy, axe-wielding barbarian." He said it in a good-humoured voice and she grinned, but then, picking up on a particular name he'd mentioned, said sharply, "By the Eight, Silvanus, you worship Sith-" He clapped a hand over her mouth again. "We'll talk later... Come to Dragon's Bridge with me?"

She nodded.

"Here we are, at Dragon's Bridge." the cart driver said.

Silvanus leapt down, and offered his hand for Vega to jump down. She dismissed it and leapt down herself, giving him a slightly scathing look. He grinned. "Just trying to be a gentleman."  
>"You can cut the act with me, bastard." she grinned. He laughed, and mock-bowed, before the cart started to trundle away down the road. Silvanus looked at the village where he'd grown up.<p>

It was large, for a village, and sloped up a hill. A barracks, several farms, and a tavern... and there it was. His house. Where he used to live. "My house..." the window still hadn't been fixed. Apparently, nobody had moved in. Slowly, he walked forwards, and heard Vega's light footfall behind him. His heart beating fast, he willed himself on, scared that he would back away, run away... But he could not. He reached the front door quickly, and touched the handle. Eyes shut, he felt Vega's reassuring hand on his shoulder... He wished it was Astrid's... That she was here with him, to help him face the past. Not Vega.

Silvanus pulled the handle, all of his previous cockiness gone. He closed his eyes, and opened the door, and took a step forwards.

The house he had once lived in consisted of only three small rooms: someone had come in and put dust sheets over what little furniture there was. "You don't have to..." "Shut up." he didn't want to sound aggressive, but the words came out angrier than he'd intended. Turning around, he saw that she was hurt, and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry. I... I just."  
>"I understand. Go on. I'll wait outside." She let the door swing shut.<p>

Silvanus looked into his old home. It was dark, and the sudden silence felt strange to his ears. Stepping forwards, he looked around the room that he had spent most of his time in as a little boy. It was small, squalid, and contained only a table, a few chairs, a cupboard, and a dirty fireplace, and that was it. A few motheaten painting were on the walls... He smiled. Juliana had loved to paint. He walked towards one, that was supposed to be of his family, and touched his hand to it, caressing it gently. Juliana had drawn it with some charcoal (that Silvanus had stolen from the lumber mill) and it was smudged and dirty. Dorian Coppercroft had wanted to take it down, but Silvanus had guarded it with his life. That little picture, crude and dirty, was of their family.

He'd remembered the day Juliana had drawn it: he'd been seven, her nine. She'd sat at the table, a look of fierce concentration in her usually blank eyes, her pink tongue sticking out of one corner of her mouth, and Silvanus had watched, intently. She'd drawn then as blobby stick figures: their father being the tallest, then their mother, then... then Aurelius. Silvanus gulped softly, and pressed his fingers to the slim stick figure that was his older brother. Although he'd never known him... He'd sometimes wished that Aurelius had stayed. Maybe, then, Silvanus wouldn't have been so alone. Unless Dorian had killed him too. Silvanus' fingers stroked the piece of paper, over Juliana's drawn in curls, to his own figure. He looked at the picture his sister had drawn of him; his smile was huge, and it reminded him of Cicero's. Juliana had scrawled her name in the corner, too, and he touched that. He felt tears coming to his eyes, and blinked them away angrily. He would not cry.

Carefully, he took hold of the nail that held it to the wall, and pulled. It came away easily: it had been there so long Silvanus was surprised it had not fallen away anyway, without his assistance. Then, as the piece of paper fluttered to the ground, he caught it, and held it in his hands, looking at it with sadness blossoming in him. Then, he felt a beat of fury fill through him, and he cried out, tearing it into little pieces. Letting them drop to the floor, he screamed in anguish as he stamped on them, then fell to the floor, head in his hands, sobbing. He waited and waited; hours he sat there. Eventually, he got up. It was night. He got up, brushed himself down, and put his cowl back on. Then, throwing one last hurt glance at the place, he walked to the door, expecting to see Vega...

She was gone.

Like everyone else in his life, she had left. Left him. Without even a note. He felt the anger bubbling up inside him; he ran to the wall of a house, pulled the torch from the bracket, and sprinted back to his old house, torch aloft. He pressed the torch to the thatched roof, and as his anger exploded from him, so did the fire. It spread, burning the place that had given him birth... Destroying it forever. As he stood beside it, hearing the screams and shouts of the townspeople, he spat on the building, as he turned on his heel. "See you in hell." he whispered, mimicking what the Imperial commander had said to him, as he ran away, feeling the flames licking at him, at his soul.

He began to run in the direction of the sanctuary, head bowed. He didn't care how long it took him to run all the way there. It would be DONE.


	18. Arnbjorn's Fury

Arnbjorn walked into his wife's room... She was sleeping, smiling. She was beautiful, he thought, grinning wolfishly. That bastard Pollux had good taste, at least. But Astrid was HIS. And he could do exactly what he wanted with her. Sitting down in a chair by the fire, he idly inspected his disgusting fingernails. Perhaps he would rent her out to the boy for a laugh... He put his feet up on the table, and sat back. No. The little meat rack wouldn't get to taste her, ever. He'd tried to let his friends have their way with her, but she'd always fought like a wildcat... He would tame her over time. He got up, and went over to the bed, hoping he could sneak himself inside her whilst she slept... She wouldn't be able to do anything. People said that she dominated him, but he didn't like that. That was why Arnbjorn liked to have sex with Gabriella, and any other woman he found on the hunt... He could dominate them. His wife? Much harder.

He pulled back the covers softly with his calloused hands, licking his lips in anticipation. Then, he frowned. She was already naked. But how...? Astrid always slept in her armour, in case of an attack, and occasionally in a soft dress... But never naked. Unless she'd been sleeping WITH someone... Arnbjorn pushed that thought out of his mind hastily. It was impossible that Astrid would betray him like that... Completely impossible. But he'd gone away on a contract the night before, so maybe... He growled, and watched as her eyes opened, and she stretched out. "Arnbjorn, if you were thinking of taking me in my sleep, forget it."  
>"Well." he snarled, and walked to sit on the bed next to her. She didn't bother to conceal her nakedness, and just glared at him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Why are you sleeping naked? While I've been away on a contract?"<br>"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied mysteriously in her playful voice, as she got up and picked her shrouded armour off the floor. She began to pull it on, after putting on a bra and pants, looking away from him. The werewolf went behind her and put his arms around her waist, but she kicked him hard in the crotch. He felt back with a grunt, and Astrid smiled. "Like I said, I'm not in the mood." "So why were you sleeping naked then? Had Nazir in here, did you? Or Veezara? Or..." he paused for effect, to see what she would reply with. He was an expert on body language. "that little milk-drinker Pollux?"

Astrid was brilliant. She didn't even go red, and gave him a contemptuous look. He shook his head at her, and, with surprising strength for a woman much smaller than him, pushed him up against the wall, and placed a leg between his own. He grunted happily, and moved his head down to kiss her, but she pushed his face away gently. Then, practically nose to nose, she whispered, "Husband, may I remind you, that we are married? Unlike someone, I take my marriage seriously." Astrid was lying through her teeth. She was a little surprised that her tongue didn't turn black, with the amount of lies she put through them. She desperately wanted to tell Arnbjorn all about Pollux, all of the positions they'd done, how he'd actually managed to turn her on unlike SOMEBODY, how much she... how much she loved him. It was strange: Astrid had only been in love once before, and she refused to even think about that. He was gone. She'd moved on many times, trying to give Scarlett stepfather's: Delvin Mallory, Brynjolf, Dirge, Arnbjorn... But none had managed to replace HIM. But last night, as she lay breathing hard next to Pollux, she knew that someone had replaced him. The young, handsome assassin beside her had changed everything. She'd been interested in him since they first met in that old abandoned shack, and quite a few times in that conversation had the strong urge to bed him then and there. Then, after talking, becoming friends once he joined the Dark Brotherhood, she'd fallen more and more in love with him... And then, that night, that perfect, beautiful night, he'd kissed her and they'd slept together... It had been mind blowing.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Arnbjorn's gruff voice snapped her out of her daydream. He was up in her face, and he looked furious. "Are you suggesting that I sleep with other women?"  
>"Yes. Yes I am. Now get off me, I have work to do." then, remembering what Scarlett called Arnbjorn's work, she grinned, nastily. "You can go and hit things in the forge again... Remind me, have you actually ever made any armour?" He spat on the floor at her feet, and whipped out, revenge in his heart. Astrid stayed still for a second, before realising that if he came back and checked the sheets, then she'd be done for. She shut the door, and locked it, thanking Sithis that Pollux had left before Arnbjorn came raging in... Hiding him would have been difficult. She pulled back the blanket and stripped the sheets, and held them in a bundle under her arm, and went to the hole in the corner that Gabriella had labelled "The Washing Chute". She pushed the sheets down into it, hoping with a little glee that Gabriella would notice the mysterious white stains that covered them, and went to go and sit on her bed. They all did their part in the sanctuary with the cooking, washing and cleaning: Nazir would cook, and if he wasn't there then Astrid would generally be made to do it; they would try to keep what they did clean and not mess the place up, but it was Veezara and Scarlett's job to clear up anything; Gabriella did laundry and things like that; Arnbjorn was SUPPOSED to fix armour and weapons; Babette made and sold poisons and supplied the guild with things; Festus sat around and moaned at them that they weren't doing it properly. Pollux, so far, took care of the horses. Festus and Arnbjorn had voted for him to be the guild's errand boy (Scarlett had been the chief Errand Girl up until she was 11 and started doing contracts- they were looking for a new one), but Scarlett had told them how good he was with horses, and it had been decided. Othrelos had used to do it, and Pollux had taken over pretty much all of what Othrelos used to do.<p>

It was a family effort.

Astrid went to the door, and began to unlock it, wishing that she could have stayed in Pollux's arms forever. But where was he? Had he left after she fell asleep, or had he stayed? Trying to push the thought out of he head, she pushed the door open, and walked out into the entrance hall. A little girl was standing in the middle of the room, looking almost accusingly at her. Scarlett. She went to embrace her daughter, but was held off by the look on her face. She lent against the wall. "What's wrong, my dearest?"  
>"You're up late. It's after lunch. Nazir made chicken. It's your favourite."<br>"I was tired." she said almost defensively. "I didn't sleep well last night."

Scarlett stayed still, rigid and suspicious for a second, then relaxed. Astrid smiled to herself. She didn't much like lying to her daughter, who had been the only thing that made her happy for so long, but she knew it was necassary. Her daughter was extremely powerful, and extremely possessive. Something she got from her true father... But Scarlett thought she was born from rape. Scarlett had taken it so seriously, that she'd gone and slaughtered the man Astrid told her was her father. Astrid had felt a little bad- not for the man, but for her daughter thinking that. She'd made it up as a thoughtless lie, and changing her mind now would hurt Scarlett even more... The truth of knowing who her true father was would hurt Scarlett even more. "Have you got any contracts for me?" Scarlett asked, letting her mother embrace her now, and returning the hug. Astrid stroked her daughter's hair fondly, and turned around to look through the drawers where she kept potential clients. "Actually yes. There's a..." Astrid hurriedly passed over that one. She believed in sending a fitting assassin to kill a client, but, by Sithis, she was not sending her daughter to a pedofile... She wasn't sending Babette either. She sighed, and drew that one aside for herself. She would have to take it, and just kill the bastard, because nobody else would. "No."  
>"I'll take it." Scarlett sat flatly, holding out her hand. She hated being given the easy contracts just because Astrid didn't want her hurt... She'd already lost two fingers, although she'd had them surgically put back on by Babette and Festus, she could no longer feel them, and they were extremely stiff. Babette had assured her that they'd become like her actual fingers over time, once she got used to them, but Scarlett didn't think so. "Mother, I want a hard one. I'm tired of sitting at home in the sanctuary and listening to your pet lap-dog breaking things." Astrid mentally noted down that insult for Arnbjorn. "I know. Pollux has been taking care of most of them, that's the problem. Do you want another one like Aventus Aretino? Or are you more looking for one like that Alain person you killed inside that ruin?" She shuddered. "I hate ruins. Something in a city... Somewhere public." her eyes gleamed with an evil glint. "Something fun." Her mother chuckled, and handed her a slip of paper. Scarlett eagerly ripped it open, like a child opening a birthday present, and grinned with malice when she saw what was written.<p>

"Public execution..." she read, smiling maliciously. "They want a man killed in the chapel, at a service! Haha! Now that'll be fun... In Solitude? I'll set off now. Thank you, mother!" she gave her mother a last hug, and ran off excitedly. Astrid smirked. Her daughter really was a proper child... A proper child of Sithis. Some would call it disturbing for a 13 year old child to react like that when told to slaughter someone, but Astrid just called it amusing. Her daughter had been raised as an assassin since she was two years old, and she certainly showed it... Evil and talented. And that wasn't even just Astrid being an overly proud parent: Astrid tended to be fairly critical. Scarlett always strived to impress her mother, who she idolised, and she seemed to be doing pretty well out of it.

"Veezara." she said softly, and, in a few moments, her friend was standing in front of her. He grinned at her. "Astrid. Are you okay?"  
>"Have you seen Pollux this morning?" she said pleasantly, leaning over her map, and pressing another dagger into Solitude where her daughter was heading. Veezara frowned. "No, actually. Gabriella saw him leave early this morning. He was in your room, apparently... She thought he must have left you a note or something." Astrid nodded, and played with a strand of her hair, nervously. If Gabriella had seen him in her room... But she smiled, thanked the Argonian, and he walked back down the stairs to meditate some more. Astrid frowned, and bit her lip. Then, leaving a dagger stuck in Solitude, walked back into her room. Her green eyes searched the room and, sure enough, she saw a little scrap of parchment on a table. Eagerly, she opened it, and her eyes scanned down the page.<p>

Astrid I'm going to visit family. It's my uncle's funeral today, and I have to be there. Sorry.  
>-Pollux<p>

She felt a little disappointed, but supposed it was necassary. The note was short, and sounded casual, which was good. If someone read it, they'd presume that Pollux had juast walked into her room, left the note, and gone. No sex at all involved. However, she did feel a little hurt that he hadn't mentioned anything about the night before. He'd seemed to have enjoyed it, so why hadn't he mentioned ANYTHING? She sighed, and threw it into the fire. At least she knew where he was.

Uncle.

She felt rage building up inside her. Not at Pollux. At Uncle. Her own uncle. He had raped her, dozens and dozens of times, when she was 13 years old. Astrid could still remember the horrible, wrenching pain as he forced himself inside of her... Then, when she and her first love had done the same, it was so much different. Sweet, gentle, loving... With Pollux it had been like that, but passionate as well. He hadn't ripped her apart inside like her uncle and his friends had done... Thank the Gods she knew that it was her first love who had impregnated her with Scarlett... But she couldn't think about him. Not while she was in love with Pollux; he'd broken her heart and she'd sworn never to think of him again. When he died, she'd felt like a part of her had died as well... Pollux filled that part. Pollux made her happy.

Silvanus watched Dragon's Bridge burn. He'd only set fire to his own house, but fire spreads, and soon the whole village was alight. People were screaming, crying, holding onto one another... He'd just laughed. His past was being destroyed, and he felt no regret at all. He only wished that Vega had been in the village too, burning. How could he have been so STUPID? Now that treacherous bitch knew exactly who he was... And was heading to Solitude right now. It would be a race against time. He would have to catch up with her, but he had no horse... He began to run. Pelting, as fast as he could towards Solitude, screaming oaths to the sky. He raced past the villagers, a few of whom tried to grab him, but he paid no heed, and kept running... It was dark, and the flames lit up the night sky, as he ran with almost incredible speed on the road towards the city... Why oh why hadn't he brought Gamygyn; things would have gone a thousand times better if he had! He wouldn't have seen Vega, he would have been able to just go, save his heartache, and go straight back home... By Sithis, why had he told Vega who he was anyway? He should have just completely ignored her... But the longing was too much. And now he would have to catch up with her before she reached Solitude... on foot. She would have to continue on foot herself: the carriage had gone, and there were none going from Dragon's Bridge, and no horses were around... But what if she was running too? She'd have a huge head start...

He sprinted, like a wildcat, practically keeling over with tiredness, but not stopping... He couldn't stop. If she got to the authorities, and told them exactly who he was... He'd be arrested, slaughtered, and that was if the Dark Brotherhood didn't get to him first...

And then, he smiled, like a predator, as he saw her figure ahead. She was running, like he'd presumed, but not nearly as fast as him, and she kept looking behind nervously. Keeping to the shadows, he crouched, still sprinting, but keeping out of site. They were only two hundred or so metres from the Solitude stables, and he had to get to her before... He withdrew his crossbow, and loaded it with a bolt speedily... He felt sorry, sort of, to be doing this, but she left him no choice. Aiming, carefully, he pointed it towards where her head would be in a few seconds... He let the bolt loose, and it flew through the air, striking her full in the face. She cried out in shock, as her pretty features contorted... And she fell backwards. Silvanus crowed with triumph, and ran forwards to her body, grinning maliciously. He grabbed one of her arms, and pulled her into the bushes, staring down at her dying body... "Silvanus... Why did you..."  
>"Why did you betray me?" he hissed into her face, and, although the bolt was still stuck firm in her forehead, she frowned faintly. "You're an assassin... I thought you were going to kill me... And I was right!" "I wasn't going to! I had to, because you were going to rat me to the guards... You double-crossing bitch!" She chuckled, and moved her floppy arm to grip his arm hard. "I always said you were going to do be... You did Archus in... I remember. You pushed him under... He was 12. And I'm the double-crossing bitch?"<br>"NO I DIDN'T!" he yelled, slapping her hard across the face. His eyes were shadowed, and his fury... "You did. Don't lie to yourself, Silvanus... Don't lie to yourself... SILVANUS!" she shrieked as loudly as she could. He slapped his hand over her mouth, grabbing his dagger, and stabbing it through her throat. He could hear voices, footsteps coming closer and closer, and he sat still, ears pricked.

"I heard screaming!" someone cried. "Who screamed?"  
>Silvanus stayed stock still. Slowly, he started edging away from the body, towards the forest. He could see a ditch, which he could jump down silently. He forward rolled down it, just in time. He could hear people barging through the undergrowth, and then there was a scream. "It's a dead body!" Silvanus swore quietly, and began to run. He could hear voices behind him, and footsteps, and he only ran faster, thanking the Gods that he was wearing his cowl. He heard footsteps after him, and kept running ever faster.<p>

Breathing hard, Silvanus stopped outside the sanctuary. He was covered in sweat. He'd been chased by three or four men all the way to about Whiterun, where he'd shaken them off. He'd been running ever since. His head hurt, his lungs heart... "Shit." the youth murmured, when the door asked him the question. "Silence, my brother." "Welcome home."

He pushed the door open, and went in, slamming it behind him. Rubbing his chin, he felt some stubble growing... He grinned to himself. He wouldn't be able to pass for a girl for much longer. He began to walk down the stairs, with his heart beating... He would be seeing Astrid again. And, indeed, there she was, in her usual position leaning against the wall. She saw him, and gave him a playful smile, and walked forwards. Silvanus walked forwards too, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him, and kissing her passionately. She kissed him back for a few moments, before pulling away, and smiling flirtatiously at him. "I missed you." "I missed you too. But do me a favour and take a wash." he chuckled, and kissed Astrid briefly one more time, and began to walk down into the sanctuary, towards the pool. None of the others were in the room, so he stripped his armour off, and descended into the water, grabbing a bar of soap from the bank, and beginning to rub himself down. Stepping under the waterfall, he began to wash his hair, and the blood from his face. He was feeling self-satisfied: he'd killed Vega, which was slightly saddening, but his name was cleared... And Astrid clearly remembered the night they had spent together.

"Tit-bit." he heard Arnbjorn's low voice ring out. Startled, Silvanus turned around, to see the werewolf staring at him, hungrily. "What?" Silvanus replied, ducking under the waterfall so that the flowing water would cover him. "You decided to watch me naked now, puppy boy?" Arnbjorn growled quickly, rolling his tongue. Silvanus mentally thanked Sithis he was wearing a loincloth; he didn't need the werewolf seeing his privates, especially when he had presumed that the man was bi-sexual. The man advanced on him, and sat on the bank, exactly where he and Astrid had sat when they first kissed. Silvanus resisted the urge to make him move, and instead got out, after quickly rinsing the soap-suds from his body, and began to dress quickly. He could hear Arnbjorn idly speaking.  
>"So, I hear you were in my wife's room, boy. What were you doing in there?"<br>"Leaving her a note. Anyway, what's it to you?" Silvanus squared up to the man, feeling a little odd because he'd only had time to put on his trousers and boots. Arnbjorn was staring at his bare chest almost lustily. "Well, beef-roast, she is my wife, and it is of interest to me WHY exactly I find her sleeping naked when I know you've been in her room, and also WHY Gabriella found white marks all over the sheets... Those marks didn't come from me. So, my question is, who did they come from?"  
>"Hmm, let's think..." Silvanus decided he would play with the werewolf, and a cruel smile formed on his face. He spoke slowly, as if to someone particularly stupid. "Who else, apart from me, and your good self, is a man?"<br>"Are you saying it was Festus, Veezara, or Nazir?" Arnbjorn raged, practically nose to nose with the youth. When the younger man just grinned, he spat in his face. "Answer me!"

Silvanus slowly and carefully wiped the foul spit from his face, and put a hand on Arnbjorn's muscular shoulder. "Why, I don't know... I don't go around seeing who your wife sleeps with... Exactly." Rage flared in Arnbjorn's face. The insolent boy hadn't exactly said it, and Arnbjorn wasn't sure if he was bluffing, but he had better not be. And the werewolf wasn't taking chances. He raised his hands, and pushed Silvanus backwards. Silvanus, expecting it, steeled himself, and punched the man in the stomach. Not expecting the tough werewolf to double over, Silvanus dodged neatly behind him, and brought his knee up hard into Arnbjorn's back. Howling in pain, the man whipped around, face contorted in pain, as Silvanus ducked a heavy blow, and brought his own fist to the man's face, bloodying his nose. However, the youth didn't expect a crashing fist that hit him hard over the head, and almost fell to the ground. Then, he felt strong hands pulling him away. Desperately, he tried to continue fighting, but felt Veezara's cool, scaly hands pulling him back. He could see Nazir behind Arnbjorn, doing the same. All of the others apart from Scarlett and Astrid were gathering round, looking shocked. Finally, Silvanus calmed, and, breathing hard, fell to the floor. Opposite him, he saw Arnbjorn do likewise. Arnbjorn bolted forwards, going for his neck, but Silvanus brought his foot down hard on the man's face, flooring him. Standing over his fallen opponent, Silvanus chuckled darkly. "Cheating, wolf, tut tut." then, bringing his foot away, he stormed off, grabbing the rest of his shrouded armour, and pulling it on, save for his cowl. Then, turning around to give the onlookers all nasty looks, he turned on his heel, and walked off, furious.

He HATED Arnbjorn.


	19. The Attacker

Veezara, Scarlett, and Silvanus kept to the shadows. It was a dark, stormy night, and shadows were cast here, there and everywhere as lightning struck. It was a clich , Silvanus knew, that it was stormy while they were on a particularly nasty contract, but that couldn't be helped.

The city of Whiterun was quiet, apart from the sounds resonating from one house... The house of Grey Mane. Silvanus could hear the sounsd of laughter, of chatting, of drinking... He grinned sadistically. He, and his co-workers would be putting a brutal end to their merrymaking. The Breton had been angry ever since the confrontation with Arnbjorn, and was itching for a chance to spill some blood. He and Babette had visited Falkreath, but they had only fed rather than killed, as Babette had pointed out that they didn't want to run out of "cattle". So Silvanus, who was starved for blood, was looking forward to slitting throats, bashing heads in, and destroying lives... The fun that they could have. Veezara had always been a zen sort; he rarely got excited about murder, and even if he did, he didn't show it. Scarlett was completely different: she relished the blood, and always got hyper before and after a kill. Silvanus was somewhere in the middle; although he didn't like to admit it, he was just as excited as Scarlett was. He just felt that it would seem unprofessional to show it.

The three assassins were sneaking into a party held at the Grey Mane residence. There, they were to slaughter every single Grey Mane in there without getting caught... Scarlett, who had masterminded the operation, had suggested that they try and pin it on one of the other guests, and not have a bloodbath. Well, the 13 year old girl had suggested that they pin the blame on someone and THEN have a bloodbath, but Veezara had pointed out that if they were caught, they'd be thrown into prison for the rest of their lives. If Scarlett had any fautls, one of them was that she was overly foolhardy in situations like this. Silvanus knew, however, that if it had just been him and the child on the mission, then they would have slaughtered the whole town and had a literal bloodbath; that was the reason that Astrid had sent the Argonian with them. Veezara, although being a ruthless killer, was sensible, at least.

Scarlett had spent the last few weeks perfecting their disguises. Silvanus and her were to pose as an aristocratic young brother and sister (she could pass for a Breton at a pinch; she was not muscular or broad as most other Nordic girls her age), and Veezara was to be their carer. Silvanus had objected, at first, but Scarlett had asked him if he'd rather be executed, to which he had answered in negative. He didn't like the idea as posing as an aristocrat, but he'd rather do some play-acting than die. They were relying on the typical, racist attitude of all of the old Nord families to secure Veezara's safe disguise as a poor, Argonian keeper. Originally, he'd been disgusted, but he'd seen Scarlett's reasoning. Plus, he could tell she hadn't much liked the idea herself... Although he had to admit it was a rather clever plan. She'd said they would split up, and use their own individual techniques: Scarlett would act cute and lure the old woman out into the street to find her "puppy" then stab her to death. She would do the same with Vignar. Silvanus would seduce Olfina, kill her, then bring Eorland out to see the body, then kill him too. Veezara had the hardest task: he had to kill Avulstein, the famous warrior. The Argonian had confessed to both Scarlett and Silvanus that he was a little worried; he wouldn't put it past the senile old bastard to smash him over the head with an axe. "You have to sneak up on him," Silvanus had said, looking at his friend with undisguised envy. They'd decided that it would be easiest done like that, because Veezara was not the best... seducer in the world. Scarlett had been out of the question, so the task had fallen to Silvanus. He'd worried Astrid might be a little jealous, but she had taken it with barely the flutter of an eyelid. In the past few weeks, giving Scarlett time to return from Solitude, and for her to plan, Silvanus had done several more contracts... And had slept with Astrid twice more. He didn't think he'd ever been so happy: although their sex was secret and quiet, he didn't care. He was truly in love with her, and, to his joy, he was almost certain she loved him back.

He'd told Babette, but nobody else. For some reason, he'd come to trust the young vampire like he trusted no other: Scarlett and Veezara were his closest friends, perhaps, but he couldn't tell Scarlett (considering Astrid was her mother she would probably rip his crotch off), and somehow he didn't like to talk to Veezara about that sort of thing. Silvanus, obviously, couldn't tell any of the others; although he'd come to rather like Nazir, for one, he would never tell the Redguard about it. And Festus, or Gabriella? No. Arnbjorn? No! He'd felt a little awkward telling Babette, at first, as she was trapped in the form of a ten year old girl, which felt a little disturbing, but she'd been extremely understanding. At first, the young vampire had seemed a little irritated, and there was a look in her eyes that Silvanus could not quite put his finger on. However, as he had told her more, the cool look in her face had softened, and been replaced with a kindly, gentle look. Silvanus thought he must have seemed ridiculous, animatedly telling the woman about his love for Astrid, but she hadn't thought so, apparently, because she'd given him sensible, mature advice. The problem was, Silvanus didn't really like the plan of waiting until Astrid sorted out the Arnbjorn situation before doing anything more. Babette just... didn't understand. She'd never had sex, or been in love. He'd asked her if she'd ever been in love, idly, and she'd stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time. After a minute had passed, she'd replied. "Love? This might answer you. From a question, comes an answer of pain. An answer of pain born from the womb, born from the soul, born from the heart. For the soul wants to do what is right... But the heart and womb wishes otherwise. Has that answered your question, Pollux?" And with that, the girl had got up, shooting him a hurt look, and stalked out. Silvanus had sat alone, stunned. He would never understand women... And when he'd asked Scarlett, she'd gone bright red, and burst out laughing. He had considered asking Astrid, but if Scarlett understood, then so would Astrid... And if it had meant Scarlett laugh, then it would probably annoy Astrid a great deal... He'd decided against it in the end.

But it seemed his problems at the sanctuary would never end. Silvanus had considered strangling Cicero at least ten thousand times: in the last few weeks alone, the jester had followed him practically none stop, singing, dancing, asking to accompany him out on contracts, telling him all about being Listener, trying to make him memorise and recite the five tenets... Apparently, the annoying little man hadn't taken him seriously when he'd said to leave him alone. Silvanus was trying to get all thoughts of Arcturus, the puppet master, and the whole Listener thing out of his head... but it was difficult when a crazy jester was following him reminding him constantly. And telling him all about oiling the Night Mother...

"So, I'm Jacobyth Avalonse, you're Rochelle Avalonse, and, Veezara, you're Hides-His-Tail. Spoilt aristocrats," he gave Scarlett a nasty look. "And a carer. Correct?"  
>"You got a better idea?" Silvanus glanced at Scarlett, chuckling. He gave her arm an affectionate squeeze, and looked her up and down. She really did look like her mother, although she looked rather uncomfortable in a nice, blood-red dress. She rarely went out in public apart from in her shrouded armour, which she washed every night when she bathed. Scarlett did look very pretty, if a little awkward. He, himself, felt awkward, wearing a black suit. Veezara was the only one of the three who looked vaguely normal: he was in a normal green tunic and white leggings. The Breton wasn't exactly sure how he was going to "seduce" people whilst looking like an idiot. "So, are we going in?"<br>"No." Silvanus and Scarlett spoke in unison, glaring down at their clothes in agony. "Oh come on. We all know Pollux is a little girl, but not you too, Scarlett!" Silvanus hit his friend, who chortled, and pushed them both forwards towards the door, before putting on a more subdued air. He wanted to play the part of the servant well. "Get into character, we're being greeted..."

Silvanus had to play a careless, playful, childish aristocrat, and Scarlett was to be his babyish sister. However, Silvanus personally thought that if Scarlett was going to be playing the "little girl", then maybe she should have gone a little easier on the kohl. She'd even put some around his own eyes! He had to admit, they looked pretty good rimmed with black... Trying to get the strange thought out of his head, he coughed, and scratched his head uncomfortably. He felt Veezara slap his hand away from his hair, and grinned. Veezara would be taking the piss out of him for the rest of his life for this...

A bald, Nordic man who looked to be about mid thirties to early forties opened the door, and sniffed, sticking his nose in the air. Silvanus could hear chatting and laughing inside, and could see people moving around. "And who, may I ask, are you?" his voice, which he was obviously manipulating to have a rich, cultured edge, was rude and haughty. The Breton standing in front of him had an incredible urge to stick his knife up the man's large nose. However, putting the contract first, he spoke in his own (and much better) version of a cultured, Breton accent. "I am Jacobyth Avalonse, son of the prosperous Breton merchant Francois Avalonse, with my sister Rochelle Avalonse, and her carer," he gestured contemptuously behind them at Veezara. "We are here for the party. We have our invitations..." with a well-rehearsed hand, he reached behind him, and Veezara handed him three invitations. Internally, Silvanus grinned. It had taken Scarlett a full week to forge them, and Astrid had to call in twenty or so favours to get them on the guest list... The Nordic doorman took them, and glanced down them, before smiling, and performing a flourishing bow. Silvanus grinned. He loved being bowed too. "Ah, Master and Mistress Avalonse, please, come in." he gestured them through into the room with another bow, throwing Veezara a nasty look behind them. "Excuse me, Master Avalonse..." As Scarlett disappeared into the crowd (Silvanus noticed she was fingering her dagger evilly by this point), Silvanus stayed behind. "Yes? May I ask your name?"  
>"Brill, sir, servant to the Grey Mane household... But I was going to ask, could your servant there help serve drinks? We have a distinct shortage of servants; they've all gone off to fight for the Stormcloaks." Silvanus turned around, to see Veezara standing by the door. "Of course. I will go and order him to now." Brill nodded his thanks, and Silvanus swept off, and grabbed Veezara by the arm, pulling him into the crowd. "They want you to serve drinks," Silvanus muttered. "If you slip poison into Avulstein's drink..." The Argonian nodded, and gave him a wink. Then, he walked towards the drinks table, and picked up a tray, and swayed off into the crowd, holding the tray above his head. Silvanus, too, walked into the midst of the party... He needed to find this Olfina person.<p>

He found her quickly; she was standing at the side of the room. Internally, Silvanus winced. She wasn't what he would call pretty AT ALL; her hair, although long and thick, was a nasty shade of grey, although she looked little over sixteen years old. Gritting his teeth, Silvanus ruffled up his hair, and put on his most charming smile, before walking towards her. Making sure he had her attention, he bowed. "Madame Olfina. I am charmed to meet you." Silvanus felt like an idiot. He hated pretending to be a cultured Breton SO much... But Olfina clearly hadn't sensed this, because she'd gone brick red, and was twirling a sprig of her nasty hair around her finger.  
>"And I you... What is your name, sir?"<br>"Jacobyth Avalonse, at your service." he took her rough hand and kissed it. Shutting his eyes, he pretended it was Astrid's soft hand he was kissing... But, opening his eyes, he only saw the ugly Nord woman in front of him. He curved his lips into another charming smile, and she blushed again. Hearing as the band started up again, he knew what had to be done, and took her hand again. "Do you want to dance?" she nodded, and took his hand, as he pulled her out onto the dance floor, mentally planning out her death. He was a reasonable dancer; Scarlett had trained him in what he might need to do, although Astrid had helped him the most. He'd felt stupid dancing with Scarlett, but with Astrid it had just seemed romantic.

He twirled her around carefully, and began to dance properly, his lips next to her ear, as he muttered untrue compliments to her. And, very carefully (making sure nobody was looking) he put one hand carefully on her rear. Silvanus felt her jump in his arms, then relax, and he kept his hand firmly on her behind, feeling slightly sick. Astrid didn't have anything to worry about; this woman was repulsive to him. "Don't worry..." he whispered in her ear, tickling it with his lips. He noticed Scarlett watching them with an amused look on her face. Giving her a satisfied grin over Olfina's shoulder, he mimed stabbing her in the neck. He saw Scarlett laugh, then, as an old woman walked past, put a childish, worried look on her face, and tugged at her dress sleeve. Silvanus smirked evilly. She was a fantastic actress.

Then, as the song ended, he went over to the sideboard, and fetched himself and Olfina a glass of wine each. Handing her one, he clinked his own against it and sipped, making sure not to let any of the liquid pass his lips. He couldn't be drunk for what he was planning... When she had drained her, he refilled it. Good, he thought. If she got drunk, then the whole thing would be a whole lot easier. After she'd drained four glasses worth, he smiled at her, and took her hand again, leading her back onto the dance floor. They danced a little, and then, when the song was over, Silvanus heard a thump from outside. Scarlett had finished her part of the deal, it seemed... And, indeed, the girl herself walked back into the room with a smile on her face. She nodded to Silvanus, and Silvanus took that to mean it was his turn. He kissed Olfina's hand again, then began to lead her towards the door. "Where are we going?" she slurred. He smiled at her evilly, and said, with the tip of his tongue just touching her ear, "I thought we could go outside... And get some air." She gasped, then, hanging onto his arm, giggling drunkenly, let him pull her outside. They went in an alley behind the house, and Silvanus pushed her up against a wall, pressing his body close to hers. Shutting his eyes, and knowing it was necassary, he brought his lips to her own, cringing. She tasted like drink, and Silvanus almost gagged, thinking mournfully of Astrid. The things he did for her... Gently, he brought his hand to his belt, and pulled out his dagger, distracting the ugly bitch with kisses so she wouldn't notice and scream... But he would get some blood out of her first. Silvanus brought his lips to her neck, and kissed her. She moaned, in a pathetic similarity to Astrid's own, perfect, amazing moan... Then, she grunted in pain as he sank his teeth into her neck, and then he slammed his hand over her mouth as he drove the dagger into her stomach. Olfina bit down on his hand, determined to scream, but he stabbed her again. She fell on a pathetic heap on the floor, as he walked back inside, after wiping the blood from him. Then, quickly, he ran to Eorland. "By the Gods! Olfina just had a fit! You have to help..." although the story was weak, he would be able to stab the bugger before he realised. Eorland, who was knocking back mead faster than Olfina, staggered to his feet. Even easier, Silvanus thought. The man was drunk.

"That went perfectly!" Silvanus, Scarlett, and Veezara, all changed into their shrouded armour, were riding away from Whiterun. Silvanus, who had come to a truce with his horse Gamygyn, was elated. They'd all got away with the murders, hadn't even been suspects, and got the haughty pile of skeever dung Brill accused. He would never leave prison, and the three assassins were free. They were nearing Falkreath, and Silvanus whooped, standing up and letting go of the reins for just one second to raise his arms in glee. Scarlett and Veezara both laughed, and they yelled out too. Even Veezara, who normally didn't get bloodlust, was high.

But then, Silvanus was knocked off his horse by something huge and furry. Something with fangs the size of his arm. "Shit!" It straddled him, pinning him to the ground, as it's claws scraped at his face. Luckily, they missed both times, and Silvanus ducked and dodged around. However this thing, this beast, was much stronger than him, and wouldn't let the writhing Breton out from under him. He saw hands grabbing at it, and a roar from the beast as it was pulled backwards. Scrambling up, he saw it was leaning over Scarlett; she had pulled it backwards somehow. Veezara was lying on the floor, bleeding, with a huge gash on his face. Scarlett could not fight the thing, she was only a child! Finding a new strength in him, Silvanus launched himself at the thing's back, and leapt on it, wrapping his arms around it's neck, distracting it from Scarlett. He would not let it hurt Astrid's daughter.

"Pollux!" he heard Scarlett call out in terror, as Silvanus was thrown into the air. He fell backwards, feeling his ankle break from underneath him, and he swore at the top of his lungs as he withdrew his dagger, and drove it into the things back. It howled, throwing him off his back, and, as Silvanus yanked his dagger out of the thing's furry back, it ran away on all fours, leaving Silvanus, Scarlett, and Veezara... And, with that, Silvanus fainted.


	20. Love Amongst Treachery

Silvanus awoke in his bed, sweating. His whole body ached and, looking down, he saw that he was only wearing his loin-cloth. He moaned weakly; his head felt like Vulcan had been hammering it all night... That was a point. What time was it? In the dingy sanctuary, it was rare that you could tell what time of day it was. Mostly, it just seemed like night. Being underground, they didn't have any windows. Groaning, he sat up, and then immediately lay back down again with a feeble shriek. He remembered that he had broken his ankle when the... thing... threw him. By Sithis, it must have been strong. But what was it? Once again, he tried to sit up, and suceeded this time, carefully keeping his throbbing ankle still. "What's going on? Astrid?" he whispered, discovering that his voice was hoarse and cracked. He hissed with pain, and then shouted again. "Babette? Scarlett? Veezara?" he felt a cool hand on his arm, and whipped around. It was not Astrid, like he had hoped, but a child: Scarlett was sitting next to him with a concerned look on her face. She shushed him, and squeezed his arm gently.

"Shh. You've had a tough time... Thank you so much. You saved my life, Pollux."  
>"I... Oh yeah. I did, didn't I?" he felt a feeling of pride in his aching body. He was pleased he'd saved Scarlett; although he was more used to taking lives than saving them, if it was for his family, then that was fine. Nobody else. He tried to sit up properly, but let out another groan as his ankle moved yet again. His head began to swim, and he felt small hands grab it, and hold it still. The feeling of her cool hands on either side of his face was pleasant, and she began to massage his temples. For a few minutes she rubbed his head, before sitting on a chair next to him, and stretching, with a yawn.<br>"You've been out for a week. Me, Babette, and mum have been taking shifts looking after you and Veezara. You've never been alone at all. I'm shattered."  
>"Is Veezara alright..." Silvanus struggled to get up again, but Scarlett pushed him back down.<br>"Veezara is fine. Don't worry. You got the worst off... What was that thing? He scratched Veezara, and knocked him out, but he was only out for a couple of hours. He'll have scars, but we can't help that... He didn't manage to scratch you, thank Sithis. He just... smashed you up a bit. He broke your ankle, cracked your head open, and broke your wrist. Thank the Gods you managed to stab him before he did anything more... I thought he was going to kill all three of us. He scratched my face..." Silvanus noticed that Scarlett had three small scratch marks across her chin. "But I was alright. I went and got Nazir and mum, and we carried you in... Sithis knows where bloody Arnbjorn was." "Mmm..." he was thinking about Astrid again. Was she worried about him? Did she think he was going to die? "Listen, Scarlett, I..."

Scarlett put her face very close to his, and nodded. She had a slightly upset look on her face, but her eyes were kind and gentle. "I know. You and my mother are in love, and are having sex behind Arnbjorn's furry back... To be honest, Pollux, I don't mind." He relaxed. "Mum told me, and it took me a few days, but... I like you. So we're fine."  
>"Thanks." Scarlett grinned at him, and leant back, putting her hands behind her head. "Anyway, I'd do anything to piss off the furry one. I can just picture his face when you tell him and mash his ugly face in..." Silvanus gave her a considering look. Indeed, he would very much like to "mash Arnbjorn's ugly face in", but that would be going against the Brotherhood. And if Silvanus knew anything, then he knew that betraying the Brotherhood would really, really hurt Astrid. That was something he could not do. "Scarlett, I can't hurt him... As much as I want to. I would be thrown out of the Brotherhood, or killed myself. I'm sure you could though... Astrid wouldn't throw you out..." There was silence for a second, then they both burst out laughing. However, after a few moments, Silvanus felt a stabbing pain in his stomach, and he yelped in pain. Scarlett stopped laughing and, without any pauses, pulled back the bedcovers, and stared at his stomach. Pressing a hand to it, and resisting his attempts to push her off, she felt around, searching for the thing that was causing the pain. When she couldn't find anything, she grimaced at him.<p>

"I just had a thought. If you're a vampire, and you need food... Well, you haven't fed for a week..." Silvanus was thinking exactly the same thing. Miserably, he rubbed his stomach. Scarlett shut her eyes, and Silvanus could tell she was thinking about something. Then, with a sigh, she said, "Nobody else is in the sanctuary... It'll have to be me. Do you have to take it straight from me, or can I bleed myself?"  
>"No!" "Pollux, it'll just keep getting worse until you go completely insane and try and rip my throat open. I'd rather ration that bleed to death... Answer my question." Anguished, Silvanus narrowed his eyes, and shook his head, like a small child having a tantrum. Scarlett sighed, and got up, then, to his shock, picked up a dagger. Raising her arm, she found a bowl, and, closing her eyes, cut the knife into her own flesh. Blood poured out in sheets as Scarlett cried out in pain, and then, as Silvanus watched in horrored fascination, waited, tears dripping out of her eyes, as the bowl filled right to the top. When it was full, she went to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of some red liquid, and a piece of cloth. With the cloth, she stemmed the wound, and downed the red liquid. Then, reaching into the drawer again, pulled out more of the red stuff, and a bottle of what looked like green sludge. She drank them all, and took the cloth off, wincing, as she reached into the drawer again, and wrapped a new, clean piece of material around her deep cut. Winding it round a few times, she turned back to Silvanus with an arrogant look in her eye. Picking up the bowl full of her blood, she carried it over to him, and dropped it on the bedside table, stubbornly crossing her arms as she glared at him defiantly. When he next looked at her, there was a new respect in his blue eyes. "I... thank you, Scarlett."<br>"You're welcome. Now drink it." Carefully, he raised the bowl to his lips, and drank down the liquid. When he had drained the bowl entirely, he looked up to see she had gone. He saw the door to the main hall swinging shut, and he heard the jester singing. Scarlett had been wrong, Silvanus thought grimly. He was certain that Cicero would have bled himself dry for his "Listener". He felt a little bad, but was also a little in awe. If he and Astrid ever married, he truly would be proud to have Scarlett as a daughter.

Settling down, he shut his eyes, and tried to get some sleep.

He wasn't expecting to have the dream again.

He awoke in the same, strange, misty place that he knew to be the Void. He was naked, like he had been all of the other times, but was so familiar with what he had to do by now, that he thought up a pair of black trousers, and left it at that. It would only be Arcturus. Pulling them on, he saw the dark haired man walking towards him as usual. He raised a hand in greeting, and Arcturus smiled at him. "By Sithis, we're getting familiar. Almost every time you sleep we meet. Your speaker certainly is loyal. If only mine had been as loyal as that."  
>"She deserves to be Listener. Not me. She's brave, evil, and powerful." Arcturus chuckled. "Unlike you, however, she is a 13 year old child. And she isn't as powerful as you, my dear brother. Perhaps, one day, she will be... But you both have lots to learn. I watched when your love, your speaker, and the un-child Babette nursed you. Your love was certainly... distressed." He grinned, and Arcturus laughed again. "She isn't a tiny bit like my Antoinetta. It's a pity about her werewolf husband. But we aren't here to talk about that. I'm here to try and persuade you to take on your duties as Listener... It is getting tiresome, I know." Silvanus gave him a miserable look. Then, sighing and shoving his hands in his pockets, he proceeded to walk. Oddly, his broken ankle, wrist, and skull didn't hurt at all in the Void. He felt... numb. Arcturus walked alongside him, his black robes swishing behind him, and his shoulder length black hair flying behind him. He was certainly a handsome man. He looked only a little older than Silvanus.<p>

"There are things I'm not allowed to tell you, Silvanus. But, what I can say is, your allegiences are in the right place. Keep them that way and, although you will be upset, destiny will be fulfilled."  
>"What do you mean, I will be upset? What are you talking about?"<br>"I can't say. But... I see fire. I see blood. But maybe that's a good thing. You have a certain fixation on both blood and fire, don't you, my young vampire?"  
>"Perhaps," Silvanus felt a little awkward. What was Arcturus talking about...? "But I don't understand you. What does Sithis want with me? The tenets have died. They are GONE."<p>

Silvanus felt hands at his throat, and was astonished to find himself floating about a foot in the air. Arcturus had him by the throat and was squeezing, a vicious look on his face. Silvanus tried to scream, but the voice seemed to be gone from his throat! The Breton kicked hard, and Arcturus doubled over. Quickly, Silvanus asked for two ebony daggers, and found their comforting weight in his hands. Kicking the older man backwards onto his back, Silvanus stood over him, foot on his chest, daggers raised. But Arcturus only laughed. "Touch ." But Silvanus was not in the mood for this. Glaring at his ancestor, he spat. "Why the hell did you attack me?" "I am sworn to ever defend the tenets, Sithis, and the Night Mother. You are lucky you weren't struck down, brother, as you are in his realm, after all. Now let me up, or you really will be struck down, and by Sithis, I'm not joking."  
>Silvanus spat on the floor, and took his foot off the man's chest, holding out his hand to help him up. The man took his hand gratefully, but, just as Silvanus was starting to relax, pulled the blond man's arm, and pushed him to the floor, disarming him effectively, and swapping positions. Now, Silvanus lay on the floor, with Arcturus' foot on his chest. "Like I said, Coppercroft," said Arcturus, taking his foot away, and holding out his hand to help his descendent up. "You have a lot to learn. Lucien Lachance taught me that one. Now," mysteriously, a table and two chairs appeared in front of them. "After that little tussle, I'd bet gold that you're hungry. I'm sure that your speaker wasn't able to give you as much blood as you needed after a week of abstinence... But honestly, boy, you need to eat actual food occasionally. Consider yourself lucky. Back in the Cheydinhal sanctuary, my Antoinetta used to cook... And believe me, I think that a Xivilai would be a better cook. Sweet roll?" Arcturus had sat down at the table, and was patting the chair opposite him. Silvanus stayed still for a moment, before shrugging and sitting down. He took the sugary bun, looked queasily at it for a moment, before biting into it... And spitting it back out again. "That's disgusting!" Silvanus choked, picturing blood. A large pot appeared in front of him, and Silvanus put the rim to his lips, and gulped down the bitter red liquid inside it with relief. He heard laughing, getting louder and louder...<p>

Silvanus woke up.

He felt warm lips being pressed to his own, and opened his eyes to see Astrid sitting on his bed, face tantalizingly close to his own. "Hello, my dear.." she whispered, and he closed the gap between them, lips eagerly meeting. Their tongues met, and for a few joyful minutes they sat there, kissing. Then, finally, Astrid pulled away, to look him up and down playfully. "Scarlett came and told me you were awake... I thought you'd never wake up. I was worried."  
>"You shouldn't have been." Astrid chuckled, and affectionately stroked the side of his face. They gazed into each other's eyes, before Silvanus sat up shakily, and, to his delight, discovered that the pains were completely gone. "Easy there. Your ankle, wrist, and head are fixed, but you might find it a little difficult... doing things for the next few days. Everyone's gone out. We're alone in the sanctuary... And we will be for a few hours." Silvanus smiled at her flirtatiously, but she shook her head, concern on her teasing face. "I think we should take it easy. I don't want you getting hurt, when you're only just better."<br>"Let's talk then. We haven't talked properly in too long." Silvanus lifted up one edge of the blanket, and raised his eyebrows. She raised one of her own.  
>"Is that an offer?"<br>"Possibly. Let's find out..." they both laughed, and Astrid lay beside him. He put his arm around her, and kissed her cheek gently. "How've things been with you?"  
>"Quite good, actually. We've never had so many contracts... You're in demand, my dearest." he laughed, and they kissed again. "Honestly? I... I heard you told Scarlett about us." his voice took on a teasing tone. "You honestly told her we've been having sex behind the furry one's back?"<br>"She's my daughter! I tell her a lot... And she tells me things too."  
>"Is that a threat?" she smirked, and ruffled his hair gently. Silvanus saw with a pang that there was a Bond of Matrimony on her hand. "You know me too well, Pollux. I love you."<br>"I love you too." She kissed him passionately, and he responded equally eagerly. After a few more, perfect minutes, they stopped, and both sat up. "Listen, Astrid my dearest, I just wanted to know..." she looked at him expectantly. "Who is... or who was Scarlett's father?" He saw her eyes cloud over, and she quickly looked away. "I'm sorry, I..."  
>"No. If we are going to be together, then I want you to know. I won't keep any secrets..." Silvanus felt a pang in his heart. She didn't even know his true name. She was in love with a lie. "I was brought up in Riften. When I was a child, I was, as you know, raped by my uncle and some of his friends. Luckily for me, they were all barren, which was why they raped me. Because they couldn't marry." He felt anger fill his heart. "I'll kill them. They caused you pain, so I'll cause them pain..." but Astrid pressed a finger to his lips. "Already done it, my dearest. Scarlett and I went to Riften, and had a bloodbath. I'd already killed my uncle, but we decided to kill the others... Tie up loose ends. You should have seen the blood..." the look on her face was fantasizing. "But, anyway, I was miserable, and, at the time, there was a gang called the Black Bloods. They were a group of people from about fourteen years old to sixteen years old... And I wanted to join them. They killed, they pickpocketed, they burgled... All of which I wanted to do. The leader of the gang was a friend of my brother called Loki. I was, indeed, 13 when I gave birth to Scarlett. But it was consensual sex. I was young, and I didn't understand... In a way, I suppose it was rape. He was sixteen, and he didn't really tell me what he was doing. He just... did it. I'd always wanted to join his gang, so I let him. A few months later, after I had grown out of that stage, he came back to me, and told me I could join... But I said no. I was angry at what he'd done to me, and I was pregnant. I killed him. A year or so later, when I was 15, I was contacted by the Dark Brotherhood, and I joined, along with my sister Narcissa. I'd finally found a home... But enough about me. What about you?" Silvanus sighed, and realised he was going to have to lie.<p>

"Well, I was born in Dragon's Bridge, but moved to High Rock. Stayed there until recently, when my parents died, and moved back to stay with family in Windhelm they," he winked. "Mysteriously disappeared too. I did some thug work, and I had been a pickpocket back in High Rock, but I wanted more. I wanted to spill blood. So, I heard about Aventus Aretino, and decided... I met Othrelos. I was visiting a friend in Markarth, and I found him in an alley. He told me to join you. I couldn't save him. I was sorry. He seemed like a good sort. Kept talking about a Silvanus person, but I don't know who that is..." she interuppted him. "Silvanus Coppercroft is possibly the most difficult contract we've ever had. He went to Cyrodiil, our sources say," Silvanus internally grinned. "So we can't get to him, annoyingly. However, he can run, but he can't hide. We'll find him eventually."  
>"I hope so." Silvanus replied, body practically rigid. "I hope so."<p>


	21. Family Ties

Three months passed. Little changed.

"Astrid, I love you." The two assassins lay beside each other in bed, breathing hard. Astrid, her blonde head buried in Silvanus' neck, smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. They kissed for a few more moments, before she replied, straddling his waist once more.  
>"I love you too." They kissed again, passionately, as Silvanus entered her again. They continued to make love, blissfully unaware of the world.<p>

And the man with white hair who was watching them through a crack in the door. Watching. With eyes as cold and cruel as the sea in a storm.

Scarlett watched her stepfather carefully. She was sitting in a chair, in a relaxed position, with her head tipped to one side. She knew that Arnbjorn hadn't noticed her. He was standing at the door to her mother's bedroom, and staring in with a mix of both fury and lust on his face. Scarlett thought of her mother as a friend and leader as well as mother, which was why she didn't mind her mother... doing things like that. She loved her mother deeply, and only wanted her to be happy. And Pollux, too. Scarlett had never liked it when her mother slept with people she didn't love, like Arnbjorn and Delvin Mallory. When things like that happened, it disgusted her. Both were so OLD. Delvin was in his forties, at least, and Arnbjorn? Almost fifty five. Her mother was twenty six, for Sithis' sake. And Pollux was younger than her... but they went well together. Scarlett wasn't stupid: she doubted he'd ever be a father figure for her. She'd never had a father figure, nor ever wanted one. But with Pollux, she knew she had a friend. That was better than nothing.

Softly, after watching Arnbjorn lick his lips and feeling an immense disgust rising up in her, she coughed quietly. The werewolf whipped around, with a furious look on his ugly face. "Having fun?" Scarlett asked, eyebrows raised in a sarcastic glare. She made no move to get up, even when he stormed over to her, and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You knew! You little bitch, you know exactly what's going on!" "Well done. It's been three months, Arnbjorn. They knew you'd find out... And so did I. So, finally, you have. They didn't know it would be today... But I did. I've been watching you every second you were standing outside that door. Watching, and..." she smirked nastily. "Enjoying. Disgusting, lap-dog, bloody disgusting. Your little games of make believe are at an end. Leave." "That's my wife in there! My wife with that little lamb-rack Pollux... I'll kill him! I'll kill them both."

Scarlett was chewing pine-resin gum. It left a fresh taste in her mouth, and she liked it. It annoyed some of the others, because the gum rarely left her mouth, but it had it's own purposes. It made her look calm even if she was excited... or scared. Slowly, she sat in a less relaxed position, and yawned like a cat, as she gave Arnbjorn one of her predatorial smiles. Her new fingers had, as Babette had predicted, begun to work properly, but they had vicious scars around their bases, and she liked that. The cuts on her chin had healed leaving no scars, and, annoyingly, all the battle scars she had gained over the years were in places that she wouldn't be showing off. However, her right hand was now heavily scarred, and she always felt more powerful with them in clear sight. She had a gash on her stomach from climbing over a wired fence when she was 11, and a small brand on her shoulder that was technically a tattoo. She'd wanted it to be of a fox, her favourite animal, but it had turned out more like an orange blob. Not good. "No you won't. Do you want to know why? Because they're more powerful than you, and it isn't against the laws of this sanctuary to have sex with people you aren't married to... But you know that, don't you? Gabriella-" she was cut off, as he swung a fist at her head, and she ducked it nimbly with a laugh. Scarlett loved playing with people. "We all know about it, puppy-" she ducked another blow to her head; she knew she was being far too cocky, because she certainly couldn't take down a werewolf. Her tongue could cut him, but her fists couldn't. "The whole sanctuary knows, even Astrid. Why do you think she doesn't let you jump her anymore?" she chuckled, as she began to run into the sanctuary, with Arnbjorn in hot pursuit. He was practically steaming with anger, as, like a cat, she cartwheeled away, still taunting him. She was having more fun that she'd had for AGES.

"You know, stepdaddy, I quite like playing with you. I've been getting so bored recently!" she climbed up the rocks nimbly, going for the ledge above the waterfall where the stained glass window was. She was the only one who could get up to that ledge, because it was very high, and only her hands were small enough (aside from Babette's) to grip the slippery rocks. Hauling herself up onto the ledge, and sitting on the edge with her legs swinging, she watched the werewolf yelling with anger, as he leapt up again and again trying to reach her legs. She laughed cruelly, and then practically broke her ribcage laughing as he jumped too far forwards, and dived straight into the pool. "Haha!" tears of mirth left her eyes, as he emerged from the pool, sopping wet and furious. Arnbjorn growled in fury. "You interfering little cat! I'll kill you with them!" he swatted at her legs, like a person swatting a fly, and just missed; she pulled her legs up just in time to stop him pulling her down into the pool with them. Scarlett was, indeed, very cat-like. However, like a cat, she was foolishly brave. She didn't know that she should probably of left it there, and slept with a knife for the rest of her life. But Scarlett had many faults, and one of them was that she couldn't let something go. And now, instead of being playful, she was just angry.

"How dare you! You abandon my MOTHER, you sleep with any other whore who'll take you, and then you have the bloody audacity to say you'll kill her for doing just that? But no! It's different! She loves him, puppy, and he loves her. And that's better! Because at least she means something by it; she means that she's fed up of you and what you do to people! I love her, Arnbjorn, because she's my mother! And I swear, by Sithis, if you hurt either one of them, I will track you down and slaughter you. I'm small and weak, maybe, but I am THE SPEAKER!" she yelled, standing up, and Arnbjorn could have sworn at that moment, that her green eyes turned red as she glared down at him, with such a look of poison, venom, and hatred in her eyes that he felt almost... afraid. And by no means was she weak: she was insolent, yes, and a child, but she had so much power... She frightened all of them, a little. They both knew that Arnbjorn could best her in a plain, straight out battle of strength, but when it came to blades, tactics, wit, and nimbleness... She could run circles around all of them. She'd been raised an assassin: two years old to four years old, she watched the other assassins train, made notes, worked out techniques... From five years old to seven she was errand girl: she'd clean, carry messages, and fetch things. Then, from her seventh birthday, she would train every day. Othrelos, the Dunmer, had trained her: he'd taught her to withstand pain and to be strong. He'd taught her how to wield a sword, and how to outwit her enemies. After four years of training every day, at age 11, she did her first contract... And brought back the poor Bosmer's head as proof.

She had a strange power that none of them really understood, including her mother.

"You know NOTHING about it!" Arnbjorn yelled out to her, and she grinned sadistically. Once again she surprised him with her acrobatic ability, as she leapt down from the ledge, and landed on both feet. She walked forwards, and stood in front of him, as he looked down at her and she up at him. She was defiant, she was insolent... But he didn't want to mess with her. He gave her one last horrible look, before storming off to work the forge.

Scarlett had won.

Silvanus awoke to find himself sleeping alone. Sighing in pleasure, he lay back, and looked up at the ceiling. The Breton could still feel the heat of last night on him. But he could hear talking, and knew that he could not dwell on it for long. He got up, to find his armour on the floor, where he had left it, along with a note. As he pulled his armour on, he read the note carefully.

Pollux I'm sorry, my dearest, but there was some kind of disturbance in the sanctuary. I had to go and sort it out. Arnbjorn and Scarlett had a fight, from what I can work out. I'll see you when you wake up,  
>-Astrid xxx<p>

He smiled. Pressing the thin piece of parchment to his lips, he kissed it.

But his mind was not just on loving Astrid. Ever since that thing had attacked him, Veezara, and Scarlett, he'd been trying to work out what had happened. And, a few weeks ago, he'd worked it out. He'd known that someone was trying to kill him: after all, several assassins had been sent to kill him. He'd changed his identity, yes, but if the contract-giver was someone who knew him... Silvanus had come to the conclusion that whoever was trying to kill him knew who he was and where he was. Which was exactly what worried him. He knew plenty of people who'd want a contract out on his name: families of the people he'd killed, and so on. Originally, he'd been suspicious that it was Muiri again. However, he'd spent a few weeks tracking her, and had found that she held no resentment for him anymore. But who else? She didn't know who he was and, he'd found out, neither did many of the other people who might want Silvanus Coppercroft dead.

However, there had been one thought that had been eating him more than any of the others. Aurelius. He'd always been trying to forget his brother: memories of him, even, were very blurred. Silvanus remembered he had hair the colour of chestnuts, but that was it. He might look completely different now: he'd be almost twenty five. He might even be dead, by Sithis, Silvanus didn't know. He'd joined up with the legion, so there was always the chance. Silvanus, himself, had killed some legion members when he was allied with the Forsworn, but then he'd also tried to kill Stormcloaks. He hated politics.

Silvanus had been meaning to find out about him, if only to find out whether he was dead or alive. To find out if his brother had a family, now, or if he was all alone. It all interested him. He'd always had a fascination about what life would be like with an older brother. Maybe, then, he wouldn't have killed their father. He'd still be rotting away in Dragon's Bridge. The Breton spat on the floor. No way in hell was he going back there again. He'd heard reports that it had been almost entirely burnt down. Silvanus liked fire.

But what worried him most was that Aurelius might be the one trying to kill him.

He didn't know why he had that thought: it was irrational, and stupid. His brother hadn't seen him past three years old, for Sithis' sake, so how would he even know who he was, let alone who he was now? But he just had that strange, annoying little thought stuck in his head. Aurelius would have no reason to kill him, apart from tying up loose ends which, if Silvanus remembered correctly, Aurelius wasn't the type to do. His older brother had always been the shy sort, who rarely stood up for himself. It had been a miracle, almost, when the poor boy ran away. Dorian Coppercroft had always been very clear on his views. Silvanus grimaced when he remembered the debasive little song his father had made up. He began to bitterly sing it to himself,  
>"First came my little Aurelius,<br>Untainted little bugger, always knew he'd be a failure,  
>Born on Friday full moon, thought he'd be wolfkin,<br>No, just a furry little fella,  
>Second came my Juliana,<br>Stupid as a skeever, ugly as a horker Shared my gift, but coulda done better,  
>Poor little Juliana Third came my little Silvanus,<br>Shared my gift too, and used it better,  
>Pretty little boy, third time lucky?<br>No, he was the worst of all."

Dorian had sung it loudly and raucously when he was drunk. It didn't have a particular tune, and Silvanus supposed it couldn't have really been called a song, but he wasn't a bard. He didn't really care enough to spend time reasoning whether a little fifteen line list of insults for him, and his siblings was a song, even if their father had sung it, sort of. It made him angry just to think about it... Then Silvanus had an idea. He didn't have any contracts; they'd had a bit of a drop. Most of them needed Arnbjorn, which also worked to his advantage. It meant the furry psychopath would be out of the sanctuary a lot of the time. But maybe he could go and find his brother. He'd always meant to, and now he was at such an important stage in his life... If he went to Solitude and asked around... Maybe he could find him. Silvanus could basically remember what his brother looked like, and it was quite rare for a Breton to be in the legion... If he went to ask Astrid if he could have a week or so off, then maybe... Yes. He would. Walking into the entrance hall, he saw Astrid was leaning against a wall. She smiled playfully at him. "Sleep well?" he chuckled, remembering when they'd first met, and went and kissed her quickly. Then, he pulled away. "Astrid, I was going to ask for a favour..." he paused. "Go on."  
>"I have this brother, you see. Lives in Dragon's Bridge. I heard about the fire there, and I've been worrying about him ever since..." Silvanus was lying through his teeth. "So can I go and check it out?"<br>"Of course. As long as you have the gold, feel free." he smiled apologetically at her, and she stroked his face. "Love you."  
>"You too." he kissed her once more, and then, grabbing his knapsack which he kept stocked full of everything he needed in case he needed to leave in a hurry, and didn't have time to pack. Slinging it onto his shoulder, he waved goodbye to his lover, and walked up the steps to the pine forest, opening the door on his way out. But, as he opened the door into the pine forest, something happened that he didn't quite expect.<p>

Cicero leapt onto his shoulders. "Listener! Cicero wants to come with you, to make sure you don't get hurt!" Silvanus reeled; the jester was surprisingly heavy. Slipping over on a twig, the youth fell forwards with a yell, as Cicero forward rolled off his shoulders, and straight into the pool where Silvanus knew the horses were housed. Moments later (in which Silvanus fervently prayed that he had drowned), Cicero emerged, covered from head to toe in tar, with a manic smile on his face. "Oooh, did you see that? Did you see what Cicero did?" Silvanus groaned, stumbling to his feet, and rubbing his head where Cicero had landed on it. Cicero, who was now covered in sticky black tar, started dancing, and Silvanus swore, ducking as the tar flew everywhere, splattering onto the Dark Brotherhood door, and onto the trees. "Cicero, stop dancing!" Silvanus yelled, covering his face with his hands, as more of the stuff flew everywhere... Then it stopped. Silvanus waited a few seconds, then opened his eyes to see the jester, cross-eyed, in his face. "Oooooh! Are we hiding? Are we sneaking? Cicero wants to go with Listener! On the hunt! Pleeease?"  
>"Cicero. Go away."<br>"Oh." Cicero turned away, pouting considerably. "The Listener is mean to poor Cicero... The Speaker is more mean though. You know, that harlot Astrid's brat?" Silvanus pulled out his dagger with a fluid motion, and slammed Cicero up against the door. Putting his face very close to the man's, and holding his dagger at his throat, Silvanus whispered menacingly. "Don't you ever insult Astrid again in front of me, Cicero, do you understand? If I ever hear you insult her again in anyway, I'll rip out your tongue, and slaughter you like the dog you are. And, no. You can't come with me. Now go and... do whatever you do. And leave me alone."

Silvanus got off Gamygyn, and flicked the stable hand a septim. The man fumbled it, then, biting it, grinned at the Breton, showing broken teeth. "I'll keep your pretty horse safe, sir... Anything else? Don't think I've seen you in Solitude before..." Silvanus had his cowl on. He didn't need anyone recognising him... He knew exactly who the stable hand was: Geimund. He'd talked with him numerous times, and Silvanus had helped him take care of the horses half a dozen times. It made him grin to hear the old man calling him "sir". It had used to be the other way round, when Silvanus worked there. Well, Silvanus had never actually bothered, as he was not one to be beaten down, but Geimund had always pointedly asked him to call him sir. But it did amuse him slightly for the old Nord to address him with a title... "No." Silvanus walked through the gates to the large city, stopping to wave cheerfully at one of the guards, who was staring at him gormlessly. He loved that nobody in the city knew who he was, when he'd spent a significant amount of his childhood there. Because it was a short ride away from Dragon's Bridge, he'd been with his friends, and on his own. He'd found work at the stables there, which was from where he knew Geimund, and had also pursued less... honest work there. He'd been a very efficient pickpocket. He was slightly surprised that the guards didn't recognise him, even now he was a year older, taller, broader, and was wearing a cowl. Most people said they recognised him through his eyes. They were quite distinctive.

As he walked through the city square, hands in pockets, he caught sight of Sorex Vinius, a childhood friend, talking to Vivienne Onis, whom he'd also known. Sorex and he had got briefly acquainted on a drunken revel when he was sixteen, and he remembered that Vivienne always used to come and sneer at him while he shovelled muck in the stables... Stupid bitch. However, he knew that Sorex had an immense thing for Vivienne, as did most of Solitude. Including Vivienne herself. They were both ten or so years older than him, but he'd talked to Sorex a few times. He'd seemed quite pathetic and childish. However, amused, he stopped to listen, and leaned against a wall. He knew for a fact that Vivienne knew Aurelius, and would possibly know where he was. "Oh Vivienne, you know I love you!" Sorex was pleading. Silvanus snorted quietly, but neither noticed. "Sorex, I'm engaged! For Mara's sake, just leave me alone, or I'll have my Aurelius," Silvanus' breath quickened. "Come and beat you to a pulp." Silvanus leaned back. She was engaged to Aurelius! His own brother was engaged, and he wouldn't go to the wedding. He'd never see his children, unless...

Sorex skulked off, throwing the bouquet of flowers over his shoulder. Silvanus was considering picking them up to give to Astrid, as they were very pretty and looked expensive... But Vivienne was staring at him oddly, so he gave up, and walked over to her. "Yes? Hey, don't I know..."  
>"Listen, do you know a man called Aurelius? I have business with him." Vivienne looked at him suspiciously for a second but, at the earnest look in his eye, she sighed, and gestured upwards towards Castle Dour. "He's in the barracks, I think. He lives with me usually. We're engaged to be married." she smiled, and Silvanus noted, although her outwards appearence wasn't particularly attractive, her teeth were nice. Sithis, that was a weird thought. Trying to shake it out of his head, he began to walk towards Castle Dour, after smiling at her.<p>

He was wandering through one of the alleys in Solitude, thinking. He was heading in the general direction of Castle Dour, but something was plaguing him... What was the point of all this? Why was he going to visit Aurelius, anyway? It wasn't like there was any point to doing it... He'd just had the odd feeling he'd had before, when he had a strange urge to go to Dragon's Bridge. He was almost certain that it was Arcturus puppeteering him, as usual, but he wasn't sure. He felt like... Well, he felt like he was doing it for precisely that reason: to get away from Arcturus. What he really wanted was to not be Listener, and be able to just keep it like it was: with him and Astrid and Scarlett and Veezara and Babette... Like it should be. Maybe even Festus and Nazir too: they'd been more friendly to him recently. Gabriella was trying and failing to flirt with him, and Arnbjorn... Arnbjorn treated him like a piece of human slime. Silvanus was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he barely noticed a huge, hulking, dark figure was behind him... Until it leapt on his back, and pinned him to the floor.

"Fuck!" Silvanus swore, as he moved his head out of the way just in time to avoid a claw that missed his face by inches. The thing... it was a wolf! The Breton cried out in alarm, as he wriggled from under it's back, and withdrew his new ebony sword in one hand, dagger in the other. Facing the beast, he charged forwards, ebony sword and dagger held aloft, but was catapaulted backwards as the thing headbutted his stomach. Silvanus got up immediately and stabbed forwards, and this time the thing let out a howl, as blood fell from it's pierced great stomach. Silvanus heard another cry of alarm, and whipped around to see a man standing behind him. The man was wearing legion armour, and yelled at Silvanus, "Don't let it get away!" Silvanus didn't like taking orders, but he knew that this one was necassary. The legion man withdrew a steel sword, and the two plunged towards the wolf, stabbing at it. Now, even though the beast was larger and stronger than them, it couldn't take two immensely talented swordsmen at once, and ducked away, before coming back with a fist at the legion man's head. Silvanus stabbed his sword into the beast's back, and more blood poured out. As Silvanus distracted the thing, the man pulled his sword back, and drove it hard into the beast's neck. It howled again and, looking in horror at the two of them, sprinted away on all fours. They made to follow it, but, suddenly, it disappeared it a wave of black smoke... The alley was silent.

Silvanus turned to look at the other man, who was breathing hard. He looked quite young, maybe twenty four or twenty five, and had short, curly chestnut brown hair. His skin was pale and youthful looking, but he had several battle scars that gave him a slightly aged look. His eyes, large and heavily lidded... were electric blue. Aurelius. Silvanus looked at him in shock, and fell backwards, almost in a faint again. It was AURELIUS! He and his own brother had just fought that thing... All feelings of wondering what it was disappeared from his head. Aurelius saw he was falling back, and caught his arm, pulling him back up. "Whoa there. Are you alright?" "Aurelius!" Silvanus cried out, shaking off his brother's hand. But Aurelius frowned at him, and nodded his head, but didn't seem to understand. "Ye-es. I'm Aurelius. So what? I'm more interested in what that thing was." "Aurelius, you idiot, it's me! Silvanus!" "S... What? Silvanus? I... Silvanus?" his voice held nothing but confusion. He was shaking his head at Silvanus, and the look on his face was a mix of anxiousness and disorientation. He clearly didn't know what Silvanus meant. Silvanus hit him, hard, around the face, and Aurelius fell back, with a cry. "What was that for, you bloody idiot?" he said, fury now mixed in with the confusion. His nose was now bleeding a little. Aurelius took a hankerchief from his pocket, and took it to his nose to stem the bloodfall. "And you don't even punch me back. It is you. My brother." "You... you what? Brother... I lost my brother. I lost my sister, too, and my mother, and my father. I left home. I don't have any family... Except my Viv." when he said her name, the look on his face softened. Silvanus sighed, and sang:

"First came my little Aurelius,  
>Untainted little bugger, always knew he'd be a failure,<br>Born on Friday full moon, thought he'd be wolfkin,  
>No, just a furry little fella,<br>Second came my Juliana,  
>Stupid as a skeever, ugly as a horker Shared my gift, but coulda done better,<br>Poor little Juliana Third came my little Silvanus,  
>Shared my gift too, and used it better,<br>Pretty little boy, third time lucky?  
>No, he was the worst of all."<p>

"You... you know that song? Then... then it is you. Silvanus Coppercroft. My own little brother." but the look on his face was not warm and welcoming, as Silvanus thought it would be, but wary and... angry. "I'm not coming back home. I don't care if both mother and father said I should, and Juliana too. I'm not coming. D'you hear me?" "All dead." Aurelius took in a sharp intake of breath. Then, stepping forward, he grabbed Silvanus by the shoulders. Silvanus shook him off, and gave him a bitter look. "All dead. Mother died a few years after you left. When I was ten. Father got drunk, sent her out to the well at the dead of night... I found her corpse. Bears got her." Aurelius shivered, and Silvanus was careful not to let emotion get into his voice. "Juliana a few years later, when I was twelve. Father got drunk again, and beat her to death, then ate her body. Then, last year, I killed father. As revenge." Aurelius looked at him, with a look of mixed horror and... awe. "Silvanus. Oh by the Gods, Silvanus... I always said you'd do the bastard. Hoped it would be me, but I've never had the guts to go back there and stab him in the gut... Well done, little brother. But I shouldn't be saying that. Listen..." he took Silvanus by the shoulders, and he didn't shake him off this time. "Silvanus... I don't want to be too familiar with you again. It's not that I don't love you as my brother, but... I've moved on. I've fought in Cyrodiil for the last eight years of my life, and I got together with my Viv, and she's pregnant with my baby... I don't want to live in the past anymore. And you... Do you have a girl?"  
>"Yes. And I love her more than you could ever know. You cold, cold bastard." he felt blind fury filling his veins. "I came all the way from Falkreath to find you. I came so I could find out what happened to you. You didn't even write! Do you know how miserable it was on my own in that damn place? Do you know the amount of shit I went through? If you'd been there, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. I would have been happy with just a single letter... You just couldn't be bothered. It was all HIM! You didn't write back to our own mother, and it tore her to pieces! You didn't write to Juliana, and it drove her crazy! Just because you were so wrapped up in your miserable..."<br>"You think YOU had it bad?" Aurelius and Silvanus were nose to nose: Silvanus was the taller, so looked the more impressive. "Father bled me every day, and you have the nerve to tell me that YOU had it bad?" "Yes! You had ten years of it. I stayed for sixteen years with him as he beat me, made me work sixteen hours a day, and watched my mother and sister die before my eyes. So no, Aurelius, you didn't have it that bad. He liked you best, if that's anything."  
>"No he didn't! You were always his favourite! You were the one who he liked best, because you were the evil one, who had no bloody problem draining every single kid in the village of their blood. I didn't leave, Silvanus, I came back to watch. I watched you kill your own best friend, I watched you drain your other so-called best friends of blood! And you, I know you killed Vega, because you're jealous she has a life!" Silvanus could take it no longer. Pulling an iron dagger from his knapsack, and pushing Aurelius up against the wall, he sank it into the mans ridiculous imperial uniform, pinning him to the wall by his armour. Although he had not actually harmed him, it would take the bastard a nice, long time to get rescued.<p>

"I hope you starve, you Imperial bastard!" and, kicking him one last time, Silvanus swept off, cursing Arcturus in his mind.


	22. Heresy

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT THE MONTY PYTHON REFERENCE... SORRY, JUST HAD TO POINT THAT OUT<p>Scarlett sat in her usual perch above the pool. She was leaning against the stained glass window, with one foot swinging over the narrow ledge, her bare foot skimming the waterfall. She had changed out of her shrouded armour to be washed, and was wearing her favourite black dress. She had always been vaguely image conscious and, although immature in her ways, was as vain as any sixteen year old brat. However, she knew this, and found it faintly amusing. It was early evening, and all of the Dark Brotherhood, apart from Pollux who was away on "personal reasons", as her mother had put it, were sitting around, chatting. In some ways, the little girl supposed they were like a family. Dysfuctional and evil, perhaps, but still loving in their own way. Apart from Arnbjorn, who was sitting sullenly at the forge glaring at all of them, everyone was being very companionable. Babette rarely climbed up to sit next to Scarlett, as her small body made this more and more difficult. Scarlett, who was still small but had a nimbleness to her, loved being up there, looking down on her family. She could think in peace... and spy on all of them, which was a bonus. Babette was talking to Festus, and he was gruffly showing her a scroll about fire-tomes or something... Scarlett was no expert on magic. She was a reasonable alchemist, and Festus had grudgingly taught her invisibility and healing spells, but otherwise it just stumped her. Although she wasn't prejudiced, she thought that stabbing someone in the back was much more satisfying than electrocuting them... The girl was an artist in her own, sweet way. She loved to get the feel of her kills, much like a sculptor does their clay.<p>

Her mother was chatting to Nazir, and the two of them were laughing together at something. Scarlett smiled to herself. Astrid looked happier than she had in far too long. Veezara was training on the wooden dummies, and Gabriella was watching him with a flirty look in her eye. For once, they were not fighting or doing something insane... Well, aside from Cicero.

Scarlett watched him with vague distaste. He had torn himself away from his "mother" to socialise, although it had been rather pointedly pointed out that they'd all rather he wasn't there. He was dancing around, and trying to get people's attention. The child watched him with keen interest.

Cicero was handing her mother a bouquet of dead flowers. Astrid was looking amused, as was Nazir, but she could see Arnbjorn getting angrier and angrier. She couldn't blame him, even though she hated him, and if he was going to attack the jester, Scarlett knew that she'd cheer rather than rush to the poor man's assistance. By the look on everyone else's faces, they were probably thinking the same thing. She chuckled to herself, and continued her chewing of her favourite pine resin gum. It comforted her, and generally stopped her getting irritated. It was something to concentrate on, basically, so she wasn't fully thinking about stabbing everyone on Nirn to death. That and, of course, her family. Excluding Arnbjorn. Looking down, she saw the jester was looking up at her, now, with a look of undisguised awe on his face. She tried to ignore him and directed her attention to staring at the waterfall for a little while. However, after two minutes she grew bored, and looked up, to see Cicero hanging from the ledge by his hand. "Cicero, what in Sithis' name are you doing?" his beaming face poked out to stare, cross-eyed, at her, as he burst out laughing. After a few moments of manic laughter, Scarlett turned, helpless, to her family, who were all laughing. Apart from Astrid. She had a frown on her face, but, oddly, she nodded at Scarlett. Scarlett didn't know what her mother was thinking, but knew that nod meant go along with it... What was the woman doing? "Cicero is just trying to talk to Speaker, because Cicero has something very important to say, oh yes he does..." his face was gleaming with sweat, as he scrabbled at the ledge, and Scarlett glared at her mother, mouthing YOU OWE ME ONE, before turning back, with a sigh to the jester, and holding her hand out. He gasped, and took it, but with a squeal he fell backwards, pulling Scarlett with him into the pool. However, at the last moment, Scarlett grabbed hold of a protruding rock, leaving her dangling inches above the dark pool, grazing her hands. She shrieked out in pain, but managed to pull herself up and swung, like a monkey, over to the side of the pool, where she landed lightly on the bank. Blood was pouring from her cut hands, and she hissed in pain, raising them to her face. She didn't care where Cicero was; that stupid bastard had nearly drowned her! She felt an arm around her and buried her face in her mother's side. It wasn't because it hurt, it was just the shock of one moment being completely relaxed, and the next moment falling, grabbing, and blood... She liked blood, but not her own. Looking up, she saw her mother was glaring at Cicero, a look of poison and fury on her face.

"You stupid fool!" Astrid raged, glaring at the jester, who had emerged from the pool, spluttering, covered head to toe in water. "By Sithis, what sort of idiot are you? You go up there to say something IMPORTANT, and you nearly drown my daughter! Explain yourself!" Cicero waded onto the bank, and staggered forwards, smiling insanely.  
>"Cicero was playing a little joke! Hahahahaha!" Astrid stepped forwards, and slapped the jester round the face. Breathing hard, she stepped forwards, grasping the handle of her blade, eyes wide in her anger, she moved forwards to hit him again, but Nazir pulled her backwards. She turned to him. "He could have killed her! Dragged her down, and look at her hands! And he did it... for a joke?" she paused, and took a deep breath. Then, she said calmly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hasty. Scarlett, go and wash your hands." Scarlett, feeling the authority in Astrid's voice, nodded, and turned to the pool where Cicero had just nearly drowned her, and dipped her hands in. The red began to float away, and the cool water soothed her painful hands. Although she couldn't see what was going on, she could hear perfectly well and, being naturally nosy, she listened hard.<p>

Astrid glared down at Cicero, green eyes like thunder. So far, he'd just annoyed everyone, but now he'd actually injured Scarlett... he would have to go. And he could take his pet corpse with him. She didn't need him claiming that this dead bitch was leader of the Brotherhood. She, Astrid, was leader of the Brotherhood, not HER. Sometimes, she felt a little guilty for not going with the old Brotherhood's ways, mainly because of Pollux, but now Cicero had gone too far. And he would pay. Astrid took the small man by the shoulders, and looked straight into his eyes. "Cicero-" but she was cut off. Cicero pulled away from her, and sat down on the floor, cross legged, and put his head in his hands, rocking backwards and forwards.  
>"Cicero doesn't have to listen... Cicero answers to nobody but the Listener and the Speaker and mother... Poor mother... Poor, poor mother... Cicero is sorry that the Speaker got hurt... Please, mother..." Astrid's eyes widened in shock, and she looked around at her daughter, whose eyebrows were raised. "What is he talking about? The Speaker..." then, Astrid raised a hand to her mouth, and spoke directly to Scarlett. "You, my dearest? You are the Speaker?" Scarlett walked forwards, looking down in disgust at the jester, who was now crying on the floor.<p>

"I don't know. Pollux said that's what the Night Mother said, but he told me that the Night Mother is a load of bull." she gestured at Cicero. "And I agree. Look at him. If this is the last true Dark Brotherhood member... Then I don't want to think about what the others were like. We're a shadow of our former self, yes... But that's only because we don't have a Listener, and we struggle for contracts... But now we do have a Listener." Astrid raised her eyebrows at her daughter, and nodded. Scarlett was looking awkward, and shoved her hands in her pockets. The other assassins had gathered round by now, and were looking at the child in awe.

"I don't believe in politics, mother. I'm an assassin, because I like killing, and I like gold. I don't think we should spend all our precious time making human sacrifices, or..." she waved her hands wildly. "Shit like that." she kicked Cicero with her bare foot, and he howled even louder. She grinned sadistically, and looked back up at her mother. The two looked so alike at that moment, the same poise and demeanour, that they could have been the same person. "But if Pollux listens, hears the bloody corpse talk and tells us, then we'll have more blood and more gold. No religion, no bull, just straight out. Then we can quit the politics and go back to slaughtering for fun." the other assassins applauded, quite enthusiastically. Even Arnbjorn smiled. And Astrid... she was looking down at her daughter with a mix of pride and amusement. She held out her arms, and Scarlett embraced her mother. "You're a natural speech-giver, my dear." Astrid whispered into her daughter's hair. "Maybe you're more suited to politics than I thought..." Scarlett groaned, and the assassins all chuckled. Aside from Arnbjorn who, as usual, just looked stubborn... And Cicero. He grabbed onto the bottom of Scarlett's dress and pulled himself up, and then, he pointed a finger at her, and the look on his face was so terrible that Scarlett felt, for the first time in ages, afraid.

"You blasphemer! Heretic! This is profanity! The Night Mother a... a BLOODY CORPSE?" he ran around, throwing things, throwing the fire-tome scroll (which promptly burst into flames to Festus' anguish), and Astrid grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and pulled him backwards. "And you, too!" Cicero pointed at Astrid. "I've heard you, talking about the sweet Night Mother, talking about Cicero, even more than your brat! You will DIE FOR YOUR TREACHERY!" and he drew his dagger and lunged, at speed, at Astrid's throat. With a scream, Scarlett threw herself at the jester, and he crashed into her, blade stabbing into her stomach where it should have met Astrid's throat. Astrid screamed too and stabbed at the jester, trying to grab her daughter, but Scarlett was not done; she hadn't, apparently, noticed the blade in her stomach, and had smashed Cicero over the head with her dagger. He fell to the floor, dazed, and she aimed her knife at his throat. But he wriggled, and the knife went into his eye, almost penatrating his skull. He shrieked in agony, as his mutilated eye fell, in a rush of blood, from his face. The pain had awakened a new strength in him, for he threw Scarlett off him, and she landed, bleeding at the mouth and stomach, as he ran, yelling curses, leaving a trail of blood behind him. With a cry, Arnbjorn leapt up, and followed him, as all of the assassins saw him begin to take his werewolf form. But the jester and the werewolf were the least of their problems...

Scarlett was lying on the floor, in a crumpled heap, blood trickling down her face, and her body. Astrid was already at her head, embracing her and crying, tears dripping down her face, as Scarlett's eyelids grew more and more closed...

Silvanus walked into the sanctuary, to hear noise... Lots of noise. But he barely heard it. His heart was broken. He'd outlined his eyes in black, and his face, paler than even usual, was gaunt. After leaving Solitude, he had just wandered for a few days. Gamygyn had gone back to the sanctuary, and he'd walked back. Well, he hadn't followed a particular course: he'd just walked around. Silvanus hadn't eaten in three days, and was half starved to death. He'd taken up Scarlett's habit of chewing pine resin gum, and the fresh taste of it was on his tongue. But he felt dead. Even in his misery, he was extremely handsome. But, for once in his life, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was sleep... and never wake up. Trudging forwards, he began to walk down the steps to their main hall... But stopped. The assassins were all gathered around something... or someone. He could see Astrid's blonde hair, and someone's head was in her lap; Babette and Festus were giving whoever it was countless potions, and he could see Nazir, Veezara, and Gabriella too. But no Arnbjorn, or Cicero... or Scarlett. Then, the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

He stopped for a second, pulling off his cowl and dropping his knapsack. Then, he sprinted forwards, and threw himself beside Astrid. Scarlett was lying on the floor, eyes almost completely shut. He could only see a little bit of green under her heavy eyelids, and her face was screwed up in pain. Blood was everywhere, and Silvanus could see a huge, gaping wound in her stomach. A bloodied knife was on the floor. It took him a few seconds to realise what had happening, and he turned to look at Astrid, but her green eyes, full of terror, weren't leaving her daughter's blood drained face. He looked at Babette, too, but she was busily trying to cover up the wound. Finally, he looked at Nazir, who was looking grimly at him. "What-" "Cicero." he heard a strangled yell, and whipped around to see tears streaking down Astrid's face. "That BASTARD!" she raged. "He tried to kill me, and... and Scarlett jumped in front of me... He stabbed her..." "Shh, Astrid." Babette put a soothing hand on the woman's arm. "It's fine. Calm down." Astrid was silent for a second, then looked at Babette. Then, she looked at Silvanus. The look on her face, so worried, so angry, so terrified... Silvanus couldn't help himself. He leaned forwards, and hugged her, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Then... their lips met.

The room was filled with a deathly silence. As Astrid and Silvanus pulled away from each other, they looked around guiltily. The others were all staring at them, apart from Scarlett, who was silent. As they looked around, Silvanus saw many things: Babette was grinning, Veezara looked confused, Nazir looked shocked but not angry, Gabriella looked unreadable, and Festus looked a little disgusted. There was silence. But then, the silence was broken by a weak moan. Scarlett had opened her eyes, and then, she spoke, her voice hoarse. "Oh for Sithis' sake," her voice cracked, and she swallowed. "Stop gasping. It isn't like you didn't all know anyway." she lay back, wincing. Silvanus looked up, and saw the others looking at Scarlett. Then, at him and Astrid. More awkward silence. Then, once again, it was broken. "Well then. Aren't you going to kiss her again?" Babette spoke up. Then, suddenly, they were all laughing. Even Scarlett was laughing, but she stopped with a moan. "Don't make me laugh. I think the little bastard pierced my lung." "He didn't. But it's nasty..."  
>"It's just a flesh wound!" Scarlett said defiantly, as she pulled herself up onto her hands. But she fell back onto her mother's lap with a groan. The others laughed again, as Astrid stroked her daughter's cheek. Then, Astrid turned to Babette. The others were all still staring at her and Silvanus. "So? Is it..."<br>"She'll be fine. It's nasty, but I can heal it easily. She shouldn't even have to stop her training or anything. It'll leave a scar though..."  
>"Yes!" they all looked at Scarlett, confused. Scarlett shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I've always wanted a proper battle scar... Never mind."<p>

But, still, all eyes were on Astrid and Silvanus. As Nazir picked up Scarlett in his strong arms, with Babette alongside suggesting terrifying sounding remedies, and left, the room was silent once more. "So you two... you've been..."  
>Astrid and Silvanus looked at each other, and Astrid sighed. "Yes."<br>"Does Arnbjorn know?"  
>"Well... Yes. He does. And he's not happy. But..." Astrid gave Silvanus such a look of love and devotion that the other assassins were almost shocked to see it appear on her face. "That can't be helped."<br>"Kiss her again." Silvanus turned around, to see Veezara smiling at them. When the couple hesitated, the Argonian laughed. "Go on." Astrid and Silvanus looked at each other, and their lips met once more. They heard cheers and laughs, and, too soon, it was over. But they stayed embracing.

After the crowd had dispersed, muttering to themselves, Astrid turned back to Silvanus. "Listen, Pollux, I need you to do something for me. We need to find Cicero."  
>"I know."<br>"Do you want to do it?"  
>"I'd love to. I'll relish it, that I promise."<br>"Good. Listen, I sent Veezara to search, and we found this in Cicero's room..." she handed him a book. Flipping it open, Silvanus stared down the page. Writing was scrawled all over the pages in crimson ink.  
>"What's this?"<br>"His diary. When he ran... He must have gone somewhere. Veezara read it, and apparently he's gone to an old, disused sanctuary in Dawnstar. The passphrase is Innocence, my brother. Arnbjorn ran off after the jester, so... He might already be dead. Cicero, I mean. I want you to find that jester and slaughter him, like he tried to slaughter my daughter. You'll be able to follow the blood, because Scarlett took out his eye before he slunk off. It's near Dawnstar... here." she pulled a small map out of her pocket, and handed it to him, pointing out a dot with her fingernail. "That's it... But, Gamygyn isn't fast enough..." she seemed to be considering something. "Take my horse. Shadowmere. Fastest horse we have. And go kill that jester. I'll be waiting back here." They kissed again, before Silvanus heard a voice yelling something. Pulling away from Astrid, he looked up to see Scarlett.

"Rip out his tongue for me! So at least Sithis won't have to endure his singing!"


	23. Poor, Poor Cicero

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>SORRY TO PUT IN AUTHOR'S NOTES- I KNOW THEY ARE ANNOYING- BUT IN THIS CHAPTER, AS SHADOWMERE IS CALLED A SHE IN OBLIVION, THEN IN SKYRIM A HE, I DECIDED TO PUT IT AS HE IN THIS FIC AS IT IS SET IN SKYRIM. PS. IT IS WRITTEN FROM MEMORY, SO APOLOGIES TO ANY MISTAKES I MAY HAVE MADE, FACTS GOT WRONG, ECT...<p>Silvanus rode Shadowmere with gentle skill. Although onlookers would presume he was riding the horse softly, tending to its comfort, he was not. He had his sharp knees digging into the horse's flanks, and his hands, twisted into Shadowmere's glossy mane, pulling whenever the horse came to a stop... He would find that bastard Cicero, and put him out of his misery. Gritting his teeth, he clicked his tongue, and Shadowmere picked up the pace. They'd been riding for hours, and both had a thin sheen of sweat covering them both. It was early morning, and the dawn cast an almost red glow over Skyrim's snowy land. Silvanus grinned, as Shadowmere leapt over a flowing stream. Red, the colour of blood... Appropriate. The Breton wasn't quite sure where he was, but as Dawnstar was on the north coastline, and the tiny compass around his neck showed he was, indeed, going north, he knew he was going the right direction, at least. Once he got to the coastline, he could scour the beaches,where he knew he'd find the familiar black door... Innocence, my brother. Had a ring to it. Maybe he'd suggest to Astrid that they changed their own passphrase to that...<p>

Emerging from the forest, the horse and rider found themselves in grassy plains. When Silvanus looked to the ground, he saw that sand was littered on the ground, amongst sprigs of dying grass. The air had a salty tang to it. He grinned, and reined in Shadowmere from his canter, as they began to trot towards the vast expanse of sand... and sea. Silvanus stood up on the stirrups, and saw the murky water lapping at the sand... Like he remembered from when he was a child. He'd gone to the seaside with his mother and sister when he was seven, and he could still remember skimming stones. He'd not been any good at first, and he'd been so happy when he'd finally managed it... But he couldn't think about his mother. He could see Aurelius' point, in a way. It was time to move on. And he certainly had.

Expertly, the Breton slowed the horse once more, and let him trot slowly through the waves. Although he had no love for Arnbjorn, nor did he care whether the werewolf lived or died, he did want to kill Cicero for doing that to Scarlett... And trying to kill Astrid. For that, the jester would die a death so painful... And, in the attacking of Astrid and Scarlett, Cicero had broken one of his own precious tenets. So he wouldn't even go to the Void, like he'd always wanted. His soul would rot in Oblivion. And that, for one thing, made Silvanus happy.

"It's nice, here, isn't it Shadowmere?" Silvanus whispered in the horses' pricked up ear. The youth had found riding him much easier than Gamygyn, and felt bonded to the demonic horse, somehow. He was speedy, and had the most stamina of any horse he'd ever ridden. The horse let out a quiet neigh in response. Silvanus wasn't insane enough to think that the horse had replied, but he chuckled darkly anyway. Little things like that amused him. He grinned, remembering something. When he was younger, around eight or nine, he'd heard his mother talking to Michel Lylieve about how a relative of theirs had ridden bareback and naked on horses... The thought made him laugh. He'd never considered riding on a horse naked. Oddly, the thought interested him. He rapidly tried to get the thought out of his mind. There was no way in the Void that he was going to start riding Shadowmere naked...

Strangely, Silvanus felt lighthearted. He didn't know if it was a mix of being by the sea, where he felt so at home, the adrenalin of riding Shadowmere, the knowing that he would kill Cicero, or the fact that Arnbjorn might be dead... All good things. He supposed he wouldn't be quite so happy if Scarlett had died. He'd be miserable, and he'd be planning exactly how he was going to kill Cicero, full of anger. She'd seemed alright, after Babette and Festus' nursing, and had asked him to bring her back Cicero's tongue in a box. "For memories." as she'd put it. He chortled... Then stopped. A predatorial look flitted into his eyes. He could see blood on the shoreline, splatters of it, in little bursts... There was a line of blood. Silvanus grinned, and withdrew his dagger. Clamping it between his teeth, he also pulled out a small razor, in case he was disarmed, and shoved it down his front. Then, putting one hand on the reins and gripping his dagger in the other, Silvanus kicked Shadowmere's flanks gently, easing him forwards. He could hear something now, groaning. No fighting, and the groaning was low and pained. The Breton frowned, and then saw it.

He'd seen the large rock face, but what he hadn't noticed was the door nestled into it. Hidden from view by several overhanging rocks, and with yet more either side of it, the Black Door was well hidden. Silvanus had to admire the designers skill. The rocks looked completely natural although, when he thought about it, it was very unlikely that they would just "be there". However, what he didn't admire nearly so much, was the groaning man in front of the door, who was sitting in a pool of blood. Arnbjorn.

Silvanus slid off Shadowmere, and whispered a command for the horse to stay. Then, he turned to Arnbjorn, with a look of sarcastic interest in his face. Walking over, he knelt by the injured man, who glared up at him, face pale with blood loss.  
>"Shoulda known Astrid would send you, beef-roast." Arnbjorn winced with every word, and Silvanus sighed, then looked at the nasty slash across the man's chest and belly. Blood was pouring out from it still, although it looked like the worst was over. However, it didn't seem to hurt any less. Good, Silvanus thought. He wasn't even going to put on the theatrics most people would, and pretend to sympathise with the bastard. Silvanus looked at him with a pleasant smile. "If you're done with the insults, I'm supposed to be helping you... Although, dog, you do rather look like you need..." his pleasant smile turned malicious. "Putting down. Did that little jester hurt you?" "What do you think? By Sithis, if I wasn't dying I'd rip you to shreds... Anyway, I'm fine." Silvanus looked at him pityingly. "Why don't you go back to the sanctuary then? You could walk back. If you take Shadowmere, I'll kill you."<br>"Shadowmere is my wife's, ham-shank. And, because of that, is technically mine. I could take him if I wanted. She's MY wife." Arnbjorn sounded rather like he was claiming a toy. "Mine. Understand?"  
>"In fact, your wife gave him to me. So, if you took him, that'd be stealing. And you, my friend, could be kicked out of the Brotherhood... So feel free." Arnbjorn growled, and Silvanus groaned. "Don't be an idiot, puppy. No use fighting me. I was sent to help you. So, stay here, while I go inside and disembowel the jester. I'll come back, and we'll be on our way. Understood?"<br>"And what if you don't come back? That jester... That jester is handy with a butter knife. I'm not lying here in my own blood just because you're incompetent. I should be the one to kill Cicero." Silvanus snorted, and put his face very close to Arnbjorn's. Carefully and slowly, his head descended to his enemies stomach, as he licked off some of the blood. Then, bringing his handsome face back up to look Arnbjorn straight in the eyes, Silvanus smiled, as blood ran down his chin. Arnbjorn's face had a mixture of hate, lust, and disgust on his face. The man didn't quite know how sexual Silvanus was, even to his enemies. Silvanus wiped his chin with his hand, and put his hand in the other man's face.

"Here. See this red stuff? It's called blood. And most of yours is lying on the floor. You want to come with me and let the little jester stab you to death? Go for it. Personally, I'd love to see his butter-knife stuck in your throat. It'd be my pleasure in assisting him. So make your choice, Arnbjorn. The only thing stopping me from killing you right now, is that I'd upset Astrid... and I don't even know if I would. After all..." Silvanus winked cockily at him, and Arnbjorn hissed. "Well, you know why. When I get back, you can ride with me on Shadowmere... If he can take your weight. Now rest."

Arnbjorn gave him one last hard look, before settling back against the rock, muttering something very rude. Silvanus smirked and, narrowing his eyes one last time at the werewolf, went to the door, and pressed his forehead against it. Almost immediately, he heard the husky voice filling his head. "What is life's greatest illusion?"  
>"Innocence, my brother." "Welcome home." he pushed the door open, and walked into darkness, shutting it firmly behind him. Quietly, trying not to make a sound, his electric blue eyes flitted around the room, carefully. A small, dark room... He couldn't make out much in the dim light. A small, stuttering candle lit up some stairs and, drawing his dagger, he began to walk down them. The silence was almost... unnerving. Silvanus felt his breath quicken when he heard a sharp sound... but turning around, he saw that a rat had just skittered across the floor. Letting some air out of lungs in relief, he began to walk forward, keeping his eyes out for any traps.<p>

"IS THAT YOU, LISTENER?" he nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a voice fill the air: loud and, for a moment, he'd thought that Cicero himself had been behind him, ready to pounce. However, looking up, he saw that a speaker like system had been created, and raised his eyebrows in slight interest. However, there was no time to be curious. Cicero's voice, weak yet manic, was echoing around the room. "Listener? Listener?" In a way of introduction, Silvanus picked up a handful of stones, and threw them as hard as he could at the speaker. They hit and it fell clean off the wall, revealing a tunnel behind it. He could still hear the jester's insane voice, and supposed that the thing he had just destroyed wasn't the only one of it's kind in the sanctuary. He forward rolled forwards, and leapt nimbly down the stairs, dagger still at the ready. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he could see something pale blue and... almost transparent. He shook his head, clucking his tongue. So the jester had employed ethereal guardians... Clever little bastard. Realising that the guardian had not noticed him, Silvanus smiled, and withdrew his tiny crossbow and some bolts from his knapsack. Loading one, he aimed, and... It stuck the thing in the head, and it fell forwards with a weak groan. Silvanus smiled again. At least he knew that they weren't particularly tough.

Sneaking forwards, keeping in the shadows, Silvanus noticed that he was on a higher, almost overhanging balcony over another room with a ruined table at it's centre. He could see bars, preventing him from getting straight down into the room... But he could see blood spots. He knew Cicero was hurt... So the little man had gone through there. Turning to his left, he saw a bridge leading to another, darker corridor... But he couldn't waste time. He didn't know what the insane jester had in this place, but he was certain none of it could be could. Pulling the small knife from his pocket, he pressed it to the bar, and pulled hard. Nothing happened. Frustrated, as the knife was supposed to be able to cut through all metals, Silvanus tried again, and this time, noticed that he'd made a small nick in the strong metal bars. Screwing up his face in concentration, and trying his hardest not to make a noise, Silvanus began to whittle away at the bar. After two minutes, he gave up. He'd barely made any impression on the stupid bars, and anyway, he'd have to do it again with at least two of the other bars to get through. But then, he noticed something that made him feel very stupid. Just through the bars, he could see a handle. Looking up, he saw it connected to the bars... But it was far away. However, Silvanus was a trained assassin. He knew how to deal with things like this. In his pocket, he pulled out a long piece of metal he'd used to break into houses before, and stuck it through the bars, hooking the handle, and pulling it closer to the bars. It took him a few tries, but he was quickly able to grab it and pull, and the bars retracted into the floor.

"Oh Listener! Why are you so clever, so smart, so brave, so strong..." Cicero's voice filled the air again. By the man's tone, he was anxious. He was resorting to sucking up to Silvanus, and the man in question gritted his teeth. Jumping down onto the table, he noticed that the blood led to a smashed window... And beyond that smashed window, was a tunnel made entirely of ice and snow. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating, and an arrow barely missed his shoulder. Whipping around, he saw two of the guardian things he had seen earlier, and ducked under the table, rolling again to miss another arrow. Then, he rolled out, and stabbed one of the guardians in the stomach, and it fell to the ground with a weak moan, dissolving into a pile of ash. Then, turning to the other, Silvanus parried a stab, and went in with his own, stabbing the thing in the shoulder. However, this one didn't fold immediately, and lunged back, and soon their fight became passionate and violent. Silvanus, furious, could hear Cicero's laughter in the background. "See! See! You aren't so strong now, are you, Listener, Cicero knows, Cicero always knows, Cicero should be Listener!" Rage filled him from head to toe, as Silvanus stabbed once more, and this time the guardian fell to his blade. Turning around, anger throbbing through him, Silvanus cried out, "The old ways are DEAD, Cicero!" before running towards the broken window leading to the icy passage, leaping over the broken glass, and running, full-pelt, towards where he could now hear Cicero's maddening laughter. Anger was coursing through him, and it filled him with direst cruelty. All he wanted was to rip out the jester's stupid throat...

He barely paused to stab the next guardian: it fell quickly to his blade. Then, turning a corner, he fought several of them; each one fell to his blade, as his eyes, wide, opened in fury... "Come out, little jester!" he yelled. "It's time for me to cure your madness!" "You'll have to find me!" he heard Cicero reply, and Silvanus howled in fury, as he turned a corner... And saw a huge, ice-troll staring at him. Looking around the room in terror, he saw corpses, decomposing and skeletons... Blood, flesh, and limbs filled the room. Silvanus backed away, dagger at the ready, and heard Cicero laughing. "Ahh, you've found the Uderfrykte. Wasn't always there... It would eat Cicero if Cicero let it... But it looks like it'll eat the Listener instead."

Silvanus backed up against the wall as the Uderfrykte bounded forwards, teeth bared. It looked Silvanus up and down, it's eyes cold and menacing. Silvanus looked straight back at it... It was stronger than him, and it would kill him with ease. So he'd have to rely on his wits... And so he would. Turning to the thing, he looked it straight in the eyes, and raised his dagger. Then, he said something. And, as he said it, he realised that the words he was speaking weren't in his own voice... The voice he was speaking in was lower, huskier, hoarser than his own voice. It reminded him of death, of lost loves, friends, family, of blood... Possessed. Possessed by the puppet master. "You come here where you are not meant to be, troll." he hissed in Arcturus' voice. "You are a creature of death. And you must not deter others from their path of death... If you kill Silvanus Coppercroft, then you will be struck down. If you kill Silvanus Coppercroft, you will die in agony. If you kill Silvanus Coppercroft, you will be killing one of your own... A creature of death. A brother. Step aside, beast." Silvanus shut his eyes, praying. He didn't know what had just happened, but he was certain it hadn't worked... The thing was an animal! It couldn't understand... But then he opened his eyes, and saw something amazing.

The Uderfrykte was bowing.

It's head was bowed, and it's knees were bent, as it averted it's eyes from Silvanus... and moved out of the way. Silvanus breathed a sigh of relief... it was a miracle. A true miracle. He didn't know what had happened, but whatever had happened... had worked. Arcturus, or whoever it was, had possessed him. And stopped the beast from slaughtering him. So that he could fulfill his destiny.

"By Sithis!" he heard Cicero's voice, but blocked it out. He wouldn't listen to the jester. Walking forwards calmly, he eventually came to a door. And, opening it, saw the jester himself.

Cicero was lying on the floor, blood trickling out of his chest and face. His eye was a grisly sight: the hole where it used to be was full of flesh and was bleeding crazily. The room was plain, but Cicero's blood was splattered all over the walls, and a brazier was lit behind the man, giving the otherwise cold room a warm glow. Silvanus stepped forwards, and pointed his dagger at Cicero's throat... The man was a pitiful sight. Struggling for breath, he looked at Silvanus with his one remaining eye full of fear. "Drop your weapon, Cicero." Silvanus breathed, taking a step forward. When Cicero didn't move, Silvanus continued, "If you fight me, you'll be breaking even more tenets. Drop your weapon." Cicero gave him one last look, before dropping his blade with a clatter. Silvanus stepped forwards, and kicked it away. He had no pity in him: maybe if he'd known the jester a little more, then he might have felt sorry for the man. But all he felt was hate. "You've been suffering from madness, fool."  
>"Suffering?" Cicero's voice, although weak, still had some of his previous high spirits. It was almost disturbing, as the man wheezed like a fish out of water. "Cicero is not SUFFERING from madness, Listener. Cicero is enjoying every moment of it." He began to laugh. It started as a low rumble, but turned into a mad cackle. But Silvanus paid him no heed. He had promises to keep. As the jester's tongue was out and waggling in the air as he laughed... Silvanus cut it out. Cicero tried to scream, his face contorted in agony, but all he could do now was make weak grunting noises... Silvanus chuckled, and their eyes met. Cicero's were pleading, Silvanus'... Only held fury.<p>

"Oh Cicero." Silvanus muttered. "I'm not sorry. You tried to kill Astrid... And I love her. I love her more than anything in the world. I would die for her, by Sithis, I would do anything for her. The old ways are dead. I stick to my choices... I am no Listener. I hear your Night Mother, but I will shut it out. I will not Listen. I'm not sorry for you. You deserve to die for your treachery. You harmed Scarlett, the Speaker. You harmed Astrid, the leader. And Arnbjorn... Although I don't care about him. You tried to kill me... Your so-called Listener. You have no true love. You're just a poor insane man... Goodnight." and, looking into Cicero's eyes, he lowered his head to the man's neck, and began to drink his blood. To Silvanus' surprise, Cicero didn't even scream. His eyes were closed lightly shut, and he didn't even wince at the pain as Silvanus drained him almost completely dry.

Finally, after Silvanus was full, he smiled sadistically and, slowly, cut the man's throat.

Cicero died, weeping. In the end, he'd betrayed the tenets he had so revered.


	24. The Betrayal, and the Initiates

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>I KNOW THIS DIFFERS FROM THE PLOT (YOU'LL SEE WHY) BUT MY STORY DOES THAT TO MAKE IT MORE PLAUSABLE. ENJOY!<p>Silvanus left the Dawnstar sanctuary covered in Cicero's blood. Triumphant. Flicking his blond hair out of his face, he grinned down at Arnbjorn, which was rare for him. Kneeling down, he looked Arnbjorn straight in the eyes, and, from his pocket, produced the thing he hoped would shock the werewolf in his weakened state, perhaps even kill him. A small black box that he had brought with him, lined with dark velvet. He'd borrowed it from Scarlett, who had given it him expressedly for what it was holding... Opening the box, eyes never leaving his rival's, Silvanus showed the man the thing that he had taken from Cicero...<p>

The jester's tongue, large and pointed, lay on the velvet, blood trickling out from the place where Silvanus had severed it. It was pink, although not at all in perfect shape; the youth had cut it out in mid-laugh, and had done so roughly, so it looked rather ragged. However, he didn't think Scarlett would complain. He was ecstatic. Finally, he'd struck a blow for the New Ways, and, now the jester was dead, there were no remaining members of the Old Brotherhood... It was finally gone. The Night Mother would, perhaps, plague him no longer now that he had shown that he would not let himself be manipulated. That would be an end to the dreams, too. Arcturus would have to understand that he would carve his own way in life, and that he didn't need the man looking over him at every spot. He'd killed Cicero on his own, as well as all of those guardians, and he knew that. That, for one thing, proved that he kept his skill without Arcturus there. Well, he knew he had skill. And that was all that Arcturus had controlled... But, in a way, he felt different. He felt like he had more control over himself. He could make his own choices now. It was an incredible feeling: like someone who has been locked away for far too long, and has finally been freed. Silvanus didn't even feel sad for the loss of his mother anymore... He felt joyful. The blood... the blood had been fantastic! He'd lapped it up like a dog, and had practically devoured the jester's body, just because he could. Silvanus didn't even care about the idea of no cannibalism anymore. Since his father had killed and devoured his sister, he'd strongly objected to such things... But now, it was different. He'd felt like an animal. Thoughts of Astrid still conjured up incredible love in him... but also lust... and longing. And, looking at Arnbjorn, he didn't see a fellow Dark Brother, oh no. He saw only an obstruction.

"Alright, beef-roast? Got his tongue?"  
>"Shut up." Arnbjorn looked at him in shock, as Silvanus snapped the box shut, and leant over him, mouth open in a wicked grin. "You've been in my way for too long, Arnbjorn."<br>"What... What do you mean? I don't understa-" "Understand this, wolf. I love Astrid, and she loves me. We've slept together behind your back, and I'd do anything for her... But you've always been in my way. You aren't welcome anymore. You treat her like shit, you treat me like shit, you treat Scarlett like shit... You treat everyone like shit. And I don't let people treat me or any of them like that. I defend my family... Unlike you. I know it was you who attacked me those two times." The look on Arnbjorn's face confirmed it. Silvanus had guessed that it had been a werewolf, and had put two and two together quickly. It wasn't difficult to see who he knew who was a werewolf, and what that person's motivations might be. It was damn stupid of Arnbjorn to attack him, even in wolf form. He'd relied on the fact that Silvanus was a pretentious little boy, and hadn't taken in the fact that he was surprisingly clever. "I don't listen to the tenets, and neither do you. I listen to Astrid. And so should you... But you didn't. So it's time for you to go. I killed one traitor... I might as well kill another."

Arnbjorn's eyes opened wide, and he scrambled backwards in terror. Silvanus unsheathed his dagger, followed after the pathetic man, pressing his foot to his chest, and pinning him to the ground. Looking carefully down at Arnbjorn, Silvanus felt glee. Finally, the man was at his mercy. "Beg for your life."  
>"Please!" Arnbjorn moaned, trying to move away, but finding himself pinned down. "Please don't hurt me! I only... By Sithis, you went with my wife! I'm hurt! Please!" "Hmm... I'm not convinced. Listening to you beg is how I get my pleasure in life... I love hearing people say my name. Say it, as I kill you."<br>"What? Are you insane? You can't kill me, it's against the rules, you idiot." "Who's around? Personally, I don't see anyone... I wasn't followed. There's nobody here but you and me. And even if one of my family did come, then they'd know why I killed you... You are a traitor. And you deserve to die. Say my name..." Arnbjorn spat at him. Silvanus' electric blue eyes narrowed, and he moved his boot to Arnbjorn's neck. "Say my name, or I'll snap your neck. I mean it." Arnbjorn, finally realising in his arrogant mind that he was beaten, desperately howled,  
>"Pollux! Pollux! Pollux! For Sithis' sake, Pollux!"<p>

Silvanus grinned, and pressed his boot down harder, and Arnbjorn cried out in pain. "You got my name wrong, puppy. Try again."  
>"What?" his face was full of confusion. Then, fury. "Don't play games! If you're going to kill me, then you'd better get it over with!" "Get my name right, and I'll make it fast."<br>"Listener!"  
>"I said name. Not a title that I have no right to hold. Are you a fool?" "I don't know! I thought you were Pollux! You said you were Pollux! You are the fool!" "My name is Silvanus Coppercroft. You might as well know, as you're going to die. And I'm an Angel of Death. Not the Listener. Say this, and you might just make me smile. Silvanus Coppercroft, Angel of Death. So say it."<p>

Arnbjorn looked up at him, a crushed expression in his eyes, as his breathing shallowed. "Silvanus Coppercroft, Angel of Death. So kill me. Get it over with." Silvanus almost felt pity for the wolf... But he had no pity... Also, he liked the Angel of Death. Maybe he'd make it something of a calling card... He took his boot from Arnbjorn's throat, and the man opened his eyes in relief. He moved to get up, and then screamed in shock as Silvanus viciously drove his knife into his chest. Again and again he stabbed Arnbjorn, fury filling him, as he heard the wolf scream. Blood poured down his hands to his elbows, as he grinned sadistically, twisting the knife into Arnbjorn's heart, as he stabbed again and again. Terror and utmost agony filled Arnbjorn's face... He was regretting crossing Silvanus so badly... Silvanus lowered his head again, and bit the man's neck, drawing another scream. Feeling the blood covering his face, Silvanus tore the man's neck with his teeth, and looked up into his terror filled eyes, blood like war-paint on his pale face. Arnbjorn was almost dead now... Would he let the poor man bleed to death? Yes... Yes he would. Silvanus sat back on a rock, and watched him. Arnbjorn, dying, whispered in a hoarse, dead voice:

"What..." "I'm going to watch you die. It'll make it more painful for you... You'll have to live with your pain. Less fun for me... yet more satisfying, in the long run." Idly, Silvanus sat, watching Arnbjorn with his head tilted to one side, an almost innocent, childish look on his face. Arnbjorn was a gruesome image: blood and flesh everywhere. But, somehow, Silvanus thought it was... interesting. A twist of fate. Arnbjorn had always tormented him and, generally, Silvanus had resisted retorting through his respect for Astrid. And now, it was the other way round. The werewolf had barely made any move to stop the Breton killing him... He'd ran, but when Silvanus had stabbed him... If Arnbjorn had transformed into a werewolf, Silvanus would have been done for. But the man had just let the youth slaughter him... Silvanus opened his mouth to ask why, but closed it quickly. He didn't want to ruin this moment asking stupid questions.

Slowly, as the blood poured onto the sand, Silvanus admired it. It was glistening in the sunlight, and it was... almost pretty. The way the crimson blood went against the yellowy white sand... But he wasn't interested in the blood, at least not then. He was more interested in Arnbjorn. He was dying, that was certain. Silvanus had stabbed him multiple times in the chest and even pierced his heart, and had ripped out most of his throat and drained his blood... And yet the hardy Nord still lived. Dying, semi-concious, but still alive... Interesting. The Breton wasn't much into necromancy, and reanimating Arnbjorn's body would be a huge givaway. However, he would make an excellent vampiric thrall... He'd thralled Archus for a bit, to try and draw away suspicion, but it hadn't worked in the end. Archus hadn't been able to reply to his parents when they asked him if he was quite alright, and Silvanus had thanked the Gods that they hadn't suspected it was him. He'd always been the adventurous, slightly morbid-minded but not wholly evil sort back in Dragons' Bridge. That had changed.

"Aren't you going to tell me to hurry up and die?"  
>"And spoil the moment? You wish." Arnbjorn snorted, then groaned, and began to cry. His whole body was shaking with sobs as he moaned. "Crying, puppy?"<br>"No!" Arnbjorn, although practically paralysed, tried in vain to wipe the tears from his bloodied face. He was unable, and let out a crackly yell of frustration. Silvanus grinned. "It's alright, wolf. You and I... we're alone. Feel free to cry. You'll be dead in a few moments anyway... If you cry, it'll increase my enjoyment."  
>"Then prepare to be... ah..." Arnbjorn grunted in pain. "Disappointed."<br>"Pity. I was excited." The two men looked at each other, one dying, one extremely alive. They were both in the wrong, and they knew it... But this was no time to be friendly. They'd hated each other since first sight, and their fight over Astrid... They couldn't like each other now. Silvanus' animalistic passions were coming back... he couldn't STAND waiting. "But I don't suppose you could hurry up?"  
>"You'll have to wait. I'm in no hurry to die."<br>"Hmm... Well, if I kill you now, I could give you my word as an assassin that I won't prolong your death."  
>"I've lived with assassins all of my life. I don't trust you, Pollux... or Silvanus. Or whatever."<p>

Silvanus jumped up onto the rock, and walked his way up to the top of the pile of rocks, nimbly, like a cat, leaping from stone to stone. Turning around, he saw Arnbjorn had followed him with his head twisting around. The Breton youth sprang down, and went to stand by his head. Then, giving him one last look, he brought his boot down on Arnbjorn's severed neck. A last death-scream, a last rush of blood... Then it was all over. Silvanus looked down, and saw the wolfish glint disappear from his enemy's eyes... He was dead. Damned dead. Giving the corpse one last look, Silvanus clicked his tongue, and heard Shadowmere trotting forwards. Quickly, Silvanus went to the sea and began to wash the blood off him. When he was done, he pulled himself up onto his horse's back, and flicked the reins. And smiled.

The ride back to the sanctuary was long, yet Silvanus managed it in under five hours. Usually, when he rode, he would quickly become bored, and would have to seek distraction by thinking about something. Now, he didn't. His mind was on the ride itself; his hands twisted in Shadowmere's glossy mane, his head low, lips touching the horse's ear, whispering encouragements to go faster and faster. He appreciated things more, like the sound of a waterfall splattering on moss covered rocks, and the sound of wolves ripping apart a Vigilant of Stendarr... He'd even stopped to watch as the wolves ripped apart the unfortunate man. Hearing the Vigilant cry out for help made him chuckle. For once, Silvanus felt free and alive. He knew he'd disappointed Arcturus by killing Cicero, and probably Sithis and the Night Mother too. Angered them. There was no way in the Void that he could be Listener now... And that was definetely a good thing. He wanted to go home, jump Astrid immediately, grab the Night Mother's corpse, and throw it in the nearest lake. He'd been two days in the end: it'd taken him a while to find it the first time down, and to make his way out, and he'd wasted time waiting for Arnbjorn to die... Arnbjorn was dead. Remembering this, Silvanus whooped, and grinned, his sharp fangs showing clearly. And... and now Astrid was a free woman for him. They could be together, with no filthy werewolf husband in the way... They could have their own children. Life... life would be perfect, finally.

And then he could see the pile of rocks where the Black Door was hidden. He grinned, and then yelled in happiness as he saw a familiar figure running towards him. Three figures in fact: Babette, Veezara, and Scarlett (heavily bandaged), were running towards him. Scarlett was in the lead- even with bandages and an insane stab-wound she was surprisingly fast- with Veezara a few paces behind, and Babette's childish form trying to keep up with them. Silvanus leapt down from Shadowmere, who continued at a trot towards the black pool, which opened as the horses hooves were submerged. But Silvanus wasn't watching his horse. After hugging Babette and Scarlett and even Veezara, he looked for someone else... And saw her. Astrid was leaning against the rock wall, smiling at him, arms crossed playfully. Feeling the lust he had felt for her after killing Arnbjorn... he walked towards her. But then remembered something: how would he explain?

"Did you find Arnbjorn?"  
>"He..." Silvanus looked at her carefully, knowing that she'd be suspicious if he acted upset, but didn't want to seem too happy either. "I found him outside. Cicero stabbed him... I couldn't save him. I'm sorry, Astrid." She looked at him. But he saw no sadness in her eyes. He only saw... happiness. "I know it's far too early, and that you might be..."<br>"Pollux, I'm not upset. He... he got what he deserved. Even if he was a Dark Brother... It's not too early. Not for us."  
>"He betrayed us. The thing that attacked me, Scarlett, and Veezara... it was him." Astrid's eyes opened wide in shock. Then, slowly, she nodded. "Yes... I thought it was him. Did you kill Cicero?"<p>

Silvanus reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box. He felt Veezara, Scarlett, and Babette behind him, and opened out so all four could see him. Then, he opened the box, and they saw the tongue. There was silence for a second... Then the laughter began. Silvanus was practically doubled over, Astrid was hanging onto him for support, Scarlett and Babette were lying on the floor laughing hysterically, and Veezara was banging his head against the wall. They laughed for a few moments, but it felt like hours. Finally, as Silvanus wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, he saw Astrid... and, pushing her against the wall, kissed her passionately. The other three were still laughing, but Silvanus and Astrid were no longer. Kissing lustfully, in a battle for domination, they felt like there was nobody else in the world apart from them... But a rude cough interrupted them. Looking around, Silvanus saw a sharp nosed Imperial man standing behind him... He hissed in shock then, hand on the hilt of his dagger, went to move forward and stab the intruder, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Pollux, calm down. We have three new initiates since you left a few days ago. This is one of them." Astrid had a rather irritated look on her face as she looked at the Imperial. Silvanus moved backwards to lean against the wall, trained eyes carefully fixed on the man. Looking around, he saw Scarlett doing the same thing. Veezara and Babette both cleared their throats awkwardly, and walked through the black door, grimacing at Silvanus behind the Imperial's back. Veezara was doing some sort of throat cutting movement, then pointing towards the man, but Silvanus wasn't quite sure what he meant. Astrid had one hand on her hip, and had her eyebrows raised at the new initiate. "Was there something you needed, Vassago?"

"Yes, actually." the man had a snooty, cultured voice. Silvanus felt instant dislike. Turning his head slightly, he saw that Scarlett had a look of dislike on her face, too. However, when he looked at his lover to try and see if she had a similar look of distaste, he found her face to be showing neither liking or dislike. But then, that was probably a good thing. She always did a good job with initiates. "I was just coming to see what the disturbance was. And this... this is Pollux?" The man turned his eyes to him. Vassago had clear brown eyes, and his face, like his nose, was very sharp and pointed. He wasn't wearing a cowl, so Silvanus could see his cropped light brown hair. He looked to be in his early to mid thirties, and had an aura of officialness about him. "I'm Pollux." he said quietly. Vassago extended his hand pompously. The Breton was very tempted to spit at him, but seeing the look on Astrid's face, sighed, and shook the Imperial's hand. Even if the man seemed irritating, Silvanus had no prejudice to initiates, unlike some of the others. He did, however, have an urge to strange the man then and there when Vassago loosely gripped his hand, then snootily wiped his hand on his armour. Silvanus raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have a problem?" he said lazily, giving Vassago a sarcastic look. Why, as soon as he killed one bastard in the sanctuary, did another have to come along? "I'm sorry?"  
>"That's good. Well then, if you don't mind..." he looked at Astrid. "Sister, I..." looking her in the eyes, she smiled seductively, and held out her hand. He took it, and heard Vassago snort, but chose to ignore him. However, what he couldn't ignore was,<p>

"Oh for goodness' sake, do you have to do that in public?" whipping around, Silvanus grabbed the puffed up Imperial, and slammed him against the wall. Pushing him hard, so that his feet left the floor, Silvanus grinned, opening his mouth, and Vassago cried out as he saw the sharp, white fangs. "Don't make an enemy of me, Imperial." he whispered and then, dropping him, he spat on the floor. Turning around, he saw both Scarlett and Astrid grinning. Scarlett gave him a bug-eyed look, and he chuckled, holding his arm out for Astrid again. She took it, and together the two of them entered the sanctuary.

Scarlett wasn't quite sure if she liked the new initiates. The day that Pollux had gone, her mother had announced that they had three new initiates. At the time, Scarlett wasn't sure if that was foreshadowing, but, after interrogating her mother, she had admitted that she had only originally tried to recruit two of them. The third initiate, an Imperial, had weaseled his way in at the last minute, and Astrid, herself, wasn't even sure how. He'd had a quick tongue, maybe: Astrid hadn't wanted to let Vassago stay, but Nazir had persuaded her in the end. The first two had been doing pretty well, but Vassago...

A Nord boy named Diablos and a Bosmer woman named Andromeda had joined, along with Vassago. Although Scarlett liked the both of them, in the long run she honestly wasn't sure how much good either of them would be. Diablos was only about fifteen or sixteen and, although he'd been a skilled killer, he was a little... sweet. She wasn't quite sure that he'd be up to the job of killing ruthlessly. He'd acted like a perfect gentleman so far, and that certainly wasn't on the list of assassin skills. Some of the others suspected that she was interested in him, but she wasn't! She liked boys who liked blood... Like Pollux. But he wasn't exactly a boy, and, anyway, he was in love with her mother, and would probably become her step-father at some point. The thought disgusted her a little. She was fourteen in a few days, and she still hadn't decided what she was going to do for her birthday. Usually, Nazir would make lots of food and they'd all get drunk (yes, including her and Babette), but now Pollux was there... Maybe it would be different. Diablos was nice, and he was good at lockpicking and sneaking... But, if she was honest, he seemed more like the "well-brought up Gentleman thief" stereotype than assassin. He was a Nord, but had been raised in High Rock amongst rich Bretons. He was fifteen, she thought, had longish, curly dark brown hair, and nice eyes. He was certainly not the assassin build, in Scarlett's own opinion.

Andromeda was similar, except she seemed a little more ruthless and a little less actually skilled. Gabriella had taken her under her wing, and was teaching her things... But, if Scarlett was honest, she didn't think they were the right sort of things. Andromeda was constantly making eyes at Veezara, and it was starting to get on her nerves. Scarlett had taken Andromeda on a quick, test contract in Falkreath, and the girl had seemed generally useless. Scarlett had only been there to make sure nothing went wrong, but in the end it was her who did the actual assassination, and the breaking in, while Andromeda got in the way and stumbled around like an idiot, trying to make notes. When the guards had seen her "keeping watch" Scarlett had had to practically carry the stupid bitch out of that place. She had been fiercely considering leaving her behind for the guards, and facing the punishment of losing a new initiate. Scarlett was certain that the woman would be onto Pollux like a bee to a honeypot. She wasn't even that pretty! She was just... a whore.

And Vassago? Even worse than Andromeda. At least the Bosmer woman was quite funny and companionable! Vassago just sat in corners, and observed. It was starting to freak Scarlett out a little; whenever she turned a corner, she always felt like he was watching her. It really got on her nerves, because sometimes she liked to be private, and that was impossible with the stupid Imperial following her everywhere. He was rude, and claimed that he wasn't "ready" for a contract, although Diablos had already done two in the few days Pollux had been away (they were all nearby), and even Andromeda had done one (as bad as it was). He just sat around, writing in a book... She'd got suspicious, but it was in some kind of code, and she didn't want to make an accusation that wasn't true. Scarlett wasn't stupid, but she knew she was as paranoid as her mother, and none of them ever took her seriously when she decided someone wasn't trustworthy. It annoyed her, but there you go.

Which was why, when Vassago, who was now frowning considerably, walked back into the sanctuary trying to salvage what was left of his dignity, Scarlett kept a very close eye on him.


	25. Silvanus the Zealot

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>THERE IS A LOT OF DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER, SO JUST BEAR WITH ME. IT'S A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER, SO DON'T SKIP!<p>Silvanus entered the sanctuary two hours later feeling very pleased with himself. He'd fulfilled his lusty wishes, and was even feeling less bloodthirsty than usual. Vassago was irritating, perhaps, but at least it gave him someone to irritate. If he'd been at the sanctuary for two days and Scarlett hadn't annoyed him so much he'd left, then he was tougher than he looked. Silvanus would enjoy breaking him down. Also, there was the other two new initiates... What were they called again? Diablos and Andromeda... He chuckled. Good names. He wondered if they'd be any good: most of the new initiates were dead in a ditch within the week. He'd make sure that Vassago was, but the other two might be alright. He hadn't met them yet, and hadn't had time to ask anything more than their names before jumping Astrid. They were going to kill some people in Falkreath together later... He smiled at the thought. Blood, death, and sex. Lovely. Silvanus chuckled, remembering killing Arnbjorn. Finally, the furry bastard had got what he deserved... And Cicero, too. That was equally satisfying: hearing the jester sob as he ripped his throat out. And then pushing him backwards into the brazier so the smell of his roasting flesh filled the air...<p>

He jumped down the last few steps like a child. He was in a good mood. The room was full of people, and everyone seemed to be in a companionable mood. Scarlett had told them, apparently, about both Arnbjorn's and Cicero's demises, and, oddly, they all seemed very happy. Silvanus almost missed the sound of Arnbjorn hitting the forge, but shoved the thought out of his head. He didn't have time to feel remorse. He certainly didn't feel any remorse for Cicero: he was already thinking of the things he could do with the severed tongue... Maybe he could leave it as a calling card for his next contract. He laughed at the thought, and felt small arms around his waist. Looking down, he saw Scarlett hugging him. It felt... nice. She was small, and young, and he liked children, even if she was almost 14 and not really a child anymore. She looked up at him, and said, "Thank you for killing Cicero. And cutting out his tongue! He won't even be able to sing in the Void anymore!" they both laughed, and Silvanus noticed all of the other assassins were gathering round... With two new faces. A boy who looked a few years younger than him, and an elven woman who looked a few years older, maybe 20 or 21. The Nord boy wasn't looking at him, his eyes were on Scarlett, but the elven woman was... in a strange way. He looked coolly back at her; he knew that kind of look. Astrid looked at him like that, and there was no way in the Void that this elven woman would ever replace Astrid to him. Nobody would. Silvanus was more interested in the boy. And the way he was looking at Scarlett.

He wasn't particularly tall, more average than anything else, but still managed to be lanky. He had pale skin, although not as pale as Silvanus' own, and high cheekbones with an almost regal look to them. He had large, brown eyes, that looked like they might belong to an elk or something in another life, and his lips were full; he had a well-cared for look about him. The boy was reasonably good-looking, although too childish to match Silvanus' own looks. But what confused Silvanus the most, was the way that Diablos was looking at Scarlett. He had an appraising look in his eye, attentive, curious. Silvanus didn't like it. The Breton felt more like a big brother to Scarlett than he had realised before; he felt protective of her in the extreme. He didn't want some no good rich boy stealing her away. He felt an instant dislike for the boy. But he was cut off, when Veezara took his arm.

"How have you been, lap-bat?" Silvanus grinned, and hugged his friend again. "Fine, just fine. Cicero wasn't nearly as tough as all that. Even did a little dance for me before I killed him." "Really? Well, he was very wounded. When he went for Astrid, he was very dangerous looking. Thought he was going to kill me, for Sithis' sake. If Scarlett didn't jump in the way... We'd all probably be dead. We all owe our lives to her."  
>"It was bloody luck." Scarlett had emerged from the crowd, and both the Breton and the Argonian turned to look at her. She sounded bitter. "I didn't know what I was doing. I just saw him stabbing at my mother... I just instinctively leapt in the way. And went for his eyes. Softest thing I could see." she grinned. "I wasn't sure if he had a dick." The three of them chortled. Festus came up from behind them, an eyebrow raised. "Who doesn't have a dick?" he said. That only served to make the three laugh harder. The old man threw his eyes to the heavens, and walked off to complain at Nazir. However, it seemed that Silvanus, Veezara, and Scarlett couldn't get a moment of peace to converse together, because yet more people barged into the conversation. Babette was welcome, however, in Silvanus' opinion, the boy who's arm she was pulling, wasn't.<p>

"Pollux, meet Diablos. I don't think you've met?" The boy smiled, showing irritatingly white teeth, and held out his hand. Silvanus reluctantly took it; he could tell that, unlike Vassago, the boy didn't know he was being vexing. "Pleased to meet you Pollux."  
>"You too, initiate. Done any contracts yet?"<br>"One. Very fun, most fun I've ever had. I'm not used to the life of an assassin yet, though. I was surprised to learn that you don't serve the Night Mother anymore...?"  
>"What are you, a journalist?" They all laughed again, apart from Silvanus. He hadn't meant it as a joke. Finally, when Diablos replied, Silvanus was beginning to lose his temper. "No, by Sithis, no. It's just, where I'm from in High Rock, the Dark Brotherhood is seen as a cult, as well as a league of assassins. Scarlett tells me that you're the Listener...?"<br>"Yes, but the Night Mother has no power over us here. You'd do best to remember that. We don't worship corpses. We save that for the Arkay worshippers. Anyway, I don't think I am the Listener anymore. I'm not worthy... Don't get any ideas. I'm going to destroy the Night Mother's body... I don't care about the consequences."

Scarlett gasped, and grabbed his arm, a look of horror on her face. "What?" "You heard me. I'm going to destroy the Night Mother's body." Scarlett's green eyes opened in terror. "What? You aren't going to be the next Cicero, are you?"  
>"No! I just mean... Pollux, haven't you gone far enough? Isn't it... I follow my mother till the ends of the earth, and you know that. I tried to die for her, and I'd do the same for you, or any member of my family. But... Aren't you worried about what'll happen in the Void? The eternal punishment? The Wrath of Sithis?" Silvanus sneered at her, and raised his eyebrows. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned around, and saw Astrid. He put an arm around her, and she moved forwards to stand next to him, looking down at Scarlett together.<p>

"I haven't done anything that'll invoke the Wrath of Sithis. I killed the jester, because he broke the tenets, technically." smiled Silvanus. Then, he sighed. "I love those little technicalities." "Aren't you going to far? Destroying the Night Mother's corpse... I mean... I don't know. I'm no coward, but..." she struggled for words, desperately trying to get herself across. "That's going against our God, Pollux. That's going against Sithis. I don't care about the Night Mother; where was she all these years, anyway? But Sithis... Different matter. We never abandoned our worship of Sithis." Astrid was wrestling with her inner conscience. She could see her daughter's point, but... Silvanus couldn't. Something had happened to him...

"Then maybe it's time." the room was silent now. "Maybe it's time to abandon worshipping Sithis! What's he ever done for us? When we were struggling for contracts, what did he do? Nothing!" "Pollux..." Astrid's voice cut him off. Silvanus turned to face her, his eyes passionate. "Pollux, I don't believe in the Night Mother, either. The New Ways are better. But it isn't just your ideals that count. We have to think about this."  
>"There isn't time to think!" "Hot-headed boy." he heard Festus mutter. Looking around, he could see the assassins were looking at him strangely. When he spoke usually, they all looked appreciative, almost in awe. But now, it was different. Festus and Nazir looked thunderstruck, Babette, Andromeda, and Diablos looked confused, Gabriella looked curious, Scarlett looked horrified, and Astrid... There was something on her face. Something hurt and... something angry.<p>

"Listen. I am still the leader of this sanctuary," her voice was metallic. "And you don't have a right to decide what is right and what is wrong. You may be the Listener, but I am in charge here. Got that? And I say that we talk about this." "For God's sake, Astrid!" But everyone else was agreeing. Silvanus hissed, and then, slowly, nodded his head. Astrid was a better leader than he'd originally thought. "Alright. I understand... I'm sorry." Astrid looked at him keenly, then opened her mouth to speak again.

"Alright. We're all calmed down. That's good. So far, we've decided to stop our worship of the Night Mother so we can survive better as assassins," Astrid loved bossing people around. "But Pollux, who is our Listener, says we should abandon our worship of Sithis, too. That's the situation. But what we need to decide, is should we? We've followed him for so long... In the seven years I've been in charge here, we've always worshipped Sithis as our God. I don't know if I can leave that. The Dark Brotherhood has always been under him... But it isn't my choice."

"But for as long as we can remember, we've lived under Sithis!" Babette replied. "When we die, we go to the Void! We'd have to face Sithis' wrath!" "Exactly. Which is why we can't abandon Sithis, and why we can't destroy the Night Mother's body." Nazir cut in, giving Silvanus a nasty look. "If we do that, surely we'd bring Sithis' wrath upon us..." "But we don't even know that Sithis exists!" "You heard the Night Mother's voice." Scarlett spoke up, looking accusing. "We have proof! You are the Listener, you have the proof!"  
>"I know that! But it's all wrong! Don't you understand? Where were Sithis and the Night Mother when we had nothing? They were nowhere! They didn't do anything! We prayed to them, we worshipped them... And nothing! Until now! Why should we worship them?" "Because we're the Dark Brotherhood! It's all we've ever known!" "Then it's time for a change!" Silvanus raged, anger filling him from head to toe. Didn't they see? Didn't they understand? Then, he realised something that made him fall over backwards in terror. A man stood in front of him... a ghostly man. With blood pouring down his face. Silvanus screamed, as he felt a hand grab him by the hair, and he was pulled from the world by ghostly hands...<p>

He awoke in the white, misty place he knew to be the Void. Slamming his hand on the floor, he cried out in rage. They had torn him from the world, simply to take him HERE? His mind was full of chains and fury; he wanted blood, he wanted to tear apart everyone who stood in his way, who called him wrong, who...  
>"Stop screaming, and get up." he heard the voice that he knew all too well. He whipped around, then saw the man he'd been hoping never to see again. Arcturus. He grimaced in anger, and, staring the man in the eyes all the while, stood up, feeling his legs go a little shaky, and stood nose to nose with the man. "Why did you do that?" "You stupid fool." Arcturus was shaking his head at him, eyes full of pity. "You stupid, stupid fool. You've lost so much... Why did you do that? You killed Cicero. You killed Arnbjorn. You wanted to kill the Night Mother... Your own mother."<br>"She's not my mother! She's a filthy corpse!" A fist hit him hard in the face, and Silvanus fell backwards, mouth full of blood. Swallowing some, and the rest dribbling down his chin, he looked up at Arcturus. "I don't believe it. Sithis chose YOU to be the Listener? If only he'd chosen Scarlett, or even Astrid! Either of them would have honoured the tenets, even Astrid would've if she'd heard the Night Mother truly. Did you see how Astrid, Scarlett, and all of them looked at you when you suggested that you abandon Sithis? You've lost their respect, Coppercroft."  
>"Then it's all stupid!" "You sound like a child." Arcturus looked at him, with an almost disgusted look in his blue eyes. "By Sithis, you sound like a child. You know that Sithis is real, you've been in the Void, the hell, you're in the Void right now. You're more ambitious than you think. You just want to be in charge, and feel special." Silvanus didn't like how he said the last word at all. Arcturus had said it patronizingly, and Silvanus felt foolish. "You angered Sithis enough by killing Cicero and Arnbjorn... So why oh why did you have to be a heretic too? Come with me." he held out his arm, and Silvanus took it, feeling a little awkward. Then, he cried out, as the floor melted away, and he and Arcturus were flying, flying through dark, cold air. He could hear screaming, crying, wailing, as torn hands felt at his body and face... And he screamed too, as pain filled him, as he felt like he was being ripped apart...<p>

Finally, after what felt like years, they emerged in a terrible place. It was a large room, full of people, covered in chains. From head to toe, some of them, others with just their hands tied at the wrists by thin pieces of thread. "This is the waiting room." said Arcturus, gesturing at the people. "Where the people wait for their respective tortures... The ones with the hand ties, they'll be alright. Nothing too bad. The people with chains all over them... They'll be in the same amount of pain you were just in for ever and eternity. But more. You want to know who's getting what? Well, out of all of you currently in the Brotherhood, you are the only one who is going to be chained... Astrid has redeemed herself in the eyes of Sithis, as has Scarlett, and you are the only one in the wrong. Follow me." Silvanus followed him again, and after the breathtaking pain, found himself in a tiny room... Full of chains. Arcturus gestured around it, and the chains clinked, and moaned in human voices. Silvanus winced. "These are your chains, Silvanus. When you die, they will all be fitted onto your body."

"I don't fear you." "Good. I know that. But you're no fool, Coppercroft. I know you could face the pain... But you wouldn't like it. And you'd never see Astrid again." Silvanus moaned. "Exactly."  
>"Please." Silvanus said, quietly. "I... I see now. I understand. What should I do?"<br>"First, you must accept your duty as Listener. Second, you must honour the Night Mother. Third, you must tell all of your family who you truly are. And finally, you must honour the tenets... Do this, and your chains will be destroyed."  
>"I don't know if I can... Astrid..."<br>"She will understand. I have talked to her, as well as Scarlett. Both of them redeemed themselves through that... Their chains are still here, but they will soon be gone. You must do the same as them; work together to rebuild the Brotherhood, and you will be forgiven. Continue down the path you have created for yourself, and you will be tortured here forever, and as will they. Sithis has no mercy." "I... Yes. It will be done. I'd... I'd do anything for Astrid. And for my family. To make them happy, and to make Sithis happy... I was a fool to oppose the tenets."  
>"Yes. But now, if you follow the dark path I am giving you, you will be forgiven, as will all your family... So long, Silvanus."<p>

And with that, Silvanus felt himself melting back into the world. And knew exactly what he had to do.


	26. Time for the Truth

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>JUST AS A WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A HELL OF A LOT OF FOREPLAY, MOST OF IT VIOLENT (SILVANUS X ASTRID- WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?) SO YOU CAN SKIP OVER SOME THINGS IF YOU WANT TO. HOWEVER, THE PLOTLINE IS IMPORTANT, SO SKIM-READ IF YOU AREN'T A FAN OF THE PAIRING. NO ACTUAL LEMON- I DON'T WRITE THAT SORTA THING<p>

The Breton awoke with a cry. He could feel cold, cold stones underneath him, and for a moment he thought he had awoken back on the farm and that it was all a dream... But, opening his eyes with a groan, he saw people crowding around him, with looks of both fear and curiosity on their faces. Someone was holding his hand, gripping it so hard it was practically numb. Looking, he saw it was Astrid, her face calm, but her knuckles were white. "Pollux! What... By Sithis what..."  
>"Astrid, I was wrong! I..." Silvanus sprang to his feet, pulling Astrid with him. Grabbing her other hand, he pulled her to him, and whispered, "I was wrong... Astrid, did you see what happened?" She frowned at him, and looked around at the others with a look of confusion on her face. As Silvanus looked around too, he saw their faces registered bemusement, and shook his head in frustration. "After I was ranting like a bloody madman! After that! Before... Before I passed out, I suppose. Did I pass out? What happened?" his tone was frantic, as he looked around at his fellow's faces. None of them seemed to understand... He turned back to Astrid, who was looking at him like he was completely insane. "Listen, I know I sound like Cicero, but I need to know... I started ranting about Sithis, and then I was pulled into the Void... But what did you see?"<p>

"You fainted." her voice sounded perplexed. "You started going on about how we shouldn't worship Sithis anymore, you looked like you'd seen a ghost, then you fainted. There wasn't anymore to it..."  
>"You'll think I'm insane. You probably think I am insane, but I'm not... I was wrong about Sithis. I've gone too far... By the Gods, I'm a zealot. I've been having dreams where I'm in the Void. Some ancestor of mine named Arcturus talks to me and tells me things. And just now, I was snatched into the Void because I was being a fool... I am a damn fool! He exists, Astrid, and so does the Night Mother... I shouldn't be the Listener." he turned to Scarlett. "You should! You kept the faith, at least the faith of Sithis!" Scarlett backed away, agitated. She bit her lip, and her green eyes met Silvanus' blue ones. She opened her mouth to speak, but Silvanus held up a hand. "Wait. There are other things... Leave me." he looked at Astrid, and held out his hand almost pathetically. She looked down at his hand, and then, slowly, took it. It was clear by the look on her face that she wasn't quite sure if Silvanus had gone insane, or if he was truly telling the truth. Slowly, with mystified looks at Silvanus, the others began to disperse, leaving only the Breton and Astrid in the room. When they were finally all gone, he turned back to her.<p>

"I'm a filthy liar. After I tell you what I've done... Oh Gods." he ran a hand through his hair, and felt her cool touch on his cheek. He turned his head away from her as if burned. "I've done things... I deserve to be tortured in the Void! Oh Sithis... Oh Mother Mara... By the Nine... By fucking Talos! What have I done? What have I done?"  
>Astrid moved to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pressing her lips to his ear, she whispered, "It can't be that bad..."<br>"It is! You don't understand! I..."he pulled away from her, and whipped around, to stare into her eyes. He could feel tears of rage and misery trickling down his face, and he wiped them away furiously with the back of his hand. "I've been a fool! I've lied, I've betrayed the tenets... I had a dream, Astrid. But it wasn't a dream. My ancestor, one of the old Listeners named Arcturus, he talked to me. He showed me my chains... And your chains. And Scarlett's. Us three... we've betrayed the Night Mother and the tenets... I HATE THIS!" he slammed his fist into the rock wall, as he heard Astrid hiss behind him. Turning around, he saw her mouth was hanging slightly open, and her eyes were narrowed.

"What? Are you insane? Chains? Scarlett? What are you talking about, Pollux? Calm down, and tell me what you mean!" she placed a hand on his arm, and he didn't shake it off. They gazed into each other's eyes: a look of lust, mistrust, confusion, love... Mixed emotions clouded both of their eyes, and suddenly they were together, kissing passionately. And Silvanus knew it was wrong, but he couldn't hurt her, he couldn't abandon her! Arcturus said he'd talked to her and Scarlett, but neither seemed to understand what was going on... With a sigh, he gave into his feelings, and he and Astrid stood in the middle of the room, kissing. Finally, she pulled away. "You're calmed down now. So tell me what you mean." her face, usually seductive, was serious now, as she stared into his face, searching for lies. "Before now, I've had dreams. Dreams of my ancestor, a man named Arcturus. And he's been trying to persuade me to take on my role as Listener and embrace the tenets, but I couldn't do it... The power has been going to my head. I thought that I was immortal... so I decided that I'd seek the highest power and take on Sithis. And, when you thought I blacked out, I really went to the Void. That's where the dreams are, where Arcturus is. He told me that if I didn't embrace the tenets, the Night Mother, and Sithis, both you, I, and Scarlett would be tortured in the Void for eternity... He showed me the chains that would hold me... And when I asked him what I should do to avoid this fate, he said I had to do as he said... And tell you all the truth."  
>"The truth?" her face was now stony, as she gripped his shoulders. "What do you mean, the truth? You've been lying to me? What..."<p>

"I've been lying to everyone. I'm a fool." he looked into her face, then shut his eyes. But then, he felt a strange sort of courage fill him. And knew that the only way that she would understand was if he faced up to it. He opened his electric blue eyes, and looked steadily into hers. "I am the Listener. I heard the Night Mother. And my name isn't Pollux. And more things... I killed Cicero, but I also killed Arnbjorn. Out of jealousy and spite. And I'm sorry, for you. I'm not sorry for killing him. I'm an assassin, and I am jealous and spiteful... I love you. But you'll probably hate me, and you may even have to kill me here and now, and I'd let you. I'd let you slit my throat, I wouldn't fight. And I won't. You see, I'm not Pollux, like I told you." he took a deep breath. "My name is Silvanus Coppercroft. I am the one who killed Othrelos, and the other Khajiit assassin. I believe I still have a contract on my name, in which case, like I said, you'll have to kill me. I'll go without a fight, I swear by all I hold dear. I betrayed the tenets, and I deserve to die..." he looked at her. Her face was full of shock, hurt, confusion, pain, misery... A tear was trickling down her pale cheek.

"You lied to me." she whispered, and her voice was full of venom. "Traitor." "I am a traitor. Take my dagger." he took her hand in his own, and brought it to his belt, making her fingers grip his knife's hilt. Closing her fingers around it, she pulled it out of it's sheath, and, as the light from the glass window reflected off it. The ebony metal gleamed, as Silvanus took her hand and slowly brought it to his throat. "Kill me, Astrid." He planned to die that day. Thoughts filled his head as he shut his eyes and bared his neck; thoughts of home, his mother, his brother, his sister... But no. They weren't his family anymore. He moved his mind to his true family: the Dark Brotherhood... Who he had betrayed. Betrayed them all; the people he held most dear! And Astrid... Oh Astrid! How could he have lied to her? How could he have done this? He'd dug himself deeper and deeper into a hole, and now he was going to face the consequences... A knife in the throat would be his punishment. Scarlett, Veezara, Babette, Festus, Gabriella, Nazir, all of them! Even Diablos and Andromeda, who he barely knew! They were his family... And he had betrayed them. The pain that filled his heart was worse than anything Arcturus and Sithis could throw at him... It was the pain of failure. Astrid hated him now. He was a fugitive, a wanted man, who had finally been caught. And he didn't even know who had put the bloody contract on his head! Tears of rage spilled down his cheeks, and he let them, as he felt the cold metal of his own blade pressing against his neck... It was all over now, Silvanus thought, as he pictured Astrid standing in front of him, knife at his throat... He waited for the final blow, the final blow that would put him out of his misery, send him to his punishment in the Void, send him to his chains... Maybe Astrid would fall in love with Veezara, Nazir, or Diablos or someone... Oh Gods! At that moment, he prayed to Sithis. He prayed to Sithis again and again, and his mind was full of prayers of death as he whispered, so quietly he was certain even Astrid couldn't hear him:

"Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother, please Sweet Mother, the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear... Let Astrid strike true... Let me go to the Void... Sweet mother, sweet mother... Save her, please, Mother, save her please..." He didn't pray for himself, or his pitiful life. He was evil to the bone, but even evil can be penatrated by love and honour. Silvanus had little honour, but the honour he had resided in his family, and knowing that he was wrong, and deserved the chains that would bind him, now, for eternity. The Breton could feel the cold blade against his neck, and wondered why Astrid was taking so long. Couldn't she just end it? End his thoughts, and condemn him to the pit of humanity known as the Void? Why did she have to prolong it? Couldn't she see that he would die for her, die for Scarlett, die for his family, die for the Dark Brotherhood? He wanted to die that day, for the first time in his life, as he knew that the woman he loved was behind the blade... He deserved this fate. Gritting his teeth, he decided he would stare death in the eyes. Maybe then, at least, he could die with pride.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at her, and was surprised by what he saw. Silvanus had been expecting hatred, fury, disgust in her beautiful green eyes... But all he saw was pity, love, and sadness. Her hand was shaking as she pressed the blade to his throat, and tear tracks stained her cheeks, like with his. Seeing his shocked gaze, she turned her face away, and tried to regain the cold, venomous look he remembered... "Astrid..."  
>"Please, Pol-... I mean Silvanus. Don't do this." Hearing his name on her lips gave him courage. He prised the the knife from her hands, and pressed it to his own throat. "Give me the command, and I'll do it. I'd follow you to the damned abyss and back. Tell me to stab myself, and I will." he said quietly, pressing the tip of the blade to his neck, and feeling a droplet of blood spilling from his neck. The first of many, he assured himself, as he looked defiantly down at her. Astrid was full of confusion. She shook her head. "I... I can't."<br>"You're an assassin! Have some backbone!" Silvanus felt the words escape his lips before he thought about them. His eyes were fiery, as he took her hand, and made her grip the dagger. She pulled her hand away, and glared at him, ferosity in her face. "How dare you! You will die!" "Do it then! I'm letting you! Take the blade and run me through! I deserve it! Do it NOW!" "Don't tell me what to do!" "I am the Listener!" she growled, and slapped the blade from his hands, tackling him to the floor. She landed on top of him, and straddled his waist, as they glared into each other's faces. His lip was curled back predatorially, as she smiled down at him, her dangerous seductiveness back from where he had missed it so. "Oh yes? And what would the Listener do if I did this?" she lowered her mouth to his throat, and bit him hard, blood trickling from his throat. He was right, the blood he had extracted with the dagger wouldn't be the last to leave him that night. He cried out in pain, and then in undisguised lust as he pulled her down on top of him, and kissed her. She pulled away, as they fought for domination. Finally, Astrid won, as she pulled him up by the scruff of the collar with extraordinary strength, and slammed him against a wall to attack his mouth again. There was going to be nothing gentle about their sex that night, and the both of them knew it. Grabbing the dagger from the floor, Silvanus pushed it into her hand again, as he swapped their positions, pushing her back against the wall, lifting his knee between her legs, and pulling her fist up to his throat. "End it, God damn you!" She ground herself down on his knee, and pushed the dagger to her own throat, cutting a small line, leaving a trail of blood. He howled in frustration, and then lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking the blood away hungrily. "Filthy Night-Spawn..." "Kill me, you bitch!" she moved a hand up to slap his face, but he caught it, and pressed it to his lips, kissing it. She laughed wildly, and then threw the knife across the room. He kissed her again, then roughly threw her to the floor, and ran to the knife, picking it up, and holding it to his own throat. She ran, faster than him, and struck the blade from his grasp, before pushing him to the floor and straddling him again, as they kissed wildly.

"I don't understand," he whispered, letting her take domination for once. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?" "Because I love you, you poor fool..." she whispered, groaning aloud, as he bit her neck. "And I can forgive things... I don't care whether you are Pollux, Silvanus Coppercroft, or whoever you are... I don't care that you killed my husband; he was a bastard, no matter what the tenets say... and he broke them in his own right... And I'll let you preach..." she ground into him suddenly, and he let out a grunt. "But no matter what, I am the leader of this sanctuary... And I won't let my authority be so easily dismissed..." Silvanus kissed her. "And the contract?" She smiled down at him. "Contract was closed ages ago... He withdrew the gold, saying he would find a better way of killing you... But you're a big boy. You can take care of yourself."  
>"And you won't give up the leadership of this sanctuary... even for me?" He kissed her again, and she kissed him back hungrily. Then, she licked some of the blood off his neck, and then pressed her lips to his, as they both tasted his blood. Then, slowly, she pulled away, as they gazed into each other's eyes again, electric blue on poisonous green. They smiled at each other; a perfect vision of hellish lovers. The love was there... but it was twisted. But then, they both liked that. "Even for you. I love you, Silvanus Coppercroft."<br>"I love you too."

She got up, and he got up too, not looking at each other. They both went over to the pool, and began to wash the blood of themselves, afraid that it would be noticed. The other assassins were accepting of their relationship, however Scarlett for one would be disturbed if she found out that they had just almost had sex whilst bleeding each other, hitting each other, and drinking each other's blood... It was a rather disturbing thought. However, Silvanus was almost certain that it was the best time they'd ever had together. His heart was still beating, he'd admitted to her that he was Silvanus, and she didn't seem particularly bothered. "Astrid?" he felt a little awkward talking to her after foreplay that heated. However, she didn't seem bothered. "Mmm?" "Don't you care that I'm Silvanus?"  
>"I was upset at first... For a few minutes... But when you live among assassins you get used to lying. At least you've told me the truth now. Any longer and I'd have slit your throat, though." Silvanus chuckled; she was obviously bluffing. She threw him an amused glance, as she stripped off her armour, and submerged herself, naked apart from her underclothes, into the crystal clear water. He did the same, and went under the waterfall, where he washed his hair carefully, eyes never leaving her as she rubbed a bar of soap over herself. He finished cleaning himself before her, and quickly went out onto the bank, where he redressed, and just sat watching her. She played up for him for a little bit, not being a shy woman, but was done all too soon, as she dragged herself onto the bank next to him, and began to pull on her armour. He watched her affectionately, before they came to sit next to each other, idly watching the waterfall.<p>

"I could have sworn we've been in this situation before." they both laughed, but Astrid looked a little distracted. He put a hand on her cheek, and she turned to face him. "Are you alright?" She sighed, and gave him a gentle look. "Were you really born in Dragon's Bridge? Tell me about yourself... No lies this time."  
>"I swear to you, by Sithis, I am not lying. My name is Silvanus Coppercroft, I'm almost 18 years old, and I was born on a farm on Dragon's Bridge. My father was a vampire, so I got that through blood. My mother and oldest brother... Weren't. Me and my sister inherited his curse. I took it reasonably well, I adapted but she... Not so much. She was called Juliana, and she... she had something wrong with her. I don't know what. When I was three, my eldest brother ran away from home, because my father used to feed on him. I found him recently; he's joined the legion, got a lover, and she's pregnant with his child... I envy him. His life is so simple. When I was ten, my mother died. Well, my father had a drunk fit and made her go to this well at the dead of night, said he'd kill me and my sister if she didn't fetch him water from that particular well, and I found her body. Torn apart from bears. When I was just twelve, my father murdered my sister in another drunken rage. He ate her body. My best friend Archus... He was the first person I ever killed. It was by accident... Well, no, it wasn't. I was almost thirteen, and I was sweet on the same girl as him, we were fighting to impress her by seeing who could stay under water longer, and I pushed him under too long... He drowned. After that I just killed randomly. It just didn't mean anything anymore. When I was sixteen, I killed my father, and got arrested. Spent a few months rotting in the Solitude jail, then got sent to Helgen to be executed... But I got away, because there was this huge black dragon that just flew down... I don't know what happened that day. I don't honestly care. All I know is that I survived. All that matters to me. An assassin came after me, with a note from you..." he blushed slightly. "I got slightly obsessed with you... Forget I said that." turning to Astrid, he saw she had a mocking look on her face. He chuckled. "I got attacked again, and I fought and beat Othrelos. He told me I should join the Dark Brotherhood... So I did. And here we are now."<p>

Astrid looked at him, then kissed him again gently. "Here we are now." she said softly before getting up, and walking away.

Leaving Silvanus sitting alone on the bank.

Knowing his job was now half done.


	27. The Unwanted

Scarlett watched as the Breton man walked up the stairs. She was... shocked, to say the least. She'd averted her eyes primly when Astrid and... whoever he was... were together, but she'd listened intently to the conversation. She was no pervert, not at all, she was only interested in hearing what Pollux... or Silvanus... was going on about. And now she knew.

Having being raised in the sanctuary, she knew it better than anyone. Her mother, Babette, Nazir, Arnbjorn, and Festus had all been in the sanctuary longer than her, but they'd all been constantly out on contracts, and Scarlett had done her first when she was 11. Nine years of barely ever leaving a place means you get to know it well... as well as all the hiding spots. Scarlett knew secrets about the Falkreath Sanctuary that nobody else knew; the secret chamber that she'd hidden in a couple of times when her mother was on the warpath had lots of loose bricks... And from experimentation, if Scarlett pulled the right brick out of the wall, she could see into any of the rooms that she wanted... And spy on anyone she felt like spying on. It hadn't taken her long to discover it: when you went into the stables beneath the black pool, she'd found a trap door that led to a passage, then a room. It was little more than a glorified cupboard, really, and was full of spiders webs and Sithis knows what else, but it served it's purpose. The child had never been exactly sure what it was used for, but there were dried blood stains on the walls, so she presumed it was some kind of torture chamber. Very interesting. She could, now, get to it from her perch on top of the waterfall: if she thought danger (ie. one of her "family" was angry at her), all she had to do was climb her way up to the ledge, take a few bricks out, and there she was. It wasn't much, but it was her own place...

And from there she'd seen many very interesting things. It was there she'd watched Arnbjorn and Gabriella having sex, and had told her mother immediately. Well, she hadn't as such watched. She'd shut her eyes and cried in a corner, as she'd only been eight and hadn't understood what they were doing, but she knew that sex was something that Arnbjorn should only be doing with her mother. And that made her angry. She'd seen Gaston Bellefort, some foolish man who was trying to "study" the Dark Brotherhood, enter and start making notes. She'd enjoyed activating the switches that barred the exit to the sanctuary, as she had been alone at the time, and throwing rocks at him. Eventually, when he was terrified to the point of fainting, she'd leapt down, introduced herself, asked him what the hell he was doing, played with him for a while, and when his agonized screams began to hurt her ears, she'd drowned him in the pool, then fed him to Lis, their pet Frostbite spider. She had been only just 11, at that time. Her mother had come home to find blood all over the place, and Scarlett sitting, smugly watching Lis pick apart the man's corpse. Astrid had been so proud... And the next day, Scarlett had gone on her first contract. Things she saw using her spying system always made her extremely happy... or extremely sad.

But she wasn't quite sure how the whole Silvanus thing made her feel. She was confused, and that was to say the least... She'd trusted the man. Would've trusted him with her life, and had... She spat on the floor, then slumped against the wall, crossing her arms childishly. For once she had no gum in her mouth, and she really wanted it. It always calmed her down. Her mother called it an addiction, and she wholeheartedly agreed. But she was an assassin. Couldn't she be at least a little screwed up? Scarlett shook her head, and heard the swish of her blonde hair. For once she hadn't bothered with the little plaits she put in to be stylistically similar to her mother... For once she felt like being her own person, not a little Astrid clone. But that was all everyone thought she was? Everyone expected her to grow up, take over the sanctuary, and none of them would even know the difference... She hated fucking politics. She knew that, as Speaker (and considering Silvanus would never take on the role of leader) she would be given the role of leader if something happened to Astrid... How could she lead them? Pollux/Silvanus/Whoever claimed he would try and take on his rightful role as leader, but Scarlett knew him too well to think he'd stick to his word. He was slippery as a skeever. Anyway, as clever, brave, and powerful he was, he was certainly no leader. He liked being a lone wolf, and how would someone like that unite their family when it was needed? "It's just shit..." How could her mother have just forgiven him for lying to them? Yes, sure, he was an assassin, and an assassin never sticks to his word, but to lie like that to his whole family? Bloody unforgivable. What annoyed her the most, is that she was involved in all this. Why should she go worship a dead body, just because Silvanus said it was a good idea? She'd had the logic not to take on Sithis, only a fool would do that, and she'd been surprised that her mother had agreed with her. Usually, Astrid would just side with Silvanus... It had made Scarlett feel stronger to know that she had supporters too. There was no way in hell that Scarlett wanted to be leader, but in her heart of hearts she knew the time would come when the position would be thrust upon her. Gabriella had told her as much, but then, the stupid bitch claimed she'd forseen her own death, but couldn't actually tell any of them what it was. Scarlett let out a little groan, and kicked the wall hard with her bare foot. She immediately regretted it, because the wall made a hollow thunk that could've revealed her. She held her breath, but heard nothing. With a sigh of relief, she sat up, and shut her eyes, wallowing in her thoughts. "I don't want to be a leader... I'm not a leader..."  
>"You are..." Scarlett nearly wet herself, as she sat up, breathing hard. Her natural, assassin abilities had stopped her from crying out loud, but, nevertheless, she could practically hear her heart beating. Flattening herself against the wall, she looked around the room for the source of the voice... But saw nobody. For a moment she presumed it was one of the others playing a trick on her... but the voice hadn't sounded like any of them. It was a low, cultured, smooth, menacing voice that reminded her of nightshade. She could feel a presence, but... By Sithis! She could see someone! In the room with her, she could see someone... A man. She put her hand to her her dagger, and unsheathed it, pointing it at the man... They were both silent, as man and child stared each other down. Then, Scarlett almost fell backwards in shock, for there was something she hadn't noticed about the man... He was see-through. "Who in the Void are you? Answer quickly, or I swear I'll run you through..." Scarlett tried to make her voice sound cool and seductive like her mother's, like she always did when threatened, but her voice came out like a squeak of a mouse. Gritting her teeth in fury, she flicked her blonde hair out of her face, and looked up at him, face full of both terror and fury. When he was silent, she hissed. "I said ANSWER ME. Or I'll kill you!" He was silent for another few seconds, as the girl, breathing hard, pointed her dagger at where his heart would be. Then, he chuckled. And she drew back in fear, as he pulled back his hood, and she saw his handsome face revealed... His laugh, a dry, sarcastic laugh that filled her bones with chill. "Ah, my dear. Someone else has already had that pleasure... Put down your weapon." "You're a ghost?" Scarlett had calmed considerably: silence provoked more fear in her than speech, and she did as he said, sheathing her weapon, but not taken her green eyes from his chiselled face. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties, although she couldn't see if he was wrinkled, as he was completely transparent. However, by his stature she could tell he was an Imperial. She'd taught herself to recognise things like that for precisely this sort of occasion. "A spirit? A Dark Brother? Or an unwanted poltergeist?" her voice had taken her mother's tone, as she intended it to. She could see, with a certain vague triumph, that he was impressed with her knowledge.<p>

"Ah... Clever, clever child. I am, indeed, a Dark Brother. Even in death, I continue to serve Sithis in the Void... However, I no longer hold the position that you, know, yourself hold."  
>"Position?" she said sharply. "I don't understand... Who are you?"<br>"Blunt as ever, Scarlett. I expected more from you." his face registered amusement, and she curved up her lips in her predatorial, half-smile. Leaning against the wall, she was surprised at how casual she felt, despite a ghost being in front of her, talking riddles, and claiming to be a member of her family. "Etiquette is difficult when you've been startled. So, you are... were... a Speaker?" the ghost smiled at her, and she smiled back. Oddly, she found herself rather liking this man, despite not knowing who he was, or why he was talking to her. "I was indeed. My name is Lucien Lachance. I was sent by Sithis to be a... ah, mentor for you, so to speak. To help you in your endavours." "Why would I need a mentor? I'm a Speaker, and I hold no power in the current Brotherhood. I won't challenge my mother for power, I don't care what you'll do to me. Silvanus is my Listener, Astrid is my Leader, and I am the Speaker. That's the hierarchy. You don't have any right to question it." she spoke calmly as ever, and shocked herself by her quick reasoning and speech. She grimaced. As much as she hated politics, she certainly was a talented orator. When he raised his eyebrows at her, she changed her facial expression to a relaxed smirk, leaning back against the wall with her blonde head resting on the bricks. "I expect you're hear to call me a traitor, and try and discipline me, Master Lachance. It won't work."  
>"You're an intelligent girl... For a Nord. Strong-minded, arrogant, defiant, yet... intelligent. You knew not to question Sithis. You're a heretic and a zealot, and yet... you've barely overstepped the mark. Silvanus Coppercroft ran over the line, whereas you put a toe over, and your mother several toes... However, I am hear to give you a chance..."<br>"Don't patronize me." her expression, now, was cool, as she glanced at him from under heavily-lidded eyes. She could feel her heart thumping against her ribcage, but if her mother had taught her anything, it was to always act cool even if you want to shit yourself. "Put it plainly. No bull... After all." she grinned. "I'm only a little girl." Lucien looked at her for a second, then realising she was bluffing, laughed. "Of course. So, I was sent by Sithis to stop you and your mother getting tortured in the Void for eternity. Plain enough?"  
>"Plain enough. Please continue." "You see, there is something that will happen soon... Something that will change the Dark Brotherhood forever. And if I'm perfectly honest, when that event has happened, the fate of the Brotherhood will be in your hands. I was sent to stop you making mistakes, to stop you ruining the future of the guild. There is rebellion in your thoughts, Scarlett... Thoughts that must be quelled."<br>"You have no right. I control my own destiny, and whether or not I choose to restore the tenets, is my own problem... By Sithis, it's not even MY problem! It's Silvanus'... Or my mother's... Or whoever turns out to be leader after all this is cleared up. But I can tell you one thing, spirit, it won't be me." She was firm on that decision. After all, she was only 13, and, yes, she'd be 14 in a few days, but that made little difference. She was still a child, and she couldn't take the responsibility of the job... Could she? But then, another thought came into her head, and she frowned. "What do you mean, the Brotherhood will be in my hands? Do you mean... Oh Gods." her eyes were filled suddenly with anxiety. "You don't mean that... They... You, you won't!" "I won't tell you anymore. For certain, I don't know what will happen; after all, the Void cannot see the exact future. However, oracles have spoken your name. We don't know why, or for what purpose. But there were several names we found in the entrails, along with several words. Your future lies in the Void. Remember that."

"And so? What are the words? What are the names?" Scarlett shook her head impatiently, glaring at Lucien with annoyance. If he was going to come and foreshadow, then why couldn't he actually tell her what was going on, what she'd have to do, and who was going to try and kill her/anyone else in the Brotherhood? Lucien looked at her, and breathed in quietly with a low sigh. Oddly, it made Scarlett get a fluttering feeling in her stomach. Her whole body suddenly felt light, calm... The calmest she'd been in many years. She opened her eyes wide and looked at the man, trying to work out what he'd done to her. But he just smirked again. "The names we found were many. Yours was among them... Here." He took her hand, and held it to his heart. She felt another odd, lifting feeling, and moaned in pleasure. Lucien smiled again. "Good. You'll need a clear head for what I'm about to tell you... The prophecy we found was this:  
>First will come the temptress, Second comes the mother,<br>Third will come the Child of Sithis,  
>Fourth will come the brother,<br>Fifth we'll see the Mother's son,  
>Sixth we'll see the Child who has won."<p>

He spoke the words as if reciting a prayer, eyes uplifted towards the heavens, and Scarlett could have sworn that the dark little cupboard had been filled with some sort of darkness... Like Sithis himself had entered that room, and was staring down at her with his pitiless eyes... She let out a quiet cry, as she felt herself being lifted from the floor, as darkness engulfed her, and she heard a voice, not Lucien's this time, not a man's voice. But neither was it a woman's. She struggled against the invisible cords that bound her in mid air, and looking around her, she could see only blackness. Scarlett tried to scream, but her mouth filled with the shadows, and she was silenced. "Solve the riddle, Scarlett..." a voice whispered in her ear: tender, yet merciless, evil, yet so fatherly, bitter, yet still cheery... Pleasure coursed through her veins, as she felt something inside her... She could smell the fires of the Void, and, like an orgasm, release came at an insant. She screamed out in pleasure as she was dropped from high up, and sprawled onto the floor. Lucien was standing over her, a grin on his face. "Impressive... You were considered worthy by our Dread Father himself... Congratulations."

"That... That was Sithis?"  
>"Yes, my child, yes... You felt pleasure, did you not?"<br>"Well... well yes. I did."  
>"Perfect. Then our plans are going to order... My dear, have you heard of how the Night Mother gave birth to her children after being impregnated by Sithis?" Scarlett nodded warily. She could feel a rising pain in her stomach, and wasn't quite sure what the man was talking about. Strangely, she felt tears in her eyes, and wiped them away, eyes narrowed at him. Then, she raised a hand to her mouth. "By the Gods! You mean... Oh shit, you don't mean..." his eyes twinkled nastily at her. "Oh but I do. You're pregnant with Sithis' child... But don't worry. The children he has just fathered will not be born for many years yet... The first will come when you're eighteen, the second when you're 20, the third when you're 21, and the fourth when you're 22. It takes a long time for children of the Void to be born. But you will not be required to sacrifice them as the Night Mother was. They will play a vital role in the future of our dwindling, dysfunctional little family... Ah, yes. Obsidias, Charon, Electra, and Xaphan. You shall name them thus." Scarlett let out a scream, but felt Lucien's cold hand over her mouth. In total fury, she bit his hand hard, and felt her teeth go straight through it. He didn't seem to notice the pain, as he watched her with faint amusement.<p>

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY?" she screeched, flying at him, trying to hurt him, fighting tooth and nail... But even someone as skilled as Scarlett couldn't kill a dead man. Much to her disappointment. He disappeared with a flash, and she heard one last chuckle as she dived at him, and as he disappeared into the mist, she flew forwards, smashing her head against the bricks. Swearing loudly, and rubbing her head, she whipped around like a wildcat, desperate to draw blood. How dare he? How dare Sithis? Oh Gods... She sank to the floor, as tears of rage dripped from her eyes. It had brought her pleasure, but when had she said that... Oh Gods. She shook her head in anger, wishing that she could slaughter everyone: Lucien Lachance, Sithis, the Night Mother... Grinding her teeth together, she heard shouts. Scarlett cursed, as she realised she had just made a lot of noise. Quickly, she rolled towards the exit, carefully making sure she could not be noticed through the gaps, but was stopped by a stab of pain in her stomach... The pain spread, and grew worse and worse until it filled her body entirely... She dropped, unconcious, onto the floor.


	28. Finding Scarlett

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>FIRST BIT IS FROM BABETTE'S POINT OF VIEW AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW YET THAT POLLUX IS ACTUALLY SILVANUS, WHICH IS WHY HE IS WRITTEN AS POLLUX IN THE FIRST FEW PARAGRAPHS.<p>It took them around half an hour to find Scarlett. She was a remarkable hider, even when she was unconcious, and in the end, it was Babette who found her. The child was lying on the floor, eyes shut, face pale, with some blood trickling out of her mouth from where she'd smashed her head. Her blonde hair was fanned out underneath her, and her pretty features were screwed up in pain. She didn't look at all happy, and her thin limbs were splayed out, making her look almost martyr-ish. Babette found her in the place she knew her friend would be: Scarlett didn't know that Babette knew all of her little hiding places. At first the vampire had presumed that she'd be in one of the other, larger ones, but had gone to the one that looked out onto the main room as a last resort... and returned triumphant. Kneeling beside the girl, she put two fingers in her mouth, and whistled. She heard the sound of pounding feet, then silence. "Babette? Where are you?" The vampire, remembering how Scarlett did it, ran her fingers over the bricks, and, finding a loose one, pushed it with all her might. It came loose, as she'd hoped and, pressing her eye against it, she saw Pollux and Astrid in the room below, anxious looks on their faces. Pressing her lips to the hole, she yelled, "Up here! In a secret room! One of Scarlett's hiding places!" "What?" Astrid peered around the room, and then, seeing where Babette was, swore quietly. "Shit." Pollux turned to look the way she was looking, opened his mouth in surprise. "How in the Void did she get up there?" Babette sighed, and raking her hands over the bricks again, pushed out several more loose stones, knowing that Scarlett would kill her for it, and praying that the girl didn't wake up and, seeing her destroying one of her little hidey-holes, slaughter her. She wouldn't put it past her friend. Glancing nervously behind her, to make sure Scarlett was still breathing (she was), Babette brought her foot up to the wall, and knocked out several more stones, enough so she could fit her entire upper body through. Poking her head through the gap, she waved her small arms to get Astrid and Pollux's attention. She needn't have bothered: their eyes were firmly on her.<p>

"She's in here, but she's unconcious. She's bleeding a tiny bit, but only from where she hit her head. She's alive, if that's what you're thinking." Astrid cried out in relief, and running towards the ledge, she began to feel over the slippery stones. Tears of anxiety were running down the woman's face, as she desperately tried to climb up the small handholds that only Babette and Scarlett could climb. She tried in vain, and swore again when she found she couldn't get a grip. Babette watched Pollux run up behind her and try himself, before lifting her with ease, and trying to push her up, but neither could get a firm grip, even through working together. Eventually, they gave up, and Pollux looked up helplessly at Babette. "Babette, can you drag her out? How the hell d'you get up there, anyway? You can't push out bricks from the outside, can you?" "No..." Babette muttered a quiet apology to Scarlett, before turning back to Astrid and Pollux below. "Go into the stables. You'll find a trapdoor. Go through that, then follow the passage. You'll find us." Astrid nodded, then turned to look at Pollux. He nodded at her, and she kissed him quickly, before running towards the exit. Pollux stood still for a second, a red blush on his cheeks as he looked up at Babette, before running after his lover. Babette felt a stab of jealousy. It was so UNFAIR. She'd been nice to Pollux way before Astrid started showing interest in him... Just because she was a child... And because she wasn't pretty, maybe. Even for a child, Scarlett was much prettier... That wasn't fair either. And Scarlett was going to be the speaker, was an amazing assassin, Diablos fancied her... Babette loved her friend dearly, but sometimes she couldn't help feeling a little jealous of her friend. Although Babette was 300 years old, she had never truly grown up, and had always regarded Scarlett as a best friend. She'd always been like a big sister to the girl, even though Scarlett now looked three or four years older. But mostly, Babette was jealous of Astrid. She hadn't been before Pollux came... But now she was. She thought she'd made it perfectly clear that she liked him, although she hadn't flirted with him as blatantly as Astrid had, but originally Babette knew that Astrid just did it by habit. She always flirted with the new initiates... But with Pollux she'd taken it much further. She hadn't liked it... but she'd lived with it. Pollux would never fall in love with a child anyway. She went over to Scarlett's body and, removing a rag from her pocket, began to affectionately wipe the blood from her mouth.

Astrid kicked open the Black Door hard, heart thumping fast. She could feel Silvanus hot on her heels, and turning around, saw that his face registered anxiety, like hers. The woman was terrified for her little girl. Astrid stepped forwards towards the black lake and plunged her hand in, grasping the handle with one hand. Pulling as hard as she could, she felt it come away, as magically the lake split, revealing a trap door. It had taken Festus months to get that right. She pulled open the trapdoor at speed and then, looking behind to make sure Silvanus was still following, ran down the steps. She was faster than him, like her daughter, but he could keep up reasonably well being very fast himself, and they made swift progress through the tunnels towards the room. The tunnels were small, dark, and narrow, and both had difficulty getting through them. Silvanus had had to go on hands and knees at one point. Dust covered the ancient tunnels, and Astrid couldn't see why her daughter would like them: Scarlett hated small, cramped places. However, the woman knew that Scarlett liked to be alone and know that she was at least 10 metres away from anyone else sometimes, and this must be her own little sanctuary. On the walls, Astrid could see that Scarlett had tacked up pictures, drawn out of charcoal, and also several torture instruments were hung up. It was clear that the child saw this place as her own. Piles of animal bones were in the corners, completely bleached white from age, and it was barely lit by a few flickering candles, almost burnt down to the wick. Wax dripped down the walls: anyone apart from the Dark Brotherhood would have found this an immensely chilling place. But both Astrid and Silvanus found it quite cozy.

"Babette?" Silvanus called out into the dark. They'd progressed a while longer, but the tunnels were twisting, and seemed to almost double-back on themselves. Silvanus was certain that they had doubled back in the darkness a few times; the candle light was more and more minimal the further they got in. They'd only been going for about two minutes, but it felt like an eternity for both of them. Astrid because she was worried about her daughter, Silvanus because he hated small spaces, and also because he was a little worried. He felt more paternal to Scarlett than he'd originally thought he would. "Babette, Scarlett?" he cried out again, and heard his voice echoing through the tunnels. "Here! I can see you! Keep going!" Babette's high voice called back to him, and he heard Astrid sigh in relief, as they both broke into a run at the same time. A square of light was visible in the distance and, as Silvanus' vampiric night-eye kicked in eventually, he could see exactly where they were going, and led Astrid by the hand towards the light. Finally she saw it too, and Babette's face popped up, as they entered the small room.

It was tiny, a glorified cupboard, but the four could fit into it reasonably easily. Scarlett's body took up quite a bit of room, as she was sprawled in a rather spread out position, but the other three edged around her carefully, staring down at her. Astrid got on her knees, and Silvanus watched her stroke her daughter's pale face. Then, kneeling, she looked up at Babette, and Silvanus could see a flash of worry in her usually calm eyes. "You found her like this, sister?"  
>"Yes. I wiped blood off her, but there was barely any, and only because she hit her head falling back. She's got a bit of a bruise on her forehead, and she's unconcious. She's breathing normally, though, and her temperatures normal... But I don't understand why she fainted. Just hit her head maybe...?" Astrid moved her hand to her daughter's forehead, and pressed down. Then, lowering her head to her daughter's chest, pressed her ear against her heart. Silence. Then, sitting up, Astrid looked at them. Silvanus felt his heart feeze. "She's alive. You're right, Babette my dear... Thank you." she squeezed the vampire's hand, and Babette felt herself flush slightly with pride. Her childish sense of being praised making her very happy remained still, even after 300 years... Then, Astrid's tone turned a little perplexed. "But what happened? There's no blood on the wall, so she couldn't have hit it that hard... But there's a bruise on her forehead, and she was bleeding from the mouth..." she was cut off by a small moan. Looking down, Silvanus saw that Scarlett's pale lips had parted, and her heavy eyelids were flickering. Quickly, her mother moved her hand back onto the child's cheek, stroking it softly. "Shh."<br>"Ma?" her voice was quiet and hoarse. "Pol... Silvanus. Babette. I'm... I'm alive?" she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, and batting Astrid's hand away from her cheek gently. She looked around, biting her lip, then shuffled backwards to lean against the wall, as if she couldn't support herself. He watched as Babette went to sit by her and took one of her hands, Astrid did the same. Silvanus knelt beside Astrid, staring into her face. "You... you know?"  
>"I heard... I heard you shouting. I didn't watch." she grinned weakly, at the startled look on both Silvanus and Astrid's faces. "Don't worry. I'm no Arnbjorn." she chuckled, then brought both hands to her face as if something hurt her. "Shit." "What? Are you alright?" Astrid's voice was quick and urgent, she was gripping her daughter's hand so hard that her knuckles were completely white. Scarlett groaned. "Mama, you're hurting me." the woman lessened her grip a little, but the anxiety was still in her eyes, as she shook her head in shock. "What happened?"<p>

Scarlett looked around at Silvanus, Astrid, and Babette. Her eyes, green as ever, were full of misery and pain. The light from the bricks Babette had removed from the wall was splashing onto her face, making her look as pale as a dead girl. She shifted uncomfortably, then, looking firmly into her mother's eyes, whispered. "A ghost came. Lucien Lachance..."  
>"Lucien Lachance? An old speaker if I'm not mistaken. Was executed for betraying the guild..." Babette spoke. Scarlett winced, but the vampire continued, "But he wasn't a traitor. It was a mess up on the Guild's part. I remember. I was in the High Rock sanctuary at the time, but I moved to this sanctuary soon after. Supposedly, he now comes to mentor new speakers..."<br>"Then he was telling the truth." Scarlett smiled bitterly. Then, relaxing her tense shoulders, she began to speak. "I was in here, just messing about. I come here sometimes. I heard you two shouting about Pollux being Silvanus... or whatever. I was thinking about it, when he appeared. Lucien Lachance. He told me that I was the speaker and that... And that the Brotherhood would soon be in my hands. But he wouldn't tell me why. He told me a rhyme..." she racked her brains, seeing the attentive looks on her watcher's faces. Silvanus, heart beating, listened as hard as his ears would let him. "First will come the temptres... Second comes the Mother. Third will come the Child of Sithis. Fourth will come the Brother. Fifth, we'll see the Mother's son. Sixth we'll see the child who has won... He didn't explain who these people are. But then... Then I felt darkness... shadows... coming out at me. I was lifted into the air and it felt... it felt good. Then, I heard this voice, telling me to solve the riddle, then the darkness went away and I fell down. Lucien told me..." she gulped. "He told me that I am now bearing Sithis'... Sithis'... Children." Silvanus choked. Looking around in shock, he looked at Astrid and saw the horror on her face. Scarlett's eyes were shut tight, and her head was bowed in shame. Silvanus looked at Astrid, heart pumping against his ribcage, and saw her shaking her head slowly. "No."  
>"When I am 18 I will give birth to the first... Obsidias. When I am 20, I will give birth to the second, Charon. When I am 21 I will give birth to the third, Electra. When I am 22, I will give birth to the fourth, Xaphan. I just thank the Gods it won't be anytime soon..."<br>"But... you'll be pregnant for all these years!"  
>"No, I don't think so. When I was asleep, I had a dream. Sithis' children won't make me look pregnant, feel pregnant, or get morning sickness and that stuff. And I don't have to kill them, thank Sithis. But... I don't like that I've been used. Why me?" she didn't seem angry, just slightly distressed. "Why me? I'm just a kid. Why not Gabriella, Andromeda, or..." she rounded on her mother. "Or you, mother! I don't bloody understand it!" tears were falling down her eyes. Then, she froze. "I don't understand why I fainted, though. I thought I'd died." "The Night Mother fainted, after she was impregnated with Sithis' children." Silvanus said casually. Then, he too, froze, and and frowned. "What?" the others were looking at him. Confused, he raised his eyebrows, and looked at Astrid. "How did I know that?"<br>"You're the one who said it." Astrid replied, frowning back at him. Then, she shook her head again. "Is there something going on here that I don't know about? So..." she turned to Scarlett. "You're pregnant... With Sithis' children?"  
>"I think so."<br>"Then..." her green eyes flashed in indignation. "He impregnated you?" Astrid seemed stuck on a loop, as if she couldn't quite understand what had happened to her daughter. She nodded. "Well done." Astrid clicked her tongue, then looked at the floor. Silvanus couldn't quite read the expression on her face, as she put her face in her hands. "It's all changing so fast... I... I need time to think about all this. Scarlett, are you alright?" she nodded, and Astrid nodded too, not wanting to patronize her daughter. Then, she turned to Silvanus. "Listen, Silvanus, you..."  
>"Silvanus?" Babette, hearing the name, raised her eyebrows at Astrid. "Is that a pet-name? What are you talking about? That's Pollux, not..."<br>"Shh. We'll explain it later to the whole sanctuary..." the woman turned back to Silvanus. "Right now, we need to act fast. Every moment counts. You need to go back to the Night Mother, talk to her. Bring Scarlett with you. Find out what's going on... While I clear this with all our family members. Scarlett, can you walk?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Then go. Talk to the Night Mother, find out what's going on... I need to sort some things out. Quickly." she was getting back into her leadership role again, with her seductive voice with a touch of authority. Silvanus, although usually hating to be submissive, felt himself agreeing, and helping Scarlett up. She could truly wind him round her little finger... Scarlett pushed him gently out of the way, as she made for the gap in the bricks. She got through it easily, and stood on the ledge outside, tapping her foot. Silvanus, being a grown man, although slight, nimble, and slim, could not get through the small gap, and had to pull several more bricks out before he could squeeze out beside her onto the ledge. Wondering what Astrid was doing, he turned around, and saw her and Babette climbing through the gap after them. Looking down, he swallowed. It was a long drop to the ground, and the pool was shallow... How would he get down? Turning, he saw Scarlett climbing the rock face down, gripping onto miniscule handholds that he was certain he could barely grip with his teeth, even. "Scarlett?" she looked up at him, blonde eyebrows raised. She had recovered her strength incredibly quickly; he was almost shocked. "How the hell am I going to get down?"  
>"I don't know, I've never been a 17 year old boy," she teased. Then, seeing the irritated look in his eye, she sighed, and tilted her head towards the ground. "Try jumping. It works for most people. It looks further than it is. It's only five or six metres, honestly." "Five or six metres? Are you insane?" "Yes, but it hasn't stopped me so far." she grinned. Then, sighed again, and leapt backwards, letting go of the handholds. Silvanus hissed in surprise and looked down, as she'd been barely over the edge, but she was crouching at the bottom, getting up. She looked up at him. "See." He looked behind him, to see Astrid and Babette standing there, chuckling at his fear. Realising that this was the only way to keep his pride, even if he would break his neck in the process, he bit his lip, tried not to think about what he was doing, and leapt over the edge...<p>

A few moments later, he found himself crouching, unhurt, at the bottom. He grinned, and, looking at Scarlett, saw her shaking her head mockingly. Looking up, he saw Astrid and Babette full out laughing. "You, my dear," Astrid laughed. "Looked like a complete idiot. I love you, Silvanus. Now hurry up."


	29. The Agent

The Night Mother's chambers were cold, colder than the rest of the sanctuary. At least, Silvanus thought so. He didn't know if it was just his imagination, as the room did have a chilly atmosphere, but he wasn't sure if he liked it. The Breton liked the dark, but coldness really got to him. As he was not a Nord, although being raised in Skyrim, his natural body temperature was adjusted to the mild High Rock weather. He'd never visited his homeland, but had always wanted to. However, as he entered the freezing room, he heartily wished he did have the robust nature of the hardy Skyrim people. Scarlett apparently hadn't noticed; her face was excited. She was the only person in Tamriel who would be excited about the prospect of talking to a corpse (as Cicero now WAS a corpse) after being raped by a God/the Void. If Silvanus was her, he thought, he would be angry, and would feel violated. She'd apparently forgotten about the fact she was now growing four dread children in her childish womb... By the Gods, it was a horrible thought. How twisted was Sithis to consider doing that to a child? Silvanus was evil, immoral, arrogant... But he had never considered rape. It would make him feel too much like his father. It disgusted him. His father had dabbled in that sort of thing, and if Silvanus wanted to be anything, it wasn't his father.

"Pol- Silvanus?" he turned to face her. She had a lockpick in hand, and was staring at him. Their eyes met, and he nodded, slowly. Scarlett smiled, and went to the lock, and shoved the pick into it. "You should've taken the key off Cicero when you killed him. It would have made things a lot easier." she struggled for a few seconds with the lock, then with a satisfying click, she leaned back triumphant. Turning her head around so fast that her hair swished, Silvanus exchanged an excited grin with her. Taking her position as Speaker in her stride, she hooked her fingers carefully around the door of the coffin, and wedged her hands in between. She turned around again. "Ready?"  
>"Ready. This is the point of no return... Are you ready?"<br>"Yes." the child turned around, and pulled, hard. The Breton could tell that it was a strain on her young arms, but didn't move forward to help. It felt almost like a ritual, and, in his heart of hearts, he knew this ritual had been performed many times before by their ancestors: the Speaker opening the Night Mother's coffin so that the Listener and the Night Mother could talk... It was an eerie thought. But an interesting one.

With one last heave, Scarlett managed to seperate the two sides, and pushed them apart, staring almost hungrily at the contents of the coffin. Silvanus looked too, eager to see the body, eager to see what now, he supposed, was the future of the Dark Brotherhood, whether he liked it or not. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to take it all in, as he heard Scarlett chuckle darkly. Opening his eyes, he saw the familiar corpse, tied to the coffin to keep it in a standing position, although it's rotten head was slumped slightly. She was almost perfectly preserved, in the way of skin and limbs, but her eyes, completely hollow, make him feel a little sick to his stomach. Her arms were holding out to him, the Listener, as he stared, almost hypnotised, into her eye sockets. He heard a delighted giggle from his Speaker, and turned to look at her, face blank. Then, he felt a grin break across his face. "Now this... this is strange."  
>"It is, isn't it?" her voice was calm, and was becoming more like her mother's by the day. "I stand by my mother till the end, but... Now this is intriguing. I think even ma would find this... magical."<br>He laughed at her choice of words, and she grinned ruefully too, running her hands through her hair. Then, shaking it back, she looked at him expectantly. "Go on then." she gestured limply at the coffin. The room was silent. Silvanus could feel his heart beating hard against his ribcage, and, without looking at the child again, walked forwards slowly, towards the coffin. The Night Mother's arms were holding out to him, like a mother's to a child, and, hesitantly, he embraced the Night Mother. Stepping into the coffin, he wound his arms awkwardly around the corpse, and nestled his head into her neck. Oddly, he felt comforted in the odd clutches of the Night Mother... His own mother had never held him much. He'd always been relatively... unhuggable. But now, he didn't feel like that.

Silvanus felt a wave of happiness fly through him, through his bones, to his very soul. Clinging onto the corpse, he laughed wildly as he felt his heart beating faster and faster, tears of joy running down his cheeks. He cried out in happiness, and heard Scarlett hissing in shock behind him, as he buried his face into the Night Mother's shoulder... He felt like a child again, he was not mad, this was a true feeling! "Mother, sweet mother..." he whispered, shaking his head. Was he mad? No. This... this was something different. This was what being Listener was all about, just this feeling... "Oh Mother!" "My child, my poor, poor child... Embrace your mother." he embraced her harder, arms twisting tight around the corpse. He heard a chuckle in his mind, and drew away, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. The feeling of joy had left him when the Night Mother's voice had entered his mind. The youth pulled away from the body, and gazed up at it in awe. "Is she talking? Oh Gods, Silvanus, can you hear her?" he blotted out Scarlett's voice, blocked out her small hand on his arm, he couldn't listen! He was listening to the Night Mother. He shook her off gently, and placed both hands on his forehead, trying to hear her voice more clearly. "Amaund Motierre has not given up hope, Silvanus... Go and find him. He is in Volunruud still... Impatient, angry even... But there. Go to him. Accept his contract, and return to Scarlett. She will know what to do. Go now." Silence. Then, suddenly, he heard unearthly screams in his head, he covered his ears, he didn't want to listen to them! Louder and louder, building up to a crescendo, he cried out in agony as his head was filled with screams from the void... Then, once again, silence. Pure, perfect silence. He sank to his knees, relief filling him, as he, breathing hard, lay his head on the floor and moaned, tears of pain filling his eyes. He felt Scarlett's gentle touch on his back, and looked up to see her smiling sympathetically down at him.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Talking to them... It hurt me, too. You didn't pass out though." she held out her hand, and he took it gratefully, as she pulled him to his feet. They looked at each other for a second, and then they embraced. Silvanus had never hugged, nor expected to hug Scarlett: he'd only ever seen her embrace Astrid, and she was her mother. But now, holding the child to him, he felt more like her brother than ever. He was not in love with her, like he was with Astrid, but he loved her as family. As much as he loved Juliana, even. He kissed her hair, and pulled away to hold her at arms length. She smiled at him sheepishly, then laughed. "Come on, lap-bat. What did she say?"

"I am to go to Volunruud and find a man named Amaund Motierre. I was meant to find him when I first heard her, but he is still there apparently." he smiled. "He must really want someone dead. He will have a contract for me." The look on her face registered disappointment, as she narrowed her eyes up at him. Her lip curved downwards into a grimace, as she hunched her shoulders slightly in thought. Then, looking back up at him, she shrugged. "I have no idea who or where it is. Mother might though. But Motierre... Sounds Breton."  
>"Mmm." seeing the expectant look on her young face, he raised his eyebrows. "What?"<br>"Well..." she coloured slightly, and let her hair hang over her face in an attempt to hide her obvious blush. She spoke quickly, like a child who knew they had the wrong answer in a test, and had to admit it in front of a crowd: "Well, you're a Breton, so wouldn't you know? I mean, I know some names of ancient Nord clans..." she broke off, at the amused look in his face. "You are so prejudiced it's hilarious." they both laughed; Silvanus had said it more admiringly than insultingly. "But, sometimes, I like that in a person. So Astrid might know? I'll go ask her..."  
>"Maybe I should, actually." she gave him a prim look. "If you need to go in a hurry, it'd be best if I went to talk to her. Somehow, I think six hours of sex would slow us down." it was his turn to colour, and she laughed, shaking her head. "By Sithis, you'd think I was the mother..." then, she went pale, and put her hands on her stomach, where her womb would be. The laughter was gone from her face, and she winced slightly. Silvanus, alarmed, put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, shaking her head again. Then, she looked up at him with wide, worried eyes. "I am the mother though... I am going to be a mother. I HATE THIS!" amusement was replaced with anger, as she sank her fist hard into the wall. She moved to suck the blood from her knuckles, then sniffed, and brought her bloodied hand to Silvanus' face. He grimaced and declined. "I'm not drinking your blood again. It felt wrong." "Oh for Sithis' sake, you little milk-drinker." she sucked it off herself, not loosing eye contact. "You're a cynic."<br>"Oh shut up. I'm pregnant. It's allowed." they both laughed. "Come to think of it..." she said thoughtfully, leaning against a wall, obviously playing the clown. The anger was gone as quickly as it had come. "I can get away with a lot of shit now I'm pregnant... I won't show the signs, and for the next four or so years I can screw everyone around..." she laughed darkly. Then, looking up, they both burst out laughing. For a few moments the mirth lasted, before the two walked slowly through the sanctuary, laughing with each other. Approaching the staircase, Silvanus saw the familiar form of Astrid lounging against the wall. She looked very bored, and was picking nervously at her fingernails. Silvanus cleared his throat, and she looked up, and smirked at them both. Silvanus felt the usual thrill of being near her go through him, as she came to face them both.

"Well? Did you talk to the Night Mother?" the Breton could practically feel himself getting hard at the sound of her voice. He really did prefer embracing her to embracing the Night Mother... But then, that wasn't surprising. He hoped Scarlett hadn't noticed. "Yes. She told me to see a man named Amaund Motierre in Volunruud. He has a contract for me..." she raised her eyebrows, like her daughter had, then bit her lip, thinking. After a few moments of silence, she looked back at him, a spark in her green eyes. "I've never heard of Amaund Motierre. But Volunruud... That I know. Here," she went to her desk, and pulled open a drawer. Rifling through it, she found a map, then, after pulling it out quickly, handed it to him. He took the map, and saw half a dozen large green circles on it. Taking his hand, she directed it to one of the larger circles, and pressed it down on it. She was close behind him, now, her body pressing lightly against his. Letting his eyes flicker to his left, he saw Scarlett standing, eyes averted, looking very awkward. He grinned to himself, and, making sure she was watching, turned around to kiss his lover. They kissed for a few moments, before she pulled away. "What was that for?"  
>"I just felt like kissing you. No reason." he looked as innocent as he could, and she raised her eyebrows at him, and let some air escape her lips. Then, rolling the map up and hitting him lightly on the head with it, she dropped it into his hands. Then, she turned to Scarlett. "Scarlett, my dear, what about you...?" Scarlett looked at Silvanus, then, shook her head. "Nah. I think the Listener would like to do his first contract on his own. I'm sure it'd make him feel..." she grimaced evilly. "Special." putting on a mocking voice, she turned to him. "Have a nice time, brother. Spill some blood." and with that, hands in pockets, she walked towards the steps and then childishly leapt down the first few, before walking down the next few.<p>

Silvanus turned back to Astrid, confused. She chuckled, and stroked his cheek. He relished her touch, taking her hand in his own, and then taking her other. They embraced like the lovers they were. Lips next to Silvanus' ear, Astrid whispered, "It's a girl thing. You'll get used to it. Kill well and often." she bit his earlobe gently, then pushed him away. Walking away, he couldn't quite believe himself.

With Astrid, Scarlett, and even Babette he was a total softie. They walked all over him, and he knew it. And yet, with everyone else, he was still silent, brooding, evil... He hadn't changed. Finally, after years, he'd met people who were like him. And he had finally found himself equals, people who he liked, respected, trusted Silvanus hadn't even thought of his friends, even betters, as equals; they were all below him. The youth was like a king in his own right. Although he owned no land, his pride was as large as his ego.

However, although his senses were almost always extremely sharp, in his brooding state, he didn't notice a man and a boy watching him.

"Diablos, shut up!" The curly haired boy felt Vassago clap a hand over his mouth. Diablos wrestled himself free, and, breathing hard, moved away from the older man, shaking his dark hair out of his face. Irritated, he saw the sharp-faced Imperial click his tongue at him in annoyance. "Why'd you have to make so much bloody noise? And you call yourself an assassin?" "It's wrong to spy on people, Vassago. Especially when those people are your family..." "Family? Ha!" The Imperial chuckled, raising his thin eyebrows at the na ve boy standing before him, so proud, so honorable. "You've been here, what, two days, and you think these bloodthirsty assassins are family?" "I won't help you, you old bastard. I don't want to help you... I don't know what you're doing, but you'd better stop, now!" They faced each other, man and boy, both stubbornly acknowledging the other. Vassago's clear eyes looked the Nord in front of him up and down, cold, calculating. He curled his lip back, revealing sharp teeth. Diablos couldn't help thinking of an over-fed eagle, looking at the man. "You're betraying the sanctuary to someone, I know it! But who, that's what I want to know..." The slap came cold and clear across Diablos' attractive face, and the youth fell down with a muffled yell. His mouth was bleeding, and he got up furiously.

"What was that for?"  
>"Disobeying your elders and betters. I have complete control over you, boy..."<br>"Because I'm your slave!" Diablos piped up, voice full of anger. "And you had me feed these people all this shit about me being a bloody aristocrat from High Rock... You bought me as a kid from the Morrowind slave market, you pig! And you use me in all your little facades, you use me in all of your little scams... Well I've had enough. I'm telling Astrid... I'll go and tell her RIGHT NOW." "You'll do no such thing, boy. I have complete control over you. If you betray me..." Vassago's voice lowered to a menacing hiss. "If you betray me, I'll tell Astrid all about Scarlett... All about your fantasies about the child, all about the love you wish to give to her... You love her, don't you?" his voice was mocking, cruel. "You love the little girl who's only 13..."  
>"Almost 14."<br>"13, 14, 100, I don't give a shit! I'm an agent and I work for people who pay me to infiltrate things... And you help out. Got it?" there was silence for a moment... Then, slowly, Diablos nodded, face mutinous. "Good. Know your place." They stared each other down for a second: light brown on dark brown eyes. Both faces were angry, although Diablos' perhaps a little more so. Finally, the boy looked away from his master, angry. "Fine. Do what you like." "That's right, boy... What was your real name again?" Diablos groaned. Vassago loved tormenting him in this cruel, cruel way. "Daerthis, wasn't it? You know, the name you had before you were ripped away from your loving home? I have the power of life and death over you, child, and if you so much as put a toe out of place..." The Imperial drew a hand across his throat. The Nord smiled contemptuously at his master, before turning on his heel, and marching back into the sanctuary, breathing hard. He'd been kidnapped from his home in Solstheim, and sold in the Morrowind slave market when he was only six years old. He'd been sold on half a dozen times before, when he was about 10, being sold to the cruel Imperial agent, Vassago... If that was even his real name. Vassago worked for whoever could afford him, and inflitrated places that needed inflitrating... Most agents worked for some kind of military force. Not Vassago. He just sold his services to rich people who could afford him... And Diablos was part of that little scam.

He could tell Astrid. Diablos knew, if he wanted to, he could tell Astrid, and Astrid could kill Vassago. Then, he'd be free. He wasn't sure he could ever adjust to the life of an assassin, but maybe he could join the Thieves Guild up in Riften... But then he'd have to leave Scarlett. He ran his pale hands over his face, with a low sigh. In the two days he'd been at the sanctuary, he'd already fallen head over heels with the pretty Nord assassin... He'd originally had a fixation on Astrid, but the minute Scarlett had entered the door, Andromeda in tow, blood and a grin on her face... He'd known. Diablos had known that she was the girl for him. Almost fourteen, he was only fifteen, so the age gap wasn't bad... But Scarlett was, indeed, the problem.

If he told on Vassago, Vassago would tell Astrid about his fixation on her daughter... Which was probably even worse than being a slave to the bastard. He liked his new family a great deal, even Pollux, who'd been rude to him... They were the only family he'd known for a great while.

Vassago certainly wasn't family.


	30. Business is Business

Silvanus looked down at Volunruud with distaste. He disliked ruins, because they made him feel claustrophobic; why in the name of Sithis someone would want to summon the Dark Brotherhood in one was beyond him. Shadowmere, grazing on the grass behind him, nudged his head against the man's back, as if to say "Get on with it!". Absentmindedly, he patted the horse's head, and moved forwards. His tight shrouded armour was filled with all kinds of weapons, just in case. He knew that, in a ruin, there would most likely be draughr, and there was no way he would die to a zombie. Biting his lip, he walked forwards lightly: he was certain that there would be traps. And if he triggered one off, then he'd be dead. Which wouldn't be good.

Climbing up the steep hillside, he saw the edge to the basin that led to the door of the ruin. He hooked his hands over the edge, and hoisted himself up the few extra feet, bringing his foot up, and slipping silently over. The drop was a long one, but he managed to land, like a cat, on his feet. His blue eyes swiftly looked around, then up, as he assessed the likelihood that he would be able to climb back up it. Silvanus smiled; several obvious footholes were dug deep into the wall. He turned around, and walked towards the door, caution in his movement. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened intently for sounds of movement. Hearing none, he raised his hand to the handle, and pushed the door open, slipping into the darkness.

His vampiric night eye kicked in quickly, and he looked around in the dark hallway slightly blearily. He could make out the shapes of square coffins, and steps. Stepping forward, he made his way down them, eyes flickering around warily in case of undead. He whipped around when he felt something on his back, but when he looked properly, he saw it was just a cobweb. The Breton chuckled quietly, shaking his head at his paranoia. "Sithis, I'm turning into Astrid..." as much as he loved her, he had to admit she was paranoid. On the times they'd been out on contracts together she hadn't been paranoid at all; they'd barely escaped with their lives after a contract in Whiterun... It had been brilliant fun; blood, wine, and sex. Good mix. But whenever they were home at the sanctuary, if she so much as THOUGHT she heard someone say Scarlett/Silvanus would be a better leader, she would practically have a fit. But Silvanus didn't mind, and neither, it seemed, did Scarlett. In a way, Silvanus found Astrid's paranoia attractive. At a pinch.

Silvanus walked into a large room. It was mostly empty, and when the youth looked up, he saw a small window in an extremely high ceiling. Creepers and vines had taken over the room, and it almost resembled one of the Elsewyr jungles. He looked around for another door, as he could not see anyone, and, to his satisfaction, saw another large door, completely shut. And he could certainly see why. Lying by the door, apparently dead, were ten or eleven draughr, mostly mangled and lying in blood. He grinned nastily, stepping over their bodies.  
>"Saves me the trouble." he crouched, expecting to be confronted, then pushed the door open quietly, and emerged into a well lit room. It was medium size, dwarfed by the other rooms, and was about as large as a big double room. He could see two bedrolls (one remarkably plain and the other practically a bed in itself) nestled in the corner, and some wooden chairs, a table, and a small door leading to what he presumed was a toilet. In one corner of the room was a tall, plain Imperial man with a stupid look on his face wearing a full set of Imperial armour. He looked tough, and the Breton decided, if the contact got nasty, he would have to be polite... Or cunning. But Silvanus was not interested in the oaf of a bodyguard. He was more interested in the short, regal looking man standing in the centre of the room, wearing fine looking brown clothing, very padded against the cold of Volunruud. Silvanus immediately felt jealous of his obvious warmth. He had short, slicked back brown hair, and a sharp face that reminded the youth slightly of Vassago. Slightly odd, because Bretons tended to be better looking than Imperials... At least, in Silvanus' own, very biased opinion.<p>

"At last." the man's voice was high, cultured, and intelligent; very different from Silvanus' own quiet drawl. Immediately, the assassin felt a stab of dislike. He knew he judged people far too quickly, but that was a good trait in a hired killer, was it not? "Finally. You have no damn idea how long I've been waiting in this bloody cave for you and your associates..." Silvanus stiffened, ready for a fight, and looked over at the bodyguard challengingly. However, the man was still gazing dumbly ahead, and, when he looked back at Amaund, the man was looking relaxed, if a little irritated. So the youth relaxed too, and went to lean against the wall, pushing the door shut behind him. "I apologise. There's been a great deal of confusion in the guild recently, and your contract was only discovered yesterday."  
>"Ah, I see." he pursed his lips, annoyance clear on his face. "Well, I must say, I expected better from the Dark Brotherhood..."<br>"We're not immortal, Mr Motierre." They looked at each other; Silvanus' sarcastic expression mostly hidden by his cowl, Amaund not even bothering to disguise his snort, looked into his electric blue eyes. "I see. You're very talkative for an assassin. But that doesn't matter." Amaund began to pace up and down, hands behind his back, head pointed to the floor. He couldn't, apparently, look the assassin in the eyes. Amaund turned his head to look at his bodyguard, then turned back, although eyes averted from Silvanus' handsome face. He continued: "I have need of a contract..." he paused, theatrically. Silvanus sighed, and shook his head, not falling for the theatrics.

"How intriguing. A contract? When you performed the Black Sacrament? What a surprise." Amaund hissed at him, and Silvanus gave him a condescending look. He could take down the little man any day, no matter if the hulking Imperial brute joined in. Stepping forwards, Silvanus walked over to stand, practically nose to nose with his contact. They glared at each other, then Silvanus backed away, remembering Astrid's advice: "Don't be rash, represent the Brotherhood properly, and don't be an idiot." Well, he certainly was being rash, and probably an idiot too. This was their first contract from the Night Mother in years, and he WASN'T going to screw it up. So, he walked backwards, raising his hands in the air. "Once again, I apologise. Do go on." Amaund smiled triumphantly, clearly under the impression that he had scared the assassin, and said, chest puffed out like a toad:

"Now, my contract requires a great deal of skill... I hope I can trust you? In fact, the contract I am offering you is probably the most challenging, and probably the most important contract you will ever gain." GET ON WITH IT, Silvanus wanted to grab the man by the shoulders and scream into his pompous little face. Why did he always have to talk to the fools? But then, if he had to, think of the amount of stupid bastards Astrid had to talk to. Or Babette. Or anyone in the guild, really. So he contented himself with imagining a gruesome death for the man in front of him, whilst watching him and his bodyguard carefully, for any signs of aggression. "I need you to kill..." Amaund paused theatrically again, and Silvanus began to grind his teeth in impatience. Would Astrid kill him if he just walked out there and then? His excuse? The contract's an idiot. He snorted quietly, imagining her reaction to that. Then, he focused his heavily-lidded eyes back on Motierre, who was building up to a nice, pathetic climax. He took a deep breath. "The Emperor of Tamriel." Silence.

For a moment, Silvanus and Amaund just looked at each other. Was this a joke? Silvanus wasn't quite sure. His heart was thumping hard against his ribcage, as his mouth opened slightly behind his cowl. Then, he smiled. A sick, twisted, sadistic smile. Raising his hand to his cowl, he pulled it off, and shook out his platinum blond hair, and revealing his evil smile. Then, looking back at Amaund's surprised face, he felt his own features twist in glee. He chuckled, and heard the man in front of him intake his breath sharply, staring at him. Silvanus was used to people looking at him amorously, and he'd had it often from both women and men. Strangely, he rather enjoyed knowing that people desired him... But the little man in front of him only made him feel sick to his stomach. Then, he said darkly:  
>"Leaders rise and fall... Business is business." the relief on Amaund's face was hilarious. Silvanus chuckled again, and leaned back against the wall. He loved playing with his contacts, as much as he loved playing with his contracts. Then, holding out his hand, he tipped his head on one side. Amaund frowned, but Silvanus just smiled again. "Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" The man slowed for a second, looking to see if Silvanus was making fun of him (which he was) but could find no clues in the Breton's handsome face. Taking his hand, they shook, and then, Motierre turned around, clapping his hands importantly once. "Rexus! The documents." the sluggish man muttered a reply that the assassin could not quite hear (but apparently Amaund could- he smiled), and then the contact turned back to him, crossing his arms over his chest with a flush on his cheeks. "Now, I have no idea where the Emperor might be... you'll have to figure that out for yourself. But here," he held out his left hand, and smoothly Rexus placed a piece of paper and a glittering amulet into his palm. Amaund closed his fist around them both, then opened it back up for Silvanus to look at them. He felt his eyes become dazzled by the light gleaming off the amulet... It was large, jewelled, and looked extremely expensive. Next to it, was a sealed letter. Tearing his eyes away from the jewel, he looked at the paper, and held out his own hand. Motierre dropped both into the assassin's hand, and he felt the cold weight of the amulet on his palm. He caught it, and brought it up to his face to examine it carefully. There were some tiny words engraved on it, but they were in some sort of foreign language Silvanus could not understand. "The amulet is for expenses... Should get you a nice price. The letter is for your superior, whoever they might be. May I ask your name?"<br>"Silvanus." there was no need to hide it anymore, as the Breton youth got up, and pulled his cowl back on, tucking his hair under it, and adjusting the strip of material that covered the lower part of his face. Turning back to the man, he saw him speaking it silently, the words rolling off his tongue. Silvanus raised his eyebrows, feeling extremely awkward. Was this ridiculous man trying to get with him? "And in the matter of payment?" There was more silence, then Amaund laughed, placing a hand on his arm. Silvanus wanted to shrug it off, but in the interest of politeness he let the man keep it there. "Aha! Straight to the point I see. You'll get your gold, Silvanus, don't you worry about that... Come back here after the deed is completed... You'll get your gold. Lots of it. Enough to set yourself and your... family... up in style. Oh and yes, there are several other contracts I need performed before you kill the Emperor. But those details are included in the letter... I have better things to do than stand around here in some mouldy old ruin chatting all day." he turned around, and clapped his hands again. Rexus stood to attention. "Rexus! Pack our things. We are finally leaving this disgusting place." then, giving Silvanus what he clearly imagined was a roguish wink, he flicked his brown hair out of his eyes. "I'll see you when the deaths are done. Don't keep me waiting." And with that, he turned around to boss about his poor servant. As Silvanus left, feeling extremely annoyed and slightly sickened, he felt heartily sorry for poor, stupid Rexus.

Scarlett walked leaned against the sanctuary entrance wall, extremely bored. Her mother was taking a nap, because she felt a little ill, and she'd left Scarlett to boss everyone about while Silvanus was out. She honestly didn't know how her mother could just stand there, looking into the wall all day. She was already bored, and it had only been an hour. Raising her pale hand to her lips, she began to bite her nails. If only Silvanus would come back... give her someone sensible to talk to for once. When her mother was asleep and Babette, Silvanus, and Veezara were out on contracts, Scarlett always got fed up quickly. And now, when she couldn't even train or read a book or sleep herself, she wanted to dash her head against the wall. She knew there was some work she had to do, there was a contract she had to plan out, but she quite honestly couldn't be bothered. "Stupid contracts." she muttered, kicking the wall. Then, with a little moan, she pushed her head back, and tried to go to sleep on her feet. After a few moments, when she'd decided this was, in fact, impossible, she ground her teeth together, and stood up properly. Making her way over towards the map her mother was always poring over, she traced her finger gently over a line where she thought her Breton friend would probably be riding down even then. Then, suddenly annoyed, she picked up one of the iron daggers her mother used to mark contract locations, and drove it viciously into the map. Scarlett found it didn't make her feel any better and swore. Her head hurt, her body heart, and most of all, her brain hurt. There was no particular reason why her body hurt so much, but the girl wasn't in the mood to be rational. She was more in the mood to slaughter something. Painfully. She wondered whether anyone would notice if Vassago went missing... Hmm... "Probably not. Nobody likes him anyway." she slammed another dagger into the map, into Markarth, just because she felt like it. Whether there was a contract in Markarth or not, she didn't care. If anyone in Markarth complained there WOULD be. And her name would be on the signature line.

She'd rather liked her job in the sanctuary before the whole Speaker business came along. She was the kidnapper, to be blunt. She'd drug someone in a village, put them in a nice black cloak, send them to give a letter to a courier marked with WE KNOW and a black handprint (which was hers- when she was a kid she'd loved dipping her hand in the black paint. The mess was fantastic). Then, she'd go find whoever her mother was interested in, drug them- or hit them over the head if she was in a violent mood- and, with the drugged thrall's help, take them to the abandoned shack they used as a recruitment ground, where Astrid would be ready and waiting. It was a nice system, although it had been completely changed recently. Now there was no drugging or hitting over the head (they were all worried that when the initiate woke up they'd be... slightly angry). There was just a visitation, which wasn't nearly as fun. And that, along with many other things, really made Scarlett's blood boil.

"My dear, I think you might just have broken my map." she heard a voice and started, but looking up, saw only her mother. Astrid didn't look like she'd just been asleep for most of the day, no bed-hair, no puffy eyes, which Scarlett was mildly jealous of. When she woke up, she always looked like a cross between a skeever and a sabre-cat. Everyone said she looked like a mini replica of her mother. Maybe she'd pick up the no bed-hair gene to go with the looks. Scarlett smiled sheepishly, and put the iron dagger down, and felt her mother's arms winding around her. Leaning back into Astrid's gentle embrace, she buried her head into her mother's neck. "I'm bored." "Hmm..." Astrid held her daughter at arms length, and looked her up and down. She was growing into a young woman, and the Nord woman felt a burst of pride run through her. She smiled down at her child, and Scarlett smiled back up at her. "Not much to do here... You could go and kill someone in Falkreath."  
>"No. Eventually we'll run out of people to kill there. Anyway, it's basically Babette and Silvanus' feeding farm. Why is it that we didn't build the sanctuary near a bigger city, like Solitude? We could go out and kill someone every night, and at least twenty other brats would be born before we even had time to rob the house." Astrid laughed, and ruffled her daughter's hair. Suddenly, Scarlett melted back into her mother. "Mama?"<br>"Mmm?"  
>"I don't like this. The whole Night Mother thing... It's too fast." usually, the child was independant. That day, she needed her mother. She said into Astrid's shoulder: "Why are you letting this go?"<br>"I don't honestly know. It's what Silvanus thinks is right, and what everyone thinks it right..." she shook her head. "I'm letting it go, because I need to see how it all turns out. But don't you worry, my dearest," she pushed Scarlett gently away, taking her by the shoulders. "When it all ends, we'll both be okay, you and I." Then, with that, the woman turned back to the map, and began to try and fix the gaping hole the child had left in Markarth.

Scarlett watched her for a second, then, with a sigh, walked into the main hall, towards the staircase. She sat down on one of the lower stairs, and leant back, head resting against an upper one. Kicking her boots off, she let her feet dangle in the pool, smiling with pleasure as the water coolled her annoyance. Relaxed, she played with a strand of her hair. Then, Scarlett felt a shadow fall over her, and turned around. It was a boy... Diablos. He walked down the steps, not taking his eyes from her. Eventually, after he'd stared at her for around a minute, she raised her eyebrows impatiently. "Yes? Do you need something?" he smiled anxiously, then shook his head. Suddenly, he plopped himself down next to her. She almost instinctively shot up and stabbed him (like she usually did when someone sat next to her so unexpectedly), but relaxed, and looked into the water. "Scarlett?"  
>"Yeah?" Silence. She looked back at him, raising her eyebrows again. "I... I don't think I'm ever going to be an assassin. I can't kill people." Scarlett let some air out from between her lips. She really hated it when people tried to connect on an emotional level with her. "Why tell me? And you can kill people. How else would you get into the Brotherhood?"<br>"You came with me on my first contract... You saw it! I was useless." she gulped. She rather liked Diablos, even if he did look at her too much for her liking, but she didn't feel like lying and disagreeing with him. He had been pretty useless. But, trying to think of a way to not hurt his feelings but at the same time not lie, she said, "Andromeda was worse. You've got the skill, you just don't have the nerve. Try torture training."  
>"Torture training?" she felt a sadistic glint in her green eyes, as she turned to face him. "Oh yes. I'd love to help you there... Basically, if someone can't summon up the guts to kill, then they, or you, can do a little thing called torture training. We strap you to a rack, pull you as hard as we can... and it'll make you angry. Give you bloodlust. Dunno, never tried it myself... Always wanted to, though. Sounds hilarious." he looked at her, trying to work out whether this bloodthirsty girl was joking, or if she really was insane. Seeing the laughter in her eyes, he chuckled too, if slightly nervously, and touched her shoulder. "I think I'll give that a pass, thanks. But..." Diablos looked at her hopefully. "Do you want to train with me sometime? Just the two of us? You're a brilliant assassin, and I'd really like to see you in action again..." he was silenced by her snort, as she shrugged the hand of her shoulder, then, swivelling around, she faced him.<p>

"Nice try, Diablos." then, giving him a flirtatious smirk, she walked off, making sure, despite herself, to wiggle her non-existant as she walked off. She silently congratulated herself. Her mother's voice had kicked in again. She heard his desperate shout, "I'll see you tomorrow then? At your birthday?" she stopped, and turned around, looking at him. He was stood up, desperately trying to look casual. Scarlett smiled again. She'd almost forgotten she was going to be 14 the next day... The thought cheered her slightly. She clicked her tongue at him, and walked off, leaving Diablos standing, very confused, alone. Then, when she turned around the corner, he sighed, and turned around... to see Veezara leaning against the wall. Grinning.

"Nice." the Argonian said, before laughing, and walking off.

Leaving a very bemused Diablos behind.


	31. Q AND A sorry honestly was necessary

Now, I know what you're all thinking: it's another Q and A, oh crap, let's pass it on... And if you were, you'd be right. I know they're annoying, but there are so many questions I'm being messaged with that I'm having difficulty going through them all! All of you who've got this on story alert will be disappointed, however I uploaded a new chapter at the same, so hopefully a little less so than if I didn't. So excuse this, and anyone who didn't ask a question, bear with me. The next chapter should be out Wednesday the 7th, or Thursday the 8th.

FREQUENTLY ASKED

1. Q. Can I use your O.C characters?  
>A. Yes, as long as I am credited as TheOtherLachance. If I am not credited, I will be very annoyed... And probably call the DB on you. I was surprised how many people wanted to borrow Scarlett! I've had several people ask (mostly by messaging), and the answer is yes, as long as I'm credited.<p>

2.Q. How often are chapters coming out?  
>A. As often as I can. I go to school, but I have detention, err, regularly let's say, so I get all the smurf done then. I'm really getting into Child of Sithis (originally it started as a vent about the DB coming to my school and killing all my teachers, lol XD) but turned into an actual, reasonably good fic. I'd say, expect a chapter once every two or three days, because mostly they are pre-written. It's usually a matter of me editing them, but if there is a longer wait, you'll know I'm either out of detention, or writing it specially... :P<p>

3.Q. Is Silvanus your actual Skyrim character?  
>A. No, he's my brother's playing character. I got into Skyrim after watching him play it all day. I heard him yelling "F*CK YOU, YOU KILLED ASTRID!" (which is my name, so it was a kind of wtf moment), and I walk in to see him beheading who I later found out to be Commander Maro... Ohh, it was an awesome moment. He didn't actual rp with Silvanus, in fact I stole Silvanus for a bit and rped, until starting my own three accounts: Pollux (an assassin who is, in fact, Silvanus' early disguise name), Scarlett (using a mod I played as a child- kinda disturbing), and Mr Happy Sparkle Man, who walked around doing nothing. Heheheheheeheheheehehe.<p>

4.Q. Are you changing the ending?  
>A. Yes. *SPOILER ALERT*<p>

I think if Astrid betrayed Silvanus it would be kinda unplausable, dont you think? I mean, one moment she's sleeping with him, and the next she's selling him out to the Imperials... No. I think you'll be surprised who gets them in the end. But I can promise you, it's not Silvanus, Astrid, or Scarlett... You'll have to wait and see, but I think the ending to the actual DB questline would be more obvious this way... I mean, come on, sure Astrid's a bitch, but she's not stupid enough to sell out the sanctuary just because she thinks you're a pain. I have a much more obvious person in mind... but you'll have to wait and see, like I said. I know who everyone THINKS it will be, but... *spoilers end here*

5.Q. Are you turning Child of Sithis into more than one fic?  
>A. Yes, once again. I'm thinking three fics. Scarlett will be in all of them, because she's obviously the favourite character here (lol) but she's never going to be the protagonist. Just the secondary protagonist. Like she is in C.O.S. You'll have to wait and see... I've got a nice few twists planned, and they'll make some people very happy, and others want to destroy me.<p>

Hope you enjoyed Business is Business, and look out for the next chapter, A Knife for the Mother, coming out on Thursday. I love foreshadowing so much... Don't kill me for the Q and A, it really was necassary.

See ya,  
>TheOtherLachance :) <p>


	32. The Demon

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>IN THIS CHAPTER I INTRODUCE XINDAL, A CHARACTER CREATED COMPLETELY BY OVAN21. HE VERY KINDLY OFFERED HIM TO ME TO PUT INTO MY WRITING, AND ALL CREDITS FOR CHARACTER CREATION GO TO HIM. PLUS, YES, I KNOW, IT WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO BE CALLED A KNIFE FOR THE MOTHER, BUT I CHANGED IT SO THAT CHAPTER IS COMING A LITTLE BIT LATER. THANKS AND READ ON!<p>

_Silvanus knelt on the ground, a pain searing through him, ripping him apart. His bones felt like they were going to shatter, his eyes were popping out of his head in agony, and he let out a long, unhuman scream, filling the air with his cries... Blood was pouring down his face into his mouth, and he felt the sweetness of it on his tongue, as he desperately licked it from his face, bloodlust filling him like poison. The Breton couldn't move his arms, or his legs: he was bound into place on the road, alone in the dusky night. His screams were loud enough to wake the dead, as he struggled against his invisible binds, howling to the skies, begging to be released from this mortal agony... Then, his blue eyes filled with fear as he saw them! Oh Sithis, they were coming for him! Slowly, on the horizon, he could see them: figures, shadowy figures, dripping blood from their wounds... The sky crackled with lightning, as he heard the Gods laughing at him, as his many victims advanced on him, weapons, teeth, hands raised. He could see Vega, his father, Archus, all his other nameless victims, and then he tore apart the night with a shriek as he saw beloved faces: Astrid, Scarlett, Babette, Veezara, Cosnach, all dead, being ripped apart by his victims with looks of complete terror on their faces. "NO!" he yelled, and struggled against his binds even harder; he had to save them! He had to rescue them! They couldn't die! Then fire, terrible, burning fire came flying towards them out of mid air, forming shapes, grabbing at him. He felt white-hot pain as the fire enveloped him, his family, and his victims alike. "SIIIITHHIIIIIIS!"_

He awoke covered in sweat. Breathing hard, Silvanus tipped his head back in relief; thank the Gods it had only been a dream. Occasionally he got that kind of nightmare: he'd heard it happened to most vampires when they slept regularly. But it hadn't happened to him in years, since he was around thirteen, which was why it had been such a shock. It had been so realistic too, the blood, the fire, the victims... He let air escape from his lips as he breathed out in relief. Looking down, he saw Astrid lying beside him, eyes slightly open. Her green pupils were focused on him, and she looked lazily interested. "Are you alright?"  
>"Yes... Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." He lay back down, resting his cheek against the pillow, head facing her. Closing her eyes, she yawned, then nestled closer to him. He smiled, and rested. It was good to be peaceful. He'd got back from Volunruud a few hours previously, to find everyone asleep, and had slid into bed with Astrid. She had apparently forgotten, in her sleepy state, where he'd just been, or she would have pursued him on what exactly had happened. However, he liked this: her being calm and gentle for once. Although he preferred heated sex, this was nice too. Just... simple. Silvanus relaxed, letting his eyes close. Then, he felt himself being suddenly flipped over onto his back, as he felt something straddling him. Looking up, he saw it was Astrid, and grinned.<p>

"I thought you didn't like sex this early in the morning." he said softly, cupping her face with his hand. Bringing her face down, they kissed gently for a few seconds, before Astrid pulled away, with a dirty little chuckle. "A girl can change her mind. And, anyway, you've got things to tell me. About Volunruud. What happened?" Slowly, she began to grind her hips into his, and he moaned quietly, then, all gentleness gone, he smirked nastily, and changed the positions; now he was straddling her hips, pushing her hands into the bed with his own. Leaning down over her, to look into her mocking face, he lowered his own face to her neck, and bit, hard. She hissed, and, as he kissed her neck, she whispered, "Filthy night-spawn... Now tell me what happened." bringing his lips away from her neck, Silvanus looked at her calmly.

"That Amaund Motierre man was there. With a servant. He was a bastard." she laughed, and he felt himself become aroused. Although reluctant to spoil the sexual mood, he knew that it was important to tell her. "Motierre or the servant?"  
>"Motierre. The servant was just stupid. Motierre was annoyed because we hadn't bothered to find him," he tactfully left out that Astrid had strictly forbade it, "But he gave me the contract. I didn't believe it at first... And you probably won't believe me." getting up, albeit unwillingly, he went over to the dresser and picked up the amulet and the letter he had left there. Astrid sat up, watching him, eyebrows raised. Turning around, he walked back over to the bed, and sat down on it, showing her both. "So? Who is it? Who's the contract?" her voice was eager. Silvanus sighed, knowing all thoughts of sex were gone, but continued anyway. Taking a deep breath, he said,<br>"The Emperor of Tamriel." there was silence. Looking at Astrid, the youth couldn't quite figure out was she was thinking... On her face was a mix of disbelief, and was it... Excitement? A few moments passed. Then, finally, she spoke. "You're joking." her voice was dry, and she coughed, shaking her head. Then, she looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "I'm not. Here," he handed Astrid the letter, and she took it, tearing it open, and pulling out the thin slip of parchment inside... "It's for my superior. I suppose that means you. I don't think the Night Mother can read." she smiled, but didn't laugh, eyes flitting quickly down the page. Soon, her smile turned into a scowl. Silvanus, interested, read over her shoulder.

_Assassin,_

_I am sending you this letter, through a lower member of your guild,_  
><em>because I want someone dead, obviously. I have told the courier about the most important contract (the Emperor of Tamriel),<em>  
><em>however before this huge task is completed, I wish for you to complete several more contracts, as a lead up to it.<em>

_The first, is Vittoria Vici, a cousin of the Emporer. She is having her wedding soon, and I wish for her to be killed as she recites her speech. If you do not perform the deed while she speaks, you will forfeit a percentage of the pay._

_The second, is Gaius Maro, son of Commander Maro. He is doing an inspection of all of the cities in Skyrim, from the 21st of Second Seed, to the 21st of Sun's Dawn, for several months. He is doing this because the Emperor is visiting Skyrim on the 5th of Sun's Dawn, next year, and will be visiting cities at random. I want you to plant an incriminating letter on Maro's body, claiming that he is leading a plot to kill the emperor, giving the Penitus Oculatus a false sense of security. If you do not plant the evidence, then you will forfeit a percentage of the pay._

_When the Emperor visits, he will be on his boat, the Katariah. I don't know where it will be docking; you will have to work that out for yourselves._

_Yours faithfully,_  
><em>Amaund Motierre<em>

_Ps. The amulet is for expenses._

Silvanus looked up, and saw the annoyance on Astrid's face building, as she finished reading. Turning towards him, she snarled. "I already hate him. But..." her eyes widened... and she smiled. A vicious smile, a sadistic smile... He liked it. "To kill the Emperor of Tamriel. Something the Dark Brotherhood hasn't done since the murder of Pelagius... By Sithis, nobody has assassinated an emperor since the death of Uriel Septim..." her face lit up, and she turned to him with excitement in her beautiful green eyes. The breton felt a strong impulse to kiss her, and barely managed to stop himself. "If we do this, then the Dark Brotherhood will know a fear that we haven't had for decades..."  
>"Let's do it then." he grinned back down at her, and, suddenly, they both stood up, standing by the bed gazing into each other's eyes with vicious malice on both of their evil faces. Grabbing her hands, Silvanus pulled her to him, as, lips inches apart, foreheads touching, they began to whisper to each other. "To kill an Emperor... Sithis..."<br>"Then... Yes." she kissed him quickly, then looked away. "Who will do it? Kill Vittoria Vici, Gaius Maro, and finally..." the words dripped off her tongue like honey. "The Emperor of Tamriel?" "I want to." Astrid turned back at him, and felt a thrill of fear go through her body. His expression, previously light-hearted, was now dark. His heavy lids were creeping down over his eyes, and his lips were curved into a similar smile to Scarlett's: predatorial, evil. Silvanus could feel power going flowing through him, and saw that Astrid could see it too. She was staring at him, her expression hungry. They were a beautiful couple. "Let me, Astrid. Let me kill them all. I want blood." although he had asked her, his tone was commanding, not persuading. It was clear that this was an order, and, although the Nord woman was a natural leader, she knew, in her heart, to obey him, if only on this one order. Usually, she would have said no just for the sake of being independent, but today she knew. She loved it when he was dominant.

"You want the blood? You want to spill royal blood? You think you're... up to it?" her voice was teasing, seductive. But the strange, evil glow was still about him, and he did not smile.  
>"Bloodlust comes on quickly, my love. But this... this I know must happen. I will be the one to kill the Emperor of Tamriel. I am the Listener. And you are the Mistress of the Dark Brotherhood. Together, we could destroy every living thing, send them all to Sithis..."<br>"You're evil. Sadistic... I love you, Silvanus. Yes... It was written in the Void. Who else could kill an emperor, but..." she smirked. "The Listener?"  
>"I'm not questioning your leadership, my dearest. You saved me from Sithis knows what..."<br>"I am the Temptress." he chuckled, and she felt another thrill of fear go down her spine, quickly replaced with excitement.  
>"Oh yes. I think Scarlett worked that one out. She's a clever girl..."<br>"What day is it?"

He started, and frowned at her. He shrugged, racking his brains.  
>"The twelfth of Second Seed. Why?" Astrid broke out in a smile. Beaming, she took his hand, and stroked it against her cheek, then dropped it, sitting on the bed.<br>"Scarlett is 14 today, then." Silvanus thought for a second... Then laughed. Nodding, he went to sit next to her. "I almost forgot. I even got her a present."  
>"What did you get her?"<br>"An ebony dagger, that I... found. Sharpened it up. How about you?"  
>"A new ebony bow and some arrows... I didn't sharpen them up, though. Arnbjorn always put me off smithing." she said the name of her ex-husband with disgust. She knew that Silvanus had killed him, and, apparently, it really didn't bother her. She'd hated Arnbjorn, along with everyone else, and killing him was certainly a favour to the Brotherhood, even if Silvanus had gone... slightly... against the Tenets. Anyway, who cares? They didn't honour the Tenets anyway.<p>

Silvanus smiled, and glanced at the sun dial on the wall. It said it had just gone five. Astrid looked too, and then, shutting her eyes, lay back on the bed with a moan. "Astrid?" she opened her eyes lazily, and held up one finger. "Wait a second. You have no idea how early Scarlett likes to get up on her birthdays... I think it would disturb her if we were having sex when she comes in."

Suddenly, the Breton heard a creak, and whipped around to see the door slightly open. He heard Astrid chuckle proudly. "She's playing with you." Astrid said, and Silvanus laughed wildly, and whipped around, determined to find the young assassin. Suddenly, he felt himself get tackled to the ground, and let out a yell of laughter as he hit the floor with a thunk. He could feel someone sitting on his back, and twisting his head around, saw Scarlett beaming. "I've been practising for weeks," she said recklessly. "I never could take you down, and now I know how... That could be useful."  
>"You're the only person who's ever been able to do it..." he said a little breathlessly; although she was extremely light, she was sitting on a lung. "But can you evade this?" he snapped upright, sending her flying across the room. She landed so close to the fire, as he'd intended, that if he'd thrown her with anymore force, she would have been burnt. Like a cat, she sprang up, breathing hard, and they both chuckled as he went to help her up properly. She took his hand, and, standing up, went to sit with her mother on the bed. She leant her head on Astrid's shoulder, and, as if her daughter hadn't almost been catapaulted into a fire, the Nord assassin kissed her daughter's curls.<p>

"What time is it?" she said, looking over her mother's chest to look at the sun dial. Silvanus went to sit on the bed, head facing them. He smiled tiredly, and ran a hand through his rumpled hair, trying to neaten it up. Mother and daughter watched him, completely at ease. "Five. Later than last time... You must be a bloody teenager." Festus' grumpy voice filled the room, and the three turned their heads as one to look, as more heads were poked through the door. Festus, Veezara, Nazir, Gabriella, Babette, Andromeda, and Diablos were fighting to get through the door. Silvanus laughed, and went up to put his arm around Astrid, as Scarlett got up to sit at the foot of the bed, swapping places.  
>"I've been a teenager for a year now, Festus." Scarlett said gently, grinning. Then, getting up, she went to the door, and opened it, as several of the assassins fell through, getting up, some complaining, some smiling sheepishly. "Sithis, you're all eager." Standing in a bundle, they watched Scarlett expectantly, clearly expecting her to do something... She didn't.<p>

Scarlett felt a little funny. Everyone was staring at her, like she was an exhibit in a museum, or something. She didn't like it much. She wasn't shy, or anything, but she hated it when people were putting pressure on her like that. What did they expect her to do, do a cartwheel? That was part of her fighting repertoire; they'd all seen her cartwheel, flip, and roll before: hell, she did it even when she wasn't fighting just for the hell of it. "Well, I suppose I'd better get up." Astrid, sensing the tension, broke it. "Even if it is five in the morning. I need to get dressed." there was silence. They were all looking at her, waiting for her to get to the point. She raised her eyebrows. "You really want to see me naked?" Festus, Nazir, Veezara, and Diablos all did, but with slightly reddened faces, they walked out, followed by Scarlett who, tactfully, had realised she'd broken the sexual mood.

Silvanus went to the door and locked it. Hearing the lock click, he turned back to Astrid with a hungry smile. She smiled back seductively, and, quickly, they continued from where they'd left off...

Scarlett lay in her bed. The others had all insisted in staying up, but she knew her mother and Silvanus too well to think they'd only be a few minutes. Unless she was incorrect, they were having heated sex... Which wasn't unreasonable, she supposed. She had woken them up at five in the morning. But she couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. After all, it was HER 14th birthday. They could make love any day. Why did it have to be on her birthday?

She nestled under the covers, and shut her eyes... But her senses alerted her that someone was standing over her. Grinning slyly, she was certain who it was. It would be Diablos, come to stare at her like usual. Like he always did when she was asleep. Scarlett supposed she should find it weird, which was what she told Babette, but privately she thought it was quite sweet, in a strange way. He did it a lot. The first few times she'd found it irritating, but she'd grown to appreciate it. Suddenly, to her confusion, she heard a quiet voice speak.

"So you're the Speaker?" she shot out; the voice was not Diablos'. It was cultured, pompous, an Imperial voice... Vassago was staring at her, eyes narrowed, a suspicious look on his face. She glared at him, then sat up, fake yawning. If she knew anything, she knew how to act. "Shit, Vassago, you gave me a fright. It's rude to wake people up, you know." he ignored her, tapping his foot impatiently. When she just looked mutinously at him, he sighed. "Answer my question. You are the Speaker, correct? And... Silvanus or whatever his name is, he is the Listener? And your mother, Astrid, is the Mistress?"  
>"Err... yes..." she frowned at him, narrowing her eyes back. She didn't trust him at all, but she had no way of complaining, considering he hadn't actually done anything... Yet... "Why do you want to know?"<br>"Interest. Studies."  
>"Why would you be studying that sort of thing?"<br>"I'm a writer." Scarlett caught onto it, and replied heatedly,  
>"A writer? Like a journalist? A spy are you, Imperial?" he looked at her for a second, then chuckled. She didn't like his laugh, either. It sounded fake, annoying, screechy. Shaking his head at her, an amused smirk on his pasty face, he answered,<br>"Blunt. I'll remember that." and with that, he turned on his heel, and walked off, glancing back at her one last time. If she hadn't liked his laugh, she positively hated the look on his face... Smug and sickening. The second he turned his back, Scarlett did an obscene gesture at his fat backside, then turned back over, pulling the covers back over her head. Although she was excited, she felt like celebrating her birthday with her mother and Silvanus. It would be a special one. Screwing herself into a little ball, she shut her eyes tight, and tried to get some more sleep... But after what seemed like minutes, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and, slowly, withdrew from under the blankets, bleary eyed. Babette was standing next to the bed, a tender look in her red eyes, as she shook her friend awake.

"You didn't drink any of my blood, did you?" was Scarlett's automatic response to the vampire waking her up. Babette grinned, showing her teeth (which didn't reassure Scarlett in the slightest), and shook her head.  
>"I was tempted. But you looked so sweet curled up like a little cat that I couldn't..." they both laughed, and the Nord assassin punched her friend affectionately in the arm, getting up, and walking over to the mirror. With a hiss, she took the brush from her bedside table, and began to try and tame her mane, swearing loudly at every knot. "Fuck! Babette... I... thought..." she yanked at her hair with every word. "You... were... making... a potion... that... would... SORT OUT... my... hair!" with a triumphant swipe, Scarlett got the last of the knots out, and began to fasten two strands of her hair into little plaits, tying them together at the back to create an Astrid-esque hair style. Her hair had always been a little lighter than her mother's, her father's hair had been almost as blond as Silvanus apparently, but apart from that she hated it. Most people thought it was pretty, but they didn't have to brush it in the morning... She wasn't a girly girl, but she was vain enough to live up to her mother's example. Applying kohl around her eyes, she heard Babette giggle, and turned around, one eye outlined in black, the other white beside it. "For Diablos?" the vampire teased. Scarlett gave her a look, and, looking back into the mirror, did the other eye. It was too heavy for most 14 year old girls, but Scarlett was a born assassin, and born assassins who also happened to be 14 year old girls tended to wear heavy eye-makeup. She thought it made her look mysterious. It did, but when she had first started using kohl, when she was around 11, she'd looked more like a panda than a mysterious assassin. Babette and Astrid still teased her about it... "He's an idiot." she said calmly, changing into her shrouded armour, but leaving off the cowl as she always did when she was around the sanctuary. "And besides, I like boys who can actually kill things and don't expect me to connect with them on an emotional level... He's a little milk-drinker. He wouldn't let me show him torture training." Babette raised her eyebrows. "You were going to show him TORTURE TRAINING? He's new!"<br>"I was only nine when I did my torture training. Othrelos told me he was seven when he did his."  
>"Yes, but that's you and Othrelos. And it didn't do him any good, did it?"<br>"Shut up." pulling her boots on, she turned around, looking at the sun dial. She'd forgotten about the whole Vassago thing, and was ready to celebrate her birthday. It was eight in the morning.  
>"Happy birthday, by the way... Wait a second." Scarlett turned to look at Babette, and saw the little vampire was rifling through her trunk. Leaning against the wall, the Nord girl watched as Babette, at last, pulled out a small square box. "Here." it wasn't wrapped, but Scarlett wasn't expecting wrapping from any of them, and, sitting back on her bed, pulled it open to look at the contents. About six crystal bottles were lined up inside, each with a label, with the vampire's neat, but tiny, handwriting covering them. They were all poisons, and all looked deadly. Scarlett grinned, and hugged her friend. In the happy mood, neither Babette, Scarlett, or any of them knew in the sanctuary, the horrors that Scarlett's fourteenth birthday would hold.<p>

In the Night Mother's chambers, there was silence. The doors were shut, and the corpse was alone. The Night Mother could hear laughing, cheering... It was the Speaker's birthday. Then it was time. Finally it was time. She was fourteen now and, in the eyes of Sithis, of age. The Night Mother had heard him speaking to her, whispering orders in her ear, whispering things for her to do, to tell the Listener... But first, his will had to be obeyed; the task she held was something she'd been dreaming of for years and years. Originally, she'd thought that the one was Cicero, Silvanus, or Diablos, but she'd been wrong. Cicero had been a mere keeper, Silvanus had his own, equally important destiny as Listener, and Diablos also had a destiny... None of them. Sithis had sent one of his own, one of his disciples, one of his children to Nirn. Silvanus, Scarlett, Astrid, and all of the Brotherhood were the children of Sithis... But an immortal being, the resurrected first born son of the Night Mother and Sithis... was coming to fulfill that destiny.

"Xindal, my child. The time has come. Rise. Rise for your mother." although her lips did not move, her voice carried all through the room... A low grumbling emitted from the earth. The Night Mother tried again. "Xindal, Xindal my child, rise. Rise for your mother, sweet boy." this time, it worked. The blessed sound of screaming filled the air, as the Night Mother laughed, and the ground split apart, as the sounds of the Void filled the room! There was a bang, a blinding flash, and... And there he was. Xindal.

He was average height for an 18 year old man; a little skinnier than he should have been, perhaps, but was more lean than bony. His hair reached a bit below his shoulders, and was bright silver, almost grey. His skin was completely white, and he looked almost bloodless. He wasn't handsome, but some were attracted to him merely because of this, and because of his demeanour. Xindal's eyes were as red and firey as coals: he truly was a son of the Void. The demon was in a relaxed position, arms hanging at his sides, pointed white teeth slightly protuding over his thin lips. He smiled at the coffin, and his mother smiled back at him, ghoulishly. He went to the coffin and raised his hand to stroke the Night Mother's cheek, similarly to how Silvanus had stroked Astrid's. Although he could not hear her, as he was not the Listener, he could talk to her and did so, in a high, cold voice.

"Mother, oh mother..." he crooned softly. Then, turning away, he looked at the door expectantly. He had thought, after the ear-splitting bang, that maybe someone would have come running, possibly the whole sanctuary, but no. "Sithis' sake, you come back home, and what sort of welcome do you get..." Xindal laughed to himself. Then, he looked around critically at the corpse. "Looks like you haven't had a keeper for a while, mother. You're a mess." he didn't really like the idea of cleaning the corpse, but sighed. After all, that was what he had been sent to Nirn to do... But no.

He would introduce himself to his new family first.


	33. Big News

Silvanus sprinted towards the Night Mother's chambers, heart pounding. He could feel Scarlett and Astrid hot on his heels, the others not far behind, as he burst into the room, kicking the door open, and raising his dagger like a spider, preparing to strike... A man was standing in the middle of the room... A strange man. Shorter than he, with skin pale as snow, and long hair in a similar colour... And eyes the colour of burning coals. He was dressed in a black robe of some sort, and had a good-natured smile on his face. "Demon..." Silvanus whipped around, to see Babette standing right behind him, mouth open in a circle of fear. He heard a chuckle and, turning back around, saw the man was laughing. He had a normal voice, not the voice of a daedra, and had a tiny elfish twang to his voice, just like his own. The Breton narrowed his eyes at the thing, and saw Astrid step in front of them protectively, like a true mother. Her dagger was raised to his neck, as she advanced on him. "Who are you? What have you come for?"  
>"My name is Xindal. I'm your new keeper." his voice, like his laugh, was good-natured, and did not fit his terrifying body in the least. He walked forwards, and Astrid did too: although Astrid's was much more threatening. Raising her chin at him, keeping her blade up, she replied,<br>"Well then, Xindal, how in the name of Sithis did you get into our sanctuary? Sent in from the Void?" her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Yes, actually."

Silvanus made to run at him, but felt a hand on his arm. Turning around, he saw Diablos was standing next to Scarlett, hand out-stretched, holding him back. Shaking off the boys arm, although heeding his unspoken advice, the assassin walked slowly forwards to stand beside his lover. "I don't think you're in a position to take the piss, demon. We're keeping you alive. So tell us what we need to know, or I'll send you straight back to the Void." keeping his voice cool, Silvanus looked the man straight in the eyes, and Xindal seemed to understand that he wasn't joking, because he backed away, hands raised. "Calm down, Listener. I wasn't joking. I really was sent from the Void..."  
>"Listener?" Astrid frowned, and turned to her Breton lover, who shrugged, and looked back at the demon, confused. "What? You aren't joking? And how do you know I'm the Listener...?"<p>

Scarlett, deciding that they were never going to get to the point, shook her head at Babette, then walked forwards, straight in Xindal's face. She liked to get to the point on these things. After all, it was her birthday, and she wanted to get back to the cake, not stand around while Silvanus and her mother burbled. "So who are you?"  
>"Xindal." he bowed gallantly, taking her hand, and raising it to his thin lips. "First born of Sithis and the Night Mother, sent to tend our mother's body..." he gazed in distaste at the corpse. "Not a pretty sight. But then, the last keeper was a madman, so I won't blame you." The child turned around, eyebrows raised at Astrid. Then, Silvanus had an idea.<p>

"I can ask the Night Mother. Ask her whether he's a spy or a true son of Sithis... Veezara, Nazir. Bind him." Xindal let himself be bound, grinning as if the whole thing was a big joke. "We'll let you go once I've talked to the Night Mother... Whether we kill you afterwards or not depends entirely on her answer." He looked at Astrid, who nodded her approval, then at Scarlett, who was thinking. He glanced at her. "Scarlett? Something to say?"  
>"Yeah." her voice was quiet. Looking straight at him, she said: "If he really is the Keeper, and the first born of the Night Mother, I wouldn't want to be the one who binds him..." she turned around to look at Nazir and Veezara, who were, also, biting their lips. "Good point." Astrid said. "But then, we can't let him go, in case he is a spy..." "Let him come with me. You're right." Silvanus ended the discussion, as he went over to the demon, and began to untie the ropes that held his hands and legs, biting through the tough rope. "Xindal, come with me to the coffin. We'll see if you truly are the Keeper." taking him by the shoulder, Silvanus pushed the man in front of him, carefully watching for signs of escape. But Xindal continued nonchalantly, gazing up at the corpse in front of him, and finally, as the assassins blocked both doors with their bodies, he smiled to himself. This really was for nothing. "Wait here." The Breton placed him next to a dirty tapestry, then stepped into the coffin, closing the door behind him. He didn't like to be watched when talking to his mother.<p>

Letting himself fall into the corpse's gentle embrace, he sighed contentedly. Even when he was stressed, being in his mother's arms always made him feel comforted... Like his real mother's arms. He felt the cold, thin arms wrap around him, and nuzzled his head into the Night Mother's shoulder. He could hear talking outside: Scarlett's voice, and Astrid's, and Nazir's. They were the three most senior members of the Brotherhood, apart from himself, and they were arguing heatedly. Silvanus couldn't make out the words, but he could tell that the others were taking sides. Astrid seemed to be winning by a few from what he could tell. "Sweet mother, sweet mother..." he whispered, trying to block out the others. Their voices were fading from his head, as usual, as he prepared to hear her voice. He felt a cool wind fill the coffin, then her hoarse voice filled his head, and he left the argument behind: all he could hear was the Unholy Matron's voice. "Well done, my child. You have visited Amaund Motierre, but the contract is not almost complete..."  
>"I know, mother. But I have a question. Xindal, the demon, did you send him? Is he truly your son?" there was silence. For a second, Silvanus thought he'd lost her, because he could hear the voices outside again, but after a few seconds, she was back, filling his head with her voice. "Yes. He is my first born son with Sithis, resurrected from the dead to become my keeper... Trust him. But there is more... Things I must tell you. Things you may not be ready to know." Silvanus pricked up his ears. "I'm listening." he let out a dry chuckle. Shutting his eyes, so he could not be distracted, he nestled closer to the Night Mother. "Tell me. I'm ready!" Silence met his ears. Impatiently, he hissed, "I'm ready! Tell me, mother, I'm ready!"<br>"You're only a child. Only 17. You aren't ready, my child. My Angel of Death. My little nightshade." she crooned sweet names to him, and he felt like a child again: his mother was petting him, and he felt tears come to his eyes. Like a baby, he whimpered quietly, as he felt the cold, dead arms wind around his waist, drawing him ever closer. "But you must know... You are the Listener. Scarlett is the Speaker. Astrid is the Mistress. Xindal is the Keeper. But the Silencer... That is not yet decided. Soon, the Black Hand will be completed... Once the Silencer escapes the light, the Black Hand will finally be complete. The Brotherhood will be free..."

"So the Silencer isn't part of the Brotherhood already? You're certain, mother?"  
>"Do not doubt me, boy." her voice was now harsh, and, oddly, Silvanus felt like he was being scolded. He bit his lip, and felt blood spout. Licking it off hungrily, he savoured the sweetness of red-drink. "The Silencer will emerge from the light soon. But you will know. However, for now, you must focus on killing the Emperor. Do the contract, wait for the Silencer, and the Brotherhood will be fully back. We shall return. Darkness rises when silence dies..." he remembered saying those very words to Cicero. Smiling at the memories, he nodded, and felt the dead arms recede from around him. He knew what he had to do. He felt bad for ruining Scarlett's birthday, but the Brotherhood's future came first. Gritting his teeth, he turned around, and pushed the doors to the coffin open.<p>

The assassins were standing in front of him, split into several groups, as he had expected they would be. The largest, as he had also presumed, was Astrid's, followed by Scarlett's, and finally, Nazir stood with only one man behind him. They were glaring at each other. Silvanus sighed. Why did he always have to split things like this up? Jumping down from the coffin, next to Xindal who looked faintly amused, he stood up tall, looking down at them. The three leaders were looking at him, stubbornly. Andromeda, Babette, Gabriella, and Veezara were standing behind Astrid; Diablos and Festus were standing behind Scarlett; Nazir stood with only Vassago, who was smirking, behind him. "What is going on?" Nazir stepped forwards, waving an arm out to gesture at Astrid then Scarlett in turn. "Astrid thinks we should kill him, Scarlett thinks we should leave him alive as keeper, and I think," he thumped himself in the chest, "That not only should he be left alive, but also that, as the son of Sithis and the Night Mother, he should be put in charge of this sanctuary." "Now that, Nazir, is most unlike you. You've always been rational." Festus spoke up, standing behind Scarlett. "And now you're questioning not only Astrid's authority, but also Silvanus and Scarlett's? How could you?"  
>"For Sithis' sake, Festus, he is the son of Sithis!" suddenly, they broke out into a full on argument. Shouting, screaming, fighting... Scarlett, Astrid, Silvanus, Xindal, and Vassago stood at either side, staring each other down. Finally, Astrid stepped into the scrum, and threw her hands in the air.<p>

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. Everyone immediately fell silent, even Nazir. They were all staring, in slight awe, at Astrid, who had such a look of anger on her face that it was rather incredible. Quickly, however, she calmed down, and the look on her face was more gentle. "We all need to calm down. This argument is pointless. We need to work something out, and we need to work it out now. Does anybody object?" she looked around fiercely. Oddly enough, there were none, so she continued. "Good. We'll all meet up in the Main Hall in a few minutes to discuss this properly. Get some air, go hit something, just calm down. And no, Scarlett, I don't mean hit each other." Scarlett sulkily moved her knife away from Vassago's throat.

Quickly, they dispersed, leaving Astrid standing in the middle of the room, an irritated look on her face. Silvanus waited until everyone had gone, before walking over to her, and standing in front of her. He stroked her cheek, and she looked up at him, raising her eyebrows. "Sithis, we are a dysfunctional family." they both laughed. Sitting down on one of the benches, they looked each other in the eyes. Astrid ran a hand through his hair, and, gently, he kissed her hand as it passed his lips. She giggled dirtily, which was rare for her. Astrid didn't giggle much. "I spoke to the Night Mother. Xindal is indeed her child, and will be her keeper. So we don't have to worry about some power-hungry idiot." "Good. I've had enough of those." she looked at him seriously. "Scarlett's getting more rebellious by the day. Sometimes I worry we'll wake up, and find she's lead the others into a revolution. She's a fantastic speaker... Excuse the pun." they kissed for a few moments, before breaking away. Astrid continued: "We'd better get down to the Main Hall. Did Xindal follow the others?"  
>"Yes. Come on." Silvanus got up, then, taking her hand, raised her to her feet. They continued holding hands as, together, they walked towards the meeting, where no doubt Scarlett would already be having an all out brawl with Nazir. They walked as slowly as they could. Nobody would blame them in the long run.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we all here? Good. So let's begin." Astrid liked asserting her leadership, and a meeting with the whole Dark Brotherhood was a perfect place to do so. Technically she was not the most senior member there, but she was not willing to lose her position as leader so quickly, and took bossing people about in her stride. She was standing on a raised platform Festus had grudgingly conjured up (along with half a dozen chairs for them to sit on), and the whole thing felt very official. "Silvanus?" she jumped down off the platform, and took her seat next to Scarlett, who instinctively (although they were opposing each other) shifted closer to her mother, and let her head flop onto her shoulder. Silvanus got up from his own seat, and climbed up onto the podium, feeling slightly awkward. Scarlett and Astrid were both natural orators, but he'd never had that confidence. He presumed Nazir was in a similar situation, but he wasn't sure. The Redguard could be a damned lawyer for all he knew. Clearing his throat, he began in a voice that was low and quiet... and as he began to speak, he felt the spirit of Lucien Lachance fill him.

"I went to the Night Mother. She told me that Xindal," he pointed at the demon who was sitting at the back next to Diablos. "Is indeed her first born son, and will be the Keeper, nothing more, nothing less. I ask of you all to respect him thus. That is all there is to say. However, there is something else I must tell you of. We have a task... Three contracts. You may remember that we were contacted by Amaund Motierre. But the contract he wants us to perform is this... We must kill the Emperor of Tamriel." there was a collective gasp around the room. Then, an outbreak of quiet chatter and whispering. Waiting for silence, he continued, "First, we will kill Vittoria Vici, cousin of the Emperor. Second, we will kill Gaius Maro, son of Commander Maro, who is in charge of the Penitus Oculatus... But you all know who the Penitus Oculatus are. That is all. Except... I will be doing the contracts. But I am taking one person with me for each of them. I do not know how we will kill the Emporer yet; Festus, I want you to research as much as you can, and find out how we can get in there. Gabriella, I want you to do the same for Gaius Maro. Astrid, do Vittoria Vici. For Vittoria, I want Diablos to come with me. For Gaius Maro, I want Babette to come. For the Emperor, I want Scarlett. Now, I really am done. I will see you all later." finishing abruptly, he jumped down from the stairs, and walked off. Leaving the others in the Main Hall to stare after him, in wonder. And fear.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid followed Silvanus into their room with a hard expression on her face. "Silvanus, I have to talk to you..." "What?" he was angry, for a reason that neither of them could quite work out. It was late; they'd finished Scarlett's birthday celebrations rather awkwardly: everyone had been too busy thinking about the upcoming contract to bother about a birthday, even Scarlett herself. They'd eaten the cake, sang Happy Birthday very quickly, then went off to bed, thinking about their own seperate jobs.

Astrid grabbed Silvanus by the shoulders, and turned him round, pushing him against the wall. She was furious. Pressing her body against his, face close to his, she whispered, "What the hell are you doing?" "What do you mean?"  
>"Deciding all these things... Without even asking me? You aren't in charge. Remember that." she span away from him, storming towards the door. He froze for a second, in wonderment that she was so angry about something like that, before running after her, and grabbing her by the arm, whipping her around. Then, unbalanced, he fell backwards, and she landed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Since when were you so power-hungry?" he spat, as she felt him down almost painfully by the shoulders. Lying on top of him, even in her anger, she couldn't help becoming extremely aroused. She wasn't the only one. The scents of both fury and sex were filling the room, growing more and more intense every second. "I'm not letting you take my power, Night-Spawn." she replied. They glared at each other for a few seconds... Then it grew too much, and they were on each other, kissing, biting, drawing blood, and grinding crotches. Soon, their armour was strewn around the room, and they were making love fiercely: a violent battle for dominance. It was strange: their battle for power in real life and in sex was very similar; constantly fighting for leadership. As he slammed into her, and she howled in pain at the force, she slapped him hard in the face. As they orgasmed loudly at the same time, they began to kiss passionately, and the anger and dominance was gone.<p>

Four orgasms later, they lay, panting, on the floor. The room now smelled strongly of sex, and blood and semen was all over the floor. After a few moments of blissful, furious companionship, Astrid got up, leaving Silvanus on the floor, breathing hard. She began to put her clothes on, although he made no bother to get up. She had more energy than him in this sort of situation. When she was fully dressed, she turned around to look at him, as she moved over to the door, and opened it a crack: so she could get through, but anyone on the other side couldn't see her lover lying, naked, on the floor. There was something she had to tell him... It was time. She would tell him. It hadn't been long; she herself had only found out a few days ago.

Turning around, to look at him, she cleared her throat. He half opened his eyes lazily to look at her... She would keep calm as she told him. She would tell him, then walk out. Putting her hand on the door, she said, "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, I'm a week pregnant. Just thought I'd tell you now. See you later." and with that, she walked out, leaving him lying on the floor, stunned.

Silvanus shut his eyes, as he felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster, and then, so fast that he thought it may break out of his chest. He, Silvanus Coppercroft, was going to be a father... That was a strange thought.

And a slightly disturbing one.


	34. The Broken Wedding

Anyone who saw the two handsome youths walking through the streets of Solitude in at noon on the day of Vittoria Vici's wedding wouldn't have thought anything was wrong. They attracted a few stares: they were remarkably good-looking for one thing. However, to the untrained eye, they were just two strangers, in town for the wedding. Many strangers were walking the streets of Solitude; people from all over Tamriel had come to watch the cousin of the Emperor get married, which would create a unity unseen in the Empire for years. Politicians, and simple romantics, had come to the capital of Skyrim to watch the lovers. However, the two young men were neither interested in politics, or what petty little love the couple had. Oh no. What the two men were interested in was killing the bride.

One was taller than the other, and looked a few years older, with long, straight, slightly floppy white blond hair that covered his heavily lidded electric blue eyes. He was pale, thin, and lean, and wore a light blue tunic, white leggings, and soft felt brown boots. The other, who looked a little younger and was slightly less attractive, was shorter and rounder (although certainly not fat), and had short, dark brown curly hair and eyes to match. He wore similar clothing, but his tunic was red. That was what ordinary passers by would see. What they would not see was the half a dozen hidden daggers, bows, arrows, knives, swords, and many other nasty weapons concealed on the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silvanus Coppercroft was radiant. Ever since he'd found out Astrid was bearing his child, just over three weeks ago, he'd been practically glowing with happiness. The thought that he would be a father, in only around eight months, made him happier than he ever thought it would. He'd originially thought, when he was a boy, that he would never want to settle down. But now, with Astrid, he could see a compromise: their relationship was one of the type that never cools down. It was likely they'd both be dead before they aged too much, being assassins, and both were impulsive and liked to live in the moment.

Which was why he was so excited about the innocent blood he would spill later that afternoon.

With Diablos, a slightly nervous initiate next to him, Silvanus could have sworn he was the happiest he'd been since he'd first shared a kiss with Astrid. It was a bright, summers day, and festivities were going on all around the city... And he was about to ruin it. If all went according to plan, this "special day" would not be special at all... It would be remembered with blood and pain and death. Glorious. And it was the first step in their long plan to kill the Emperor of Tamriel. Things couldn't be better... Apart from that meddling fool Xindal. He was starting to get annoying. He kept picking fights with all of the males, and flirting with all of the females, and Silvanus couldn't help feeling that he was too cocky for his own good. He rather liked the demon, however he knew that his feelings were not matched amongst the other members of the guild. They were all itching to teach him a lesson, especially Scarlett, who had grown more and more sullen over the last few weeks than ever before. They'd told her about the new baby before anyone else, after all it would be her half-brother, and Silvanus couldn't help feeling that the new child was the reason why she was so annoyed. She was, and always had, been extremely protective of her mother, and Silvanus knew that, although Scarlett liked and trusted him, and he her, their relationship was slightly strained. But, pushing all unhappy thoughts out of his head, he stuck to the shadows, watching each and every passer by with a careful eye. He could feel Diablos hot on his heels; Diablos didn't know the place at all, and Silvanus knew it like the back of his hand. He also was almost certain where the wedding would be taking place: at the temple of the nine divines. That was where most people got married in the illustrious city of Solitude.

"Follow me." he whispered urgently to Diablos. The boy nodded nervously, and followed close behind him, as Silvanus walked confidently into the courtyard, full of people and chattering. They made their way to an uninhabited corner, and Silvanus pulled Diablos close to mutter in his ear, "Do you know exactly what we are doing?"

"Yes."

"Good. Try and find me a place to snipe her from... If you can't, then look for something loose we can drop on her head or something... We have to kill her during her stupid speech. If you really can't find anything, I'll just go and stab her in the back, but escaping would be much more convinient if you can. I'll go and mingle and find out when she'll be doing her next speech... Stick to the shadows. I'll see you back here in half an hour. Sithis guide you."

"Sithis guide you too, brother." they separated, Diablos sidling out of the courtyard, towards Castle Dour, where they both knew, from previous brief scouting so not to arise suspicion, a staircase led to the battlements above. Where there would be some perfect locations to shoot Vittoria from. Silvanus went into the crowd, pushing his way through to where the two thrones were: traditionally, the couple would sit in them after being married. He could hear bards playing, and the smell of roasting meats and spiced wine filled the air. The courtyard was packed with people: wellwishers, family, and just people looking for a free drink. Silvanus pushed through the whole lot of them, before, finally, finding himself standing in front of his very contract... and her new husband.

She wasn't particularly pretty: her face was reasonably attractive, but her job as East Empire Company Overseer had left her looking slightly weary and windbeaten. She was slightly too tanned, and age had started to take effect on her face; wrinkles were starting to blossom. Her hair was chocolate brown, and framed her square face like a curtain. She had tried her best, by the look of it, to tie it back into a Nordic style plait, but had failed miserably.

Her new husband was looking at Silvanus curiously, but Silvanus paid him no heed. The Breton didn't particularly care about him. All he cared about was the blood he practically feel, right then, pulsing through Vittoria's tanned skin. Knowing that he must be charming as possible, in this sort of situation, he bowed, taking her hand, and brushing it with his lips. Babette had trained him in etiquette, in case he needed to fit into these sort of circles, and he had been a natural. He hated kissing up to people though. Even Astrid. "Madame." he said politely, before turning to her husband and shaking his hand. "Congratulations."  
>"Thank you!" Vittoria's voice was pleasant, almost motherly, and had a patrician-esque accent. She was smiling kindly at Silvanus, although, after watching Andromeda and Gabriella carefully, he could also see a hint of admiration in her eyes. He grinned. He loved it when people he was going to kill got attracted to him. "Such a lovely service. What is your name, young man?" Silvanus almost wet himself. He hadn't thought of a name! Swearing internally, he desperately thought, bowing his head so to look humble (and probably slightly stupid- he would let it lie in return for his life).<p>

"Lucien," he said, saying the first name that came to mind. Scarlett had been telling him about her encounter with the ghostly assassin Lucien Lachance. He'd been thinking about it a lot, recently, and, irritatingly, it had been the first name that'd came to mind. Silvanus sighed. He'd have to remember it. "Delighted to make your acquaintance." "And I you, my dear, I you!" she was almost annoyingly happy. He gritted his teeth, and smiled, pretending to be happy... When quite honestly he wanted to slit her throat there and then. Why was she so happy? "Ah, what a lovely day!"  
>"Indeed. All Hail the Imperial Legion!" Alright, he supposed, he really was going too far now. But she seemed to be drinking it up. Vittoria smiled, then laughed, beaming joyfully. "Oh yes! All hail the Imperial Legion! All hail the Stormcloaks! On this happy day, all hail everyone!" He chuckled, hoping she hadn't sensed that, in her completely sickening speech, he'd felt a sincere urge to let the vampiric bloodlust take him and rip her throat out. But he steadied himself, knowing that a large percentage of the pay would be lost if he succumbed to temptation and killed her already. "When will you be giving your speech? I would love to hear it before I go."<br>"Oh, I was thinking at..." she turned around to look at the sun dial on the wall, and nodded at it. "Twelve forty exactly, before we go and have lunch. I trust I will see you at the dinner table, Lucien?"  
>"I'm sure you will." he smiled, and nodded his farewell, before walking away quickly. He knew what time she'd be doing it, now, and now had around twenty minutes until Diablos would be back, giving them only ten minutes to get in position... Ah, well. He could at least have some of the cake before it got splattered in blood... No. He didn't like normal food like that much. However, maybe he could find some old acquaintences...<p>

Weaving through the crowd, he made his way towards the food table. He wouldn't eat anything, but that was where most of the people were hanging around... And yes. He recognised plenty of them. But there were two individuals whom he noticed particularly. And, looking a little more closely, in shock, he saw that there were, in fact, three individuals. A man, a tiny bit shorter than Silvanus, wearing... Oh Gods. Penitus Oculatus uniform. Next to him, a woman with brown hair, holding a baby... A young baby, perhaps only a few months old, with a small, screwed up face. The baby's miniature fist was around his father's finger, and the couple were gazing into each other's eyes, the child in between them... The young family was an almost touching sight to see, for anyone apart from Silvanus. No, for him it was sickening. For the man, the father, the Penitus Oculatus member... was none other than his own brother. Aurelius.

Vivienne had given birth to his niece.

He felt his mouth fall open, and closed it quickly. Pressing himself against the wall, so not to be noticed, he watched in half horror half awe, as the baby gurgled, clutching at it's parents. "My little Jasmine..." Aurelius said fondly, gazing down at the child with such a soppy look on his face that Silvanus prayed he would never see it again. The baby, who hadn't seemed to have noticed all the attention it was getting, was looking straight at Silvanus... And it's eyes were electric blue, the same as his. Staring into his very soul, as the world seemed to go silent around him... He stared at the child. And it stared back at him. Letting out a confused, short wail, she looked at him with innocent eyes... And Vivienne and Aurelius looked up too, to stare at him... They'd seen him. The world was practically in slow-motion as Silvanus stepped forwards to stare at the child. Finally, he spoke.

"Jasmine... That's a pretty name." and, staring one last time at the family, who were looking at him in fear, he ran off, leaving a trail of confusion behind him, as, close to tears, he ran away from the courtyard, light on his feet... There was NO TIME TO BE SENTIMENTAL! He had to find Diablos. Sticking to the shadows, he shut his eyes for a moment, as he saw those terrible, piercing blue eyes staring at him, into his soul. He wanted to cry, to scream, to throw himself off the battlements... But he couldn't. His son would soon be born. He had to live for that... And for Astrid. He softened as he thought of her. His girl. His Astrid. For a moment, he let himself calm down, thinking of her poisonous, perfect green eyes... Silvanus took a deep breath, and sneaked on, crouching to avoid being seen overhead... And he could see him! Diablos was standing on a tower ahead, in a perfect position. He was standing behind a tall statue, that would do an excellent job of hiding him... He clicked his tongue.

Diablos whipped around, drawing his knife in terror, then sighed in relief when he saw it was only Silvanus. Sheathing it quickly, he turned to look down over Solitude with awe. Silvanus went to sit beside him. "What?"  
>"It..." the boy was silent for a second. Then, focusing his gentle brown eyes on the hard assassin next to him, Diablos spoke: "It's a beautiful place, here... Isn't it?"<br>"Yes. And it'll be even more beautiful covered in blood." Silvanus chuckled. From his belt-pouch, he withdrew a vial of crimson liquid, and unstoppered it with his teeth, gulping it down cheerily. He was trying to forget the haunting look the poor child had given him. Letting a few drops of blood fall from his lips, he smeared them, with one finger, over the brick work. "See? Better already." lying back, he bathed in the sun that was beating down on the battlements. Most vampires were in pain when the sun was this heavy; Silvanus enjoyed it. Being only half vampire certainly had it's perks...

"Silvanus?"  
>"Mmm?"<br>"Is it... Is it right? Killing people? I just... well, I dunno if it's a good thing to do..." Silvanus sat up, and looked at him in the innocent eyes. They were so wide and na ve... The Breton sighed. "If you have thoughts like that, then why did you ever become an assassin?" Diablos flushed, and put his face in his hands, shaking his head. Silvanus narrowed his eyes at him for a second, then sighed. Placing one comforting hand on the boy's back, he muttered, "No, it's not right. But I don't do things because they're right. I'm an assassin. I kill for money, blood, and the joy I get out of doing it... Quite honestly, if you haven't got your bloodlust already, kid, then you never will. Pity. You aren't so bad." they were having to talk quietly, in case they were overheard, and quickly too. But Diablos felt saddened by that one, short, whispered conversation. He sighed, and poked his curly head over the side of the tower... Then shot up again, eyes alive with excitement.

"Silvanus! She's going up to the balcony to do her speech! Are we... are we ready?" Silvanus grinned, and his fangs showed from between his lips, making Diablos recoil slightly. And then, Silvanus laughed. "Oh yes. We're ready. Brace yourself. As soon as the arrow hits her, there will be pandemonium. Alright?" The Nord boy nodded the affermative, and Silvanus smiled. Kissing his fingers, he pressed them to the boy's forehead. "Good. Take out your sword." Diablos did so, and Silvanus could practically hear his heart beating through his ribcage. It made the Breton feel oddly fatherly to do this sort of thing, even to a boy only two years younger than himself. Pressing himself close to the statue, he withdrew a small crossbow and some bolts from a huge pocket along his back, customised specially. Loading it with finesse, he turned back, to see Diablos standing at the ready. Silvanus nodded, and, blocking out his ears from the speech, pointed it at Vittoria's head. She was talking about uniting the Stormcloaks and the Empire, and all the brilliant things their wedding would bring... Oh no. Poor, poor Vittoria. How very wrong she was. Aiming it carefully, straight at her head, he fired...

The blood came quickly. Vittoria fell backwards with a shriek, scarlet blood gushing from her neck, as the poison he'd rubbed on the bolt beforehand began to take effect. Frothing at the mouth, she writhed, as, magically, Silvanus and Diablos were transformed back into their Dark Brotherhood armour. It was a perfect effect: as soon as they leapt onto the wall, dressed from head to toe in Shrouded armour, everyone scattered, screaming. Penitus Oculatus members were fighting to get to them, through the crowd, as Silvanus heard Vittoria's husbands desperate shout as he knelt by her, trying to shake her awake from the endless sleep of death.

"Vittoria, no!" tears were gushing down the man's face, as Silvanus chuckled evilly. Magically (using a spell Festus had used him for effect) magnifying his voice, Silvanus boomed, "Sithis says hello, people of Solitude! Did you miss him?" and with that, just as the Penitus Oculatus blades were inches away from them, an orb of black light appeared, sucking them into it, back to the sanctuary.

All the citizens of Solitude, mourning, crying, bleeding, screaming, and being trampled heard... Was Silvanus' eery laughter, filling the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett punched the man hard in the face. He fell back, bleeding, as she disappeared into the shadows, laughing darkly, as he sat up, terrified, searching the darkness for his attacker. She saw him move to the right, so she did too, cartwheeling over to him in an unexpected attack, as she brought her fist down onto his face, breaking his nose and several of his teeth. "Sithis wants your soul, Anoriath!" she laughed, as he screamed. But nobody could hear him; they were completely alone in the forest outside Whiterun. She was in a terrible mood. Leaping out from the shadows, she smashed the handle of her sword down for times: breaking all four of his limbs... He couldn't move now. There was no escape. She straddled his hips, a glint of evil in her eye, as she lowered her face very low down, only inches away from the Bosmer's. She growled quietly, then, throwing away her sword, took her dagger out, and began to rearrange his face.

By the time she was done, he was screaming for death's sweet embrace, and she gave it to him gladly with a knife in the gut. Twisting it painfully as she tore it out, she stood up in disgust, kicking the body as she walked towards a nearby river, to wash off the blood. Scarlett had been in a foul mood ever since her mother announced she was having the new baby. Not because she didn't want her mother and Silvanus to have a baby; not at all. It had just reminded her of the fact that she, too, was holding Sithis' many children in her ungrown womb. "Pedofile God..." she muttered, as she finally reached the river, and began to strip into her shift below her armour. "Why me?" she put both hands into the water, and washed herself down, leaving the sweet smell of blood on her body, but getting rid of the smell of sweat and the blood itself. She rubbed insence over her body, and, when she was done, began to wash out her armour, doing basically the same thing.

Finally, when she was done, she pulled her armour back on, and began to trudge back up the hill to Whiterun. It had been a bad day, and she was very tired. She'd been tracking the hunter all day: finally, Anoriath the hunter was becoming the hunted. Almost poetic. She usually left a calling card beside her kills, a Deathbell or, if she was feeling particularly horrible, a vial of their blood, but that day, she wasn't bothered. It was unlikely anyone would find the body anyway: some wild animals would devour it in less than a couple of hours. She wondered if Xindal ate humans.

"Last time I ever sleep in the same room as HIM again." she grumbled, getting rid of the mental image of Xindal feasting on her body. She really HATED him. He was so cocky and sure of himself! And, what made her even more angry was that Diablos and him seemed to be fighting over her... it was pathetic! She didn't fancy either one of them and, even if she did, she wouldn't chose whichever one of them one the stupid contest they seemed to be having. She'd pick the one that would be a better potential husband. And neither made the cut, in her opinion. Diablos was a wimp, and Xindal was so damn sure of himself! If only bloody Silvanus was a few years younger...

Maybe she should go and kill that annoying kid in Whiterun who kept threatening her. Braith or some other stupid name like that. It would definetely make her feel better.

She grinned to herself, and rubbed her hands together with anticipation.


	35. Experimenting with Blood

Scarlett was drenched in blood. Well and truly drenched. Her face, usually pale, was as scarlet as her name, and her lips were twisted into a sadistic smirk. Blood dripped from her mouth down her neck, as she watched the dead Redguard on the floor. The house was completely wrecked; the dead body's of the man's wife and daughter were upstairs, but she'd paid little attention to them. She liked her kills to be intimate, and she wasn't a lesbian. So there she was, straddling the man's hips, as she withdrew her knife from his neck gently, almost softly, leaving a tiny slit in his dark neck. She had been experimenting; she was considering asking Babette to pass on her "gift", but to do so, she needed to know what blood tasted like. She wasn't giving up her sweetrolls if blood tasted like shit. But no, it didn't. Strange, as Scarlett wasn't a vampire, but the sweet taste burned her mouth, leaving a wonderful after taste... The taste of death.

She lowered her head again to the man's neck, and, curiously, put the tip of her tongue in the slit she'd made with her dagger. Her tongue was small and pointed, and fit easily, and the taste of his flesh was in her mouth... She withdrew, gagging. Scarlett had also considered becoming a cannibal, just to be even more evil, but she really didn't have a taste for human flesh. Just blood. Spitting the flesh out onto the floor, she looked in disgust as the bloody mess congealed on the floor, and the red liquid drained away down through the floorboards, leaving a horrible pink, veiny blob on the floor. Scarlett looked at it in distaste, before getting up, and stamping on it, spreading it out. Turning back to the man, she sighed. She would have to do some fairly nasty things to get at the sweet, sweet blood, and she knew it. Silvanus had once told her that it was a pleasant feeling, and she agreed. He'd also told her it came naturally, like dancing. This didn't feel like dancing. It felt like stumbling around like an idiot. The Nord bit her lip, irritated, before pulling her gloves off, and pressing her fingers into the slit, then licking her fingers. Again and again she licked, and the sweet yet savoury, pleasant yet disgusting taste came over her, and she sighed in pleasure.

Then, the bloodlust wore off.

She'd had bloodlust a great many times before, before, during, and after a kill, but not like this... This had been a knawing pain inside of her, urging her to drink, to taste the red-drink of those poor mortals... But she was a mortal. She wasn't a vampire. She just... liked the idea a great deal. But now, now it had worn away, she felt a little less wild and a lot more sane. She had no fear of blood, dead bodies, or gore; it was not fear she felt. Just slight revulsion. She caught sight of something in a mirror and froze... but it was only her. She chuckled nervously. "I must be going insane. Seeing things, Sithis' sake..." then, she looked at herself critically. She was covered from head to toe in blood, some of it her own: in her wild craze she had cut herself on something. A large slash was on her arm, although it looked extremely shallow; more of a scratch than a deep cut. Most of it was the Redguard and his family's. "Urgh." she muttered. Some of it was even dried into her hair: she really lived up to her name covered in blood. Grinning ruefully, she stood up, and went to look out of the door. It was still dark and, looking at the clocktower, she saw it was still only 2:31am. She smirked. Scarlett knew that it was strange and slightly perverted to wash in other people's houses, but there was nobody around to see her and, besides, she was half naked already.

Walking up the stairs, she found herself in a small corridor, with three doors leading off it. Shrugging, she walked into the first one, and found a large, double room. Hastily backtracking at the sight of some leather strips on the bed, she slammed the door shut behind her, and prayed that never again she'd have to think about whatever twisted sexual things they'd done in there. As a small child she'd found a horker tusk in her mother's room, once, and, after cheerily playing with it for several hours in the sanctuary, her mother had burst out of her room, bright red with embarrassment, grabbed the tusk and Scarlett, and dragged them both off to her room. The horker tusk had gone in a cupboard, and Scarlett had been yelled at. It was only when she was nine or ten that Scarlett had realised what her mother had been doing with the tusk, and had not left her room for two weeks. It still made her shudder with the memories. As an assassin, Scarlett liked to say that nothing shocked her, but sexual fetishes really did. Weird.

The next room she walked into was the bathroom. A small, wooden room, with a large bathtub, a cracked sink, a toilet, a mirror, and a cupboard which Scarlett found to be full of soaps. Taking a bar of jasmine soap, she didn't feel bad; what would they need it for, now, anyway? A bath before ascending to the Void? The bath was full: the woman had run out of the room, wrapped only in a towel, when she'd heard her daughter's muffled screams. Dipping a finger in, the child found it still hot, and stripped off completely, before submerging herself into the steaming water completely. Ducking her head under, she soaped herself thoroughly, washing her hair. She'd washed it only the day before, but she didn't want to go home with blood matted into her hair. Astrid was very protective, and Scarlett knew that her mother would probably faint if Scarlett told her what she'd been doing. Although Astrid, as the leader of a group of assassins, was not squeamish at all, she didn't like Scarlett doing stuff like that. She didn't mind the killing or the torturing, but drinking blood, eating human flesh, or having sex? No. Scarlett didn't particularly want to have sex anyway, not at fourteen. She'd been... alright, she WAS interested in Silvanus, but he was seventeen, almost eighteen, and having sex with him... Pedofile. And what was worse, was Xindal (who was even older!) had been flirting with her. Even more bloody pedofile.

Laying her head back, she relaxed, closing her eyes, and focusing on the delicious heat of the water against her bare skin. Most of the baths she had were cold and, although she got clean, not luxurious. If she wanted to have a proper bath, like this, she would have to steal one, or go into the public baths in Solitude, which she HATED. They stank of piss and, anyway, who wanted to be perved on while she tried to have a bath? Not Scarlett. Othrelos had taken her once: although he was much older than her and a Dunmer, he'd always been like a big brother to her. When she'd found out he'd been killed... She'd been devastated. But, oddly, she didn't feel any hate towards Silvanus at all. She'd understood.

After about thirty minutes, she got out of the tub, not bothering to drain it. Who was going to judge her? Smelling of jasmine, she pulled her armour back on, leaving off the cowl. She'd put it back on before she left. It was very uncomfortable, and she preferred to only wear it when she had to, and no more. Her hair had dried in the time she spent relaxing, but she towelled it some more to get rid of any remaining dampness. Then, she walked back through the door, checking for her weapons. She had them all. She had some work to do in Solitude before she went home. Her mother wanted her to scout out an escape route early, in case anything happened, and check it was still accesable every month. She groaned. Why did she get all the boring ones? She didn't even get to kill anyone! If she hadn't made a slight detour back into Whiterun, she was sure she would have died with boredom. Scarlett could just picture the gravestone: SCARLETT HAIL-KNIFE, 14, DIED OF BOREDOM. REST IN PIECE. She chuckled. "What's so funny?" she span around, unsheathing her dagger, and pointing it at the man's throat... Frozen, they looked at each other, then Scarlett hissed, putting her dagger back in it's sheath. It was bloody Xindal, leaning against a wall, like he hadn't just stalked her all the way to Whiterun... and stood outside the room she was having a bath in! The pervert! She considered taking her knife back out and stabbing him, just to teach him a lesson, but decided not to.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me? Pedo!" she whispered, looking nervously around her. She'd locked the door after her, when she'd first entered, so how in the name of Sithis' pants had he got in? Was he mental? "Do you know I could kill you here and now for terrifying me so much, you idiot?" she said, crossing her arms, and staring at him. The look on his face was slightly amused, but she didn't think it was a laughing matter at all. It was so weird! "Why are you following me?"

"Give me a chance. I had a contract in Whiterun too, and I saw you come in here, and I was curious."  
>"Oh yeah? Would you still be curious if I cut out your stupid tongue?" she was bluffing, they both knew it, but the venom was there. If Xindal hadn't been a member of her family, she would have cut out his tongue, and his eyes too. "No. I'd be in a lot of pain." he laughed, and looked at her, expecting her to laugh too. She raised one eyebrow, then, shaking her head, started walking towards the door. "If you've just come to annoy me, then fuck off. I've got to go to Solitude. Go home, demon." Scarlett no longer had Arnbjorn to make nicknames for, so she was using them all on Xindal now. Puppy and lap-dog didn't suit him, but she was thinking up some nice new ones. Originality was important. Turning around, she'd expected him to be standing there still, the infuriating smirk he always wore still plastered on his smug face, but saw nothing. He'd melted, somehow, into the darkness. She snorted, waved her middle finger at where he'd been, then moved to walk forwards, but smashed right into him. Falling backwards with a cry, she sprawled on the floor, and he watched her, laughing. Furiously, she stood up, freshly washed hair falling over her face. Angry tears were in her eyes, and she wiped them away discretely, before turning to face him. "What was that for, you twat?"<p>

"What?" suddenly, his strange face was solemn. They regarded each other for a few moments. "I was only playing with you, Scarlett."  
>"Yeah? Well I've got a better thing for you to play with. A sabre-tooth cat. Knock yourself out." pushing past him roughly, and doing her best impression of a sabre-tooth cat, she snarled, and kicked the door open, pulling on her cowl. Making to stamp out of the room, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and shrugged it off, turning her head around. "What?"<p>

Xindal looked slightly terrified. Looking to the floor, his face turned the same colour as his pupiless red eyes. "I was going to say you look pretty." "Go away." she glared at him, arms crossed again. Then, she did something unforgiveable. Looking him carefully in the eye, she spat at his feet. "Stop following me around." then, she stalked off, giving him a nasty look before she went. Why did he have to be so annoying?

Xindal stared after her. She disappeared into the shadows quickly, like a spirit in the night. He'd half expected her to turn back, to stick her tongue out at him or something, but she didn't. He could see her lithe, small body crawling up the side of a building, immersed by darkness. Leaping the impossible gap from between the roof of a house and the Whiterun walls, Scarlett vaulted over, and was gone from his sight... He sighed, and, turning back into the room, began to hit his head against the wall. What was wrong with him? Was he crazy? Why would she find him pushing her over amusing? He'd never understand women. Even if she wasn't exactly a woman yet. The demon shook his head. He didn't think it was right. She was so young, and yet she'd already been impregnated by Sithis himself, and now Sithis had sent him to Nirn to help raise the children, and possibly be their father... It was wrong. He'd seen the way Diablos looked at Scarlett, even if she only looked back at him with amusement or teasing. She never looked at him that way: he annoyed her. It had been a stupid choice, following her to Whiterun, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. They could never be alone at the sanctuary... But he didn't want to have sex with her. He just wanted to be her friend, maybe more than that some day. It seemed that her heart was promised to another. The way she looked at Silvanus was unforgettable. Someday, he hoped she'd look at him that way... But it was too soon. She was too young. It felt wrong. In the eyes of Sithis, 14 was the age of becoming an adult. But Scarlett... she wasn't an adult yet. She was only a child. But a clever, beautiful, talented one at that.

Looking one last time at the room behind him, he slid his unfitting cowl onto his head, and shut the door quietly behind him. Hearing the latch click, he walked towards the gate, following in the girl's footsteps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid drank the potion Babette had given her. It was bitter and tasted unpleasant, but she certainly needed it. Without it, she would soon take on the shape of a pregnant woman, and with it, she wouldn't. She would stay slim as ever, and able to continue her assassinations. It would not, however, prevent morning sickness and, quite frankly, the Nord woman felt terrible. However, having her lover's lean body behind her, pressing against her back, made her feel comforted. Pressing backwards into his sleeping shape, she sighed in pleasure. She was the happiest she'd ever been in her life: the only time she'd ever felt like this before was when Scarlett was born. That had been the happiest day in her life so far... Tying with three others. When she'd found out she was pregnant, when she'd killed her uncle, and when she'd first kissed Silvanus... They'd been good moments for her. Even as a child, her life had been hard. But now, pregnant, with her soul-mate with her, she was truly joyful. He was half asleep, woken up by her shifting of movement. "Astrid?" she kissed him in reply. Sleepily, he returned the kiss for a few moments, before she nestled back against him. He wrapped an arm around her, then pressed a hand to her stomach, where his child was now growing... Silvanus was happy too. Joyful. Like Astrid, this was the happiest period in his life he'd ever had. "I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

It was too early in the morning for making love, especially after the passionate, lust filled sex they'd enjoyed the night before, but they were comfortable with just holding each other gently. He brushed his lips against her hair, then their lips met again. Inserting just the tip of his tongue into her mouth, they enjoyed the mutual submission for once, rather than the fight for dominance they usually had. Dominance was more fun but this... this was comforting. Gently brushing his hand against her crotch, enough to send soft waves of pleasure through her, he kissed her neck. She was too tired to bite him, or even fight as he controlled their foreplay for once, and just lay there as he pushed up her dress, and began to kiss her crotch. Licking gently, he stimulated her for a few minutes, before bringing her to an orgasm, she hissed out her pleasure as he pulled his head away, triumphant. Now completely shattered, they fell into bed together, sleeping entwined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Much is happening on Nirn, Lucien." the two hooded men watched each other warely, eyes not leaving each other's faces. Both were Imperials, although the one who had just spoke looked a little younger... Both were extremely goodlooking, Arcturus perhaps more so, but Lucien was majestically sexy. Conjuring up a table and chairs, the two men sat down, and immediately two glasses filled to the top with crimson wine appeared in front of them. They both took their own crystal glass, and began to sip thoughtfully, watching the mortals below. "Indeed." Lucien's voice was low and calm, and Arcturus chuckled, giving him an affectionate look. They knew each other well: Lucien had been Arcturus' speaker in life, and trusted friend. When Lucien had been killed... Arcturus had been miserable. That was part of the reason Antoinetta hid so well in High Rock, probably, because she was worrying about how close Arcturus and Lucien were becoming. "More than when we were there, even. What happened to that traitor Bellamont in the end?"  
>"I'm not sure. The wrath of Sithis, most probably." Arcturus nodded and they looked down, watching Silvanus and Astrid sleeping. "They're good together, aren't they?" Lucien, seeing the look of bemusement on his friends' face, chuckled lightly. "Silvanus and Astrid, I mean. A good couple. It's a pity the same can't be said for Scarlett and Xindal."<br>"Mmm." they surveyed as Scarlett rode on horseback towards Solitude in the dying hours of the night. Lucien poked his finger out, to trace her journey to Solitude carefully. "Poor girl. Her destiny was written in the Void... Ironic for such a free spirit."  
>"Yes. I pity her, you know? So many admirers, and yet she only has eyes for Silvanus Coppercroft... It's a shame. Although, I must say, I hope she doesn't fall for Diablos." Lucien frowned at him. "Why?" Arcturus grinned, and tapped his nose, raising his eyebrows to give his friend a stern look. "Let us say, that history is about to repeat itself. And leave it at that." the two men embraced, holding each other quickly in a friendly hug, before standing up and vanishing the table and chairs. They could hear shouting in the distance, and gave each other a knowing look. The assassins were coming back from their nightly killings. It was time to go to bed. "Night, Lucien. When shall we meet again?"<br>"Tomorrow, I think. I'll see you here... Oh yes, and they killed Vittoria Vici. It'll be Gaius Maro soon. Then, they're a step closer, and Silvanus is nearer to fulfilling his destiny... Although he won't like it, he'll be happy in the end. In the Void, he'll find peace. But while he lives, after his destiny is fulfilled... There will be no happiness. Ah well. I look forward to seeing him here, in the Void. Not too long now, anyway. I've been... dying to talk to him ever since he spoke first with the Night Mother. Scarlett won't be here for a long time though. It's a shame. Such a talent. Her destiny is much more pleasing, isn't it?" Arcturus chuckled, and began to walk away, towards his respective home. Lucien was walking in the other direction. They turned back and smiled at each other, raising a hand in farewell... then, were gone. Disappeared, into the Void.


	36. It's not a Threat, it's a Promise

"Babette, stop map-reading!" It had been two hours, and the unlikely couple had made little to no progress. A small girl who looked barely older than ten years old, and a handsome young man of about eighteen. It had been several months since they killed Vittoria Vici, and the sanctuary had been full of excitement. Now, Silvanus and Babette had been sent out to kill the second contract on the list, Gaius Maro, and they were messing it up badly. In fact, so badly, that they were extremely behind on schedule... Around three hours behind schedule in fact. All had been going to plan until last night, when... well, straight after Gaius Maro had been seen off by his father, Commander Maro, in Dragon's Bridge, actually. They'd lurked in the shadows, watching, and trying to muffle their laughter as Maro bid his son farewell fondly, and extremely patronizingly. It had been very funny to watch. However, the comedy had disappeeared when Gaius had got on an extremely fast horse, and rode off, leaving the two assassins in a cloud of dust... When they hadn't brought horses themselves. Silvanus had sneaked into the Penitus Oculatus outpost to steal Gaius' schedule, and they were busily trying to find their way through Skyrim. A difficult task.

"Oh for Sithis' sake, Silvanus," Babette didn't bother to conceal the annoyance in her voice, as she flipped the map over and over, trying to see sense in the piece of paper. It was almost as big as she was. Furiously, unable to find anything on it, she dropped it on the floor, and stamped her foot childishly. Even if Babette was 300 years old, she acted like a child a lot of the time. "It isn't my fault you decided not to bring the horses!" they glared at each other, both firmly convinced it was the others fault. Babette for not being able to read maps, Silvanus for deciding not to bring the horses for stealth's sake. All in all, what was supposed to be a well organised, quick, violent contract was turning into a complete cock up.

It was around midday, and they were in the middle of a huge wasteland. Trees, dirt, and bushes. That was it. Both vampires were starting to get a thirst and kept looking at each other suspiciously, both knowing that any moment either one could leap on the other, and drain them of their blood. It was a slightly disturbing thought. Silvanus kept one eye on Babette, as he knelt down on the dusty floor, and began to pore over the map. Examining his surroundings, he began to think. "How long have we been walking since Dragon's Bridge?"  
>"About two hours? I'm not sure." "Useful." he said it light-heartedly, but Babette could tell he was slightly upset. She knew him well, and, oddly, she sort of saw him as a younger brother, even though he looked older than her. The passion she had originally had for him had melted away over time, into a sisterly love. Raising one hand up to ruffle his hair, she smiled down at him. He grinned ruefully back, then looked back down at the map. With a sigh, Babette knelt down next to him, tracing her small finger over the map, frowning. "Hmm... We're going to Markarth to catch him, correct?" he nodded, frowning at her. "So..." she licked her finger and raised it to the wind. Silvanus chuckled; she shushed him, and insistently kept her finger up. After a few moments, obligingly, a breeze came, and she smiled, looking back down at him. "Markarth is that way..." she pointed towards the way the wind was going. "So if we follow the wind direction, which I can feel on my finger, and we'll find it. Eventually." The Breton man got up, and instinctively hugged her. Kissing the top of her head, he stood back admiringly.<p>

"Babette, you're a genius." as he knelt back down to fold up the map, she smiled smugly. "And don't you forget it. Now hurry up. Every second counts." "I'm trying as hard as I can, you stupid she-devil..." he muttered, folding it up corner to corner, as small as he could. Then, tucking it into his knapsack, he got up, and began following Babette, who was determinedly walking in what he hoped was the right direction.

After seven hours, the stone walls of Markarth finally came into sight. They were a welcome relief to Silvanus, almost like heaven. His shrouded boots had begun to rub his heels, and the pain was immense. He was young and strong, but after nine hours of non-stop running, he was ready to fall asleep on his feet. And what with the added burden of Babette, who had been too tired to continue at the six hour mark, it had been a trip through hell and back for him. But it would all be worth it in the end. The little girl's arms were circled around his neck, and her eyes were shut, which was a bonus. They had enough of a resemblance to pass as brother and sister, and when her eyes were shut, nobody could tell she was a vampire. Her head was flopped on his shoulder, and she was fast asleep. Babette was almost cute in sleep... Then he remembered that she was a 300 year old, sadistic, half insane vampire, and pushed the thought out of his head.

The stables were only a few metres away; he could see the horses. It was a welcome sight after the last year and a bit, and he smiled, as sweat trickled down his forehead. He could maybe visit Cosnach, if time allowed. And Muiri too. But first and foremost, he had to kill Gaius Maro, and that was his number one priority. As Silvanus finally reached the stables, he reached one hand out to stroke a velvety black horse's snout. It snuffled, and it's big, brown eyes gazed at him. The Breton stared at it for a moment, then almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a sleepy voice in his ear. Then, remembering with relief that it was only Babette, he tilted his head around so to hear her better. "Are we here?"  
>"Yes. Shhh. Pretend to be asleep." he felt her nod against his shoulder and, turning around again, he saw that she had, truly, gone back to sleep. Walking towards the huge, bronze gates, he nodded at one of the guards, who, seeing the child on his back, pushed the gate open for him with a curt nod. Silvanus nodded back, before sliding through the small gap the guard had made for him, into the city of Markarth.<p>

It hadn't changed at all.

It was early evening, and the dusky night air had taken hold of the city. The tavern was already full of laughter, and the sound of drunken singing and laughing. A few passers by hurried through the streets, nervously looking at Silvanus: some in recognition, some in fear, some in confusion. Visitors were rare in Markarth, what with the Forsworn and the Silver Blood family. However, as Silvanus was rather well-known in the bronze city, most people just smiled at him, a few averted their eyes anxiously (he had a rather sinister reputation), and others actively came and chatted to him. He answered politely, but after the fifth person (who he frankly didn't recognise and probably should have), he got downright irritated, and walked into the Silver Blood inn. After giving someone who was walking his direction with an earnest look on her face a nasty look, nobody came up to him anymore. Sitting on a table in the corner, he gently eased Babette off his back, and onto a bench, and ordered bread and mead for them both. Taking a discreet swig out of a phial of blood he'd taken from a shop in Falkreath, Silvanus scanned the tavern with his electric blue eyes. He couldn't see any Penitus Oculatus, and grinned in relief. Out of his knapsack, he removed the stolen schedule, and began to check through it. Gaius would either be in Understone Keep, or the Guard Tower... The crossover was at nine. That was good; it meant Silvanus would have plenty of time to intercept him on the way.

Looking down, he saw Babette was staring up at him, bleary eyed. "Sil? Where are we?"  
>"Silver Blood inn. Don't worry. Here, I ordered us some food... It shouldn't be a minute." she sat up eagerly, and rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Even Silvanus, who very rarely ate, was starving hungry and, at that moment, would have eaten Cosnach if the oppurtunity had presented itself. And Cosnach wasn't small, either. A few moments later, a basket of bread and their meads arrived. The serving girl gave Silvanus an extremely flirtatious look before leaving, and Silvanus pulled a face at her back. Babette giggled, and Silvanus laughed too. "I looked at the schedule, and we've got about an hour and a half to eat. Maro goes from Understone Keep to the Guard Tower at nine, so we can intercept him on the way." he took a piece of brown bread, and examined it thoroughly, before nibbling a bit off with his teeth. Finding it stale, he pulled another face, but ate in anyway. It came with a pot of olive oil, and he dipped the bread in to give it a less stale flavour. Babette didn't seem to care: she was stuffing down chunks of the stuff. The youth watched her for a few seconds, shaking his head, and laughing. "You'll puke." she shook her head, and stuffed even more in: she was now starting to resemble a hamster. Her cheeks were so full, Silvanus would have betted money that they would explode given anymore food. But apparently not; she took a deep swig of her mead. The Breton man wasn't sure whether to be amused or disgusted. He went with amused; it was far too much of a funny sight to be rude about it.<p>

They ate (well Babette ate) their food and drank their mead, laughing and joking. Silvanus introduced Babette to Cosnach and Muiri, who were both eager to know about what he had been up to. He didn't tell either of them anything, under the watchful eye of his vampiric friend, but he made several hints. Cosnach was far too drunk to understand, but he was almost certain Muiri got the point... Because the Breton woman excused herself rather quickly straight after, with only a hasty farewell.

At exactly ten to nine, the two assassins slipped out of the Silver Blood, and into the dark streets. It was a moonless night, and the streets were lit only by the lights from the houses that crowded the Dwemer city. They hadn't expected to find Gaius for a good twenty minutes, as Markarth was a huge city, but, walking through an alley, Silvanus pressed up close to the wall, and pushed Babette into it too. She objected fiercely, and he clapped a hand over her mouth, hissing at her to be quiet. He was looking out into the main square, a look of malice and excitement on his handsome face. "Follow me." he whispered. Babette nodded, and the two assassins began to walk, not sneak, slowly into the main square. And it was then that Babette saw him. A short, stocky, Imperial man wearing Penitus Oculatus armour that seemed to dwarf him. He had short, light brown hair, and a mild mannered, almost childish look on his young face. He looked like his father, but softened, with the hard lines taken out and replaced by smooth skin and young, attractive features. He was walking leisurely towards the Guard Tower, where Silvanus knew that he would be resting for the night... "Faster." he muttered to Babette, and she nodded again, as the two walked at a slightly brisker pace towards the Imperial, who turned around at their footsteps. He frowned as they stopped in front of him.

"Keep back citizens." he said in an important, booming voice, that Silvanus could tell he was putting on to the extreme. "I'm on important Imperial business. I don't have time for idle chatter." "Imperial business, eh?" Silvanus said, smiling serenely. Then, seeing the frown on Maro's face deepen, said quickly, "Markarth is beautiful at night, isn't it?"  
>"Yes... well..." his voice lightened a little, then he coughed, determined to keep the tough demeanour. "If you'll excuse me, sir..."<p>

Silvanus leant against the wall, and discretely signalled to Babette, who was sneaking around the back of Maro, without him noticing. Out of the corner of his eye, which was firmly focused on the Imperial in front of him, Silvanus could see Babette was pulling out a thick rag, readying, at his command, to stuff it into the man's mouth, and muffle his screams. "Sometimes, I like to walk around Markarth alone. But travelling alone can be so dangerous, can't it?" he said teasingly, idly taking a knife from one of his pockets, and using it to sharpen his fingernails. Looking up from under heavy eyelids, he smiled, as he saw Maro bristle angrily.

"Is that a threat?" "Oh no, my dear man... It's a promise. Now!"

Babette, knowing what she had to do, leapt forwards, slinging the gag into place firmly, and hanging on for dear life. Springing into action, Silvanus pulled out his ebony blade, and thrust it forwards into Maro's throat, glorying as blood poured down, staining Silvanus' arms bright red. Joyfully, Silvanus stabbed him again in the stomach, harder, twisting the knife cruelly, as his innards splashed from inside him to onto the pavement. Maro's eyes were wide open in horror, as he fell to his knees... And Silvanus stepped forwards, raised his dagger, and sliced off one of his ears. Chuckling at the man's muffled squeal of agony, Silvanus whispered, "Squeal, squeal!" stabbing him in the stomach again and again. He wanted to stab him in the face, but Maro needed to be recognisable... Then, the vampires both fell on the body, fangs everywhere, draining him of all the blood he had, as their faces, covered in the stuff, rose up to whisper oaths and curses as they drank and drank, kissing and tearing at the man, until his gasps died away...

Silvanus and Babette looked up at each other, with evil smiles. Their faces were both covered in blood, along with most of their bodies. Blood splattered the pavement, and, quickly (in fear they would be found) Silvanus stuffed the incriminating letter Astrid had given him onto the body, and ran into the night. Muttering for Babette to follow him, he found a suitable vine, and began to climb. He could feel her hot on his heels as they scaled the Markarth wall, the blood they had drank giving them new energy, as they climbed over the side... Walking up to the nearest cart available, Silvanus said, "A cart to Markarth. I'll pay you 50 gold, if you don't mention this to anyone." The cart driver, eyes lit up with the promise of money, nodded. Little did he know, that Silvanus and Babette would not be paying him at all...

When they got back to the sanctuary, they fed his mutilated corpse to Lis. After all, they shouldn't waste it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett pelted through the city of Solitude, fear filling her, as she heard rumbling feet behind her. The chase was on. Blood streaked her face, some of it her own, as she leapt over market stalls; she could hear screaming and yelling behind her, as the mob approached. "Kill her!" people were yelling, and she felt their anger piercing her like red hot knives. She barely knew Solitude; she was lost in it's labyrinth of alleys, streets, and parks, as she swore at the top of her lungs, and slid under a bridge, pressing against it into the shadows, breathing hard but trying to stem it, to be invisible, as her mother had taught her.

Angry yells were filling the air: "Where's the harlot?" and "Kill her, for Mara's sake!" she couldn't be found... The things they'd do to her... String her up, burn her at the stake, or just rip her apart... Oh Sithis, how could she have been so STUPID? Someone had recognised her. She'd been to Solitude once before and killed a child. And now, his grieving family was out for revenge... Her life in return for their son's. And now, Talos knew what they were going to do to her... No. She had to keep a cool head. But she couldn't sneak out of the city. She would have to rely on her speed and stamina to get her out.

Taking a deep breath, and plucking herself up to it, she ran at full burst out from underneath the bridge, towards the gate. She heard cries of recognition and outrage, and she was falling! Falling head over heels, she fell, blood spattering all over her clothes from her cut knees and hands, as she looked up in terror at the furious people surrounding her. Their eyes were full of anger, their eyes were full of hate. They held pitchforks, torches... Oh Sithis, what had she DONE? It had been her third scouting journey into Solitude, and she'd messed it up so badly... A tall, thin old man stepped forwards, finger pointing down at her. "You bitch!" he cried, and the assembled yelled their approval, as Scarlett scrambled between his legs, and was caught and put back into the circle. Her heart was beating hard against her chest, as she felt terror filling her, more than ever before. She was going to die that day, she was certain of it. "You little Dark Brotherhood harlot! Kill our people, will you? Well you'll die too!" pitchforks stabbed at her, and she howled in pain as one hit her in the chest, driving her backwards into the ground. Tears filled her eyes, and she wiped them away furiously, determined not to die a coward... But she couldn't do it! Blood was spurting from where the pitchfork had speared her, and the people were jeering. Finally, the assassin knew what it felt like to be one of her victims. But she, unlike them, would not die asking for mercy. Wiping some of the blood off her face, sprawled on the floor, she whipped her head around, looking for an escape route. Even though she didn't want to die a coward, neither did she want to die at all. Then, she heard more shouting, and felt horror fill her. "Brand her! Brand her with the slavemark! To show how worthless she is!" cheers erupted through the streets, and Scarlett cried out, as she felt strong arms grabbing her.

She was hoisted in the air, as the mob carried her towards the blacksmith, with dark intentions. She could see someone, already, heating up a brand in the fires, and smiling horribly at her. "Brand her! Brand her! Brand her!" the crowd chanted, as she struggled desperately, like a cat, she saw the brand emerge from the fires, and screamed out as the brander walked towards her, the crowd parting for him, laughing disgustingly. One of the women pulled up her sleeve, exposing her bare arm, as she watched in fear as the man got closer and closer, the brand ahead of him. For a few moments, she looked at him, terror in her eyes... The pain that came next was indescribable.

As the red hot brand was pressed to her bare skin, Scarlett screamed: a scream of pain so loud and terrible that the whole city could hear it. It was a blinding, terrible pain; the Voids were calling to her as it was pressed into her skin and the smell of burning flesh filled the air... Then, it was taken away, and she was dropped to the grond, as people huddled around her, catcalling, as she writhed in pain on the ground, shrieking in agony. "Kill her! Kill the baby assassin!" a lone voice cried. Silence.

Scarlett looked up at the people... She couldn't escape now. What could be worse than this? Tipping back her head, she moaned, as the chant was taken up again. "Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" and, opening her eyes properly, she was hoisted up again, and just flopped, exhausted. The fighting spirit was gone. And, watching the people as she was carried towards the chopping block in the main square, she felt nothing but the pain in her arm taking her over.

Getting closer and closer to the bloodstained block in the main square, she silently prayed to Sithis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Scarlett be executed? What is the "slavemark"? Will any of the others get to her in time?

Find out in the next chapter of Child of Sithis...

I felt really special saying that XD. Next chapter out in the next two or three days, you'll probably like it. Reviews are appreciated! Lachance :)


	37. Distortion

"Assassin of the Dark Brotherhood." Scarlett opened her eyes, and was dazed by the bright sun. It was early morning and the sun, as red as blood, was rising over the horizon, blindingly bright. It was strangely poetic: the sun rose as she died. Bitterly, she twisted her lips into a smile, as she felt a hard boot on her back, and her face was driven into the dirt. Spitting blood from her mouth, she lay in the dust, not dead, but all the fight gone from her. She was being ground into the floor by a heavy foot, and she knew bruises were blossoming forth on her back. Moaning quietly, Scarlett began to pray to Sithis, aloud, trying to scare the civilians who were jeering at her... In Scarlett's twisted mind she was killing them all, disembowling, destroying, tearing, biting... She wouldn't let herself get taken alive. Even if her body was dumped in a ditch to be ripped apart by animals, she would not die a coward. Assassin she was, coward she certainly wasn't. And if she couldn't escape then, the hell, she would die trying. Pricking up her ears, she listened to the executioners speech. She didn't think it was official: the authorities would want a proper trial before they had her killed. This was a riot. And she was the cause... Scarlett swelled with pride. "Assassin of the Dark Brotherhood, you have killed a son of Solitude... Murdered an innocent child! How do you plead?" The Nord assassin chuckled quietly then squirmed out from under his foot, and sprang up onto her feet. Several rioters backed away, and she smiled predatorially at them. At least they weren't pretending she didn't terrify them.

"Guilty." she said, grinning. She could see the horror on the faces of men, women, and children alike as she smiled, admitting openly to killing. "Bloody guilty. And I'll tell you this... He bled like a stuck pig. Do you know how long it took me to rip my dagger from his fat gut? Innards and blood everywhere... Tasty." screams erupted from the crowd, as, aghast, they stared at this demonic, evil child, as she stood, proud, and admitted everything... Scarlett was enjoying herself greatly. She really was arrogant, and certainly didn't know what was good for her... But there was one thing she did know. If she was going to die, she would take the piss out of everyone before she did... A last joke. She turned to the family, wide-eyed, huddled together at the front. She could tell that they were her victim's family, as she could remember his face clearly. Laughing, she pointed at them. "Wait a second... Ah, you're his family, correct?" they looked at her, furious, miserable, horrified. Scarlett chuckled nastily, and tilted her head on one side, ready to start mocking them. "I never forget a face... Especially not a contract's face. So memorable! Such an ugly face..." it was petty and she knew it, but it had the desired effect. The crowd were booing, and some of them had moved over to comfort the weeping family... Leaving a perfect escape route for her. Carefully, she averted her eyes from the passage, knowing that it was not wise to look at such a thing, in case someone followed her line of vision. "And you know what else?" she was going over the top now, but she needed them to be sobbing; to get them out of her way. "When I killed him, he screamed. The blood... I drank it as I ripped him to pieces, as I tore chunks of flesh from him, as I cut his chubby little cheeks RIGHT OFF!" and with those words she bolted, diving through the gap, as everyone, dumbfounded, just watched her as she sprinted for the gates, arm throbbing, but if she focused on anything but running as fast as she could... She would die. She thought about her mother, Silvanus, her unborn baby half-brother, and all her family, who she had to get back to! Then, once again, she was caught; although she was fast, she couldn't outrun a huge crowd like that, and struggled insanely, writhing in mid-air as she was picked up, and held in the air. Howling to the heavens, she screamed out. "SWEET MOTHER, SWEET MOTHER, SEND YOUR CHILD UNTO ME, FOR THE SINS OF THE UNWORTHY MUST BE BAPTIZED IN BLOOD AND FEAR!" the Black Sacrament flowed through her mind, and she felt it's evil power filling her, as she screamed it at the top of her lungs, again and again, willing one of the others to hear it, for Silvanus to hear it, to save her!

But it was impossible.

Bringing a fist down, smashing onto one of her holder's heads, she heard a scream of pain, and was dropped to the ground. Forward rolling through the forest of legs, she withdrew her dagger, and ran towards the gates. Feeling a strong hand on her shoulder, pulling her back, she slashed it with her dagger, and heard another cry of agony as the hand was retracted sharply. Gritting her teeth, she turned around, and stood her ground, as the crowd ran towards her, makeshift weapons held high, and Scarlett screamed. "SITHIS!" she felt a similar power to the power she'd felt when she'd been impregnated, flowing through her, as she left out an animalistic shriek, deafening Solitude temporarily, and she felt herself rising into the air, hair whirling about her head, eyes red as blood. Looking down at the petrified people below, she felt a terrible strength in her sword arm. Then, falling to the ground, power still rushing through her, she ran forward, dagger raised high, and the people scattered, as she slashed, stabbed and cut, people falling like flies around her. Then, she ran again, in a bloody rage, feeling fury pulsing through her as she left behind a trail of the dead... People were still running from her, screaming, dripping blood as she bit, fought tooth and nail... Then, breathing hard, she stood still, doubled over, as the power left her, and she returned to her normal, mortal state... Scarlett didn't know what had just happened. Shaking her blonde hair out of her eyes, she shook her head, in awe. Nobody was here, anymore, she was alone... They'd all fled from the fragment of Sithis within.

Then, she felt a hand on her arm, and whipped around, dagger at the ready, then flopped onto the floor, energy drained completely out of her. Xindal stood over her, a look of shock on his face, as he looked down at Scarlett beneath him... She'd summoned him, with the Black Sacrament. He was not a mortal being, he was a messenger of Sithis... Silvanus had heard it, and Xindal, on his way home, had been transported to his Speaker's side. Just in time, too; if she'd fainted before he'd got there, she would have been killed. For a second, he looked down at her then, kneeling down, scooped her up in his strong arms. She flopped like a rag-doll, and let out a low hiss. Then, after he'd carried her only a few metres, she sprung out of his arms, like a cat, and landed on two feet, furiously glaring at him. "What did I say about stalking me?" Scarlett hissed. Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Dusting herself down, she spoke again, angrily, "I don't need you to help me, you know. I could have escaped just fine on my own. Carrying me... Sithis, who d'you think you are, a Companion?" for a second, she laughed, lighthearted... But then, remembering who she was with, scowled again. They looked at each other for a second; the look on Xindal's snow-white face was pained. He'd only tried to help, and she was scorning him again, as usual... Seeing that she'd upset him, Scarlett sighed. She knew he didn't mean to be annoying, even if he was far too arrogant for his own good... But then, she supposed, so was she. Looking into his pupiless eyes, she shook her head, the anger gone.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I..." he began, desperately trying to make up for it, but she shook her head. Stepping forwards, for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him, but she just raised a finger to his lips, silencing him. "No. Don't be sorry. If you hadn't come when I fainted... God's, they're all watching from their little houses. If they'd seen me out of it, on my own..." she gestured over her shoulder, towards one of the pikes that marked the streets. "My head would have been on one of them. So... thanks, I guess." but then, she frowned. "Were you stalking me, just to ask?" her voice was delicate and Xindal didn't want to get on her bad side again. Hastily, he replied,

"No. Well, as you may have worked out, I'm not exactly mortal..." she raised her eyebrows, then laughed. He laughed too. "Sorry, that sounded stupid. But, you see, I am an actual son of the Void. As in, Sithis sent me to earth to be the Keeper, because he wanted someone who couldn't complain about the job, I suppose." they both laughed again. "But when you said the Black Sacrament, I was summoned. It's difficult to describe... I honestly wasn't stalking you, Scarlett. I'm sorry if I came across weird, or arrogant, or whatever..." "You did. You really did... No offence." "Yes, well... But listen, I just wanted to say... I just want to be your friend. I'm not trying to scare you, I swear to the Dread Father. I just like you. So... truce?" he said slightly desperately, looking her in the eyes, which had returned to their usual toxic green colour. For a moment, they just looked at each other, and the silence could have ended in anything: an argument, a kiss, a joke, or more silence. Scarlett cleared her throat awkwardly, looking at the ground for a second, and for once in her life she was slightly embarrassed. He really was far too emotional about this sort of thing, like Diablos. Really, they should get together, and let her marry someone less chatty... But what the hell. At least she had admirers, even if she didn't particularly like them back. Then, looking back up at him, she smiled sheepishly, and held out her hand. He took it, and they shook, although some would say they held each other's hands far too long. "Truce. Let's go." standing up, they began to walk towards the Solitude gates, and both could feel the eyes of the terrified inhabitants of Solitude upon them. Scarlett turned towards a house where the occupents were actually staring through the window, wide eyed. She waved sarcastically and they all ducked down, in terror. She laughed, and looked at Xindal, who quickly looked away from her. She coughed. Then, a smile lit up her pretty face, as she saw several guards running towards them, weapons drawn. Xindal started to unsheate his sword, but Scarlett grabbed his hand, and pulled it away, still smiling sadistically at the guards. "Wait." she whispered, barely opening her lips. Not understanding, but not wanting to question her, Xindal did so, praying she had a plan and wasn't just being an idiot. Knowing Scarlett, it could be either.

"Stop!" one of the guards yelled in a commanding, booming voice. The guards spread out in front of them, creating a semi-circle, and using their shields to get rid of any gaps in between them. Turning around, Scarlett saw there were guards behind them, doing exactly the same thing. They were completely surrounded. The man who had first spoken, and seemed to be in charge, stepped forwards to look at Scarlett. "I am arresting you in the name of General Tullius and the Imperial Legion. You have committed crimes against Skyrim and Solitude. If you try and run away we will kill you on the spot. Understood?"  
>"Understood, kinsman." Scarlett said brightly, dropping her dagger on the floor. The guards frowned and looked at each other, trying to work out whether she was serious or just playing with them. Nudging Xindal, she said, loud enough for them all to hear, "Go on then; drop your weapon. Don't want these poor men to have to kill us, do you?" Xindal raised his eyebrows at her, but looking carefully, he could see the fakeness in her smile. Quickly, she winked at him, then turned back to the head guard, who was scrabbling on the floor to pick up her dagger. Xindal dropped his sword, and it landed with a clatter on the pavement. The guard went to pick it up too, and held them between his legs, his own steel still pointed at Scarlett. He frowned. "What game are you playing, hell-spawn?" for a second there was silence. Then, Scarlett laughed. She laughed for far too long, for around thirty seconds, just pleasantly. Then, wiping a tear of laughter from her face, she smiled smugly.<p>

"Games, sir?" she said mockingly. The guard growled and stepped towards her, but was held back by one of the others.  
>"Easy, Lorn. She's just a child." Lorn growled again and shook his colleague off, although he stepped back. "Good move... Lorn." Scarlett said, idly playing with one of her nails. Gazing at him from under heavy eyelids, she said, "After all, I could make this a lot more PAINFUL!" and with that word, she stepped forwards, grabbed the blades between his legs, and brought them upwards, slicing him completely in half, then throwing the sword to Xindal, as they both bolted towards the gates. Yells followed them, as then, as one, they turned around, weapons drawn, to face the guards. "If ever you want to prove yourself to me and the guild," Scarlett whispered into Xindal's ear. "Then now is the time." Then, as he nodded slowly, she gently bit his lobe, as she'd seen her mother do to Silvanus, and turned back to the guards. "Then let's kill these bastards." and with that, she ran forwards, blade ready to run them through.<p>

For a second, Xindal just stood still, watching her stab in awe. His ear was still tingling from where she'd bit him; he'd felt himself get extremely turned on by the slight pain. But hearing the screams of the guards brought him back to reality, and he followed her, blade slashing like a whip. A guard faced him, head on, and then the battle was on: stabbing, slicing, blocking, running everywhere! He was a talented swordsman indeed. Practically back to back, Xindal and Scarlett killed and murdered, disemboweled and tore, and when they stood, together, in a pool of blood and bodies, finally they were content. Breathing hard, they both turned around and stared at each other, murder in their eyes, blood covering them both... Then they were kissing, finally after months, and all of the hatred Scarlett had felt, and all of the love Xindal had felt united into one as they kissed passionately. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they broke away. Looking for a second... Then they were kissing again. It was not Scarlett's first kiss, but so far... it was her favourite.

Years seemed to pass as the young, evil couple stood there in the streets of Solitude, kissing as young lovers do: like there is nobody else in the world. To Scarlett, all thoughts of Diablos, Silvanus, and any others who might enter her fantasies... were gone. Now it was just Xindal, and she felt her heart beating harder than when she'd nearly died. Then, she pulled away, and, after a heart stopping few moments of just gazing at each other, she held out her hand. He took it and, covered in blood from head to toe, they began to walk towards the gates of Solitude, united finally.

And the assassins of the Void watched, hearts swelling with pride, as the next step in the prophecy was completed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boy?" Diablos was sitting at a desk, writing. He had been taught to write as a young urchin, and he put it to good use. Some day, he wanted to be a writer; one of those people who goes around, has adventures, then writes about them. Scarlett always teased him about being "over-emotional", and maybe he could do something that she would admire. Dipping his quill into the pot of ink Astrid had given him, he ignored Vassago's annoying calls. He wanted to write a poem, for Scarlett. He knew she hated bards and the like, preferring insane serial killers, but he had to impress her with what he had, and this was, indeed, what he had. His skill as a poet, and a bard, and a writer. He was handy with a sword, but he didn't like killing... Diablos couldn't help thinking about his contracts families. His own family had been killed by Vassago, when he was a small child... The pain of finding his parents dead in a pool of their own blood... He could still remember his screams, and the rough hand over his mouth...

Vassago had only kept him alive to be a slave. And Diablos knew that he was outgrowing his job and, soon, he would be abandoned, probably in a ditch with a dagger in his heart. The Imperial man liked tying up loose ends. "Boy?" Vassago yelled again. Diablos sighed, knowing that the bastard would scream the house down if not answered, and finished his sentence, leaving an ink blot. Cursing, he used his sleeve to try and rub it off, but the black mark was on the paper forever now. Stupid Vassago. Swivellig around in his seat, the young Nord glared at his master. "Yes?" he replied sarcastically. "Sorry, I couldn't quite hear you." Vassago snarled and, stepping forwards, struck him around the face. His cheek stung, as did his pride, but there was really nothing Diablos could do about it. Rubbing his face, he threw his master a nasty look, before getting up and offering his seat, like he'd been taught. The thin Imperial waved him away, rolling his eyes.  
>"I've no time to sit, Diablos. They suspect someone has informed on them. You see, that brat Scarlett went to Solitude a few days ago, and she's in trouble." Diablos' heart leapt, and he grabbed Vassago by the shoulders, heart beating quickly, as he screwed up his face in terror. "What! Scarlett? What happened to her? Is she okay?" Vassago shrugged him off, giving him a nasty look. Going over to his trunk, he pulled out a cigar, and began to puff on it, blowing the smoke into his slave's face smugly, enjoying his fear. "Please!" Diablos knelt on the floor at his master's feet, tears of fear dripping out of his eyes. Looking up, he saw the Imperial sneer:<p>

"Baby. Crying? Honestly? It isn't even like she loves you back. And anyway, she might be dead. That Listener person... Silvanus or whatever... heard her voice in his head. The Night Mother's. And apparently, Scarlett's in trouble. Got caught. So they suspect me." then, going over to his trunk, he began to pack all of the things littered around it. "So we're going. Getting out of Skyrim. Cyrodiil, I think." Diablos frowned, terror still eating at his heart. "What do you mean... going?"  
>"We can't stay here now, can we? They'll kill us, and more importantly me, if they found out it was us who tipped off the people in Solitude..." he laughed maliciously. "I'm sure that little harlot is being strung up even now. What a twist of fate, eh? Now pack. We're leaving." Diablos stepped forwards, and in one swift moment, pinned Vassago up against the wall by the throat. Withdrawing his dagger, and gazing into his face one last time, Diablos raised the knife, and stabbed him as hard as he could. Vassago's scream filled the sanctuary, and the others came running, as Diablos twisted the blade out, then stabbed him again, and again, and again, and the anger inside him burst out in bloody rage...<p>

Finally, Vassago dropped to the floor, completely lifeless, his blood spattered everywhere. Diablos, himself, was covered in it. Shaking with anger, he turned around, and saw Astrid... and beside her, Scarlett. He nearly cried with relief, that the dead man's words weren't true. They were looking at him in shook and astonishment, as he fell to his knees, staring at the blood on his hands. Then, he looked up at Astrid, who had a look he couldn't quite work out on her beautiful face.  
>"He was a traitor," Diablos said quickly. Then, turning to Scarlett, he said pleadingly, "I thought you were dead! I was so worried! He said... he informed on you, Scarlett, and I killed him, I was so..." he was silenced by the almost identical smirks that appeared on both mother and daughter's faces. They looked extremely alike when they smiled. "Dead? No. Xindal teleported me back... He had some sort of mark and recall spells. Got back only a few minutes ago." Diablos sighed in relief, and smiled at her. But the strange, almost predatorial look that was mirrored on her mother's face didn't leave her features... Then, Astrid spoke.<p>

"You killed Vassago... and didn't regret it. The traitor." Diablos nodded, trying to make sense of what was happening... Astrid smiled even more widely, and held out her hand, oddly not bothered by the blood. Confused, Diablos stared at it. Then, Silvanus walked up... and the grin that was on both Astrid's and Scarlett's faces matched his own. They stared down at him hungrily. "Go on. Take my hand. Don't be afraid." The woman whispered. "It'll be a pathway to a new life, Diablos. The life of a true, bloodthirsty assassin. You've got a fragment of Sithis within you... Take my hand."

Diablos waited for a second. Then, hesitantly, he took her hand, and was lifted to his feet. Their grins widened. "Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood." And with that, they walked away. Leaving Diablos to stare at the dead body in front of him.

What had he done?


	38. Lying in the Snow

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>YOU MAY RECOGNISE SOME OF DIABLOS' POEM EXCERPTS FROM OBLIVION (MATHEIU BELLAMONT'S DIARY) AND I PICTURE THEM AS THE SAME KIND OF PERSON... BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHY :)<br>THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE DISTURBING, SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. RATED M FOR A REASON (ASTRID/SILVANUS LEMON, AND DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE AND MURDER)

The Night Mother's embrace was cold and unforgiving. Walking into it opens a pathway to a new life... Of murder, pain, and hell. Diablos had been forced into the arms of his new mother... And he hated it. It was cold in Skyrim's wastelands, but not as cold as his heart was. Miserable, he walked alone through the pine forest, as the snow came down on his head like teardrops from the heavens. Teardrops were sliding down his face, too, as he knelt to the ground, and felt the agony of his kills wash over him... The snow bit at him, but he paid it no heed, and lay his cheek to the ground, cowl covering his face, as he whispered to the cold floor:  
>"What have I done?" Diablos lay there, on the floor of the pine forest, and let the snow settle on his back. Perhaps he would die, and be reunited with his family... But no. His soul was promised, now, to the Void... There was no hope of redemption. To all who saw him, then, he was a frozen statue; he did not move as the cold wind blew hard. The hot tears that emerged melted the snow briefly as they dropped to the floor, only to be replaced. It was early evening, but he took no notice of time... His heart, his very soul, missed his family. His mother and father. Gone. Because of Vassago. But he'd had his revenge, now, he'd stabbed the bastard... But, oh Gods, didn't that make him just as bad as his previous master? He was free at last. Shouldn't he be happy? Quoting from his latest poem, he whispered to the air: "When in snow I like to lie, and fold my arms, and wait to die..." the words left his blood red lips, and carried on the breeze...<p>

He lay there, as his poem's words said, waiting to die. Perhaps, if he waited long enough, he would just freeze to death. Even if he would go to the Void, at least it would be an escape from this world of hell... Slowly, Diablos knew it in his heart of hearts, he was going insane. Not insane like Cicero, of whom he'd been told, but quietly insane, brooding, dark. Thumping his fist in the snow, he buried his pale face deep, and waited for the grip of death, waited for it with willing... Ever since he'd seen Scarlett and Xindal together, he'd wanted to die. How could she? She'd not been cruel to him, before that: she'd been unemotional, but he knew that was just her way. Even now, she treated him like a friend... Mother Mara, why? And why with that fool Xindal, who barely knew her! Tears came hot and fast now, as he pictured himself stabbing a knife into that demon's heart, cleaving off his head... But no. Diablos was not evil. He couldn't kill, even for Scarlett, it made him feel sick... But now he was insane, and he knew it. So, perhaps, could he now? Kill people? Kill Xindal? Kill... Kill Scarlett? He loved her. He loved every inch of her beautiful, terrible body... Perhaps she was a succubus. That was why she'd fallen for Xindal, a demon. That was why she tortured him so, without even knowing it...

Standing up, head bowed against the wind, he wiped snow from his face. He was alone in the world now: Scarlett didn't love him, his parents were long gone, he had no family left, and now Vassago, horrible as he may have been, was gone. Vassago had been the last person he'd had left: he'd hated him, despised him, perhaps, and wanted revenge for the death of his parents... That had been his only goal in the world. To kill Vassago. To end that miserable, lying bastard's life. And now, now he'd finally done it... Life was bleak. He had no purpose. Walking to a tall, snow covered pine tree, he began to bang his head, many times, against it's trunk, hoping that each hit on his heartbroken skull would end his life, end his meager existance... But none did. He let himself fall backwards, and tried to imagine the snow around him was Scarlett, embracing him, holding him in a lover's embrace... But no. The image would not come. Diablos, Daerthis, or whatever his true name was... Was depressed.

"As you lie, the dark man comes,  
>And ruins you, then makes you die My master's hands are stained with guilt,<br>Because he killed the life we built..." memories of his mother came flooding back to him... Oh his poor mother. Lying in a puddle of her own blood, as Vassago had raped her, while he and his father, bound to the walls, watched in anguish... Her desperate screams filled Diablos' mind, and he tried to fight them, holding his hands over his ears and screaming, as he remembered Vassago's pleasured grunts, and his mother's pained shrieks... And then he'd buried his knife in her neck whilst still inside her, dumped his load in her dead body, then turned, eyes malicious, to watch Diablos and his father, squirming against their binds, screaming and screaming and screaming! The bastard Imperial had killed his father: he'd stuffed the knife down his throat, and practically torn out his innards... Then, after cutting the mutilated corpse down, the bastard had turned to the child who lay, squealing like a pig, for his parents, as he watched them lying on the floor, bathing in their own blood... Vassago had asked him his name, then cut him down, stripped him from his clothes and made him wear rags, before stealing everything of value in their small cottage, and informing the boy that he was now a slave, and would die when Vassago grew bored of him...

And then Vassago had violated him. Diablos bit his lip at the memory. Again and again, until finally he'd left Diablos in a puddle of blood, sweat, and semen, as the child cried for his loss of innocence... Ever since that fateful day, he'd dreamed of escape, of a girl who he could share his life with, and forget about the Imperial who had ruined his life... But revenge grows when left alone. Slowly, over the years, the black infection called revenge grew in him, until it took over his very soul... Originally, the Nord had dreamed of prolonging it, violating Vassago like many years ago he'd been violated; he had dreamed of laughing as Vassago cried... But he was a good person at heart. He could never do that sort of thing, even if he fantasised about it. "Alone in the cold, a child cries,  
>He watches as his family dies,<br>He thought that he could never feel worse pain,  
>But the blood on his hands will wash off in the rain."<p>

On the ground, he looked blearily to the sky, and watched the violet sky, obscured by pine branches. The crunch of snow behind him alerted him to another's prescense and, turning around, to his shock, he saw Silvanus behind him. Handsome, talented, evil Silvanus... Their eyes met. Electric, ruthless blue, on empty brown... "I was listening. You've got talent." said the man who Diablos so admired, coming to stand over him. Although his face betrayed no emotion, his voice was quiet and brooding... Recently, they'd begun to get along well. Diablos counted him as a friend, even if Silvanus only saw him as a desperate little kid. The Nord faced him, smiling bitterly. "Not really. I'm just over emotional."  
>"I see." Silvanus' eyes seemed to pierce into him, scanning him. His eyes were narrowed. Somehow, Diablos was certain that the Breton could sense something in him: thoughts of betrayal, thoughts of running away, thoughts of killing Xindal and Scarlett... They looked at each other for a few moments. Then, the older youth walked away without another word, disappearing into the blizzard, holding up his hand in farewell... It had been a brief conversation, but now, the younger felt an odd sense of forboding. Then, with a sigh, he sat back and rested his head against the tree trunk, and shut his eyes, trying to block out his mother's screaming in his head.<p>

"From whence the mist and darkness comes,  
>You emerge among the forsaken,<br>Alone, you stumble, your eyes reflect fear,  
>Together, Scarlett, we can escape from the taken," he'd imagined singing it to Scarlett, before. His voice was husky and low, and he'd been aspiring to be a bard, as well as a writer and a poet, when he was a child. But now... Now there was no chance of that. Unless, perhaps, he could leave Skyrim... Could he leave his homeland? Go to Cyrodiil, or High Rock, where he could find his feet and escape the Brotherhood forever? Over time he could forget about Vassago, about the thing he'd seen, about Scarlett... "Oh Mother Mara, why have you done this to me?" he whispered to the skies, burying his face, yet again, in the snow, and enjoying the delicious numbness. He could picture them together, Scarlett and Xindal: kissing, touching... He let out a low moan. He'd known her longer than Xindal! He'd been more devoted to her! Gods, he practically worshipped her, and she knew it! And he'd thought she hated Xindal, that strutting peacock, but no, nobody could hate him. Gritting his teeth, he seethed, hating him with all his shrunken heart. Before collapsing, again, into the snow, he muttered the last verse to his sad melody: "Scarlett, I am so afraid,<br>Scarlett I miss you,  
>Scarlett I just want, You to kiss me again." as he sang the last haunting note, he lay on the snow, and slept. Later that day, he would awaken, and return to the sanctuary. But plans were building in his head, plans of killing, deceit, escape...<p>

And if Scarlett didn't love him, she would die with the rest of them. Chuckling bleakly, the insanity took him over, as he walked, like a dead man, towards the sanctuary, murder in his intentions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silvanus entered the sanctuary, covered in snow. Shivering, he removed his cowl, and threw it on the bench by the exit, before shaking droplets from his hair. Then, beginning to walk down the stairs, the Breton smelt cooking and grinned. Andromeda, one of the new initiates, was a fantastic cook and, although he never actually ate the food she cooked, he liked the aroma of it in the air. As she was a Bosmer, she cooked with meat and meat only, and now the smell of roast venison filled the air. He could hear laughing from below and, as he walked into the entrance hall, saw Scarlett and Xindal sitting on one of the benches, heads close together, whispering. As soon as Silvanus entered the room, they flew apart, staring at him with wide eyes. But the Breton youth chuckled, and walked into his and Astrid's room, shutting the door carefully behind him. He knew that Astrid wholeheartedly didn't approve of her daughter's new boyfriend, and he certainly wasn't going to upset her.

Astrid was leaning over a map in her room, tracing over it with one, slim finger. She hadn't, apparently, noticed he'd entered, she was so engrossed; he took this as a good thing, and walked up quietly behind her, leaning over her. Then, he wound his arms around her waist, head on her shoulder. "Brother." she said, doing her oh so seductive smile at him, eyes flitting to look at him, hands not leaving the map. She was toying with him today... and he liked that. Leaning down, he brought his lips to her neck, and began to kiss her softly. Keeping up her mistress like facade, she breathed, "Someone has talent..." before moving her own lips to his earlobe, and kissing it gently, before biting. He let out a low hiss of pain, and Astrid took that to her advantage, switching their positions, as he was forced back against the table. Kissing passionately, he moved his hand to her breast, and began to gently massage it, but the Nord woman had other ideas in mind. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, she withdrew the Blade of Woe from her belt, and pressed it to his neck. Feeling the cold metal against his skin, he chuckled darkly, as they smirked at each other. His hand was holding her leg up, so their crotches were rubbing together, his hand on her breast. One of her hands was around his neck, the other holding the hilt of the dagger as she sank it slightly into his skin. Beads of blood appeared, and she leant her head forwards to lick them off, throwing the dagger to the floor. He moaned at the feel of her tongue on his neck, then pushed her backwards onto the floor.

She sprawled onto the cold floor, and immediately he straddled her, looking down dominantly. Silvanus leant down to kiss her, but was stopped as she flipped him over, and took the dominant position. With a low hiss, he decided to give her first pleasure. Bringing his hands to the neck of her shrouded armour, he pulled it down with some difficulty: Astrid was very slim, and the armour was incredibly form fitting. He almost lost his patience, and growled, but she smiled seductively, and helped him by shrugging her arms out of the sleeves. Then, she let her bra slide off, and he looked at her admiringly. Astrid laughed, and leant down to kiss him again. As they kissed, tongues battling, she pulled off Silvanus' armour, and removed her own, and they lay on the floor together, completely naked, touching each other as their lips met, again and again. Finally, tiring of submission, Silvanus flipped the positions again, and entered her briskly before she had time to protest. They both gasped, and then, as their hips bucked together, began to moan. Neither cared that Scarlett and Xindal were probably still outside: all that mattered to them was each other, as they licked and bit at each other, mating like animals, as the pleasure filled the room like wildfire. Finally, after what seemed like centuries to the two lovers, they both released at the same time.

Wanting even more, Astrid gestured for Silvanus to stand up. Kneeling on the floor, she grinned in her own way, a way that nobody could duplicate, and began, to the Breton man's incredible pleasure, licking him. Teasing him with her tongue, she waited until he was at full mast again, before bringing herself down on him again. Riding him, they enjoyed several more orgasms, before both flopped on the floor, a sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies, and lying together. After a while, they both sat up, and Silvanus, after pulling his pants, went behind his lover, and began to massage her back gently. "That was... unexpected." The Nord woman said, before groaning in delight as he rubbed a knot of pleasure. He grinned. "Aren't I always?" they both chuckled, and she leant back her head against his chest, enjoying the sensation of him rubbing her back. Their child was, even then, growing in his mother's womb. Things were good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcturus watched from the Void, a small frown on his handsome face. Turning around, as he heard a polite cough. He smiled. Lucien Lachance was standing behind him, bearing a pleasant smile. "Anything wrong, brother?" In life, they'd all called Arcturus Listener. However, in death, he no longer held that title. And anyway, he didn't expect Lucien, his closest friend, to use such formalities. Shaking his head, the Imperial beckoned to his friend to stand by him. Looking down, they watched the sanctuary intently. "Too many hormones. Too much love... Even if it is slightly evil love." Arcturus said, sounding a little irritated. Lucien chuckled. "Written by prophecy, dear brother. If it was merely hormonal, I'd share your ideas. However, these relationships were written in the Void..."  
>"I never knew there was pornography written in the Void." they both laughed, averting their eyes from one particular room where slightly unspeakable things were happening, and turned their attention to the young couple speaking softly in another room. "And anyway," said Arcturus absentmindedly picking one of his nails. "If there was pornography written in the Void, then I certainly haven't come across any..."<p>

Lucien looked at his friend, and tried to work out if he was joking or not. After a few seconds, he shifted slightly further away from Arcturus, a disturbed look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew! That was an awkward chapter to write. Apologies if anyone was shocked by the lemon, and I hope it disturbed y'all sufficiently ;) Next chapter is up tomorrow if I can find the time. Happy mother's day (for tomorrow)! Lachance


	39. Sylvia

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>I KNOW SOME OF LAST CHAPTER WAS A BIT OF A LET DOWN, BUT I JUST GOT SOME REQUESTS FOR A BIT OF LEMON. I'M SORRY IF IT OFFENDED ANYONE, BUT I PUT A WARNING IN MY NOTES :) APOLOGIES TO LOVE FROM EQUESTRIA, AND I PROMISE I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE POINTLESS LEMON! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU, AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. IT REALLY TOUCHED ME :)<p>Scarlett was confused. Diablos had always been sweet to her, even if he had been a little creepy at times. Now, he didn't go anywhere near her. He would watch her from afar, eyes brooding; somehow, it felt like he was looking straight through her... She never looked back. Somehow, she didn't think it was the right thing to do: looking back at him would convey things, she knew, that she didn't wish to convey. But in a way, she was conveying some things across to him: she hadn't been near Xindal in a week. It was a strange thing to be manipulated by a look... Such a meloncholy, miserable look that made her want to cry. She hadn't eaten in days. She hadn't been out on a contract in days. Scarlett had gone crying to her mother half a dozen times, but had never told the poor woman what was wrong. Just let herself be hugged, then walked out of the sanctuary and into the pine forest, where she now spent most of her time. The child didn't do anything there, just sat and stared into the blizzard. It chilled her half to the bone, but her Nordic blood prevented her from catching a cold.<p>

But she'd discovered things, too.

Little scratchings in the bark of trees, things that, if she looked very carefully, were words. She'd had nightmares about those words. Haunting her, they were in her mind every second of the day. "When in snow, I like to lie, and cross my arms, and wait to die..." she frowned, and traced the words over with her finger again. Scarlett spoke them a few more times, memorising it: somehow, it seemed important to her. She often got little things like that, where she had to memorise things otherwise she thought something bad would happen... She hadn't told anyone about it. It was shameful, wasn't it? That she wasn't perfect? She didn't want to lie back in the snow, like the verse said. It would be cold and, anyway, it frightened her slightly. The idea of doing what it said... What if something happened? Some demon came out of the tree and ripped her to shreds? Shaking the thought out of her head, she walked onwards into the woods, bowing her head against the blistering snow. She wanted blood. By Sithis, she needed blood. The pain, for a born and bred assassin, was incredible. It was her imagination, that she knew, but it tore at her like a wildcat inside her. Nobody else in the sanctuary got it, because none of them were literal born and bred assassins... Except Veezara, but he was far too calm to be effected by that sort of thing. The Argonian had been out on a contract for weeks, and Scarlett missed him. Sometimes, she would go to him for advice. She felt like she had a kindred spririt in him. She'd been two when she'd been initiated, and had trained every day of her life to become an assassin. He couldn't start his training until he could walk, at age two. That made them even, didn't it?

Like a child, she climbed up onto a large, toppled tree trunk, and began to walk along it, arms held out to her sides to keep her upright. The sun was obscured by clouds, so it was reasonably dark. Snow was heavy on her blonde head, and her mind was on other things... Fanning her arms out to the side, she almost fell... But was caught in gentle arms, and pushed back. Looking at her saviour, she saw Astrid standing there, eyes tender as she watched her daughter. "Watch yourself," Astrid said, affection in her green eyes. Scarlett didn't smile, and continued walking along the trunk. She was grateful that she hadn't fallen over into the snow, but, equally, she was irritated that her mother had followed her. However, every step that she took was matched by her mother's own, and eventually, she turned around, and they looked at each other, both faces empty of emotion.

"Why are you following me?" Scarlett said, watching Astrid with careful eyes. They stared each other down for a moment, before Astrid shrugged. "Because I didn't know what you did out here. You've been gone hours. I was worried. Is that allowed?" stubbornly, they observed each other, mother and daughter, perfect replicas. Then, deftly, Scarlett jumped down from her perch on the fallen tree, and stood in front of her. "Yes." Scarlett replied. Neither moved. The tension in the air was almost visible: it enveloped them both. Neither had talked to the other properly in weeks; Sithis, the only time they'd seen each other was when Scarlett was crying in her arms. "Mama?" Scarlett suddenly felt a feeling of wanting to be held, wanting to be looked after. Her mother was the only person on Nirn she truly and totally trusted, the only person who could make her feel better. Scarlett liked to be independant and adult, but sometimes, she needed her mother. A lot of the time, in fact. For many years, all they'd had was each other, and now both of them were growing up. "Mmm?" Astrid leaned against the trunk. It was nice to see Scarlett addressing her as "mama" for once: it was rare that she did, and it always made Astrid feel soft and gentle and motherly. It was rare that they got the chance to speak alone, what with Astrid being constantly busy, and they were both savouring it. "I'm confused." the words slipped out of her lips before she could stop them. Scarlett regretted them for a few moments, seeing the frown on Astrid's face, but then realised it wasn't a frown of anger. It was a frown of worry. Suddenly, Scarlett felt the question she'd been dying to know all her life coming to her. The question that her mother had answered many, many times, but never to the girl's satisfaction. "Who is my father?" the question broke the silence. Then... more silence. There was always tension when the two spoke, because of so many unanswered questions, but today... Today things were coming to a climax. The question had not been aggressive; it had been spoken in a flat voice.

Slowly, shutting her eyes, Astrid took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak...

But was cut off as an arrow flew over her shoulder, missing her by inches, and embedding itself in a tree trunk. They both whipped around, pulling out their daggers, and looking wildly, saw a shadowy figure in the distance, bow held up, pointing at them. A Khajiit woman, bow held up, eyes glittering with malice. She advanced on the two assassins, who were completely unprepared for such an attack, and armed only with their daggers. Frozen, the Khajiit pointed the bow at them, and another arrow came free, whistling as it flew through the air. Astrid pushed Scarlett out of the way, and the child sprawled on the floor, watching in terror as her mother ran at the Khajiit archer, blade held high. Scarlett rolled back onto her feet, and followed, as she saw, to her terror, as the two women met and began to fight. Blade on blade, Astrid and the Khajiit fought, clashing as Astrid, who was the more skilled but less prepared, ducked around, stabbing at every inch. But by no means was the Khajiit a bad fighter, for she managed to parry most of the assassin's blows, and shove in a few of her own. Scarlett was nearly at them now, and saw the Khajiit's blade slip into her mother's arm, and both Scarlett and Astrid shrieked as one, as blood poured from the deep wound. But the woman kept fighting, and Scarlett leapt onto the Khajiit's back, stabbing her in the face.

"You little bitch!" the Khajiit snarled, trying to shake Scarlett off, but the girl fastened her arms tight around the attacker's neck, and squeezed, trying desperately to snap her neck. Astrid was in agony now, unable to fight anymore, as she lay on the ground, blood spilling out and turning the snow red. Scarlett had forgotten about her confusion, now, all that mattered was that her mother could die, and she would not let that happen. Blind rage filled her as, dagger held high, she plunged it into the Khajiit's face again and again, as the woman tried to get to Astrid, to end her life. Then, with a roar, the child was thrown from the woman's back, and landed on the floor, nose bleeding from where she had been swatted. The Khajiit was walking towards her now, dagger raised, smiling sadistically as she prepared to sink it deep into Scarlett's heart...

It would be an end to the confusion, Scarlett thought, as she tried to crawl away, but found the woman had stepped on her chest. Her boot was digging deep into the girl's body, and Scarlett cried out in pain as she was stamped on viciously. Then, she made a last stand for freedom, and went for the woman's ankle. She had been disarmed when she was thrown from the Khajiit's neck, but there was no way in the Void she would let herself be taken... Using all of her strength, she tried to push her attacker down, but only succeeded, in her weakened state, to make her stagger. The woman was grinning horribly, and Scarlett screamed as she felt the slavemark branded into her arm let out a strange twinge of pain... The blade was coming towards her heart, now, and things seemed to be in slow motion as the dagger descended, closer and closer to the child's body...

Her life was flashing before her eyes: blood, death, screaming children, her mother, her aunt who had died so young, Silvanus, Xindal, Diablos... She would not cry in death, that she had always promised herself, but now, seeing Diablos' empty eyes staring at her from inside her mind, she was beyond Good and Evil now, he was beyond Good and Evil, as the blade drew ever closer to her, she did cry. She cried for all the things she would never know, she cried for her mother who would surely join her in the Void, she cried for the innocence lost... It was only inches away from her, now, as tears came from her eyes and she prayed to Sithis... But then, the blade was drawn away, and she heard a strangled scream! Opening her eyes, she saw the Khajiit had been drawn back and Astrid was stabbing her, pale and covered in blood as she was, her mother was stabbing the attacker again and again. The strength had come from inside her, from within her womb, as she saw her child on the floor, about to be killed...

Astrid summoned up every bit of strength that was in her evil, despicable body, as she ripped the Khajiit to pieces, their blood mingling on the floor. Raising both her hands to the Khajiit's neck, she strangled with all her might. She was a lioness protecting her cub, the hell, she was a blur! And finally, as the woman lay dead on the floor with Astrid standing over her, breathing hard... She was content. Then, she staggered over to Scarlett who was half sitting up, eyes blurred over with tears. The mother and daughter held each other close, knowing that they could have lost each other, could have lost their only family... Each other. They sat there together, in the snow, with Scarlett sobbing into her mother's chest, and Astrids stroked her hair, trying not to cry herself. Her arm was bleeding so much she was feeling sick with bloodloss, but that didn't matter. She'd found strength within her to save her little girl, and that was all that mattered to her, then.

In their room, Silvanus sat by Astrid and Scarlett as they lay together on the bed. Astrid's arm was bandaged, as was Scarlett's head, and they were lying on top of the covers. Astrid was asleep, and Silvanus sat by them on a chair, head in his hands. After he and Veezara had carried the two women back from the wilderness, he hadn't left their bedside. It had been days, and he was hungry, thirsty, and tired. But he'd almost lost them, Astrid and Scarlett, and he couldn't let that happen. Astrid had been so weak from blood loss that she was inches away from death, and Scarlett had suffered concussion and severe head wounds. When he'd first gone out, in terror, and found their bodies... He'd thought they'd died. Lying in pools of blood, completely unmoving... Sithis take him, he'd wanted to kill himself too. They were the only people in the world, save Cosnach, who he truly loved, and if they'd died... If they'd died, he wouldn't have been able to live.

Scarlett's eyes were open, but Silvanus couldn't help wondering whether she was asleep or awake. Her green eyes were slightly glazed over, and her lips were parted. He knew Astrid was asleep, she'd talked to him for a while only a couple of hours ago, but they'd all worried more about the child. At first, she hadn't recognised any of them, thrashing around and screaming for her mother like a baby. And then they'd found the gaping wound on her head... After a few days of rest, she recognised them again, and remembered everything, but refused to talk. She'd also refused to leave her mother's side, fighting like a wolf when they tried to move her to her own bed. Moving his hand over to her wrist, Silvanus checked her pulse, and felt the regular beat fill his fingertips. She moved her eyes towards him, and shut her mouth, giving him a bitter look. They looked at each other for a few moments, before she shut her eyes, and nestled into her mother. In sleep, Astrid moved her arm around her child, drawing her closer. Silvanus watched them for a few minutes, unwilling to look away, lest either one of them died...

He'd thought he was so immoral. But now he knew that his heart, once cold, now beat again. Only for a certain few, perhaps, but beat again it did. Gazing down softly at Astrid and Scarlett, he looked away for a moment, then brought his gaze swiftly back, in terror that something might have happened in the second he'd looked away... Oh Gods, he was going insane. He could even hear a voice in his head: the Night Mother was trying to talk to him, but he shut her out, like he'd trained himself to do. He wouldn't listen to that mouldy old bitch now, he wouldn't take his attention away from the people who truly MATTERED to him. Later, he supposed, he would have to talk to her. But for now, Silvanus wasn't going anywhere.

The bloodlust had grown in him, and he'd tried to suppress it, but found it impossible. In the end, in a practically delirious state, Veezara had given him some blood, as a true friend would. The Argonian had got back practically the minute Silvanus had discovered Astrid and Scarlett were missing, and had been a little annoyed that his welcome back had been involvement in a search party, rather than a cup of spiced wine. But the lizard man was a team player, and had obligingly gone with Silvanus to find them, and had been suitably upset to find them both on the brink of death...

They'd found the attacker, too. A Khajiit, practically torn into pieces, and also almost completely naked. After searching her, they'd found something that had made Silvanus' blood boil. He'd been so angry, that he had torn the corpse into even more pieces, furious. A note had been concealed on her body. A bloodstained note, barely readable in fact, but after Festus had spent several days decoding it (it was entirely written in some strange code that none of them recognised) here is what they'd found:

Sylvia,  
>I trust you to do this for me. Kill the Dark Brotherhood harlot and her brat, then report back to me with their heads as proof of the deed. Meet me in the usual place, where we will discuss payment afterwards. -D<p>

Silvanus had taken the letter, scrunched it up, and thrown it into the fire. Who was this D person? And what did they mean by hiring a thug to kill Astrid and Scarlett? However, he, Nazir, and Babette had gone through the letter, analysing it, and had decided that D probably didn't know either Astrid or Scarlett, as he or she didn't refer to them by name. Also, the person was vicious and cruel, asking for their heads as proof... And therefore, dangerous. Silvanus had ordered that nobody leaves the sanctuary unprepared for trouble, and everyone had been in a state of shock about the whole thing. Xindal had been with Scarlett for a while, like Silvanus, but had left in the end; he'd gone to try and find this D person. When he'd got back, only an hour before, he'd found some things out.

"Here," the demon, covered in sweat, handed Silvanus a scrap of paper. "I went to Riften, and called in a few favours. Sylvia was part of the Thieves Guild up until a few months ago, when she went freelance thug. There was a Thieves Guild bounty out on her head- as you know they hate freelancers- and I managed to get this..." he tried to hand the Breton a large coinpurse, but he batted it aside with a snarl, too worried and angry to bother about money. "Get on with it! Or is that all you know?" Xindal shook his head, and, searching in his pocket, found a slightly dog-eared piece of paper. Unrolling it, he looked at Silvanus over the top of it.  
>"I did some digging, and found out that Sylvia had a partner. A Dunmer named Azeron, to be exact. And he told me, after some persuasion, that a young man had come to them, asking for some deaths... And left them a note. Apparently, he sounded completely insane, but had the gold. I killed Azeron, and I found the note on his body..." he began to read from the scrap of paper. "My heart, now broken, has no other choice, but to end the lives who first heard my voice..." Xindal looked up at him. "What do you think that means?"<p>

Silvanus took the note, and began to read it. Over and over again her read it: "My heart, now broken, has no other choice, but to end the lives who first heard my voice... A previous Dark Brotherhood member, perhaps? A previous lover of Astrid?" Silvanus was thinking fast. "Heard my voice... An oppressed person, maybe? Sithis, I don't know!" biting his lip, he looked up at the demon, who had a pained expression on his face. "Xindal, get me Festus. Tell him I need him." Xindal nodded his head nervously, and jogged out, throwing one last look at the sleeping body of Scarlett. The Breton got up, and began to pace, reciting the words carefully. What did they mean? Perhaps Festus would know: he was the wisest member of the guild, if the grumpiest. A few minutes passed, and Silvanus began to grow impatient. What was Festus playing at? Then, the door opened slightly with a creak, and the old man hobbled into the room, muttering grimly to himself. Silvanus sighed, and went over to him, trying to help him along. Festus slapped his hand. "Don't need your help, boy... I'm as good as in my prime!" he let out a hacking cough, then, under the youth's careful eye, made his way over to the chair nearest the fire. Silvanus took a seat opposite him, and pushed the note towards him. The old wizard frowned. "Eh? What's this?" "It's a riddle, I think. My heart, now broken, has no other choice, than to end the lives who first heard my voice... What do you suppose it means?" Festus frowned, and pored over it for a few seconds... Then, looking up at Silvanus, he shrugged. "I'm not sure... But it sounds like the person who wrote it knew both Scarlett and Astrid personally. Sounds like a close relationship..." he traced his finger over it. "But one, or both of them, hurt this person. Badly. Maybe this person was oppressed, one or both of them talked to him or her, they got close, then one or more of them broke his or her heart... Sounds like a he to me."  
>"Mmm, I suppose." and, together, they began to look over the note with careful eyes...<p>

"Someone prayed and guess who came, The hooded man in someone's name,  
>Who left and then he came once more,<br>To pass through the wall, window, and door,  
>I lie in fear, my mouth agape,<br>As the blade did cleave your nape..." Diablos put down his quill, a dark look in his eye. He knew, after Astrid and Scarlett had been brought in, that his plan had not worked. Supposedly, Sylvia was a "perfect alternative to the Dark Brotherhood"... What a load of shit! Stuffing the piece of paper with his newly written poem into his desk, he let out a sigh. He'd lost all sense of life now: all he wanted was to get revenge on the Dark Brotherhood... Really, he knew that his revenge should only be for Xindal and Scarlett... But he no longer cared. To him, anyone who cared about either of them could die too... Oh he loved Scarlett. He loved her beautiful eyes, her hair, her body, her sweet, sadistic smile... Some day, she would be all his, whether she liked it or not. Dead or alive, he didn't care. He would have her, or she would die... It was then he had an idea. A brilliant, truly insane idea... He'd knew that they were going to try and kill the Emperor, soon. But if he alerted the Penitus Oculatus, then they could catch Silvanus and Scarlett in the job! He had no grudge against Silvanus, but that would be a way to get Scarlett...

And then all he had to do was kill Xindal... He could tell the Penitus Oculatus where the sanctuary was! Oh yes! Tell them how to get in, give them the pass-phrase, and then he could escape and be free from those bastards the Dark Brotherhood! Eyes gleaming with excitement, he set to work, a terrible, twisted grin warping his features. Diablos would get them all, get Xindal, get Scarlett, get all of those evil people!

In his rush to kill them, he didn't think about consequences. Pulling a piece of paper from his desk, he dipped his quill in a pot of ink, and began to write. The letter that would be all of their downfall.


	40. The Ice Princess

Scarlett was getting steadily worse. Although, in some ways, she was getting better.

Astrid could now get up, talk, and was her own self again. She'd lost a lot of blood, but with the exception of being slightly paler for a few days, she had completely recovered. At first, they'd worried that the baby might be injured, but the child was proving very robust. It had resisted the potions it's mother now took daily so to not look pregnant, and had survived the blood loss and shock. Also, after checking Astrid's womb to see if it had died of a result from the attack, they'd found out it was a boy, and the proud parents were now discussing names...

But Scarlett was not nearly as lucky. Originally, the assassins had presumed she'd just got a minor concussion, but after the large, gaping gash in her forehead didn't heal, even with Babette's constant healing, they'd known it was something more. She was now in a coma. For almost two weeks she'd been in a coma: they'd had to nourish her body using potions and spells; the young Nord would die of starvation, otherwise. Silvanus' 18th birthday had come and gone with little notice. Even the Breton himself had barely noticed, until Astrid had brought in his large stack of presents, which he'd opened, thanked them all, but not used. There had been no time.

Both he and Astrid hadn't moved from Scarlett's bedside, apart from to wash and Silvanus to bring them both food. Astrid's green eyes never left her daughter's sleeping face, so peaceful, as tears trickled down her cheeks. They didn't know if the child would ever wake up or, by Sithis, if she did, they didn't know if she'd remember anything at all. The cut on her forehead was huge, and deep; it had pierced her skull. Although, at the time, she'd been alright, it had been a long-lasting thing: she'd hit her head hard, it had got infected, she'd been fine for a matter of minutes, then she'd blacked out. For a few days after that she was fine, but then the infection set in... Silvanus had awoken to find her completely immobile, eyes shut tight, lips slightly parted. He'd thought she was dead, but after checking her wrist, had found her stuttering, irregular heartbeat... But if it was hard for him, then it was unimaginable how hard it was for Astrid.

Her child, her baby, her cub, the thing she loved most in the world... Could die. After she'd fought so hard to protect her, she could now die... Astrid could scream at the injustice. Hadn't she, after all, with blood running down her arms, killed the girl's attacker? She'd had no strength left in her body, but her motherly insticts had made her... And now look what had happened. She hadn't left the child's bedside except to wash, and even then, she'd sprinted back to Scarlett quickly, terror filling her heart that the child might have died in the ten minutes she'd gone...

A tear, glistening and pearly, rolled down her face, as Scarlett lay, completely still, on the bed. Bringing her hand to the girl's cheek, she stroked it gently, willing the girl to awaken... But Scarlett slept on, unaware in her blissful sleep, that her mother and her family were so miserable... Eyelids light as butterflies, she dreamt of the Void: laughing like a young child again, she played in the vast expanse of clouds... She could feel the cold, empty air on her skin, and laughed delightedly as Sithis played with her, conjuring up things for her to play with: all the toys that she'd never had... She didn't know, in this dream world, that she was in a coma. Scarlett didn't remember, in this dream world, that she had a mother. Scarlett didn't remember, in this dream world, that she was Scarlett. All she knew, was that she was an killer, and she wanted to suck the life out of every person who wasn't: man, woman, or child, she didn't care. Giggling as she stabbed the imaginary Blade of Woe into an imaginary victim, she turned a cartwheel backwards, so happy in this alternate world that she didn't care about anything in that pitiful place below... She didn't ever want to go back there! It was so beautiful here! The blood, the death, the endless expanse of space that she could play and murder in! Scarlett would never be bored again! Pausing, she sat down, and lay back, relishing the soft feeling of the gray clouds on her back. She looked up into the fake sky, and saw the blood red moon, and raised her face towards it, staring into Sithis' eye. The sky was completely black, but, somehow, she could see as easily as if it were day... A warm breeze fluttered over her face, and she shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling of eternal summer's night washing over her... Then, a fluttering feeling on her face. Lazily half opening her eyes, she could see a cloudy butterfly. She watched it circling her head for a few moments, before she grew bored, and her hand flew up to crush it. Grabbing the fake insect, she sat up, and began to peel it's wings from it, tearing at it's little body.

Somewhere, in the Void, Sithis laughed.

But neither Astrid, Silvanus, Veezara, Babette, or Xindal knew any of this. Sitting by her bedside, they watched her sleeping face intently, waiting for a sign of movement, a sign of life... anything. Weeks had passed, days and nights had come and gone, and yet the child still slept: so innocent and young in her slumber. When awake, she never looked innocent: the twisted smile on her face, the evil curve to her lips, the poisonous sparkle in her eyes, her heavy eyelids, her relaxed posture... But in sleep, she looked like a vulnerable child. "She looks different when she's asleep." Silvanus spoke, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He hadn't felt the need to speak since Scarlett had fallen into her coma. None of them had. The assassins hadn't quite realised how much life she brought to the santuary: she was generally quite annoying, yes, but in a comforting way. But now, looking so small and pale, none of them could call her annoying. She looked like a corpse, cheeks gaunt, face hollowed. Almost skeletal. All of them believed she would die.

Except Astrid. She would not let her child, her only child, die. She had barely heard Silvanus' comment, barely heard the light chuckles in answer from Veezara and Babette... All she could hear was her daughter's shallow breathing and her irregular heartbeat. "I won't let you die." she whispered, shutting her eyes. And truly, in her heart of hearts, she would not let Scarlett die. She would sit by her bedside for the rest of her years, if she had to. But there was no way in the Void that she would leave. The seductive, teasing, authorative mistress had disappeared, although not entirely gone, as Astrid, dishevelled, watched her daughter sleep.

None of them, in the room, noticed the dark eyes peeking through the gap in the door, pale, thin fingers wrapped around the ledge, the shock of curly hair above a drawn face that stared through at them. Jealous. Insane. Diablos watched, in quiet discontent. In part misery, part joy, he broke away, hands in pockets, and walked down the stairs. His hair had grown, now, and it covered his face in a way that almost resembled Silvanus'. Darkly dreaming, he walked into the main hall, watching from under his eyelids as Andromeda, at the poolside, washed her armour in it, trying to rid the black leather of the dried blood. He leant against the wall and watched her for a few moments; she hadn't seen him. He cleared his throat, and she tipped her head around to look at him. Flashing him a worried smile, the Bosmer continued her washing, looking back at him every few seconds. After five minutes, she got up and stared at him. "What?" she said, raising her eyebrows. Diablos looked back at her, eyes unwavering. He was trying out his new technique. She glared straight back at him, before turning around and continuing her washing, muttering something to herself. He grinned, a terrible, terrible smile, and walked towards the stairs, getting further and further away from Scarlett with every step. In one way, his heart was breaking with every stride he took. In another, he was imagining stamping on her as he walked... However, at that moment, he wasn't quite sure which side he was going on...

For a few days, he'd felt awful. Suicidal, almost. But then, he'd shaken those thoughts out of his head. In fact, he'd just got back from Solitude, where he'd delivered the message to Commander Maro in person, and told the man his plan. Things were going well... So why wasn't he happy? He spat on the floor, furious with himself. Why couldn't he summon up the damn power to be evil? Sending that Sylvia bitch to kill Scarlett and Astrid for him was a bad idea... He should have done it himself! But he couldn't summon up the courage, somehow. He didn't know how he'd found the bravery in him to kill Vassago, especially that suddenly. Originally, he'd wanted to draw it out...

Sitting down at his desk, he took out a quill, and began to write. Sometimes, he had trouble writing poems... Not today. Scarlett, lying there in her coma, was his muse. "The ice princess, on her frozen throne,  
>Watches her subjects, as they grovel and moan,<br>The queen counts every jewel in her crown,  
>What can't be saved is measured in pounds,<br>The cold outside is bad enough for a start,  
>But even Skyrim isn't as bleak as the cold in my heart."<p>

"Mother?" it had been days. Days and days since Diablos had started that poem... Astrid was tired. More tired than she'd ever been in her life... The hell, she could have fallen asleep on her feet. But now, on this day... It was all worth it. Because the "ice-princess" had awakened.

It was a rainy day, and thunder was crackling in the dark skies. Even underground, in the sanctuary, they could hear the pitter patter of raindrops. It was a change from the never ending snow: it was now almost Sun's Dawn, and Astrid knew that the baby was due in a little over a week. Also, the death of the Emperor... They'd been planning for months. And now it was almost time. In fact, Astrid had been dozily thinking about the plan, as she heard a cracked, low voice come out from under the bed covers. She'd stood still for a moment, almost forgetting that Scarlett was under there. Then, with a gasp of shock, the woman almost fell backwards off her chair, and leaped up, running to the bed, and kneeling down. Out of the covers, poked a weary, pale face, with a stitched up wound dominating her pretty face. Her eyes were half open, as she looked balefully at her mother. She stretched her arms, and let out a yawn.

"Shit... What happened?" she let out a grunt of pain, and let her arms fall to her sides. Then, shaking them a little, slowly, the blood flow returned to her arms. She stretched again, more successfully this time. "I mean, after we got attacked... You're okay!" suddenly, she threw her arms around her mother's neck, and they were both were crying: tears of joy as, for the first time in a month, Scarlett held her mother. Astrid, rocking her gently in surprisingly strong arms, kissed the top of her head. "Oh thank Sithis... You're alive!" Scarlett let out a choked laugh, that turned into a sob. Irritated, the wiped the tears away from her face, and looked up at her mother, eyes as sparkly and inquisitive as they always were. "I mean... the hell, how long have I been asleep? I'm starving..." shifting her weight, she tried to get up, and Astrid tried to push her back into bed, but the child resisted. With new found strength, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Bloody hell, they feel like lead..." she mumbled, before planting her feet on the ground, and standing up... For a few seconds she wobbled, then, with a triumphant laugh, she found her place on her feet, and walked her first few shaky steps... Then, she found her place, and did a crazed backflip, landing on two feet, laughing.

Silvanus ran in, eyes urgent at hearing the disturbance and, bursting into the room, caught the last of Scarlett's rather impressive back flip... Both Astrid and Scarlett were laughing, and, seeing his wide eyed face, laughed even more. Scarlett went and sat down on her mother's lap, practically doubled over in joy at being free of her strange, disturbing dream world... She could barely remember it, or the fact that she'd rather enjoyed being there... But that didn't matter. She was so happy, and both Astrid and Silvanus were so happy, that nothing mattered. Only the three of them, laughing away in a joyous haze, mattered...

Diablos couldn't hear from outside the sanctuary, lying in the snow. All he could hear was, again and again, his mother screaming. Eyes wide.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" that evening, the whole Brotherhood was assembled in the main hall. Now Scarlett was awake, and her normal, hyper self, to them, everything was good. Now, there was only one thing on their minds: the contract that would reinstate the Brotherhood, and put them back on the pedastal of fear; the fear they hadn't held for decades. An edge of excitement was in the air. "The plan is this," Astrid had been masterminding the entire operation. Scarlett and Silvanus would do the contract. "I've managed to get Silvanus and Scarlett a way into the Emperor's tower. As you all know, he is visiting Skyrim soon, thanks to the murder of Vittoria Vici. He thinks it is safe, because, after Silvanus," the Nord woman pointed at the Breton in question. "Planted an incriminating letter on Gaius Maro's body, which was found, the Emperor and the Penitus Oculatus have been lulled into a false sense of security..." the assassins spoke in hushed whispers for a few seconds, before, with rapt attention, turning their eyes back to Astrid. "The Emperor will be having a dinner with several noblemen. Have you, by any chance, heard of the gourmet?"

"The gourmet!" Babette cried out, waving her hand in the air like a school child. When everyone stared at her, she blushed. "Sorry..." she mumbled, looking at her feet. "I'm... I'm a fan." then, realising what Astrid was getting at, she looked up in terror, shaking her head. "No, no, no, no! You didn't kill the gourmet!" the sadistic smile on Astrid's face all but confirmed it. Babette sank into her chair. "Oh great... I loved his cooking..." she muttered mutinously. "Well, Skyrim had better say hello to bland food with his death... Don't think I'm cooking for you..."

Astrid cleared her throat, to shut the 300 year old vampire up. Seriously, at times like that, she acted like a twelve year old. After a few seconds, when everyone's eyes were back on her, Astrid continued, "Yes, sorry, Babette, I did indeed kill the Gourmet. Tracking him down was difficult, but manageable..." she looked at Silvanus directly. "The Gourmet was supposed to be cooking at the Emperor's little get together... But, you see, as nobody really knows who the Gourmet is, apart from us... Nobody knows that he's dead. So, the cook is still expected to turn up, and nobody knows who he is or what he looks like... So, Silvanus here will be impersonating him, and Scarlett will be coming along as his apprentice Giorgia who also lies dead at the bottom of a lake..." she chuckled darkly. "Silvanus and Scarlett will go in, and make a nice soup for the Emperor... Then slip in poison. The old bastard will be dead before he even knows it... It took all the blackmails, bribes, and favours I could pull in, but I managed to get you," she spoke, again, directly to the both of them. "Safe exit from the tower. The guards will be after you, so get away as quickly as you can. Here," jumping down from the pedastal, she handed Scarlett a strange, knarled old root. The girl turned it over a few times in her small hands, frowning.

"What's this?" she asked, looking behind her at Silvanus, who also shrugged. Astrid smiled. "It's called jarrin root. Found only on the island of Stros M'kai... Tasteless, scentless, and clear when added to a soup, or broth, or whatever... But it can also be cut up. I doubt anyone would recognise it: it's extremely rare... Kills quickly, at first taste." Scarlett threw it at Silvanus, who caught it deftly, and examined it carefully. Then, pocketing it, he grinned.

"So we're all sorted then?"

"Yes. You set off tomorrow for Solitude... Here." the Nord woman tossed him a sheet of paper, then, rummaging in the knapsack she'd brought with her, pulled out two sets of white clothing, soft shoes, and a chefs hat. Giving the smaller sets of both clothing and shoes to Scarlett, she handed Silvanus the other pair and the hat. He raised his eyebrows, and she went red, and let out a little giggle; extremely rare for her.

"What? You might as well look the part..."


	41. The Book of Dead Poems

Xindal and Scarlett were sitting, heads close together, eyes shut. The feeling of their hands clasped, their warm bodies pressing lightly against each other, was enough. They didn't even have to look at each other: the knowing that they were both there and living was enough for the young lovers. The demon and the Nord, so different in both temprament and looks, were enveloped in love. She'd hated him, but under that, there had been real affection. As for Xindal? He'd always known about his affection, always known that he was in love with her. Their kisses were tender and sweet, so unlike them, as, finally, they broke apart, and began to whisper. Nobody, apart from each other, could tell what they were saying, as they muttered clumsy sweet talk, eyes locked on each other. But Diablos could see them, and that was enough.

He'd just returned from Solitude, on "family business". If he was to take Astrid's philosophy, and call the Brotherhood his family, then technically, he hadn't been lying. He'd gone to Commander Maro, and told him his plan that would suit them both: the Brotherhood, and all of Diablos' past, would be burnt away. Maro had promised him free passage into High Rock, and enough gold for him to live a comfortable life. Finally, he would have the life he deserved: away from murders, Scarlett, Xindal, Silvanus, Astrid, and anyone else in their horrible little clan that dared to interfere with his plans... But the hurt was not gone. Watching Scarlett and her demon together, whispering sweetly, he felt a pang in his heart. Diablos had swallowed an invisibility potion, after walking through the door and hearing their muffled talk, so to eavesdrop. But he was regretting it.

Every look that passed between the two was a dagger in his heart. Every swish of Scarlett's beautiful hair, every flutter of her heavily eyelids, every smile that crossed her twisted lips... The pain was unimaginable. To think that this may be the last time he ever saw her alive... She, along with Silvanus, would be slaughtered as they left the Emperor's tower, where an actor had been called to stand in for the poor old leader. And then, Maro and his men would move onto the sanctuary, and destroy it, slaughtering everyone inside... Apart from him. He'd hide in one of Scarlett's little dens, and then, when they were all dead, come out and debase their bodies... Love for Scarlett, and hate for both her, Xindal, and all the sadistic things these people had done drove him to it. They thought he would be their mere puppet? Well the Brotherhood could think again. Diablos wouldn't let them ruin his life. But, as he watched Scarlett and Xindal kissing again, he felt a deep rage simmering up from the pit of his stomach... It should be him there! Him with his hands in Scarlett's hair, him kissing her like that! He'd known her longer, practically worshipped her, and this bastard comes in, acted like an idiot for a while, then the next minute they're together! Ridiculous. And, although Diablos didn't want to admit it... Painful.

"Scarlett..." he muttered, so quietly that only he could hear it. This would probably be the last time he saw her alive... He'd have to go to her grave. Maybe take a lock of her hair, once she was dead, for memories... But no. He couldn't spoil that pristine beauty, even when worms were tearing at her flesh... If she even got a grave. Perhaps she'd just be thrown onto the fire. He shuddered at the thought. The idea of Scarlett going up in ashes... As much as he hated her, he also loved her so much that he would have died for her... If only she could see how much better he was than Xindal! If only he could prove himself, to her... But he couldn't, now. The next day, the sanctuary would be all gone, and she'd be in the Void. She didn't know that; she probably thought that she'd live for years, have a family... The family that belonged to him. If she was going to have children, they would be his and his alone, and they could start up a life together, Diablos and Scarlett against the world... His wistful fantasies ended as words emerged from her mouth... Words that he didn't want to hear. They practically burned his ears.

"Xindal..." she breathed, and he replied quietly, making her laugh as they began to kiss again. He felt tears of anger pricking in his eyes, and watched, invisible, as they kissed. He had an urge to snap Xindal's neck, then to replace him, sitting there with Scarlett, and never move... But no. But she would see the light. Sithis, she'd be regretting her choice, as her blood poured onto the ground, and she died... Shutting his eyes, the young Nord walked away from the couple, unable to look at them any longer. Oh Scarlett... Why?

He'd talk to her before she left, try and persuade her to see the light... Then, if she agreed and loved him back, he would run to Solitude, if only to reach Maro first... Even if he died along the way, he would run for her, and keep running, even in death. That was a good inspiration. In his head, he thought the words: "The man walks in death, Eyes raised to the black sky, Breathing his last breath, He lies back and waits to die." that was good, he thought. Perhaps he would leave a poem on Scarlett's grave... or give it to her himself. Yes, before she went, he would give her his masterpiece: The Book of Dead Poems. He'd been writing it for years, and now, it was finally complete. After he left, he wouldn't be depressed anymore, so where was the need for it? So, yes, he would give it to Scarlett, the love of his life... As she headed towards the grave.

He chuckled in his madness.

The Brotherhood sat around the long table; for once they all sat together as they ate. It was late evening, and Nazir had cooked several rabbits: Scarlett's favourite food (as Silvanus was content to drink the blood he'd bottled from his last trip into Falkreath). The assassins were laughing, eating, drinking, and chatting animatedly, as they discussed tomorrow's events: the events that would bring the Dark Brotherhood back into proper business... the assassination of an Emperor. Even though rabbit was her favourite food, Scarlett wasn't eating. She was far too nervous. She'd had some large, important assassinations over her time: a Jarl, two or three important politicians, four heirs and heiress', etcetera, but this was the most large-scale thing she'd ever done... In killing the Emperor of Tamriel, she was splitting up the Empire and the Government... A brilliant prospect. The Stormcloaks would have good ground to take over Skyrim, which was exactly what she desired. After several near executions, she had about the largest grudge against the Empire it is possible to get. She yawned like a cat, tired. Then, she leant her head against her mother's shoulder. Astrid stroked her hair softly, absentmindedly looking at Silvanus, who was chatting to Veezara. He'd never looked so handsome: his hair was still far too long, shoulder length now, with his fringe completely over his eyes, but now it seemed full of life, and his electric blue eyes had an unfamiliar sparkle. He'd outlined his eyes in kohl for the occasion. Then, she looked down at her daughter, and a smile of pride filled up her eyes.

Scarlett was growing up so fast. She, like Silvanus, had outlined her eyes, but more heavily, giving them a smoky look. The scars from her forehead had gone, and her predatorial smile was becoming less creepy, and more like her mother's with every day that went on. Aged fourteen, Scarlett no longer looked like a child, and never would again. Astrid half missed her baby, and was half proud that the girl was now so beautiful. Ah, well. She was still extremely childish at heart, even if she looked older, now. Grinning, as the Nord woman remembered how, earlier that day, Scarlett's triple cartwheel that had ended in her splashing into the pool and coming out completely soaked, spluttering with laughter. Growing up... no. Honestly, no. But it wouldn't last, and Astrid knew that, and she spread an arm around her daughter. Then, she felt eyes on her face, and turned around to see Silvanus smiling at her. She felt her breath taken away at his smile, and smirked back. "The baby's due next week, but we still haven't decided on a name," Silvanus began. Astrid chuckled, and leaned across the table to kiss his cheek. Then, she turned to the table at large, who were now looking, avidly, at them. Even Scarlett had sat up, and was now perching on the arm of Xindal's chair. Silence. Then, Silvanus spoke again. "As we are, well..." he was feeling a little awkward at the sentimentality, but continued anyway, "A family, I think we should all decide on the name..." glancing at his lover for encouragement, she nodded for him to continue, smiling. He ran one hand through his white-blond hair, before continuing. "So... what do you think? And, no, we aren't calling him Sithis."

For a moment, they all sat, thinking. Then, Festus spoke up: "I think he should be called Festus." they all looked at him, eyebrows raised. He coughed, before finishing, "After all, any child with that name would grow up to be as fantastic a wizard as I am..." he was cut off by several boos. Grumpily, he sat back down, muttering that it was only an idea. Next, Gabriella spoke her mind,

"We could call him Othrelos, after our dear departed brother... Or, perhaps, Arnbjorn... No." she seemed to rethink that idea, before she recieved any boos, like Festus had. "Cicero? No..." she seemed to be changing her mind as she made it up. Eventually, Astrid sighed, and cut her off, after several new names (that none of them were certain actually existed).

"I like Lukos. Lukos Coppercroft..." she seemed to ponder the name for a second, then nodded. Turning her eyes to Silvanus, she waited for a second... Before he, slowly, nodded too.

"I like it. Lukos Lucien Coppercroft? After the legendary Speaker Lucien Lachance? It works, I think..."  
>"Yes. So it's settled. Lukos Lucien Coppercroft, our son." there was silence for a second. Then, Nazir raised his glass into the air.<p>

"Alright then," the Redguard said, a smile crossing his lips for once. "To Lukos Lucien Coppercroft, future assassin, and the most bloodthirsty killer we'll ever see..." and as the assassins raised their glasses and toasted to Lukos' health, Diablos knew. He knew that this poor child would never be born. He'd burn in his mother's womb... And he smiled too, and laughed. His laughter joined the others', and soon the dinner became more lighthearted. At the end of the night, before they all staggered off to bed, Scarlett stayed behind. She kissed her mother and Xindal goodnight, hugged Silvanus briefly, then went to the top of the table to fetch herself a glass of water before she went to bed... Diablos seized his chance. Soon, everyone had left the room, aside from him and Scarlett. He walked towards her slowly, and she turned to look at him, smiling. She leaned against the wall, and tilted her head to one side to look at him almost admiringly.

"You okay, Diablos?" she asked, raising the water to her mouth, and taking a sip. Diablos stared at her for a few seconds, before holding out his hand. She frowned at it, then looked up at him... Slowly, she put the glass down, as the two stared at each other. "Walk with me." he said, eyes fixed on her face. For a second, they looked at each other, before Scarlett, without taking his hand, moved to stand by his side, and shrugged. "Fine." he tried not to show his obvious disappointment that she hadn't taken his hand. That wasn't a good sign. But the night was still young, and there was still plenty of time for her to change her mind... They began to walk, together, towards the doorway, before climbing towards the main hall. He stopped by the pool, and gestured for her to sit down. Scarlett did so, giving him a strange look as she hit the ground softly. He sat beside her, and stretched out, idly watching the waterfall. But her eyes didn't leave his face... She was certain he was planning something, but wasn't quite sure what. Why had he dragged her out here, on the day before her big contract, to just stare at some water? She was about to comment on this fact, before Diablos spoke first:

"So, you're with Xindal now." his voice was cool, and unemotional. That was strange for Scarlett: until recently, Diablos had always been extremely overemotional, a bit of a drama king, in her opinion. But now, with almost empty eyes... He looked almost zombie-like. She'd barely heard his question, she was so busy concentrating on his eyes, and he repeated it again, turning to look at her. It was strange: his eyes seemed almost unfocused as they stared at her. "So, you're with Xindal now?"

"Yes." she didn't bother denying his question; why should she lie just to keep him happy? No reason at all. Scarlett prided herself on being rather blunt in her emotions, and she wasn't about to have a heartfelt conversation with Diablos, of all people. He glanced at her, an amused look in his eye. "Why Xindal?" the question shocked her. She glared at him, before heaving a quiet sigh, and gazing into the waterfall herself. Why was she here, answering his pointless questions, when she could be bloody asleep? "Because I love him." she replied. "Because I love him." looking back at him, she saw the outright hurt in his thin face. She let out a breath. She knew he liked her, but doubted that he actually was in love with her. Sithis, he barely knew her! In the few months she'd known Xindal she'd seen him every day: okay, perhaps he'd been pretty annoying in the time she'd seen him, but that didn't matter to her. He knew her almost as well as her own mother, and all her traits... Diablos didn't see anything bad about her. He didn't know about her intense fear of spiders, or hagravens, or that she probably had slight OCD, or that her ears looked too elvish to be properly Nordic... All he saw was perfect. Diablos got that across. And it really irritated her. Perhaps she would have been interested in him if he'd registered that she had faults, plenty of them.

"Oh... Well, I was going to give you this. You might want to read it." his voice was flat now. Rummaging in his knapsack, he brought out a black book, with some drawings etched on the cover. They were rather good, if not particularly professional, and she traced her finger over the lines. "It's a book of poems that I wrote for you. I'm not particularly skilled at killing, but I like writing... I hoped you might want to read it. Goodnight, and good luck for tomorrow..." and then, he did something unexpected. He kissed her cheek.

It was slightly disturbing for Scarlett. And also slightly weird. The fact that he'd asked her why she was with Xindal, given her a book of his poems that he'd written for her, then kissed her...? It was sweet, but at the same time... Strange. What was he trying to say? And he'd gone. Leaving her sitting on the bank, staring at the thick black book in her lap. Turning around, and making sure he was gone, she opened it, and began to read... What she read was not what she had expected. She'd expected, perhaps, a few love poems... But no. These poems were exciting, dangerous... and, could it be? Evil. Reading the first page, she felt a small smile at the corners of her lips. Sithis, this boy did know how to please a bloodthirsty assassin girl.

_When in snow, I like to lie,_  
><em>And fold my arms,<em>  
><em>And wait to die, As you lie, the dark man comes, And ruins you, then makes you die My Master's hands are stained with guilt, Because he killed the life we built,<em>  
><em>Alone in the cold, a child cries,<em>  
><em>He watches as his family dies,<em>  
><em>He thought he'd never feel such pain,<em>  
><em>But the blood on his hands will wash off in the rain,<em>  
><em>From whence the mist and darkness comes,<em>  
><em>You emerge among the forsaken,<em>  
><em>Alone, you stumble, your eyes reflect fear,<em>  
><em>Together, Scarlett, we can escape from the taken,<em>  
><em>Someone prayed, and guess who came?<em>  
><em>The hooded man in Sithis' name,<em>  
><em>Who left, and then he came once more,<em>  
><em>To pass through the wall, window, and door,<em>  
><em>I lie in fear, my mouth agape,<em>  
><em>As the blade did cleave your nape...<em>

Scarlett's eyes grew wider and wider with every word. Then, she read more. Through the night, she read every page, then began again, heart quickening with every sentence. She'd hoped to get some rest that night, but there was no time to sleep. She had to read to the end of this masterpiece... And when she was finished, it was the early hours of the morning: she knew it wouldn't be long until she had to go. She could hear stirring from the rooms, and snapped the book shut quickly. Going up into the entrance hall, she stuffed it in her knapsack. She could read it again on the journey. She had to get ready.

Going over to the pool, she stripped quickly, and washed herself and her hair. Then, getting out, she changed into the white dress, tights, and apron that would serve as her disguise. She also had a metamorphing potion to give her the looks of Giorgia, but she wouldn't take that until everyone was up to see them off. She didn't want to alarm anyone. Pulling a brush through her hair, she rimmed her eyes in kohl, and used a heat spell that Babette had given her to dry her hair. She was feeling hyped and ready to go already: she could feel the adrenaline filling her, and smiled as she thought of what she and Silvanus were about to do... All thoughts of Xindal and Diablos were pushed out of her head, as she imagined the glory of killing the Emperor! After that, she could think about petty little things like who she wanted to end up with. In the end, she was considering ditching both of them and marrying Aventus Aretino... She chuckled at the idea, as she heard footsteps coming into the room, and turned her head. It was Astrid and Silvanus, both sleepy eyed, but dressed. Astrid in her normal shrouded armour, Silvanus looking very uncomfortable in a stiff white shirt, trousers, and shoes... But even Scarlett, in her excited mood, had to admit that the chef's hat looked absolutely ridiculous on the Breton. She started to laugh. Astrid did too, but Silvanus, who evidently did not find it too funny, growled.

"It is not funny... I never imagined myself killing the Emperor wearing a stupid hat..." pulling it off, he shook out his hair. Astrid turned to him, and ran her hands through it, as they gazed at each other. Then, just as he thought she was going to kiss him, she put the hat back down on his head.

"Keep it on." she said, between both her, Scarlett, and Silvanus' laughing at the unexpected action. "Your hair is recognisable anywhere, my dearest."  
>"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted." he teased, but was shut up as she kissed him. Scarlett looked away, miming being sick. She was perfectly fine with Astrid and Silvanus kissing when they were alone. But considering it was her MOTHER who was being kissed, she'd rather it wasn't in front of her. After about twenty seconds, they pulled away, and embraced. "Finally." Scarlett muttered, then swore as Silvanus threw the hat at her. Then, she heard more movement, and turned to see Xindal, Babette, and Veezara at the door. She smiled, and went to hug each one of them, getting a whispered good luck from Babette and Veezara, and a gentle kiss from Xindal. Then, she saw dark eyes watching her from behind the others. Looking Diablos carefully in the eyes, she kissed Xindal again... But he disappeared as soon as the couple's lips met. She felt slightly bad, but didn't want Diablos getting hurt by thinking he had a chance. Then, as Silvanus went to bid the three farewell, Scarlett turned to her mother.<p>

Mother and daughter held each other softly. Scarlett clung to her mother, and Astrid kissed her daughter's forehead, before holding her at arms length, and looking down at her, tears of pride filling her eyes. "So grown up..." the woman whispered. Scarlett smiled, a little embarrassed. "Mama, don't cry. I'll be back later." she said, and Astrid stroked her face fondly. "I know. I'm just proud... Good luck. You come back to me now." they embraced again, before Scarlett began to walk towards the door. Then, Astrid and Silvanus kissed again, smiling at each other.

"Look after her... And look after yourself. I love you."  
>"Don't give birth to Lukos without me. I want to be here when he's born." they smiled at each other, before Astrid rammed the chef's hat down on his head again, playfully. He laughed. "I love you too, Astrid. Don't do anything crazy." "Me?" she batted her eyelids and feigned innocence. He grinned, and they kissed once more, before Silvanus pulled away, and waved at the others. The other members of the Brotherhood, Andromeda, Festus, Gabriella, and Nazir had come up, and were waving at Silvanus and Scarlett.<p>

"See you later! Hail Sithis!" Silvanus yelled, and they all laughed, and cried it back... Veezara so tall, so calm, so friendly; Babette, so young, so innocent; Xindal, so demonic but so cocky and sweet; Andromeda, flirtatious and smart; Festus, trying to smile (and failing miserably); Gabriella smiling, waving one crocheting needle in the air; Nazir with his head tilted to one side, smiling. Silvanus wondered where Diablos was, and supposed he was probably still asleep. Scarlett said her last farewells, and Silvanus did too, before they walked towards the entrance hall, in high spirits, hearts practically bursting out of their ribcages in anticipation.

"Are you drinking your metamorph potion?" Silvanus remembered, just before they reached the Black Door. Scarlett frowned for a second, then slapped herself in the face. "Shit. Nearly forgot... By Sithis, if I did, we'd both be dead before we even got to Castle Dour. I don't think those citizens will forgive and forget, especially after they did..." she pulled her sleeve up to reveal the painful looking brand that now dominated her shoulder. "This. And tried to lop my head off. Here," she shoved her knapsack into Silvanus' hands, and, rummaging in her pocket, pulled out a potion in a green phial. It had taken Babette months to make, and would transform Scarlett into the complete doppelganger of Giorgia who now lay at the bottom of a lake. Lifting it in the air in a sarcastic toast, she brought it to her lips, and, shutting her eyes, swallowed. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, Scarlett was gone.

In her place, stood a small, Breton girl who looked about eleven or twelve, with shoulder length red hair, freckles on a petite, delicate face, and wide blue eyes. Silvanus nearly fell backwards in shock, but when Scarlett spoke, she still had her voice. Contorting Giorgia's features, she pulled a face. Silvanus laughed, and handed her back her knapsack. "Have I shrunk?" she said, shaking her head. It was strange, hearing Scarlett's playful, quite low, bordering sultry voice coming out of such a childish body. When Silvanus nodded, she clicked her tongue, and looked down at herself critically. "Bloody hell, didn't this girl eat any of the Gourmet's meals? I feel like a lamb rack..." her eyes moved to her flat chest, and she winced. "If this doesn't wear off by eight tonight, like Babette said it would, then I'm slaughtering EVERYONE. Okay? Everyone." The Breton man wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. She looked deadly serious. He started to laugh again, and she glared at him. Opening the Black Door, she gave him a mean look. "At least I don't have to wear that stupid hat."


	42. Recipe for Disaster

The cart trundled to a stop in Solitude. It was late afternoon, and it was surprisingly warm for Sun's Dawn. There was a pleasant breeze in the air, and the smell of hay. Carts was coming in and out of the capital city constantly, and, as the young man and the child jumped down from their own, it accelerated away at intense speed, so to make room for a large carriage. The man flipped a coin to a stable hand, then, beckoning to the child, they walked towards the gates of Solitude. To any watchers, they were a chef and an apprentice girl. It wasn't rare for chefs and their apprentices to come into the gem of Skyrim; there were so many rich people who liked to hold parties, that it was an almost common sight. Nobody spared them a second glance.

But those people didn't know that, just a few metres away from them, were two of the most dangerous assassins of the current era... A rather disturbing thought. However, as they walked through into the capital city, they did not look at anyone, did not riot, or fight, or kill... They were muttering quietly to each other, but were only exchanging polite nods with people looking their way, not trying to kill them.

Silvanus' heart was beating fast as a mad drummer. In a little over two hours, because it was now five, he would have killed the Emperor of Tamriel, which would bring the Dark Brotherhood back into the limelight! Citizens would be fearing for their very lives, he fantasized, as they walked down alleyways, staring suspiciously at each other. It would be heaven! Everyone would know his name, know Scarlett's name, know Astrid's name! Business would be better than ever, his son would be born in a few days... Everything was going according to plan. "I'm nervous." he heard Scarlett speak and, turning towards her, nearly jumped out of his skin, before remembering that she had morphed into the shape of the young assistant Giorgia. It was unsettling hearing Scarlett's voice coming from this child. He winced, then grinned, shaking his head at her.

"Don't be nervous. Be excited. Think about what we're going to do, Sca-" he was cut off as she stamped hard on his toe. "I mean Giorgia." she smiled back at him, albeit a little grimly, as they walked through the busy streets. They almost lost each other, so violently they were being shoved. If Silvanus was being himself, he would have grabbed and stabbed someone by now, but he was not Silvanus Coppercroft. He was The Gourmet, sophisticated chef, and he had to act the part. Discretedly kicking a pickpocket in the shins as the boy went for his purse, he grabbed Scarlett's hand, and pulled her towards the great, looming mass of towers that was Castle Dour... Where the Emperor now was, readying himself for his dinner... The last dinner he would ever eat. However, there was one thing Silvanus was a little worried about: the fact that he really couldn't cook. Scarlett was a tiny bit better, but neither of them were anywhere near the Gourmet's level... What if their plan was ruined before it even began? Burning whatever meal the Emperor wanted would give them away immediately. When he voiced his concerns to Scarlett, she chuckled.

"We'll just have to wing it. Say that you... I don't know... have ataxia or something. Cough everywhere, so they won't let you near the food. Or be a diva, and demand that the castle chef does it all for you. Whatever you think will work... Sithis, we really didn't think this through, did we?"  
>"No." they both laughed, but anxiously. It was true; now it came down to it, they really hadn't sorted out the little details. All the big things, like their disguises, and how they would kill the man, and how they would escape were all sorted out. But things like HOW they would get away with cooking a crappy meal? Not so much. Neither of them thought it was plausable for the Gourmet, the greatest cook in Tamriel, to create a burnt meal.<p>

Silvanus knew Solitude well, even if Scarlett didn't particularly, and grabbing her hand, pulled her down a side street he knew led to Castle Dour. She pulled her hand away, if burned, then gave him a sheepish smile when he frowned, confused, at her. Taking that as an explanation, the Breton man shrugged, and beckoned; she followed him without complaint this time. Soon, they were standing in the courtyard of the great castle, staring up in awe at the high towers around them... And the thought of escaping this forboding fortress was not a happy one. To think that in little over two hours they would be running, as fast as they could, away from it, probably pursued by the entire Imperial legion... Silvanus shivered slightly. But he could not afford to be afraid. He had his duty: to kill the Emperor, yes, but also to look after Scarlett, and get the both of them home. He was the responsible adult, here, and he would have to put on a brave face, and act the part. Turning to Scarlett, he took on the role of master, and pointed out Maro to her.

"That's Commander Maro. Here," out of the bag she was carrying (he'd insisted it was just so she looked more like an apprentice, but quite honestly he just couldn't be bothered to hold it himself) he pulled out the Writ of Passage. She dropped the bag abruptly on the floor, massaged her sore hands for a second, then took the piece of paper. He continued, "I'll take the bag. You go and introduce us... As the Gourmet and Giorgia. Okay?" she nodded, and walked forward, heart beating fast. What if she messed up in some way? The tall, slightly hunched Imperial man was looking at her now, as she got closer and closer. His eyebrows, thick and black, now met together in the middle, as he frowned, and she gulped. Usually, she wouldn't be worried about an assassination, it came so naturally to her, but this one, where anything could go wrong and the fate of the Brotherhood depended on it... That was important. She would have to act. The young, petite Breton apprentice... Meek and mild, probably. And well-spoken. She would have to make her voice a little higher, and less... well, people told her it sounded far too flirtatious for a fourteen year old. She would have to remedy that.

Scarlett reached him, and curtsied, keeping her eyes down. This was her moment, the moment she had to act. When she spoke, her voice was sickly sweet, and she knew it, but she would have to suck it up for that day. Coughing politely, she theatrically unrolled the writ, and, as he raised his eyebrows at her, said, "Begging your pardon, sir, but I am with the Gourmet. He is here to cook for the Emperor?" she handed Maro the writ, and he took it. His hawk like, trained eyes scanned it carefully, before he glanced upwards, and looked her up and down. Nodding, as if in confirmation, he handed her back the scrap of paper, as Silvanus walked forwards, and bowed low; he managed to practically sweep the floor with his hair. He'd mixed in upper circles before (even if he was carrying a plate of drinks at the time), and was well trained it etiquette. Speaking in a well polished Breton accent, he stood straight upwards, and said,

"Commander Maro. I am the Gourmet. I believe my young assistant has already shown you the writ?" Maro nodded, eyes opened wide. "You... You're the Gourmet?" the aged Imperial man actually stuttered as he looked Silvanus up and down, like he had Scarlett, mouth practically gaping in shock. Finding himself, the Commander bowed too, almost as low as Silvanus had. The Breton man grinned. He was very tempted to bow again, and see if he could actually scrape the floor with his face, but his nerves held him up. He had to stay professional. He was just as nervous as Scarlett. Holding his hand up to shake, Silvanus smiled. The Imperial smiled too, although his was much more stretched, and took his hand. They shook, and then Maro, with a slightly dramatic flourish, bowed Silvanus and Scarlett towards the door. "Welcome, welcome. Your quarters are upstairs, if you wish to get ready? You have adjoining rooms, and a bathroom... The Emperor's meal must be served at seven exactly. He has his little schedules, you see." his voice took on a business-like tone, as Scarlett stepped ahead, and opened the door for Silvanus and Maro, acting up to her part. The Breton walked through, but Maro did not, resuming his post outside the door. "I shall see you at seven then." he said, before the door slammed shut behind the two assassins, and there was silence.

It was almost eery, in fact, how quiet the Emperor's tower in Castle Dour was. Huge, with a high ceiling, the two slightly awe struck assassins walked in, admiringly. Scarlett went straight to a cupboard, where she opened the door. Silvanus couldn't see what she was doing, as the cupboard door obstructed his view, but when she walked away, he could hear the unfamiliar clink of gold in her pockets. When he raised his eyebrows at her, she went red. "What?" he chuckled, and she smiled ruefully. "If there's anything Delvin Mallory taught me, it's this: whatever you're doing, no matter how important, there's always time to steal some silver." they both laughed, and then walked through the halls. Huge, glass windows were either side of them, and their footsteps made echoes in the gigantic room, full of pews, and an altar at the front of the room. Looking around, Silvanus couldn't see any stairs. Where were they supposed to go? What if they got lost? He knew these were utterly pointless thoughts, but they still worried him. If even one, miniscule thing went wrong, then the whole plan would be messed up. And getting lost was a bad idea.

"Can I help you?" Silvanus nearly leapt out of his skin as he heard a voice behind him. His hand went instinctively to his dagger's handle, and he could see Scarlett doing exactly the same thing, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw only a young boy of about ten, who he presumed to be one of the eunuch's the Emperor supposedly employed, as his voice was high, even for a child's. He was blond, with a sleek bob, and he wore spotless cream clothes with bare feet. Silvanus immediately felt awkward, and extremely sorry for this poor deprived little boy.

"Yes, actually. I am the Gourmet and this is my apprentice, Giorgia," he gestured flamboyantly at Scarlett, who nodded her head meekly. The boy's eyes were now firmly on Scarlett, and Silvanus decided that no, this boy certainly wasn't a eunuch. He was used, when they were out, for boys to stare at Scarlett, but in this form? Even she'd denied it. Biting his lip to stop himself laughing, he continued, "We are looking for our allocated quarters?"  
>"Oh, yes." the boy went red as Scarlett gave him a mocking, wide-eyed look, and turned back to Silvanus, evidently embarrassed. "I will show you to them. Follow me." and he set off at a brisk pace, with Scarlett and Silvanus barely keeping up. They went through long corridors, and up a long flight of stairs, and eventually came to a large wooden door. The boy opened it for them, and bowed them in. Then, sticking his head through, said, "I'll come to pick you up in one hours time to cook." and then, shutting the door softly behind him, walked out.<p>

So the unlikely pair began to look around their room. Or should I say: rooms. Scarlett marvelled at the complicated bath draining system in the bathroom, and insisted that she had a go before Silvanus got to freshen up. When the Breton pointed out she'd be looking at someone else's naked body, she scowled and told him to stick his head up his behind. So, as the young Nord went to have a bath, Silvanus was free to explore the rooms: one, large master bedroom containing a huge, king size bed, a dressing table, a bookshelf, some drawers, and a cupboard; the bathroom which Scarlett was currently occupying; a smaller, more plainly furnished room with a thin single bed, a set of drawers, and a small bookshelf. He was very tempted to have a nap in the comfortable bed, but he knew he needed to plan. So, sitting down at the dressing table, he pulled a sheet of paper from the stack on top of the bookshelf, took the quill and ink that lay beside it, and began to write down the exact plan. It would help him memorise it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, after Scarlett had bathed and finished telling Silvanus about the "magic" that sucked the water down into the ground when she was done, they were both sitting at the dressing table, planning out carefully. For effect, they were planning for "Giorgia" to melt away as they escaped the tower, leaving Scarlett behind, and creating an uproar. So they would have to time it right. The young Nord had suggested they serve an unpoisoned starter first, and then poison the main course, which would string it out well, and the older Breton had agreed. Also, Festus had given them a spell that would change them automatically into bound shrouded armour and give them their weapons, which Silvanus had been practicing. Neither of them were particularly good at magic, but Scarlett was frankly awful, so Silvanus had been given the job. They'd tested it a few times, and it had worked, so all was good there.

"Right. So, we walk into the kitchens, tell the cook to make the starter, main, and dessert, and give her pointless little tips. Then, for the main course, we make her add the jarrin root. Understand?" Scarlett nodded the affermative, as they both looked over the written instructions. They were both trying to play it cool in front of each other, but both were terrified. Silvanus was surprised that Scarlett couldn't hear his heart practically breaking his ribcage, as it beat faster and faster. Out of the window, he could see the sun dial on the clock tower bringing them closer and closer to six, when they would go and start to cook the meal... But he was excited too. A little annoyed, perhaps, that they weren't spilling the Emperor's blood, but still excited. Sithis, their names would go down in history! In his mind, he saw the face that was on septims gurgling as he frothed at the mouth, clutching his throat and his stomach... He grinned. Scarlett smiled too, raising her eyebrows at him.

"What's so funny?"  
>"Doesn't matter... Well, I was just imagining the Emperor dying... All that magestic, snootiness gone, as he lies on the floor choking to death... An Emperor in the Void. An amusing thought, no?" she looked at him for a second, then laughed too. Winking at him, she shook her head, and got up, walking over to the window, and pressing her cheek against it. Suddenly, she seemed melancholy. "I was just thinking... What if Lukos is being born right now? And we aren't there to see it?" Silence. And then, suddenly, Silvanus began to feel very sad too. The idea of his baby son being born and him not being there... He didn't like that idea at all. His heart ached for Astrid and his son, but his duty to Sithis came first in this situation. He got up, and followed her to the window. Putting an arm around her, she leant her head gently against his shoulder. Their embrace was at the same time awkward, and yet extremely intimate. Like brother comforting sister, even though Silvanus was technically more of a father figure. "He won't be. We only left this morning, and Astrid wasn't in labour then, was she? I don't think it would come on that suddenly... Mind you, I'm no healer." he teased, and she broke away, half grinning, half glaring at him. She opened her mouth to start up a banter, but was stopped by a quiet knock on the door. For a moment they both stood still, frozen, before remembering that the little servant boy from earlier had said he would collect them. Breathing a sigh of relief, Scarlett walked over to the door and opened it, and the blond boy stood there, looking very much like a mouse.<p>

"I have come to collect you, sir, and miss." he said, smiling almost robotically. Scarlett felt slightly sorry for him. Sticking two fingers in her mouth, she whistled, forgetting the meek Breton she was supposed to be impersonating. Silvanus walked over, keeping his face impassive. Scarlett could barely stop herself giggling. He looked ridiculous with a serious face and a floppy chefs hat on his head. "Let's go, then." Silvanus spoke in his accent, clearly not forgetting the role he was playing. The servant nodded his head respectfully, before walking off down the corridor. Both assassin's hearts were beating harder than ever, deeply anticipating the kill to come, as they walked after him, not looking at each other, in fear that they may either laugh, hug, or start up a loud fight. In this sort of immensely both stressful and fantastic moment, anything could happen.

Eventually, when they reached the kitchens, both Scarlett and Silvanus could have sworn their hearts had either exploded, or fallen into their stomachs. The adrenaline of the long awaited kill was filling them both, and the air was tense, as they walked into the warm kitchen, and were greeted by the chef. Gianna was already standing over a steaming pot, and the many kitchen staff were hustling and bustling around her: carrying all manner of meats, vegetables, and Sithis knows what else. Silvanus felt very out of place, as he half pushed his way through all of the cooks to reach Gianna, who was currently both yelling at a kitchen boy who had managed to spill Firebrand wine all over the floor, and trying to welcome them. Eventually, after giving the boy a hard thwack around the ear, she turned with what Silvanus knew to be an extremely fake smile on her face.

"Why hello there! My goodness, the Gourmet! Oh finally! When I heard the Gourmet was being brought in to cook for the Emperor, I could hardly believe it!" her voice was unnaturally loud. Both the Nord and the Breton felt a large dislike for her immediately. Trying to keep their own (also extremely fake) smiles on their faces, they both greeted her in their own way, before Silvanus went to stand next to her, near the pot, and Scarlett stood nearby, leaning against the table. "My, my, a Breton! Well I never expected the Gourmet to be a Breton. It almost seems too obvious. You know, some of the greatest cooks have been Bretons, and..." the Breton assassin, tiring of her mindless jabber, interrupted her:

"Enough! The Gourmet is here to cook, not talk! Now, shall we get on with the recipe? Let us begin." Scarlett only stopped herself laughing, but biting her lip so hard, she bled. She knew her friend was playing up to try and get her to laugh, and mentally cursed him for it. What with the seriousness of the situation, why did he have to be so irritating? But Gianna hadn't noticed, as she began to speak again, her voice slightly less fast, and more sane. "Oh, yes... Sorry. Of course. The Emperor has requested your signature dish, the Potage le Magnifique." The Potage le Magnifique? Silvanus had a strange urge to go and resurrect the Gourmet, then kill him again. By Sithis, what a pretentious name for what was probably just boiled fat and maybe a burnt rabbit's head. Signature dish, indeed... "I've taken the liberty of getting it started for you." Both Silvanus and Scarlett thanked Sithis at that point. Neither of them had to cook, because if they did, the plan would be ruined. "But the cookbook only says so much..." Gianna's voice now sounded faster than ever. "And everyone makes the Potage differently. I would be honoured if we could make it..." she took a deep breath. "The Gourmet's SPECIAL way." silence. Even the kitchen staff were staring, eager to see "The Gourmet" in action. What they didn't know, was that "The Gourmet" was an eighteen year old assassin, who couldn't cook, didn't know what a Potage Le Magnifique was, and how in the Void he was going to make it. Swallowing, he looked at Scarlett, who's eyes were open wide. But, as she had said earlier, now was time to wing it. So Silvanus sighed, prayed silently, then stepped up to the pot. He clapped his hands, and Scarlett stepped forwards. "Giorgia!" she nodded, and curtsied. Gianna looked impressed. "Stand by the ingredients, and give me whatever I tell you I need." she walked over to a table practically groaning with food, eyeing up a sweetroll hopefully, but was dissuaded from grabbing it after Gianna gave her a mean look. Then, the chef turned back to Silvanus, with the fake grin plastered all over her ugly features.

"Alright, let's get started! The base broth is already boiled, so we can start now... The starter and dessert are already done. So... do what you do best." she stepped back, and leaned against a wall, watching him with avid eyes. Silvanus stood still for a second, still thinking over what he was going to do. Then, he decided he would play up to it. Might as well have some fun before the stressful event of killing the Emperor. Sniffing the broth, he pinched his nose insultingly, and snapped his fingers. Scarlett looked at him, a flicker of a smile crossing her features.

"Giorgia! Fetch me... fetch me a sweetroll." he bluffed. Scarlett looked at him for a second, before obliging, and handing him- very miserably- the pastry, which he dropped into the boiling stew with relish. He heard Gianna say something admiring behind him, and chuckled quietly, trying to keep his face straight. Then, he sniffed the stew again, before saying: "Giorgia! Fetch me... some vampire dust." maybe he could poison the Emperor without even using the jarrin root. Tipping the whole container into the pot, a strange mist came off it. Silvanus, who was now enjoying himself thoroughly, kissed his fingertips. "Now this truly is... Magnifique." he said. Then, turning back to Scarlett, he continued, "Now, a giants toe." he heard Gianna splutter behind him, but paid her no heed. Dropping the huge, bloody organ into the stew, he grinned evilly. "You must now add... a septim." Scarlett stared at him for a moment, trying to work out if he had gone mad or not. Deciding that he had, but not caring, she rummaged in her pocket, and flicked him a gold coin. He caught it and happily dropped it into the ruined broth. He could practically hear Gianna crying behind him. Then, just as he was grabbing enthusiastically at some glowdust, the Imperial woman stepped forwards hastily.

"The... stew... looks done to me. Anymore ingredients," she winced. "Could dilute the flavour..."  
>"Wait! There is one more..." The temptation to say boiled chef was incredible. However, Silvanus managed to stop himself and, from the folds of his apron, drew out the knarled plant that was jarrin root. "This." and, without waiting for her permission, threw it into the stew. Suddenly, the smell went from bad to rather good. Gianna sniffed the air, and breathed a sigh of relief. Then, she smiled, and stepped forwards, taking the pot in her hands, and lifting it up.<p>

"Well then... Let's go serve the Emperor! He's had his starter, and it's now nearly eight... So he'll be ready for the main. We've been delayed a bit, but that doesn't matter... And may I say, sir, that it has been an honour working with... well, the best chef in the Empire. I'll carry the stew pot, and lead the way up to the dining room. I'm sure the Emperor and his guests are dying to meet you!" she looked distastefully down at Scarlett, who smirked back at her. "You can come too... I suppose." and with that, she began to walk towards the steps up to the dining room, and Silvanus and Scarlett followed, both silently hating her. After a few minutes, Silvanus heard the rumble of a low voice chattering. He could see light emerging from under a door, and grinned maliciously. Behind it, the Emperor lay... Ready to die. Gianna stopped as they reached the door, and the assassins nearly crashed into her, so eager were they to enter the room. Gianna didn't seem to notice, as she said,

"Here we are. Gods, I'm nervous. We'll go in in just a moment. Please, I'll serve. You just stand there, and... and be amazing!" she gave Scarlett a nasty look. "And you can stand there too." the walked through the door, as Scarlett had an internal battle of whether she should run in screaming and stab Gianna then hit the Emperor over the head with the damn pretentious Potage Le Magnifique, but Silvanus restrained her.

"Calm down. If we do it right, you can stab her too." Scarlett grinned at this promise, and nodded her head, as the two followed the bitch/chef into the room, and found themselves in a small, richly furnished dining room. A table dominated the room, and was loaded with food, with several well dressed people sitting around it: eating, drinking, and making light conversation. But neither Silvanus nor Scarlett was interested in any of them. They were interested in the old, wrinkled, grey haired man sitting at the head of the table, sipping a crystal glass of wine. Emperor Titus Mede II. Silvanus felt the breath practically knocked out of his throat, as he moved over towards the door that would be their escape route... But he wouldn't go immediately. He wanted to see the Emperor dying on the floor, frothing at the mouth, choking like a dog on the highway... But then he spoke, looking Silvanus straight in the eyes.

"Aha! Here we are! Honoured guests, may I introduce you too..." his voice hushed for effect. "The Gourmet!" the noblemen at the table applauded and Silvanus, feeling rather like a trained monkey, bowed his head in acknowledgement. He put a hand on Scarlett's shoulder protectively, as Gianna spooned the Potage out into the plates. However, before the noblemen could pick up their spoons, the Emperor held up his hand for them to listen, and listen they did. "The Potage le Magnifique! So delicious. My friends, as Emperor, I of course reserve the right for first taste." the noblemen and women laughed, as the Emperor picked up his spoon, and moved it towards the bowl. Silvanus braced himself, heart beating faster than ever, as his whole body practically seized up in anticipation. Looking down, to his glee, he saw Scarlett was coming back: her pretty features were returning, and "Giorgia" was now growing taller and more developed, and her hair was lightening and lengthening. However, as all eyes were on the Emperor, nobody else noticed the strange transformation. The spoon met the Emperor's lips, and Silvanus was practically dying with anticipation, as he swallowed... "Oh, it's marvellous! Just delicious. It's everything I hoped it would be... It's... I... urgh..." and then, it was like an explosion!

The Emperor slumped, dead, in his seat, and Silvanus turned and saw Scarlett was back to normal; Giorgia was gone, leaving only blonde, 14 year old, beautiful Scarlett... And she cawed in triumph, as he laughed with joy, as, like he had imagined, foam dripped from the majestic man's mouth, as he lay, eyes rolled back in his head, on the floor. Silvanus yelled out the spell, and suddenly they were in their shrouded armour, except from the cowls, and their weapons were at their waists! And Scarlett darted forwards, before anyone had time to do anything, as sank her ebony dagger into Gianna's throat. "Don't mess with me, bitch." she whispered, before tearing out the dagger, and the two assassins kicked open the door to the bridge, and began to run, as fast as they could, away from Castle Dour. They could feel guards hot on their heels as, crowing with laughter, they ran towards the woods and their escape... But suddenly, as they were going under the drawbridge, a huge, chained net fell from the skies, entangling both of them. Scarlett screamed, and tried to rip her way out, but they were trapped. Breathing hard, and scrambling to escape, they heard clapping over the sound of their own frenzied breathing.

"That man was, by far, the most insufferable decoy the Emperor has ever employed. I'm glad he's dead. Ah, but I'm even happier you two killed him..." from under the net, Silvanus could see Penitus Oculatus members, running at them, and standing in front of the chain net, leering down at them. But, looking up, he saw the man who he despised: Commander Maro was standing on the drawbridge, a nasty smile on his horrible face, as he smirked down at them. Silvanus, in terror, shook at his chains, and howled out, inciting more laughter from the Penitus Oculatus. Horror filled him, as he realised what Maro had said... Decoy! They had failed! They hadn't killed the real Emperor! Fear filled him, and, turning around, he saw angry tears dripping down Scarlett's face. They'd been caught. Sithis, they were going to die! There were six Penitus Oculatus members, four behind, two in front, and they'd been captured... Oh Gods. Oh Gods. "Silvanus Vicente Coppercroft, and Scarlett Hail-Dagger... Listener and Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood... The two most important members, according to our contact." Silvanus nearly choked. Contact? Who was their contact? By Sithis, who had betrayed them? Vassago was dead, it couldn't be him... Oh Gods, which one of his family had sold him and Scarlett out? "Just made an attempt on the Emperor's life. Would have suceeded, too, if it had been the real man..." The guards laughed, and Silvanus nearly screamed out in rage. "Surprised? So was I when a member of your family came to me with the plan. All he wanted was a comfortable life and a way out of Skyrim... In return for you. Or, in fact... in return for the whole Dark Brotherhood." Silvanus screamed. He heard Scarlett screaming with him, as the terrible realisation hit them: Penitus Oculatus were going to the sanctuary, going to get the others, going to kill them! No, no, no! Tears were now streaming down Silvanus' own face, as he thought of Astrid! Oh Sithis, no, how could this be happening?

"No!" he cried out, and heard Maro laughing evilly, and finally Silvanus knew what it felt like to be one of his victims.

"Oh yes, Silvanus, oh yes. Your sanctuary's being put to the sword right now. That's what I think of you and your little friends! You killed my son! All of you! And now you'll pay the price..." he spat at them. Then, turning on his heel, he directed his last comment to the guards surrounding them, his voice bitter and sharp. "Kill Silvanus, and capture Scarlett. I think Solitude wants to kill her themselves... Whether she's hung, has that pretty little head ripped off, burnt at the stake, or violated in evey fucking hole she has... I don't care. As for Silvanus? Don't leave a single piece left to bury." and with that, he walked off.

Leaving the guards staring, faces full of malice, at the assassins.

They pulled the chains off them, and then two of them ran in and dragged Scarlett to the side; they wanted her to watch Silvanus being torn to pieces.

The Penitus Oculatus advanced on him, and he whipped around, trying to face them all at once. Then, darting forwards, he stabbed one of them, blood spurting everywhere as the man screamed out, and fell backwards, right off the bridge. They could hear the crunch as he landed, many metres below, twisted into every possible shape. The guards ran at him, and Silvanus ran towards Scarlett, snatching her up in his arms. Crying with relief, she leapt from his grasp, and ran, him right behind her, the guards feet away from them. The panic was terrible, as they thought of Astrid, Veezara, Babette, Xindal, everyone, being massacred and slaughtered... The hell, they'd failed! Who had betrayed them? Who had done it? Teeth gritted, the two ran, until finally they could run no more. The guards were still pursuing them, but they were so tired... Silvanus had an idea.

"SHADOWMERE!" he shrieked, and then the demonic horse appeared out of nothing, and, sweating in fear, Silvanus leapt up onto the horse's back, dragging Scarlett with him. Then, kicking the horse's flanks hard, they rode away at incredible speeds, as the Penitus Oculatus tried to follow, but were outrun. But neither of them cared about the slow guards behind them. All either of them could think of was the sanctuary, burning, burning, burning...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew! That was a mental chapter to write! Yes, folks, the next chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for... Dundundunnnnn *cue dramatic music* The Children of Sithis (the attack on the sanctuary)! It will be out on sunday... Be there or be square...

Ps. I don't know why, but I randomly thought up a load of songs that really fit these characters and the song you NEED to listen too at the "riding to the sanctuary" bit on Shadowmere.

1. Riding to the sanctuary on Shadowmere bit- Knights of Cydonia Live at Wembley Stadium, by Muse. The song is just called Knights of Cydonia, but to get the real feeling, look up the Wembley Stadium version on youtube/we7/spotify/whatever you use. I listened to it while I was writing and when I played the ride to the sanctuary through actually in Skyrim... I ended up repeating the ride and the song about six or seven times, it was that awesome XD

2. The Silvanus Song- Forsaken, by the Disturbed. The lyrics really, really, really suit him!  
>3. The Scarlett Song- Cinnamon Spider, by Jack of Jill. Likewise, the lyrics really suit her!<p>

4. The Diablos Song- Mama, by My Chemical Romance. Also likewise, the lyrics really, really, really, really suit him!

Lachance


	43. Children of Sithis

It was late, and he was tired, but Silvanus would not slow down. Sweat poured down his body, as Shadowmere galloped through seemingly never-ending trees. He could feel Scarlett's arms around his neck, her head pressing into his neck, as he rode on; he'd forgotten about the reins. His hands were knotted into Shadowmere's glossy mane, and his head was close above the horse's. Rain poured down on them like the tears of Sithis, night fell on Tamriel, but neither the assassins nor the horse cared. All they knew was that the sanctuary was being attacked, and they had to save it, or... Or they'd be dead. Wolves were riding alongside them, trying to tear them down, but they would not be taken alive: Scarlett drew her bow fluidly, and shot arrow after arrow into the wild dogs, until they were all gone. They could feel the horse slowing underneath them, and Silvanus kicked Shadowmere in the flanks, whispering the urgency. The horse seemed to understand, because he bolted off, and the two assassins held on, terror filling their bodies. What was going on? Would the Penitus Oculatus have already taken the sanctuary? Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods... Astrid. Veezara. Babette. Xindal. All of them! Would Sithis spare them, or would he view it as a Purification? They didn't know. So, as fast as lightning, they sped through Skyrim, determined not to stop, as they rode towards Falkreath. If they stopped, then they'd only be increasing the chance that the sanctuary had gone...

And finally, they were riding through pine trees! Twisting his hands further into Shadowmere's mane, Silvanus pushed the horse to the brink; his legs were a whir as... Oh Sithis. Off in the distance, he could see smoke! Smoke and flames. Coming from where the sanctuary was... Silvanus cried out, and Scarlett behind him, saw it, and screamed out in rage. "Go FASTER!" he yelled to the horse, and the horse neighed out in reply, a demonic howl of anger, as he did speed up. It was an impossibility, but the horse was doing it. They were tearing the forest apart, as Scarlett stood on the back of Shadowmere, and, withdrawing her bow, shot an arrow towards where the smoke was. It would scare them, and maybe distract them from killing whoever was inside. They could hear yells off in the distance then... a scream. Silvanus didn't recognise the voice of the scream, so, with relief, he knew it must be a soldier. They grew closer and closer and then, with a final leap, they were in front of the sanctuary... Along with around fifteen Penitus Oculatus... And something that made Silvanus' stomach clench. Pinned to the wall by arrows was... Festus Krex. Blood was pouring down from his wounds as his face, contorted into a ghastly scream, dripped blood too. "NO!" he heard Scarlett scream, as she leapt down, pulling out her dagger, and stabbing insanely, howling out curses. Silvanus leapt down too, murder in his heart, as he advanced on the soldiers, who were staring at both of them in fear. He darted forwards, and stabbed one of them in the face, twisting it, before stabbing him in the throat. Whipping around, he stabbed another, again and again, and another, and another! They were practically leaping in front of his blade... The frenzy of bloodlust grew within him... Turning around, he saw a terrible picture: Scarlett was standing there, over the bodies, blood pouring down from a gash on her face. Looking towards Festus, tears tracked down her face. She bowed her head, not having enough time to mourn the poor wizard properly, before the two of them ran towards the Black Door... But it was broken. Smashed into little pieces, leaving only the bottom part. Scarlett let out a sharp intake of breath. Her home had been violated. Debased. "Come on." she whispered, her voice so angry that it was more threatening than a howl. He nodded, and they climbed through the broken door, towards the stairs... And towards the huge puddle of oil, and the sound of screaming, of fighting. "Shit." Silvanus breathed. And then, they were in a frenzy: like wild animals, they ran towards the entrance hall, blades aloft.

Two Penitus Oculatus were in there, guarding... But as soon as Silvanus and Scarlett entered, they withdrew their weapons, and the four faced each other for a second, frozen. Then, with a screech, Scarlett threw herself forwards; she would protect this home, her mother, her family! Tearing them down, she ripped at them with her teeth, sliced at them with her dagger, and when their blood and entrails were splattered all over the floor... she was content. The two assassins walked forwards towards the sounds of fighting in the main hall... Then, Silvanus tripped. Looking down, he saw something that filled him with so much anger, that he could have died.

Veezara lay, dead, on the floor, his kind eyes stretched wide, crimson pouring down his front from a wound on his chest. The Argonian was huddled up, in death, a look of fear warping his features. Silvanus watched Scarlett run ahead, dagger raised into the main hall, before sinking to his knees, looking at his friend's corpse. The feeling of loss inside him was immense, like a piece of him had been torn away... Oh Veezara. Sithis, NO. But there was no time to mourn, he had to save his home. Wiping tears away from his face, Silvanus knew what he would do. He would kill every Penitus Oculatus member in their home... And enjoy it. Running forwards, with a strangled battle cry, he saw Scarlett and Andromeda fighting a crowd of the soldiers, desperately trying to keep them away from Gabriella, who was lying wounded on the floor. The soldiers were mowed down as the two women cut them to pieces, but then Scarlett ducked with a scream... As an arrow flew straight at her, missing by inches and... and driving deep into Gabriella's face. Blood spurted from the wound, and the arrow head came out from the back of her head, having gone completely through her brain... The Dunmer died instantly. The girl who the arrow had been meant for screamed with anguish, and then sprang to her feet as the remaining soldiers advanced on her... When Silvanus looked to see what had happened to Andromeda, he gagged. The pretty Bosmer's head was lying at the other side of the room, a look of agony on her face, as the bleeding stump where her neck had once been. Her flesh and blood were dripping out onto the floor... But Silvanus had no time! Five soldiers were crowding Scarlett, and he had to save her! Running up behind them, he stabbed one in the back, as she stabbed the same one in the torso. As one, they turned to the others, decapitating and disemboweling, killing with a kind of mad energy that only killers have...

Wave upon wave of them came, the Penitus Oculatus, but Scarlett and Silvanus were practically immortal: destroying lives as easily as they destroyed the bodies. And finally, when they were both drenched in red, with dozens of dead bodies lying around them... They had time to think. "So Veezara, Gabriella, and Andromeda are..." Silvanus gulped. "Dead. What about the others?"  
>"Come on. We need to search for survivors..." and then, they reared back in horror, as a wall of flames flew up in front of them, with the force of a bomb. Diving under the pile of bodies to shield themselves from the heat, they felt the fire wash over them, so loud in their ears that they felt like the Void was upon them! Scarlett could feel flames licking at her face, and bolted, rolling out. Seeing Silvanus' hand, she grabbed it, and pulled. He came out, and they both coughed as smoke enveloped the sanctuary. "Shit!" Staggering, they made for the room where Babette usually sat, where the alchemy laboratory and where Lis, the resident pet frostbite spider, was... Making it through the door, they slammed it behind them, and inhaled the clean air... And came face to face with several soldiers, who were seemingly doing the same thing. For a few seconds, the assassins and the soldiers gasped together, united in their need for air, before turning on one another.<p>

It was an easy fight: there were only three or four soldiers, and they seemed to be too tired to fight properly. Indeed, Scarlett and Silvanus were too tired to do more than stab them through the throat, but they had a reason to do so: they had to save their family. That was more important to them than their own selfish desires. Then, they both collapsed to the floor, trying to get the taste of terrible, enveloping smoke out of their mouths and noses. "Oh Sithis... What happened to my mother?"  
>"She'll be fine," Silvanus was more trying to convince himself than Scarlett. He too was incredibly worried about Astrid. Looking at her, he saw tears dripping from her eyes. Scarlett saw him looking, and wiped them away furiously. But Silvanus was not fooled; he felt something twang at his heartstrings. Getting up, he sat in front of her, taking both her hands in his own. And, then, he forgot that she was Scarlett, a trained, sadistic, violent assassin. All he saw was a worried child, and it was his duty to comfort her, even if he knew he was lying through his teeth. "I swear to you, Scarlett, as my sister, that Astrid is not dead. You know her as well as I do. She's fine. We haven't found any proof that she's dead and, if I'm correct, she, Nazir, Babette, Xindal, and Diablos will be holding out somewhere. Okay? Now come on." Scarlett sniffed one more time, determined not to cry but pining for her mother, then got up. They could hear the flames outside the door, and knew that, any second, the door would burst open, and set the whole room on fire. Looking to her left, Scarlett saw the corpse of Lis, lying in his pool. That reminded her of what she had to do. Then, letting go of Silvanus' hands, she walked towards the door, him just behind her. They were heading towards the dining room, and they could hear fighting, the sound of metal on metal, and yelling. Bursting through the door just as the room they had just been in was filled up with flames, the two assassins ran towards Nazir and Xindal, who were fighting several Penitus Oculatus. It was a hard fight: at least ten to two, but the man and the demon were holding them off well. However, if it hadn't been for Scarlett and Silvanus' arrival, it was a certainty that they would have been dead within minutes.<p>

Running forwards, they fought earnestly, stabbing and slicing at the Penitus Oculatus until, finally, the intruders lay dead on the floor. But there was no time to celebrate this minor victory: the flames were getting closer and closer. Scarlett ran into Xindal's arms, and he practically fell backwards, before standing straight, holding her gently. He was muttering words of comfort to her, but tears were dripping from his eyes too. Silvanus watched them for a second, before turning to Nazir.

"Thank Sithis you're alive." Nazir said quietly, flicking the blood off his sword. "I thought we'd lost you and Scarlett... Listen, Silvanus, I have to tell you something... Something that you won't like." Silvanus' heart immediately filled with dread. Astrid? "What? Is it Astrid? Is she?"  
>"Not Astrid. I don't know where she is, but... She gave birth a few hours ago. Only a couple of hours before we were attacked. To your son. Lukos. But, well, when the Penitus Oculatus came first came in, they killed Veezara, and took the baby, then retreated. Astrid tried to go after them, but I wouldn't let her... By Sithis, they would have killed her. We only had minutes to prepare, because they came back in with more of them... We were betrayed. I'm sorry about Lukos, brother. I'll be honest, I thought it was either you or Scarlett who betrayed us, but I see now... I know who gave us up..." all words were a blur to Silvanus. He could see Nazir's mouth opening and closing, but no words made sense to him. All he could hear were four words: and took the baby. And took the baby. They'd taken his son. Astrid had given birth, and the Penitus Oculatus had taken his son... His little boy... Who he'd never see now. The Breton fell to his knees, and screamed, a scream of anguish and pain that filled him completely. He felt Scarlett holding him, crying too, but he was numb. Thoughts and emotions filled his head, oh Astrid! Astrid! But maybe she still lived. Nazir hadn't seen her dead... But his little boy. His little Lukos, who he'd now never see.<p>

At that moment, he swore vengeance. He would kill every single Penitus Oculatus bastard that had done this! Even Aurelius, that traitor of a brother, would die too. And... and yes. He'd steal Aurelius' daughter, too, that would be his revenge! Slit her throat, slice the child to pieces, in return for his Lukos... Who was probably now being slaughtered, with those filthy soldiers laughing as he cried for his mother... But the flames were getting ever closer, reaching for him... Perhaps he could let himself burn, and that would be enough... No. If Astrid still lived, he still had a chance at a happy life. And maybe they hadn't killed Lukos, maybe they'd just...

Scarlett pulled him backwards, as a great tower of fire barely missed his face. The four assassins scrambled towards the door to the dormitory, as the whole room was burning, burning, burning... And then, a shriek, as Babette rolled from under a bed and joined them, and the five of them ran, as fast as they could, away from the flames that were inches away from them. And then, the door to the Night Mother's chamber was in site, and they all dived for it, as the flames chased them... Then, Babette slammed the door after them, and, breathing hard, they all fell to the floor.

"Hell, what are we going to do? We're walled in by flames..." Xindal started to talk, but let out a yelp as the ceiling began to crumble in on them. They were talking, yelling, but suddenly Silvanus slapped his hands over his ears... He could hear a familiar, rasping, hoarse voice calling his name inside his head, his mother's voice.

"Come to me, Listener... Come to me... I am your only salvation... Come, my child... Embrace your mother..." and, like he was sleepwalking, Silvanus got up from his place on the floor. Bits of rubble fell on his head, bruising him, but he barely noticed. A large gash on his face bled, but he barely noticed. Fire tore at him, beckoning for him to come, but he barely noticed. All he could see in his electric blue eyes was the Night Mother, in her coffin with the doors spread wide, holding out her arms for him to hold her. He could hear yells and questions behind him, but he did not listen... He knew that it was his destiny to go to the Night Mother, and to let himself be held in her terrible arms... And, walking into the coffin, he shut the doors behind him, and rested his head against the her cold, dead shoulder, as Silvanus heard her voice in his head again... "Sleep." and he did. Shutting his eyes tight, he pressed his cheek to her shoulder, and slept, oblivious to the screams all around him.

Silvanus awoke to complete darkness. He could feel the corpse's arms still around him, and shrugged them off. However, when he pressed at the coffin lid, he found that he could lift it. He'd been buried in rubble. He could still hear fire crackling, but then, he could hear a voice. Babette's voice.

"I'm telling you, Nazir, he's in there." Silvanus sighed in relief. For a moment, he'd thought he'd be left to die in the Night Mother's coffin... it would become his own coffin, in fact. "Dig faster!" "I'm trying, you stupid little she-devil!" he sounded irritable. The Breton couldn't really blame him; digging must be difficult, especially with the amount of debris that buried him. He was finding it rather difficult to breathe, in fact, as air came only in shallow gasps. "If maybe Xindal, Scarlett, or YOU helped, things would be a lot easier!" "Xindal's hurt," Scarlett's husky voice rang out, and Silvanus smiled. Thank Sithis she had survived... But what about Astrid? He felt tears come to his eyes. Surely she couldn't have survived that fire...? But he couldn't think like that. He had to stay optimistic. Breathing was getting easier and easier. "And neither me or Babette are exactly built for heavy lifting, Nazir. "  
>"Shut up, you little..." but then, Silvanus felt the last pressure leave the coffin lid, and pushed it open frantically, taking breath after breath of beautiful, perfect air. Shutting his eyes, he relished the oxygen coming into his lungs... Looking around, he lost that relish. The main hall had been almost completely ruined: scorch marks were everywhere, all of the plants were burned away, and the stained glass window was broken. Several fires still burned around, and the air was still smoky. In front of him, he could see Nazir, Scarlett, Babette, and Xindal: the latter was lying on the floor, groaning. Scarlett was sitting by his head, wiping blood from his face, and Babette and Nazir were standing in front of the coffin.<p>

Silvanus got up, shakily. Shivering, he wiped his bleary eyes, and looked at Nazir. But, just as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard the Night Mother's voice in his head again, and slapped a hand over Nazir's mouth, and motioned at Scarlett to be quiet. They all obliged, staring at the Listener with awe, as they waited for the Night Mother's message.

"You must speak with Astrid..." Silvanus cried out in relief. Raising his eyes to the Void, he thanked Sithis. She lived! He wasn't completely dead after all! Oh thank Sithis, thank Sithis! He felt tears of joy coming from his eyes, as smiled. "She lives. Speak to her now. She is in her room. Go, quickly."

"What is it? What's going on?" he looked down, and saw Scarlett standing in front of him, eyes wide. "My mother... my mother, is she dead?"  
>"No, she's alive. The Night Mother just spoke to me, and Astrid lives." Scarlett looked at him for a second, then let out a breath of happiness, as a smile took over her face. "Come on. We have to go and find her... But who told on us?"<br>"Diablos." they all whipped around, to stare at Nazir. A cold, calculating look was on his face, as he frowned around. "That little rat told Commander Maro everything. It was him who caused this. I found his diary." and then, pulling it out of his pocket, he showed the small book to them, as they read the words that condemned the snake to his fate... Silvanus hissed. "All because he loved Scarlett..." they all turned to stare at the girl in question. The look on her face was a mix of fury and pain. She shook her head. "Then... then it's my fault." she bit her lip. She didn't seem to want to look at any of them. "I could have guessed he was going to do something like this... Completely insane. I'm an idiot."  
>"No, it's not your fault. You can't help it if he's insane..."<p>

"For Sithis' sake, that doesn't matter!" Silvanus burst out, furious. They all turned to stare at him, shock on their faces. "I just want to find Astrid!" there was silence for a second. Then, Scarlett nodded, slowly. "I want my mother." she said quietly. Then, the two of them, Scarlett and Silvanus, broke into a run, up the stairs, towards Astrid's room. They both needed to find her, to embrace her, their only family in the world.

They ran into her room, and looked around... Then saw the thing that both of them had been dreading.

Lying on the floor, body covered in burns... was Astrid. Her eyes were open, staring at them, a look of agony on her face. She shook her head, and tears fell down her face, as she lay, stretched out, on the floor. They stared at her for a second.

"Astrid..." Silvanus said, eyes wide, staring at her. Then, Scarlett dropped to her knees, and cried out, a cry of pain and fury and sadness that filled the air. Then, Silvanus dropped beside her, as all three of them cried, cried and cried, and cried. But then, Astrid coughed, and they stopped, and, tears still running down their faces, they looked down at her. Pieces were being ripped out of them, as they saw Astrid, stretched out, burnt practically to a crisp, and barely still alive. Her breathing was shallow and fast, and the burns on her skin were horrific; part of her was completely blackened.

"Shh..." she whispered, and her voice was hoarse. Taking a deep breath, she raised one hand, and stroked Scarlett's cheek. "Don't cry, my dearest... My little girl..." then, she turned to Silvanus. "Silvanus... Our son... I'm so sorry. It's all my fault! Diablos... the Penitus Oculatus..."  
>"Don't talk." Silvanus muttered, tears thickening his voice. "Please, Astrid... Don't talk. It wasn't your fault... You're burnt. Rest. Please! I don't want to lose you, too..."<br>"I love you, Silvanus. I love you both. I should have known... I was meant to be leader of this sanctuary! I should have realised... I tried to protect my family... And now I'm paying the price for my ignorance." she sobbed quietly. "You should have seen Lukos... Both of you! He was so perfect, so small, so delicate... I loved him so. But I couldn't protect him! Why couldn't I protect him? I tried so hard!" Silvanus pressed his hand to her lips, quietening her. But she pushed his hand away. "I'm so sorry, Silvanus. I'm going to die. I can't live with the pain... You won't be able to heal me. Not completely. And even then, I could never live with knowing that Lukos is gone... I can't be healed. Not all wounds can be healed... I don't have much time left."

"Mama. No. No, no, no, no!" Scarlett cried out, resting her head on Astrid's chest, shaking her head, as pearly tears fell down her face. "NO! You won't die..." she looked up at her mother, as Astrid stroked her hair gently. "You can't die. Mama, you can't die." she wasn't the fourteen year old, violent, sadistic assassin anymore. She was a frightened child, and her mother was dying so horribly. "Please. Don't die! Mama, don't die! I won't let you!" "Shh... My girl. You'll be alright." Silvanus felt tears rolling down his face again, and he didn't, as he usually did, swat them away. Scarlett nestled up to her mother, crying into her neck, shaking her head. He felt his insides clench. Astrid was going to die... No. He wouldn't let it happen! She couldn't die! He was nothing without her, nothing at all! He could still remember when they first met, the laughter, the blood they had spilled together... The smell of nightshade and lavender. Her scent. Her beauty, her love, her teasing, mocking, gentleness... And now that was all gone. Soon, it would all be gone. They'd taken Lukos. They'd taken Astrid... He was dying inside, with her, as their eyes met, like they had when they'd first seen each other.

Poisonous green on electric blue. The beauty of their togetherness, the way they fit each other like a completed puzzle... They were soul mates. And one soul was about to go to the Void. She lay back her head, staring at him, as tears filled both of their eyes.

"Silvanus... I love you. I love you more than you can ever know. I've loved you since I first saw you, since our eyes first met... I don't know, but I knew you were the one." she drew in another, ragged breath. "Our son... Our little Lukos. He was so beautiful. I wish you could have seen him... If you find him, ever... Tell him his mother loves him. Even in death. Take care of Scarlett, for me, and take care of yourself..."

"Astrid, you aren't going to die! By Sithis, I won't let you-" she put a finger to his lips.

"You can't do anything. Let me die. Don't make me feel the pain... Please." then, she turned to Scarlett, and kissed her daughter's forehead gently. "I love you, Scarlett. You be a good girl, now." Scarlett buried her head into her mother's shoulder, shaking with tears. Then, for the last time, Silvanus and Astrid looked at each other.

"I love you, my Astrid. My one, my only. Forever, I will love you. Even in death." she smiled one last time.

"I love you too."

Their lips met for the final time, in a gentle, loving, dying union... And then, Astrid was dead.

And as both Silvanus and Scarlett howled for their loss, screaming out to Sithis and the Void, and sobbing... They still loved Astrid, Silvanus' lover, Scarlett's mother. And Astrid still loved them, her lover and her daughter.

Even in death.

NOTE FROM LACHANCE I cried more than once writing that. It was some of the most emotional writing I've ever done. This is by no means the last chapter, I've got six or seven to come, but I think this was my climax. I've got two sequels still coming, in which I'll tie up most of the loose ends. I miss Astrid even now, she was my favourite member of the entire Dark Brotherhood, and every single time I play the DB through I cry when she dies. I know that Astrid is the one who betrays you, but I really didn't like that. And, like I've said in earlier chapters, I tend to twist the plot to suit my story more. Next chapter should be out tomorrow, and I'm going to enjoy it, believe you me...hehehehhhh *grins evilly*

Astrid (theotherlachance)  
>Ps. I'll be signing all my notes from Astrid now, as that is my name. I feel more pro signing it like that ;)<p>


	44. Phoenix Rising

The baby was tiny, but it's lungs must have been huge, as it screamed so loudly it could be heard all through the pine forest. Delicate, pale, with wispy white blond hair and heavily lidded blue eyes, the child shrieked indignantly. It had only come to the world hours before, and had been torn so harshly from his mother's arms... And by a stranger. A big man, with curly brown hair, and a gentle face. But Lukos was barely hours old: all he knew that was he missed the arms of the beautiful stranger with blonde hair and green eyes... His mother? Yes. He decided that it was his mother, although he did not realise it in his childish mind. Although he had Silvanus' blond hair and blue eyes, already he looked much more like his mother. And all babies are born with blue eyes- perhaps his would turn green, brown, grey, or any colour at all over time? But all that didn't matter to him, right then. Lukos wanted his mother.

"Shh, little cub," the stranger's voice rang out, and Lukos wanted to swipe at him, an instinct of violence ran through his body, but he was too young and weak to do anything more than scream. He was being bobbed up and down, as the man who's arms he was in were moving... The man was running. A huge roaring was in the baby's ears, and for a moment, he stopped to listen. The man sighed with relief. "Good boy..." He didn't want to be a good boy. Lukos didn't understand the words, but got the vague meaning, and let out a squawk, but felt a hand softly cupped over his mouth, stopping him from crying. Ferociously, Lukos brought his gums down on his hand, but the man barely noticed.

Aurelius had been one of the first scouts in, and had found a young woman holding the baby... He'd tried to stab the child, to get through to the assassin behind... But she'd leapt in front of her child, shielding the wailing baby from harm... And then, he'd realised. Aurelius had been reluctant to come and kill the assassins, as he knew his brother, his brother's girl, and his brother's child would be in there... But he'd been forced. If he had refused, he'd be labelled a traitor, and be hung. He'd hoped that he would have no mercy: be able to stab the baby, and then the woman, and walk off bragging about his kills like he knew Silvanus did... But he had none of his brother's cruelty.

At heart, Aurelius was a good, gentle, sweet man, who couldn't kill without regretting. The idea of killing a defenceless woman and her baby... It would have been different if the assassin had been up, and in her shrouded armour, weapons at the ready. If that had happened, the Breton man knew he would have died, and left Vivienne and Jasmine husband-less and fatherless. But, as the woman shielded her child, green eyes challenging... He respected her courage. And, catching sight of the baby, he'd realised that she must be Silvanus' girl. And the tiny, perfect child she was shielding was his son. Aurelius knew that when the other Penitus Oculatus members came into the sanctuary, the child would be killed... He couldn't let that happen. So he snatched the child and ran, ignoring, although it broke his heart, the woman's anguished screams behind him. She'd chased him to the door, throwing things at him, diving for his heels, but she'd been held back by a middle aged Redguard man. And he'd hidden the baby under his cloak, to save the kid...

And now he was running. He would be executed, he was almost certain, for treachery, but that didn't matter to him. He'd left Silvanus alone with their pig of a father, he'd ignored his own brother and refused to get back in contact with him... He would do Silvanus this favour, save his child from the soldiers, and then they'd be quits... Silvanus was probably dying in there, and if the legion caught Aurelius, he'd be hung, or shot for cowardice. But his fatherly spirit had come back into him, and in his eyes, he'd seen the resemblance between the baby and himself; the child looked almost exactly how Silvanus had when he was born. To the Breton man, it felt like he was saving his little brother again. Somehow, he felt like he was in the right... He was saving this baby's life, and it would be swapped for his own. Maybe he'd have time to drop the baby back in Solitude, kiss his wife and daughter goodbye, then hand himself over without a fight... Aurelius stuck to the law, mostly. He didn't want to be hunted down like a petty fugitive.

He was running into Falkreath, now, and slowed his sprint to a fast walk, in order to lower suspicion. He could see carts off on the other side of the small town, and, nodding at a guard who was looking at him curiously, he began to walk briskly towards them, cradling the young child in his cloak. Aurelius was trying to keep him warm in the harsh cold of Skyrim's weather, and knew he was failing, as the child was practically blue with cold. Whispering comforting words, as he tried to stem the child's crying, he walked over to a friendly looking plump Nord woman, whose cart was empty. Rummaging in his belt-pouch, he pulled out a coin purse, and handed it to her. She took it immediately, and smiled toothlessly at him.

"Alright, sir? Where are you headed?"  
>"Solitude, please. That should be enough for the journey?" the woman opened the purse, and picked out a gold coin, which she bit (well gummed, anyway). Then, she dropped it into her bag, and motioned for him to get on board. He nodded his head thankfully, and looked down at Lukos. He smiled gently. The baby had stopped crying, and was blinking up at him with huge, blue eyes. A frown crossed his miniature forehead, although it was not angry; the child looked interested. Stroking a blond curl off the baby's cheek, Aurelius jumped up onto the cart, and the woman clicked her tongue, spurring the horses into action. The sudden movement shocked the baby, who let out a quiet mewl. Inquisitively, Lukos tried his best to move his small head, although he was swaddled rather tightly, and failed. The baby, frustrated, let out a little wriggle, and Aurelius realised that he wanted to come out, and be free. He was worried that the child was naked under the linen that covered it, but, after slowly pulling it away, he found that he wore a tiny black felt jumpsuit. Immediately, the baby began to shiver, and Aurelius picked him up, and dropped him gently in his lap, covering him with his cloak. Although the baby was new born, he seemed to have the basic movement ability, and moved his head around, looking, on the man's chest, to find his food source. He knew this: he'd fed on his mother's breast milk, and he was rather annoyed to find that this gruff stranger didn't have the same food supply.<p>

Aurelius chuckled when he realised what the baby was trying to do, and shook his head. "I don't have any milk... What's your name?" he realised that he didn't know that. Maybe, as the child was obviously new born, he didn't have a name yet? Studying the boy's face, he frowned, pursing his lips. Then, slightly amused, he turned his head to the driver. They were just emerging into open countryside, and the fresh air was welcome to his lungs. Looking behind him, he winced visibly. He could see smoke from the sanctuary... Where his little brother was now, probably dying. He felt tears coming to his eyes, but blinked them away. Poor, poor Silvanus. Just had a baby, found a lover, and then it was all ruined... But then, he was an assassin. A cold-blooded murderer... Maybe he even deserved this terrible fate. Swallowing, he looked down at the small, scared child on his lap. He looked so much like that strange, beautiful woman, and like Silvanus too.

Strange, Aurelius thought, that this normal, if slightly attractive, child was the spawn of two, evil assassins.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" the cart-driver turned her head back to look at him for a second, nodding, before turning her eyes back to the road. They were going along a mountainside, and the cliffs were high, so the woman had to keep both eyes firmly on the dirt track. "This is my young nephew. My brother, his father, and his mother just, well..." he gulped, trying not to imagine Silvanus and the pretty Nord woman screaming, and being torn apart by those he had once called his friends. "He's an orphan. But he's newborn; his father died fighting for the Legion last month, and his mother just died in childbirth. He hasn't got a name. What name do you like for him?"

The woman grinned back at him. "Aww, poor little mite. Dear oh dear." she reached one hand behind her to ruffle the child's hair, and Lukos hissed, annoyed. The two adults laughed, and began to talk earnestly. Lukos didn't like it. Why were they discussing what name he should have? He HAD a name. Lukos Lucien Coppercroft... That was his name, wasn't it? So why were they saying these random words that would be his label, what they would address him with? That wasn't fair. He began to cry. He wanted his MOTHER, not this strange, rough, man, who seemed to be trying to take care of him.

"Hmm... Well, I used to live down there..." the Nord woman pointed back towards Falkreath. Then, she waved an arm out towards the sheer cliffs that were metres away from them. "But I used to go down there to play a lot, with my sisters. One time, my eldest sister said she saw a phoenix bird down there, and I believed her for years and years. She died of the blight when she was only fourteen years old... Phoenix. That's a nice name for a blighter, isn't it?"

Phoenix? So that was to be his name? The child thought it over in his small head... Phoenix... Phoenix... Phoenix... And the man was agreeing. So that was his name now. No longer was he Lukos Lucien Coppercroft. He was... Phoenix.

Scarlett buried her head into her mother's dead shoulder. Why? Oh Sithis, WHY? They'd always been together, through thick and thin. They'd had nobody except each other, until Silvanus, Xindal, and baby Lukos came, and now... And now she was alone in the world. Even her new baby half brother had been taken, and she didn't know where. He could be dead, kidnapped, or being raised as a Penitus Oculatus... why? What had she done to deserve this? Astrid had ran through fire in an attempt to get her baby back and now... she was dead. Burned to death, because of that filthy traitor Diablos... Her heart filled with hatred as she thought of him. That insane bastard! Fury filled her, and she let out a muffled scream of anger. It had been hours, and she couldn't cry anymore: all the moisture was gone from her body. It couldn't be true. Her mother, her mama, her mentor and her leader... Was gone? It couldn't be true. It was wrong! The Void was wrong! Sithis was wrong! The damn Night Mother was wrong! And what was all of this, anyway? The Night Mother's twisted way of showing what happened to anyone who opposed her? And now her mother, her friends, her family... Mostly gone, being charred to ash by the fires that still raged below. Nazir, Babette, and Xindal were outside, tending to their wounds. Silvanus had stormed off, swearing vengeance. He'd tried, dozens and dozens of times to resurrect Astrid, getting more and more upset every time it failed. When Xindal had suggested he vampire thralled her, he'd slapped the demon round the face, and ran off into the woods, shrieking curses to the heavens at the top of his lungs.

She would come back later, to bury her mother. For now, she was going to find Diablos. He would be somewhere in the sanctuary, that she knew. She knew him too well to think he'd run away like a little milkdrinker: that bastard would want to rub their faces in it, in his insanity. And she would be there to meet him... Scarlett's warped imagination was already thinking about all of the horrible things she could do to him; she could shove his head in fire, rip off his head, beat him to death, tear him to pieces... But no. First, she would make him miserable. Send him to death, knowing he was a failure, in love and life. She would send him to the Void begging for his life, crying the tears that he had caused... Oh his life would be hers! She would give his life in tribute to Astrid, to Veezara, to Andromeda, Festus, Gabriella, Lis... All those people she missed, now, with all her heart. And her brother, too. The brother she'd never met, but that she loved so dearly.

Kissing her mother on the now skinless cheek, she whispered, "I'll be back, mama. I promise. But first, I'm going to have to exact a little... revenge." Scarlett was not mad, as some become when relatives die. No. Scarlett was furious. She would take Diablos' life, slaughter him, make him feel all the pain that she felt, that she knew Silvanus felt. Her plan was wicked, and she knew it. Getting up, she turned to the cracked, smoked up mirror on the wall. Her face was bloody, from the gash on her forehead, but perhaps that would work to her advantage. She was not red and puffy; the tears had made her paler than ever. Her eyes, rimmed with black, looked violent and evil. Good. Before she killed him, she would take some personal revenge. Revenge that she knew would hurt him worse than any stab wound.

She walked into the entrance hall, then, avoiding looking at the burnt corpse of Veezara, she spat on several curled up, charred Penitus Oculatus bodies. Then, jumping down the stairs into the main hall, like she had as a child, she readied herself. And, as she had hoped, he was there. At the other end of the hall, his dark hair covering his eyes, smoke and dirt spattered on his face. His shrouded armour was torn, and he had a deadpan look on his face. Seeing her, he didn't move.

"Diablos." she said, advancing towards him, careful to keep her tone flirtatious, like her mother's was. She thought about how her mother seduced most of the new initiates, before Silvanus, and tried to mirror that. Walking towards him, she smiled humourlessly. Then, the look on his face went from deadpan, to hopeful.

"Scarlett? You've... you've come back for me? You've changed your mind?" Scarlett wanted to bury her dagger in his stupid, insane face, but kept up her facade. Grinning her predatorial smile, she scanned the room. Yes, fires were still roaring around the edges. Taking one of his shoulders, she pushed him towards one, then lifted her leg in between his own. The look on his face turned from excitement to love, as he smiled at her gently. Pressing her forehead against his own, she grinned.

"Oh yes, Diablos. I've changed my mind... But to what, from what? That is the question." he began to kiss her neck softly, and she looked at the fire behind him, ready. Tiring of the sweetness, she grabbed a fistful of his dark hair, and pulled his face away from her neck. He smiled uncertainly. "What do you mean, to what from what? We can get away from this Scarlett! You and me, against the world! We can leave Skyrim, leave this sanctuary, leave the ashes of the dead... My sweet ice princess." he looked at her lovingly, and she felt a pang of hatred in her heart. "Please, Scarlett, we can leave Skyrim forever. I've got money from telling Commander Maro about this place; him and his men will hunt down the others, and we'll be free! We can live together in a nice house, have a family, be happy..." he kissed her. Their lips met, and Scarlett let the kiss linger for a few seconds, indulging him, before, hands still in his hair, she pulled away. Then, she grinned. And it was then he knew something was wrong. Opening his mouth to speak, she raised a hand to his lips to quiet him.

"Oh Diablos... I'm so sorry..." silence for a second, as she stared him in the eyes. "But I'd rather... KILL YOU!" yanking his hair backwards, grabbing his neck, she pushed his head into the flames, and his screams were like music to her ears. She wasn't as strong as him, although she was lean, but hatred and love for her mother and her family powered her, as the flesh melted off his face. She held his head back in the fire for a few more moments, enjoying the feeling of his hands scrabbling at her arms, begging her to let him go, before she slammed him to the floor, withdrawing her dagger. Straddling his hips, she raised her dagger, and sliced off one of his charred ears. He shrieked, as blood poured from his head, and he tried to get away, but she wouldn't let go. Grinning sadistically, she stabbed him again and again, never enough to kill him, but enough to cause him immense pain.

Tears dripped down Diablos' face, as he knew that she would never love him... his plans had failed. The pain was agonising, but the pain in his heart, from knowing that it was his ice princess who was doing this to him... That hurt him more. Screaming, begging for death's relief, he felt her push him backwards into the flames, then pull him out again, as she lowered her face to his neck, and bit him. He wailed, as blood ran down his neck, onto her face. His face was even more blackened than Astrid, and there was no chance he would live now, but Scarlett wanted to prolong his death, to make him suffer for each and every member of her family who died in the flames.

Dipping her hands into the gash in his neck, he screamed again, as she came out with a handful of blood. Throwing it into the fire, she did it again and again, until charred ashes surrounded him. He was so close to death, now, that he was hanging onto life by the skin of his teeth. Literally the skin, as Scarlett had removed most of his teeth. Finally, after feeling she was almost done, Scarlett looked down at him, eyes wide.

"Tell my the others I said hello, bastard." she hissed, as she threw him into the fire. By that point, he was little more than a bloody hunk of meat, with only just enough life in him, to hear what Scarlett said as he burned. "And I'm not your Ice Princess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
><em>Hehehehhh, gore galore. Next chapter will be out by Wednesday, or tomorrow if I can fit in time. I'm going to see the Hunger Games :) I really miss Astrid. I felt bad killing her, but in order for the story to continue, I had to. She will make appearences in all of the books, and will play a similar role (along with someone else...you'll see who...) to Lucien Lachance and Arcturus, making stupid comments up in the Void. But hers and the Mystery Person's will be more interesting and less... perverted. I really enjoyed killing Diablos. Ohhhh, I've wanted to do that so long... Even if it is a very, very nasty way to go. But then, Scarlett is an evil little bitch, and I'm sure she enjoyed doing it as much as I enjoyed writing it, lol.<em>

_Oh yes, and I'm doing a poll. Who is your favourite character in the series? I'd prefer a PM, but if you are an anonymous reader, then a review is fine (as long as I get some feedback too! XD) I will announce the winner in the Thank You boring chapter at the end of the story. Alright, so here are your choices..._

_1. Silvanus 2. Astrid 3. Scarlett 4. Diablos 5. Xindal_

_Take your pick!_

_Astrid (theotherlachance)_


	45. The Burial

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>OKAY, ANWRIS! THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING FOR NOW!<p>Silvanus looked down at the charred body of Astrid, and felt his eyes grow wet... And the tears began to fall. They came slowly, at first, like a little fall of rain, but steadily turned into a downpour. Droplets of moisture were dripping onto the corpse's face as he howled in anguish; he buried his face in her neck and, smelling her scent of nightshade and lavender, howled even harder. He shook his head, trying to believe that it wasn't true... It couldn't be true! He loved her; he loved her with all his cold, cold heart. As his sobs began to quieten a little, he looked down into the burnt corpse of his lover's face. She was still beautiful, the flames hadn't taken that away from her, and she was still whole. Her hair was blackened, but was still there. Her perfect features were still intact. With her eyelids, light as butterflies, barely shut, she looked as if she could wake up any second and return his embrace... A wash and some healing, and she'd look the same, no longer charred and singed, but with hair as blonde as before, and flawless pale skin, and... And she could talk to him. They would sit together by a crackling fire in a grate inside their warm room, her head resting sleepily on his shoulder, sitting on the bearskin rug, staring into each others eyes... They would talk of their endavours; he would boast and show off, she would laugh and tease him, he would listen to her recounting the irritating people who had asked her for an ex-lover, or an enemy, or someone dead, and he'd laugh and tease her. They would chat idly, sipping wine, and eventually they'd kiss and... And it would be as it was before Diablos had ruined their lives... It would be perfect.<p>

But no, he would never admire her again, never talk to her, never hold, ever... He wrapped his arms around her body and sobbed into her soft hair, kissing her gently as he had when she was still alive. There was fire, yes, but it was crackling all around them, burning their home, not a harmless warm fire in a grate. He was holding her, but she was not returning his love. And would never be able to again. "Astrid!" he screamed to the Void, to Sithis, begging him to return his poor, lost love, but all that he heard was the crackling of fire, and the sound of his voice echoing around the empty sanctuary. He cried out against the Gods, against everything and everyone he held dear; why did everything he cared for have to die? Juliana, his Mother, Babette, Veezara, maybe even his son... And now Astrid too. He cried out for the loss of his family, his friends, and Astrid, his one true love...

But then, he saw a person in amongst the smoke, and looked up, staring at Scarlett through tear-stained eyes. She was looking down at him, and at her mother, and she wasn't crying. The look on her face... The look on her face was worse than tears. It was... dead. Her green eyes were shut, and blood was trickling down her face. She didn't even try to stop it, as some of the crimson liquid seeped into her parted lips, into her mouth. Then, spitting the blood onto the floor, she opened her eyes, and looked into his face. Her eyes were glassy and miserable.

"We're burying them." she said, and her voice cracked. She swallowed, trying her best not to cry. Keeping her eyes averted from the charred corpse, she continued, "Me, Nazir, and Xindal managed to get all of their bodies out... I got Diablos. Sorry, but... I wanted him for myself. He's now a pile of ash on the floor." Scarlett smiled weakly, eyes swimming with tears. They both tried not to look at Astrid's body, staring, instead, at the flames that licked at the walls. "Can you take my mama out of here? I wouldn't want her to get any more burnt..."

"Nor me. Have you rescued the Night Mother?" She frowned at him for a second, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I think so. Took a while, but we managed to get that dirty old c-" she cut herself off, remembering that she was now supposed to be worshipping the "dirty old corpse". However, at that moment, she could think of several much better names for the Night Mother, none of them at all pleasant. She'd voted that they leave the old hag to burn in the sanctuary, but the others had decided it was a better idea not to leave her there. After all, she was Xindal's literal mother. Talk about hating your in-laws...

Silvanus felt a tiny bit of amusement. Scarlett really did know how to ruin sombre occasions by accidently saying something stupid. However, looking back at Astrid's body, he realised something... He held only hate for the Night Mother. Quite honestly, if she had gone on and called her either a dirty old corpse, or a dirty old c*** then he would have applauded. He nodded her on, and she, relieved that he hadn't become offended, continued, "Err, I mean the Night Mother, out. All of the others are outside too. Not many of us left, I'm afraid. You, me, Xindal, Babette, and Nazir are the only ones who survived and," she shut her eyes. "Xindal... well he isn't looking too good."

"Oh for Sithis' sake, at least he isn't dead!" Silvanus snapped, raising his hands to the sky. Why did she care so much about her stupid little boyfriend? "Don't you care that your own mother is dead? You care more that fucking Xindal's got an, I don't even bloody know, burnt hand? Well look at your mother, Scarlett, that's more than a burned hand, and you seem more upset that he's a tiny bit hurt, than that she's lying on the floor, dead!" it all burst out of him, like a catapault, as he grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the floor, face to face. Like a kitten, he held her in the air, breathing hard, as they glared at each other. Then, moving fast, she twisted out of his grasp, and fell to the floor, panting. Angry tears were on her face, and her eyes were narrowed.

"You don't love her nearly as much as me, you arrogant bastard!" she shot back, hands on her hips, face dangerously angry. The two of them faced each other, ready for a scrap, for a confrontation. The anger and upset at Astrid's death had wounded both of them and, right then, all they needed was to take it out on each other. "She's been with me through everything, and me with her! You think, just because you were fucking her for a few years, that means you loved her as much as I did? I just care about other people, Silvanus, as well!"

"Yeah, your little boyfriend! Going on and on about him and Diablos, when all that matters is SHE'S GONE!" silence. Long silence that could have ended in anything: a fight, more shouting, a passionate kiss, a laugh... They looked at each other, and then down at the corpse. Eyes fixed on it, they both calmed down immediately, and fury was replaced with misery. How could they be fighting over her body? Astrid's lover and daughter fighting over her own corpse? That was wrong. Softly, they both sat down, ignoring the flames around them, and looked at Astrid. Then at each other, then back at Astrid. The smoke was choking them, but neither cared. Silvanus spoke first. "I'm sorry," he said gently. Tears were running down her face, and a few on his own as well, as they locked eyesight. They were trying to stare the other down, to try and get the opposition to collapse into tears... They both felt like crying, just then.

"I'm sorry too. Listen, Sil, I didn't mean what I said about her not... she loved you loads, I mean. I'm just... I don't even know."  
>"So... we're both sorry." the atmosphere was intensely awkward. Both Scarlett and Silvanus wanted to say something, to look the other in the eyes and say something that would really matter, but neither had the courage. And, as Scarlett watched Silvanus stroke Astrid's cheek lovingly, she knew. She knew that he would never love her, and she would never want him to love her. Because he could never be as devoted to her, as he was to her mother. Ah, well. She had Xindal, and her children, although not Xindal's, would come in time. Obsidias, Charon, Electra, and Xaphan... Nice names. But the name Ysabel also appealed to her... Although she had no choice in the naming. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Silvanus spoke again. "Alright then. Let's get out of here before we suffocate on this smoke." and, leaning down, he scooped Astrid up into his arms, and walked towards the door, turning around to check if Scarlett was following him. She stood up too, but shook her head.<p>

"Wait a second. You go... We won't be able to come back here, you know. Nazir said we'll probably move to the Dawnstar sanctuary, after we've cleared it out a bit. I want to say goodbye to this place... For the last time. You know." he nodded, cleared his throat, then walked towards the door, with his late lover slung over his back. Scarlett lost sight of him as he walked up the stairs. The fires were still crackling, but she paid them no heed.

Looking around her mother's room, she shook her head. This was the room where she'd been in a coma in for over a month, pretty much. The room where, when she was a small child and had nightmares, she would come too, and snuggle in with her mother, trying to ignore the bulky presence of Arnbjorn. A tear dribbled out from her eye down her cheek, and she wiped it away hastily. Walking out of the room, she walked into the entrance hall... They'd found Veezara, in there. Her friend, who she'd treated like an older brother, who'd always been kind to her... And her mother had used to lean over that table, now cracked in half, and pore over a map. Walking over to the table, she ran her fingers over it, and came away with a handful of charred pieces of paper. The map. Letting them fall out of her grip like little burned butterflies, she turned away to walk down the stairs, stepping over the dozen Penitus Oculatus corpses that littered the sanctuary. She tried not to look at them. They were a reminder, a terrible reminder, of what had happened in this place.

"Blood soaked pigs." she muttered, kicking at one. It flopped pathetically, and slid down the pile Nazir had made of them. The pool in the corner was still full of water, but the once crystal clear pool had turned into blackened, dirty, murky pond. However, she slipped off one boot and dipped her toe in, only to have it come out being even dirtier than before. Muttering a swearword, she pulled her boot back on, and got up... Then, let out a hiss of shock. She could hear noises, coming from where the alchemy lab used to be... Moving. Unsheathing her dagger, she walked slowly and quietly towards the lab, waiting eagerly for the chance to kill some more soldiers... But, walking into the room, what she saw made her so happy that she could barely breathe. There was no staggering, blood-stained soldier, ready to die, but the thing they had left for dead when they'd first done a sweep of all the corpses.

Lis, the Frostbite spider, was lying in his pool, with feebly stirring antennae. Babette's pet spider still lived! Scarlett felt her face stretch into a smile. Amongst all the death... there was life. Even if it was just a slightly irritating pet spider. Babette went on and on about it, constantly slipping bits off her own plate to feed it with. Sometimes, she even stole food off Scarlett's plate too, which annoyed the Nord child considerably. Chuckling at a memory where she had hit Babette with her plate, Scarlett looked down cheerily at the spider, who looked back up at her. They were old sparring partners, and they both knew it, but somehow, amongst all this death, the child almost didn't mind Lis.

"Alright there, arachnid?" the spider opened and closed it's jaws, and Scarlett realised that it couldn't move. "I can't carry you, Lis. Come on, you great fat spider. Your mistress is outside..." seeing Lis' antennae prick up, the Nord girl laughed. "Yes, she lives. Now get up. There is no way in the Void that I'm carrying you the whole way outside, you lazy bugger."

Scarlett forgot her amusement the minute she set foot outside the Black Door, after retrieving her things from her room. It was early morning, and the sky was pink, the dawn just coming over the horizon. Assembled outside the now ruined sanctuary, was Silvanus, Xindal, Babette, and Nazir, all standing solemnly over a pile of bodies... Astrid was still in Silvanus' arms, and he was cradling her gently. He was remarkably strong for such a slim man; even though the woman was very slim herself, carrying a grown human for that long is no mean feat. Lis followed her out of the door and, immediately, Babette threw herself onto the spider. Shaking her head at her friend's oddness, Scarlett made her way over to the others. Nazir was digging several holes, and it made her gulp to think about what they would be used for. In a few moments, her family would be resting in those shallow graves... Forever. Xindal was leaning against a wall, nursing his injuries. They still looked red and raw, and Scarlett winced, before going over to him. Out of the bag of things she'd recovered from the sanctuary, she pulled a strip of cloth. Kissing his lips quickly, she wrapped the cloth around the wound, and knotted it tightly. Blood soaked the material, but it was better than leaving it out in the open. Then, she turned back to Silvanus.

Silvanus' blond, long hair covered his face. And therefore covered the tears that were seeping from his eyes... He'd tried so hard. So damn hard to resurrect her, to heal her... But nothing would work. She'd died from the burns that she SHOULDN'T HAVE GOT... And he'd failed. He and Scarlett had failed in killing the Emperor... She'd killed Diablos. He couldn't blame her but, privately, he'd wanted that little joy for himself. However, he supposed, it was more poetic that she did it. The girl he loved killed him. But, although not literally, Astrid was killing him too. The way that she lay there, so peaceful in death... He loved her so, and she was gone. Gone forever, and he wouldn't see her again until he died. His life... His life was gone. Silvanus' son had been taken, and probably killed... Maybe he could find him. Lukos. Find his son, and maybe then he'd be in for a chance of living a happy life... At least he was part vampire. He would age, from age 18 (when he was finished growing) extremely slowly, and if he died of old age at the age of, say, sixty, like most? He would only look around twenty five, and feel it, too. That would mean he could continue his life...

Oh to hell with it. Silvanus couldn't live without her. His Astrid, his love, the only thing in the world that he loved... He cared about Scarlett, and about the rest of his family. But love them in the way he loved Astrid? No. Nobody could replace her, nobody could replace her to him. Other Mistress' of the Dark Brotherhood would come... But they could never be like Astrid. Maybe the post would even be abolished: Scarlett's role as Speaker would probably also extend to Mistress, and if she continued at the promotion speed she was going at the moment, she would probably be Night Mother by the time she was thirty.

He felt a hand on his arm, and turned around, to see Scarlett standing there, looking at him. He remembered something. Wiping his face, and hoping she hadn't seen his tears, he said,  
>"Scarlett, you know you're still Speaker, correct?" she was shocked by his sudden, business-like tone. But she could sense that he was using it only to mask the misery within, but decided to humour him, and so she replied. "Yes, I know. But I don't want to talk about that now... Not while we haven't buried her. It's... I don't know, it just feels like an insult. It's against what she stood for." they both knew who HER was. Astrid. Neither of them looked at the coffin, leaning against the rock wall near them, that housed the Night Mother. Silvanus didn't want to think about the dead bitch in there. He couldn't do anything to her... But, at that moment, he wished he could tear off her disgusting, treacharous head... He knew, somehow, that it was her who had done it to Astrid. Caused her death. He didn't know how, didn't know if he was just insane... But...<p>

"We're burying them now." Nazir's low voice rung out, and both Silvanus and Scarlett turned around. Indeed, five reasonably large graves were dug, and ready for the bodies they would contain for eternity. Silvanus looked at the pile of bodies, and shook his head. Then, carefully, he placed Astrid's body on top, and stepped back. Looking around, he saw the survivors around him: Scarlett on his right, Xindal on his left, Nazir next to Xindal, and Babette next to Scarlett; Lis was scuttling around randomly somewhere. Even Shadowmere stood behind them, shaking his black mane out of his face. The other horses had all been butchered in the attack, but Shadowmere had stayed strong.

First of all, Silvanus stepped forwards, and scooped up Andromeda's body in his arms. Her head had been magically fastened back on, by Babette, but there was still a thin, bloody line around the place where her head had been sliced off. Her head lolled backwards, and Silvanus raised a hand to support it, in case it fell off again. Quickly, he lowered her into the first grave, and bowed his head. Around him, the others bowed their heads too.

"Andromeda," he said, looking down at the attractive Bosmer woman. "I didn't know you all that well. But in the time that you were alive, I knew you as a notorious flirt, and a brilliant, bloodthirsty assassin. May you seduce many in the Void." the others all chuckled, and Babette leant down to kiss the woman's forehead lightly. Then, Nazir took up the shovel again, and began to spade back on dirt. Slowly, the Bosmer's face disappeared, enveloped by earth. For a second, they stood still, looking at where she had been, before moving on to the next corpse. "Who next?" "Gabriella?" the others nodded, and Silvanus picked up the Dunmer, carrying her to the grave next to Andromeda's and lowering her in. "Gabriella, proud Dunmer. You've been a good friend to me, in life, and a talented fortune-teller. If only you'd seen this, then maybe you could have lived. I'll miss you, sister." in turn, Festus and Veezara were dropped into their own graves, as Silvanus said a speech about them, and the others paid their respects. Finally, they came to the one they'd all been dreading. Astrid.

He picked her up even more tenderly than he'd picked up the others, kissing her softly for the last time, wishing that he could have said goodbye properly... Their last kiss, before she had died, was still fresh on his lips, and he remembered it, closing his eyes, and shaking his head. The others were all watching him, Scarlett and Babette both crying, Xindal with his head bowed, and Nazir eyes closed, biting his lip. He put her into place in her grave, kneeling beside her. He saw Scarlett do the same on the other side, and she whispered a farewell to her mother, tears leaking out of her eyes, as she stroked Astrid's burned forehead. Silvanus spoke to the others, first. He would say his own farewell later, when they were alone. Him and Astrid... Or just him, depending how you wanted to look at it.

"Astrid. The den-mother. The one who united us, as our Mistress... A beloved mother, lover, sister, and friend... She will be missed by us all. Some day, we'll all join her in the Void... Goodbye." his voice cracked on the last word. Bowing his head, he heard the others mumbling goodbyes too, before they began to disperse: back into the sanctuary to try and salvage as much of their possessions as they could. Except Scarlett. When, finally, they were alone with the charred corpse, they stared down at her. Finally, after a few moments, Scarlett kissed her mother's cheek.

"I love you, mama." she whispered, before stepping back into the sanctuary, where she could hide and cry alone, skulk in the darkness. Leaving Silvanus alone with his love... His dead love. He wanted to climb into the grave, to lie with her for eternity... But he had things to attend to, first. He had a plan in his mind, but before he could do what he needed to do, he had to sort some things out. Then, he could be with her, and nobody would be able to stop them.

In the Void, they could be together.

Kissing her one last time, clumsily, he caressed her cheek. Then, looking at her for the last time, he said quietly, "Soon, my love. We'll be together. Even in death." and he shovelled the dirt on top of her corpse, burying her.

Forever.


	46. A Little Revenge

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>THIS CHAPTER IS TWISTED... JUST TO LET YOU KNOW ;)<p>

"Maro... Maro..." Commander Maro snapped awake, clutching his thin sheets to him. Nervously, his trained eyes scanned the dark room, looking for movement... But saw none. He was certain he'd heard a voice, certain he'd heard someone speak... It was a quiet voice, menacing, and slightly sultry. His heart slowed down, as nothing else came. Settling back down, Maro decided that he had been dreaming, and there was no voice. There were many skilled soldiers guarding his room, so who could get in? Not even a ghost could manage it... He chuckled sleepily. He'd bumped off the entire Dark Brotherhood, so there was nothing they could do to him anymore! He was just hearing things, in his old age, that was the reason... Murmuring comforting things to himself, he turned onto his side, shut his eyes, and nuzzled his stubbly cheek into the pillow.

"Maaaaroooo." leaping out of bed, he flattened himself against the wall, breathing hard. Turning his head to his left, he grabbed the steel sword he kept on his dresser, and held it aloft. He'd heard something that time! He was certain... It was a mocking, teasing, evil voice. It couldn't be inside his head; he hadn't been asleep that time, and he'd heard it loud and clear, felt soft breath on his forehead. He slid across the room, keeping his back to the wall, trying to get to the door. Then, he felt his heart freeze as dark laughter filled the room. He stood stock still, eyes wide with terror... What was going on? Was he being haunted? Mother Mara, what was GOING ON? He swiped out with his sword into the blackness, and, saw a shadow moving. Grinning, knowing he'd found his quarry, he walked forwards, raising his sword ready to strike... But, Oh Gods, there were more shapes. Twenty at least, moving everywhere, so fast that he could barely keep track of them. Swinging out the weapon in terror, he sprinted towards the door but, in his haste, slipped over the carpet and landed on the floor. The laughter grew ever louder in Maro's ears, and he cried out.

"Nobody can hear you, Maro. You're in a ghost fort, my dearest." the voice was cool, but he could hear the childishness to it. But the seductive tone came naturally to this thing, and, in the darkness, Maro could see her moving around. Jumping up, he grabbed the door handle and pulled, only to find that it was locked from the outside. The girl laughed again, playfully. "Oh no, no. I couldn't just let you go. The Dark Brotherhood is here tonight, Maro. I am here, with you, and my family is outside, waiting for one of us. Only one of us can come out of here alive..."

"And you think that'll be you, assassin?" The Imperial's voice was desperate, but he tried to sound threatening. Then, he felt the anger and confusion bubbling up in him. The Dark Brotherhood were dead! Was this girl... He felt his heart stop. A ghost? But, no, she was a solid form, and he could feel her presence only feet in front of him... Wait a second! He recognised that voice! The pretty teenage girl who'd come with Silvanus Coppercroft to assassinate the Emperor... He'd known that she and Silvanus had escaped, but he'd recieved reports that they, along with all of the others, had been completely wiped out on the attack on their little sanctuary... But that didn't matter. These were the people who'd killed his son. And he could kill them without pain or regret. Even this child, of only fourteen years... The Speaker, according to the rat. Diablos was right, Maro supposed. Scarlett was rather attractive, for a Nord. The sort of girl, when she was older, that he wouldn't have minded marrying off to his son. He would enjoy killing her. "You killed my son! I'll kill you, and all of your friends! Even if I die doing it, I will have my revenge! You understand me, child?"

Silence for a second. Then, he felt a body pressed up close to his, and in shock, dropped the sword. Her face was inches away from his, and, although he couldn't, in the darkness, quite pick out her expression, he could tell that she was furious. "Yeah? Well, you killed my mother, and my whole family... Almost poetic. A mother for a son, eh, Maro?" he heard a clatter of steel, as she kicked the sword away. He felt immensely stupid for dropping his only weapon. "She was burned to death, my mother. After one of your soldiers stole her son... My newly born baby brother. Who I've never met and because of you... Never will. In the end, my loss was greater. But now... I'll kill the person who matters the most to you, you selfish bastard. You."

And then, Maro doubled over in pain as Scarlett's knee slammed up between his legs. He let out a grunt of pain, face in her stomach, and she smashed his head, driving him into the floor. Lying there, winded, he tried to get up, but felt her straddle his back. She was light, but her fingers were hooked around his wrists, putting him in an agonising hold. He was completely paralysed. Maro felt her hair tickled his face, as she whispered into his ear, lips brushing it as she spoke,

"I'm going to end your life, Maro. I would burn you, to put you through as much pain as my mother went through... But I wanted to put you through more. At first, I remembered when you were going to let your men rape me in..." she coughed, and then impersonated his own low, cultured voice. "Every hole I have." switching back to her own, quiet tone, she continued, "So I thought maybe I could stick the Blade of Woe up your twisted, tight little asshole." he let out a sharp intake of breath. She was going to stick a sharpened dagger up his...? But she spoke again before he had a chance to think about this horror more. "But I figured that you might enjoy that. I'm sure you thoroughly enjoyed the idea of dozens of fat Penitus Oculatus taking me, like the foul pedofile you are." he felt sharp metal pressing against his neck, and struggled, as one of her hands had been taken off his wrist. However, she pressed her hips forwards painfully, knowing where his weak spots were, and he let out a low scream as he was forced back into submission. "So I spent the last few days thinking of a good alternative. It was Silvanus who came up with the idea in the end... And I have to say, I thought it was a rather good one. I'm sure it'll hurt you more than even my blade could. My mother's old dagger, the Blade of Woe, hurts a lot. But you know what hurts even more?" when Maro didn't reply, she pressed the dagger into his neck, and he let out a strangled scream. Blood poured down his neck, from where she'd pushed the knife in and, dipping her hand in, she licked the red liquid off. "Delicious." she smirked. "I'll answer for you, scum. Being killed by someone you love, that hurts. It took a while, but we managed to figure it out in the end."

Then, getting up, she pulled from one of her pockets, half a dozen ropes. Then, keeping one foot on his back to prevent him trying anything, she looked around the room. "You don't have any weights do you? It would make the whole thing a lot easier... For me." he didn't reply, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. After a few moments, she rolled her eyes back in her head, slightly frustrated that he was refusing to play her game, and kicked him in the back. "Stay down, or I'll melt you to the floor." she warned. Scarlett was bluffing, she had no idea how to melt someone to floorboards, but, given hiss that Maro made, he believed her. Grinning in the dark, she went over to one of the cupboards, and pulled a draw open. Pulling out several soft linen shirts and pants, she threw them over her shoulder. "Sithis, where the hell do you keep bloody weights?" he, once again, did not reply. Instead, slowly, he began to move. Perhaps if he sneaked up behind her he could knife her in the back...

Scarlett clicked her tongue. She could both hear and see him moving, with her trained assassin senses, but decided to play along. Get him even more frustrated. Silvanus and Xindal were both outside the door, ready to run in if anything went wrong (which she was determined it wouldn't- she wanted to kill Maro for herself; she and Silvanus had drawn lots for the glory). Finally, she found six weights, and picked up the four heaviest. They should keep him down, she thought to herself, feeling Maro's shadow going closer and closer to her. Then, as she heard the whoosh of a weapon, she backflipped neatly out of the way, grabbing onto the Imperial's shoulders for support, and then, landing behind him, brought her leg up between his own again. Then, grabbing one of the weights, she drove it into his face. She smiled as she heard the satisfying crunch of his hooked nose breaking. He screamed out in pain, and she watched as he fell to the ground, sword abandoned, hands stemming his bleeding nose. Scarlett stood over him, shaking her head, grinning nastily.

"Dear oh dear, Maro. I told you not to move. Now you'll die drowning on your own blood as well as the special surprise I have for you in a minute... Didn't want to wait, huh? Now hold still..." Maro felt as she pulled him into a sprawling position on the floor, and as she tied ropes and weights to each of his limbs. When she was done, she looked down at him, tilting her head on her side. "Beautiful. Fantastic. The crowds will love you." she chuckled to herself, as she mimicked one of the commentators she'd once heard in the Imperial City arena. Poor man, she'd convinced one of his own gladiators to kill him... Damned messy. "Pity they'll only get to see your body... I'll say goodbye now. Say Sithis I said hello... And my mother too." then, she put two fingers in her mouth, and whistled; her whistle was loud, and carried. It hurt the Imperial's ears... He was terrified. What was she going to do to him? Surprise... Loved one... Then he realised what she was planning. He screamed. A piercing, blood-curdling, horrible scream... Scarlett laughed. Her laugh lasted longer than his scream, and eventually, as he sobbed, she giggled on.

"NO! You... you BITCH! You evil, evil BITCH!" he raged, trying to be free of his binds, wanting to tear that evil child apart. His hands reached for her throat, but were kept down by the weights that bound him to the floor.  
>"Yes, Maro. And now I get my revenge."<br>"Revenge? I'm the one who needs revenge! You killed my son first! You have no..."  
>"Right?" her eyes sparkled dangerously. "Right? Your son was nothing more than business. I had neither hate nor love for him. Sithis, it wasn't me who did it. He was nothing special, just another pointless being to be cut down. I can't believe you actually thought he was more than that." her voice was disbelieving, and she shook her head. Then, she gave him a predatorial smile. "Ah well. Ignorance is bliss." and then, she whistled sharply. Maro tried to turn his head around to face the door, but it cricked his neck painfully, and he grunted. The Imperial heard Scarlett's laugh. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. I've put you in a nice, awkward position. Moving could be... painful."<p>

The door opened, and Maro saw the flicker of a candle, as three shapes moved into the room. One of them was tall, blond and strikingly handsome: Silvanus Coppercroft. Another, beside him, was slightly shorter with what looked like black eyes in that light, and white hair, although his face showed only youth. He was frightened by the first two. But the third scared him the most.

Gaius Maro, his son, raised from the dead.

"No, no, no!" his son's eye-sockets were empty, and his face was warped into a limp leer. Gaius shambled forwards, tongue hanging out of his open mouth like a dog's. Scarlett went to stand beside them, and took the shorter haired man's hand, resting her head on his shoulder. Silvanus stayed apart from the other two, and walked forwards, a violent glint in his eye.

"Maro." he said quietly. At first, Commander Maro thought that the Breton was talking to him, but he heard a mumble of reply, and, looking up, saw that his son had replied. Wet tears began to fall down from his eyes as, in a panic, he struggled against his binds again. No! What had they done to his son? His heart was frozen, as he screamed out, and heard the assassin's laughs, along with Gaius' own, dead grumble. "Gaius, pick up the sword your dear father has abandoned." Silvanus breathed, not taking his eyes from the man on the floor. Gaius willingly went over to the steel sword on the floor and picked it up, arms at his sides like an ape. He lumbered back over to Silvanus, feet dragging on the floor, and the assassin patted his head nonchalantly. "Good boy. Now, cut off your father's arm." Commander Maro screeched, and Gaius, indifferent, walked forwards, and, raising the sword above his head, sliced down, severing the man's arm. Blood spattered everywhere, and the man's gruesome wound shone in the candlelight, as Maro cried out in agony. The assassins all laughed again, wallowing in their evilness, and enjoying it.

"My turn!" Scarlett called, and Gaius turned to her this time. For a second, the girl thought. Then, with a nasty grin, she took the candle from Xindal, and handed it to the zombie. "Burn your father's face with it." Gaius took the candle and again, with no emotion, went over to his father, knelt beside him, and raked the burning hot wax all over the man's face. Silvanus thought that surely he would go deaf from the screams: of agony, of hurt, of misery that his own son was doing this to him. Scarlett laughed, as the undead man backed away from their victim on the floor. Maro's face was covered in blisters, and the skin was peeling away, leaving his usually ruddy face now red and raw. All of the assassins forgot their enjoyment of his death. He was burned, now. Unwittingly, Scarlett had done something that would upset all three of them. She stepped forwards, the laughter suddenly gone from her face. Her beautiful features now only showed bitter hate. "That is how it felt when my mother burned, Maro." the girl said darkly. "That is how it felt when my family burned... Only a thousand times worse." she turned to Xindal.

"Your turn?"  
>"No." Xindal spoke now, his eyes turned away from the pathetic heap on the floor. He didn't seem to want to look at Scarlett. "No, Scarlett. He's suffered enough. Just... just kill him. One of you."<br>"What?" Silvanus replied, frowning. His electric blue eyes were narrowed, now, and he had a frown on his face. "What do you mean, suffered enough? Do you actually feel sorry for this pile of shit? He killed our family, Xindal, and you just want us to put him out of his misery before the fun's really begun?"  
>"We killed his son, too. I can understand why he wanted revenge. His arm's severed, and his face... He'll die within minutes. For God's sake, one of you, just kill him."<p>

For a second, Silvanus and Scarlett stared and Xindal, incredulous. Then, slowly, Scarlett nodded, her face bleak with loss. Tears were welling up in her eyes at the thought of her mother.

"Fine." she whispered. Then, suddenly, "Fine, God damn you!" unsheathing the Blade of Woe, she stormed over to the corpse, raised the dagger, and slammed it into Maro's face, again and again. Blood spurted out of the wounds, and Maro gargled, spitting blood from his already torn mouth, but the girl didn't care. After only a few seconds, she stabbed him through the heart... Killing him immediately. Silence. The three assassins and the undead man looked at the dead body. Scarlett got up, and turned to Xindal, eyes furious. "You're pathetic." silence. The two lovers, who only moments before had been deeply in love, were staring at each other: one in disgust, one in confusion.

Silvanus, not willing to intrude, went over to Gaius, and stabbed him through the throat. Warm blood cascaded over his hands, but the death was over surprisingly quickly. As the already dead man dropped at his feet, Silvanus turned around, to see that he was alone with Xindal. And the demon, eyes hurt, was staring at the door, which was swinging. The door through which Scarlett had left. Shaking his head he turned to Silvanus.

"What was that all about?" he said, frowning in confusion. For a second, they stared at each other. Then,  
>"She wants her mother back."<p>

And with that, Silvanus left too, following the blood trail that Scarlett had made. He had to comfort her, his last thing left in the world.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Okay, phew! Now, just to clear things up, Xindal is NOT going to be the next Diablos. Scarlett is just pissed off because she misses her mother, she's all confused about Diablos/Xindal/Silvanus, and he's just gone and said something that really triggers her off... Bad choice Xindal..._

_Ps. Don't forget to vote in my poll!_

_Astrid (theotherlachance)_


	47. Aftermath

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>YES, THE KID SCARLETT TALKS TO IN THIS CHAPTER IS DEAD IN THE GAME. HOWEVER, THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT A YEAR BEFORE THE ACTUAL GAME SKYRIM DOES.<p>Scarlett twisted the Blade of Woe between her fingers nervously, not looking at the sharpened blade. She loved playing with knives; some would say it was almost a talent, the way she got the blade to weave between her slim fingers. She was leaning against a wall in Falkreath, dressed in a simple black dress, her feet bare. She knew that she, a fourteen year old girl, must look suspicious with the obviously deadly weapon in hand, but she didn't care. She'd be leaving Falkreath soon anyway, so who cares if she made a few people suspicious?<p>

Silvanus and Babette were off finding a cart to Dawnstar, where they were going to the old sanctuary where Cicero had once stayed, a long time ago. Shuddering at the thought of the jester, she let her blonde hair fall in front of her face, slightly bored. Nazir and Xindal were carrying the Night Mother's coffin, somewhere near to the carts, and she was alone. She'd declined to go with them; she'd miss Falkreath a great deal. She'd grown up there. Scarlett loved the little graveyard, the stupid puns about death in all of the shop names, all the miserable people. Sometimes, she'd even enjoyed coming into the place, just to mock the people for being so sad. She was rather well-known in the city. She had also stayed behind in an attempt to find one of her only friends: a young girl named Saria who she had occasionally chatted to when she'd made one of her excursions to the small city. The girl was usually hanging around on her own, in this sort of area, because there were no other children her age to hang around with. Scarlett wasn't technically her age, Saria was around 11 or 12, but they got along well. Although Saria wasn't really into the blood and gore that Scarlett enjoyed regularly, she was a refreshing change. And funny enough in her own, strange, quirky way.

Whistling gently, the Nord girl chewed on the pine resin gum she usually savoured. Today, she barely noticed it's sweet tang in her mouth, eyes alertly scanning the streets. She'd stopped chewing the gum for a few days, as her mother had hated it, but had gone back to it quickly. It was a disgusting habit, and she knew it, but it helped her get through the loss of her mother, having something that was normal and good. Scarlett whistled the lullaby her mother had sang to her, as a child, quietly, so not to draw attention to herself. Her mother's old blade was now sheathed again, as she began to examine her nails. After a few moments, she heard a cry of greeting. Turning her head, she saw a small, dark haired Nord girl running in her direction, grin taking up most of her face. Scarlett forced herself to smile back and, spitting her gum into a bush, embraced her friend quickly, before holding her at arms length. Seeing as she was almost always the baby, as she spent most of her time with adults, she liked being the grown up for once.

"Hey, Saria. How's stuff?"  
>"Boring. You haven't been around for ages." she blew upwards, unsettling her block fringe. Rolling her eyes, she combed it through with her fingers. "Nobody else'll play with me. Ma and Da are really busy at the moment." rummaging in her pocket, the girl produced a slightly dusty sweetroll. Breaking it in half, she offered one half to Scarlett who took it, grateful for the sugar and, with relish, nibbled at the icing on top. Saria seemed to be cramming it down her throat as fast as possible, and, when the last of it was in her stomach, she spoke again. "There's a stranger in town, though. He's my friend. He's called Sinding, and he's interesting."<p>

"Mmm?" Scarlett was more interested, honestly, in the sweetroll than what her friend was saying. It was one of the best she'd ever tasted, even though she was certain it had been in Saria's pocket for at least a week. Finally, growing bored of the girl's constant chatter, Scarlett said, "Listen, I'm leaving town... For good. I'm moving to Dawnstar with my family." Suddenly, the girl looked crestfallen. Cut off from her patter, she frowned, a small crease forming between her small eyebrows.

"Leaving town? To Dawnstar?" she looked upset. Pursing her lips, she looked Scarlett up and down anxiously. Then, suddenly, she grabbed the assassin (who let out a small gasp of surprise), and hugged her desperately. "Please don't go, Scarlett! You're my only friend in this skeever-hole of a city, I couldn't bear it if you left!" Scarlett silently let the girl sob into her shoulder (praying that Saria wasn't wearing kohl). It wasn't that she didn't like or care about the younger girl, she honestly did, she just didn't like big shows of affection like this. She hated being connected to on an emotional level. She saved the emotion for Astrid, her mother... Who was now dead. Quietly, Scarlett began to sob too.

Eventually, they broke apart, and looked at each other, both teary (although for different reasons entirely). Saria sniffled, and tried to hug her friend again, but Scarlett backed away, raising up her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Xindal gesturing at her to come over; she was in a mood with him, but that couldn't be helped. Ever since he'd made her just kill Commander Maro, completely painlessly, she'd been cold and distant towards him. It was none of his business who she killed, and how she did it! Why did HE have the right to go and tell her to just kill someone quickly when, quite frankly, it was that persons fault for almost their entire family's death? She had wanted to play with him for hours, maybe make him eat his arm, and heal him, then kill him again, but oh no... Stupid Xindal had to stop her. Scarlett wouldn't have stopped for anyone else, she loved Xindal dearly, but at that moment in time she was rather annoyed about the whole situation. Flicking her hair at him, she turned back to the young girl in front of her, and stroked her hair gently, taking her time.

"I'll miss you, kid." she said quietly, smiling at the girl. "Take care of yourself. Maybe when business takes me around here, we can hang around again. And I can write. But don't write to me. You won't be able to find me."  
>"Business?" Saria raised her eyebrows, and smirked. "No offence, if you're going to be killing people in Falkreath, then I'd rather not be seen with you!"<p>

The girls both laughed, embraced one last time, and went off on their seperate ways: Scarlett towards Xindal, and Saria went off into the pineforest to play. As Scarlett was walking past the tavern door, someone came out of it, and they smashed headlong into one another. They both fell backwards, clutching their heads, and swearing, before getting up properly and looking at each other. An average height, slim, blond Nord man with slight whiskers was standing in front of her, grinning. Seeing the irritated look on her face, he bowed playfully. "Apologies. Shoulda looked where I was going." he had a nice accent, very country Nord, and looked to be about twenty. Scarlett felt a strange attraction to him, and tried to put it out of her head. He was very handsome, but he was six years older than her, for Talos' sake. But maybe she could make the watching Xindal jealous... Nothing serious, of course, but just enough so that that demon could see that she was a free girl.

"No, I'm sorry, stranger," she said in her mother's best flirtatious voice. She'd watched her mother over the years, knew how men bowed to her, and was copying that exactly. She knew she was rather good at it; she'd done it several times before. That was how she'd accidently entranced Diablos. But the man in front of her seemed to be lapping it up, a wolfish grin on his face. He looked her up and down, and held out his hand to shake. She did so, and he nodded his head in greeting.

"I'm Sinding. And you are?" She wouldn't tell him her real name. She didn't want him being able to track her down. Thinking fast, she said the first name that came into her head.  
>"Astrid." he smiled at her, and she batted her eyelashes subtly. "That's a pretty name." he said. They began to talk and laugh together, Scarlett watching Xindal carefully. He was looking shocked and confused.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xindal watched Scarlett with that strange man. What was she doing? Weren't they together, or had she just randomly broken up with him? What was going on? He felt a presence next to him, and saw Nazir standing next to him, a small grin on his face. Turning to him, confused, the demon said, "What is she doing?"  
>"She's becoming her mother. I remember when her mother was about that age. You couldn't go out on a contract with her without her attracting at least ten men. Poor Scarlett, she's far too fickle for her own good. But Astrid was the same. Huge resemblance, too. The kid looks exactly like Astrid did when she was that age. Except maybe a little shorter." the two men watched Scarlett flirting with the complete stranger, one irritated, one very amused. Eventually, the girl peeled herself away, and walked over to the two men, a satisfied cat-like smile on her face. She looked Xindal up and down, nodded triumphantly at him, and turned to Nazir.<p>

"Hey. Did Silvanus and Babette get a cart?"  
>"Yeah. We loaded the Night Mother on, but you've got the money, haven't you?" Scarlett nodded. They'd entrusted her with the hefty bag of septims they'd collected from the sanctuary. Pulling it out of her pocket, she tossed it to Nazir, who caught it deftly. Then, the Redguard man walked away, leaving Scarlett and Xindal alone. The atmosphere was very awkward. Suddenly, the demon felt an urge to say something.<p>

"Scarlett, I'm sorry... But I don't understand what I've got to be sorry for." she looked at him carefully, observing, taking in every detail. Then, slowly, she shook her head. "Nothing. You've done something that made me upset, but there's nothing to say sorry for. You didn't know. But we can't work out, because you don't understand. That's the reason. I'm the one who's sorry. But I can't fit in with anyone at the moment. Maybe if the attack on the sanctuary hadn't happened, then we could've been together. I'n in love with a man I can never have, and who will never want me. Being with you... I don't know..."  
>"But we were so happy!" Xindal's voice was desperate. Sad eyes staring at her, unwilling to believe it, she looked miserably back at him.<p>

"I don't know, Xindal." she said quietly. "I don't want to upset you. I just don't want to be with anyone at the moment. In years to come, when I'm older, yes. But right now, all I want is my mother back. There's no room for love for me right now." Softly, they looked at each other. Tears were welling up in Xindal's; Scarlett's were dry, but full of pain.

"I'll love you forever." he whispered, looking at her. But, instead of nodding, she shook her head. "No, you won't." she replied, words cutting him as hard as knives. "Nobody can love me. I'm just a kid who likes killing. And you, you're just a man who doesn't. End of story." and with that, she walked off, silently trying not to cry. She didn't want to hurt him: the hell, she still loved him. She was just hurt and missing her mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett was sitting on the back of the cart, legs dangling over the edge, next to Silvanus. The others were all up front, tending to the Night Mother's coffin. They'd managed to get themselves a cart, without a driver, and Nazir was upfront with the reins, Xindal next to him, Babette in her coffin sleeping in the sun. They were completely out of earshot of Silvanus and Scarlett.

"What are we going to do now, then?" Silvanus said. Scarlett, whose eyes were firmly on the dirt track, started at his voice, and turned to look at him. She shrugged. "I don't know. You're the Listener." she grinned. "You haven't got all masterful yet, so at least we know you'll be an okay leader." they both chuckled, and watched as they got further and further away from Falkreath, until the town fell away over the horizon. "We haven't killed the Emperor yet... Are we supposed to finish it?"

"I think so. But I'm not sure. When we get to Dawnstar, I'll listen to the Night Mother. Maybe the old crone will have something to say about all this mess." "Mmm." she leant her head on his shoulder and he brought one hand up to stroke her hair. She really did feel like his daughter, Scarlett, and he wanted to take care of her. Once again, he hated himself for what he was going to do but knew, in the end, it would mean he wouldn't live in misery. Perhaps it was a selfish plan but, at the end of the day, it would benefit him and all of the others in the end. He turned to the Nord child.

"Listen, Scarlett." she turned torwards him, blonde eyebrows raised. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "There are things I have to do, and I've planned them all. First thing I'll do, is go and kill the Emperor. I will not fail. Then, I'll make sure all is sorted out in Dawnstar. Then, I'm leaving the power to you, while I go and search for Lukos. And if I can't find him, then I'll kill myself to be with Astrid. If I do, I'll come back to Dawnstar with him, and take back my role as Listener... But even then, I may still commit suicide."

She was silent, staring at him. For a few moments, she just looked at him, astounded. Then, slowly, she spoke.

"You'd kill yourself for her? You'd actually kill yourself for her?"  
>"Yes. All I want is to be with Astrid forever and eternity, to hell with the Night Mother. They can torture me all they want. At least I'll know that I'm near her." silence again. Scarlett was almost moved to tears, as she watched him, his electric blue eyes shut. His hair blew around in the soft breeze. "And... And I'm in charge?"<br>"Yeah. You're my second in command, aren't you? The Speaker? So bloody who else would I leave in charge?"

For a moment, they both just looked at each other. Then, they held onto each other, both terrified by what was going to happen soon, clinging onto each other like life-lines. Scarlett was the only person alive who understood Silvanus, and Silvanus the only person alive who understood Scarlett... They had to stay together. And now, Silvanus was leaving?

"I don't want to lose you too." mumbled Scarlett into his shoulder.


	48. The Uderfrykte

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>LAST CHAPTER WAS BORING, THAT I KNOW, SO BE PREPARED FOR SOME ACTION AND GORE IN THIS ONE... STARTS SLOW BUT GETS BETTER TOWARDS THE END. PS. IT IS AU! SORRY, I'VE BEEN WRITING IT IN AU FOR AAAAAGEEEESSS, AND I JUST DIDN'T THINK ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY PUT IT DOWN :( SORRY. I JUST PRESUME THINGS AT THE MOMENT ;) BUT YEAH, IT'S AU, IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT UNIVERSE FROM SKYRIM, WHERE ASTRID HAD A KID AND STUFF. ONCE AGAIN APOLOGIES FOR PLOTHOLES, BUT, IN THE IMMORTAL WORDS OF ANWRIS... "SITHIS LIKES HOLES HE LIKES MANY TIMES OF HOLES"... WAIT A SECOND, IS THAT INNUNEDO? XD HEHEHEHHHH<p>The Dawnstar sanctuary was completely wrecked. Sithis knows what Cicero had been doing in there; all Silvanus knew was that there was blood and what looked suspiciously like faeces everywhere. It smelt like rotting dead things and a foul stench of something that none of them could quite put their finger on was coming from the Master Bedroom. Broken glass littered the floor, and it had taken all of them combined to kill the old guardians that protected it. In fact, right then, that was what they were doing: hunting for anything that could pose a threat. Silvanus had been partnered with Scarlett, as they were a natural, well-practiced fighting team, and they were searching through the catacombs. Scarlett had a candle, and it was the only thing that lit their way through the eery, dark corridors. It provided little light, and mostly they were walking in darkness; they both sincerely hoped that there was nothing left down in the depths of the sanctuary. It was much bigger than their old home in Falkreath, and neither of them could ever think how it would be considered "a sanctuary".<p>

Pressing themselves against the walls, they side-stepped slowly downwards, jumping at any noise. Both were expecting frost-bite spiders, skeevers, and maybe even the odd spectral guardian, but nothing came. After a few moments of going round in circles, Silvanus grew tired. He sheathed his dagger, and she looked at him in shock. "What're you doing?" she hissed, frantically trying to get him to take it back out again. But she shook his head, rolling his eyes. "We've gone round in circles. We haven't found anything. I don't think something will just, I don't know," he raised his hands in the air, trying to gesture to her how ridiculous she was being. "From the ceiling? Gods, you're paranoid." she gave him an irritated look, and did not put her own dagger away. Yeah, she was paranoid. But she hadn't been killed so far. And Silvanus didn't seem so confident anyway: he was still sticking to the wall, pressed as tightly as she to it. He was just being grumpy because he hadn't had any blood for days. Clicking her tongue at him, she whispered, "If you're so bored, then I've got a way we can get this over with quickly."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "How so?" "You want to see how? Because there's no going back, if it goes wrong." she was toying with him: he couldn't see the grin on her face in the almost complete darkness. Scarlett smirked nastily. "I'm not joking, it's very... dangerous." he grumbled a response that she couldn't quite catch, but it made her grin even wider. He seemed to be changing his mind. Nobody could play not-scared in this huge mess of dark tunnels, where anything could be waiting at the other end. "We could die. Say your prayers. But then, if I accomplish it, we'll know. It's taken me years, but I mastered it recently. My mother told me to do it if I ever got lost when we're on a mission together."

Silvanus gave her a look. He wasn't quite sure, from the lack of light, what face she was pulling, but her voice sounded serious. What was she talking about? He'd sort of zoned out. The light from her candle was revealing something on the wall... Some sort of plaque. It had writing on it, and, unmistakeably, the black hand that was the Dark Brotherhood's signature... He recognised it well. But Scarlett was still talking, and he listened, for a second, to her words.

"So I should do it? There's no going back if I get it wrong. We might both blow up or something... I can't guarantee what will happen..."  
>"Just do it. If it will spare me hours of going through corridors covered in Cicero's shit, then I swear to you, I don't care if you blow the whole sanctuary up." she waited for a second, and they stopped. She coughed lightly into her hand. "Alright then. Your funeral..." she thought for a second, then shrugged. "And mine too, I suppose."<p>

The silence lasted for a few seconds. Silvanus was not watching Scarlett (as he wasn't totally sure what she was playing at)- he was trying to decipher the words on the plaque he had found. They were old, partially worn away, and some of the charcoal they were written in had completely disintergrated. Apparently, Scarlett hadn't noticed his distraction, because she walked straight forward. More silence for a second, as she waited for his attention. Then, she said,

"If this goes wrong... I'll miss you."

The air was tense. Neither of them spoke: Silvanus was trying to work out what she was going to do, and Scarlett was staring, deadly serious at the dark passage ahead. And then,

"HEEEEEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOOO?" Scarlett sprinted forwards, shouting again and again, waving her arms around. Silvanus was almost blown backwards, and, indeed, he fell over in shock. Stumbling backwards, he grabbed onto the plaque, and pulled it backwards with him. Sprawling onto the floor, he saw a burst of fire and, for one terror-filled moment he thought that Scarlett's storytelling had actually held some truth, but, as he sat up, he saw that she was holding a ball of fire in the palm of her hand. It illuminated most of the corridor and, to his annoyance, there was nothing there. Except, now, although her stupidity had caused him a large bruise on his backside, he could see something, now, that actually mattered. On the plaque, he could now make out words.

"Nothing there." the Breton heard the satisfaction in Scarlett's voice, but didn't look up. He was trying to read the plaque desperately, screwing up his eyes. He'd recognised several words so far. The Five Tenets. "What's that?" he felt her presence beside him, and turned his face towards her. He raised his eyebrows at her, shaking his head, but grinning. "Sithis, Scarlett, that is possibly the least professional way to check if we're in a monster nest or not... I'll remember that. But don't try it if we're ever in a draughr infested cave together, okay, please?" he teased, flicking her cheek with his finger. The girl laughed. "Unprofessional, but effective." they both chuckled, and Silvanus got up, shaking his hair out of his face. Narcissistic as ever, he noted to himself. Together, they looked over the Five Tenets, frowning.

"The Five Tenets... Sithis." he felt Scarlett's soft breath against his ear, and he looked at her. Her green eyes, so like her mother's, were wide. She seemed shocked, but he wasn't quite sure why. What did it matter? "Yes... Well done..." he tried not to sound irritated. "But what does it matter?"

The Nord girl turned to look at him, face not mocking as he had presumed it would be (Scarlett gloried in being smarter than other people- it intensely annoyed him. However, she tended to be agreeable to him, so he good forgive that fault), but solemn. Her nimble fingers traced over the words that she could recognise, and then turned her face to stare into his eyes again. They looked at each other, and Silvanus was forced to look away. He couldn't look into those poisonous eyes without thinking of Astrid... And he couldn't think about her. He had things to sort out before he could mourn properly... And other things. But he wouldn't think about the things he had planned, for fear that the anxiety would show on his face. Sniffing, he looked at her. "So?"  
>"Well," she began slowly. "The Dark Brotherhood used to live by the Tenets. Break them, and you'd be completely screwed. Wrath of Sithis, and all that..."<br>"As in...?"

She sighed, and flicked her hair, thinking. For a moment, she sat, racking her brains. Then, she bit her lip, and looked back at him. "I don't honestly know." she admitted. "One time, when I was in High Rock doing a contract with Othrelos and Veezara, we stumbled on an old sanctuary. Found a load of old plaques like this all over the walls, everywhere. Brought one back to Falkreath, actually. Not sure what happened to it though. Oh yeah, I remember!" something seemed to dawn on her. "In Cicero's old room, on the wall. I remember, because I went in there once to give him food. I asked him what it was, and he gave me a three hour lecture on the tenets." she grinned. "I think I fell asleep at one point. But I was thinking, that if we're going back to the old ways... Well..."

But she didn't need to continue. Silvanus understood exactly what she was getting at. Slowly, he nodded. "Well then, better start sticking them up now. How much money are we going to waste in nails?" Scarlett smiled but, from the look on her face, it was forced. "You okay?"  
>"Yeah. For the Brotherhood, I guess. But I love how my mother is just pushed out of the way in all this." her voice, previously meant to sound jokey, only sounded bitter. "She damn kept us alive, didn't she? Maybe I can start my own assassins guild. Call them the 'Not-Crazy-No-Cult-Just-Like-Death... Sisterhood. Has a ring to it, don't you think?"<br>"No."

Smirking, Scarlett took the plaque gently out of his hands, and threw it down the corridor. "Just a last thing to make me happy. I'll go collect it later, if I haven't thrown myself off High Hrothgar. Seriously, if I'm expected to worship that fucking old corpse..." her voice became heated, and quickened, getting more and more furious by the second. "I will! That old bitch and that goddamn pedofile god Sithis who JUST DECIDED to get me pregnant aged 14 can go screw themselves if they think that I'm going to pray to them. The hell, maybe I'll just go be a hired thug, because I suppose that's all I'm good for, isn't it, just because I don't want to call a rotting old body my mother, and treat a possible NON-EXISTANT thing like a God! Whoever came up with this shit can go and stick a horker tusk up their-"

And then, just before she said something she would really, really regret, a huge, low roar came from down the corridor. Both of them shrieked, and Silvanus fell backwards again. Pulling out his dagger, he froze, in horror, as something huge and shadowed came lumbering up, down the corridor, towards them. Scarlett hissed in shock, but was unable to move, such was the terror of the moment... It neared closer and both of them suddenly got the scent neither of them could put their finger on earlier... Troll. The Uderfrykte that, when Silvanus had last came to the sanctuary, had let him pass... But now, it seemed to be out for his blood. Huge, fat, and muscular, it roared at them, raising it's hands. Scarlett cried something out, but Silvanus could not hear her over the sound of the beast roaring...

Then, he was running, Scarlett beside him, as they sprinted blindly up passageways, aware of the bloodthirsty creature only feet behind them. The fireball the Nord girl had managed to conjure up earlier was now gone, and they were running in complete blackness. Fear tore at Silvanus, with the sound of the monster galumphing behind them. He knew that it would overpower the both of them, and probably Xindal, Nazir, and Babette as well. They would have to run... But then, they couldn't run. So, somehow, they would have to fight it.

"Quick!" turning round a corner, Silvanus yanked Scarlett against the wall, letting the Ukerfrykte stumble past them. It swiped at mid air, thinking it had finally caught them, but was taken aback when a blade was stabbed, hard, into its behind. It screeched in pain, and then turned around, arms flailing wildly as blood poured down its back. The two assassins, however, were running back down the corridor, praying that there wasn't a dead-end... Silvanus had a horrible feeling in his stomach that there was, but he had no time to think, so scared he was, and just kept running. He could feel arms grabbing at him, as he whipped round a corner, and ducked a heavy blow directed at his head. He heard a yell, and saw a spurt of blood... Oh Sithis, Scarlett! A sinking feeling filled his stomach as he saw the thing halt, and suddenly, it's rubbery lips were pulled into a ghoulish smile, showing dozens of sharp teeth.

Scarlett was lying on the floor, one arm shielding her face, the other clutching at her leg. She was lying in a pool of blood, and her hair was fanned out behind her. She was screaming in agony and fear, as the Uderfrykte stumbled forwards, mouth gaping, ready to bite her head off... But Silvanus found himself stepping forwards, and stabbing it in the face, again and again. A roar filled the air, as he was thrown backwards, and suddenly the beast was on top of him, pinning him to the ground with it's weight. He cried out for help, knowing that Scarlett was helpless herself; what could he do now? He felt pain flood him as sharp claws were sunk into his arms, and he flailed uselessly, willing Scarlett to find a way to get up, to help him... The face was inches away from him, now, the teeth parting, each as sharp as sharp as the Blade of Woe in itself... Fear was cascading through his body, as he desperately tried to fight the huge thing off, but was failing miserably...

"PLEASE!" he screamed, tears clouding over his eyes, as he shook his head from side to side. His dagger lay discarded on the floor, and he could not move: the immense weight was crushing him. He couldn't breathe! Slowly, Silvanus waited for the bite that would end his life...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xindal flicked the last of the ghostly entrails off his blade. He was bleeding profusely from the torso, but he barely noticed. The adrenaline from killing those last few spectres numbed him, and he grinned at Nazir.

"Whoa! Is Babette still outside with the Night Mother? I wonder what Silvanus and Scarlett found."  
>"Mmm. Probably similar to what we did."<p>

The two men began to walk towards the exit, chatting companionably. Neither of them thought, or even wondered, if Scarlett or Silvanus were in trouble. The sanctuary was huge, and screams did not carry well through it. Flicking a cobweb out of the way with his sword, he ducked through the narrow passageway that led up to the door and freedom. It was musty, the old sanctuary, and both assassins would be pleased to be out of there. Reaching the Black Door, Nazir raised a hand, and pushed it open. The hinges creaked, and the door slowly inched open, as light flooded into the dark corridor. Outside, they could see the huge, imposing crate that housed the Night Mother, and the small, evil little girl who stood nearby. Babette was over by the sea; she was skimming stones, and letting the water wash around her ankles. Turning her head around, a huge grin on her face, she cried,

"Hey, we get to live by the sea!" Nazir frowned at her, but Xindal laughed wildly and, stepping forwards, picked up a stone from the floor, and threw it neatly into the water. It disappeared with a plop, and Babette laughed at him. "Terrible!" she chortled. Flicking her hand so he could see it, she demonstrated how to throw the stone and, once again, it hopped three times before disappearing into the murky waves.

"Come on, it can't be that difficult!" he heared Nazir's mocking voice behind him. Xindal turned to look at him with a wild grin then, reaching down, he took a handful of stones, and lobbed them at the water. Not a single one of them skimmed. Swearing, and laughing at the same time, Xindal went and pushed Babette into the water. She squealed loudly, and, grabbing his arm, pulled him in with her. Nazir watched, eyebrows raised, as the two assassins, one 18, one 300, began to have a water fight. Astrid, Nazir thought, shaking his head. She would've been right in there with them. Good to see her spirit lived on somehow.

But they were yelling his name now. Both drenched to the bone, Babette and Xindal were yelling at the middle aged Redguard to come and join them in the water. "You're both crazy." he called back. "Sithis knows how damn cold it is in there." they groaned, and Babette splashed at him, but the water didn't reach Nazir, instead lapping at his feet. He sniffed haughtily, and turned towards the Night Mother's crate, and a huge wave splattered onto him, dousing him with water, until his turban flopped off his head, soaked, onto the sand. For a moment, there was silence. Then, the assassins in the water both burst out laughing, pointing at him, and falling over each over to get into deeper water and away from the furious Redguard. Nazir turned around slowly, resting his eyes on them, far out to see. Picking up his turban, he flicked the water out of it, still glaring at the idiots who were now splashing each other and laughing like children.

"I hope the slaughterfish get you." he muttered, and, going behind the Night Mother's crate, began to change, praying that she really didn't have eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silvanus felt hot, foul breath against his face and ducked away, trying desperately to escape from those grabbing, catching claws... They were resting on his shoulders, digging into them hard enough to draw blood. He could hear frantic scuffling from where Scarlett was, but he knew, in his heart of hearts, that no matter how hard she tried, she would not be able to move. The claws had gone clean through her leg.

"I'm sorry, Astrid." he whispered, tears dripping out of his eyes. Not only had he got himself killed, but he'd got her daughter killed too. Even though she'd only been messing about with the whole "helloooo" thing, her words had held truth, if not purposefully. They were both going to die, to be devoured slowly and painfully by this beast, and they both new it. Bitter red liquid was dripping out of the wound on Silvanus' torso, and he moaned, wanting to bring his arms up to staunch the constant flow of blood. He was becoming weak with the loss of it, and slowly, he waited for the Uderfrykte to bring it's teeth together and start to eat him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRR! Yes, this is the legendary Note from Lachance. I didn't just put that in the middle of the fic... I would, but I didn't. How was that? Not too bad, not too bad. I enjoyed writing the skimming stones bit in the middle, I can definetely imagine Nazir's face when Babette and Xindal splashed him. I fus ro dahed him once in Skyrim, and his face... Scary... But yeah, review if you have the time, they're what keeps me going as a writer. Thank you for bearing with me through the boring ones, and there's still some things I have left to do...

Will Silvanus survive? Will Scarlett manage to kill the Uderfrykte before it kills both her and the man her mother loves? Will Xindal ever be able to skim a stone (lol)? Find out in the next chapter of... Child of Sithis.

I enjoyed that ;) made me feel like a real writer. Next chapter is either tomorrow or possibly even very late today, because I don't have anything to do :/ I have to stay in, because I'm babysitting the brats (my little brothers and sisters), and none of them have lives and want to do anything but stare at the TV. I really wanted to go out, cuz it's a really nice day, but noooooooooo! Hmmm, maybe I can have Silvanus babysitting some childen in a chapter... and killing them... mwahahahahhh. Or... not.

Astrid (theotherlachance) :)


	49. The Newcomer from the Void

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY CONFUSING, I KNOW, BUT I WAS LISTENING TO JACK OFF JILL WHEN I WROTE IT... WHAT CAN I SAY? WELL, BASICALLY, THE BITS IN ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS. IT GOES FROM ASHE'S (THE NIGHT MOTHER'S), TO SCARLETT'S, TO SILVANUS... TRY AND ENJOY! MORTAS BELONGS TO OVAN21, AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIM. PS. SORRY, OVAN, I CHANGED HIM AROUND A BIT. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!<p>

XXXXXXXX

_The Dunmer woman licked the blood off her blade. Her tongue, pink and pointed, was sliced horribly in the process, but she did not care. Like a cat, she slurped at the red liquid that blessed her sharp dagger, as she looked, from the corner of her eye, down at the woman laying sprawled on the floor, groaning, covered in deep, terrible wounds. Ashe grinned, taking the dagger away from her lips, and looked down at the dying Imperial, eyes alive with malice. Gently, she knelt, and stroked her contract's cheek._

_"Poor, poor Imperial bitch..." the Dunmer teased, before driving her blade slowly into the woman's chest. With a scream, as hot blood spilled over the assassin's hands, the Imperial shook, crying like a baby, with pearly tears dripping down her face. "Aww... crying are we? Want your mummy? She's lying in her own filth, Flavia, in her own fucking filth. Wallowing in it, like a sow. Aha... You want her, do you? Want your mama?" tears of frustration dripped from Flavia's eyes as she tried to escape again, to salvage what was left of her blood, to try and end it... But Ashe was straddling her hips, now, pinning her to the floor, face inches away from her own. Softly, the Dunmer brought her hand to the Imperial's face, and wiped away one of the tears. She put her hand in her mouth, and licked the salty tear away, glorying in the humiliation of the woman beneath her. Flavia groaned and hissed, pain overcoming her again as the blade was stroked painfully over her smooth cheek._

_"P-P-Please..." Flavia whimpered, her blue eyes brimming with tears, as a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her lips. For a second, there was silence. Then, Ashe sneered, her pretty face screwed into a horrible grimace. "Aww... Squeal for me, little pig." she whispered. When Flavia shook her head, outraged, Ashe chuckled bitterly, and stroked her dagger, harder, across the woman's face. She screamed, and the dark hall reverbarated with her cries of agony, as she was carved, slowly, into pieces..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett was bleeding, too, almost as much as the long-dead Flavia. A long gash ran from one cheek to the other, blood pouring from it, as her face grew pale from blood-loss. Where the hell were Xindal, Nazir, and Babette? Tears of fury welling up in her eyes, she tried, with all her soul, to crawl forwards, to save Silvanus some how... She could hear his agonized screams; although the Uderfrykte had not bitten his head off yet, it's claws, sharp and heavy, were tearing into his shoulders, pinning him down. He was struggling, trying to push it's massive face away... She didn't know what she'd do even if she reached him, but she didn't care! Why should she care? She had to save him! For her mother and for herself... Her mother.

A new strength was born in her and, despite her leg, she launched herself forwards, arms outstretched. The pain from her leg was phenomenal, as her arms wrapped around the beast's great, fat neck, she sank her own teeth into it's blubbery shoulder. It cried out, a low groan of pain, and flew backwards, swatting at her. Praying that her leg would not hinder her acrobatic abilities, Scarlett whipped around in mid-air on it's shoulders, swinging one leg around, keeping the injured one stiff. She wanted to move it, to do something, to distract it! But in her heart of hearts... She didn't want to die. Quite honestly, she'd rather Silvanus died than herself... Selfish, she knew, but... She owed him. And he was her Listener. And her friend... maybe more. Oh Sithis.

From her grip around the monster's neck, Scarlett could see Silvanus, eyes wide, drawing his sword from it's sheath. Running forwards, raising the blade over his head, with a great cry, he brought it crashing down on the Uderfrykte's head. Jumping backwards, Scarlett screamed as she landed on her leg, and heard the crunch that she knew meant it was broken. Immense pain filled her, and she cried out again, eyes rolling back in her head as, again and again, she screamed. Silvanus heard her screams, but couldn't do anything: the great beast was flying at him, arms raised above it's head to deliver a blow that, if delivered, could crush his skull... Diving out of the way, he watched it stagger forwards, smashing into the wall. Using it to his advantage, he stabbed it again, in the back.

Blood, thick as tar, streamed out of the deep wound, but Silvanus had no time to marvel at it's texture; again and again he stabbed the thing in the back, raw emotion cascading through him. The creature bellowed out, and he felt himself fly backwards, and swore at the top of his lungs. Crashing to the ground, dazed, he felt his vision blur, as the huge thing lumbered up to him, rubbery lips twisting into a smile. Opening it's jaws, it displayed dozens of razor sharp teeth...

XXXXXXXXXX

_Flicking the blood off her hands, Ashe got up, throwing the disgusting body a contemptuous look before walking away. Reaching the door, she remembered something. Digging in her pocket, she pulled out a nightshade flower, and threw it backwards onto the body. "A present. All you'll have, soon enough." with a low chuckle, the woman opened the door, and walked out, but not before waving the corpse farewell with a little laugh. "See you in the Void."_

_She walked out onto the dimly lit streets of Balmora. It was a cloudy night, and dust was on the wind. Shading her eyes with one hand, she battled her way towards the Lucky Lockup, a relatively new tavern situated near the edge of town. Everybody there could be trusted not to rat on her and, anyway... She had a contact she was supposed to be meeting. For the Morag Tong officially... But what those fools didn't realise, was that she wasn't doing any of it for them. All of the souls she was offering up were going to Sithis... they just didn't know it then. Why, oh Gods, would they think she'd send up her kills to Mephala? Sithis was a much more deserving father... And she wouldn't disappoint him. The Dark Brotherhood would rise, soon, under her command... And she would be it's mother. It's Night Mother. That had a nice ring to it._

_With a grimace, she pushed open the door to the bar, and, batting off countless hands that went to her dress, went to go and sit at a table in the corner of the room. She ordered a sujamma and, when it came, accepted it, and took a long sip. She knew her face was probably still covered in blood, but she frankly didn't care. Nobody else seemed to, so why should she? And where in the Void was this stupid contract? Midnight on the dot, she'd said, and it was at least quarter past now... Sithis, why was the damn cat keeping her waiting? Stupid Khajiit... And to think, that she was considering starting up an assassins guild with the lazy feline? Ridiculous. Maybe she should look elsewhere for a partner... But Dar'Kiin had to come... Or, by the Nine, she'd rip off his livelihood and use it as a dart._

_Finally, after what seemed like years, she saw her partner in crime stumble into the bar, stone-drunk. On his arm, were two Dunmer women, both giggling. He seemed, unless Ashe was mistaken, to be giggling too._

_Gritting her teeth, she drained the last of her drink, slammed several coins down on the table, and got up. Walking straight over to him, she knee'd him in the crotch, hard, and grabbed his arm, throwing dirty looks at the two Dunmer women. Dragging him away, despite his furious mewling, she pulled him out of the bar, and into the dark streets. Then, slamming him up against the wall, she hissed,_

_"What the fuck was all that about, you stupid kitten?"_

_Dar'Kiin pushed her off him, with a growl, and she fell backwards. However, her assassins reflexes stopped her from falling backwards. However, watching the Khajiit laugh made her angry. Squaring up to him, she said quietly, "Dar'Kiin. We are meeting here, to discuss making our own assassins guild... Correct?" he nodded, seeming to be waiting for her to get to the point. "We are not here to get pissed and get off with random people. Now c'mon." beckoning at him, he frowned at her. Seeing the confusion on his face, Ashe sighed. "We can speak more freely in my house, Ki."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silvanus felt his fist driving forwards before he even thought about it. It smashed, hard, into the Uderfrykte's mouth, splintering teeth. He was not as strong as Arnbjorn, say, but the punch had it's desired effect. With an agonised howl, the Uderfrkyte fell backwards, great, fat hands clutching at it's mouth. Scarlett yelled out in shock as it came, careering backwards towards her, and she dragged herself out of the way as it fell back, inches from her foot. Silvanus ran to her, as the beast was distracted, and pulled her to her feet. But she fell straight back down, screeching in pain at her broken leg. Sweat dripping down both of their faces, Scarlett heaved herself to her feet, breathing shallowly, and lurched away from the beast, towards the exit... It wasn't a brave thing to do, but it was all she could do. And both of them knew it. She would only get in the way if she stayed there and anyway, quite honestly, Scarlett was rather selfish. At least she had a reason, for once.

"Damn you!" Silvanus, who had almost forgotten about the great beast on the floor, leapt backwards as it jumped to it's feet. It had apparently forgotten about Scarlett and it's ham-like fists were swinging at him and only him, now, it's great black eyes leering at him, a stupid smirk on it's ape-like face. The Breton was pressed right up to the wall, now, a look of terror on his face, as he looked up at the hulking monster... But just as the Uderfrykte raised one hand to rip Silvanus' head off... Something happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_THREE YEARS LATER FOR ASHE_

_Ashe walked out of the sanctuary, eyes gleaming with enjoyment. Finally, after years of trying... She'd done it. Her first sanctuary, with 12 assassins... was complete. Contracts coming in, tenets established... Already, they were becoming popular. Each and every assassin was bloodthirsty, ruthless, clever, athletic, dangerous... Handpicked. Perfect. And she was their leader; their Night Mother. Dar'Kiin was her "Listener", which meant he relayed infomation she gave him to his "Speaker" (a young Redguard woman named Helyn) who would tell the others. A hierarchy was established, a guild was established... The Dark Brotherhood._

_But Sithis wanted more from her, that she knew._

_She rode her dark steed to her home in Balmora, where she spent most of her time... She liked her privacy. And, entering her house, she felt... something strange in the air. And then, pleasure had invaded her body, like poison, as she was lifted into the air with the joy of it... And she was pregnant. With Sithis' children... Just like that. Just like that. And then they were born. Xindal, Aphrobelle, Mortas, Keena, and Voisette..._

_And she killed them. All five of them, as sacrifices to Sithis... And the Brotherhood prospered. And all was good._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The thing that happened? Ashe recognised her child was in trouble... So sent her true child, the fruit of her loins, to save the Listener...

Suddenly, as the Uderfrykte was inches away from Silvanus, there was a loud bang! And the beast tripped backwards, eyes widening at the loud noise; Silvanus too fell backwards, shocked. What was going on? The air was filled with smoke that smelt like... That smelt like burning corpses. Silvanus cupped his hands over his nose, shutting his eyes. It was some sort of gas, he thought, some deadly toxin that would kill him if he breathed it in... A trap, perhaps, that he or the lumbering monster had triggered off. So he couldn't breath it in. Holding his breath, he heard laughter in the corridor, and frowned... He didn't recognise the laugh. It was too human to be the Uderfrkyte, too low to be Scarlett, too high to be Nazir, and it certainly wasn't Xindal... And then, as suddenly as it had come on, the smoke disappeared.

In front of Silvanus, stood a tall, rather lanky youth with long, dark hair and a bone white face. He only looked about fifteen, sixteen at the most, but his eyes... They were world-weary, old, bitter. The boy certainly did not resemble any teenager. The two stared at each other: Silvanus frowning, confused; the youth with a completely blank face. Eventually, the youth bowed low.

"Listener." his voice was dark, soft... But at the same time, Silvanus felt a chill go down his spine. "Who... who in Sithis' name are you?"  
>"Listener." once again, the youth just spoke his title... But not reverently. As if acknowledging someone you've never met, by a first name for the first time. Silvanus began to get frustrated. Pulling himself to his feet, he looked at the youth.<p>

"What do you mean? You just saved me. At least tell me who you are." For a second, the youth just looked at him. Silvanus half expected him to say Listener again, and readied himself for a fight but, finally, the youth spoke again.

"Mortas. Our Mother sent me to save you, because you were in danger. And to serve you." "To serve me? Is this some kind of sick joke? Please..." he took his head in both hands, rubbing his eyes. He'd been equally confused when Xindal had appeared, apparently out of nowhere... Wait. "Wait a second... You know, Mortas, you remind me of someone." the boy's eyebrows went up, and he gave Silvanus a sceptical look. "Indeed?"  
>"Yeah," they glared at each other. It was odd that mutual dislike could kick in so quickly, especially with little to no provocation, but certainly, Silvanus and Mortas both felt it. "Xindal. About 18, demon... I'm guessing you're a demon too. A child of the Night Mother, like him? Or just a spirit?"<p>

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Mortas let out a low cough. It was supposed to be annoying, both of them knew. And it annoyed Silvanus a great, great deal. "A child of the Night Mother. Her third, to be exact. Xindal is the eldest of us... Which makes him my older brother."

Silvanus was floored for a second. He frowned, shaking his head, bewildered. This skinny, lanky youth in front of him held very little resemblance to broad, well-built Xindal. Where Xindal's hair was white, Mortas' was black, and was much curlier. And in demeanour, they were different too: Xindal was pleasant to talk to, was overemotional, liked to negotiate before making a meaningless kill, and was a bit of a softie, despite being a demon. Mortas, already, seemed like the opposite to Silvanus: he spoke in short sentences, his face held basically no emotion, and from the look of him, Silvanus presumed that he wouldn't have any trouble crushing him like a grape if the need to do so came to him.

And then, the two youths heard footsteps, and turned their heads around to see Scarlett limping out of the darkness. Her face was paler than usual from bloodloss, and her teeth were gritted in pain. Seeing her, the Breton stood up, and went to support her. Putting an arm around her shoulder, he looked up at Mortas, who was not looking at him. His eyes were firmly on the Nord girl next to him; they were still completely devoid of emotion but, somehow... They looked appraising. She wasn't looking at him, however. Her eyes were screwed shut, the pain from her broken leg causing her to do so.

"Scarlett. You alright?"  
>"Do I look alright?" she let out a dry chuckle. Shaking her head mockingly at him, she twisted around to look at Mortas. Scarlett frowned, tipping her head onto one side. "Hey... who are you?" her voice cracked with pain, and she laughed at hearing her voice go hoarse. Mortas did not laugh with her, but his lips twisted into a smile. Or a smirk. Somehow, it reminded Silvanus of a cat looking at a mouse. Instinctively, he stroked her hair. What the hell did this demon mean by that look?<p>

"Mortas. I'm Xindal's brother." his voice was indifferent, and, somehow, the smile on his face did not quite extend to his eyes. He looked back at Silvanus. "The main reason I'm here, though, is to convey a message." "A message? Why didn't the Night Mother just tell me herself?" Silvanus' voice was flat, and he narrowed his eyes at the demon in front of him. He'd trusted Xindal, after a while: the man's winning personality had won him over. But, apparently, Mortas didn't have that winning personality or, seemingly, much personality at all. "I don't talk to her. I'm not the Listener... I just know. The contract is still on." seeing the confusion on both Silvanus' and Scarlett's faces, he continued, "The contract given to you by Amaund Motierre... to kill the Emperor. It's still on. Motierre is in Whiterun... But that's all I know. Oh yes," he remembered something else. "He's in the Bannered Mare. He knows where the Emperor is."

"The contract is still on?"  
>"Yes. It's written in blood, isn't it? And blood cannot be erased..."<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three emerged into the sunlight, to find Xindal, Nazir, and Babette on the shore... What were they doing. Skimming stones? Silvanus raised his eyebrows, and smirked. He signalled at Mortas and Scarlett to be quiet and then, leaving Scarlett to support herself with the Night Mother's coffin, he sneaked up behind the trio. With a grin, he said, loudly, "Aren't you three a bit old to be skimming stones?"

Their reaction was hilarious, and sudden. Xindal and Nazir both fell forwards into the waves with cries of alarm. Babette let out a loud scream, and fell backwards, narrowly avoiding the surf. Sprawled in the sand, she burst out laughing, looking up at Silvanus who was standing over her head, a playful smile on his handsome features. But her laughter disappeared, as soon as she took in the blood that covered him. Gasping, she stood up, and took him in: the deep wounds on both of his shoulders, blood covering his face and fists...

"What in the name of Sithis happened to you?" "I'm fine," he shook off her tender hands, and pointed back towards Scarlett. "It's Scarlett we have to worry about. Her leg got broken, and she's got a nasty gash on her forehead..." at the young vampire's terrified expression, he cut her off before she could even speak. "I'll explain later. For now, we need to make sure she doesn't die of bloodloss." he turned towards the girl, going to carry her himself, but saw Mortas himself had scooped her up into his arms. Frowning, Silvanus shrugged, and turned back to Nazir and Xindal, both soaking wet, dragging themselves out of the sea, spluttering.

"Xindal, Nazir. We've got rid of all of the things down our end... But the Uderfrkyte was there. It's basically a huge troll. It wounded both of us but Mortas, there," he gestured at the demon. "Killed it." he turned to Xindal. "He claims to be your brother?"  
>"Yes..." Xindal was looking at the youth, a frown on his face. He narrowed his eyes at Silvanus. "Yes, that's my brother... How'd he come to save you and Scarlett?"<p>

Silvanus scowled. He didn't like the idea of being "saved", especially by someone he didn't like. "He didn't save us, exactly," he bluffed. "He just came along at a good moment. I'll admit, the odds weren't exactly in our favour." Nazir gave him a calculating look.

"Good bluff," he said, a grin on his face. Peeling the soaked turban off his head, he flicked it at Silvanus. "Me and Xindal will carry the coffin in. It'll take a while, but I think we can set it up quite nicely... Our end wasn't bad. And if you want to get it properly fixed up, then go and see Delvin Mallory. If you have the gold..." he bit his lip. "But we weren't able to salvage much gold..."

"The contract for the Emperor is still on. Motierre will pay us for that, and we'll have the money, won't we?"

Suddenly, Nazir looked at Silvanus with a new-found respect. Before then, the old Redguard had not particularly liked or respected the youth, but, after seeing his leadership skills, the respect had grown. "Alright. Are you going to do that?"  
>"Yes, I'll do it. I'll do it alone. It's my contract. Nazir, as Scarlett is ill, and I'm going to be away on that contract and bargaining with Delvin Mallory, I'm putting you in charge. Try and get some initiates, get the place reasonably cleared up, and make sure Scarlett doesn't die. I'll be back in a week or so." The Redguard nodded his head, and moved towards the coffin, where Xindal was standing, ready to carry it through the Black Door, but Silvanus caught his shoulder.<p>

"Oh yes, and, Nazir?" "Yes, Listener?"

Silvanus grinned, showing his fangs clearly. "No skimming stones until you've cleared up some of the rubble."


	50. Should've been Blue Blood

Silvanus walked into the Bannered Mare, eyes hard as ice. He'd been searching for hours; Motierre sure knew how to hide himself, like the fucking weasel he was. And finally, after calling in practically all the favours he had, he'd been able to track the man to the Bannered Mare... Drinking his sorrows, perhaps? Or celebrating. He wasn't totally sure that the man hadn't had some part in the destroyal of the sanctuary, but he didn't want to think about that. He would kill the Emperor, then kill Motierre... Just to show he could. Nodding at Carlotta Valeria, of whom he was acquainted, he went up to the bar, and sat down at a tall stool next to her. Where was the little rat hiding? Eyes furtively scanning the room, Silvanus looked for any sign of Amaund or his dimwitted bodyguard Rexus, but saw nothing. Grunting in annoyance, he turned to the landlady, who was polishing a rusty iron tankard behind the counter. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ale." he muttered gloomily. She nodded, and ducked under the counter, coming out with a dusty bottle. Dropping it in front of him, she held out her hand for payment. With a rueful grin, Silvanus dug in his pocket, and came out with a few assorted coins. Counting them out, he dropped some into her hand, and she shook her head at him.

"I'll need the rest of those."

Giving her a nasty look (he'd been hoping she was as stupid as she looked), he handed over the rest of the payment, and took a long drink from the bottle. Eventually, as he resurfaced, he felt eyes on him, and turned around. Carlotta was looking at him, a frown on her face. He shrugged at her. "Problem?" "Nice to see you too, Coppercroft." she teased. He clicked his tongue at her, and she chuckled. Then, winking at him, she said, "Running a little low in the money, there?" "I'm here in search of payment for a job I did. Apparently, the man I'm looking for is..." he smirked. "Hiding from me."

Carlotta looked at him for a second, raising her eyebrows. Then, a mocking smile came onto her face, and she looked at him carefully. "I'm not surprised in your line of work. But, I was going to say, there's a man in the back room who seems to be hiding. All furtive and sneaky. I watched him and this huge Imperial soldier like man go into the-" she was cut off by the evil laugh that escaped her friend's lips. It unnerved her, sent a shiver down her spine... She knew he was an assassin, even though he'd never directly said it, at least not to her. But now, with his face all pale... She could have sworn that his electric blue eyes flashed bright red in his anger. Or was it... amusement? She wasn't quite sure. Gripping her drink slightly harder than necessary, she gave him a keen look. "Back room."

"The back room." Silvanus said lightly, and the words seemed to slip off his tongue like honey. Carlotta felt another chill go down her spine, as he smiled, lips twisted into a cruel grin. Nodding his farewell, he sipped the last of his drink, and got up, heading towards a door that he knew, from experience, led to the back room of the inn. He could feel eyes on his back, and smirked. Then, pressing one hand to the door, he knocked slowly. Three times he knocked. The bar hadn't gone silent, but the assassin felt like all eyes were upon him, somehow. Was he paranoid? He didn't even know if he was sane anymore. Clearing his throat, he turned around, and looked... But nobody was looking at him. Even Carlotta had returned to her mead. Shaking his head in confusion, he turned back to knock on the door again, but found that it had been swung open. A large, muscular Imperial man was standing in front of him, thick eyebrows raised.

"Hello?" contrary to his physique, Rexus' voice was quite squeaky, rather unlike the deep growl Silvanus had imagined. Trying to hold back a chuckle, the Breton looked the bodyguard up and down, and leant against the side of the door casually. "I'm looking to talk to Amaund Motierre," examining one fingernail, he carefully kept his eyes averted from the big man's face. He didn't want Rexus to recognise him, at least not then. He wanted the Imperial to feel fear, and, perhaps, the fear would infect Motierre too. That would make his plans all the more enjoyable.

"What business have you got with Mr Motierre?" This was his moment. Looking up at Rexus, he flicked his hair out of his face, giving the man a full view. Standing upright, he smiled, showing his unnaturally sharp teeth. The man in front of him swallowed hard, and then, suddenly, his eyes opened wide. His rubbery lips parted, and he gazed down at the assassin in complete and utter terror. Not even trying to hide his fear, he stepped backwards, flinging his arm open wide for Silvanus to enter. He did so, flashing the man another mocking smile, and shutting the door softly behind him. And, eventually, his eyes found the dark haired man, sitting in a chair with his feet up on a table... Watching. He'd grown a small, carefully trimmed beard since Silvanus had last seen him, and his hair had lengthened slightly. He looked older, and much more tired now, with great blackc bags under his eyes. The assassin took a seat across from him, and sat, hair covering his eyes, keeping his face completely deadpan. Rexus had taken a position standing by the door, ready to attack if he was needed... But he didn't look ready at all. His eyes were full of fear, his large adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Who are you?" his voice was high and cold as ever, and it stung Silvanus' ears. With a dark smile, he just watched the pompous man in front of him, readying himself to speak. After about ten seconds, of silence, eventually, he spoke. "Silvanus Coppercroft, from the Dark Brotherhood. I was in Volunruud."

Something dawned on Motierre, and he snapped his fingers. But then, slowly, his face darkened. "You... you aren't here to kill me, are you?" out of the corner of his eye, Silvanus saw Rexus' thick hand go to his sword. Still relaxed, the Breton took the glass of wine that had evidently been Amaund's from the table, and took a long sip. Finally, putting the glass down on the table, he saw the horror on the pompous man's face... And chuckled. "No, no. Not you. A contract, bound in blood, has yet to be completed. The Emperor of Tamriel. The real Emperor. Where is he?" "I was nothing to do with what happened to your sanctuary! You must believe me, I want the Emperor dead, I have nothing to wipe you all out for, I-" "I asked you a question."

Their eyes met. For a few moments, they just looked at each other. Then, as Silvanus' heart began to practically break his ribs, Motierre spoke, quietly. "He's on his ship, docked at the Solitude harbours. Called the Katariah. It's up to you how you get on bored... Then come back to me here, and I'll give you your payment..." he paused for a second. "20,000 septims, for the contracts. And a very well done. Now go. Hurry."

And Silvanus went, murder his intent...

He could already feel the blood on his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silvanus dived into the pounding waves. They were so cold that he nearly sprung back out again, probably with a loud shriek that would DEFINETELY give him away. Resisting his natural impulse to jump out and run away as fast as he could, he gritted his teeth, and began to swim. He was not the best swimmer- he had learned as a young child, but he'd only ever swum in the gentle, lazy river that went under Dragons Bridge. This was a new experience entirely. But he'd thought of an idea, whilst observing the Katariah: there was a chain that led up to a porthole, in which he could easily enter. It wasn't large, but he'd escaped through smaller, in the time he'd been an assassin. One time, on a contract with Scarlett, they'd been forced to escape down a drain pipe. Now, THAT had been small, and terrifying (not to mention the smell).

Brushing a strand of seaweed out of the way, he located the bottom of the chain, which was attached to the sandy ground. They'd docked, apparently, and this was what was holding them down. He desperately needed to breath, and began to swim upwards, following the chain towards air. Breaking the surface with his head, he gasped for breath. Taking in lungfuls of the sweet, fresh air, he waited for a second to regain his breath. No doubt the ship would be swarming with battle-hardened sailors, and Penitus Oculatus alike, so he would have to be careful... And then he remembered something. He was wet, and would no doubt drip... "Shit."

But he couldn't back down now. He would have to create a ghost ship, as silently as he could, and hope that nobody caught on before he reached the Emperor... Sithis, this was going to be hard. Hooking both hands into the chain-links, he pulled himself out of the water. As he had expected, water rushed down his body, splashing down into the sea with loud plops. Holding his breath, he waited to see if anyone would notice... But, apparently, nobody had heard. Adjusting his cowl, he pulled himself up further; the water was weighing him down... Oh Gods, was he going to have to kill the Emperor naked? That was, really, the only way that he wouldn't leave wet marks everywhere... Oh hell. Hoping that he would get at least 100,000 extra septims for doing this, he began to pull off his sopping wet armour, leaving on only the bottoms. Cutting the top half away, he kicked off his sodden boots, pulled off his gloves, and... Looking around, he knew there was nothing for it. He threw them into the clashing waves. Goodbye, armour...

Maybe Scarlett would be able to kit himself out with some new armour. But still, as he watched the Shrouded Armour floating away, he felt a little bad. This armour had got him through all of his contracts, and now he was just throwing it away? Shaking the stupid, sentimental thoughts out of his head, he began to climb the chain, keeping on only his cowl and the bottom half of his armour. He would still be wet, but slightly less... naked.

He reached the top quickly, and pulled open the porthole. Pulling himself upwards by it's frame, he wriggled through it, and fell down onto the wooden floor of the ship. Praying that he hadn't made enough noise to attract attention, he pulled his bow off his back, and into his hand. He could hear hushed talking, and, taking an arrow from his quiver, loaded it carefully, and, peeking his head around some stacked barrels, took aim. One of them was talking, leaning against a post, and the other was loading boxes. With a grin, he realised that if he took the one who was talking out quickly, he would be able to kill the working one with the latter barely noticing.

Aiming at the talking man's head, he fired... And blood spurted from the wound. Surprised, the man's eyes rolled for a second, before he flopped to the ground, dead. Triumphantly, and quickly, Silvanus loaded again, and shot the second arrow at the man who was loading boxes. With a startled cry, the man fell, his blood splattering onto the boxes that he had previously been loading. With a grin, the Breton rolled forwards, and, taking hold of both of their wrists, found them both dead. Viciously yanking the arrows out of their corpse's, he made his way up a ladder, poking his head out first to check if there was anybody there. Indeed, there was (a thick-set Penitus Oculatus idly leaning against a wall), and he ducked back down, breathing quickly. Waiting for footsteps, he crouched on the last rung of the ladder, heart beating hard... But nothing came. Looking upwards, he saw the man had his eyes shut, and was singing something quietly. With a grin, Silvanus poked the bow up through the hole in the floor, and shot an arrow. It hit the man in the throat, and he gurgled for a second, eyes wide open, before Silvanus shot him again, through the heart.

The Breton climbed up through the hole, and made his way towards the body. Pulling the arrows out again, like he had done with the other two, he dragged the body towards the trapdoor, and pushed it through. His plan would fail if any bodies were found. In front of him, he could see a staircase, and he began to climb it, carefully staying pressed to the wall. Ghost ship? No. Too difficult. Those three were necessary kills; he would have been seen, even if he'd sneaked. Making up his mind, he nodded to himself, and began to make his way through a narrow passage, with doors coming out from either side of it. Bedrooms. He could hear snoring coming from most of them, and counted himself lucky. Most of the sailors would be asleep.

Running the last stretch, as his nerves got the better of him, he found himself in a large, canteen like room. His eyes flitted around it, and with a quiet yelp, he pressed himself against the wall, staying completely still. Four Penitus Oculatus members, each extremely muscular, were sitting around a table, drinking, and playing some sort of card game. How could he ever sneak past them...? But then, perhaps the drink had affected them, and made them slow. Pricking his ears up, he listened to their conversation, to hear for some sign of drunkeness...

"And so I said..." yes, the man talking was slurring, quite dramatically in fact. Grinning, Silvanus listened on, in case it was only that one man who was drunk. "And so I said why's it all blurry? And SHE said," "You fucking shiiiiiiii-" two. The voice that had spoken was a woman's voice, and she sounded even more drunk than the first man to talk. "Hey! Don't you speak t' me like that? Think it makes you manly, bitch?" three. Then, to his annoyance, the second one spoke again. He was relying on the fourth man, a tanned, rather shrewd looking fellow, speaking, and showing in some way that he, too, was drunk.  
>"I'm a WOman. Not a MAN. A WOman. I am woman! HEAR ME SMASH!" and then, indeed, Silvanus did hear smashing, a lot of smashing in fact. It sounded like the woman was throwing whatever they had been drinking around the room, rather violently by the sound of it. Silently, the assassin applauded her.<p>

"You show them." he whispered, barely deflecting the grin that so wanted to take over his face. Then, he heard the sound of restraint, and fighting. Maybe they wouldn't even notice if he sneaked through the room, as long as he kept to the shadows? Poking his head round the corner again, he saw, to his delight, that they were all on the floor, fighting like madmen. Great guards, he thought, as he went round the corner, crouching. At some speed, he whipped through the room, taking extra care when he went past them... Then, he froze. For one breathtaking moment, he watched as one of them, the large, thuggish looking man who had spoken first, stared at where he was with great, watery grey eyes... They stared at each other for a second. Then, sensing the worst, Silvanus aimed quickly, and shot an arrow into his face. Luckily, all of the others didn't seem to notice, as they were too busy fighting. With a sigh of relief, Silvanus moved forwards, towards another staircase. He could hear the sounds of a forge, and made his way towards them. Seriously, this boat was huge, full of soldiers, and yet they put drunkards on watch? Ridiculous.

Getting ever closer to the sound of the forge, he realised something. How would he know which room the Emperor was in? From now on, he decided, he would have to open doors and check. It was unlikely that the Emperor was staying in one of the tiny, cramped cabins down below. He would be on this level. He pressed his ear against the nearest door, and realised that was where the sounds of the forge were coming from. The Emperor would not be in THERE. Walking forwards, towards another door, he did the same thing... And heard nothing. Cautiously placing his hand on the handle, he pulled, and peeked around. It was a small room, and not richly furnished, but middle classed, about. On the bed lay a plump Redguard man, dressed in finery. The Captain, Silvanus guessed, as he stole towards him.

His years as a pickpocket had paid off, because as he rummaged through the man's pockets, searching for some sort of key, the Captain didn't awaken. With a grin, Silvanus pulled out a small, gold key. The master key, he hoped. If it wasn't, he had lockpicks on him, but he'd rather get through doors quickly and not waste his time. Making his way out into the corridor, he shut the door quietly behind him, and began to move towards the next door along, but was halted by the sound of screaming. His whole body tensed, and he heard the sound of shouting, screaming, and running around... And then, he heard someone running up the stairs, and saw a tanned man with a mane of tawny hair. With a quiet hiss, he launched himself back into the Captain's room, and searched for a hiding place, anywhere! He saw a wardrobe in the corner and, running across the room, threw it's doors open, clambered in, and shut them as quickly and quietly as he could. Heart beating, he crouched amongst dozens of fur coats and fine clothes... Waiting... He heard the door bang open, and the sound of footsteps.

"Captain... Captain!" peeking through a chink between the wardrobe doors, he watched as the shrewd looking man from earlier, who was evidently NOT drunk, begun to shake the Captain awake. "Captain! There's someone on board..."  
>"I know there's someone on board, boy." the Redguard's sleepy voice hit Silvanus' ears. He froze. The Captain knew he was onboard? But how... "You and I are onboard, boy. Along with the Emperor, several other Penitus Oculatus, and all of my sailors. So yes, people are onboard. One of them is yourself. Now shut up and go do what you're paid to do, Sabino."<p>

"No! I mean, an intruder! A Dark Brotherhood intruder, I bet! Here to finish the job... Aurelius told me that some of them might of got away, and this is one of them! I know it!"  
>"Don't be a fool. The Dark Brotherhood has been wiped out. This is the best guarded vessel that ever left shore. Are you saying that my security isn't good enough for you, Imperial? Because, if that's so, then you and all you Penitus Oculatus can go find another Captain. Now let me SLEEP."<p>

Silvanus had to hand it to the Captain, he really was an idiot. But that idiocy had really paid off, here, because Sabino didn't seem to know what to say. He felt a little sorry for the poor kid. But still, he prayed to Sithis that he would just go away, and let him get on with the mission... However, Sabino seemed determined to get something done, as he didn't seem to be moving...

"Captain Avidius, sir, Gawainus was SHOT IN THE HEAD. There is someone on board. I promise you." "Oh for Mara's sake... Okay fine. I'll come with you. But if it turns out this is some sort of joke, Sabino, I swear I'll..."

Then, Silvanus heard the slam of a door, and felt his heart leap. Good! That meant less people for him to tackle, as they went to check out Gawainus' murder... Thank you, Sabino! Getting down from the wardrobe, he made his way quietly towards the door, and slipped out into the corridor. He saw Sabino and the Captain walking down the stairs, and silently thanked the both of them: the Captain for being such a fool, and Sabino for making such a nice distraction. Smiling at their backs, he made his way towards a door... And ducked back into the shadows, as he saw two Penitus Oculatus run past him, swords drawn... And saw where they had been guarding. A large door, with curved frescoes carved into its fine, wooden surface. Lightly, he smiled again. The odds really were in his favour today. Making his way towards the door, he pulled the handle, and found it locked. Pulling the golden key out of his pocket, he tried it in the lock... And found it didn't fit. He could hear voices now, coming back up the stairs, and the sound of footfall...

The smile was gone from his face now, as he grew frantic. Fumbling, he threw the golden key to the floor and, from a pocket in his trousers, pulled half a dozen lockpicks. Inserting one into the lock, he began to fiddle it around, with increasing urgency as he heard the voices getting nearer and nearer... He felt his heart speed up, as he broke his third lockpick, and slammed another one in, gave it one final twist... And, yes, he heard the click of the lock! Pushing the door open, he walked in, trying to seem calm... And locked the door behind him.

He was in the Emperor's room.

A large room, with a curved ceiling with gilded corners. Rich carpets were littered all over the floor, and a dark, mahogany table dominated the room, covered in paper, quills in dozens of different colours, and jewels carelessly left all over it. A large chair, with several velvet cushions, and two doors which no doubt led to other, equally beautiful rooms... Silvanus felt himself take in a sharp intake of breath, as he looked at the splendours in this room... A thieves haven. Mercer Frey would kill to be in here. But it wasn't just the decorations that excited him. What both excited and terrified him most of all was the small, wrinkled old man sitting in the chair, smiling pleasantly at him... as if he was a friend. Uncertainly, the Breton stepped forwards, unsheathing his dagger.

"And once more, I prove Commander Maro the fool. You can't stop the Dark Brotherhood. Never could. Although, I suppose, it has come to hit him back in the face, or rather..." he chuckled gently. "The heart. I'm told he was killed by being stabbed through the heart, at least..." he paused, as Silvanus lingered by the door, slightly unwilling to move forwards. He was shocked. What did the man mean? He didn't seem frightened at all, the exact opposite of what Silvanus had presumed... He seemed perfectly normal. He was discussing the death of one of his commanders as if he was talking about the weather to a neighbour... not an assassin. Then, the man began to twiddle his thumbs, seemingly waiting for the Breton to reply. But Silvanus found his mouth completely dry. "Come now, don't be shy. You haven't come this far just to stand there gawking."

"You were expecting me?" the assassin had finally found words. He'd meant to sound smooth, but they'd come out as disbelieving. He raised his eyebrows, pretending that was what he'd intended all along.

"You and I have a date with destiny, it would seem. But so it is with assassins and Emperor's, hmm?" The Emperor sounded almost patronising, and Silvanus wanted to scowl. "Yes, I must die. And you will deliver the blow. That is simply the way it is. But I wonder... Would you suffer an old man a few more words before the deed is done?"

"I'm... listening." Silvanus didn't have a grudge against the old man. In fact, after him being so... brave... the assassin even felt some respect for him. Most of his contracts ran and cried. But this man seemed completely calm. Strange.  
>"I thank you for your courtesy. You will kill me, I've accepted that fate. But, regardless of your path through life, I sense in you a certain... ambition. So, I ask of you a favour, ah..." he paused for a second, thinking of a way to rephrase it to seem slightly more persuading. "An old man's dying wish. While there are many who would see me dead, there is one who set the machine in motion. This person, whoever he or she may be, must be punished for their treachery. Once you've been rewarded for my assassination, I want you to kill the very person who ordered it... Would you do me this kindness?"<p>

"I'll... consider your request." that was all there was to say. Silvanus couldn't guarantee he COULD kill Amaund Motierre... But for this man, who he respected... He would try. What did he have to lose? "Thank you. Now, on to the business at hand, hmm?"

And with that, the Emperor stood up. Silvanus readied himself for a fight, but he recieved none. Instead, the old man went to stand next to the window, and stared out at it. For a moment, the Breton paused. His dagger was calling for him to spill blood, but this... it was overwhelming. He was about to kill... The Emperor of Tamriel. Him. Silvanus Coppercroft. It was a dizzying thought. But he would do it. For Astrid, for all of those who died in the attack on the sanctuary, for Scarlett, Nazir, Babette, Xindal, Mortas, even, and... and his baby son. It was the thought of his baby son, who was possibly dead, that fuelled him. And so, stepping around the desk, he brought one hand up to the back of the old man's neck... And his dagger came swinging round, in what seemed like slow motion, as it bit into the Emperor's neck... And the old man died. As the blood that should, supposedly, have been blue spilled down his wrists... He realised what he had done. He could hear banging on the door, people screaming to be let in, but all he could hear was the beating of his heart in his ear... And, walking towards the window at the back of the room, looking out over Solitude... Silvanus brought back his fist, and punched it, breaking the glass. Then, licking his own hand free of blood, he climbed, carefully avoiding the jagged spikes, out of the window.

Leaping downwards, he hit the water hard, and began to swim towards land as fast as he could. There was no telling if the Penitus Oculatus would follow him.

NOTE FROM LACHANCE Phew! Only a few chapters left until Phoenix Rising comes out. I'd say, about three, four at most. Then, I'm having a two or three day break before I start on Phoenix Rising. It's hard work, this writing stuff!  
>Thank you all for your support,<br>Astrid


	51. The Ratway

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>I ALWAYS THOUGHT AMAUND MOTIERRE WAS A PERVERT... YOU CAN SKIP THE FIRST BIT IF YOU LIKE. NO ACTION, JUST MOTIERRE BEING A PERVERT AND TRYING TO SEDUCE OUR POOR ANTI-HERO. JUST FUELS SILVANUS IN THE WHOLE "KILL HIM!" THING<p>

Amaund Motierre smiled as Silvanus walked back into the room. A smile of vengeance, greed, and glory. The assassination was complete; the Emperor was dead... At last, the Emperor was dead. The contract, written in blood, was complete, and it was certainly the talk of Tamriel. Everyone knew that the Dark Brotherhood had got the Emperor... And the fear, horror, and gossip had never been more strong. And, as Silvanus walked into the room, Amaund felt a sense of completion. This very handsome young assassin had just changed the course of time, pretty much, and he wouldn't only pay him in septims, oh no... He desired that youth. Not love, not at all, just lust to have that youthful, lithe body writhing underneath him. The glory of the moment meant that the rich Breton barely considered the danger that trying to seduce a violent, deadly assassin might have... He was on his way to true power, now that old bluffer Titus Mede was dead.

The assassin walked into the backroom of The Bannered Mare, with revenge in his heart. He was a dishonourable hired killer, perhaps, but he would do what the old man asked out of respect, not pride. This puffed up politician who was sitting on the large, comfortable looking chair would die... The red velvet of the cushion would be stained even more red with his blood. Silvanus' fingers were itching for his knife, but he knew he had to get his payment first, even if it meant enduring the man's gloating. Flexing his fingers, he leaned against the wall, holding his cowl in one hand, twirling a small knife in the other between his nimble fingers. Soon, it would meet Motierre's heart, and the blood would splash down his hands...

"You're back! Well done, boy, well done. The news is everywhere!" he waited for a second, hoping the assassin would reply, but Silvanus stayed silent. For a second, Motierre was unnerved. But, composing himself, he waited for an answer. And, after a few moments, Silvanus replied. "I did. The Emperor's soul now lies in the Void." then, again, he was quiet. He was staring at Motierre, his eyes narrowed. He could see something in the man's face that he wasn't sure of but, what he was sure of, was that he didn't like it at all. Frowning, he looked the man up and down... What he didn't notice was the growing bulge in the man's pants. Amaund, however, did notice his own growing need, and stood up, walking over to the assassin. They faced each other for a few moments.

"Now, the matter of your payment..." he let the words hang in the air for a few moments, before saying. "20,000 septims, inside the urn in my old room in Volunruud. However, I have another reward in mind..." and, boldly, he took one of Silvanus' hands, and brought it to his own growing erection. For a second, Silvanus waited. And then, slowly, he smiled. Motierre grinned too, and began to moan as, with increasing pressure, Silvanus gripped it... And then, the pressure became too much, and Motierre cried out, as with a hiss, Silvanus brought his knife forwards, and stabbed it into Motierre's throat. The man gurgled for a second, blood pouring down his throat, as again and again, the assassin stabbed him, whispering words of malice. And, finally, when Motierre was dead, Silvanus stood over the corpse, and smirked.

"And there's your reward." he grinned, before walking out of the door, towards Volunruud and his reward.

Silvanus slunk into the Ratway, keeping his eyes wide for any sign of attackers. He'd never ventured into the Ratway before, as it was well-known for being extremely dangerous, and, already, he didn't like it. The maze of tunnels housed the shady establishment known as the Thieves Guild and, although he could certainly take care of himself, he didn't want to try his luck against a whole mob of the bastards. And, as he pushed open the door, cowl low over his forehead... He was pretty certain that he would have to take quite the beating to get through to the Ragged Flagon, and Delvin Mallory... Sithis, Mallory might beat him up for being Astrid's lover. According to Scarlett (who seemed to find Delvin repulsive and very much liked the idea of Silvanus fighting him), Delvin and Astrid had... history. Now that was an odd thought.

He was going to see the man, because Nazir had suggested that he might be able to kit out the sanctuary. At that current moment, apart from some of the faeces, blood, and rubble being cleared away, the sanctuary resembled a pig-sty. Sithis knew what Cicero had been doing in there... quite frankly, Silvanus was quite glad he wasn't Sithis for that reason. There had been some very strange smells around...

Gritting his teeth, the Breton sneaked forwards, eyes darting around for movement. He had just entered through a large, clunky door, and had made more noise than he might have liked. But, as he looked around this first passage, he didn't see much. Some graffiti, and a bloody axe lying on the floor, but that was it. No thugs so far, which was good. Then, suddenly, he froze. Voices, loud voices, arguing voices... Both Nord, by the sound of them, but he wasn't quite sure. Withdrawing the small bow from the back of his new shrouded armour, he loaded it with an arrow; he hadn't yet seen the men, but he wanted to be ready for when he did. Then, still in a crouch, he poked his head around the corner, and spied his targets: a large, quite young man with a brutish look on his thick-set face, and auburn hair; an older man, equally large, with a straggly steel grey beard and long, matted hair. They were talking in low voices and, from what Silvanus could make out, were plotting.

"For Talos' sake, Hewnon, if they find out what we're doing..."

They won't need to, the assassin thought grimly, as he aimed, and shot an arrow towards the older man. It hit bang on target, in the back of his neck, and went straight through, striking the younger man in the face. Triumphantly, he rolled forwards, unsheathing his dagger. The older man, Hewnon apparently, was choking on his own blood, weapon abandoned, clawing at his throat. Blood was pouring over his hands, and he seemed to be trying to push it back into his wound. With a nasty grin, Silvanus, with a swift swipe across his neck, succesfully decapitated him. His head, a terrified and surprised look on it's face, rolled onto the floor as the body flopped onto the floor, blood spilling out of the gaping hole where the man's head used to be.

But, as he was concentrating on Hewnon, Silvanus barely noticed as the younger man, with a cry, launched himself at him. Sprawling onto the floor, with a gasp, they tussled: the thief had the upper hand, and seemed to be trying to subdue him. His leather clad foot was pressing on the assassin's wrist, pinning him to the floor, and stopping him from punching. The ebony dagger that Silvanus had owned so long clattered away across the floor, as the large Nord kicked it out of the Breton's hand. They were nose to nose now, Silvanus desperately wriggling to get away. This man was stronger than he had presumed, before... Blood was pouring down his face from the arrow that the assassin had shot into his face, and the man leered ghoulishly at Silvanus. And so, Silvanus did the only thing he could.

With all the strength left in his body, he reared his head up, and bit the man's neck as hard as he could, sinking his fangs into his neck. With a sharp scream, the man fell backwards off him, blood splattering down his neck from the holes torn into his pink skin. He was looking down, horrified, at himself, barely noticing as Silvanus licked up the blood on his bottom lip with relish. "Ahhh, lovely. I haven't had fresh blood in far too long..." the thief looked up at Silvanus, fear filling his face. He stepped backwards and slipped over his own blood, landing in a heap on the floor, the vicious red liquid spilling down his front. His face was screwed up in pain, and he howled out in fear as the assassin placed a boot on his chest, eyes gleaming with the excitement of the fight. Then, making sure the Nord was watching, Silvanus raised a bloody hand to his mouth, and began, like a cat, to clean it off with his tongue. Finally, when he was done, he looked down at the thief who was now a pale shade of green, whimpering like a baby. For a second, Silvanus considered the pathetic wreck. And then, with a shrug, he crushed the man's neck with his foot.

"Pathetic." he muttered, as he crouched down to pick his dagger up off the floor. Stroking it, like a pet, he resheathed it. Sometimes, he treated his knife like a real person: it had been with him so long, it was almost like a pet dog or a cat. Come to think of it, thinking of cats, he remembered the new addition to their sanctuary. Lis, a frostbite spider, was the traditional Dark Brotherhood pet... Not a mangy cat that SOMEBODY (Scarlett) had found in Dawnstar. Truly, it was very annoying. Mewling all night, it was jet black, scrawny, and only had one eye... Oddly, Scarlett had rather taken to the thing, after finding it dying in the city. She'd carried it home, and had a full out argument with Silvanus when he flatly told her it had to go. Why the hell did she need a cat, anyway? They all knew the story about how, when she was a kid, she'd had a kitten and Arnbjorn had eaten it, but apparently she'd never got over it. And now, the young cat (officially named Veezara in memory of their Argonian friend who, incidently, hated cats) spent all of it's time sitting on Scarlett's lap, purring like an idiot. She was becoming more and more soppy about the mangy feline.

Stepping over the severed head of Hewnon, Silvanus walked through to a large room with a miniature draw bridge... that was up. With a sigh of annoyance, he looked down, and saw a small drop to another floor. Jumping down, he landed in a pile of hay, and emerged covered in the stuff. "Shit." wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked around and saw two doors. One of them led to another corridor, and the other seemed to lead to a room... He went for the room, considering how claustrophobic of small passages he was. Gripping the door, he tried to pull it open, and found it locked. With a sigh of annoyance, he pulled a few lockpicks from his pocket, and inserted one into the small lock. He was no master lockpicker, but he wasn't bad, and after only two lockpicks broken, he heard the lock click. With a grin of satisfaction, he pulled on the door, and yanked it open, stepping through. Looking around the room, he saw, in the centre of the room, a young Orc woman poring over some sort of letter. She hadn't noticed him, apparently, as she had not moved from her place leaning over the desk. With a smirk, he unsheathed his dagger silently, and made his way over to her. Then, leaning over her shoulder, he whispered in her ear,

"You alright, beautiful?" he chuckled. To him, Orcs were anything but beautiful, generally bordering on hideous. But he could humour this one, especially as she was going to die. She started, looking over her shoulder in fear but couldn't move... The ebony dagger was pressed up firmly against her neck. Softly, he stroked her cheek. "Dear, dear. What's this letter, eh? Got a boyfriend, Orc?" "N- n- no..." she stuttered, her voice full of fear. He laughed, enjoying it. "Tut tut..." he plucked the letter from the table, enjoying this little game. "Let me see here," quickly, he read the letter. Annoyingly for him, it really was just a letter to a family member- a mother. He couldn't be bothered to play with her about that, and, anyhow, he had to get through to the Ragged Flagon and Delvin Mallory. There was no time to enjoy this death. Shrugging, he walked away from her. "Aww. You're no fun at all."

She didn't bother following, apparently still stunned. She'd recognised the armour of the Dark Brotherhood.

Silvanus, feeling rather pleased with himself, walked through into the underground tavern, shutting the door behind him. All of Riften's least reputable citizens crowded the bar, and he recognised a couple of old acquaintances. In his time as a pickpocket, he'd met with quite a few shady types, always to sell his "wares", and he could see at least two or three of them. It was unlikely they'd recognise him though, especially not in his shrouded armour... And indeed, as people started looking at him, the bar fell silent, one by one. By the time he'd reached the bar, everyone was staring at him, some in open mouthed fear. But the assassin brushed it off: as a member of the assassins guild, he knew it wasn't personal. Even though he had something of a reputation, he was not recognisable under his cowl. It was the armour that did it, that all underground types knew and respected.

Walking to the bar, he sat down at a barstool, and the barman immediately rushed over to him. By this point, some people had started their conversations back up, giving him suspicious glances. The barman, who Silvanus knew vaguely, said, "Alright, sir? What do you want?"

Taking off his cowl, he shook out his hair, and smiled evilly. With a gasp of recognition, Vekel raised a hand. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and he seemed unable to summon words. So the Listener spoke for him. "So formal, Vekel? I'm surprised at you. I suppose it's the armour that does it. The Dark Brotherhood armour. Ah, well. An ale, then." he felt a hand on his shoulder, as Vekel walked away to fetch the drink. Turning around slowly, he saw Delvin Mallory's rough face in front of him, a grin on his lips.

"Ah, Mr Coppercroft. I was contacted by a feller in your guild, saying you were gonna be here. How is Astrid?"  
>"Dead." he felt his throat seize up as he said it. Shutting his eyes, he tried not to let his misery show on his face. Not opening them, in fear that Delvin may look happy or, worse, sad, he continued, "In the attack on the sanctuary. And my son... Her and my son... Was kidnapped by Penitus Oculatus."<p>

Opening his eyes, he saw that Delvin wasn't looking at him. The look on his face was unreadable. For a few moments, the two Bretons just sat in silence. Then, finally, the thief said in a gruff voice,  
>"I'm sorry. What about Scarlett? Poor little mite." Silvanus nodded. Already, the wish to talk to someone about Astrid was evaporating. All he wanted was to get the business over and done with, and then leave that shithole of a tavern. After a muttered reply that neither of them could make out, Silvanus continued, "Now, for business. We need the Dawnstar sanctuary redone. I've got the money... 20,000 septims." Delvin Mallory's face lit up. "20,000? Oh yes... The Emperor..." he looked at Silvanus with considerable admiring. "Fantastic job. Makes me sad that the Brotherhood got you before we could snatch you up. Not half bad, not half bad at all. But I can refit the Dawnstar sanctuary alright. Cost you eighteen thousand, leaving you a nice two thousand of your own to play with. How about that?"<p>

"15,000." They looked at each other with hard eyes. Now that they were haggling, the friendliness was gone. "17,000."  
>"15,000." Silvanus wouldn't let himself be beat. They glared at each other, both unwilling to move. Finally, Delvin sighed. "16,000, last offer."<br>"Done."

After that, and the nasty looks most of the Thieves Guild were giving him, Silvanus decided to take his leave. With a cool 4,000 in his pocket and the promise that the sanctuary would be refitted, he was feeling good. And the fact that he'd killed Motierre... Oh, he'd been itching to do that for a good long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett was waiting outside the sanctuary for him. As he rode up on Shadowmere, she grinned, and leaned against the wall. Then, as he got off, leaving Shadowmere alone tied up outside, she walked towards him, arms crossed. "Alright? We've all heard the news. Come inside; Nazir and me managed to round up some new initiates for you. Oh yeah, and there's something of a party inside. If you want to bunk off and go into Dawnstar then I wouldn't blame you..." he chuckled, and they hugged briefly, before she took his hand and led him inside. "Refitters haven't got here yet, unfortunately. So we're gonna eat and stuff outside. Just need to tell Nazir... Hey, NAZIR!" she yelled loudly. A few moments of silence, and then the sarcastic Redguard looked around the corner, a grumpy look on his face. But Silvanus had to laugh, only because of what he was wearing: the huge, floppy chef's had that Silvanus had abandoned when killing the Emperor now replaced the Redguard's turban. Silvanus thought he was going to die laughing.

Turning to Scarlett, still snorting with laughter, he teased, "Was this your idea, by any chance?"

Keeping her face completely innocent, she shrugged, and said sweetly, "Me? I'm offended."

Slowly, a trickle of people began to walk up to them, in the flickering candlelight. Mortas, Xindal, Babette, Nazir (in his stupid hat), Lis, VeezaraTheCat, and several other people who he didn't recognise. About four of them, in fact, all staying near the back of the group, looking rather warily around at all of them. A tall, lean Imperial man; a nimble looking female Khajiit with bright blue eyes; a skinny Nord woman with a tired, weatherbeaten face; and, strangest of all, a strange, pale woman with one milky white blind eye with a hefty gash going across it... but otherwise, she was oddly attractive. They were all looking in rather undisguised awe at him, eyes wide.

For a second, there was mostly silence, as Nazir gathered up a huge basket of food. For the Dark Brotherhood, they were an awful lot like a real family, and, to Silvanus' shock, it appeared they were going to have a picnic. Why did being an assassin always surprise him? Slowly, he walked towards the Black Door, and opened it for all of them, flashing the new initiates a smile. The Khajiit returned it, but the other three just looked jittery. He found himself rather liking the Khajiit woman; she seemed much friendlier than her peers.

It must be strange, he thought as he went to sit down, to be initiated into the Dark Brotherhood, a legendary assassins guild... with a picnic.

Scarlett was on his left, and Babette on his left, as he surveyed them all... his new family. Somehow, he couldn't help missing the old Brotherhood... Maybe these new, strange initiates would warm to the rest of them eventually. But, looking around at them then, he knew that the bond of family that Astrid had so firmly established... was gone. All of her was gone. And he hated it. He felt like Arcturus' puppet again, as he lay back with his head on the hot sand, shielding his eyes from the harsh sun. He felt a shadow cover him, and, sitting up, saw Scarlett was looking at him curiously. He raised his eyebrows at her. "What?"  
>"Well..." she shrugged. "Usually, you'd have given me every detail of the kill by now. Are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine." she frowned at him for a second, then shrugged again, turning to chat to Mortas. They seemed to be getting along well, which was rather strange. Usually, Scarlett and he tended to like and dislike the same sort of person... He took a bite out of a red apple, leaving strange bite marks behind. Feeling eyes upon him, he turned to his right, and saw Babette staring at him.

"For Sithis' sake, why is everyone so damn suspicious of me?" he'd meant the comment to sound jokey, but it just sounded aggressive. Babette gave him a nasty look, before, like Scarlett had, turning to talk to Xindal. She kept shooting him bitter looks. What was going on? Why was everyone so damn angry at him? What had he done wrong- how was he acting strangely in the first place? Suddenly furious, he stood up, throwing his apple to the floor. Then, digging in his pocket, he dug out the several coinpurses he had found in Volunruud, and threw them on the floor at Nazir's feet. Letting out a bitter snarl, he stormed off into the sanctuary, slamming the door hard behind him.

He was going to leave this place, and find his son. He'd decided that. He'd take four years to try and find his son, and he'd search the whole of Tamriel. And, after those four years, if he hadn't found Lukos... Then he'd return.

And stab himself to death.


	52. Unintended

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>LOL, ANWRIS, I LITERALLY HAVE TO SHUT MYSELF IN A DARK ROOM TO STOP ME GIVING IN TO OUTNUMBERED (TV SHOW) OR SKYRIM... NOT GOOD XD. IN RESPONSE TO LOVE FROM EQUESTRA: YEAH, I WAS THINKING ABOUT ASSASSINS CREED WHEN I WROTE IT, AND THAT LITTLE REFERENCE JUST POPPED OUT OF MY MIND! OZYMANDEOS: BECAUSE THEY'RE ASSASSINS. THEY'RE PAID TO BE SUSPICIOUS :)! AND OVAN: LOL, SORRY! XINDAL WILL GET EVILLER, I PROMISE! REFERENCES TO THE SONG UNINTENDED, BY MUSE. ANYONE WHO'S HEARD THAT SONG WILL RECOGNISE LITTLE LINES AND LYRICS FROM IT IN THIS CHAPTER. IN THE SECOND PART, SILVANUS IS DEFINETELY LUCIEN LACHANCE-ESQUE. SERIOUSLY, I AM A LACHANCE FANGIRL...<p>"Sil?" Silvanus sat at the bottom of the stairs, next to the Uderfrykte's corpse. He was playing with one of it's fangs moodily: apparently he'd ripped it out. It was sharp, and he'd cut himself a few times, but he was numb to the pain from the small wounds. How dare they? How dare they doubt him, treat him like that, their Listener? And now Scarlett was just coming along, and acting like everything was fine... Not bothering to turn his head to face her, he replied in a tone that could strip paint from walls, "What?"<p>

He could feel her warmth only inches away from his back, but he barely noticed. For such an evil girl, she really was warm to touch. Her leg had healed quickly: her Nordic blood had meant that she healed faster and more effectively. Now, she just limped a little. He'd been worried about her, that he admitted, but sometimes he didn't know why. Because he liked her? Yes, he liked her. Loved her as his sister, almost felt fatherly to her sometimes. But she was only a child, who'd had a life of murder and leadership thrust upon her: he'd decided, when he left, Scarlett would be put in charge, despite her young age. For a while, he'd considered leaving the sanctuary to Nazir but, after all, Scarlett was his Speaker, not him. And, if someday she would be Mistress of the sanctuary too, then she would need to learn to be in charge... But Sithis, was she up to it? He wasn't sure.

"I don't understand..." he looked up at her, and saw her green eyes were full of confusion. He couldn't look at her eyes. Astrid's eyes. "What's wrong? You killed the Emperor, and you're the Listener... Oh." he didn't even have to tell her what was wrong. Slumping down beside him, she gave him a quick, desperate look. "Gods, Silvanus, I..."

"I thought you would understand." silence. They both just stared at the ground, unwilling to look into each other's eyes for different reasons. For Scarlett it was fear. For Silvanus it was fear of love. Bitter tension filled the air as they tried to avoid each other's eyes. "Understand what?"  
>"Understand this," suddenly, his voice was angry, and he looked fiercely at her, eyes full of fire. "I've lost my son and the woman I love. I'll stay alive for Lukos' sake, but if I can't find him... Well, I'm going to join Astrid in the Void. And I don't care what you or ANYONE says." he soundest almost childish, but he didn't care. What did it matter to him, the Listener, what she or anyone thought? He would go down in history as the most infamous assassin ever known... He didn't care whether Scarlett, Nazir, Xindal, Babette, or any of the other initiates liked it. He, Silvanus Coppercroft, was their leader, their saviour, the Listener, and he would do what he liked.<p>

Turning to her, he saw a strange look in her eye. Then, without him doing anything, she sat beside him, and looked straight at him. He almost had to look away, from the intensity of her look, but he didn't want to. For the first time, looking at her didn't make his heart break: although she still looked the same, scarily like Astrid, he wasn't sad for her anymore. Because he knew he'd be joining Astrid soon in the Void. But, as they looked at each other, he felt a small twinge of regret. How would she react to being made the Mistress of the Sanctuary, aged only 14? Gods, she was almost 15 now... Strange thought. In a few months, she'd be 15... And then, truly, she wouldn't be the little girl he'd once known. Looking up at him from heavily lidded eyes... She looked like Astrid had when they'd first met. So many memories crashed through his head, as he looked down at the beautiful girl sitting beside him. For the first time in his life, he didn't see her as a child. He saw her as a woman. Alright, she wasn't technically a woman, but... She could've been Astrid's twin at that moment. Shaking his head, he leaned back against the wall, eyes drifting away from her to the body of the Uderfrykte.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" he didn't look at her, despite the fact that she had spoken. He wasn't sure if his willpower could stand it. Silvanus kept his blue eyes on the great monster lying dead in front of them, and nodded, slowly. "Yeah. Difficult kill, too." "Mmm."

The atmosphere was immensely awkward. Neither could face looking at the other, for the fear that they might say something they would regret.

Then, a thought came to Silvanus, a thought that made him blush. Could... Could Scarlett be his unintended? He thought of the fun they'd had together, the laughs, the look of elation as red blood splattered her beautiful face... His heart quickened. His unintended... Scarlett could be his unintended... No. An image of Astrid swam up in his minds eye, and he felt an urge to cry. How could he betray her? She was his muse, his other half, the thing that had kept him together... He would die for her. No matter how much he was interested in Scarlett, she could never replace Astrid to him... And he wasn't cruel enough to make her try and end up breaking her heart. Because that was all he'd do. Letting out a sigh, he looked down at her, to see her looking at him. It occured to him that, perhaps, the same thoughts were in her mind as his. Or were they not? Was she just thinking of someone else, of Mortas, perhaps, or Xindal? He didn't know why he'd snapped at her earlier; confusion was part of it. Then, he felt something strange, and glanced down again, to see her leaning her head on his shoulder. Slowly, thoughtfully, he wound an arm around her waist, and pulled her a little closer to him. Despite the feelings he may or may not have for the girl, this embrace was brotherly. Raising his hand to stroke her hair, he whispered,

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he mumbled into her curls. "But I have to mend the life I had before... Or just break it. My son, my Lukos... I need to find him. And you, you'll be the Mistress of the Sanctuary, I leave it all to you. Everything. I'll miss you, and I'll write to you whenever the Night Mother speaks to me, I promise. It's just things I have to do. And I'm confused. About life, about death, about feelings that I might have..." he gently stroked her cheek. "But I need to find Lukos, and maybe even find my Astrid. Because even in death I love her. Do you... do you understand?" his voice was the softest he thought it'd ever been. Silently, he chided himself. He was an assassin! Just a few moments ago, he'd been convincing himself that he didn't care what she or anyone thought... But he did care.

And gently, as they sat there in the darkness, embracing... Scarlett cared too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xindal approached Mortas from behind, careful not to make a sound. A scowl was on his pale face; it'd been firmly on it ever since the newcomer had arrived. In fact, it had replaced the miserable stare that he'd worn ever since Scarlett had broken his heart... But that didn't matter. He didn't care about her, he convinced himself, as he stepped up behind his younger brother's chair. The youth in front of him was lying backwards, eyes slightly open, watching the flames in a makeshift fireplace crackle and dance. They'd managed to salvage some of the furniture from both the Falkreath Sanctuary and the very hellhole they now inhabited, and some of it was even usable. Exciting.

Quietly, he slipped in front of the chair, to stand in front of the fire. The demon crossed his arms, and looked down at the lazy youth sitting in front of him. Slowly, Mortas opened his eyes.

"Brother." he said quietly, staring into the flames, seemingly through Xindal in front of him. Mortas was so calm it was annoying. Xindal was usually the easygoing sort, who tended to be rather na ve, but not now. He was fed up of being overlooked, used, ignored... Now, he was going to make a stand. Mortas had already disregarded him several times; he'd joined the Brotherhood first, so he, Xindal, should have more power! Already the youth was toying with Scarlett, just to annoy his brother, and, to make it even more irritating, the girl seemed to be responding... Why did Mortas have to ruin EVERYTHING?

"What are you suddenly doing here with the Dark Brotherhood? Why do you always have to ruin everything for me?" his voice was blunt, sharp, and bitter. In the Void, they'd been petty, squabbling brothers, but now it was more. Coming to Nirn had awakened new, unwelcome feelings in Xindal, none of which he liked. Greed, lust, jealousy... Sins, he supposed. Sure, he was an assassin, and killing was not new to him... But now new things had come to him. Torture. Sex. Pride. And many, many other things... They were an earthly thing, not a thing of the Void. Almost alien to him. However now, as he'd been on earth for a year... He'd thought he understood it in a way that Mortas didn't. But, apparently, the youth was a natural.

Mortas didn't reply. His cold, icey blue eyes bored into Xindal's soul, and made him feel awkward. For a few moments, he wanted to back down; he was only reminded of his mission when the youth's eyes darted away to look back into the fire. It's heat caressed Xindal's back, and he was fuelled into a rage by his brother's insolence. How dare he? Walking forwards, he grabbed Mortas by the collar, and pulled him to his feet, a look of anger on his face. Pulling the youth close, he hissed, "Answer me, boy, or I swear..." but the demon jumped back from him, landing cleanly on the floor. He didn't smile, like Xindal would have after escaping a situation like that... He narrowed his eyes, angrily.

"Don't pretend to be aggressive, Xindal. We both know that you're the golden boy, the one who likes to bargain rather than attack." he hissed, shaking the dust off his clothes. Xindal felt himself boiling with anger, and saw the dark leer on his brother's face. They glared at each other. Then Mortas, deciding he hadn't done enough damage, continued spitefully, "Always mother's favourite, always the one she loved better... Well, big brother, I think it's time we showed her who's the better son, eh?"

And then, he launched himself at his brother. Putting his hands up just in time, Xindal managed to parry a blow to his face that would've broken his nose on impact. With a shocked yell, he felt fury flood his veins, and slammed in with a punch of his own. It just missed, as Mortas leapt out of the way and then they threw themselves at each other, kicking, punching, scratching, and even biting. It was a pathetic, petty battle, started through Xindal's jealousy and Mortas' rudeness, but that, by no means, made it less dangerous. They would probably have killed each other, in fact, unless they'd been stopped by strong hands wrenching them both backwards, and sending them flying towards other ends of the room.

Looking up through bleary eyes, Xindal tried to crawl forwards, to reach his brother again, to hurt him, and saw Mortas was trying to do the same thing... But then the demon felt a boot on his back, stopping him, crushing his face into the ground. It was strong, and the pressure applied was quite painful. A tear of frustration dripped down his face, and he tried to wipe it away, before he was yanked up by his collar. Turning around, he saw Nazir behind him, a look of anger on his face. Looking forwards, he saw Artorius Sangre, the Imperial initiate, restraining Mortas who was fighting to get back to the battle, teeth gritted as he shot Xindal death glares... But Sangre seemed to be whispering something comforting in his ear because, eventually, he stopped fighting for freedom. He just stood there, a nasty look on his face, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"What in Sithis' name were you two doing?" he heard Nazir's rough voice call, as he was dropped to the ground. He landed on his hands and knees, and got up, spitting blood from his mouth. He wanted to go to Mortas again, to hurt him... But knew if he did so, he would be in so much trouble that Silvanus himself would probably kill him. Breathing hard, he wiped the blood away from his mouth. Then, he felt himself get roughly shaken, as Nazir spoke again. "I said WHAT IN SITHIS' NAME WERE YOU TWO DOING?"

"I'd quite like to know that myself." a cool, low voice filled the air. They all looked around to see Silvanus and Scarlett walking up the stairs, Silvanus slightly in front of her. Scarlett looked a little flustered, but the Breton looked completely calm. His eyes were narrowed, and he was looking around at all of them. However, it was the look on Scarlett's face that interested Xindal more. Looking at her, he saw her cheeks go red. However, when he looked back she looked normal and pale as ever, despite a slight smirk on her face. She looked at him from under heavy eyelids and lashes, then looked at Mortas. Scarlett gave him a flirtatious look, before moving on to stand behind Silvanus, who was glaring at the both of them. Quietly, he lifted a hand, and beckoned for them both to come to him. Nervously, Xindal and Mortas both got up, and followed Silvanus and Scarlett through to a little room off from all of the others. Both could feel the looks from all of the others on their backs and knew that something very, very bad was going to happen.

Shutting the door behind them, they stared into the makeshift office. There were three chairs, so Scarlett went to stand behind Silvanus, leaning on the back of his own chair. Somehow, it felt more official that way. Coolly, he leant back, and she looked over his shoulder at them. With a seductive smirk at the both of them, she looked down at Silvanus. They shared a glance for a few seconds, before he looked back at the two men in front of him.

"Fighting... Tut, tut." he clicked his tongue, and the Nord girl behind him chuckled darkly. But he didn't laugh. His voice was mocking, but his face wasn't friendly. Quite the opposite in fact. "And breaking one of our precious tenets. One of the tenets that we, the Dark Brotherhood, honour. You know what that is? A rule, that you two, the technical eldest members of the Brotherhood... broke. You should've known better. Pathetic." his voice was now little more than a snake's hiss. It sent chills down both Mortas and Xindal's spines. Even Scarlett felt a thrill of fear. "The wrath of Sithis should be your punishment, according to the rule books. However... Seeing as the tenets are newly introduced now, perhaps you should get off on a three strikes thing. Well, I'm going to make it one strike. I don't give a shit if you are real, warring brothers. All I care about is that you don't physically fight. Okay?"

"Listener, what I want to know, is why Mortas came? We didn't need him..." Xindal desperately tried to make his point, so Silvanus and Scarlett could both see how blatantly obvious it was that there was something suspicious about his little brother arriving on the scene... But then, as the words escaped his lips, he realised that really, there was none. He'd managed to save both the Listener and the Speaker, so that ruled him out. Privately, Xindal knew that it was just a childish grudge, but it was ridiculous! Stupid Mortas would do ANYTHING to get under his skin, just because he was the more talented and likeable of the two...

Mortas silently hated his brother. Why was he dragged in here for this? He respected Silvanus, liked Scarlett, even, but it was so stupid that they were listening to his git of a brother. Xindal was such a perfect, golden boy; he was so perfect and talented and funny and friendly that nobody saw the demon inside... Mortas had grown up in his brother's shadow. Slowly, he'd lost his heart, after being ridiculed and mocked, constantly, and told by everyone he met in the Void that he should live up to his brother's brilliant example. Well maybe their mother would see, now, that Xindal wasn't perfect: he'd succumbed to his teasing. He felt a tiny sense of glee in him.

Silvanus raised a hand for Xindal to quiet. Sweat dripped down his forehead; had he just ruined it for himself? "Xindal, like I said, I trust your brother." his voice had taken on a soothing quality. Then, it hardened. "But that doesn't give either of you an excuse to dick around and ignore the tenets. I've seen the torture that awaits those who break them, and believe me, you won't like it. Now get out of here and, for punishment, you can go and investigate the main bedroom. And clean it. Thoroughly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid sat on the expanse of nothing that was the Void, shutting her eyes. She was miserable. She missed Silvanus, and Scarlett, and the pain of losing her newborn child was phenomenal. It was like a dagger in her side that she could see Lukos, see where he was, and couldn't take him away... It was like torture, watching her son grow under another woman's mothership. There were so many things she'd wanted to do: be Mistress of the Sanctuary, watch her little girl grow into an adult and hold her through the pain filled nights of puberty, marry Silvanus, have a family, watch the Dark Brotherhood grow under her, Silvanus, and Scarlett's direction, raise Lukos into a young, strong assassin... All gone.

Because of Diablos.

She'd killed him in the Void, again and again. Because it had been Scarlett who killed him, he'd gone to the Void, and was being tortured nightly by every single assassin who'd been in the attack on the Falkreath Sanctuary. Watching him bleed to death, again and again, as she mangled his body did comfort her somehow, knowing that she had her own revenge. But even Diablos' frenzied screams, and his blood and pain, couldn't fill up the hole that invaded her every single time she looked down on Tamriel and saw those she'd left behind.

All of those she'd left behind.

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT ON SUNDAY, OR MONDAY. SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN BUSY BECAUSE MY ELDEST SISTER JUST HAD A BABY :) HE'S THE CUTEST LITTLE THING EVER!<p>

WELCOME, AUSTIN, INTO THE WORLD!

PS. IT'S AWESOME BEING AN AUNTIE. Y'ALL SHOULD TRY IT SOME TIME ;)


	53. A Strange Farewell

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>A VERY LOVED UP CHAPTER. NO SEX, DON'T WORRY, JUST A LOT OF... LOVE. URGHHHHH ;)<p>Silvanus stood outside the sanctuary, eyes downcast, lips twisted into a fake smile. How could he smile, after all, when he was leaving, possibly for good? He hated the Dawnstar Sanctuary. It stank, to him, of corruption and it was haunted by the ghosts of the past... No, he couldn't stay there. Later that day, Delvin Mallory's men would come in, and fix it all up, turning it into a "home". It would never be his home. All of the surviving Dark Brotherhood members stood in front of him, some smiling, some looking sombre. But he could tell most of their expressions were fake. Bitterly, he patted Shadowmere's mane, and scanned through the initiates with his eyes. The initiates, who he had found out to be called Valenta (the Khajiit), Sero (the strange looking young woman with the blind eye), Sigrid (the Nord woman), and Artorius Sangre (the Imperial) were looking very fake; at least the others had vaguely known him, aside from Mortas. The only ones he cared about were Scarlett and Babette. Those two were the only ones who had real emotion on their young faces.<p>

He'd organised them into a vague hierarchy: Scarlett was the Mistress and Speaker of the Sanctuary, and was entirely in charge; Nazir would serve as her second in command, and would keep all of the initiates in check if she couldn't be bothered; Xindal would be Keeper, and look after the Night Mother's coffin; Babette was in charge of recruiting. He would write to Scarlett regularly, when he heard the Night Mother's voice, and would return if he couldn't find Lukos... And he was planning a very thorough search... Of the whole of Tamriel. He knew that, rationally, baby Lukos would only be in Skyrim, but who knew? Perhaps the Penitus Oculatus had taken him to Cyrodiil or, worse, killed him... But he would search for him. His fatherly instinct knew that he couldn't lose his son, even though he'd already lost his Astrid.

"So, Mr Coppercroft," Nazir stepped forwards, a grin on his rough face. Silvanus smiled wearily back, and extended his hand to shake. They shook quickly, and the old Redguard clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, kid. We'll always be here." The Breton smiled, nodded, and went to shake hands with both Xindal and Mortas, who were glaring daggers at each other. Vaguely, he pitied Scarlett: these two would be fighting over her until the day she died, by the looks of things. He'd have to ask Babette to keep him up to date... All of those he'd said goodbye to went back inside, leaving the Black Door open. Apparently, none of them were interested in a particularly emotional farewell.

He bade the initiates farewell with a gruff wave of the hand, and a friendly exchange with the Khajiit Valenta (who was extremely motherly and extremely friendly), affectionately poked Lis, made himself stroke VeezaraTheCat, until theere were only three of them left.

Him, Babette, and Scarlett. Silvanus knew he would have the most difficulty saying farewell to those two.

The two girls stood side by side: Scarlett now significantly taller, her long, curly blonde hair falling in her face, green eyes watching him carefully; Babette significantly shorter, her neat brown bob barely meeting her shoulders... He couldn't really see into those empty, red eyes. Ah, well. Knowing Babette, she'd only be thinking about how nice his blood must taste. They stood for a second, a salty breeze blowing in their faces, blowing their hair around in the wind. They just looked at each other. There was nothing really, at that moment, any of them could say, for the fear of tears or some other display of weakness. It was Babette, in the end, who broke the silence.

"Well," she said with a shaky laugh. "This is it, then." "Yeah. This is it." now, the two vampires looked at each other, deep crimson eyes on electric blue. Babette had been Silvanus' oldest friend, they'd got along even before he'd plucked up the nerves to talk to Veezara or Scarlett, and although their relationship had occasionally been tainted by the crush the older vampire had on him, they'd always rubbed along well. In fact, recently, she'd become almost motherly to him: always wanting to keep him safe, always taking care of him when he had nightmares or something... But it was mutual. He'd held her through nightmare filled nights, complimented her whenever Scarlett brushed her hair into a new style, taken her out into Dawnstar or Falkreath... They truly were like literal brother and sister, protective, and simple. At first, it'd been more complicated, but... Now, it was better. Comfortable. Sweet. "I'll miss you, Sil." Babette tried her hardest to keep her voice straight. Tears were glassing over her eyes, from the thought that she may never see this lanky youth again, but she was determined to stay calm and keep her composure. Silvanus was, so why should she so her own weakness? But her voice betrayed her.

"I'll miss you too, Bet. You take care of everyone for me, and no letting Scarlett die of her wounds. We know she gets hurt a lot." they both cast amused glances at Scarlett, who mock glared at both of them, clicking her tongue. "And no letting her get too many boyfriends while I'm gone. Maximum of fifty. Any more, and I think we'll have to lock her in her room until we can get her an arranged marriage with some gross old man." all three of them chuckled, and the Nord girl pretended to be sick on the sand. Sticking her tongue out at the both of them, she grinned,

"Bump it up to one hundred and we're square. I don't think I can limit myself to fifty." they all laughed again, and Silvanus reached forwards to affectionately ruffle her hair. She batted him off, and pulled a face. Chuckling, Silvanus turned back to Babette. "See you soon, sister. See you soon." he leaned down to kiss her forehead, and pulled her into a one armed hug. They embraced for a few moments, standing together on the sand, before the youth backed away. They smiled at each other for one last time, before Babette looked from the Breton to Scarlett and back before raising her eyebrows, bowing her head teasingly, and walking away. "Go with Sithis, brother." she said, as she walked through the Black Door, and shut it behind her for good measure.

Leaving Silvanus and Scarlett outside on the sand together, alone.

The tension was unbelieveable. Eveything was silent, apart from the sound of the waves splashing on the shore, near them, and the sound of Shadowmere's light breathing. Eventually, Silvanus stepped forwards to hug her, to end the silence, but she backed away, holding up her hands. The look on her face was mixed, almost unreadable.

"Don't get emotional just because you're leaving. It's your bloody choice." her voice sounded angry, almost accusing. Their eyes met but, furiously, she looked away, turning her back from him. She said her next few words slowly, and quietly. "I know I can't make you stay, but..." then, suddenly, she turned around, and walked towards him. There was a fire burning in her heart, and she wanted him to feel her rage, her anger! How dare he stand there, so oblivious, when she'd made it damn obvious! Breathing hard, she stopped only inches away from him, looking up into his cool, deadpan pale face. "Where's your heart?" she spat at him. It was strange; he was leaving, and she should be miserable, but all she felt was rage at him. Why was he leaving everything behind, just because he was so "in love" with her mother? The love he had for Astrid only made Scarlett resent her own mother even more, even resent the little newborn that was her younger half-brother... Silvanus frowned at her, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"What do you..."  
>"There's nothing I can say, is there?" Scarlett continued. Her voice had turned spiteful, now, and she looked at him with hurt in her heavily lidded green eyes. "Nothing I can say to change your mind?"<p>

He froze. What did she mean? The rage and passion in her eyes was strange, he hadn't expected it, but... What was she talking about? Silvanus knew, in his heart of hearts, that he was na ve, in some respects, but she seemed more angry than loving. Was this how girls her age showed this sort of thing? If Astrid was angry at him she'd just hit him; much easier to work out. A heart-felt speech that sounded like code to his male ears? He didn't understand.

"Gods, you're na ve! You just don't understand, do you, Coppercroft? Any of this?" her tone was wild, now, as she paced up and down, hands fisted in her blonde hair. Silvanus shrugged, desperately. He wanted to keep his cold attitude, but it was impossible. Sithis, she was hard to understand! One second she was falling hard and fast for Xindal, the next second she was flirting with wild abandon with Mortas; Gods, she flirted with any man she could find. What did she mean by all this?

"Scarlett, you aren't making any sense." his voice was annoyingly calm. The Nord girl almost screamed out with frustration, as she stopped, in front of him. Arms crossed, she glared at him, eyes narrowed, lips curved up in a menacing smile. She was beautiful, but her beauty was dangerous, like a poisonous flower.

"Just tell me this, Silvanus Coppercroft," her voice was laced with sarcasm, now. "Have you ever considered what good leaving will do? Maybe you'll find Lukos, maybe you won't. And then, if you don't, killing yourself? What good will that do? I miss my mother, hell, I miss her just as much as you do, if not more, but at least I can take that she's dead. I want her back, I'd do anything to get her back, but I'm not selfish or stupid enough to kill myself to be with her! We'll be like we were before! We won't have a Listener and, knowing me, I'll ditch the tenets and fuck up the Brotherhood. And who'll be able to stop me? NO ONE!" she was furious, now, almost shouting into his face. "You won't stop me, because you'll be DEAD! Astrid won't stop me, because SHE IS DEAD! NOBODY WILL!"

Eventually, she finished and, breathing hard, just glared at him. Her eyes, as green as poison, stared into his own, searching through his very soul. Silvanus' heart was beating fast, and he was unwilling to look away. He clenched and unclenched his fists, and then, he, too, narrowed his eyes.

"You can't love her as much as me, because otherwise you'd be doing exactly the same as I am." his voice was cruel, and he knew, as he spoke, he sounded heartless. But the words kept coming, and he could practically see his tongue lashing her as he spoke. "I don't care about the fucking Dark Brotherhood anymore- as far as I'm concerned, I'd rather burn in hell than waste my time worshipping a god damn corpse. I'm searching for my son for myself, I don't care what you or anyone else says! And what do you mean, nobody will stop you? Try and stop yourself! I can't do everything; I don't want to be the Listener! You're ten times the person I am: you're brave, beautiful, strong, talented, and as damn ruthless as Sithis himself. I may be Listener, but who cares? You're the better person, you're the better assassin..." his voice went down a notch from the shout it had been before. It was little more than a bitter whisper now, as they glared at each other, eyes passionate and enraged. "I'm a bloody husk, an empty shell, now that they're gone. I. Have. Nothing. Do you understand that, Scarlett? I have nothing, I am nothing, and I'm dead. I should be dead. Not Astrid, who died for Lukos, not Veezara, Gabriella, Festus, Andromeda, any of them. I'm the selfish one, I'm the one who's never done a thing. And now, I'm doing what's right for once. You and I must fight for our lives, you and I must fight to survive... No. It was you and me against the world, Scarlett. But now, I have to face up to the consequences..."

Scarlett's look softened. Gently, Silvanus brought one hand up to her cheek, and stroked it softly, like a lover. All anger was gone, now, as they stared into each other's eyes. For a few moments, they just stared at each other.

Then, Scarlett shut her eyes, and leaned forwards. Slowly, their lips met, as, almost unknowingly, Silvanus leaned forwards too. Fireworks seemed to explode in both of their heads, as they kissed softly... Then, after about ten seconds, they broke apart. Hearts both thudding. Silvanus was looknig at the ground, unwilling to recognise that he had just done that. He loved Astrid... how could he have just kissed her daughter. He felt a hand under his chin and, with it's help, looked up into her eyes. A sad smile was on her face, as she looked at him.

"I know you'll never love me like you love her. I just needed to do that before you go, in case I never see you again. Something to see you about. I love you." and with that, with one last look, she walked away, leaving him out on the sand, staring numbly after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, I thought that was one damn good fight you had with Mortas." Xindal sat alone, moodily, in front of the fireplace. He was still stung from the way that Silvanus had barely bid him farewell: he'd rather liked the Breton, despite he knew the feeling was not mutual. Watching the flames dance in front of him, he turned his eyes lazily to watch Sero, one of the new initiates, lean on the wall in front of him. He'd expected a mocking smile on her face, like the way Astrid or Scarlett would have said it, but instead he saw a proper, genuine look on her face. She wasn't fantastically pretty, the milky white eye with the jagged scar running through it rather ruined it for him. However, somehow, she was rather attractive. In a strange way. "Babette told me that you used to be the nice type who licked everybody's boots." her voice was little more than a hiss, now, as she looked at him appraisingly. "I guess you've grown as a person with all this shit going on, then?"

"What's it to you?" his voice was hoarse. He HATED Mortas. It wasn't even because of Scarlett anymore: the bastard had come in, got him into trouble, infuriated him, and just... well... BEEN there. Just having the stupid, skinny teen around got on his nerves. Why did he call Xindal the "golden boy", when he barely ever got a chance to shine? And even when he did, Mortas was always around to ruin it... There was no way he wanted to discuss it with this new bitch who he hardly knew. "I don't know you, and I'm not in the mood for making friends. Alright?"

"Mmm... Aggressive. That's the real you though, isn't it, Xindal?" when he looked up, the demon saw that Sero was uncomfortably close to him. Practically in his lap, in fact. Although there was nothing sexual about this woman; she reminded him more of a spider than anything, really. "A demon in the Void? Scarlett made you into her little lapdog. She's rather impressive. I respect her, for that reason... She can twist men around her finger. Shame. You're quite the demon, aren't you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he wasn't even in the mood to be civil. The words he spoke were harsh, short, and nasty. "I don't want to talk to you, sister." the last word he spoke was mocking, rather than anything else. The spider/woman had backed off now, and walked over towards the flames, her back to him. Then, after a few moments, she turned her head back to look at him, and an evil smile graced her lips.

"She's hurt you, hasn't she? Broken your spirit. Broken you as a person, because you don't like blood and killing as much as she does... You've got a heart. So she calls you pathetic." her words were getting faster now, her eyes flickering up and down his body. She had too many teeth in her smile, and she looked almost like she was going to eat him. It was strange, they had barely shared three words before, but now... Getting up, Xindal swiftly went over to her, and looked her in the eyes. The gleam in his dark eyes was endearing, readying to fight. What was she talking about? What was going on with this dark, crazy woman? "Broken you..." she continued, the smile on her black lips not including her eyes. "You're dead Xindal. Wanna know why I'm talking to you? Because I'm dead, too. A demon, I think. I can't die. So many times I've tried... I can't talk to Mortas. But you..." she ran a hand sensually up his arm. "You're different. Different to the others, I can tell. I can see it in those eyes... Look at me!"

He tried to duck away, fear filling him, but her strong hands grabbed his chin, and forced him to look into her white, blind, dead eye. He wanted to retch, and ducked away, gripping the wall, as terror flooded through him. She looked at him for a second, then laughed slowly, richly. Walking away, she looked over her shoulder at him, and indulged him with another, horrible grin. "So long, Xindal. Think about me, sweetheart."

The demon was still for a moment, while she walked out of the room. Then, turning his head, he saw the sandy haired Imperial man known as Sangre walking into the room. Sangre paused for a second, and the side of the room, mouth open wide. Then, he shrugged, and glanced at Xindal, before walking on.

"That woman is really weird. She practically ate me when I suggested she took something for that eye."

XXXXXX

Phew! Well, I got the points I needed to get across across there, and that was all there really was to that chapter. Don't shoot the writer ;)  
>Astrid xxxx<p>


	54. The Bitter End

Weeks had gone past. About three weeks: things had changed. Delvin Mallory and his men had come in, fixed the place up, and now it was almost comfortable... In a nasty way. The screams from the Torture Room made the place seem more like home, in a twisted way, but to Scarlett, the place could never be as good as the Falkreath sanctuary. The loss of her mother, her friends, and now Silvanus too... And now she was in charge of the whole place. Strange. Astrid, her mother, had always taken the job of leadership in her stride: the way that she so calmly initiated people, and gave out contracts, and did paperwork... Hell, Scarlett hated the way all of the initiates looked to her, now, for guidance and leadership. She was fourteen years old! Why should she have to do all this?

Most of all, she missed killing. She'd saved a few of the choice contracts for herself, that had been one benefit of the job, but she barely ever had time to go on them. Scarlett was determined to be a good leader, and to look after her Brotherhood; she had to lead the guild to glory, now, and she would not back out of a thing. Not like Silvanus... No. Batting the thought out of her mind, she leaned against the wall, running one hand through her blonde hair. She was so BORED. For an hour, she'd stood there, doing nothing but reading the tenets over and over again... Why had Silvanus had to run away, to fulfill his own selfish needs, and leave her in charge? Already, after only a few weeks, she was becoming more and more angry at him. How could he just escape like that? And why, oh Gods, had he kissed her like that, and then just left, without a proper farewell? What was he playing at, that was what the Nord girl wanted to know.

Duty. That was all her life was now: a god damn schedule. Five in the morning, get up, and exercise for an hour and a half. Seven thirty, have a small breakfast (if she had time) and take a quick bath. Work till seven (skipping lunch, of course), then, at nine, go and have food with the others, and the rest of the day was hers. Occasionally, if she was lucky, there was a day off for her to go into Dawnstar, or go on a contract. She'd had two so far, in the three weeks she'd been "Mistress of the Sanctuary". Usually, in that amount of time, she'd have at least eight, if not more... It was starting to get to her, the lack of blood and excitement. Hearing the others gloat about their kills got her even more; she'd almost thrown her plate at Sigrid when the stupid bitch had started talking about how "fun" her life was now, in a voice as drab and dull as her face. With a scowl, Scarlett bit her lip hard, and sucked the blood away. Enjoyable. Not.

"You know? I don't understand how my mother lived through what, five years of this?" she muttered to herself, kicking her boot up against the wall. This wasn't what a girl her age should be doing; hell, nobody should be this bored! She wouldn't wish this boring life on her worst enemy... Well, scratch that, she'd wish a lot worse on Diablos, even if he was dead. She fervently hoped that the assassins up in the Void were giving him hell, and that he'd at least lost his life eight hundred thousand times (painfully) by then. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a tiny spider scuttling along the floor, it's tiny pincers scooping up smaller insects from the floor. Shifting away from it (she was a slight aracnophobe), she lifted one foot and, with a snarl, crushed the tiny thing, and squished her foot around a few times for good measure. She was in a foul mood: not just because of her boredom. Because of Silvanus, because of Xindal, because of, well, EVERYONE. Stamping her foot again, childishly, she eliminated whatever might have been left of the creature. Her first kill in DAYS. With a low growl, she kicked the mangled remains away, and looked around, hoping for someone to talk to. Quite frankly, she didn't care who. She would swing a punch at them, rather than talk to them, but what, to an assassin, was the difference?

Luckily for her (and everyone else in the sanctuary) the person that came to her was far too small to be punched and, anyhow, couldn't talk. Scarlett felt fur against her legs, twining round them, and looked down with affectionate eyes to see her cat, VeezaraTheCat (shortened to The Cat by everyone). Smiling, she watched the thing wind around her ankles again and again, it's one eye looking up at her, asking for food. "Cat, you know that Nazir won't feed you." she repremanded, kicking it slightly in what, to Scarlett, was affection. The cat purred (it had just been kicked... why?), and padded off towards the stairs, turning it's furry head around one more time to give her what looked oddly to the young assassin like a smile. A familiar smile, oh too familiar. Like Veezara's smile: shy, gentle, and sweet... She was mad, that she knew. But she was an assassin. Didn't she have an excuse to be a bit screwed up inside?

But it did cheer her up, slightly, to see a familiar face amongst all this tragedy. So, as she began to sort through contracts once more, she did it with a smile. She knew, at that moment as she embraced her future, that she could never go back. There would never be another childhood to live, she'd lost that the second the Night Mother named her as Speaker but, in the end, she didn't care all that much. There were things she could do: do her chosen contracts, look for some new initiates, flirt shamelessly, work on getting her voice to go EXACTLY like her mothers, get herself six boyfriends, annoy Nazir, boss some people around, wait for letters from Silvanus... In the end, when she thought about it, life wasn't too bleak. She would just have to work with the bullshit she had and try and turn it into... nice bullshit. If that was possible.

Scarlett would have her children, the children of Sithis, soon enough, in only, when she thought about it, three and a bit years. Obsidias, Charon, Electra, and Xaphan... And maybe, later, she'd have her own child. With a man she loved; maybe she'd find that man someday. Silvanus wasn't the one, as much as she loved him, that she knew. Xindal certainly wasn't the one. Perhaps, if jealousy and Vassago hadn't driven him crazy... Diablos could've been the one. She'd loved him for a stretch of time. She missed the quiet youth who had written her poems.

But life moves on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And, yes, life did move on. Years went past. Summers, Springs, Autumns, and Winters went by, and little happened. Scarlett grew into a woman, and all who saw her swore she was the clone of her mother. Four years went by, and Scarlett's first child, Obsidias, was born, and she loved the little squeaking bundle dearly. The child was gone from the 18 year old woman, now, and sometimes, she missed her childhood. But, as she leaned against the wall in the entrance hall to the sanctuary, and watched her baby play with a toy sword... She was content. As content as Astrid had been, perhaps, when Scarlett herself was born. But, no. She was not content. For there were things that still had to be wrapped up. And, one day on the 29th of Last Seed, 4 era 204, something happened that shocked the Brotherhood.

The day began like normal: they all sat down to dinner together. Vast tureens of food weighed down the table, as the assassins sat around it, eating heartily. All except the Mistress. She was merely playing with her food, toying with some limp lettuce, as she watched Obsidias play with Babette, who was tickling his stomach. But she wasn't watching them carefully, oh no, her green eyes were unfocused. She hadn't recieved a letter from Silvanus for three months, and she was beginning to worry. "Scarlett?" a voice brought her out of her haze, and she looked up lazily, flashing Nazir her signature, flirtatious smile. Putting her fork down (and being pleased for an excuse to do so), she leaned forwards, placing her elbows on the table. "Mmm?" "I, well..." It had always been strange for Nazir, watching the kid grow up into such a dazzling young woman. Sometimes, he was awed by how much she had changed, and how much she looked like... Cutting his mind off its patter, the aged Redguard sighed, and looked at her carefully. "Has something been troubling you, Mistress? You haven't eaten properly for days. I was wondering if it was my cooking that was the problem..."

It never failed to make Scarlett chuckle hearing how much respect Nazir now addressed her with. Mistress? Ah, well, it was nice having a bit of courtesy around, especially with Xindal and Mortas, who hadn't stopped squabbling all these years, in the sanctuary. With a smile, she shook her head carefully. "No, no. I've just been wor- concerned," she cut herself off, cursing silently. As a leader, she knew that she should always seem in control. However, she was still learning, and still had much to find out about leadership. "I've been a bit concerned as to where and what our Listener is doing," Scarlett admitted. Shrugging, she leaned back. "Sil hasn't written in ages. It's almost nice, sometimes, to hear about places like Vvardenfell and Cyrodiil, even if he does seem slightly deranged from what I can tell..." she chuckled lightly. Opening her eyes fully, she saw that the whole guild was staring at her, looks of interest in their faces. The look on her face quickly went from slight worry, to a teasing grin. "Listening in?"

"Sister, he's been gone for four years. Our... Our Listener. When is he coming back?"

Scarlett bit her lip. She couldn't tell them. She knew, and it had been plaguing her heart. Either he was dead, and that was why he hadn't written, or he was too busy to listen... Like he was travelling... Four years had passed. He'd said four years would be his limit and, from what his letters had said, he hadn't found hide nor hair of Lukos. Scarlett knew what the lack of letters meant. It meant that he was coming back to the sanctuary, with bad news on his lips. Lips... Shaking her head, she got up, and excused herself from the table, the odd looks of each and every one of the assassins following her, as she walked out of the room.

He was coming. She knew it in her heart.

"Silvanus..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can't say I recognise you, lad. Young, aren't you? Seventeen or eighteen, perhaps? Coming to Skyrim in the hope of finding your fortune? Can't say there's much fortune to be had, here, boy... The Dark Brotherhood's on the loose, and that's putting most folk off coming here... Say, you heard of them?"

The light haired youth silently climbed up onto the cart. His eyes had dark rings around them, and the look on his face was of so much misery that it drove all who looked at him to feel as if someone had died... The blond fringe covered his eyes, and most of his hair was covered by a large black hood. He had the aura of someone who didn't want to be noticed. The aura of someone in mourning. Flipping the chatty cart-driver a gold coin, he said in a low, husky, hoarse voice, "How much to Dawnstar?"

The Nord driving the cart gave him a curious look. There was something about him that the man almost recognised... The high cheekbones, the pale skin, the electric blue eyes, the white blond hair... Something almost eerie. But it wasn't the man's job to be supersticious, that he knew, and no matter how much like a demon this strange youth looked, there was no way that Bjorlam would refuse the gold. Trying to keep the cold atmosphere friendly, the Nord said in a booming voice, "It's 20 gold pieces to Dawnstar on this cart. Won't get a better deal anywhere. What's your name?"

The young man paused for a second, eyes firmly on the Nord's face. Then, he shrugged. "Pollux." he said. "And yourself?" "Bjorlam. Nice to meet you, Pollux. Get yourself seated, and we'll go."

Silvanus sat down, a smile on his handsome features. He had called himself Pollux for the last few years, his old alter ego, to put off anyone who may recognise the infamous name Silvanus Coppercroft. He almost knew himself as that now. In someways, Silvanus Coppercroft had died the second he left Scarlett behind outside the Dawnstar Sanctuary. He could still remember the feel of her lips on his... So soft, so natural. But he didn't love her. To him, it'd been a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. He was anxious to get to Astrid, in the Void... And Lukos. His little Lukos. No sign of him ANYWHERE. Angry tears blossomed up in the Breton's eyes, as he heared Bjorlam whip the horses into motion. The cart began to trundle along a dirt road, and Silvanus buried his head in his hands. Why hadn't he found Lukos? He'd worked so hard, tried so hard, searched every single CORNER of Tamriel... And no Lukos. There had been sightings, of course, mostly in Cyrodiil... But every single one he investigated turned out to be false. He'd killed every single rumourmonger, torn their heads from their bodies, and stabbed them till they screamed... The youth wanted to see his son! And that... that had been denied him. Why him? He'd heard horrific things... The idea of his poor, fragile, screaming baby being torn apart, burnt at the stake... He could feel more tears streaming from his eyes. Biting his lip, he shook his head.

"Why?" he whispered into his hands. Astrid. Lukos. No sign of his little boy, his little Lukos Lucien Coppercroft. He'd thought the child would be safe, be alright... But no. All of that had been taken away from him by Diablos and Commander Maro. Despite himself, he almost sympathised with the old Commander. Now, they both knew what it was like to lose a son... And Silvanus hadn't even known his son. This... this was pure agony, a pain in his heart, a dagger in his side. Then, as he looked up at Bjorlam's friendly, accented voice, he turned his pale face back as deadpan as he could. He would not show his weakness... Although, like he had said to Scarlett, he was an empty shell inside.

"Why you going to Dawnstar? Not the nicest place..."  
>"Family business. I lived there for a while, before then in Falkreath. I went to..." he waited for a second, racking his brains. Then, he thought of something. "See the world, really. I'm ill, you see. Dying... Not catching, don't worry." he'd seen the driver flinch away from him. With a throaty chuckle, he shook his head. "Just wanted something to do before I die. Get away from the snow, you know. It's beautiful, in High Rock at least. Cyrodiil's a pile of corrupt bullshit." Bjorlam laughed, and threw an amused glance over his shoulder. The words the youth spoke were cynical, but oddly funny, in an almost insane way... Odd.<p>

Bjorlam was still laughing when Silvanus sank his teeth into his neck, and put a dagger to his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, a lone horse and rider reached the Black Door. It was night, and the Northern Lights lit up the sky, along with countless stars... The deserted, sandy beach was a picture of beauty, as Silvanus dropped onto it, and looked out at the sea. It was dark, as he remembered it, and stormy further out... Waves crashed onto the shore, splattering his shrouded boots with water. Cold water, so cold, that it should have chilled him to the bone... But he was a vampire. A dead man, literally, and numb... Looking out into the sea, he sighed.

"Beautiful last moments." he muttered to himself. Then, he smiled. And, for the first time in his life, his smile was not frightening. It was genuine. He'd remembered something that had happened many years ago. Leaning down, he scooped up a handful of stones, and tossed them out to see. And, miraculously, one by one, they all skipped a few times, before being submerged under the unforgiving waves. He laughed quietly, and leaned down again, to throw more stones. Watching them drop into the water, he smiled at happy memories. And smiled even more when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I thought you'd be back. They all wanted to come see you, but I thought you'd probably want to be left alone." Scarlett's voice. Grown, slightly deepened, and so much like her mother's that it could easily have been Astrid's own voice. However, the tone, unlike Astrid's usually, was soft. Silvanus felt a hand on his arm, and shivered slightly at the touch he had not felt for four years.

"You're eighteen, aren't you?" his own voice was slightly cracked from misuse. He still looked eighteen, being vampire by blood, but... Somehow, he had aged. He sounded tired, weary, ready to die, like an injured man. Scarlett felt a pang of regret as she slipped under his arm. Together, Silvanus' arm around her, they stared out into the huge sea.

"Yeah. And you're 22... Almost 23. Strange. You haven't aged a day, Silvanus. You didn't find him?" Slowly, Silvanus shook his head. He wanted to talk to Scarlett, to express how much he'd missed her, to tell her what was going on in his mind... Her beauty, now even more obvious to him, was apparent even in the dark. But the Northern Lights lit up her face, as she stared up at him, green eyes questioning. Then, tenderly, she brought up a hand to his face, and stroked his cheek. "You're going, then? T-" her voice went unstable, and she stopped. Taking a breath, she started again, determined. "To the Void?"

"Always said I would." the disappointment on her face was obvious. But, also there, was happiness. "I love Astrid. I still do. Every night I dream of her..."  
>"I know. You love her more than you could ever love me. I've accepted that... I'll miss you. I'll miss you more than you'll ever know. I just want you to know..." Taking both of his hands, she turned to face him. They looked intently at each other. "I love you. I always have, and I always will... As you say... Even in Death. I'll have my children, maybe even get married someday. But I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. So... take care of yourself, my Listener... Wait. Listener." she sounded harsh for a second. "Who'll be Listener now?"<p>

"I don't know. When I'm in the Void, I'll make sure someone gets it. Scarlett, you must hate me, but..."

"By Sithis, I promise you, I do!" there was both laughter and tears in her voice, as she pressed a finger in his chest. "Leaving me in all your bullshit... I should kill you!" "Feel free."

They were silent for a second. Then, slowly, Scarlett looked up into his face. "I don't understand," she said quietly. "How you can talk so readily and calmly about death. The Void." They looked at each other. After what seemed like hours, Silvanus finally said,  
>"You forget, my dear, I'm a vampire. Dying is second nature to me."<br>"You're being brave. I've missed you, you night-spawn bastard." "I've missed you too, you she-devil."

They embraced tightly, holding each other for a few seconds. And then, when they broke apart, Scarlett looked up, and pointed, letting out a wild laugh. "Gods, this is a perfect night to die. Look at that sky!" they both looked. The Northern Lights shimmered brightly, stars twinkled, the moon was nowhere to be seen amidst the stars and the lights. Laughing, they returned to each other's arms, looking up at the sky. And then, they heard the sound of light steps on the sand, and turned around. Obsidias was walking, on chubby legs, towards them, mouth open, dark eyes wide in surprise. He was too young to be walking, albeit unsteadily, and it would unnerve most mothers to see a child at only a few months old being able to walk reasonably and talk a little too. However, Obsidias was a demi-God, being the son of Sithis. He would grow up, in that respect, unnaturally fast.

"Mama?" Scarlett smiled a kind smile, and walked towards her son, arms outstretched. He toddled into them, and she lifted him off the ground into her arms. Then, turning back to Silvanus, she smiled into the boy's mess of curly, corn blond hair. The baby stared at Silvanus for a second. Then, as if assessing him, he raised his arm, and prodded the Breton's face. "My... my dadda?" he said, in a stuttering, babyish voice. Scarlett kissed his curls, and shook her head, chortling at Silvanus' smirk and raised eyebrows.

"No. This is... Oh Sithis. Grandpa, technically." Silvanus pretended to slap himself in the face, and Scarlett giggled, and carefully put the baby down on the sand. He took a few unstable steps, steadying himself, then toddled at full speed towards Silvanus' legs, grabbing them with chubbing fists. Silvanus felt a sense of misery rising in him. This should've been his son. He should've been watching his son walk, and playing with Astrid, not Scarlett. Gently, he dislodged the child, and knelt down, looking the child in the eyes. The Breton smiled, and ruffled the boys hair.

"Maybe you'll be the next Listener, Dias," he whispered conspiritorially, sticking his tongue out at Scarlett when she mock sighed, rolling her eyes. Obsidias, unaware of the joke, was watching the adults with undisguised awe. Then, pleased with himself, he looked up at Silvanus. However, suddenly shy, he let out a giggle, and ran away through the Black Door, laughing at the top of his lungs. The door swung shut behind him, and Scarlett shook her head, smiling.

"Cute." Silvanus said, but the smile was straining now. He was thinking of Lukos. Poor Lukos; why had fate been so cruel to him? He wanted to be as happy as Scarlett. But then, looking at her, he looked into her green eyes, and said, in a quiet voice,  
>"You could be as happy as me and Dias. You... you could be the father... If you want. And maybe... maybe be the father to my real child? No." her voice was full of longing, but she glanced away, out to sea. But, suddenly, he felt an urge to kiss her again. Half of him was begging the other half to give in, to stay with Scarlett who he already had feelings for, and could maybe love someday as much as Astrid, not end his life so young... Astrid.<p>

Her beautiful, long blonde hair. Her green eyes, so alive and perfect, and the teasing smile. Her voice, like honey, that dripped off her tongue and filled him with happiness and love... He could never abandon her. Not Astrid. Not his true love.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. Maybe in another life, I could love you... It's just too hard... Do you... Do you understand?"

"Yeah." then, slowly, her hand went to the sheath of the Blade of Woe, and brought it out. The perfect, flawless blade gleamed in the starlight and she handed it to him. "Do it with this. The Blade of Woe. I'll be here. Unless you want to be alone."  
>"If you can, please stay. I don't want to be alone."<p>

He was scared, terrified out of his wits, as he took the beautiful blade, and pressed it against where his heart should've been. He felt the blade prick his skin, and shook his head. "Won't go through armour." pulling the top half of his shrouded armour off, he took the blade again, and pressed it to his bare skin, eyes shut. He could feel the end against his skin, and, shutting his eyes, he felt Scarlett stroking his hair, singing a lullaby into his ear.

"When in snow, I like to lie,  
>And fold my arms,<br>And wait to die..." her voice was beautiful and clear, and soothing to his ear as she softly sang the words over and over again. They shouldn't have been the most soothing words, but to him... Taking one last full breath, he readied himself for death, as he plunged the Blade of Woe into his heart, silencing it. With a groan, he fell to the floor and, as sweet blood dripped from the deep, fatal wound from his chest, she cradled his head in her lap, singing again and again, as tears dripped from her eyes. And then, as he began to swirl away into the mist, as the pain became too much, he heard three last words.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid felt a hand on her shoulder, and knew who it was before she even turned around. The Void had been full of the news for days: The Listener had killed himself... And only she knew why. To be with her. "Astrid." she turned to face him, and felt the breath practically knocked out of her. Heart beating faster than it had in years, she looked into his perfect, electric blue eyes... And before she knew it, Astrid was in his arms, kissing him with so much passion she felt like she may explode. The feel of his soft lips on her own, his strong arms holding her tight... "I missed you, my love." he moved down to kiss her neck, and she smiled, throwing her head back in ecstasy. "I missed you too."  
>"I told you I'd come." he kissed her jawbone quickly, swirling around it with his tongue, then stood upright, still holding her in his arms, to stare into his eyes. He was in heaven. This woman, the woman he loved... They were reunited. Tears of joy fell down his face, and he saw that she was crying too, a smile on her face, as she shook her head at him. "You fool," she whispered in his ear, voice thickened with emotion, as she ruffled his hair gently. "You should've lived. You shouldn't have died for m-" "Shh." he brought his finger to her lips, and they stared at each other again. After diving in for another quick kiss, he whispered in her ear, "I promised you, Astrid. Even in death. And I don't break my promises... Astrid. I love you. And we're together now, and nothing will ever tear us apart, I promise. You are my one, my only... And I should never have thought otherwise." he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe gently.<p>

Then, she pulled away from him. They gazed at each other, so full of joy, and encased in their happiness... They embraced, holding each other close, arms wrapped around each other. There was nothing sexual about this hug: they'd missed each other so. Glorying in their love, they would be together forever now. The fight was over for this dazzling, perfect couple as they smiled at each other, foreheads pressed together, just knowing that it was the two of them... Thoughts of duty and the world below were gone. It was just them. And, as they kissed, the radiance practically shone off them, so happy were they to be together. Their tears of joy mixed together, as quietly, whispering words of love. There would be time to discuss other things later. All the two assassins knew, at that moment, was they were together.

"You look just the same. I hoped you wouldn't change." Astrid muttered to him. Silvanus laughed, and shook his head at her. "You look just the same. I hoped you wouldn't change." he echoed, almost mockingly. She giggled, and pushed his hair back out of his eyes, staring into them almost hungrily. "You always have. Ever since you were that teenage boy who I met and thought was so goodlooking and funny... You'll always be that boy, to me. And you are. And I love you for it."  
>"Astrid... I love you too. Come on. Let's go... let's go talk."<p>

Hooking an arm around her waist, they began to walk away. Slowly, talking words that only the other could hear, until, eventually, they disappeared from sight. They would be back, destiny demanded it. But true love sometimes needs time, after a break, to regrow. Love is like a flower: when left alone it withers, sometimes. But for these two, who had thought about each other so much, and seen each other in their dreams? Merely a little bit of water would bring it back to what it was.

Even in Death, they were together.

The End.  
>For Now.<p>

!NOTE FROM LACHANCE!  
>PHEW! IT'S OVER. READ THE NEXT "THANK YOU" CHAPTER FOR A SPOILER AND SOME THANK YOU'S. SKIP THE THANK YOU'S IF YOU DON'T CARE, BUT I CAN PROMISE IT'LL BE SHORT :) THE SPOILER IS KINDA IMPORTANT. AND THE POLL RESULTS!<p>


	55. A Short Thank You :

Hey guys! I'll keep this short and sweet, for anyone who cares, but this is just: a short spoiler, poll results, and some short thank you's.

First... the poll. With my results from PM and reviews... 1. Astrid.  
>2. Scarlett 3. Silvanus (only just- only one off Scarlett) 4. Xindal 5. Diablos<p>

Thanks to anyone who voted!

I'll do a bit of an explanation (and spoiler). The plot focuses on Phoenix, a 13 year old acrobat, who was kidnapped by a group of bandits at a young age, and sold as a slave, eventually to the owner of a travelling act. He has no idea who his parents are, or how he came to be part of the circus... But some people do. The wrong sort of people. This story is less about the romance (although there certainly is some!) and is more about action, mystery, and some family issues. For pairings, it will be Phoenix/Babette, that I can promise. It will come out in the next week or so, because I need time to finish planning properly and also I have an important test coming up so it may be about a week or a week and a half at most. It is a Dark Brotherhood fic, and is about Phoenix and Scarlett, mostly, and I have spent a long time working out a plot for it (it has a pretty good plot, I think), and it's more to the point than Child of Sithis, so hopefully will drag on less.

I also have a Hunger Games AU fic about my character Ivory Roxen from District 8 coming out at some point, but that will be after I've finished Phoenix Rising and Woe to All (Child of Sithis trilogy). So look for Woe to All and the currently unnamed Hunger Games fic. They should be coming out at some point in the near future, hunger games fic after.

Thank you to all of my reviewers, but especially to Ozymandeos and Anwrise888 who have been with me since the very, very first chapter, pretty much. But I also want to thank all of you others you have reviewed me, later, and all of my reviews are what keeps me going. I am excited to see that Ovan21 is soon to be coming out with a fic of his own, using Scarlett, so all of you read that! He's fantastic! I can't believe I have so many reviews, as my other stories (which are, admittedly, shit) had only one or two. But, frankly, I'd be happier nobody reads those... I just look better having more than one fic to my name XD. Seriously, every time someone leaves a review, I get so, so happy. I've struggled with depression, and knowing that I'm good at at least one thing is what keeps me going.

I told you I'd keep it short and sweet! Well, quite sweet... Reasonably... Slightly...

Astrid xxx

Ps. See you all f or my next fic! 


End file.
